EL SECRETARIO
by Sakurita136
Summary: La situación actual de las empresas familiares le habían obligado a salir de su país en busca de nuevos rumbos y sufre al ver como todas las puertas se cierran ante él... Menos una, la más inesperada y ¿quién diría que Shaoran Li algún día sería el secretario de alguien?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! les cuento que es mi cuarto intento por subir el primer capítulo de esta historia, parece que FF estuviera en contra de mi regreso (sniff sniff)... En fin, espero les guste, estoy un poco (bastante) oxidada, así que de antemano mil disculpas por los errores que puedan encontrar, espero poder retomar el ritmo pronto.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes incluidos en esta historia hacen parte de la maravillosa historia de CLAMP "Card Captor Sakura", y son usados con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **EL SECRETARIO**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: BANCARROTA**

Una hermosa vista rosácea de la ciudad llamaba poderosamente su atención y podía sentir como su corazón se estrujaba con emoción al regresar definitivamente a su hogar.

La amable y un poco automatizada voz de la azafata confirmaba que en pocos minutos estaría pisando suelo nipón y como si de magia se tratara percibió el olor dulzón de los árboles de cerezo que adornaban por doquier en primavera, por supuesto, también sintió picazón en su nariz recordando que siempre había sido alérgica a uno de los espectáculos que más amaba en la vida… Algo irónico en realidad.

Desde hacía tres años había salido de su país sin poder regresar más que un par de días eventualmente y extrañaba demasiado su hogar, su familia y amigas. Descendió del avión llevando consigo la pequeña maleta de mano, con seguridad alguno de los empleados se encargaría de recoger su otro equipaje y podría llegar a casa a descansar un rato, ver a sus padres y…

\- Sakura! – de inmediato reconoció las estridentes voces y sintió como casi era tacleada por sus mejores amigas, Tomoyo y Meiling

Se fundieron en un abrazo que pareció eterno, definitivamente el hogar no era un lugar, eran las personas y esas chicas hacía mucho tiempo se habían convertido en más que sus amigas.

\- No saben lo mucho que las extrañé

Las chicas se aferraron a los brazos de su amiga y empezaron a caminar para recoger el equipaje

\- Hey chicas, para donde vamos

\- Por tus cosas linda, o ¿cómo crees que llegarán a casa?

\- Pensé que habían enviado a alguien para encargarse de eso

\- Y lo hicieron, pero agradéceme que le dijimos al abuelo para que desistiera de su plan

\- No me digas…

\- Así es, enviaron al imbécil de Hideki – añadió Meiling

Sakura suspiró con cansancio, claro que debía agradecer la oportunidad intervención de su prima y amiga.

\- No tendríamos noticias de ese tipejo si hubieses hablado con el abuelo

\- Lo sé chicas, pero no puedo con ese peso en mi conciencia

\- Sakura, pero lo que te hizo es totalmente injustificable

\- Saben que su madre depende de él y está enferma, si le digo al abuelo lo que pasó no solo lo despedirá sino que podría tomar otras represalias y… No quiero problemas

\- Ese corazón tuyo terminará metiéndote en problemas un buen día de estos. Pero no desperdiciemos tiempo hablando de ese idiota, tu departamento está listo y decorado, yo me encargué de todos los detalles – decía Tomoyo con emoción

\- ¿De verdad? Pensé que tardaría un par de días más y me quedaría con mis padres.

\- De eso ni hablar, tía Nadeshiko está en el spa y tu padre de viaje con Touya

\- No lo puedo creer, ¿olvidaron que regresaba hoy?

\- No me preguntes a mí

Subieron a la lujosa limosina que esperaba a las afueras del aeropuerto y entre risas y champagne hablaban de las anécdotas ocurridas durante la ausencia de Sakura.

Muchos retos venían para ella, pero lo tomaría con calma y por lo menos ese resto de día se dedicaría a disfrutarlo con sus amigas

Miraba nuevamente el portal de empleos que solía revisar todos los días, no se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que podía resultar conseguir un empleo. Para algunos cargos resultaba insuficiente su experiencia pero para otros estaba sobrecalificado ¡y no lo contrataban! Era absolutamente frustrante. Ahora y de la peor manera, estaba comprendiendo las peripecias que debía hacer una persona "normal" para llevar una vida digna

Él, Shaoran Li, había nacido en una familia muy adinerada; un legado que habían construido sus ancestros pero que lamentablemente había caído en las pésimas manos de su padre y hermanos que lejos de mantener ese legado se dedicaron a tener una vida desordenada y llena de lujos desmedidos que poco a poco los llevó a la bancarrota; pero él no era así, afortunadamente había recibido su formación por parte de su mayordomo que inculcó en él valores y un altísimo sentido del deber que lo había llevado a mudarse al Japón y desligarse de una vez por todas de aquella familia que solo le había traído desgracias y vergüenza.

Pero todo era más difícil de lo que pensaba, había salido de China con una maleta llena de sueños y expectativas, creyendo que sus estudios en finanzas le permitirían adquirir un empleo con el que pudiera tener un aceptable nivel de vida, pero ahí estaba, ocupando una pequeñísima habitación con apenas lo básico y podía decir que gracias a su prima Mei no había muerto de hambre

Una notificación llegaba a su teléfono indicándole que tendría una nueva entrevista de trabajo al día siguiente, así que recuperó su ánimo confiando que esta vez sería su oportunidad.

Ya le dolía el estómago de tanto reír, definitivamente las ocurrencias de Meiling eran cada vez más divertidas, llegaron al enorme edificio ubicado en una zona muy exclusiva de la ciudad y con seguridad sería una noche bastante loca, aunque estuvieran las tres solas.

\- Ya saben chicas, esta noche vamos a beber como si no existiera un mañana – decía Sakura con un volumen de voz un poco alto que contrastaba con el silencio del lugar

\- Ehh… Sakurita…

\- No, no digas nada Tommy, estamos celebrando y se me ocurre… - guardó silencio mientras abría la puerta del oscuro departamento – un espectáculo privado, especial para chicas

En ese momento las luces se encendieron y frente a ella, su madre, Nadeshiko, que casi palidecía por la sorpresa al escuchar decir semejantes cosas tan fuera de lugar a su linda e inocente hija; a su lado, Fujitaka, quien trataba de contener una carcajada y Touya con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Sor… Sorpresa… - dijeron en voz tenue sus amigas que casi se ocultaban tras ella de la mirada seria e inquisidora del abuelo Masaki que con toda seguridad tampoco esperaba escuchar eso de su nieta

Sakura, por su parte, se sonrojó hasta las orejas; habría sido un excelente momento para que la tierra se abriera y la tragara de una vez, se volteó hacia sus amigas develando angustia en sus ojos verdes

\- Chicas…

\- Demasiado tarde Sak, enfrenta a la bestia – susurró Meiling

\- Sakura – escuchó la voz grave de su abuelo que la obligó a voltear

\- Abuelo… Esto… Yo, verás, lo que dije…

\- Bienvenida hija – se acercó el hombre mayor con una sonrisa y sus brazos extendidos y podría decirse que un suspiro de alivio se escuchó de parte de todos los demás

La chica se acercó y correspondió el gesto con cariño refugiándose en el pecho de su abuelo; muy a pesar de su prima y hermano, para todos era sabido que ella era la favorita.

Todos los demás se acercaron a saludarla.

\- Me alegro tanto de verlos a todos, estaba muy triste al pensar que estaban ocupados en otras cosas

\- Pues no estabas tan triste monstruo ya que pensabas contratar un "show privado solo para chicas" – Le dijo Touya en tono burlesco

\- ¡Touya!

\- Pero no te preocupes, dudo mucho que atiendan a monstruo como tú.

Aprovechando un descuido de todos los demás, asestó un fuerte puntapié en la pantorrilla de su hermano sintiendo como su espíritu se liberaba, aunque pasaran los años, siempre sería una excelente manera de desahogarse y enseñarle a su hermano que con Sakura Kinomoto no podía meterse y salir impune.

Aquella noche aprovecharon para ponerse al corriente de sus vidas y ser conscientes de cuánto había madurado la menor de los Kinomoto, estaba preparada para hacer frente a su posición al interior de la compañía familiar.

\- Hija, es hora de irnos, cuando vayas mañana a la empresa todo estará preparado para ti – decía Masaki a su nieta

\- Gracias abuelo, por estar aquí y por darme la oportunidad en la empresa, verás que no te voy a defraudar.

\- Lo sé… Lo sé, ahora, descansa por favor

El hombre se acercó a su otra nieta dándole un tierno beso en la frente y salió del apartamento seguido de Nadeshiko, Fujitaka y Touya, pero la madre de Sakura se detuvo un momento con su hija

\- Sakura, que el espectáculo de hoy no se vuelva a repetir por favor, recuerda quién eres y lo que representas – dijo con severidad pero un momento después sus facciones se suavizaron y acarició con ternura el rostro de su hija – estás hermosa hija, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, solo llámame, te quiero

Con estas últimas palabras abandonó el lugar y por fin Sakura pudo respirar tranquila, se dejó caer despreocupadamente en el sillón soltando una carcajada que fue seguida por sus amigas.

\- ¿Creen que se dieron cuenta que estábamos ebrias? – preguntó Tomoyo

\- La verdad amiga, es que en cuanto vi la cara de mi abuelo y de mi madre, se me pasó la borrachera, ¿cómo no me dijeron que estarían aquí?

\- Yo no lo sabía – se defendió Meiling

\- Perdón, estábamos tan divertidas que lo olvidé… Pero no te preocupes, serán tus últimas horas de libertad, porque sabes el reto que se te viene encima

Sakura suspiró – Lo sé chicas, pero me siento tan emocionada

\- Además, como siempre dices… todo estará bien

\- Gracias chicas, ahora, vamos a dormir ¿si? Estoy agotada

\- Hey ¿y qué pasó con el show especial de media noche? No puedes solo ilusionarme así Kinomoto

\- No creerías que era en serio Mei, me muero de vergüenza de solo pensarlo

\- Ay Sakura, no tienes remedio… Y bueno, par de aguafiestas, lo mejor será dormir, yo si tengo oficina mañana, el juez Akiyama me ha tomado por esclava personal, pero dependo del maldito viejo para obtener un puesto fijo y si me ve llegar en malas condiciones…

\- Vamos a descansar chicas, ya tendremos mucho tiempo por delante para divertirnos

Se observó por enésima vez en el espejo, la corbata estaba en su lugar, su traje impecable y aunque su cabello era rebelde por naturaleza, no le dio demasiada importancia

Se había propuesto obtener ese trabajo, ya era hora de sacudirse esa mala racha y empezar a surgir en la vida, esta vez sin conexiones de ningún tipo

Al llegar a la dirección indicada se encontró con un pequeño edificio y aunque se sintió un poco decepcionado, no permitió que eso lo detuviera, antes bien, se armó de valor, acomodó su traje e ingresó. Al llegar al pequeño Lobbie se encontró con una mujer de no muy buen aspecto que limaba sus uñas sin percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

\- Buenos días, mi nombre es Xiao Lang Li, vengo para la entrevista con la Señora Hashimoto.

La mujer lo miró de forma despectiva y le señaló un pequeño pasillo – Ahí, al fondo hay un salón, siéntese con los demás.

Shaoran procuró ignorar los pésimos modales de la mujer y asintió con la cabeza para seguir la dirección indicada; al hacerlo, llegó a un pequeño salón cuyas paredes apenas estaban pintadas y unos cinco candidatos más se encontraban sentados esperando el inicio de la entrevista, así que se sentó en una pequeña silla destartalada y ahora solo sería cuestión de esperar.

Todos los demás candidatos se veían nerviosos, y pudo notar que eran más jóvenes que él, recién egresados podría decirse, así que se permitió sentirse un poco confiado, tenía una buena corazonada.

\- Señor Li, Li… Xiao Lang

El joven de 25 años se puso de pie e ingresó a la pequeña oficina donde una mujer alta, esbelta y de mediana edad prácticamente lo devoraba con la mirada al momento de entrar, Shaoran se sintió un poco incómodo y trataba a toda costa de ignorar el sugerente escote y la poca tela que cubría las piernas de la mujer.

\- Joven Li, mi nombre es Hashimoto Akane

\- Mucho gusto señora Hashimoto

\- Señorita… Señorita – respondió la mujer guiñándole un ojo, el pobre Shaoran quería salir corriendo y empezó a sudar frío – Xiao Lang ¿no es así? ¿Qué hace un chico tan guapo como tú tan lejos de tu tierra natal?

\- Bueno, verá, mi presencia en Japón se debe a la búsqueda de nuevas oportunidades, quiero aprender cosas nuevas y desarrollarme como profesional en un ambiente diferente, es un reto para mí

\- Ya veo… Y supongo que nada tiene que ver con la bancarrota de tu familia

Shaoran palideció, era lo que menos quería o esperaba, que lo conocieran por lo que sucedía con la empresa familiar y fuera juzgado por eso, él sabía que era diferente a su padre y se encargaría de demostrarlo.

\- Señorita Hashimoto…

\- Dime Akane, por favor – respondió la mujer que se inclinó sugerentemente frente a él dejando ver aún más del profundo escote –

\- Disculpe, no quiero ser irrespetuoso y lo que quiero decir es que no importa lo que haya sucedido con mi familia, soy un hombre responsable y capaz, aprendo rápido y me adapto a cualquier situación

La mujer se levantó de la mesa acercándose a Shaoran con una sonrisa zalamera y se ubicó frente a él.

\- No tienes que convencerme de nada, pero lo cierto del caso es que no será fácil para ti conseguir empleo en esas condiciones… Yo, sin embargo, te ofrezco un empleo estable, el salario no es el mejor pero seguramente será suficiente

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces, tengo el empleo?

\- No es tan fácil, solo quiero saber qué estás dispuesto a hacer por conseguir este empleo – la mujer se inclinó de nuevo, esta vez invadiendo el espacio personal de Shaoran y tomando su corbata entre sus finos dedos. Pero lejos de sentirse de alguna forma atraído hacia aquella mujer, se sintió asqueado, si bien estaba dispuesto a trabajar sin descanso por demostrarse a sí mismo que lograría salir adelante, no sería ese el camino, los principios y valores que su buen amigo Wei le había inculcado a lo largo de su vida estaban bien arraigados en su interior.

Optó por levantarse de la silla.

\- Agradezco mucho la oportunidad señora, pero no me interesa lo que me está ofreciendo

\- ¿Me estás despreciando Li? No seas tonto, todos en el mundo de los negocios sabe quién eres, de qué familia vienes, ¿o crees que es casualidad que te hayan rechazado ya de varias empresas?

Shaoran estaba sorprendido, no sabía cómo aquella astuta mujer había obtenido tanta información sobre él

\- Reitero mis agradecimientos por su ofrecimiento, pero lo mejor es que me vaya

\- Espera un momento, por lo menos piénsalo ¿sí? Te conviene, ya lo verás… Eres un chico listo ¿no es así? No pierdas esta oportunidad, aparentemente no es la más grande compañía, pero créeme, nuestras operaciones financieras nos dejan excelentes dividendos y yo podría hacerte partícipe de esto

\- Disculpe señora, agradezco mucho su tiempo. Me retiro

\- Eres un idiota Li, no te quedará más opción que morirte de hambre o trabajar como mesero en algún restaurante de mala muerte

\- Afortunadamente ese es mi problema y no el suyo – respondió Li antes de atravesar la puerta de la oficina mientras escuchaba a la mujer mascullar algunas maldiciones

Al salir del lugar se sintió perdido, quizá no le sería posible escapar de su pasado y el mancillado nombre de su familia terminaría por arruinarlo. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de su estómago hambriento que reclamaba por comida ya que no había puesto nada en él en todo el día

Pero como por azar del destino, su teléfono empezó a vibrar

 _\- Shao soy yo, ¿dónde estás? Vine a tu… Habitación a traer algunas cosas pero no estás_ – escuchar la voz de su prima Meiling era como agua en medio del desierto

\- Estaba en una entrevista de trabajo

\- _¿Y qué tal? ¿Obtuviste el puesto?_

El chico suspiró – Larga historia

\- _Mmmmm eso supuse, veámonos en el restaurante de siempre, ¿estás muy lejos?_

\- No, puedo llegar en 20 minutos

\- _Te esperaré entonces_

Al final, tuvo que correr; al ver que aquellos 20 minutos habían sido pocos pues estaba más lejos de lo que calculó inicialmente. En una mesita exterior del restaurante estaba su prima Meiling disfrutando de un té helado; trató de suavizar el paso para que su respiración se calmara un poco y no llegar en un estado tan deplorable, pausadamente se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente a ella

\- Shao, no me di cuenta cuando llegaste

\- Si, te noté muy entretenida con tu teléfono

\- Es algo con mis amigas que trato de resolver, pero mejor cuéntame ¿cómo te fue?

Shaoran compartió con ella su triste historia, las propuestas indecentes de aquella sórdida mujer y por supuesto, el hecho de haber conservado su dignidad, aunque no le estaba dando precisamente de comer.

\- Bien hecho primito, quién se cree esa mujer… Pero me preocupa un poco lo que dice, porque creo que es cierto, lastimosamente lo sucedido en China es algo que puede afectar tu credibilidad

\- Mei, no soy como mi padre

\- Eso lo sé, yo más que nadie lo sé – respondió Meiling tomando las manos de su primo entre las suyas – eres un hombre valiente, inteligente y sumamente íntegro, pero los demás no saben eso

\- Entonces ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? No puedo seguir viviendo en esas condiciones, a veces siento claustrofobia al encontrarme en esa pequeña habitación y no puedo seguir abusando de tu generosidad

\- Shao, ya te lo he dicho, puedes vivir conmigo el tiempo que quieras, eso sí, tienes que ser paciente conmigo, sabes que no llevo una vida tranquila

\- Y yo te lo repito, no puedo seguir abusando de tus cuidados

En ese momento el teléfono de Meiling sonó avisando de la llegada de un mensaje

Shaoran, al ver que se demoraba un poco en responder tuvo que preguntar, pues pensó que su prima tenía algún problema

\- Mei, ¿todo bien?

\- Ah sí, no te preocupes, es solo mi amiga Sakura, ¿la recuerdas?

\- No la conozco en realidad, me has hablado de ella pero no sé quién es

\- Mírala – le enseñó una foto de su teléfono tomada el día anterior – es ella

\- Mmm es bonita

\- Lo sé, además tiene un corazón de oro y está en un dilema

\- ¿Puedo saber?

\- Está entrevistando en busca de una secretaria

\- Asistente

\- Como sea Shao, el caso es que al parecer se terminaron los candidatos pero ninguno satisface sus necesidades

\- ¿Qué busca acaso?

\- Más que los conocimientos específicos, busca a alguien confiable, respetuoso y muy responsable, precisamente me escribe para saber si conozco a alguien que pueda llenar esa vacante, pero por más que lo intento, no recuerdo a nadie con ese perfil

Ella seguía distraída mirando la pantalla sin percatarse de la mirada esperanzada de su primo

\- Mei, yo podría hacerlo

La estridente carcajada llamó la atención de los demás comensales y algunos transeúntes

\- No digas tonterías Shaoran, ¡eres hombre!

\- Es la cosa más ridícula y sexista que te he escuchado decir

\- ¡Perdón! Pero no te veo en eso, además que tu perfil profesional es mucho más alto que eso

\- Querida, mi perfil profesional no me está dando de comer ni pagando la renta de mi pequeño cuarto, estoy cansado de caminar a todos lados o tomar el tren, necesito trabajar en algo, lo que sea.

\- Shaoran, esto es una locura, no te aceptará

\- Mei por favor, solo dile que tienes a una persona, no le hables directamente sobre mí y por favor no le digas que eres mi prima, no quiero que piense que es un favor.

La chica rodó sus ojos y tomó su teléfono

 _Sak, tengo la persona perfecta para ti_

 **Hola de nuevo!**

 **Espero este capítulo les haya gustado, no puedo decirles con qué frecuencia publicaré porque la verdad, no tengo certeza de ello, pero como saben, no he dejado ninguna de mis historias incompletas y haré todo mi esfuerzo para que esta no sea la excepción.**

 **Los dejo no sin antes recordarles lo importantes y valiosos que son sus reviews, de esa manera puedo saber si la historia les gusta, algún cambio o idea que pueda servirme de referencia.**

 **Feliz fin de semana!**

 **Ale-San**


	2. JEFA

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

 **JEFA**

Nuevamente se encontraba frente al espejo, debía estar lo más presentable posible para su entrevista, era la única oportunidad que tenía en ese momento y la iba a aprovechar, a estas alturas de nada le servía ponerse arrogante, la necesidad lo movía a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Vamos Shaoran, es el momento, no puedes regresar a casa sin empleo… Aunque sea uno tan poco convencional

Salió del baño del restaurante y Meiling lo llevó a la empresa

\- Mucha suerte Shao, aunque sigo pensando que esto es una completa locura

\- No te preocupes Mei, ya verás que todo saldrá bien – Meiling sonrió al escuchar la misma frase que solía decir su amiga de labios de su primo, esperaba que todo saliera bien en realidad.

Shaoran era un joven de 25 años, alto, con cabello achocolatado y rebelde sus facciones sumamente masculinas eran realmente atrayentes a cualquier persona del sexo opuesto y además era poseedor de unos hermosos ojos color ámbar; y aunque una de sus características era su ceño fruncido, nunca había sido impedimento para que las mujeres trataran de seducirlo.

Precisamente, la recepcionista que estaba distraída al teléfono lo soltó en el acto al ver al chico guapo acercarse a su área de trabajo

\- Buenas tardes señorita, me dirijo a la oficina de la señorita Sakura Kinomoto

\- Bienvenido a industrias Amamya, la señorita Kinomoto solo recibe a quienes tienen cita, ¿su nombre es?

\- Li Shaoran

La joven tomó su teléfono mientras observaba con cuidado a Shaoran haciéndolo sentir un poco incómodo

\- Disculpa, pero no tienen ninguna cita a tu nombre, ¿eres ejecutivo de alguna empresa?

\- Ehmmm no, pero de verdad me urge verla.

\- En ese caso estamos en un dilema porque no puedes pasar… A menos que… No lo sé, aceptes tomar un café conmigo al salir, ¿qué dices?

\- Señorita, agradezco su ofrecimiento pero no me interesa, necesito ver a la señorita Kinomoto

\- Ya le dije que no va a ser posible – respondió ella en un tono un poco más agresivo, sin duda alguna le había disgustado el ser despreciada en su invitación, de manera que tomó su teléfono

\- Mei, tengo un inconveniente, la recepcionista no me deja pasar.

\- _No te preocupes, ya envío a alguien_

Shaoran tomó asiento en la sala del lobbie, sin saber si quiera a quién esperaba… Se distrajo de nuevo con su teléfono hasta que vio parada frente a él la figura esbelta y delicada de una joven casi de la edad de Meiling, con largo cabello violáceo y tez blanca como la nieve acompañada de unos hermosos ojos amatistas que le sonreían con amabilidad y otro gesto que no supo interpretar

\- ¿Joven Li?

\- Si, si señora, soy yo

\- En primer lugar, no soy señora, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, una de las mejores amigas de Meiling y Sakura, quien espero, sea tu nueva jefa. Ven camina conmigo y hablamos un poco

El joven Li se levantó siguiendo a la recién llegada

\- Midori, por favor dale una identificación al joven Li, él es mi invitado

La joven recepcionista obedeció sin chistar aunque no dejaba de mirar al recién llegado, quizá lamentando ese café que definitivamente no sucedería

\- Verás Li, como te dije, con Mei y Sakurita somos amigas de muchos años, conozco la situación de tu familia y la tuya en particular; de hecho, Meilling no me ha permitido acompañarla cuando te visita porque dice que eres bastante orgulloso, así que te doy un consejo, si quieres este puesto tendrás que dejar de lado ese orgullo, sé que por tu posición en China estabas acostumbrado a ser servido antes que servir, todo será diferente a partir de ahora

La mujer hablaba sin parar y caminaba de tal manera que solo inspiraba respeto, era de las pocas mujeres que no le había hecho ningún tipo de insinuación o lo había mirado como si de un helado de chocolate en el desierto se tratara. Por lo tanto le caía bien, bastante bien.

\- Mei me comentó que no quieres que Sakurita sepa que son familiares, yo no le diré nada y tienes la enorme ventaja de que Mei no use el apellido Li sino el de su madre como sabes bien. Yo tengo que irme a hacer algo importante – dijo mientras se abrían las puertas del elevador e ingresaban en él – debes ir hasta el piso 15, encontrarás 2 secretarias y un puesto vacío, que con suerte será el tuyo. – Shaoran solo asentía tratando de memorizar las instrucciones recibidas – Sakura no sabe nada de ti, solo que Mei envió "una candidata" – soltó una pequeña risilla al decirlo – no te ofendas Li, de hecho respeto mucho lo que estás haciendo, solo que me habría encantado ver la cara de Sakura cuando le digas que vienes por el puesto… Verás, ella es… un poco atolondrada pero la persona más buena que puedas conocer. Así que, adelante y mucho éxito.

La elegante joven hizo una reverencia ante él antes de descender en el piso 10 del edificio y ya seguiría su camino solo.

Las manos le sudaban, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba exponencialmente, sentía que estaba en un horno pero aun así, debía guardar la compostura

\- Tranquilo Li, no saldremos de aquí sin un trabajo, no podemos permitirlo. Eres bueno y este será solo el principio de cosas buenas – se decía a sí mismo

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y tal como Tomoyo le dijo era un piso donde se dejaban ver cuatro puertas y dos mujeres, una de ellas ocupaba un escritorio y la otra estaba sentada tranquilamente frente a ella, le fue inevitable escuchar su conversación.

\- Ya verás, ese puesto será de ella… De todos los currículos que recibió la señorita Kinomoto es la mejor preparada y además yo misma hablé con la señora Nadeshiko para recomendarla, solo hay que esperar que salga de la oficina

Shaoran tragó saliva, no, definitivamente no había nadie que le pudiera quitar ese puesto, así tuviera que arrodillarse y suplicar para que le dieran la oportunidad

\- Joven, ¿está bien? ¿Necesita algo?

\- Ahhh yo, perdón, busco la oficina de la señorita Kinomoto

\- ¿Tiene cita?

\- Me envía la señorita Daidouji

Una de ellas los observó con sospecha.

\- ¿Es algún ejecutivo? Porque la señorita Kinomoto está un poco ocupada en este momento – empezó a acercarse a él contoneando las caderas – si quiere puedo traerle algo de tomar para que se sienta más cómodo durante su espera.

\- No es necesario, le agradezco mucho, esperaré aquí – ocupó una silla de la antesala.

La espera no fue muy larga, en pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y una sonriente pelirroja salió de la oficina con paso firme y seguro que hizo temer a Shaoran lo peor, pero aun así se puso en pie, acomodó de nuevo su corbata y pasó la mano por su cabello.

Pasó por el lado de las emocionadas secretarias que al parecer olvidaron su presencia en el lugar porque se dedicaron a celebrar con su amiga el virtual triunfo.

Tocó levemente la puerta y escuchó una voz suave que le invitaba a seguir

Cuando entró, allí estaba, en medio de dos pilas de documentos, con una taza de té que con seguridad estaba frío y muy concentrada leyendo un documento.

Se trataba de una mujer joven, con cabello castaño corto.

Aclaró su garganta antes de hablar - Señorita Kinomoto, tengo una cita con usted.

Al escuchar la voz grave Sakura alzó su rostro y encontró al joven de pie frente a ella y sonrió un poco.

\- Disculpa, creo que estás equivocado, quizá buscas a mi madre o…

\- Es usted Sakura Kinomoto ¿no es así?

\- Sí, soy yo, pero no recuerdo tener una cita con nadie

\- Su amiga, Meiling – por poco dice su apellido – le dijo que yo vendría

La boca de Sakura se abrió sin disimular ni un poco su sorpresa

\- Es usted… ¿Usted es la persona que ella me envió para el puesto de mi secre… Perdón, mi asistente?

\- Así es señorita, vengo a mi entrevista

\- Yo… Yo no sé qué decir… Estaba buscando una mujer

\- Señorita, no quiero parecer atrevido ni mucho menos, pero en estos tiempos donde tanto se habla de equidad de género, no creo que pierda nada si me entrevista. Además el hecho de ser hombre no me hace incapaz de realizar este trabajo

Sakura se levantó apenada de su asiento – No yo… Yo no quise decir eso, discúlpeme por favor, no dudo de su capacidad, es solo que… - suspiró – No es nada – sonrió – tome asiento por favor, vamos a iniciar con la entrevista

Shaoran sacó su hoja de vida que reflejaba la pulcritud y orden de quien la presentaba, lo que dio una excelente referencia a Sakura

\- Bueno señor Li, hábleme de usted.

\- Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, tengo 25 años, soy economista graduado de la Universidad de Pekín

\- Ah, es de China, que casualidad, Mei también… ¿Así se conocieron?

\- ¿Ah?

\- Sí, es que se me hace extraño que nunca hablara de usted hasta ahora, por eso supuse que se conocieron allá

\- Ah… S, si, conocemos a algunas personas en común.

\- Continúe por favor

\- Tengo una especialización en gerencia de proyectos de la misma universidad

\- ¿Qué te apasiona? perdón, ¿lo apasiona? – un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y Shaoran comprendió que fue por haberlo tuteado así que sonrió un poco

\- Mis pasiones… - se tornó pensativo por un momento y aprovechó para sentarse un poco más cómodo – Me apasiona aprender cosas nuevas en todos los sentidos, las buenas conversaciones, la música… Como puede ver, son cosas sencillas, pero pienso que de eso está hecha la vida

Sakura sonrió nuevamente y también se relajó un poco – Perdón si la entrevista se torna en algo menos… formal, es solo que me gustaría entenderlo un poco más, sabe que a pesar de lo que mencionaba anteriormente sobre la equidad de género, hay muchos hombres que se sientes ofendidos al tener posiciones inferiores o que deban servir de forma directa a una mujer.

\- Lo sé, digamos que conozco un poco de ese entorno empresarial… Pero creo que más que hombres y mujeres, somos personas y todos tenemos nuestros propios procesos, yo no debo tener una posición mejor por el simple hecho de ser hombre, ni usted debería conformarse con menos por ser mujer

\- Qué hace una persona como tú… Perdón, usted… Lo lamento mucho, es la segunda vez que sucede, solo que estuve tres años en occidente y allá es más normal ese trato entre las personas

\- Señorita, no se preocupe, puede llamarme como usted quiera – le sonrió con una sinceridad tal que llenó a Sakura de confianza

\- Muy bien, entonces: quería saber cómo es que un hombre como tú, con tus conocimientos y experiencia aspira a un empleo como este

Shaoran dudó, no sabía si contarle o no, pero si le contaba todo de inmediato lo relacionaría con Meiling ya que al ser tan buenos amigos lo más seguro es que conociera lo sucedido con la familia y no quería afectarla, detestaba la mentira por sobre todas las cosas, pero por ahora, sería lo mejor.

\- Bueno, pues llegué hace muy poco al país y no he tenido suerte al conseguir un empleo un poco más afín a mi perfil y las cuentas siguen llegando…

\- Entonces, ¿quién me garantiza que no ves este empleo como un simple salvavidas y renunciarás al momento en que tengas algo mejor?

\- Si hay algo que me inculcaron desde que era muy niño es el valor de la palabra empeñada, si usted me brinda la oportunidad de trabajar con usted, lo haré con toda la seriedad, responsabilidad y devoción que requiera mi puesto y quizá más adelante pueda tener la oportunidad de avanzar dentro de la compañía, pero puede contar con mi más absoluta lealtad

Sakura vio tanta decisión en aquellos bellos ojos ámbares que no dudó un solo instante de sus palabras

\- Li, hasta ahora debo decir que eres el mejor candidato y no solo por tus conocimientos y experiencia, sino también por tus demás cualidades, solo necesito que te quede claro que no es una tarea fácil… Deberás preparar café, encargarte de mí itinerario y tareas básicas, incluso quizá no tengas que hacer nada relacionado con aquello para lo que te formaste, ¿estás seguro que podrás hacerlo?

\- Claro que sí, solo necesito una oportunidad y lo que no sé lo aprenderé rápido, se lo aseguro.

Los ojos verde esmeralda de Sakura se quedaron mirándolo, quizá buscando una pequeña sombra de duda o inseguridad en el joven frente a ella pero no la encontró. Así que tomó una decisión.

\- Siendo así, Li – se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia él, extendió su mano y le sonrió de nuevo – bienvenido a industrias Amamya, empiezas mañana a las 7 am.

Shaoran trataba de disimular su sorpresa, así que tomó la delicada mano de la joven y la estrechó también, si de algo estaba totalmente seguro, es que daría lo mejor de sí y no la iba a defraudar, ni se defraudaría a sí mismo.

\- Todo está listo con el encargado de contratación, tendremos un pequeño inconveniente con el uniforme… Es para mujer y sí, lo sé, parece muy sexista, pero creo que este caso no tiene precedentes. No sé si lo sabías, pero soy precisamente yo la gerente de Recursos Humanos y tenemos bajo nuestra responsabilidad casi mil empleados, el trabajo será duro pero confío que lo lograrás.

\- No hay ningún problema.

Sakura se quedó pensando un momento – Lo mejor será que vaya contigo, no quiero ninguna situación incómoda y de paso te enseño un poco de las instalaciones.

Shaoran asintió y siguió a su nueva jefa fuera de la oficina donde seguían charlando muy animadas las otras secretarias junto a la mujer que había estado antes que él.

\- Señorita Himura, no sabía que todavía estuviera aquí… En todo caso, agradezco su espera, ya hice mi elección – La mujer se levantó emocionada de la silla que ocupaba – El joven Li es mi nuevo asistente a partir de mañana, espero que le den toda su ayuda para que pueda desempeñar una excelente labor – dijo dirigiéndose a las otras dos

Los rostros de las mujeres era de asombro y rabia mezcladas, ¿cómo era posible que un hombre le hubiese quitado el puesto soñado? Ya todo estaba preparado, serían las tres entrañables amigas compartiendo oficina, almorzando juntas, chismoseando de tanto en tanto… Pero ahora, todos sus planes estaban arruinados por culpa del recién llegado que les había dejado de parecer guapo de golpe.

\- Vamos Li, nos están esperando – el joven hizo una leve reverencia ante las mujeres de mirada asesina antes de ir tras su jefa.

Se detuvieron ambos frente al elevador a la espera de que sus puertas se abrieran y pudieran ingresar y parecía que las mujeres no se habían percatado que se veían reflejadas en el limpio metal haciendo toda clase de muecas y señales con la mano no muy dignas de ellas.

\- ¿Ya ves en lo que te metiste Li? – decía Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa burlona

\- Si señora, lo veo perfectamente

\- Ya has pasado por mucho, esto no te va a superar

Ingresaron al elevador y cuando voltearon las mujeres lucían sus más hipócritas sonrisas

La primera semana había pasado y no había sido para nada fácil. La venganza de las secretarias inició desde el día siguiente a su contratación y él solo trataba de armarse de paciencia.

El primer día, cuando Sakura le pidió un café no se percató que las brujas habían cambiado el azúcar por sal y casi se muere de vergüenza al ver que su jefa por poco se ahoga al beber semejante esperpento, estuvo todo el día disculpándose aun cuando Sakura le decía que no se preocupara, era un error "común"

Además, había sido aislado socialmente y la verdad, no es que se muriera por interactuar con el personal predominantemente femenino, pero aun así, a veces solo quería charlar y la mayoría del personal que estaba en su nivel eran mujeres y los pocos hombres que había se mantenían alejados por miedo a las represalias que pudieran tomar contra ellos.

La "cofradía", como él las había bautizado, lo habían convertido en un paria de la compañía Amamya.

La rutina de Sakura era extenuante, cuando Shaoran llegaba ella ya estaba allí y cuando se iba, la joven ejecutiva permanecía en la oficina y eso que él esperaba lo más que podía, teniendo en cuenta que vivía bastante lejos y no tenía un vehículo propio y ni un solo centavo.

Meiling había insistido en darle dinero para que pudiera transportarse, pero el honor de Shaoran no le permitía recibirlo ni siquiera en calidad de préstamo, pues ya demasiado había hecho ella teniendo siempre la pequeña nevera de su habitación totalmente abastecida.

Shaoran salía de la oficina más o menos a las ocho esperando para ver qué se le ofrecía a su jefa, pero Sakura prácticamente lo echaba de la oficina, y eso que no conocía las peripecias que debía vivir el castaño.

El día que cumplía su primera semana, eran ya las 12:30 del día cuando su estómago reclamó alimentos, afortunadamente era un excelente cocinero y todos los días preparaba su almuerzo para llevar. Como todos los días ingresó suavemente a la oficina de Sakura.

\- Señorita Kinomoto si me permite iré a almorzar, ¿necesita algo antes de irme?

Y como era costumbre también, la castaña le respondió con una sonrisa a pesar de las dos pilas de documentos que casi la propasaban – No te preocupes por mí, ve y disfruta tu almuerzo

En esa ocasión Shaoran vio el escritorio de su jefa en un desastre mayor que los otros días, salió de la oficina preocupado, pues sabía que a ese ritmo ella no saldría a almorzar y podría enfermarse

Se acercó a su cubículo y tomó la pequeña caja donde guardaban dinero en efectivo en caso de alguna eventualidad, tomó algo de ese dinero prometiéndose a sí mismo recuperarlo cuando tuviera su primer sueldo, pidió algo sencillo en la cafetería. Un sándwich, una bebida y un pequeño pastelillo de chocolate.

El pedido tardó un poco en llegar, pues seguramente el lugar estaba lleno a esa hora del día, pero cuando por fin lo tuvo en sus manos, tomó su caja de almuerzo y llamó suavemente la puerta de la oficina, al escuchar la voz de su jefa ingresó

\- Disculpe, señorita Kinomoto… Es que… En primer lugar disculpe si soy algo atrevido al ofrecerle esto – sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse de rojo

\- Dime – contestó ella con esa sonrisa que siempre tenía preparada en sus labios

\- Yo… Quisiera darle esto – extendió torpemente la caja envuelta en una seda color verde esmeralda

La muchacha miró algo extrañada lo que Shaoran le ofrecía

\- Es que veo que tiene mucho trabajo y ya lleva varios días así, entonces supuse que no saldría a almorzar y por eso…

\- Gracias Li, es un gesto muy amable de tu parte, pero entonces ¿qué comerás tú?

\- No se preocupe por mí, yo tengo algo más en mi escritorio, solo espero que le guste.

Sakura se quedó pensativa con la caja en sus manos

\- Está bien, lo aceptaré con una condición. Que te sientes conmigo a comer, la verdad es que no me gusta hacerlo sola, ¿quieres?

\- ¿Está segura?

\- Claro que sí, trae tus cosas y comeremos juntos

Shaoran salió de la oficina y en un momento regresó con el Sándwich y las otras cosas que había comprado

Se acomodaron en la salita que tenía la oficina, agradecieron por los alimentos y Sakura quedó sorprendida al ver el delicioso almuerzo que traía Shaoran.

\- Perdón si soy indiscreta, pero ¿vives con alguien?

Shaoran negó con la cabeza

\- ¿Es decir que tú preparaste esto solo?

El joven repitió el gesto pero esta vez asintiendo

\- Wow, eres toda una caja de sorpresas, además, debo decir que está exquisito, pero me siento mal de estar comiendo todo esto tan delicioso y tú tengas que conformarte con ese pequeño Sándwich

\- No se preocupe, es más que suficiente

Sakura hubiera querido darle un poco de esa deliciosa comida que estaba probando pero no quería que él se sintiera ofendido o despreciado.

\- Li, en estos días que llevas aquí no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar, dime, ¿te sientes cómodo con tu trabajo?

La verdad es que aunque tenía que hacer cosas que nunca había hecho y a pesar de la oposición de sus compañeras, no se podía quejar

\- Todo me ha parecido muy bien, gracias

\- ¿No te han molestado mucho las brujas esas?

Shaoran por poco escupe su bebida al ver cómo Sakura se refería a aquellas mujeres, precisamente por eso él le había puesto ese nombre al grupito de mujeres, porque no era otra cosa que una reunión de brujas

\- Disculpa, ¿fui imprudente? – preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa irónica

\- No, no es eso, solo que me pareció gracioso

\- No es nada más que la verdad, esas mujeres son una pesadilla, las muy ilusas pensaban que contrataría a su amiguita para que formaran el trío diabólico, aunque no hubieses llegado aquel día, jamás habría elegido a esa mujer. Así que gracias a Dios que lo hiciste

\- ¿Lo dice en serio? Yo las escuché hablando ese día y comentaban sobre su experiencia y conocimientos

\- Y es cierto, tiene una hoja de vida impecable, pero para ocupar este cargo, debes tener capacidad de ver más allá. En este caso, me pareció una persona hipócrita, con una necesidad evidente de ser reconocida y alguien así, es capaz de hacer lo que sea por lograr ese reconocimiento, no le importa pasar por encima de otros o fingir ser quien no es – la joven se encogió de hombros – no me gusta la gente falsa

\- Puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué eligió esta área específicamente?

\- Bueno, creo que es vocación, desde siempre supe que tarde o temprano debía hacer parte del negocio de la familia, así que pensé en enfocarme en lo que más me gustara y eso es ayudar a los empleados para que sean felices en su entorno de trabajo, a veces están sujetos a mucho estrés y creo que nuestra responsabilidad es brindarles un entorno laboral amigable y que se sientan felices con nosotros

\- Ya veo…

\- ¿Pero sabes? – Sakura se puso un poco melancólica – no es como yo creía, no era mi objetivo el tener que estar anclada a un escritorio sino más bien poder conversar con ellos, conocer sus necesidades, visitarlos de vez en cuando… Pero mira, es un desastre todo esto, porque lo que no calculé es que tenía que hacerme cargo de las finanzas de mi área y… ¿te puedo contar un secreto?

\- Sí… sí claro

\- Las matemáticas me patean

De nuevo Shaoran tuvo la tentación de soltar una carcajada, Sakura le sorprendía mucho, en su forma de ser tan sencilla, era una persona transparente y amable

Su almuerzo fue interrumpido por una llamada telefónica

\- Li, tenemos que prepararnos, la junta de las 4 la movieron para las 2, es decir en 10 minutos

Sakura empezó a correr por la oficina organizando algunas carpetas y Li se apresuró a preparar su agenda para ir a la primera junta de ejecutivos, hasta ese momento solo conocía al dueño, el señor Masaki Amamya. Al parecer, el jefe financiero que era el hermano de Sakura se encontraba de viaje y en fin… Ya llegaría el momento de conocerlos a todos

\- ¿Estás listo?

\- Así es

Sakura respiró profundo y empezó a caminar con firmeza por el pasillo que conducía a la sala de juntas principal, Shaoran que caminaba tras ella, podía notar un leve temblor en su mano libre, aun cuando se estaba esforzando por mostrarse segura y capaz de asumir ese reto.

Ingresaron a la sala y allí estaba la elegante Tomoyo Daidouji a quien no había vuelto a ver desde ese primer día y quien le sonrió amablemente al verlo, la joven abrazó a Sakura y la miró con preocupación

\- Sakurita, hace una semana no te veo, dime que estás bien, te noto tan cansada.

\- No te preocupes Tommy, sabes que recibí este puesto con muchísimas falencias y desorden, y no es fácil ordenar todo y que esté como debe estar

\- Por favor no te sobre esfuerces – miró por encima del hombro de Sakura a Shaoran que seguía tras su jefa – Tú Li, cuídala por favor, esta mujer es muy terca

En ese momento ingresó el señor Amamya y todos empezaron a tomar sus puestos

\- Toma nota de todo por favor – le susurró Sakura

\- Así será, no se preocupe

Touya Kinomoto hizo su entrada triunfal, saludó a los presentes y se acercó a Sakura, pero se detuvo cuando vio a la persona tras ella.

\- ¿Y este quién es?

\- Es Li, mi asistente.

\- Asistente… Asistente – torció sus labios en una sonrisa irónica – ¿secretario?

\- Ya madura Touya, tienes que aprender a respetar es mi…

\- Si señor, soy el secretario de la señorita Kinomoto – interrumpió Li

\- ¡Ja! Mira nada más… ¿Qué tal si nos traes un café? Secretario

Aprovechando que cada quien estaba en lo suyo, Sakura tomó a Touya de la corbata poniendo el rostro de él frente al suyo

\- Escúchame bien Touya Kinomoto – dijo con un tono bajo pero amenazante – No olvides que ya no soy la niñita de la que te aprovechabas y si no juegas bien tus cartas puedo infligirte mucho dolor, así que lárgate

Touya lejos de sentirse intimidado revolvió el cabello de su hermana – Te extrañé monstruo – y se soltó de su agarre, acomodó su corbata y se acercó a Shaoran – Más vale que la cuides y no te atrevas a tocarla, si de verdad aprecias tu vida, espero que así sea.

Sakura resopló tratando de acomodar su cabello – Toma nota Li: Mi hermano mayor, un idiota de ligas mayores y lo adoro.

\- Al parecer estamos todos – empezó el abuelo Masaki

La junta se tornó tediosa, pero la peor parte llegó cuando Sakura se hizo acreedora a un regaño por parte de su abuelo y a las miradas reprobadoras de casi todos – menos Touya y Tomoyo – por la falta de unos informes

Pero lo que realmente sorprendió a Shaoran fue la actitud de la muchacha, podría haber dicho que el retraso se debía a la caótica situación en que había encontrado su área, que llevaba días enteros trabajando casi sin descanso, pero ninguna excusa salió de su boca, solo aceptó todo lo que le dijeron y asumió la responsabilidad de terminarlos lo más pronto posible

La reunión se extendió hasta las siete de la noche y todos estaban agotados-

\- Gracias Li, ya puedes irte a casa… Ahh y gracias nuevamente por el almuerzo, hacía mucho tiempo no comía algo tan delicioso, deseo que descanses

Y con una sonrisa cansada se refugió de nuevo en la oficina ante la mirada preocupada de Shaoran, habría querido hacer muchas cosas… Ayudarla, convencerla de irse a casa y hasta quizá consolarla, porque posiblemente y después de esa difícil tarde, lo necesitaría.

 **Hola!**

 **Espero les esté gustando nuestro secretario... Aquí vemos que las cosas no son tan sencillas para el pobrecito de Li y aunque se quieran meter con él para sabotearlo, el hombre tiene bien clara su meta y no se va a dejar amilanar**

 **Les agradezco mucho sus bellos reviews, siempre digo lo mismo pero no me importa y es que me hacen muy muy muyyy feliz, porque conozco su opinión y aceptación de la historia así que por favorrr no dejen de hacerlo. Obviamente, también agradecer a quienes la han agregado como favorita y así no perderse las actualizaciones.**

 **Bueno, un abrazo gigante para todos y espero que este capítulo también lo disfruten**

 **Ale- San**


	3. MIEDO

**Mil y mil gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, de verdad me llenan el alma, espero disfruten este capítulo. Nos leemos abajo!**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **MIEDO**

El sol de la mañana empezaba a colarse por las ventanas, lo que significaba que casi era hora de partir; esa mañana se le había ocurrido algo y es que al ver a su jefa tan cansada y abatida la noche anterior, decidió prepararle un almuerzo especial, quizá así podría sentirse mejor.

Siendo las 6 am. emprendió su camino a la oficina, esta época era particularmente especial para caminar ya que los pétalos de cerezo y los hermosos colores adornaban las calles y el mundo parecía ser un lugar mejor; además el camino se le hacía más corto, seguramente a causa de la costumbre

Llegó antes de las siete y no había muchos empleados a esa hora, con toda tranquilidad abordó el elevador, se acercó a su cubículo y se sentó para iniciar sus labores. Lo primero que hacía todos los días era revisar el itinerario de su jefa, pero justo cuando estaba en esa labor escuchó un muy extraño sonido proveniente de la oficina de Sakura

Frunció el ceño un poco extrañado y se acercó de forma sigilosa, el ruido se incrementaba conforme iba llegando a la puerta sin poder determinar de qué se trataba; así que sin más preámbulo abrió la puerta.

No sabía qué pensar, decir o hacer ante lo que estaba viendo, era Sakura que estaba dormida con su cabeza apoyada sobre el escritorio y roncando de manera monumental; las dos montañas de papeles habían disminuido considerablemente, aparentemente se había quedado trabajando desde la noche anterior y Shaoran sintió pena y culpa, debió haberse quedado la noche anterior y ver cómo podría ayudarle y así ella no estaría en tan penosa situación.

Se acercó con cuidado al escritorio y empezó a llamarla, pero no reaccionaba… De hecho, su única señal de vida eran los sonoros ronquidos que emitía. Al no poder despertarla solo llamándola puso la mano sobre su hombro y la llamó un poco más fuerte pero cuál sería el susto de Shaoran cuando la mujer dio un salto y miraba de un lado a otro notablemente desorientada.

\- Señorita, disculpe… Yo solo

\- Ah… Li… Esto… Creo que me dormí – dijo sonriendo y llevándose una mano a la cabeza

\- Señorita Kinomoto – llamó la atención Shaoran señalando el rostro de la castaña

Sakura empezó a tantear su rostro con las manos encontrando que tenía un post it pegado en la mejilla y mientras reía se sentó nuevamente un poco más relajada

\- Debo verme completamente patética ¿no es así?

\- No diga eso señorita, yo… Discúlpeme por favor

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Debí haberme quedado anoche y ayudarla con todo eso, no es posible que haya tenido que quedarse toda la noche.

\- ¡Pero terminé! Tengo los informes listos tal y como me pidieron, ¿crees que después de lo de ayer me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y llorando? No señor, es mi honor lo que está en juego, así que, por favor lleva esto y encárgate de prepararlo para que mi abuelo, Touya y los demás ejecutivos lo tengan en sus escritorios antes de llegar

Shaoran estaba sorprendido del entusiasmo con el que hablaba.

\- ¿Y entonces lo que todavía está en su escritorio?

Sakura suspiró – es parte del trabajo que dejaron retrasado, en términos generales manejamos un presupuesto de miles de dólares para nuestros programas y debo revisar todo lo que se ha hecho en el pasado, eliminar lo que no sirve, crear programas de bienestar nuevos… En fin, números, números y más números. Mira, aquí está el archivo – le entregó un pendrive – más tarde lo enviaré a tu correo, de verdad necesito que lo imprimas y prepares muy rápido

Sin decir más Shaoran salió casi corriendo, su jefa se había esforzado demasiado como para perder el tiempo y que los ejecutivos no tuvieran los informes en cuanto llegaran, sin duda alguna ella quería demostrar que era capaz, tanto o más que ellos.

Así que en tiempo récord tuvo todo preparado y no se limitó a entregar los informes a las secretarias, sabía que podían sabotearlo y traspapelarlos o algo peor, así que esperó pacientemente que cada uno de ellos llegara y los puso en sus manos.

Con la satisfacción del deber cumplido se dirigió de nuevo a la oficina para saber en qué más podía ayudarla, pero cuando entró en la oficina la encontró recostada en el sofá que tenía allí con las piernas apoyadas en uno de los descansa brazos y la falda que llevaba levemente levantada, si bien no lo suficiente como para enseñar lo que no debía, sí lo era para dejar ver que tenía unas piernas hermosas, tonificadas y…

Shaoran se sonrojó en el acto, por supuesto que había notado que Sakura era una mujer hermosa desde que la vio en el primer momento, pero como era debido había puesto todos los seguros a su mente para no verla más que como lo que era: su jefa. Pero vaya que esa visión no ayudaba para nada.

Carraspeó su garganta para hacer notar su presencia y Sakura dio un respingo bajando su falda el en acto

\- Disculpa Li, creo que se me acabó el ataque de euforia y estoy muriendo de cansancio. Dime, ¿tenemos algo importante para hoy?

\- En la mañana nada, pero en la tarde hay una reunión con el sindicato

\- Tengo tiempo de descansar un poco – revisó el reloj y eran casi las 8 – hazme un favor, pide un chofer que me lleve lo más pronto posible a mi casa

\- Señorita, me indicaron de seguridad que su chofer asignado para hoy es – miró en su agenda – Hideki

Shaoran notó de inmediato como la chica palideció y eso encendió las alarmas; Sakura por su parte empezó a balbucear

\- ¿Sabes qué?... Pensándolo bien, no estoy tan cansada, solo necesitaré un cambio de ropa y creo que Tomoyo tiene uno por allí y…

\- ¿Está bien?

\- Sí, si… Es solo que…

\- Tranquila, llamaré a la señorita Daidouji, si quiere continué descansando y yo me ocuparé

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa pero Shaoran quedó un tanto preocupado por la reacción de la castaña, definitivamente algo pasaba con ese tan Hideki, se ubicó en su escritorio y se comunicó con Tomoyo contándole todo.

\- Ya veo - dijo la amatista al otro lado de la línea - ¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí ayer?

\- Sí, claro, que la cuidara

\- Ok, es hora de hacerlo… Confío en que eres un hombre muy prudente y lo serás más con lo que te voy a decir. No sé si has notado que Sakura es una mujer muy particular y una de sus particularidades es que se preocupa mucho por lo demás. Ella tuvo un problema con Hideki, ese tipo no conoce de límites personales y básicamente Sakura le tiene algo de miedo, pero nunca lo ha denunciado porque él tiene una situación personal de tal magnitud que si pierde el empleo una persona inocente sufriría mucho… Además que si Touya se entera lo mata, entonces no puedes dejarla salir sola con él

Shaoran escuchaba con cuidado todo lo dicho por Daidouji, sentía rabia al pensar que Sakura tuviera que pasar por todo eso y que no pudiera estar tranquila o poder dirigirse a su casa a descansar sin temer que algo malo pudiera pasarle.

Con mucha impotencia terminó la llamada y pensaba en las opciones que tendría… Una, sería pedir un chofer diferente, pero eso podría despertar suspicacias y pasar por encima de los deseos de su jefa y la otra opción… Sí, esa era la correcta, se levantó y fue a la oficina de Sakura que esta vez solo escuchaba algo de música

\- Hola Li, ¿qué te dijo Tomoyo?

\- Señorita Kinomoto, creo que lo mejor es que vaya a casa y pueda descansar

\- No te preocupes Li

\- Y yo… Si me permite, yo la acompañaré.

La castaña lo miró un poco asombrada sin saber a ciencia cierta qué decir

\- Pero ya te dije que no estoy tan cansada

\- Señorita Kinomoto, yo estoy aquí para servirle y eso es lo que voy a hacer no importa lo que signifique, además soy su empleado; así que tome sus cosas, iré con usted.

Y la verdad es que Sakura no tenía mucho que discutir, le dolía la espalda y sentía que podía quedarse dormida de pie si se quedaba quieta por un rato, además la reunión de la tarde era importante y consideraba una falta de respeto hacia ellos no estar totalmente presente durante ese encuentro

Pero el detalle más importante, es que sin entender muy bien por qué, confiaba en Shaoran, independientemente de que su chofer fuera Hideki o cualquier otro, sabía que estaría bien.

\- Muy bien Li, tú ganas. – Sakura tomó sus cosas y salió seguida de Shaoran

Sin decir mucho, empezaron a descender hasta el sótano donde se encontraría el vehículo esperándolos, pero antes de llegar a la puerta a Shaoran se le cayó una de las carpetas que llevaba para adelantar trabajo así que se quedó para recogerla sin que Sakura se percatara

Cuando la castaña llegó al estacionamiento vio en el espacio exclusivo su vehículo y al idiota de Hideki con la corbata torcida y recostado en el vehículo pero se incorporó en cuanto la vio y la miró de arriba abajo de tal manera que Sakura se sintió asqueada, pero recordó que Li estaba tras ella, así que volteó para tenerlo a su lado pero no lo encontró.

Palideció en el acto, el simple hecho de pensar que estaba sola con ese asqueroso hombre le daba náuseas y así, sin darse cuenta, él ya estaba justo a su lado observándola como si de una pequeña presa se tratara y se puso tras ella.

\- Siga por favor señorita Kinomoto, no la había visto desde que regresó y está más hermosa que nunca

\- Yo… Yo… Espero a alguien

\- Mmmm es una lástima porque no hay nadie más que nosotros, vamos y me encargaré de que este sea un viaje muy placentero

Sakura sentía deseos de llorar, salir corriendo y encerrarse en su oficina y…

\- Más le vale, la señorita Kinomoto está realmente cansada – la voz grave de Shaoran irrumpió en el lugar

\- ¿Y usted es?

\- No es algo que a usted le interese, su única tarea es conducir, de ella me ocupo yo

La rabia invadía la mirada del chofer ante la llegada de Shaoran y su súbita interrupción, pero eso era algo que al ambarino no le importaba en lo más mínimo y no sentía más que rabia con él mismo por haberla dejado sola y eso le sirvió para darse cuenta que las cosas eran mucho peor de lo que imaginaba y Sakura sentía pánico ante la presencia de aquel hombre.

\- Señorita Kinomoto – habló de nuevo Shaoran cerca de Sakura – Adelántese por favor y póngase cómoda, yo hablaré un momento con este caballero

Sakura solo asintió y entró en el vehículo mientras Shaoran ponía los archivos dentro, después tomó por el brazo al hombre llevándolo tras una columna y sujetándolo por el cuello

\- No quiero volver a ver que se acerca a ella de esa manera, desde hoy, quiero que sepa que ella no está sola y si vuelvo a ver que algo como esto sucede, lo siguiente no será una advertencia y se va a arrepentir el resto de sus días. ¿He sido claro?

El hombre trataba infructuosamente soltarse del agarre de Shaoran que cada vez era más fuerte

\- Me… Me está ahogando

\- No me ha respondido si fui lo suficientemente claro.

El hombre, aterrado, solo asintió y Shaoran lo dejó caer. Mientras se levantaba del suelo, Li se acomodaba su traje y caminaba rumbo al vehículo bajo la mirada asesina del chofer

Shaoran subió al vehículo al lado de Sakura que revisaba las carpetas que él había llevado

\- Son para adelantar algo de trabajo – respondió él de antemano

\- No tenías que hacerlo. Ya bastante haces al acompañarme

El joven solo le sonrió levemente y en ese momento ingresó Hideki al vehículo lanzándole su mejor mirada de odio a Shaoran a través del espejo retrovisor y aunque Sakura se percató nunca entendió qué era lo que sucedía.

El día era cálido y el tráfico estaba un poco pesado, Shaoran se concentró en los archivos que tenía en sus manos y pasado un rato se percató del silencio reinante en el vehículo; al voltear a ver, se encontró con una Sakura totalmente profunda y en una muy incómoda posición

Optó por quitarse su saco y con cuidado de no despertarla la acomodó para que pudiera dormir más tranquilamente mientras Hideki lo observaba todo por el espejo

\- Ahora comprendo, ahí está tu interés por protegerla…

\- Debería aprender a callarse y no hacer suposiciones ignorantes, ella es una buena persona y lo mínimo que merece es cuidado, consideración y sobre todo, respeto. No todos los hombres somos idiotas hormonales que no saben respetar los límites. Así que si no tiene nada inteligente que decir, es mejor que cierre la boca

El hombre volvió a lanzar su mirada de odio a Shaoran quien solo le limitó a ignorarlo olímpicamente. De manera que el camino al edificio de Sakura se hizo un poco largo y tedioso, pero por fin habían llegado.

Sakura, adormilada, caminaba rumbo a su apartamento mientras Shaoran la seguía con las carpetas y su laptop

\- Li

\- Si, señorita

\- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

\- Claro que sí

\- Ya deja de decirme señorita, me estás volviendo loca y también deja de caminar tras de mí, no eres mi esclavo

\- Pero yo…

\- Yo nada, es una orden – le dijo ella con una sonrisa torcida mientras abría la puerta del apartamento – Por favor ponte cómodo, toma lo que quieras del refrigerador o si quieres algo más, están los teléfonos de restaurantes cercanos y ponlo a mi nombre, yo me daré un baño y dormiré un rato, ¿estarás bien?

\- Si, señori…

\- Li…

\- Perdón pero no sé cómo más decirle y mucho menos en la oficina, si la llamo por su nombre sería una total falta de respeto

\- Entiendo – dijo Sakura mostrándose reflexiva – Muy sencillo, puedes llamarme así cuando estemos con más personas, pero a solas dime Sakura.

\- No creo poder hacerlo

\- Inténtalo, pero luego, de verdad estoy agonizando

\- Si necesita algo solo hágamelo saber

\- Así lo haré

La castaña desapareció por el pasillo mientras Shaoran se ponía cómodo en un rincón de la sala con todos los archivos y laptop en mano, haría todo lo posible por ayudar a Sakura y mucho más porque era la primera vez que usaría sus conocimientos en este cargo

Bendito y maravilloso baño después de una noche absolutamente tormentosa pero igualmente productiva; ahora estaba en la comodidad de su cama con su pijama de conejitos… Oh sí, la vida era bella y no tardó más que unos segundos en quedar totalmente profunda, una de las cosas que más disfrutaba Sakura Kinomoto era dormir, se desconectaba por completo y la vida era más sencilla

Pero en un momento de su sueño tuvo una pesadilla en la que corría y corría con todas sus fuerzas pero no llegaba a ningún lado y veía tras ella la mirada de Hideki que tanto temor le producía, hasta que éste la alcanzaba y…

\- Demonios, solo fue un sueño – su corazón martilleaba con fuerza y su respiración estaba agitada. Suspiró, se levantó de la cama bostezando y miró el reloj, eran las 12:30, hora de levantarse. Caminó perezosamente por el pasillo rascándose la cabeza y estirándose cuando vio frente a ella a un hombre alto y muy guapo usando su mandil rosa y se sonrojó de inmediato

\- ¡Li! Olvidé que estabas aquí, perdón… Me habría arreglado antes de salir

\- No se preocupe, es su casa después de todo y llegó justo a tiempo para almorzar

\- ¿Almor… Almorzar?

Cuando volteó a ver en la mesa del comedor estaba puesta la mesa y un delicioso almuerzo esperando

\- Ay por Dios Li, esto es demasiado, no debiste

Shaoran se encogió de hombros – No se preocupe, en algún momento teníamos que comer y prefiero que sea algo casero

\- Por Dios, ¡eres un tesoro! – y sin ningún disimulo se sentó a la mesa esperando saborear lo que su asistente había preparado

Ambos agradecieron por la comida y era evidente cuánto estaba disfrutando Sakura de la comida para complacencia del castaño; había un silencio agradable que no denotaba incomodidad sino el disfrute de un rato de paz, pero Shaoran no podía seguir con esa duda en su cabeza en torno a lo sucedido con Hideki

\- Señorita…

\- Sakura

\- Pero yo…

\- Sakura

El castaño suspiró cansado – Está bien, Sakura

\- Dime, Li – respondió la castaña con una sonrisa maléfica al haber logrado su objetivo

\- Perdón si soy imprudente, pero quisiera saber qué fue lo que sucedió con Hideki, porque lo suyo con él no es incomodidad o desagrado, es físico miedo. ¿Por qué?

La castaña que estaba dispuesta a llevarse un trozo de tortilla a la boca se detuvo en medio camino y se puso seria de golpe lo que incomodó a Shaoran.

Sakura suspiró sin mirar a Shaoran – ¿Sabes, Shaoran? Tengo dos grandes amigas, son como mis hermanas prácticamente y ni siquiera ellas saben lo que pasó.

Sí, al parecer se había pasado de imprudente, fue el pensamiento que atravesó la mente de Shaoran pero entonces Sakura continuó

\- Promete que quedará solo entre nosotros dos

\- Claro que sí, pero si no quiere responderme también está bien, creo que fui imprudente al preguntar

Una sonrisa triste bordeó los labios de Sakura – Por alguna razón que desconozco, siento que puedo confiar en ti. Esta historia se remonta a muchos años atrás, cuando era tan solo una niña. La asistente personal de mi abuelo era una mujer increíblemente dulce, a veces pasábamos mucho tiempo por las oficinas corriendo y jugando con Tomoyo mientras nuestros padres estaban en largas juntas y la señora Mai nos cuidaba no como una obligación, de verdad nos quería y jugaba con nosotras, un día incluso hizo para mí una muñeca muy hermosa que todavía conservo, por cierto. La señora Mai tiene un hijo, solo uno y es Hideki, es 10 años mayor que yo y también lo conozco hace muchos años, pero un día ella enfermó, tuvo una serie de mareos, sus manos temblaban y pensaba que era algo menor, pero se trataba de una enfermedad neurodegenerativa que poco a poco la fue incapacitando y tuvo que renunciar, obviamente mi abuelo en agradecimiento le dio una muy buena indemnización y pudo comprar su casa propia y mantenerse por un tiempo mientras obtenía su pensión. Lastimosamente su esposo la estafó y le robó la casa y su dinero para irse con otra mujer; en ese tiempo Hideki estaba estudiando y abandonó todo eso para cuidar de su madre que ya no podía caminar, mi abuelo lo contrató como conductor y se convirtió en un hombre de confianza para mi familia… Yo, me da vergüenza decirlo, pero soy un poco sobreprotegida por mi abuelo

\- Perdón por interrumpir pero no fue eso lo que noté en la reunión de ayer, fueron muy duros con usted

\- Porque los negocios y los afectos no se mezclan Shaoran – era la segunda vez que lo llamaba por su nombre sin percatarse y él no tenía tampoco intensiones de corregirla – Una cosa es cuando se trata de las empresas y otra muy distinta como familia, es – rodó sus ojos – Ridículo en serio,la forma como cuidan de mí, mi abuelo es muy exagerado. El caso es que cuando todo esto pasó, yo ya estaba en preparatoria y no sabía conducir entonces me asignaron a Hideki como conductor.

La mirada de Sakura empezó a hacerse más brillante, las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos verdes y tomó un profundo respiro – Un día mi familia estaba de viaje, Touya ya había salido del país para especializarse y la casa estaba sola, justo ese día el ama de llaves había salido por una diligencia de no sé qué cosa y la casa está en las afueras de la ciudad, bastante aislada

Llegúe a casa y noté que Hideki estaba muy extraño, solo me despedí y cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa sentí que alguien la empujó con fuerza y a mí hacia dentro, era él, fue horrible – a ese momento ya estaba llorando mientras narraba su historia – se lanzó sobre mí en el mismo piso de la casa y empezó a tocarme y querer besarme a la fuerza, le rogaba que me soltara que pensara en su madre, en su futuro, pero no reaccionaba con nada y afortunadamente el sonido del teléfono lo desconcentró un momento porque aproveché para patearlo y huir, me encerré en mi habitación y llamé a la policía

\- Entonces ¿por qué no lo arrestaron?

\- Cuando llegaron obviamente no había ni rastro de él y empezaron a preguntarme, pero solo podía pensar en la señora Mai y todo lo que le estaba pasando, Hideki es lo único que tiene y no solo podría haber terminado en la cárcel, mi familia… Ellos lo habrían acabado, así que les dije que había sido un desconocido y luego a las chicas que Hideki había hecho algo por lo que me sentí incómoda pero sin entrar en detalles

Sakura lloraba con profunda tristeza al recordar ese evento traumático de su pasado, así que Shaoran por puro impulso se levantó y la abrazó de manera que ella pudo refugiarse en su pecho y él acariciaba su cabello, no podía creer ni entender cómo podía haber hecho ese sacrificio por el bien de alguien más, Tomoyo tenía razón, era muy buena. Se sintió en la responsabilidad de cuidarla y aunque quisiera acabar con ese sujeto, debía respetar los deseos de ella.

Cuando la castaña se calmó, Shaoran se sentó frente a ella – ¿Y no tiene un vehículo propio?

\- No te burles ¿si? Es que… no sé conducir

\- ¿Por qué?

Sakura sonrió ante el recuerdo – Por Dios Li, voy a terminar contándote mi vida… Cuando tenía 17 mi regalo de cumpleaños fue un auto, así que Touya, en sus vacaciones, intentó enseñarme pero fue un total fracaso, cuando veía un auto venir hacia nosotros soltaba el volante y me cubría el rostro gritando, obvio él tomaba el control y terminó por decirle a mis padres "no insistiré más, los monstruos no conducen" – dijo ella tratando de imitar a su hermano – Lo intenté de nuevo en varias academias pero me daba pánico y perdían la paciencia conmigo, así que la solución fue seguir teniendo un chofer todo el tiempo.

\- Y ¿qué pasó con el auto?

\- Está aún en la casa de mis padres

\- Yo podría enseñarte… Perdón, enseñarle

Sakura rodó los ojos – Ay Shaoran, eres un caso aparte, háblame de tú, no hay problema, te he contado la única cosa que no le he confiado a nadie, así que ya, relájate un poco ¿sí?

\- Perdón, es que me resulta muy difícil porque está muy claro para mí que nuestra relación debe ser de respeto

\- No eres irrespetuoso al llamarme por mi nombre o tutearme y no sé tú, pero creo que podríamos ser buenos amigos… Bueno, si quieres – dijo con su rostro inclinado y casi en un susurro

Shaoran guardó silencio un instante y sonrió antes de responder

\- Claro que sí, ¿amigos entonces? – respondió él extendiendo su mano que ella estrechó con una gran sonrisa, terminaron el almuerzo y se dispusieron a prepararse para regresar a la oficina, el semblante de Sakura había cambiado por completo, se le veía más animada y tranquila a pesar de ir con ese sujeto peligroso en el mismo vehículo era como si pudiera estar segura que Shaoran la protegería.

Al llegar a la oficina Shaoran retomó la actitud del principio, siempre ir caminando atrás de Sakura atravesando el lobbie y llegando al elevador

\- Shaoran, está bien que no me llames por mi nombre aquí, pero en serio, deja de caminar tras de mí, eres mi mano derecha no un sirviente

\- No me acostumbro, perdón

\- Espero puedas hacerlo pronto, no me gusta pensar en ti como alguien inferior o algo parecido, ya ves que soy bastante desastrosa

Shaoran soltó una pequeña risilla de forma involuntaria

\- Así me gusta, muchísimo mejor

Llegaron a las oficinas e ingresaron a la suya, Shaoran depositó las carpetas en el escritorio completamente ordenadas de manera cronológica mientras Sakura lo observaba, de verdad que Li había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado, no podía imaginarse ahora con una persona que se limitara a hacer lo que le ordenaran y el resto de tiempo a conversar o buscar sus propios intereses. Sí señores, Li era una joya, además que podría considerarlo un buen amigo.

Shaoran se percató del escrutinio del que era objeto - ¿Sucede algo?

\- No es nada, solo que pensaba en que tomé la decisión correcta contigo

\- Gracias, me honra con sus palabras

\- ¿Siempre eres tan ceremonioso?

\- No siempre

\- Bueno, espero poder conocer al Shaoran relajado o quizá termines dejándote llevar de esta mala influencia – dijo señalándose a sí misma –

En ese momento ingresó Touya sin siquiera llamar

\- ¿Dónde estabas monstruo?

\- Hola hermanito, si muy bien gracias, supongo que también estás bien

\- Sakura…

\- Estaba en mi casa Touya, pasé toda la noche en la oficina y necesitaba descansar

\- ¿Con quién fuiste?

\- Hideki me llevó – no mencionó el hecho de que Shaoran estaba con ella o el pobre secretario sería hombre muerto

\- Bueno, eso me deja más tranquilo. Vine porque estamos necesitando las proyecciones Sakura; perdóname, sé que es muy apresurado y que recibiste un caos, pero no podemos dilatar más este asunto.

Sakura se puso pálida de golpe, no contaba con que debía entregar eso tan pronto, pensaba que tenía por lo menos dos días más

\- Aquí están Señor Kinomoto

\- Ah, pero si estabas aquí, secretario

Sakura le dio un codazo en el costado a su hermano – Ya te dije que es mi asistente. ¡ASISTENTE!

Shaoran sin inmutarse por la pelea entre hermanos le entregó una carpeta que estaba aparte de las que había llevado – Aquí está el presupuesto actual y las proyecciones para el próximo año fiscal

Touya lo miró levantando una ceja en señal de desconcierto mientras Sakura sacaba pecho y le sonreía con suficiencia a su hermano – ¿A quién llamabas secretario, hermanito?

El mayor de los Kinomoto gruñó en respuesta y se dispuso a salir de la oficina

\- Hermano, antes que te vayas, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Necesito que traigas mi auto de casa de mamá, ¿puedes?

\- Y ¿para qué quieres tu auto si no sabes conducir?

\- Aprenderé a hacerlo

\- Por favor Sakura, no le hagas ese daño a la humanidad, no estás hecha para sujetar un volante

\- A ver, ya pasaron 8 años y ya no tengo miedo, lo voy a lograr

\- Sakura, de verdad no es necesario, tienes un excelente chofer contigo, ¿para qué tomarte tantas molestias?

\- Porque ya no soy una niña, Touya, tengo 25 años y necesito hacer lo que hace una persona de mi edad, salir a media noche a buscar helado o salir de la ciudad cuando quiera sin tener un guardaespaldas

\- Y ¿quién te va a enseñar?

\- Ehmmm tú solo trae mi auto ¿sí? De lo demás me encargo yo

Touya la miró con recelo, pero ella tenía razón, era una mujer hecha y derecha, inteligente y prudente que debía empezar a hacerle frente a la vida por sí misma.

\- Pero no será pronto, ese auto lleva un tiempo sin ser conducido y quiero que lo vea un mecánico y se asegure que todo esté perfecto, te lo llevaré al edificio cuando esté listo, solo ten cuidado por favor

\- Lo tendré hermanito

Touya salió de la oficina mientras Sakura preparaba los documentos y lo necesario para la reunión que sostendría

\- ¿Qué tipo de vehículo es? – indagó Shaoran

\- Es un porsche

\- ¿Qué modelo?

Sakura lo miró divertida – Li, ¿tengo cara de saber de vehículos? Solo te puedo decir que es lindo – respondió sonriendo

\- Muy valiosa información – dijo con ironía

\- ¿Si ves? Así me gusta, puedes relajarte de vez en cuando, Pero no ahora, tenemos que irnos

El tiempo pasó y la reunión, si bien estuvo tensa en un principio, se tornó amena gracias al don de gentes de Sakura, además de contar con una sinceridad tal que terminaba convenciendo hasta al más escéptico y Shaoran se sentía admirado al verla, era como la gota de agua que hacía mella sobre la roca, no necesitaba ser agresiva o manipuladora… Solo con su gentileza lograba llegar al corazón de cualquiera, incluyéndolo

\- ¿Sabes, Shaoran? - hablaba Sakura cuando llegaron a su ofiicina - Esto es precisamente lo que quería hacer, sufro con todo el papeleo y las cuentas, proyecciones, presupuestos… Pero estar al lado de la gente y escucharlos, apoyarlos, eso es lo mío

\- Fue una reunión muy productiva

\- Lo sé, me siento tan emocionada, pero bueno, ha sido un día muy productivo y perdón, no te agradecí por el gran trabajo que hiciste con el presupuesto y en tan poco tiempo, me salvaste la vida… ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar?

Era una oferta muy tentadora y estaba a punto de aceptarla cuando alguien apareció

\- Toc, toc – dijo una voz masculina en la puerta y ambos voltearon a ver de quién se trataba

\- ¡Yukito! – exclamó Sakura antes de correr a los brazos del recién llegado y aferrarse a él con una efusividad tal que un solo pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Shaoran

\- _Era lógico que una mujer como ella no podía estar sola_ – y sin saber porqué, un extraño sentimiento de desagrado se coló en lo más profundo de su ser.

 **Y aquí el tercer capítulo y es que cuando me surge la inspiración hay que aprovecharla no? espero les haya gustado y es que como pueden ver, ya se están haciendo más cercanos. Quizá a algunos les parezca raro que lleguen a ese nivel de cercanía casi que de golpe, pero por lo menos a mí me ha pasado, he conocido a un par de personillas con quien he sido capaz de ser yo misma y confiarles muchas cosas, eso era lo que quería plasmar.**

 **Y llegó Yukito! estoy un poco dubitativa respecto al papel que jugará acá... Ya veremos por qué me decido muajajajaja**

 **Como decía arriba agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, a quienes han agregado la historia a sus favoritos, quienes la visitan aunque no dejen su review... A todos, toditos, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! (los que me han dejado review, no dejen de hacerlo porfiss y quienes no lo hace, anímense XD)**

 **Bueno, por ahora los dejo deseándoles un hermoso fin de semana.**

 **Ale- San**


	4. YUKITO

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **YUKITO**

Entró casi que arrastrando los pies, no solo se trataba del cansancio que cargaba al salir más tarde de lo normal, sino que tenía un cierto malestar que no sabía interpretar. Arrojó su maleta sin fijarse dónde fue a dar y se dejó caer en la cama boca abajo totalmente rendido.

Seguramente todo se debía a lo sucedido en el transcurso del día, porque esa distaba mucho de ser una jornada de oficina normal y aunque había podido aplicar sus conocimientos y ser de ayuda para su jefa… Algo no se sentía bien, pero lastimosamente no tuvo tiempo de descubrirlo porque alguien llamaba a la puerta

\- Shao, soy yo, ábreme que esto pesa mucho

El joven corrió pensando en que su prima lo había desobedecido de nuevo y seguramente llegaba para llenar su pequeña despensa

\- Mei, ven acá – recibió los paquetes mientras la hermosa mujer de cabello negro se sentaba en la cama, que era el único mueble de la habitación – te he dicho que no hagas esto, además ya tengo un trabajo

\- Precisamente primito, ese es el motivo de mi visita, ya es hora de buscar algo más acorde

\- Sí, lo sé, es solo que he estado muy ocupado

\- Buenas noticias entonces, tendré unos días libres; el juez Akiyama cerrará su despacho por unos días y serán como unas minivacaciones, puedo ayudarte a buscar un apartamento

\- Gracias Mei, pero recuerda que no puede ser nada ostentoso, al fin y al cabo tengo el salario de un secretario

\- No te preocupes, además debes pensar en conseguir un vehículo propio, hacer ejercicio está muy bien, pero hay días que terminas cansado como para recorrer este trayecto

\- Para eso está el metro Mei, no tengo la capacidad de hacer una inversión de ese tipo justo ahora… Hay que ver cómo se dan las cosas

La morena sonrió y acarició el rostro de su primo – ¿Lo ves? Eres tan diferente a tu padre, siempre andando con prudencia, pero cuéntame ¿qué tal te ha ido con Sakura?

\- Bien, resultó que ella es justo como dijiste, tiene un corazón de oro y es ocurrente, divertida… Un desastre por momentos, pero muy inteligente y tenaz y…

\- Hey, hey… Detente un momento Shaoran, nunca te había escuchado halagar de esa manera a una persona, no será que… - empezó a decir con cara de pánico-

\- No Meiling, ya sé para donde va tu cabecita loca y estás muy equivocada, solo digo que es una gran mujer y me siento muy bien trabajando para ella

Meiling suspiró – Solo ten cuidado ¿si?

\- Lo tendré

Estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche conversando de cosas sin importancia como siempre solían hacerlo, a pesar que Shaoran no era una persona muy expresiva a veces se sentía solo y Meiling era la única con quien podía contar.

Al día siguiente, ya deseando que ese malestar de la noche anterior pasara, se dispuso para ir a trabajar pero no esperaba encontrarse con la torrencial lluvia que cubría la ciudad. Suspiró. Ojalá ese no fuera un augurio del día que le esperaba.

Tomó su paraguas, pero eso solo lo resguardaba de la cintura hacia arriba, sería inevitable llegar con la mitad de su cuerpo empapado; buscó en sus bolsillos y si mucho tenía para un pasaje en tren, pero tenía que caminar bastantes cuadras para llegar a la estación y de la estación de destino hasta la empresa, así que no valía la pena.

Casi una hora después estaba ingresando por las puertas del edificio, si bien no era la persona más efusiva, siempre sus modales le precedían, pero al parecer esa mañana no estaba para grandes demostraciones de caballerosidad, a la recepcionista apenas si la saludó con un escueto "buenos días" y cuando llegó a su piso, ni siquiera se molestó en saludar a sus "compañeras"

Hizo lo de todos los días, revisar el itinerario de su jefa, encendió su pc y mientras tanto se preparó un café caliente y un té para su jefa, pero cuando ingresó a la oficina no la encontró allí, era la primera vez que llegaba antes que ella, supuso que se debía al mal clima

De pronto pensó… _¿Y si Hideki fue a recogerla? Quizá no salió por temor… Debí haberla llamado, pero como estaba tan contenta con ese tal Yuyito, kuyito bahhh qué más da cómo se llama el personaje ese._

Se sentó frente a su escritorio y tomó su móvil, ¿sería prudente llamarla? ¿Y si interrumpía algo? ese último pensamiento lo mortificó en gran manera, pero justo escuchó su risa musical cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y fue como quitarle un gran peso de encima, se levantó para saludarla pero ahí estaba… El motivo de su alegre risa quizá, el mismo tipo de la noche anterior y el hermano de su jefa.

\- Buenos días Li – saludó Sakura con entusiasmo

\- Señorita Kinomoto – respondió parcamente Shaoran lo que llamó la atención de la castaña

\- Pequeña Sakura, espero me hagas el honor de acompañarme en el almuerzo

\- Claro que sí, no me lo perdería – respondió ella con alegría y luego lo vio desaparecer en la oficina de Touya

 _Qué bien, el hombre en cuestión había tenido la audacia de ganarse primero a su futuro cuñado, hombre inteligente._ Pensó Shaoran

\- Hey Li, ¿puedes venir por favor? – no se dio cuenta que se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos.

Tomó su agenda y todo lo necesario para seguir a su jefa.

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste? – preguntó amablemente la castaña – es un día muy lluvioso

\- Bien, gracias

Sakura seguía notándolo extraño pero se reservaba la inquietud, así que al grano

\- ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

\- Ninguna reunión por el momento, ¿debo agregar su cita para el almuerzo para que nadie la interrumpa? – esas palabras le supieron a vinagre

\- ¿Sabes que sí? Es una gran idea.

 _Muy bien Shaoran, ¡eres brillante!_ – se dijo a sí mismo el castaño

\- Estaré atento por si surge otra cosa, llámeme si necesita algo

Sakura tenía que salir de dudas, no era como si conociera a Li hace mucho tiempo, pero era obvio que algo le pasaba

El muchacho dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina pero ella lo detuvo

\- Shaoran… Espera – Sakura caminó hacia él – ¿Estás bien?

El castaño sin querer se quedó mirando esos ojos verdes tan cristalinos, tan sinceros… No podía recordar a parte de Meiling a alguien que le mostrara un poco de interés real, la gente que había conocido en su pasado se interesaban en él por su dinero y posición y cuando eso desapareció, las personas que le rodearon también

\- Shaoran… Shaoran… Estás raro

\- Disculpe por favor, creo que me levanté del lado equivocado de la cama

\- Shaoran… ¿Estás mojado? – El castaño no se había percatado que su ropa delataba su largo tránsito por la lluvia

\- Este… Yo…

\- Ven, siéntate un momento

Sakura tomó el teléfono y pidió le trajeran té caliente

\- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Vives muy lejos? ¿Caminaste hasta aquí?

Shaoran se sentía un poco incómodo por las preguntas, no quería que ella supiera de su precario estado financiero pero al parecer la mujer frente a él no daría su brazo a torcer.

\- Bueno… Si, vivo como a una hora de distancia más o menos y siempre camino hasta aquí, porque la estación del tren no queda muy cerca así que lo considero un desperdicio de tiempo

\- Shaoran, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? No debiste caminar con esa lluvia… Yo, no lo sé, habría podido pasar por ti o que llegaras más tarde, puedes enfermarte

En ese momento llegó la señora encargada con una bandeja de té y unos pequeños sándwich en una bandeja. Sakura se apresuró a servir el té para Shaoran y él apenado se sentó frente a ella

\- Señorita…

\- Sakura, por favor, ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo ¿no es así?

\- Sakura, me siento muy apenado, por favor, permítame servirle

\- Somos amigos Shaoran, de esa puerta hacia adentro las cosas son diferentes y me preocupa tu bienestar

¿Cómo seguir molesto con una persona como ella? Así que, agradecido, tomó la bebida caliente en sus manos y se sintió mucho mejor

\- Estaba pensando en algo y ahora que mencionas lo de tus largos trayectos, creo que te va a convenir

\- Dime

\- Mi hermano me traerá el auto y yo… Bueno, no es como si fuera a aprender de la noche a la mañana, podrías usarlo mientras tanto, ¿no lo crees?

\- No lo creo, digo… Muchas gracias pero no creo que sea correcto

\- ¿Correcto con quién? El auto es mío y lleva años guardado, además será como una forma de compensar el hecho de que me enseñes, porque créeme, tendrás que armarte de mucha paciencia

\- Sakura pero no es correcto, si alguien me ve usando ese vehículo va a parecer que me estoy aprovechando de ti o… No lo sé y no puedo darme el lujo de perder este trabajo, perdón pero no puedo

\- A ver Shaoran, tu jefa aquí soy yo, solo yo podría despedirte aunque mi propio abuelo se pare de cabeza, en segundo lugar: tú no te estás aprovechando de nadie porque la idea es mía

\- ¿Y si te transporto mientras aprendes a conducir?

\- En ese caso sería yo quien me aprovecho de ti

\- Usaré tus mismas palabras, tú no te aprovechas de nadie porque es mi idea. Además, es la manera más eficaz, por el momento, de deshacerte del idiota de Hideki

\- Bueno, en realidad es muy buena opción, pero creo que es solo cuestión de ser prudente y ambos nos beneficiamos de esto, ¿está bien?

Shaoran solo asintió y se levantó de su lugar – Debo ir a trabajar, el informe de ayer solo contenía las proyecciones según lo que hay establecido hasta ahora, hay que ajustar un poco los presupuestos según los programas que serán quitados y los que se van a implementar, cuando tenga todo listo puedes revisarlo y se harán las correcciones debidas.

\- Muchas gracias

En cuanto Shaoran salió de la oficina, Sakura se encargó de hacer una llamada al departamento de personal y corregir un detalle que la tenía inquieta.

La mañana había pasado demasiado rápido pero estaba logrando un excelente trabajo, ya hasta se había olvidado del motivo de su mal humor en la mañana hasta que le vio.

\- Buenas tardes – saludó el amable joven que venía a recoger a Sakura para su almuerzo

\- Buenas tardes – respondió sonando ligeramente cortante – permítame, llamaré a la señorita Kinomoto para avisarle que está aquí

\- No será necesario, Sakura y yo somos de mucha confianza – así que solamente se adentró en la oficina mientras Shaoran sostenía con más fuerza de la necesaria el lápiz que tenía en la mano.

Escuchó la suave y melodiosa risa de Sakura que seguramente estaba feliz de salir con el sujeto ese y concentró toda su fuerza en el pobrecito lápiz fingiendo que escribía algo hasta que escuchó como se quebraba en su mano.

\- Li, ¿estás bien? – se acercó la castaña con preocupación mientras que Shaoran se sentía avergonzado de haber sido descubierto en una acción tan irracional como esa

\- Sí, disculpe, es que creo que ya no los hacen como antes… Eso debe ser.

\- Pero no te lastimaste ¿cierto?

Él solo negó mientras Sakura lo observaba con atención – Bueno, voy de salida, puedes ir a almorzar cuando quieras y si necesitas algo, estaré pendiente de mi teléfono.

\- Que tengas una excelente tarde joven Li

Shaoran casi se vio a si mismo imitando a Yukito _"qui tinguis ini ixcilinti tirdiii" idiota_

 _Shaoran, cálmate, estás siendo totalmente irracional, él no te ha hecho nada, ha sido amable y tú eres más que esto._

Respiró profundo y siguió con su tarea para no mucho tiempo después partir rumbo a la cafetería; solo de nuevo y no sabía por qué se sentía algo… Vacío, estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, únicamente había almorzado dos veces con Sakura, solo eso.

Al llegar al recinto encontró varios grupos reunidos: algunos lo miraban con recelo y otros ni lo determinaban. Se sentó en un rincón que estaba desocupado y donde seguramente estaría tranquilo, tomó su caja de almuerzo y el pequeño termo con té.

Mientras comía, revisaba su móvil, en redes sociales solo le interesaba conocer las actividades de sus hermanas que al igual que él estaban fuera de China. Las tres mayores Fuutie, Shiefa y Fanren se habían casado hace algunos años, afortunadamente llevaban una vida tranquila, alejadas de la familia en Estados Unidos, y Feimei, era una artista plástica que viajaba por el mundo. Trataba de mantener una constante comunicación con ellas, ya que su madre había fallecido años atrás a causa de un cáncer y eso también desencadenó que el comportamiento irresponsable de su padre empeorara y se desentendiera de lo que debía hacer

Recuerdos… Recuerdos que desearía no tener, era una pérdida de tiempo pensar e "qué habría pasado si…"La vida era lo que era y punto, solo quedaba avanzar y escribir un nuevo panorama. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando alguien se acercó.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

En ese momento él no reconoció la voz así que solo asintió y suspiró mirando su teléfono

\- ¿Son tu familia? – se espantó cuando se percató que _esa persona_ estaba invadiendo su espacio personal

\- Oiga – dijo un tanto alterado, pero en cuanto vio esa melena castaña asomada con total curiosidad hacia su teléfono se sonrojó en el acto – Pero Sak… Señorita Kinomoto, ¿qué está haciendo acá?

\- Estabas muy distraído Li y bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, preferí comer aquí, tenemos bastante trabajo y si me iba con Yukito quizá nos entretendriamos toda la tarde

\- Ya veo

\- Además… Sé lo solo que sueles estar y creo que nadie debería pasar por eso y mucho menos a causa de la estupidez de unas cuantas

Shaoran se sintió sobrecogido por esa confesión, creía muy en su interior que ese era el verdadero motivo por el que había regresado… Total, con ese tal Yuki podía pasar la noche en un hermoso restaurante o en la comodidad de su apartamento… y la rabia empezó a arder de nuevo en su interior

\- Li… Li, ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Eh? Si, perdón, me distraje

\- Estás rojo… Quizá sea fiebre; lo sabía, el que te hayas mojado esta mañana y permanecer con esa ropa húmeda terminó afectándote

\- No, no es eso, perdón, estoy bien

\- ¿Seguro? – dijo mientras llevaba el dorso de su mano a la frente de su asistente – Mmmm bueno, eso parece, pero si te sientes mal avísame por favor

Ninguno de los dos notaba todas las miradas que se dirigían hacia ellos y los comentarios que pudieran resultar de lo que habían observado

\- ¡Hey! No me dejen afuera, comeré con ustedes – dijo Tomoyo que se sentó frente a ellos con toda la tranquilidad del caso

Los tres se dedicaron a comer y compartir una que otra anécdota, sobre todo las mujeres que se reían al hablar de las metidas de pata de Sakura y que inevitablemente hicieron reír al joven Li y disfrutar de un muy agradable almuerzo, como hace mucho no lo tenía.

Shaoran estaba concentrado en su trabajo, faltaba poco para culminar con la propuesta que tenía para Sakura hasta que una voz dulce como la de su jefa pero un poco más madura llamó su atención.

\- Joven Li – Al mirarla, era una mujer de mediana edad absolutamente hermosa, con unos ojos como los de Sakura y cabello largo grisáceo, definitivamente se trataba de su madre – ¿Podría por favor decirle a mi hija que la espero en mi oficina lo más pronto posible? Gracias

Así como llegó, desapareció tras las puertas de una de las oficinas; era extraño, nunca había reparado en ella, pero ingresó a la oficina de Touya que estaba vacía así que seguramente ella no se encontraba en ese piso… Fuera cual fuera la razón mejor hacía lo que le había pedido

\- Señorita Kinomoto, su madre la espera en la oficina de su hermano… Aunque dijo que en su oficina, perdón estoy confundido

\- No te preocupes, esa era su oficina cuando trabajaba en este piso. Seguramente a eso se refería.

\- Ya veo… Bueno, ya sabe entonces que la está esperando

\- Gracias Shaoran

Poco después vio como Sakura salía de su oficina para internarse en la de su hermano.

\- Madre, ¿querías verme?

\- Siéntate por favor, Sakura

El ambiente se sentía tenso, conocía a su madre y no la había llamado para saber cómo estaba

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Verás… He recibido unos informes un poco… Incómodos por así decirlo respecto a tu relación con tu… Asistente

\- Aja…

\- Específicamente el día de hoy en la cafetería del edificio

\- Y ¿qué fue eso tan… Incómodo que pude haber hecho?

\- No es algo grave, pero no corresponde al comportamiento que deba tener alguien de nuestra posición, ¿cómo es eso de que estabas acariciando su rostro? Además conversabas con él con toda tranquilidad y confianza

\- Ay mamá, creo que tienes un informante miope, no le estaba acariciando el rostro, estaba tomando su temperatura porque pensé que podía tener fiebre, llegó empapado a trabajar hoy y…

\- El asunto es que no es nuestro problema, Sakura. Te conozco bien y sé que te interesas genuinamente por las personas, pero hay unos límites, es tu empleado y debes saber manejar eso

\- Difiero contigo madre, Shaoran me ha ayudado más de lo que cualquiera lo ha hecho desde que llegué

\- Ah… ¿Shaoran?

\- Si, ese es su nombre

\- Ahí está el punto Sakura, no puedes involucrarte en relaciones más allá de las laborales, no es tu amigo, es tu empleado y mucho menos debes prestarte para ese tipo de habladurías por parte de los demás empleados

\- Mamá, conozco tu forma de ser y ese elitismo que intentas inútilmente ocultar. Shaoran más allá de ser mi empleado es una persona como cualquier otra, muy inteligente y servicial y si intentas que cambie mi comportamiento con él a causa de las habladurías de personas chismosas y que no tienen una vida propia, estás muy equivocada; mi comportamiento con Shaoran no cambiará y de igual manera, cualquier empleado que se quiera acercar a mí a compartir una conversación o un almuerzo, lo haré con gusto. Si eso era todo, tengo mucho trabajo

\- Sigues siendo igual de terca Sakura, solo no quiero que estés en boca de todo el mundo

\- Eso no me interesa, mamá, eres tú quien está sufriendo por eso. ¿Puedo retirarme ahora?

Con un ademán Nadeshiko le indicó que se marchara. Y Sakura no podía disimular la rabia que la invadía, detestaba esa faceta de su madre.

\- Señorita, ¿se siente bien?

\- Li, ¿puedes pedir un poco de té para mí por favor? Y dile a Misa que venga a mi oficina en 10 minutos – Misa era la asistente de su abuelo

\- Si señorita.

De manera que Shaoran cumplió con el pedido de su jefa y él mismo se disponía a llevar el té, aunque cuando llegó a la oficina todavía la notó bastante alterada

\- Sakura, ¿estás bien? – preguntó él con real preocupación

\- Sí, disculpa por preocuparte, es solo que tengo un asunto que solucionar. ¿Le dijiste a Misa que la esperaba?

\- Si señora

\- Bueno, la anuncias por favor antes de hacerla pasar

Shaoran hizo una leve reverencia y salió de su oficina pensando en qué pudo haber pasado para alterarla tanto

Unos minutos después, frente a él, estaba Misa quien con una fingida amabilidad le dijo a Shaoran que iba en atención al llamado que Sakura había hecho

Shaoran la anunció y la joven ingresó

\- Señorita Kinomoto, ¿me necesitaba?

\- Si, siéntate por favor – la castaña se levantó de su lugar y empezó a rodear a la muchacha que ya se veía bastante nerviosa pues nunca había visto a Sakura en ese grado de seriedad y podría decirse que de molestia – Iré al grano. No hace mucho tiempo llegué pero hay algo que deberías saber de mí. Detesto, odio con todo mi ser los chismes

La muchacha se sonrojó violentamente y Sakura lo notó de inmediato y continuó – ¿Pero sabes qué otra cosa odio? Las personas problemáticas y que se aprovechan de los demás. No creas que es desconocida para mí la situación del Señor Li y si no había hecho nada hasta ahora es porque no me gusta meterme en esas situaciones tan infantiles y ridículas, pero han pasado los límites al llamar a mi madre para darle información no solo errada sino totalmente fuera de lugar.

\- Pero señorita yo…

\- No te he dado permiso de hablar – interrumpió Sakura - No crean que por permanecer todo el tiempo en mi oficina no me entero de las cosas, sé que tienes línea directa con mi madre para andar chismeando sobre todo lo que hago, pero no te equivoques, el hecho de que la mayor parte del tiempo sea una persona tranquila no quiere decir que voy a permitir que pasen por encima de mí y acabas de cruzar un límite muy peligroso

La muchacha estaba al borde de las lágrimas – ¿Me va a despedir?

\- No te voy a mentir, en este momento es lo primero que quisiera hacer, pero no tomo decisiones alterada y a pesar de poder hacerlo, pues no creo que mi abuelo ponga demasiada oposición y mucho más si le cuento los motivos… No, no lo haré, pero te observaré de cerca, muy de cerca y no solo a ti sino también a Kaori. A partir de ahora, no quiero que sigan sembrando cizaña o alterando el clima laboral de la empresa con sus malignas intenciones de vengarse de Li por un puesto que su amiga no merecía. Él está aquí por mérito propio y cada día se gana más su puesto, así que basta ya.

\- Con todo respeto señorita Kinomoto, una persona profesional no se va con chismes a su jefa como si se tratara de una escuela.

Sakura había estado tratando de calmarse los últimos minutos, pero ese comentario hizo que el fuego se encendiera de nuevo. Así que respiró profundo o podría lanzar a esa mujer por la ventana

\- Precisamente, sigue tu propio consejo y de paso el ejemplo de Li, él nunca se ha quejado ni me ha dicho nada, es solo que no soy ciega y esa campaña estúpida que han emprendido en su contra ha sido demasiado obvia y repito, no voy a permitir que arruinen el entorno laboral poniendo a todos en contra de Li que es un excelente empleado. Anda con cuidado Misa, te estaré vigilando.

La voz de Sakura sonaba tan amenazante que aquella mujer no dudó ni un instante que la dulce castaña pudiera cumplir su palabra y ponerlas de patitas en la calle. Esa definitivamente era ya una batalla perdida.

\- Retírate por favor – fueron las últimas palabras de Sakura a esa terrible mujer que obedeció en el acto

Cuando Misa salió de la oficina, era obvio para Shaoran su estado de consternación y se preocupó por Sakura… Algo le estaba pasando y quizá se enojara por eso, pero tenía que ver cómo podía ayudarla

\- Señorita Kinomoto – dijo al asomarse levemente por la puerta – ¿está usted bien?

\- Sigue por favor

Shaoran obedeció

\- ¿Quieres saber otra cosa de mí? – preguntó mientras el castaño tomaba asiento en la silla del frente y ella miraba algún punto en el horizonte

\- Sí, claro

\- Odio las injusticias y las acciones mal intencionadas; no entiendo qué tiene una persona en la cabeza cuando hace cosas solo para dañar a otro. Nunca lo he entendido y me molesta mucho cuando soy testigo de ello

\- Bueno, tenemos eso en común, yo tampoco lo entiendo… Es decir, la vida es lo suficientemente complicada como para además, ocuparse de las vidas ajenas

Sakura sonrió – Tú si me entiendes

\- ¿Necesitas algo? no te veo muy bien

\- Créeme, estoy mejor que hace un rato… Shaoran, quiero pedirte de antemano disculpas y sé muy fuerte

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Mi madre, es una mujer amable cuando se lo propone, pero así mismo cuando alguien no es o está acorde a lo que ella quiere, puede ser… Bueno, no debería hablar así de mi madre, solo… Ten paciencia, puede llegar a ser muy hiriente.

\- Nunca lo habría imaginado – respondió Shaoran sorprendido – Es una mujer tan hermosa y educada.

\- Te digo que puede ser muy amable cuando se lo propone… Pero también es excelente actriz y engaña con facilidad, aunque no siempre fue así; cuando yo era niña era muy diferente, dulce, siempre ocupándose de nosotros hasta que poco a poco fue involucrándose más en los negocios y con los años fue cambiando

\- Gracias por decirme eso, tendré cuidado entonces.

\- Si algo sucede Shaoran, no dudes en decírmelo por favor, no quiero que se aprovechen de ti. Aunque no lo creas de quien menos debes cuidarte es de Touya, él dice y hace las cosas de frente, ya ves como siempre intenta molestarte, pero es todo lo que hace… Y hablando de eso, perdón por inmiscuirme, pero ¿las mujeres a quienes veías hoy en tu teléfono son familiares tuyas?

\- Son mis hermanas, todas mayores. Tres de ellas viven en EEUU con sus esposos y mis sobrinos y la menor de ellas es artista y viaja permanentemente.

\- Son muy bonitas

\- Y maravillosas personas, solo que no podemos vernos con mucha frecuencia, afortunadamente existen las redes sociales.

\- Lo sé, es una gran herramienta

\- Sakura, tengo que irme, no termino aún el informe y quiero que lo revises hoy mismo… A menos que… Tengas planes – Sintió un vacío en el estómago al decir esas palabras, ya su molestia había desaparecido por completo hasta que recordó a aquel sujeto y que por pura casualidad apareció como por arte de magia.

\- Yukito, espero que hayas disfrutado tu almuerzo – saludó amablemente la castaña

\- Con seguridad lo hubiese disfrutado más si te hubieras quedado conmigo – respondió él mientras sujetaba las manos de Sakura y Shaoran contemplaba la escena pensando en mil escenarios, ninguno de ellos agradable.

\- Con permiso – dijo seriamente dispuesto a salir de la oficina

\- Shaoran… ¿Podrías conseguirme una pastilla para el dolor?

\- ¿Se siente bien?

\- Es solo dolor de cabeza y no quiero que empeore

\- En un momento la traeré

\- Gracias y… Sí, dame el informe por favor

\- No Sakura, no me digas que trabajarás hasta tarde… - replicó Yukito

\- No te preocupes, saldré a tiempo.

Shaoran regresó por el informe y luego desapareció del lugar farfullando cuanta maldición se le atravesaba por la cabeza; no soportaba al personaje en cuestión y su manera tan cercana de tratarla… Se moría por saber qué papel jugaba en la vida de Sakura, pero sin duda uno muy importante por el trato tan cercano que tenían.

Buscó lo que su jefa pedía pero no tenía disponible en ese piso, tendría que ir a la enfermería. Subió al elevador, quizá era buena idea dar ese pequeño viaje para despejarse un poco

Siguió las indicaciones hasta llegar a la enfermería de la empresa y se encontró con una joven de cabello castaño y dos trenzas que lo saludó con amabilidad.

\- Buenas tardes, necesito un par de analgésicos

\- Buenas tardes… ¿Son para ti?

\- No, son para mi jefa, la señorita Kinomoto

\- No me digas que tiene migraña – dijo apenada la enfermera – ella padece unas migrañas terribles desde que era niña, si es así lo mejor será que la Dra. la examine

\- No lo mencionó, solo dijo que le dolía la cabeza es que no ha tenido una tarde fácil

\- En ese caso quizá sea solo cansancio, llévale esto, es muy efectivo y dile por favor que si se siente mal o empeora el dolor aquí la estaremos esperando – respondió la chica con una sonrisa amable – Y por cierto, ¿tú eres…?

\- Shaoran Li, asistente de la señorita Kinomoto, mucho gusto

\- Con que eres el famosísimo Li, bueno, ya sabes dónde estoy en caso de que tú o Sakura necesiten algo, estamos para servirles.

\- Es muy amable, con permiso

Shaoran empezó de nuevo su trayecto a la oficina agradecido de haber encontrado por fin a alguien amable; cuando iba ingresando al elevador tropezó un poco y sintió cuando uno de sus lentes de contacto se cayó, por lo que tuvo que agacharse a buscarlo, lo necesitaría hasta terminar su jornada laboral.

Unos pisos más arriba, dos personas ingresaron al elevador y al parecer no notaron su presencia

\- No puedo creer que lleves dos días acá y casi no nos hemos visto

\- Sé que has estado ocupado, no te preocupes… Además, luego pasaremos tanto tiempo juntos que quizá te canses de mí

\- No digas eso Yuki, jamás podría cansarme de ti

 _¿Yuki? ¿Yukito?_ Fue el pensamiento que atravesó la mente de Shaoran. En ese momento decidió quedarse muy quieto para intentar entender lo que estaba sucediendo y es que esa no era una conversación normal entre dos amigos o cuñados en su defecto, además, quien creería que el ogro Kinomoto podría ser tan… Amable

\- ¿Hablaste con Sakura?

\- Si, al parecer se quedará revisando unos informes, pero prefiero esperarla, hace mucho no hablamos y ya ves que anoche tampoco pudimos hacerlo.

\- En ese caso, vamos a la cafetería un rato mientras la esperas – dijo Touya – de verdad te he extrañado

Fueron las últimas palabras antes de que ambos hombres se fundieran en un largo y sentido abrazo y luego bajaron en el piso de la cafetería

Shaoran estaba petrificado ante lo que había visto, no por las preferencias sexuales de ambos hombres… Bueno, un poco del ogro Touya. Lo que lo desconcertaba era la situación en sí misma, de por sí es difícil que tu pareja te engañe, debía ser devastador saber que era justo con tu hermano…

El castaño descendió del elevador pensativo y meditando sobre lo que debía hacer, ¿era prudente contarle a Sakura? ¿Y si no le creía?

Definitivamente antes de cometer una imprudencia trataría de indagar un poco más sobre su relación y con base en eso tomará una decisión.

Llegó a la oficina, llamó a la puerta y al escuchar la autorización de su jefa, ingresó.

\- Aquí están las pastillas, las envió especialmente la enfermera, la señorita… Perdón, no pregunté su nombre

\- Chiharu Mihara – completó Sakura – es una chica tan dulce, nos conocemos hace muchos años y tanto ella como la Dra que se llama Naoko Yanagisawa por cierto, saben perfectamente qué medicamentos puedo tomar y cuáles no, así que puedes confiar en ellas.

Shaoran la vio tan tranquila trabajando que no quería alterarla como estaba hace rato, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo?

Unos segundos después decidió lanzarse al ruedo, empezaría indagando un poco.

\- Sakura, perdón… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Sí, claro, dime

\- El joven que estaba aquí hace un rato… ¿Es tu novio? Mi pregunta es porque tal vez no he sido muy atento con él y…

Sakura lo miró como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza antes de estallar en una sonora carcajada que dejó confundido a Shaoran

\- Perdóname Shaoran, no puedo creer que no te lo presenté; Yukito es mi cuñado, él y mi hermano Touya están comprometidos y son novios hace bastantes años ya. Es como otro hermano mayor para mí, por eso nos queremos tanto

El rostro de Shaoran era un todo un poema, había estado haciéndose un tremendo nudo en la cabeza por la presencia de aquel joven y todo había sido un invento de su cabeza loca

\- ¿De verdad pensaste que era mi novio?

\- Perdón, me siento un idiota completo por inmiscuirme en asuntos que no me corresponden

\- Shaoran no te trates así, es un error simplemente… Yo no tengo novio, bueno, de hecho hace relativamente poco tiempo estoy sola, mi último novio era australiano. Así que si alguien llega diciendo que es mi novio, ya sabes que es una vil mentira

El castaño sonrió y asintió – La dejaré para que termine su revisión

\- No, no te vayas aun, necesito que me expliques esto por favor

Shaoran se acercó y cuando revisó el informe se percató de la ausencia de uno de sus lentes y la dificultad que le generaba esta pérdida

\- Espéreme un momento por favor, ya regreso – afortunadamente cargaba sus anteojos en caso de una emergencia como esa, así que los buscó y rápidamente regresó con Sakura

\- Mmmmm señor Li, permítame decirle que se le ven muy bien esos anteojos – dijo Sakura levantando las cejas sugerentemente – Ya vas a ver que cuando estas mujeres dejen de lado la pataleta y terminen esa campaña contra ti, voy a tener que luchar para quitarte las mujeres de encima – decía Sakura totalmente divertida

El asunto es que eso era lo que menos le interesaba a Shaoran… O por lo menos eso creía

 **Hola!**

 **Yo por aquí con un poco de afán a pesar de la hora, tengo que terminar un proyecto para el jardín infantil de mi hijo y una presentación para la universidad de mi hermana (noche larga)**

 **Como siempre, agradecerles de lo más profundo de mi corazón todos sus reviews, sus visitas, que hayan agregado la historia y que se interesen en ella, como ven, Yukito está donde y con quien debe estar pero nos sirvió un poquito para dañarle la cabeza a Shaoran.**

 **No se ustedes pero amo la personalidad de Sakura, no deja de ser la chica dulce y bondadosa pero tampoco permite que se aprovechen de ella y quiero que siga así**

 **Bueno, ahora sí los dejo porque el tiempo apremia, a quienes me escriben como invitados saben que no puedo responderles de forma directa, pero por aquí les dejo un besote enorme y un super abrazo de agradecimiento**

 **Los quiero montones y espero que me dejen saber qué tal les pareció**

 **Ale-San**


	5. HOGAR

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **HOGAR**

\- _Sak, ¿qué harás el fin de semana?_

\- Hmmmm tenía planeado dormir, dormir y si me queda algo de tiempo, seguir durmiendo

 _\- Ya veo… Oye ¿qué tal te ha ido con Shaoran?_

\- Mei, me salvaste la vida, ese chico ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado

\- _Eso suena un tanto sospechoso Sakurita_

\- No Mei, no en ese sentido, es un excelente empleado y creo que nos estamos haciendo buenos amigos

 _\- Me alegra oír eso… Por cierto, de él se trata el plan maravilloso del fin de semana_

\- Te escucho

\- _Bueno, hay cosas de Shaoran que quizá no sepas todavía… El caso es que ha estado viviendo en una pequeña habitación y ahora que tiene un buen empleo puede conseguir un apartamento decente y encontré uno perfecto para él, ¿quieres ir conmigo a decorarlo? Quiero sorprenderlo_

\- Cuenta conmigo entonces. ¿Y Tommy?

\- _Sak, andas en las nubes, ella se va mañana para Europa con el abuelo_

\- ¡Lo olvidé por completo!

\- _Bueno, entonces mañana te llamo para que me acompañes a comprar algunos muebles y luego organizamos todo si?_

\- Perfecto

Para Sakura era un plan excelente; quería de una u otra forma compensar todo lo que Li hacía por ella día tras día y es que pasó de ser un miembro importante de la organización para volverse imprescindible para ella, mucho más en términos financieros; todos los programas que ella había querido implementar habían sido aprobados porque se ajustaban a los presupuestos que Shaoran diseñó

Sonrió al recordar el episodio de la semana anterior con Touya…

 **Flashback**

Sakura se encontraba en la oficina de Touya enfrascados en los benditos presupuestos… Afortunadamente el área de Sakura salía bien librada, pero había otras áreas que excedían los valores asignados y no lograban hacer los ajustes correspondientes sin prescindir de cosas importantes.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, perdón por interrumpirla – era Shaoran – Quisiera saber si puedo tomar mi hora de almuerzo

Ambos hermanos miraron sus relojes, habían pasado toda la mañana en eso, observando un tablero bastante grande que tenía escritas las tres áreas donde más problemas estaban encontrando y sus respectivos gastos y no se habían percatado de la hora.

\- Claro Li, no hay ningún problema

\- ¿Usted no va a almorzar? – preguntaba el castaño mientras Touya lo miraba con molestia, sabía que era su labor pero no le gustaba en lo más mínimo que se mostrara tan preocupado por ella

\- No quisiera salir hasta que no podamos resolver esto, tenemos hasta mañana para enviar todos los presupuestos de la compañía y así lograr su aprobación en la junta de mañana.

\- Ya veo – sin que los hermanos lo notaran Shaoran se quedó parado tras ellos observando el mismo tablero, quizá otra perspectiva sería útil y unos cuantos minutos después encontró una alternativa para una de las áreas.

\- ¿Puedo plantearles algo? – preguntó tímidamente

Touya bufó – No sabía que seguías aquí, secretario – él de antemano sabía que Sakura lo iba a mirar con cara de muy pocos amigos pero le encantaba molestarla a través del joven chino

\- Shaoran, ¿qué viste?

\- Miren aquí – señaló el tablero – en todas las áreas hay gastos que podrían ser subsanados por sus mismos clientes y proveedores.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Por ejemplo, encuentro que el área de salud suministra algunos medicamentos de carácter preventivo a todos los empleados… Bueno, como ustedes saben, es mucho lo que esta empresa aporta al sistema de salud y existen unos programas de compensación, es decir, como forma de devolver a los grandes contribuyentes parte de esos aportes ellos regalan esos medicamentos, de esa forma se ahorraría ese dinero y del mismo modo se puede hacer con todas las áreas… Por ejemplo en los alimentos que se suministran a los empleados, la empresa proveedora puede dar a la compañía algunos beneficios adicionales, es solo cuestión de adelantar las negociaciones.

\- Me parece una excelente idea, pero ¿y si se niegan?

\- Hay muchos otros proveedores y no creo que siendo clientes de tantos años y con un importante músculo financiero estén dispuestos a perderlos por no hacer algunas concesiones

\- Eres brillante Shaoran, ¿qué opinas Touya?

El moreno observaba con atención el tablero, ¿cómo es que no lo había visto? Definitivamente ese secretario estaba adoptando una manía de cerrarle la boca de manera olímpica.

\- Tengo que revisarlo – respondió con seriedad

Sakura sonreía a sus espaldas – es una buena solución y lo sabes hermanito, admite tu derrota – dijo palmeando su espalda – Creo que no tengo más que hacer aquí, adiosito – Salió casi que aguantando la risa y yendo directamente a su oficina junto a Shaoran

\- Sakura, perdón, no quise inmiscuirme solo me pareció que era una buena idea

\- Me encanta cuando haces eso

\- ¿Qué cosa? – respondió Shaoran sorprendido y tratando de disimular su sonrojo

\- Que le cierres la boca a mi hermano, ahí debe estar revolcándose de la rabia por no haberse dado cuenta él de la solución que sugeriste

\- No era esa mi intensión

\- Lo sé Shaoran, ¡pero salió perfecto! ¿Vamos a almorzar?

\- Vamos

 **Fin Flashback**

Cuando recordaba eso no podía evitar reírse, Touya era tan infinitamente terco pero aun así tuvo que acogerse a la idea de Shaoran y sin pensarlo terminaron ahorrando en miles de dólares

Cada vez que pensaba en eso también se percataba de lo efímero que sería el paso de Shaoran por su cargo, definitivamente era muy inteligente y capaz como para permanecer en un cargo tan pequeño y aunque le entristecía profundamente, ella misma lo ayudaría de ser necesario.

Aquella noche cerró sus ojos y se dejó envolver por el sueño, el día siguiente pondría todo su empeño porque todo saliera muy bien

Había terminado de conversar con sus hermanas en una conferencia telefónica; era la única forma que tenían de verse y ese era uno de los mejores momentos que tenía, le recordaba al hogar, la calidez de sus hermanas que durante toda su infancia fueron un verdadero dolor de cabeza con sus risas estridentes a través de la mansión.

Suspiró al pensar en aquellos viejos y mejores tiempos, no podía negar que a veces extrañaba mucho su hogar, pero también llegaban a su mente los recuerdos de las peleas entre sus padres, cuando su madre rogaba a su padre que dejara las apuestas o de las fiestas estrafalarias y excesivas que él solía hacer en la mansión mientras su madre se encerraba a llorar

Sacudió su cabeza, eso era lo que menos quería recordar y mucho menos la muerte prematura de su madre… Cuántas vueltas podía dar la vida, si todo hubiese salido como debería, ahora estaría a cargo de su propia empresa, en cambio, se dedicaba a servir el café, manejar la agenda, enviar correos…

Miró al techo con atención, a pesar de todo, estaba agradecido, tenía un empleo tranquilo y aunque no ganaba mucho dinero era lo suficiente para satisfacer todas sus necesidades y un poco más, era lo bueno de aprender a vivir una vida sencilla.

Aunque recordó que Meiling se había ofrecido a buscar un lugar nuevo para él pero no lo había llamado de nuevo. Se levantó para tomar una cerveza y se encogió de sus hombros despreocupadamente, confiaba en ella, seguramente encontraría un lugar confortable. Ahora, se dedicaría a ver qué podía hacer el fin de semana… Sería un poco largo, ya estaba perdiendo la costumbre a estar tan solo

\- ¡Mei, Ya llegué! Perdón, perdón, perdón – decía sin cesar la castaña que llegaba corriendo por una esquina de la calle donde Meiling la había citado

\- ¡Sakura Kinomoto, nunca cambias!

\- ¡Me perdí! Decidí tomar el metro para no tomar un taxi pero no supe en qué estación bajarme y bueno, ya imaginarás. ¿Vamos?

La morena sonrió, definitivamente esa era Sakura y a pesar de aquellos pequeños detalles, era inevitable quererla… Esa era precisamente su preocupación con Shaoran, que tarde o temprano pasaría lo que tanto temía

\- Meiiii estás en la luna

\- Perdón Sak, ¿me decías?

\- Que cuál es el apartamento

\- Ah sí, justo en este edificio, no se ve como la cosa más lujosa pero para empezar, está bien

Era un edificio pequeño, solo cuatro pisos por lo que no tenía elevador, pero se veía limpio, las paredes de los pasillos pintadas de unos suaves colores y muy tranquilo.

\- Este es – dijo Meiling introduciendo la llave e ingresando al lugar

Sakura recorrió el lugar con la mirada, estaba en las mismas condiciones que el pasillo, paredes beige, un cuarto, una pequeña sala y cocina independiente, el típico apartamento de un joven soltero

\- ¿Los muebles?

\- Le conseguiré algunos, solo lo necesario, si lo amueblo por completo se enojará conmigo, es demasiado orgulloso

Sakura se quedó mirando a su amiga… Hasta ese momento nunca se había preguntado cuál era la relación de su amiga y su asistente; eran amigos al parecer, sí, pero… Es muy raro tomarse tantas molestias solo por un amigo

\- ¿Vamos?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Vi una tienda de muebles no muy lejos de aquí, si vamos pronto podrán traerlos hoy mismo y podremos organizarlo… Quisiera pintar algunas paredes con un color verde que es su favorito, darle algunos toques hogareños, ¿no te parece?

\- Excelente idea Mei

Salieron y efectivamente la tienda contaba con muebles muy bonitos que sin duda se verían muy bien en el apartamento, pero en una esquina vio un mueble reclinable que le pareció excelente para descansar; pudo imaginarlo tras una larga jornada laboral relajándose en ese bello sillón

\- Quiero este – le dijo al encargado

\- Me gusta, te va a servir mucho para relajarte

\- No es para mí, es mi regalo para Shaoran

\- ¿Shaoran?

\- No sabes lo difícil que fue lograr que me llamara por mi nombre y yo por el suyo… Es bastante rígido ¿no lo crees?

\- Ni lo digas, toda la vida fue de esa manera, diferente a sus hermanas y mucho más a su padre – La morena se quedó callada de golpe, no se había dado cuenta de toda la información que estaba revelando y que podría levantar sospechas, solo esperaba que la naturaleza distraída de Sakura jugara a su favor esta vez

\- ¡Oye, mira! Esa lámpara es linda, podría ponerla al lado de su cama ¿no te parece?

Meiling respiró aliviada, al parecer la castaña no le estaba prestando atención y se había salvado en esta ocasión.

Terminaron de hacer las compras de todo lo necesario y pidieron algo de comida para llevar, estarían todo el día si era necesario para al día siguiente darle la gran sorpresa

Y así transcurrió su jornada, entre risas, accidentes ocasionados por Sakura, música, comida… Era justo lo que la castaña extrañaba durante su ausencia. Tarde en la noche fueron al apartamento de Sakura para descansar allí y regresar en la mañana. El plan era prepararle un almuerzo especial, Meiling citaría a Shaoran y allí estarían ellas para recibirle en su nuevo hogar

Sakura pensaba emocionada en lo feliz que se sentiría el castaño. Además que ahora estaba más cerca de la oficina.

Respiraba agitadamente y apoyaba las manos en sus rodillas, a pesar de ser un día domingo y madrugar todos los días, no podía desaprovechar la hermosa mañana que se levantaba frente a él y madrugó a correr, ya tendría tiempo de holgazanear un rato

Al llegar, notó que su prima le había llamado varias veces. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado de dejar su teléfono?

Sabía que le recriminaría eso, si algo detestaba Meiling era que no le contestaran el teléfono, así que era mejor devolver la llamada de una vez _al mal paso darle prisa._

El teléfono repicó, una, dos, tres… Pero ella no contestaba, que extraño, si el celular parecía una extensión de su cuerpo y jamás se alejaba de él. La llamaría en un rato entonces, pero minutos después, justo cuando se disponía a darse un maravilloso y refrescante baño, el teléfono sonó de nuevo

\- ¡Xiao Lang Li, Quién demonios te crees para no contestar ese maldito teléfono!

\- Ya Mei, salí a correr y lo olvidé, eso fue todo

\- No hagas eso, sabes lo mucho que me preocupa que no contestes, sabes que tengo una terrible tendencia al fatalismo

\- Gracias por preocuparte

\- Vamos a almorzar ¿sí? Tengo el lugar perfecto

\- Pero esta vez invito yo

\- Eso lo discutiremos luego, solo dime que sí. Es más, si tienes otros planes, los cancelas ahora mismo.

Shaoran sonrió al otro lado de la línea – qué otros planes voy a tener, si prácticamente solo te conozco a ti

\- Es un buen punto… Pero quizá me cambies por nuestra querida amiga en común

El muchacho se sonrojó en el acto – Mei, no digas tonterías, Sakura es una persona importante, tiene familia y seguramente un sinfín de cosas por hacer, no se pondría a hacer planes conmigo

\- Ya, ya. Dejemos la autocompasión para después, te enviaré un mensaje con la dirección. Te espero a la 1

Cuando terminó la llamada no pudo evitar preguntarse: ¿qué estaría haciendo Sakura en ese momento? ¿cómo sería compartir un día fuera de la oficina con ella? Quizá era igual de divertida, tan puntual como cada día para llegar a su trabajo, qué aspecto tendría? La verdad es que en la empresa siempre era muy elegante…

¡Basta ya Shaoran! – se reprendió a sí mismo al descubrirse de nuevo pensando en ella, tenía que dejar de hacerlo si sabía lo que le convenía y seguir mirándola detrás de un enorme vidrio con la palabra JEFA como una etiqueta gigante

Se preparó entonces, aún tenía tiempo pero detestaba llegar tarde y afortunadamente su prima era igual. Se puso una camisa sencilla y que le quedaba algo ajustada y unos jeans.

Salió con dirección al lugar que le había dicho Meiling y cuando llegó la encontró en la entrada de un pequeño edificio agitando su mano emocionada así que se acercó con prontitud.

\- Que bueno que llegaste Shao… Vamos, vamos pronto

\- Hey cálmate, todavía es temprano para que tengas tanta hambre

Meiling le dio un golpe en el brazo – ¡Tonto, no es por eso!

Ingresaron al edificio y empezaron a subir las escaleras – Mei ¿a dónde me llevas? Esto no tiene ninguna pinta de restaurante

\- Shhhhh – la muchacha se quitó la pañoleta que llevaba en su cuello – agáchate

\- Qué pretendes Meiling Li

\- No me llames así – dijo seriamente – ven acá, es parte de la sorpresa que tengo para ti

El muchacho solo obedeció y se dejó hacer, de ahí en adelante ella tomó su mano para guiarlo hacia su nuevo hogar

Al abrir la puerta, Sakura estaba igual de emocionada a Meiling.

\- Ahora sí… Esta es tu sorpresa Shaoran

Lentamente Meiling descubrió sus ojos y el ambarino observó sorprendido todo a su alrededor, se trataba de un ambiente tan acogedor y bonito, las paredes de un bello color verde que daba vida al lugar, algunos muebles indispensables y al fondo… Ella, a quien menos esperaba ver en ese sitio

\- ¡Bienvenido Shaoran!

\- Sa… Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Fue todo idea de Mei, yo solo ayudé un poquito

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! Desde ayer estamos trabajando para tener todo preparado, puedes mudarte cuando quieras

El castaño seguía recorriendo el lugar incrédulo al pensar que por fin tendría un lugar más allá de las cuatro paredes de una habitación, una cocina donde podía preparar lo que quisiera, era la mejor sorpresa que pudieran darle

Por su parte las dos chicas miraban atentamente el rostro emocionado de Shaoran y Sakura pensaba que definitivamente todo había valido la pena con tal de verlo así de feliz.

\- Bueno, no sé ustedes pero yo tengo hambre – interrumpió Meiling

Se sentaron tranquilamente en la pequeña mesa que ubicaron en un espacio de la sala, justo al lado de un gran ventanal que llenaba de luz aquella habitación y dieron inicio al almuerzo

\- Esto está delicioso, ¿quién lo preparó?

\- Tu querida jefa, estimado Xiao Lang

\- ¿Xiao Lang?

\- Así es mi nombre en chino y muchas gracias Sakura, está delicioso

\- Es una de las cosas que más me gusta hacer en la vida, cocinar.

\- Perdón por lo que voy a decir, pero entonces ¿por qué te alimentas tan mal si cocinas delicioso?

\- Porque entre cocinar y dormir, prefiero dormir – respondió divertida la castaña – Oh y traje otra cosilla que espero les guste

Sakura corrió a la cocina y apareció un enorme pastel de chocolate con nueces que prácticamente hizo babear a Shaoran en cuanto lo vio

\- He ahí el talón de Aquiles de Shaoran mi querida Sakura, con esa arma secreta puedes lograr lo que quieras

\- No me digas… ¿En verdad te gusta? – preguntó con malicia la castaña y Shaoran solo asintió – Entonces disfrútalo, no sabes el gusto que me da cuando las personas disfrutan de lo que cocino

Aquella se tornó una tarde muy amena, terminaron sentados en la alfombra de la sala bebiendo cerveza y escuchando un poco de rock en español, compartiendo anécdotas, pero teniendo mucho cuidado de no revelar la relación consanguínea entre Shaoran y Meiling

Siendo ya de noche las chicas se dispusieron a partir, aunque Meiling acompañaría a Shaoran a recoger sus cosas para poder instalarse con tranquilidad; de igual manera no era mucho lo que tenía en aquella pequeña habitación, apenas su ropa y algunos enseres, así que no sería nada complicado.

Meiling se encargó de transportarlos, primero llevar a Sakura a su apartamento, luego a Shaoran por sus cosas y por último a descansar, al fin.

\- Mei, muchas gracias por todo, dime cuánto te estoy debiendo por los muebles que compraste

\- Nada

\- Mei por favor, sabes que estas cosas no me gustan, debo pagarte

\- Solo… No pienses en ello

\- Meiling, hablo en serio

\- Shao… - Meiling recordaba el pedido de Sakura que no le dijera nada a Shaoran sobre lo que ella había conseguido precisamente para no incomodarle – Lo mejor es dejar las cosas así y ya, disfruta de tu nuevo hogar

\- Meiling, no quieres verme enojado ¿verdad?

Recordó entonces a ese Shaoran enojado que desde niña siempre le daba miedo. No era agresivo en ninguna manera, pero podía ser increíblemente frío y no quería eso con su primo

\- Eres demasiado insistente – lo invitó a tomar asiento – yo no compré todas las cosas – dijo agachando la cabeza como anticipando la reacción de su primo

\- Explícate

\- Pues… Yo no tuve la culpa, iba a comprarlo todo ¡pero ella insistió!

\- Como es posible que hayas permitido que Sakura comprara algo, no sabes la vergüenza que siento Meiling

\- Ay Shao, no le des más importancia de la que tiene por favor… No sabes lo feliz que estaba; mira, Sakura es una mujer muy agradecida, no sé con exactitud cómo han sido las cosas entre ustedes en la oficina, solo sé que ella quería de alguna forma compensar lo que has hecho por ella, si le dices algo o yo le hubiese impedido hacerlo, se habría sentido mal y no sabes cómo puede romperte el corazón ver a Sakura triste, entonces… Solo agradece y disfruta. Oh, mira – señaló el sillón que la castaña compró especialmente para él – este sofá lo compró especialmente para los días que regresaras demasiado cansado del trabajo, decía que te imaginaba con un libro y una bebida caliente

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, te digo, estaba emocionadísima, así que no arruines las cosas como sueles hacerlo primito. Ahora sí, me voy a descansar, te quiero – se acercó y le dio un abrazo

El castaño se quedó pensativo y contemplando nuevamente el que sería su hogar, de verdad estaba intentando mantener esa distancia necesaria con Sakura, no ir más allá de lo que su posición obligaba, ella era inasequible para él y su cabeza lo entendía con toda claridad, ¡pero ella no ayudaba! Su forma de ser era simplemente, única.

Se sentó en aquel sillón y se dio permiso aunque fuera un rato de dedicar sus pensamientos a ella, solo a ella.

 **Hey! feliz día de San Valentín para quienes lo celebran, en mi país, por ejemplo, se celebra en septiembre y yo tengo mi celebración particular. Hoy hace siete años me comprometí con mi esposo jejeje**

 **En fin, este capítulo no tiene nada que ver con el tema pero quise subirlo hoy como regalito a ustedes y más que eso, como agradecimiento a todo su apoyo, ando todo el día con cara de ponqué recibiendo sus reviews, me llenan el corazón, de verdad. Me disculpo porque literalmente no he tenido tiempo de responderlos, pero no disminuye en nada el hecho de estar inmensamente agradecida.**

 **Este cap es más cortito que los otros pero el que se viene va a ser mas fuertecito, así que no se lo pierdan!**

 **Abrazos, besos y apapachos, los llevo en mi corazón**

 **Ale-San**


	6. VERDAD

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 **VERDAD**

\- Señorita Kinomoto, solo quería informarle que ya estoy acá, si necesita algo estaré disponible.

\- Gracias Li.

Shaoran se ubicó en su puesto de trabajo totalmente dispuesto a iniciar sus labores, ahora su nuevo apartamento estaba mucho más cerca así que el trayecto era más corto; revisó la agenda de su jefa encontrándose con un día bastante tranquilo, lo que le alegró bastante, significaba que Sakura no tendría tanto estrés sobre sus hombros aquel día.

Pasada una hora aproximadamente, vio a una de las personas encargadas de contratación que llevaba una carpeta en su mano y se acercó a él.

\- Buenos días, la señorita Kinomoto me mandó llamar

Mientras se comunicaba con Sakura, Shaoran pudo ver que se trataba de su expediente y se inquietó en el acto

\- Si, Li

\- Señorita Kinomoto, la señorita hayashi la busca

\- Déjala pasar, la estoy esperando y por favor que nadie nos interrumpa.

¿Era su impresión o el tono de voz de su jefa se escuchaba mucho más serio que de costumbre?

Al colgar el teléfono indicó a la señorita que podía pasar pero ahora estaba mucho más inquieto y pensando en ¿qué pudo haber hecho mal? ¿Había fallado en alguna de sus funciones? Quizá se le había pasado algo… O tal vez se había sobrepasado y había se tomaba demasiada confianza con ella.

Dios, ¡¿qué podía ser?!

Los minutos se sentían como si fueran horas, no sabía de qué manera lidiar con la inquietud que le generaba aquella reunión de su jefa, pero más le valía ocuparse en algo útil antes de terminar loco de paranoia. Es que ¡no podía perder ese empleo! ¡No ahora! ¿Qué haría para pagar la renta? Quizá había sido un error y se había apresurado en mudarse y es que claro… Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, quizá su racha de mala suerte no había parado ahí… Por todos los dioses, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

Casi sentía deseos de golpear su frente con el escritorio.

\- Li, la señorita Kinomoto lo espera en su oficina

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Hayashi salió. Se levantó, tragó saliva y se encaminó hacia aquella oficina que quién sabe qué le deparaba.

Un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios antes de entrar.

\- ¿Me necesitaba señorita Kinomoto?

\- Si, Li. Siéntate por favor – Oh por Dios, ni siquiera lo había corregido y pedido que la llamara Sakura, ni ella lo había llamado por su nombre

Tomó asiento y fue objeto del escrutinio de aquellos profundos y hermosos ojos verdes. No decía nada, solo lo miraba

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué te mandé llamar?

\- No señorita – respondió cabizbajo el castaño

\- Shaoran, cuando regresé de Australia y asumí este cargo, lo primero en que pensé fue en la persona que trabajaría para mí, debía ser una persona con amplia experiencia en el cargo y que más que una carga fuera un apoyo en todas mis tareas, pero luego te encontré a ti y he estado pensando las cosas con tranquilidad dándome cuenta que quizá cometí un error a la hora de contratarte

El pobre Shaoran se puso pálido, ¿qué podría decirle? Él pensaba que ya había aprendido a hacer el café como a ella le gustaba, quizá se equivocó un par de veces con algunos correos importantes pero no había sido tan grave, a pesar de todo trataba de presentarse a tiempo siempre y… ¿Qué había pasado?

\- Ese error lo voy a enmendar en este momento… Pero, ¿estás bien? Te pusiste pálido

\- Sakura yo… Señorita Kinomoto, por favor, por favor… Yo sé que quizá no he sido el mejor y he cometido errores pero por favor…

\- Shaoran, ¿de qué estás hablando?

\- Pues yo… Yo… Si es por lo de mi apartamento, perdón por la imprudencia de Meiling, quizá te causó muchos problemas o interrumpió planes importantes

\- Shaoran cálmate, no entiendo nada. Solo permíteme terminar ¿si? Lo que tengo en mis manos es tu archivo y aquí está tu contrato con todas las condiciones. Aquí está el error, definitivamente tú haces mucho más de lo que este contrato contempla y ganas mucho menos de lo que mereces. Lo que quiero es hacer un contrato nuevo con otras condiciones, sólo si estás de acuerdo

Shaoran quedó totalmente impávido al escuchar las palabras de Sakura, definitivamente tenía que dejar esa maldita manía de crearse películas en la cabeza sin tener la información completa, era obvio que Sakura no lo iba a echar así nada más y mucho menos sin motivos aparentes

La castaña se quedó mirándolo al ver que no tenía respuesta y las expresiones en el rostro de Shaoran

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Perdón, sí, estoy bien es solo que… - suspiró – pensé que me despedirías

\- ¿Despedirte? ¿Por qué haría yo semejante tontería?

\- No lo sé, es que… Toda esta situación aún me resulta irreal, al principio cuando Mei me habló de este puesto… Mis expectativas eran muy diferentes pero me siento muy cómodo aquí y… Contigo, como mi jefa. Además, te sentí tan seria que…

\- Y tú te has convertido literalmente en mi mano derecha, ni siquiera puedo pensar en qué podría hacer sin ti, pero hace unos días estaba pensando que no es justo que ganes lo mismo que las demás cuando haces mucho más que contestar teléfonos o llevar un itinerario; tus conocimientos financieros me han sacado de muchos apuros y aunque Touya prefiera arrancarse un brazo antes de reconocerlo, también le has ayudado mucho. Además, estaba seria porque no puedo ser un hada mágica todo el tiempo y menos delante de los demás empleados. Ahora, toma el nuevo contrato, revísalo y si estás de acuerdo lo firmas

Shaoran tomó un bolígrafo en ese mismo momento

\- Hey, ¿no vas a leerlo?

\- Confío en ti, sé que sea lo que sea que hayas cambiado aquí, es lo correcto

Sakura sonrió, siempre había considerado una tontería el confiar tan ciegamente en alguien, pero es que con Shaoran todo era diferente y sabía con todo su corazón que el cumpliría a cabalidad sus labores

\- Y te tengo otra noticia – emocionada buscó su bolso y extendió la mano a Shaoran

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Míralo – cuando abrió la mano, las llaves de su auto estaban allí – Mi hermano fue a mi apartamento un poco tarde anoche pero me llevó el auto, no sabes lo emocionada que estoy

\- Solo dime cuándo empezamos

\- Tendrá que ser el fin de semana – respondió ella haciendo un mohín que a él le pareció absolutamente adorable

\- Será cuando tú digas, jefa.

En ese momento el teléfono de Shaoran llamó la atención de ambos

\- Lo siento mucho, pensé que estaba en silencio – observó la pantalla – se trata de Mei

\- Contéstale

\- No, seguramente es una tontería, la llamaré luego

\- Shaoran, contéstale, no hay ningún problema

Él solo asintió y contestó el aparato – Hola Mei, estoy un poco ocupado… Sí, descansé bien anoche, gracias… No, siempre almuerzo en la empresa… Sí, si traje mi almuerzo – contestó rodando los ojos –

El asunto, es que a Sakura se le hizo un poco extraña la conversación y esto aunado a lo sucedido el fin de semana y el cariño y devoción demostrado por Meiling, eso no era algo normal de dos simples amigos… Además desde que había regresado no sabía que su amiga saliera con alguien aun sabiendo que era una chica tan pretendida y no solía estar sola por mucho tiempo. Tendrían que conversar y esta vez no se conformaría con cualquier respuesta.

\- Hola Mei

\- Hola Sak, que sorpresa, todo bien?

\- Sí, todo muy bien, quería invitarte a almorzar

\- Perfecto, paso por ti?

\- Sí, gracias. Qué te parece a las 12? Así tendremos tiempo para charlar un rato

\- Perfecto

Faltaba poco tiempo para su cita con Meiling, tenía que pensar la forma adecuada de abordarla y descubrir lo que estaba pasando, porque si algo detestaba Sakura Kinomoto era la mentira.

\- Shaoran, saldré a comer a las 12 y regreso en un rato. Si alguien me busca, dile que a las 2 estaré disponible.

\- Si señorita.

No quiso decirle con quién se encontraría, no quería que la pusiera sobre aviso en caso de que sus instintos no la engañaran y sí sucediera algo aunque en lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba que solo fuera una idea suya

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y ya estaba preparada esperando la llegada de Meiling en la recepción, de pronto y a lo lejos vio su vehículo rojo y la saludó con la mano

\- A dónde quieres ir?

\- Hay un restaurante cerca

Meiling siguió las indicaciones de la castaña, llegaron y se ubicaron en una mesa un tanto apartada, un lugar tranquilo para charlar.

\- Ahora sí, cuéntame señorita misterios, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu invitación?

\- Amo eso de ti Mei, siempre tan directa – Sakura suspiró – Verás Mei, sabes que soy un poco distraída no?

\- ¿Un poco?

\- Ya, está bien… Pero cuando me percato de las cosas tampoco las dejo pasar

Ahí, en ese preciso instante supo que Sakura estaba sospechando y no era una simple sospecha, podría decirse que era una certeza y que le sería muy difícil salir de esa situación sin decir la verdad, además que si algo tenían el trío de amigas es que no se ocultaban nada. Pero ¿cómo fallarle a Shaoran?

Sakura notó la expresión de preocupación de su amiga

\- Mei, ¿tienes algo que decirme?

\- Sak…

\- ¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos?

\- Jmmmm 15 años

\- Eres como una hermana para mí Mei y no te voy a amenazar con que me digas la verdad o perderás mi amistad, porque eso es basura, siempre estaré para ti… Además las cosas tarde o temprano salen a la luz, ¿no es mejor ser sincera?

\- Y ¿qué piensas que puede ser?

\- No lo sé, quizá tienes una relación con Shaoran y por alguna razón que no comprendo buscan ocultarlo

\- Solo prométeme que no lo juzgarás. Las cosas son un poco más complicadas que un simple noviazgo o una relación romántica – la castaña se dispuso a escuchar – Shaoran ha tenido una vida muy difícil y me pidió este favor solo para tener una oportunidad.

\- Explícame

\- Shaoran es mi primo, con mi madre llegamos a Japón por una crisis que estaba empezando a presentarse en la familia Li, mi madre de separó de mi padre antes que nos arrastrara con él y por eso no tengo el mismo apellido de Shaoran pero nos criamos juntos, lo conozco de toda la vida y él sí fue víctima de toda la hecatombe que se produjo en China; al lado de su padre el mío es un santo. Un hombre vicioso, mujeriego, pésimo administrador, dilapidó la fortuna de la familia y llevó a la bancarrota las empresas Li, tú estabas muy pequeña aun y el golpe final fue cuando estabas en Australia pero eso tuvo consecuencias en el mercado asiático. La cuestión es que mi primo es totalmente diferente a él, pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas y se vino a Japón para tratar de construirse una nueva vida; trató de conseguir empleo pero siempre lo rechazaron a causa de su apellido ¿cómo es posible que la gente te juzgue por algo tan insignificante? Cuando te dije ese día que tenía un candidato para ti, él había salido de una entrevista en la que una desgraciada quería aprovecharse de su situación y le hizo unas cuantas propuestas para nada honrosas con tal de darle el puesto y Shaoran se negó, eso puede hablarte de su integridad como persona, pero su situación financiera era pésima, no te doy los detalles por respeto a él… por favor Sakura, no lo juzgues por eso.

\- Mei pero ¿por qué mentirme? Tú me conoces, yo no habría hecho algo tan deplorable

\- Lo sé, pero él tenía mucho temor, debes entenderlo

\- El hecho de que lo entienda no quiere decir que lo justifique, además, ¿cómo se supone que confiaré en él en un futuro? Es una de las primeras cosas que te dije cuando hablé de esa vacante, alguien en que pudiera confiar… Tristemente, pensé que lo había encontrado.

\- Sak, no es porque sea mi primo, pero Shaoran es, por mucho, la mejor persona que podrías conocer, siempre leal y aunque te parezca contradictorio, también odia las mentiras. Es solo que las circunstancias fueron imperativas.

Los ojos de Meiling expresaban total sinceridad hacia ella, la conocía hace muchos años y sabía que lo que decía de Shaoran era cierto, pero dentro de su corazón, Sakura se sintió muy molesta; ella que había confiado su más íntimo secreto ante Shaoran, no entendía cómo él no había confiado en ella y no solo eso, al no decirle la verdad la catalogaba de la misma manera que a esas personas terribles que habían querido aprovecharse de él

El almuerzo transcurrió con una aparente calma, pero la tensión se sentía; las cosas no estaban bien y eso era obvio para Meiling, solo esperaba que Shaoran supiera lidiar con lo que vendría porque sí, el corazón de Sakura era absolutamente noble, pero los engaños jamás iban con ella.

Terminaron su almuerzo y regresaron a la empresa de Sakura

\- Sak, antes de que te vayas, por favor perdóname… Nunca fue mi intención herirte pero Shaoran es mi primo y lo he visto sufrir demasiado, no podía simplemente quedarme quieta

\- Hablaré con él – respondió Sakura escuetamente y luego bajó del vehículo

El camino hacia su oficina se hizo pesado; la verdad era que no quería llegar y tener que enfrentarlo, a pesar de su política de honestidad había llegado realmente a apreciar a Shaoran como un buen amigo, sabía de primera mano que era una excelente persona y definitivamente había un conflicto en su interior.

Cuando regresó no encontró a Shaoran en su puesto, seguramente había salido tarde a almorzar. Dejó una pequeña nota en su escritorio notificándole que necesitaba verlo lo más pronto posible y se enclaustró en su oficina, quería aclarar las cosas para sí misma antes de enfrentarlo a él.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Shaoran regresó a su lugar y encontró la nota, se extrañó que Sakura no lo hubiese llamado a su móvil si lo necesitaba, así que revisó, pero solo se encontró con algunas llamadas perdidas de Meiling.

Fuera lo que fuera debía esperar, pensó para sí mismo, en primer lugar atendería el requerimiento de Sakura

Golpeó levemente la puerta para anunciar que estaba allí y la abrió lentamente

\- ¿Me necesitaba?

\- Sí, por favor entra y cierra la puerta.

El semblante serio de Sakura lo preocupó, pero esa mañana había sido algo similar, así que quizá no se trataba de nada malo. Ingresó a la oficina y se sentó frente al escritorio de Sakura expectante a lo que la castaña iba a decirle

\- Shaoran, no me gustan los rodeos y hay una situación que necesito aclarar inmediatamente

El castaño se puso pálido de golpe y se quitó los anteojos, de una u otra forma supo que Sakura había descubierto su secreto y llegaba la hora de enfrentar las consecuencias. Ahora tenían todo el sentido las llamadas de Meiling

\- Sakura, no pienso darte ninguna excusa que intente justificarme porque lo que hice… - suspiró – mentir no está bien de ninguna manera, pero mi desesperación me obligó a hacerlo

\- Pero Shaoran, ¿por qué no confiaste en mí? ¿Te parezco el tipo de persona injusta y prejuiciosa que no entendería tus motivos?

\- Sakura yo…

\- Yo confié en ti, no solo en el aspecto laboral, sabes cosas de mí que nadie más sabe y yo… - Los ojos de Sakura manifestaban una profunda tristeza – Creí que eras mi amigo

Y ahí, Shaoran entendió las palabras de Meiling cuando decía que ver a Sakura triste podía romperte el corazón y es que ver esos ojos verdes que normalmente eran chispeantes, cristalinos y sinceros desbordarse en lágrimas le hacía sentir como el peor de los canallas; había criticado a Hideki pero él no era diferente, quizá no la había ultrajado pero había transgredido su confianza.

El castaño no dijo más, solo se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Sakura abrazándola sin que ella pudiera impedirlo y aunque se resistiera al principio, terminó recostando su cabeza en el pecho masculino

\- Sakura, perdóname, puedo irme inmediatamente si quieres pero por favor, por favor, no te pongas así

La ojiverde no respondía nada, solo quería sacar de su corazón esa sensación de tristeza y amargura que sentía, porque aunque a los ojos de los demás pareciera una simple tontería, para ella iba mucho más allá. Durante su vida había estado rodeada de gente falsa, durante la escuela muchas personas que se acercaron a ella buscando nada más que beneficios personales, por eso sus únicas amigas eran Tomoyo y Meiling. Pero las mentiras y el engaño la habían rodeado siempre y no podía evitar sentirse usada.

Pasaron un buen rato en esa posición, en completo silencio, uno en el que Shaoran hubiese dado lo que fuera por escuchar las ocurrencias de Sakura, o sus comentarios llenos de picardía en lugar de los esporádicos sollozos que dejaba escapar; de repente sintió frío en el lugar donde ella estaba apoyada. Efectivamente había levantado su rostro y lo miraba con una profundidad que casi lo dejaba sin respiración.

\- Sakura, puedes disponer de mi puesto desde ahora. Solo perdóname, nunca estuvo en mí el herirte, es lo que menos quisiera en la vida porque eres… - cómo decirle todo lo que ella significaba para él en tan poco tiempo, sí, quizá era el momento perfecto para decirle que era una mujer como ninguna, pero prefirió ser prudente – eres un gran mujer y sé que alcanzarás cosas muy grandes. Con permiso

El muchacho se dio la vuelta con dirección a la puerta, pero justo cuando tomó la manija para abrir, sintió como ella lo tomaba de la manga de su saco sin decir nada. Él no se volteó, no podía.

\- Shaoran… Prométeme que nunca volverás a mentirme

Li sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo, ¿lo estaba perdonando acaso?

\- Sakura, nunca más volveré a traicionar tu confianza

Cuando Él se puso frente a ella, pudo observarlo con mucha más atención, hasta ese momento no había reparado en los rasgos masculinos de su rostro o en el atlético cuerpo y su altura… Pero aquellos ojos ámbar que brillaban de una manera preciosa y podían ser casi hipnóticos ¿cómo no lo había notado antes?

Se sonrojó violentamente al percatarse de la dirección en que la llevaban sus pensamientos; sí era un hombre muy guapo pero tampoco iba a quedarse viéndolo como si se tratara de una degenerada, así que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás e inclinó su rostro al darse cuenta del calor que se apoderaba de sus mejillas

Shaoran no se dio cuenta de la reacción de su jefa y amiga así que trató de acercarse a ella de nuevo pero justo la puerta fue abierta sin que llamaran

\- ¡Sakurita! Necesitaba hablar contigo – Tomoyo se detuvo cuando vio la actitud extraña de ambos castaña – ¿pasa algo?

\- No es nada Tommy, solo le estaba dando unas instrucciones a Shaoran ¿no es así? – la castaña esbozó una sonrisa –

\- Sí… Sí, claro, ¿necesita algo más? Quizá usted señorita Daidouji, ¿necesita algo?

Tomoyo los miraba a ambos con sus ojos entrecerrados, ¿qué creían esos dos, Que podían engañarla con cualquier cosa?

\- ¿Sabes que sí, Li? ¿Te molestaría pedir para nosotras un poco de té y unos pasabocas? Y que no nos interrumpan por favor.

\- Claro que sí señorita Daidouji ¿y usted, señorita Kinomoto?

\- Gracias Shaoran, solo ve a hacer… Lo que te pedí, luego hablaremos al respecto

Ambas mujeres se encerraron en la oficina y Tomoyo se sentó cómodamente en la salita de la oficina esperando que Sakura la imitara

\- Ahora sí, ¿me dirás qué pasó?

Sakura la miró con aquellos ojos verdes que podían revelar el interior de su alma pero sin decir palabra

Tomoyo suspiró – Ya lo sabes ¿no?

\- Sí, y no fue nada agradable Tommy… por cierto, ¿no se supone que estarías en Europa?

\- Hmmmm cancelamos el viaje, el abuelo se sintió mal. Nada serio afortunadamente, solo su tensión se alteró un poco y mamá aprovechó que estaba "desocupada" para arrastrarme por todo Tokio haciendo compras. Pero no me cambies el tema. ¿Cómo fue?

\- Horrible, sabes lo que siento con las mentiras y mucho más de parte de una persona a quien le di mi confianza y afecto.

\- Lo sé Sakurita, pero… Es comprensible

\- No, Tomoyo

\- Dije comprensible, no justificable. Nada justifica un engaño pero ya nada se puede hacer y eres tú quien debe pensar si vale la pena sacarlo de tu vida por lo sucedido

\- No lo haré Tommy, no te mentiré, cuando me enteré fue lo primero que quise hacer, pero Shaoran es buena persona, eso lo tengo muy claro.

El sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de ambas mujeres, Tomoyo fue quien recogió el pedido asegurándole a Shaoran que ellas podrían hacerse cargo

Sirvieron el té y Tomoyo le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Sakura – Pero además de eso… El ambiente estaba bastante tenso entre ustedes cuando yo llegué y ya sabes a qué clase de tensión me refiero – concluyó Tomoyo con una sonrisa de soslayo

Sakura sentía que le iba a salir vapor de las orejas gracias al violento sonrojo que se apoderó de ella.

\- Yo… Yo… Tomoyo, ¿cómo dices eso? – respondió la otra desviando su mirada y tratando de ocultarse tras su taza de té

\- Y esa reacción me confirma todo primita, eres el ser más transparente que conozco y la forma como reaccionaste. A ver, dime qué pasó

\- Te odio

\- Es inevitable querida, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

\- Es una tontería Tomoyo, es solo que… Bueno, no había notado que era tan guapo

\- ¡¿Qué?! Está bien que eres distraída Sakura, pero no ciega… Es imposible no notar a ese hombre, lástima que no es mi tipo, de lo contrario…

\- No, no, no, eso ni lo pienses

\- No tiene nada de malo divertirse un tiempo Sakurita y menos con un espécimen como ese

\- Si tu madre te escuchara hablar así, señorita inocencia

\- ¡Ni lo digas! Solo imagino su rostro escandalizado. Pero el caso Sakurita es que sí, tienes un excelente empleado y muy guapo, pero enfócate siempre en lo primero

\- Lo sé Tommy, dije que es guapo no que quiera casarme con él

\- Solo ten cuidado ¿si? Y bueno, hasta acá llega mi visita. Solo quería asegurarme que estés bien

\- Mei te llamó ¿no?

\- Sabes que sí, está muy preocupada y triste… Llámala

\- Lo haré, gracias Tommy

Daidouji le guiñó un ojo y salió de la oficina. Sakura, por su parte, se comunicó con Meiling para asegurarle que todo estaba bien, luego se dispuso a trabajar un buen rato

\- Señorita Kinomoto, lamento molestarla… ¿Aún no va a salir? – preguntó Tímidamente Li al otro lado de la puerta

\- ¿Por qué, lo dices?… Por Dios, perdí la noción del tiempo.

Y es que sin darse cuenta, ya eran las 8 de la noche, pero Shaoran no quería dejarla sola. Sakura se levantó de su escritorio, revisó su bolso y se dispuso a salir, cuando lo hizo notó que Shaoran seguía en su puesto

\- ¿Vienes?

\- Sí, tranquila, ya me voy.

\- No, pregunto que si vienes conmigo, recuerda que ya tengo el auto.

\- Ah claro, debo llevarla a casa

\- Shaoran, no debes llevarme a casa…

\- Perdón, no me expresé bien, me refiero a que fue en eso en lo que quedamos ¿no? A menos que… Ya no quiera

Sakura le sonrió con dulzura – Todo está bien entre nosotros Shaoran, lo de hoy fue solo un impase, entonces… ¿Vienes?

\- Claro que sí.

El castaño la siguió sintiéndose mucho mejor, toda la tarde había permanecido con una pesadez en su corazón por lo ocurrido con Sakura y esperarla había sido la mejor decisión pues si se hubiese ido a casa con aquella incertidumbre, seguramente no lo habría pasado nada bien

Bajaron al estacionamiento buscando el lugar que le correspondía para aparcar y allí estaba de nuevo ese hombre. Hideki

\- Señorita Sakura, la estaba esperando.

En un primer momento Sakura sintió el mismo temor y fastidio que experimentaba cada vez que lo veía, pero pensó en Shaoran y todo lo dicho por él, además que ella era una persona valiosa y no podía esconderse toda la vida de su pasado. Tenía que tomar las riendas de esa situación así que respondió:

\- No veo por qué

\- Ya sabe, soy su chofer y es mi deber escoltarla a su hogar – respondió el hombre con un pésimo aire de galán

\- Hideki, solo diré esto una vez – dijo Sakura acercándose lo suficiente para asegurarse de ser escuchada - Más vale que te mantengas alejado de mí, tu futuro está en mis manos y ya no soy la niñita temerosa de quien te aprovechaste, si te metes conmigo no dudaré un instante en defenderme.

El hombre la miró con sorpresa, se había acostumbrado a ver a la atemorizada muchacha y de hecho, esa visión lo excitaba en gran manera, pero la persona que estaba frente a él era diferente.

Unos pasos atrás se encontraba Shaoran; se sentía orgulloso de escucharla hablar de esa manera, tomar una posición firme y no permitir que se siguiera aprovechando de ella.

Cuando Sakura terminó de hablarle continuó en la búsqueda de su vehículo mientras Shaoran pasaba frente al estupefacto hombre sonriéndole de forma altanera; sí señores, estaba orgulloso de la fortaleza de su jefa.

Llegó al vehículo e ingresó del lado del conductor mientras Sakura terminaba de acomodarse y salieron lo más pronto posible del edificio, ambos en silencio.

Shaoran miraba de reojo a su jefa, se veía pensativa, pero cuando se fijó bien notó un pequeño temblor en sus manos que estaban cruzadas en su regazo

\- ¿Estás bien? – se aventuró a preguntar

\- Lo hice Shaoran, no puedo creer que lo haya enfrentado

Shaoran sonrió – Eres más fuerte de lo que crees así, que ese sujeto lo pensará dos veces antes de intentar si quiera hablarte de nuevo, si sabe lo que le conviene.

Sakura emitió una risa suave – Todo lo que me gustaría es patear su presumido trasero si llega a intentar algo de nuevo

\- Yo podría ayudarte

\- No hablas en serio

\- Practico artes marciales chinas desde que era niño y entreno todos los días sin falta, la disciplina fue algo que aprendí de mi maestro, era muy estricto en ese sentido, pero un gran amigo con el que siempre pude contar.

Sakura notó como el semblante de Shaoran se había tornado nostálgico

\- Shaoran, ¿extrañas tu vida en China?

El joven negó con una sonrisa triste – Digamos que extraño algunas cosas, a mi madre, por ejemplo. A mis hermanas también, pero las cosas, o la posición o a quienes tenía a mi alrededor, no, para nada.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿No quisieras estar de nuevo en una posición privilegiada que te permita darte ciertas comodidades?

\- Al principio sí, no es fácil pasar de vivir en una mansión y ser servido día y noche a vivir en una pequeña habitación y hacer todo por ti mismo, aunque eso último no me interesa… Todo lo contrario, me gusta cocinar y tener todo ordenado

\- Shaoran… Perdóname por lo sucedido hoy – dijo Sakura de pronto con voz apenada

El castaño guardó silencio mostrándose apenado – No tienes por qué disculparte, fue todo mi culpa

\- No todo, yo te juzgué también, solo debía ponerme en tus zapatos y no lo hice, me dejé llevar por mis emociones.

\- Hagamos lo que tú misma dijiste: Borrón y cuenta nueva.

Sakura le dedicó de nuevo una sonrisa, esa que a él tanto le gustaba, radiante, sincera, hermosa.

 **Hola! bueno, les cuento que desde ayer estoy intentando subir este capítulo pero ha sido imposible y eso que lo intenté 7 veces... 7!**

 **Ojalá en esta ocasión sí lo permita. Qué tal el capítulo? yo necesitaba quitarme esa carga de encima, no me gustan los secretos y bueno, como pueden ver, evoqué ese momento tan triste del manga para escribir esa escena del capítulo.**

 **Quiero agradecerles muchísimo por sus bellos comentarios, me siento muy muy feliz. Las personas que han escrito como invitados saben que no puedo contestarles de forma individual así que reciban un enorme abrazo de mi parte.**

 **Y a quienes tienen perfil, no les he podido contestar porque he tenido unos días de locos! el único tiempo que tengo para escribir es casi a media noche y entenderán que a esa hora ya no soy persona jejeje**

 **Espero sus comentarios, ideas, sugerencias... Alguien me habló por allí de un beso y la verdad es que no lo tengo planeado aún, de hecho este asunto se va a complicar un poco más jejejeje**

 **En fin, solo espero que tengan una excelente y productiva semana.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Ale-San**


	7. PASADO

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 **PASADO**

\- Shaoran, soy un fiasco, acepta la realidad

El castaño suspiró sujetándose el puente de la nariz – No eres un fiasco Sakura y no me voy a rendir contigo

\- No quiero salir más, parece que no te vas a convencer hasta que algo malo pase

\- Nada malo va a pasar, estoy contigo y lo vas a lograr, estoy seguro.

Sakura suspiró rendida, ya habían intentado en tres ocasiones salir para enseñar a la castaña a conducir pero había sido inútil; antes, al parecer, con los años sus temores se habían agudizado y terminaba por bloquearse, pero los rápidos reflejos de Shaoran los habían salvado de una situación peligrosa

Pero si algo tenía Shaoran Li era su persistencia y se había puesto como meta personal el que Sakura pudiera aprender, así que allí estaba de nuevo tratando de convencerla de no rendirse.

\- ¡Está bien, vamos! Pero que conste que te advertí… no sirvo para esto

\- Deja de decir eso, vamos, además te tengo una sorpresa para celebrar nuestro triunfo de hoy

Salieron del edificio y Shaoran condujo hasta un paraje un poco más alejado del tráfico de la ciudad para asegurarse de que nada interfiriera en la lección del día

\- Bueno, Sakura, este es un lugar mucho más tranquilo, ya verás que todo saldrá bien

La ojiverde suspiró antes de aferrarse con fuerza al volante; encendió el vehículo y poco a poco fue avanzando, no mucho tiempo después estuvo más relajada, la verdad es que no habían visto ningún vehículo por el camino y por primera vez, estaba disfrutando conducir, podía ser divertido, incluso diría que liberador. Abandonaron la zona boscosa para ir ascendiendo en la montaña, hacia abajo había una panorámica fantástica de la ciudad, el viento revolvía su cabello y…

\- Shaoran…

\- Sakura, tranquila, es solo un camión, ya verás que nada sucede

\- Shaoran – su voz ya reflejaba el pánico que la embargaba cada vez que veía un vehículo de esas dimensiones

\- Tú puedes, tranquila

Pero como era su costumbre, al ver el enorme vehículo no pudo evitar soltar el volante y sintió más pánico cuando escuchó el estridente sonido de la bocina. Shaoran de inmediato trató de tomar el control del timón pero estaban llegando a una curva pronunciada y el auto derrapó lo que hizo que el pánico de Sakura aumentara ostensiblemente y a Shaoran se le dificultara más tener el control.

Afortunadamente sucedió en un terreno al lado de la carretera y no corrieron ningún riesgo adicional, pero sin duda la castaña estaba aterrada, prácticamente fuera de control. Shaoran rápidamente apagó el motor y se dedicó a tranquilizarla

\- Ya Sakura, tranquila

Pero ella estaba temblando y sollozando sin control, Shaoran no era muy amigo de invadir el espacio personal de otra persona, pero era un caso necesario, así que tomó su rostro con delicadeza

\- Escúchame, estamos bien, no sucedió nada

\- Touya tenía razón, no puedo con esto - respondió ella entre lágrimas

\- Sí puedes Sakura, mírame – se aseguró de que ella se fijara en él – Puedes con esto y con todo, no permitas que nadie diga lo contrario jamás y nos encargaremos de mostrarle a Touya y a cualquiera que ni siquiera el cielo es límite para ti

Sakura, a pesar del temblor que aún sacudía su cuerpo, pudo fijarse en el brillo de esos ojos ambarinos que le mostraban que lo que decía no eran solo palabras de consuelo, él estaba convencido de que ella podría hacerlo. Después de este episodio él podría simplemente rendirse o brindarle cualquier excusa para dejarla sola con su problema, pero no, ahí seguía estando firme por ella y animándola a seguir

\- A ver, ahora seca esas lágrimas y vamos a lograrlo, Sakura

La castaña sintió unas renovadas fuerzas y una confianza que jamás había tenido, por lo menos en esa área; así que asintió, tomó un pañuelo facial y limpió su rostro. Shaoran sonrió al verla retomar su ánimo y que no existiera en ella el deseo de desistir

\- Vamos a hacerlo Li

\- Muy bien.

De nuevo encendió el motor e iniciaron la marcha, el viento recorría de nuevo su rostro y jugaba con su cabello, no se trataba solo de aprender a hacer algo que la mayoría de personas de su edad sabían hacer, era lograr un pedacito de libertad e independencia, demostrarle a su abuelo y a todos que no era una muñequita de porcelana que debía ser protegida de todo y de todos.

Y ahí venía de nuevo, otro camión. Sintió paralizarse un instante y cuando empezó a deslizar sus manos del volante percibió las de Shaoran que la obligaban prácticamente a mantener el control

\- No huyas Sakura, no te va a golpear, nada malo va a pasar

De repente sintió como el enorme vehículo pasaba por su lado y todo seguía igual, ella y su vehículo intactos

\- Lo logré… Shaoran, lo hice

\- Te lo dije – respondió él con una sonrisa de suficiencia

La castaña empezó a gritar emocionada aprovechando la libertad que le proveía su auto descapotado y la soledad del paraje. Poco a poco, vehículo a vehículo sus miedos se iban esfumando y adquiría más confianza en sí misma. Se sintió ridícula en un momento, ¿cómo era posible que aplazara por tantos años esta actividad por temores tan estúpidos?

Shaoran por su parte la observaba; eso sí, teniendo cuidado de no ser descubierto, pero es que contemplar ese semblante lleno de paz y tranquilidad lo contagiaba de las mismas sensaciones, nunca se había sentido así con una mujer, por su puesto había tenido amigas, novias… Pero ninguna trascendente y tenía miedo que justo eso fuera la persona a quien menos debía mirar.

\- ¡Shaoran! – el sonoro grito de Sakura lo alarmó y no era para menos, la castaña frenó con fuerza, de tal manera que golpeó el volante con su cabeza aunque afortunadamente él terminó menos lastimado.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

Sakura solo se sostenía la cabeza mirando alrededor – ¿Dónde está?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿De qué estás hablando, solo dime, qué pasó?

\- Un perrito, era un cachorrito que salió de la nada, debe estar asustado o herido – la castaña se despojó de su cinturón de seguridad aun sujetándose la cabeza, salió del auto y empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Shaoran, aún desorientado, trataba de encontrar lo que Sakura buscaba – Ahí, Shaoran, mira

\- Sakura espera, no vayas sola, estás herida

Pero de nada servía hablar en esos momentos, ya ella había corrido hacia unos arbustos donde estaba escondida la pequeña bola de pelos y en un momento apareció con él entre sus brazos. Se trataba de un cachorro de hermoso cabello dorado aunque un poco sucio y descuidado que temblaba en los brazos de la castaña que regresó al vehículo

La preocupación de Shaoran disminuyó al ver la herida en la frente de la castaña, era algo pequeño y sin mucha importancia así que estuvo más tranquilo, pero ella, estaba totalmente embelesada con el animal en cuestión

\- Sakura, ¿deseas que conduzca a casa? Creo que lo mejor es que descanses, ya tuvimos suficientes emociones por hoy

\- Creo que sí, además quiero llevar a este chiquitín al veterinario y asegurarme que esté bien

\- ¿Te lo piensas quedar?

Sakura miraba con inmenso cariño a la pequeña criatura que descansaba en su regazo, la verdad es que a veces se sentía tan sola que tener una pequeña compañía no parecía para nada mala idea, además el perrito estaba en una zona boscosa y se veía descuidado, así que seguramente vivía en la calle de manera que no sería justo abandonarlo de nuevo. Sonrió con dulzura

\- Sí, siempre quise una mascota

\- Entonces vamos a buscar un veterinario.

Shaoran podría haberle dicho que no lo hiciera, no contaba con el suficiente tiempo para cuidarlo o el hecho de que una mascota representaba muchísima responsabilidad y cariño… Aunque bueno, al parecer ese último aspecto le sobraría, pero la veía tan convencida que sabía que le encontraría solución a cualquiera de sus reparos.

El resto de tarde, estuvieron encargándose del cachorro. Sakura conducía por momentos y aunque aún se sentía insegura en el tráfico de la ciudad por lo menos ya no se escondía o hacía maniobras imprudentes, así que decir que se encontraba orgulloso de ella, era poco, si algo sabía hacer Sakura Kinomoto día tras día, era encantarlo con su forma de ser.

Suspiró cansada y se arrojó sobre su cama siendo seguida por el pequeño cachorro a quien decidió llamar Kero, nombre del cual Shaoran se burló y recibió un furioso gruñido del pequeño animal

Había sido un día muy divertido, aunque había tenido un par de sustos de muerte, eso no opacaba lo bien que se sentía y esa sensación iba acompañada de la imagen de cierto joven ambarino que poquito a poco se iba calando en su vida

Recordaba la manera como el viento jugaba con su cabello revuelto, esa sonrisa sincera y amable, sus palabras que siempre sabían confortar… Además era tan masculino y apuesto y…

\- ¡Ayyyy demonios Sakura! ¡Qué diablos te está pasando! – gritaba con todas sus fuerzas contra una almohada mientras pataleaba en la cama y Kero solo la miraba – Ya se lo que piensas pequeño, te adoptó una loca – decía Sakura dirigiéndose al perrito que solo la miraba con sus bellos ojitos. Sakura lo abrazó – Y yo estoy por creer lo mismo, mis pensamientos ahora mismo no son los más cuerdos, así que perdóname si te asusto como hace un rato. Anda, vamos a comer

Los días pasaban entre papeleos, juntas, reuniones con los empleados y el primer evento exitoso con ellos y sus familias.

Todos habían quedado encantados con la afabilidad de la castaña que se divirtió jugando con los niños mientras los padres disfrutaban del club campestre donde se habían dado cita para el gran picnic familiar.

De nada le importó ser una ejecutiva y la nieta del dueño, jugaba como y con todos los demás, siempre con Shaoran a su lado atento que no le pasara nada y pendiente de cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitarse

A lo lejos, las empleadas más antiguas, solo los observaban jugar como niños y comentaban lo bien que se veían juntos pero lo improbable que sería el que pudieran estar juntos. A veces la vida podía ser injusta y las personas muy soñadoras. La realidad de sus vidas tarde o temprano les abofetearía.

El caso, es que cada día se hacían más cercanos, más cómplices a pesar de las objeciones de Nadeshiko que insistía en la misma tontería de las diferencias entre ellos y sus interminables sermones a Sakura que ya no escuchaba.

Justamente aquella tarde, Sakura había salido temprano de la oficina en una tarde de chicas y Shaoran aprovechaba para adelantar trabajo y que ella no tuviera demasiada carga más adelante por faltar tan solo una tarde.

\- Hey tú, secretario – No se percató cuando Touya llegó frente a él

\- Sí, señor Kinomoto, ¿algo en lo que pueda ayudarle?

\- Toma – extendió un sobre de un hermoso papel color crema – Yuki… Él insistió – dijo sin mirar a Shaoran

El aludido observó con cuidado el sobre, se trataba de una invitación a su matrimonio y por supuesto se sorprendió mucho de ser considerado para semejante evento

\- Gracias señor Kinomoto, no sé qué decir

\- Sé lo que has estado haciendo por el monstruo y… Creo que soy yo quien debe agradecer, además, ya me has ayudado en otras oportunidades y creo que eres alguien confiable. Solo no me defraudes – el moreno se alejó por el pasillo – Ah y es de traje formal – dijo a lo lejos.

Decir que Shaoran estaba congelado en su sitio era poco, además que las otras dos secretarias estaban en las mismas circunstancias. ¿Por qué él y no ellas? No era justo – decían entre sí las mujeres

\- Es la ventaja de tener una amistad tan estrecha con la jefecita – dijo con sorna Kaori mientras la otra reía de su comentario

\- Ya quisiera yo tener ese tipo de "amistades" quien ve tan seria y profesional a la señorita Kinomoto y terminó siendo…

El fuerte golpe en el escritorio silencio de inmediato a la mujer, no se dio cuenta cuando Shaoran llegó allí y aquella mirada furiosa la estremeció

\- No se atrevan, ni ahora ni nunca a manchar el nombre de la señorita Kinomoto con sus comentarios ponzoñosos. Conmigo pueden meterse cuándo y como quieran, no me interesa lo que dos personas sin escrúpulos como ustedes puedan decir de mí. Pero con ella no se metan, no solamente es una de sus jefas por su posición jerárquica, sino que es una mujer absolutamente noble que no merece ningún tipo de comentario de personas como ustedes. No me conocen y no saben de lo que soy capaz

Las dos mujeres estaban pálidas, aterradas, totalmente estupefactas al ver como Li se había transformado por salir en defensa de la castaña. Había amenaza en la mirada del joven y no tentarían su suerte haciendo algún otro tipo de comentario, además que sus empleos estaban realmente en riesgo; el jefe de la una era nada más y nada menos que el dueño y bisabuelo de la aludida y el otro, su hermano mayor que la cuidaba con su vida. Definitivamente habían puesto en riesgo su cabeza por un comentario imprudente.

La sangre de Shaoran hervía en su interior, ¿cómo demonios esas mujeres se habían atrevido a tanto? Empezó a sentir como su cabeza punzaba violentamente, necesitaba salir de ahí un momento, así que fue donde Chiharu y tomó un par de pastillas, también aprovechó para conversar con la alegre muchacha que además le contó algunas historias graciosas de la castaña. Al parecer había sido un desastre desde siempre y solo podía imaginar a una niña de cabello corto castaño y un par de pequeñas coletas, pésima para las matemáticas y porrista del equipo. Afortunadamente, esa conversación funcionó y calmó sus ánimos.

Ahora, el tema del matrimonio era el asunto principal. ¿Cómo iba a asistir?

Ese mismo asunto dio vueltas en su cabeza el resto de la tarde y cuando llegó a su casa; él no conocía a nadie en ese círculo, pero era posible que muchas personas lo conocieran a él o a su familia. Solo quedaba: afrontar todo con entereza o simplemente fingir demencia.

\- _Shaoran, ¿cómo terminó tu día en la oficina?_ – un mensaje de Sakura

\- Todo muy bien y tú, ¿estás bien? – era obvio que no le iba a hablar del incidente con sus compañeras

\- _Sí, fue una tarde muy divertida_

\- Ah, oye, por cierto… Tu hermano me invitó a su boda con el joven Yukito

Casi de inmediato su teléfono empezó a sonar – ¿ _Touya? ¿Touya Kinomoto te invitó a su boda? -_ Era Sakura quien cuestionaba con voz de incredulidad

\- Ehmmmm si

\- _Eso no puede ser cierto… Está sufriendo de delirios pre nupciales_

\- Sakura, ¿es acaso imposible que alguien como yo sea invitado a un evento así?

La muchacha guardó silencio al otro lado de la línea obviamente apenada – _Shaoran… ¿Te he dicho que soy una reverenda idiota y a veces no mido mis palabras?_

\- Sakura, ¡es una broma! Sé que no piensas de esa manera, pero tienes razón, yo también me sorprendí muchísimo y en su defensa, dijo que era idea de Yukito y que en parte era por agradecimiento… ¿Qué podía decir yo?

\- _Lo sabía, sabía que no debí ausentarme de la oficina, tendría que haber estado allí y grabarlo para sobornarlo toda la vida… Touya Kinomoto agradeciendo a alguien, quién lo creyera_

Y bueno, sería ahora o nunca… Tenía que preguntar y por lo menos ella no lo vería sonrojado hasta las orejas por hacerle esa pregunta.

\- Tú… Tú… ¿Con quién irás?

\- _Con nadie_ – contestó ella tranquilamente – _¡soy la dama de horror! Afortunadamente la organizadora de bodas tiene un gusto exquisito y eligió un hermoso vestido, no me imagino vestida de pastelillo de merengue desfilando delante de todos. ¡Sería tan bochornoso!_

Shaoran pensaba que aunque luciera el traje más horroroso, incluso un saco de harina se vería absolutamente encantadora.

\- _Shaoran… Shaoran… ¿Me oyes?_ – perfecto, otra vez perdido en sus pensamientos

\- Sí, perdón, parece que perdí la recepción un momento… Bueno, yo no sé con quién asistir y llegar solo… No lo sé

\- _Ni lo pienses Shaoran, si le haces un desplante a Touya, te juro que nunca te perdonará. ¿Y si vas con Mei?_

\- Hablaré con ella, seguramente ya tenía alguna cita para ese día.

\- _Probablemente… Pero estoy segura que dejaría plantado a cualquiera por ti. Además será lindo tenerte allí. No se me da muy bien relacionarme con las personas_

\- Eso no es cierto – replicó él – basta ver cómo te fue en el picnic con los empleados, fue maravilloso

\- _No, no me refiero a todas las personas, sino a quienes estarán allí. No tengo nada afín con ellos, son falsos, pretenciosos y yo no sirvo para fingir largas conversaciones con ellos, apenas los saludo por simple educación._

\- Entiendo, pero no te preocupes… Nos tendrás allí.

\- _Gracias Shaoran, sé que puedo contar contigo… Oye y ¿ya cenaste?_

\- No, aún no.

\- _¿Pizza?_

\- Donde siempre en 20

\- _Perfecto_

Los días seguían pasando sin mayores novedades, las rutinas tranquilas y sencillas de la oficina consumían la mayor parte de su tiempo, pero la gran fecha se acercaba. Touya estaba cada vez más ocupado con sus asuntos personales pero la empresa no se hacía esperar.

\- Touya, te digo, Shaoran y yo podemos ayudarte, tú encárgate de lo que hace falta en tu boda

\- Jmmmm ese "te ayudamos" me suena más a que el secretario lo hará. Eres una esclavista, monstruo

Cuando se acercaba a la oficina Shaoran pudo ver cómo Sakura inflaba sus mejillas y le asestaba una patada en las pantorrillas a su enorme hermano y no pudo evitar reír

\- Sigues golpeando fuerte con esas patas de monstruo

\- Ah, ¿quieres más?

Shaoran carraspeó evitando así que Kinomoto quedara cojo por otro golpe – ¿Me necesitaban?

\- Si Shaoran, quisiera saber si puedes ayudarnos con algo. Sabes que Touya tiene muchas cosas pendientes, yo le digo que podemos ayudarle, ¿estás de acuerdo?

\- Por supuesto, solo dígame qué puedo hacer

\- Te admiro secretario, no entiendo cómo puedes trabajar con esta enana salvaje que patea como monstruo

\- Agradece que adoro a Yukito y sería incapaz de dejarlo viudo antes de la boda, porque de lo contrario…

Shaoran estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no estallar en carcajadas, Sakura era demasiado ocurrente y tenía tantas facetas… Podía ser muy seria y profesional pero a la vez una niña tierna o como en este caso, furiosa.

\- Cuente conmigo señor Kinomoto

El moreno solo asintió y salió de la oficina con la mano en su bolsillo – Puedes llamarme Touya, yo no dejaré de llamarte secretario, me parece de lo más divertido.

\- Te digo Shaoran, te digooo, ¡es un idiota!

\- Solo te quiere mucho Sakura, por eso siempre molesta. Así eran mis hermanas, aunque de otra manera – se sonrojó al recordarlo-

\- ¿Era tan vergonzoso lo que te hacían que te pusiste todo rojito? – la mirada de picardía de Sakura lo azoró aún más

Suspiró – Era física tortura. Ellas son 4 y yo el menor, me amarraban a una silla y me ponían maquillaje y hacían coletas, decían que era adorable. Desgraciadas

Las carcajadas de Sakura no se hicieron esperar – Dime, por todos los dioses que en algún lugar del mundo existe una fotografía de eso, por favor

\- Eso es algo que morirá conmigo Señorita Kinomoto. Te dejo, tengo mucho que hacer

Esas dos últimas semanas cubrió prácticamente en todo a Touya, él por su parte se tomaría un buen tiempo de luna de miel, pues tenía mucho tiempo que no tenía vacaciones y aprovecharía para gozarlas con su amado.

\- Shaoran, me gusta mucho que puedas hacer el trabajo de Touya… Aun no sé quién lo suplirá durante su ausencia, pero si lo pudieras hacer tú, quizá puedas conseguir un mejor puesto y deshacerte de mí…

Claro que sería una gran oportunidad; mejor posición, mejor salario… Pero sin ella y eso no era lo que él quería, así que solo sonrió y asintió. Alejarse de Sakura no era una opción en ese momento.

\- Shaoran, paso por ti en 10 minutos, espero que estés en la puerta – decía Meiling

\- Mei, ¿por qué dices eso? Sabes que soy muy puntual

\- No lo sé, quizá se te peguen las malas mañas de Sakura

El joven sonrió – 10 minutos, no queremos llegar tarde

\- Eso jamás

Al terminar esa llamada, Shaoran se acercó al espejo para terminar de prepararse. El verse así, evocó aquella época en que era otra persona y lo tenía todo. Sí, definitivamente no cambiaría nada de lo que tenía ahora por aquellas sórdidas épocas

Descendió a la entrada del edificio y justo en el momento indicado llegó Meiling quien como se esperaba, estaba preciosa, luciendo un vestido negro brillante con espalda descubierta y que se amarraba en el cuello

\- Meiling, vas a deslumbrar a todos

\- Lo sé querido, es esa la intención. Vamos, debemos pasar por Tomoyo

\- Pensé que iría con su familia

\- No, logró safársele a su madre, estará con nosotros. Aunque no parezca, Tomoyo no disfruta mucho los protocolos y el estar con otras personas solo por compromiso

\- Parece toda una damita de sociedad, así que sí, me sorprende lo que dices

\- Tú sabes bien cómo es eso, yo agradezco que mi madre me haya mantenido alejada de ese mundo, debe ser muy cansado hablar y sonreír a gente que ni te agrada

\- Y tienes razón, es de lo peor… Hoy podré estar allí como un invitado más, invisible para todas esas personas, solo voy por… - guardó silencio al notar la sonrisa socarrona en los labios de su prima – voy porque Touya Kinomoto y su novio tuvieron la gentileza de invitarme y no podría hacerles ese desplante. Desvió su mirada de los ojos rubí de su prima para tratar de disimular el sonrojo que se había apoderado de su rostro

\- Ese discurso ahórratelo para los demás, yo sé muy bien lo que te pasa y con quién te pasa.

\- Estás inventando de nuevo

El resto del trayecto lo hicieron hablando de trivialidades; pasaron por el departamento de Tomoyo quien también se veía hermosa en un vestido rojo que acentuaba el color de su piel y emprendieron el camino a un pequeño pueblo llamado Tomoeda donde se encontraba la mansión en la que celebrarían la boda.

Shaoran se sintió fascinado con el pequeño pueblito, era tan organizado y pacífico que por un momento deseó radicarse allí, pero había una razón importante que lo ataba a Tokio… A menos que fuera con ella; por un momento pudo verse a sí mismo caminando de la mano con ella por aquellas pacíficas calles cubiertas con pétalos de cerezo y su sonrisa etérea iluminando su vida…

\- Shaoran, Shaoran… Llegamos – Cuando abrió sus ojos vio a su prima divertida que negaba con su cabeza – cómo puedes quedarte dormido así

\- Perdón…

Salieron del vehículo y Shaoran ofreció su brazo para su prima quien sin ningún miramiento se asió de él para empezar a caminar por el prado hasta llegar al lugar donde se haría la ceremonia

\- Y ¿qué soñabas? Tenías una sonrisa de ilusión…

\- Ehmmm pues no sé, no logro recordar

\- Está bien, algún otro día me contarás.

\- Pero Mei…

\- Listo, ya están nuestros lugares - interrumpió Tomoyo

A Shaoran no le gustaba resaltar de ninguna manera, prefería el anonimato de su vida actual, pero podía ver algunas personas conocidas y que lo miraban como si lo reconocieran también, así que solo disimulaba y trataba de mirar a otro lugar.

Estaban en la segunda fila y se dio inicio a la ceremonia

\- Ya van a ver, Sakura parece un ángel – decía Tomoyo visiblemente emocionada y la verdad es que Shaoran estaba expectante al respecto

Llegado el momento y acompañada de una hermosa música instrumental ingresó la castaña con un sonrisa radiante pero nerviosa… Eso solo lo podían notar quienes la conocían bien. La verdad es que la castaña estaba aterrada al tener tantos ojos puestos en ella. Quizá una pequeña arruga en la alfombra, o uno de sus zapatos, o el largo del vestido enredado en sus piernas y ella rodando por el suelo ante las carcajadas de los presentes… Muchas posibilidades y un solo desenlace: El total ridículo

Al alzar la mirada se fijó en los rostros sonrientes de sus amigos, pero la sonrisa de Shaoran era especial, de una forma misteriosa la llenaba de paz y confianza de manera que pudo seguir con su camino al altar luciendo absolutamente espectacular con un vestido color champagne con falda corte sirena que lucía maravillosamente las curvas de la castaña y su cabello recogido en un peinado semirecogido en cascada.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva para todos los amigos y conocidos de la pareja pero Shaoran solo podía fijarse en ella, cuando sonreía y cuando lloraba emocionada. Lo sabía, ya hacía bastante se había dado cuenta que estaba perdido por ella y que se hacía muy difícil el tener que negarlo.

Todo fue sencillo y rápido. Seguía la mejor parte de la noche y era la recepción. Sakura se encontraba con su familia dando la bienvenida a los invitados y no había podido estar con sus amigos. Shaoran, Meiling y Tomoyo por su parte, solo conversaban de cualquier cosa; Sakura aprovechó para escaparse de su madre por un momento para saludar a los tres que se encontraban en una mesa un poco escondida porque así lo habían elegido.

Pero cuando iba caminando se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

Shaoran estaba conversando divertido con sus dos acompañantes cuando una delicada mano se posó sobre su hombro, él volteó con la esperanza de encontrar a Sakura pero su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarse con unos ojos azules que pensó no volvería a ver en su vida

Se puso de pie sin poder articular palabra cuando sintió que aquella mujer se colgó de su cuello atrevidamente y la verdad es que él estaba estupefacto y no supo cómo actuar mientras Sakura observaba y su sonrisa se desdibujaba, pero ya no podía devolverse, sus amigas la habían visto acercarse, de manera que siguió caminando tratando de mantener la compostura

\- Akiho, ¿qué haces aquí? Hace mucho no te veía - dijo sorprendido el castaño

\- Shaoran, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte, cuando regresé de Europa me enteré de lo de tu familia y que te habías ido de China, pero eso fue todo

La chica seguía hablando sin darse cuenta de un par de miradas asesinas provenientes de la mesa donde él se encontraba y Shaoran tampoco había visto a Sakura

\- Buenas tardes, ¿la están pasando bien? – preguntó Sakura al acercarse a la mesa

Shaoran solo la miró y se percató de que aquella joven todavía seguía pegada a él como sanguijuela y la apartó como si quemara.

\- Sa… Sakura, permíteme presentarse a la señoria Shinomoto

\- Soy Sakura Kinomoto, un placer – respondió la castaña procurando no sonar tan incómoda.

\- Akiho Shinomoto, un gusto conocerla. Conocí a Touya en Europa y al saber que vendría al país me invitó a su boda, pero cuál sería mi sorpresa al encontrar a Shaoran –

El escucharla mencionar el nombre de él de una manera tan tranquila le causó una inquietud que se sentía justo en la boca del estómago así que aprovechó el paso de uno de los meseros para pedirle un vaso de Whisky

\- Ya veo ¿y se conocen de dónde?...

– Fuimos novios unos años – mientras continuaba con su relato acarició el rostro del castaño con una familiaridad tal que Sakura casi sintió que rompería el vaso que tenía en las manos y Meiling hubiese dado cualquier cosa por sacarle los ojos a la miserable que había hecho sufrir a su primo

\- Bueno… Señorita Shinomoto, es usted bienvenida y espero disfrute la velada.

Sakura nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona hipócrita, pero la que estaba dando en ese momento era la sonrisa más falsa que pudiera existir. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¡Era ridículo! Pero quería apagar la llama que surgía en su interior con lo único que encontró en su camino. Alcohol

Ver desaparecer a Sakura después de haberla visto tan tensa hizo que Shaoran por fin reaccionara y apartara bruscamente a la recién llegada tomándola de la muñeca y llevándola a un lugar apartado sin darse cuenta que la castaña los había visto a lo lejos.

\- ¡Que demonios te pasa! – reclamó el castaño

\- ¿Por qué me hablas así Shaoran? Después de tantos años de no vernos

\- Es la única manera en que puedo hablarte, perdón si después de la manera como jugaste conmigo no te recibo con fuegos artificiales

\- Shao… eso fue hace mucho – dijo la muchacha acercándose salameramente para acariciar el cabello de su nuca

Shaoran retiró bruscamente la mano de ella y la tomó con fuerza – Escúchame bien Shinomoto, esta noche yo no estoy aquí, no me conoces y no quiero verte nunca más. ¿He sido claro?

La muchacha suspiró con cansancio – Perdón, de verdad, es solo que de verdad sentí alegría al verte, sé que en el pasado mi comportamiento fue terrible y te hice daño, pero al encontrarte aquí solo sentí felicidad

Shaoran también se permitió calmarse un poco – Perdóname también por ser tan agresivo, pero lastimosamente no tengo muchas cosas buenas por recordar, y aunque existieran, es solamente pasado y quiero tener un presente y un futuro libre de todo aquello

\- Shaoran… Aunque corras, nunca podrás cambiar lo sucedido y tarde o temprano tu pasado te alcanzará, para bien o para mal

\- Lo sé… Pero hay ciertas cosas que prefiero pensar que no existieron.

\- Te entendí perfectamente, solo te deseo una buena vida Shaoran

La muchacha se acercó y lo abrazó, esta vez con más delicadeza y sin que Shaoran se resistiera. Quería despedirse definitivamente de ella y lo que representaba

Akiho desapareció entre la multitud y él se quedó mirando el cielo estrellado, ella tenía razón, tarde o temprano su pasado lo alcanzaría y él tendría que saber lo que haría al respecto.

Al poco tiempo ingresó, los familiares y amigos hablaban de los novios y brindaban en honor a su felicidad, Sakura se encontraba en la mesa principal como correspondía y en ese mismo ambiente pasó también la cena. Pronto llegó el baile, Tomoyo y Meiling ya habían encontrado parejas con las cuales entretenerse el resto de la noche mientras Shaoran observaba y estaba tan entretenido que no se percató cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

\- Xiao Lang Li – dijo sin más. El joven volteó a mirar y a su lado estaba nada más y nada menos que el honorable Masaki Amamya

 **Hola! espero que hayan tenido una maravillosa y productiva semana. Siendo como si hace mucho no actualizara jejeje pero casi que no termino este capítulo. La razón, es que esta boda es bastante larga y pasan muchas cosas, así que el siguiente capítulo va a estar bien ricolino**

 **Bueeee y Sakura aprendió a conducir! y sé que su actitud y sus temores parecen ridículos pero la verdad es que me plasmé a mí misma, digo, voy en el auto con mi papá y cuando siento que pasa un vehículo cerca me dan escalofríos, soy la cobardía hecha ser humano.**

 **Por otro lado... Cómo les parece la relación entre Touya y Shaoran? no quiero hacerlos tan enemigos, es más me encantan de amigos jejeje y hasta cómplices, ya veremos.**

 **Quién quería ver celosa a Sakura? quién? quién?... Ahí tienen puesss y yo sé que muchos aman a Akiho, yo no la odio pero tampoco la amo, así que siempre es ese comodín que nos sirve para enojar a Sakura (porque sí, no soy la única), así que me disculparán los amantes de Akijodés jejejejeje**

 **Y el abuelo Masaki cómo sabe el nombre real de Shaoran? ahhh conversación interesante, será que ese pasado del que hablaba Akiho realmente alcanzó a nuestro castaño? qué dirá el abuelo?**

 **Chan chan channnnn**

 **Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de... EL SECRETARIO**

 **Los quiero muchoo! gracias por todos sus mensajes, visitas, quienes la han puesto en favoritos o han empezado a seguirla. Aquí vamos!**

 **Abrazos y besos**

 **Ale-San**


	8. CONFUSIONES

CAPÍTULO 8

\- Sakura, ya deja de beber así

\- ¿Pero por qué? Estoy feliz porque eres feliz, hermanito

Touya solo la observaba con impaciencia, ya pronto se iría, su madre se entretendría con todos los chismes que tendrían retrasados, Tomoyo se veía muy contenta con un tipo que ni sabía de dónde había salido al igual que Meiling, pero le preocupaba irse y dejar a Sakura sin alguien que pudiera cuidarla.

De repente, a lo lejos, vio la solución. Aunque no podía negar que le sorprendía ver a su abuelo conversando con él.

Se acercó poco a poco, no logró escuchar el tema de su conversación pero al fin y al cabo era algo que no le interesaba

\- Abuelo, Li, ¿me disculpan un momento por favor? – Hizo seña al castaño de acercarse a él – Necesito pedirte un favor. Yo casi me voy y me preocupa Sakura, ella no es buena bebedora y ha estado un poco descontrolada. ¿Podrías cuidar de ella?

Shaoran la vio a lo lejos sosteniendo una copa y viendo a los demás bailar, pero aunque él no podía dejar de lado esa conversación, sabría que su prioridad sería Sakura y no perderla de vista

\- Lo haré Touya, no se preocupe.

\- Gracias

El moreno se apartó y regresó con su hermana mientras Shaoran retomaba la conversación con el anciano Masaki

\- Así que… Xiao Lang Li, de todos los lugares posibles, nunca pensé que te tendría en mi casa

\- Señor, disculpe, pero ¿cómo sabe que ese es mi nombre?

El anciano sonrió con melancolía – te tuve en mis brazos cuando eras un bebé, pequeño lobo es el significado de tu nombre y fue tu abuelo el de la idea. Verás, éramos grandes amigos.

\- Mi… ¿Mi Abuelo?

\- Si, el honorable Jiang Li. Fue mi amigo durante muchos años y también fuimos socios de negocios

\- De manera que no tiene ningún sentido tratar de negar quién soy ¿no?

El anciano solo negó con su cabeza – Eres su viva imagen, me tardé un poco en verlo, pero hace unos días lo supe.

\- ¿Sakura?

\- ¿Sakura? ¿Mi nieta? No, de ninguna manera, ella no sabe nada de mi relación con tu familia

\- Ya veo y ¿cómo llegaron a relacionarse?

\- Bueno, cuando yo empecé a hacer negocios fuera de Japón nos conocimos a través de amigos en común, tu abuelo era un hombre muy serio y responsable, nuestros hijos eran pequeños aún

\- Ya veo… ¿Y por qué dejaron de ser amigos?

\- Eso nunca pasó, yo estuve en el sepelio de tu abuelo en Hong Kong, pero cuando Hien y Xeng tomaron el control de las empresas, sabía que eso no terminaría bien y el tiempo me dio la razón, de manera que tuve que terminar mi sociedad con empresas Li. Me dolió mucho ver lo que estaban haciendo con el patrimonio que tanto le costó levantar no solo a mi amigo sino también a sus padres.

\- Sí señor, no puedo negarle que fue algo muy difícil para nosotros

\- ¿Sabes algo de tu padre?

Shaoran sonrió con ironía – Sigue tratando de vivir de las apariencias y de los pedazos de todo lo que destruyó

\- Es algo muy triste hijo, supe cuando te vi en ese escritorio y como secre…

El ambarino sonrió al ver el intento del anciano por no incomodarlo - Tranquilo, no me ofende

\- Bueno, como secretario de mi nieta, que no tenías nada de él pero sí tienes todo de Jiang. Un hombre honorable y cabal cuyo único error fue no tener mano dura con sus hijos

\- Lo sé, fue muy duro ver como todo lo que mi abuelo dejó ahora está reducido a nada

\- ¿Y cómo te has sentido en este proceso?

\- Ha sido un maravilloso aprendizaje, Sakura es una mujer admirable

\- Lo sé, es mi orgullo, mi tesoro.

\- Perdón señor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta un tanto imprudente?

\- Claro que puedes

\- Si Touya y Tomoyo también son sus nietos, ¿por qué esa diferencia entre ellos y Sakura?

\- Amo a todos mis nietos y ellos lo saben, pero Sakura… Mi Sakura es el vivo reflejo de mi amada esposa y es como tenerla de nuevo, por eso soy un poco sobreprotector con ella.

\- Entiendo

\- Ha sido un gusto hablar contigo y espero poder hacerlo de nuevo – el hombre palmeó la espalda de Shaoran para perderse entre la multitud que bailaban animadamente.

Shaoran entonces, se dedicó a observar con cuidado a Sakura, no quería acercarse demasiado y que se sintiera asediada; si algo sabía Shaoran era lo mucho que eso molestaba a la castaña

Por un momento se entretuvo observando a las parejas que bailaban al son de una hermosa balada y deseó estar así con ella… Que todo el mundo desapareciera.

De repente la vio caminar hacia él con una sonrisa enigmática en sus labios y se detuvo frente a él.

\- Ahora, tú y yo bailaremos

\- Sakura, has estado bebiendo demasiado…

\- No, nada de eso. No nos iremos esta noche sin que bailes conmigo

\- Tu madre nos verá, ¿no te preocupa lo que todas estas personas puedan decir de ti?

Sakura le mostró nuevamente una sonrisa torcida y lo tomó de la mano prácticamente arrastrándolo a la pista.

Shaoran solo miró a su alrededor y pensó, ¡al carajo todo! Podrían decir lo que fuera, mirarlo mal o criticarlos, pero ese momento no se los robaría nadie

\- Bueno, si vamos a hacer esto, vamos a hacerlo bien – sin soltarla de la mano, se acercó a quien parecía ser el líder de la banda y le susurró al oído la canción que quería. El muchacho sonrió asintiendo y le dio las instrucciones a los demás compañeros.

Tomó a Sakura nuevamente y cuando las notas empezaron a sonar ellos también empezaron a moverse sobre la pista.

 **Escuchar Perfect – Ed Sheeran**

Cuando Sakura identificó la canción miró a Shaoran de manera cómplice – Buena elección Li

\- Te dije, si voy a morir esta noche asesinado por tu madre, más vale que lo hagamos bien

\- No quiero ni mirar, debe salirle fuego por los ojos – dijo la castaña

\- Y los demás deben pensar "miren a la señorita Kinomoto, bailando con su secretario, que vergüenza" – dijo Shaoran en tono burlesco

\- Y no lo dudes… Los muy imbéciles deben estar escandalizados, pero solo somos tú y yo, así que solo bailemos

Sakura apoyó su rostro contra el pecho del castaño mientras él acariciaba su cabello y efectivamente Nadeshiko habría sacado a Sakura del cabello si no fuera porque quería evitar un escándalo y muchos otros secreteaban entre sí.

Pero Fujitaka miraba atentamente desde el otro lado del salón con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, Meiling y Tomoyo se habían detenido solo para mirarlos, eran una hermosa pareja de tontos que luchaban por ignorar lo que su interior gritaba y que todos los demás podían escuchar.

Efectivamente, el mundo alrededor había desaparecido para ellos. El aroma dulce y suave del perfume de Sakura calaba en lo profundo de Shaoran que solo anhelaba, pedía a cualquier deidad existente que ese momento no se terminara, poder tenerla en sus brazos para siempre.

Sakura, por su parte, se sintió tan tranquila y segura… El latido acompasado del corazón de Shaoran solo podía transmitirle cosas buenas, pero el suyo estaba como loco, en su estómago miles de mariposas bailaban al son de aquella balada que debería ser eterna

Sí, ahora lo entendía muy bien, esa sensación horrible que había tenido eran celos, celos de que otra mujer pudiera estar entre sus brazos, acariciar su rostro y ser merecedora de su cariño. Pero esto era algo normal ¿no? Seguramente se debía al hecho de que llevaba un buen tiempo sin pareja y pasaba demasiado tiempo con Shaoran… Definitivamente sin importar qué fuera aquello, debía parar y debía parar ahora.

Se soltó del agarre de Shaoran y lo miró nuevamente, aquellos hermosos ojos ámbar la contemplaban como nadie lo había hecho y sintió miedo, miedo de todo lo que estaba sintiendo. No bien terminó la canción salió casi corriendo de la pista

Shaoran se quedó estático en su lugar viéndola salir casi que empujando la gente frente a ella. Cuando pudo reaccionar salió en su búsqueda, no podía dejarla sola por mucho que le hubiese dolido el que lo dejara de esa manera en medio de la pista.

El extenso lugar solo era iluminado por antorchas que estaban ubicadas de forma aleatoria dando un aspecto romántico al espacio, pero al mismo tiempo dificultando la búsqueda

\- ¡Sakura!

Nadie respondía y no lograba verla. Recordó que cerca había un lago y el terror lo invadió pensando que en su estado de alicoramiento hubiese podido caer y que su vestido le dificultara moverse.

Empezó a correr rumbo a aquel lugar hasta que pudo apreciar su silueta tras un árbol. Estaba echa un ovillo así que se acercó lentamente para no asustarla

\- Sakura, ¿estás bien?

Ella retrocedió en el acto, muestra de que efectivamente se había asustado

\- Shaoran, déjame sola

\- ¿Qué te pasó? Pensé que estábamos pasando bien

\- No, Shaoran yo… Yo no estoy en mis cabales, solo quiero estar sola

El ambarino se quitó el saco poniéndolo sobre los hombros de Sakura. Le habría obedecido en otras circunstancias, pero así se enojara no la dejaría sola en ese lugar y en su estado.

\- ¡Shaoran no! De verdad, ¡déjame en paz!

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa Sakura? Hace un rato estabas bien, no sé qué pasó o qué te hice, pero no te voy a dejar aquí sola ¡no seas tan testaruda!

\- Por qué mejor no te ocupas de tu amiguita Akiho… Ah no, perdón, ¿tu novia?

Shaoran la miró sorprendido. ¿Estaba celosa? ¿Y de Akiho? Eso era más que ridículo pero al mismo tiempo le daba un pedacito de esperanza.

\- Sakura yo…

\- No, no… Perdón Shaoran, no soy quien para decirte esas cosas. Solo iré adentro.

\- Sakura, pero estás equivocada, Akiho y yo…

\- ¡Ya basta Shaoran! – Sakura empezó a caminar en dirección contraria al castaño.

Y como si se tratara de una escena en cámara lenta, él solo la tomó por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él abrazándola y uniendo sus labios con un anhelo tal que Sakura no pudo resistirse, posó sus manos con delicadeza sobre el pecho masculino disfrutando de su cercanía, de la sensualidad de sus besos y la suavidad de sus caricias.

Shaoran por su parte, sentía ese como un momento irreal… No sabía qué clase de sueño maravilloso era ese pero, ¡por Dios! Ojalá nunca se despertara.

Una pequeña ventisca se formó a su alrededor haciéndolos reaccionar en torno a lo que estaban haciendo rompiendo el beso y creando un ambiente un poco tenso, ninguno sabía qué hacer o qué decir hasta que Sakura hizo lo que le pareció más lógico. Salir corriendo

Shaoran se quedó observando por donde se iba, por lo menos ya no corría riesgo ya que se había refugiado en el lugar donde hacían la recepción. Se sentó en el césped poniendo sus manos en la cabeza. Había cometido un grave error, ahora ¿con qué cara miraría a Sakura? Pero al parecer ella lo había disfrutado tanto como él ¿o era solo su impresión? No recordaba que lo hubiese rechazado. Demonios ¿qué iba a hacer?

Entre tanto, Sakura llegó al lugar encontrando que todo estaba igual, su madre conversando con sus viejas amigas, su padre hablaba con su abuelo, Tomoyo bailaba feliz y Meiling conversaba animadamente con el muchacho a quien había conocido. No vio a la tal Akiho por ningún lugar

Se sentó en la barra y tomó otro vaso de Whisky, ¿qué diablos le había pasado? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido besarlo de esa manera? Por Dios, eran buenos amigos y así debía seguir siendo pero si todo se salía de control irremediablemente tendrían que separarse. Además, ella ni siquiera tenía claro qué sentía por él; era obvio que le parecía atractivo y tenía que ser ciega para no considerarlo pero… Más allá de eso, ¿qué era Shaoran para ella?

Esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares y en la que estuvo reflexionando sin si quiera sentir el paso del tiempo… Solo las copas de whisky

\- Sak… Sak, ¿estás bien? - preguntó suavemente Tomoyo

Abrió los ojos lentamente… Se sentía bien, solo estaba cansada y estaba a punto de decírselo a Tomoyo cuando vio a Shaoran tras su amiga, así que de paso al plan B: fingir demencia, hacerse la dormida, ¡negarlo todo!

\- Creo que ha bebido mucho Tomoyo, ¿no crees que lo mejor será que se quede en casa de sus padres?

\- Ni lo digas Shaoran, es como amanecer en una pesadilla… Imagina una resaca de los mil demonios y el sermón de tía Nadeshiko

\- Entonces ¿qué sugieres?

\- ¿Has bebido? – preguntó a Shaoran

\- No, No lo he hecho

\- Entonces mi querido amigo, acabas de convertirte en el conductor designado. Huyamos de aquí antes de que nos detengan

Pasaron los brazos de Sakura cada uno sobre sus hombros y salieron del lugar tranquilamente sin ser detectados y Meiling tras ellos.

\- Listo, no hay moros en la costa

Lograron llegar al estacionamiento, estaban a salvo por fin y Tomoyo se ubicó en la parte de atrás con la cabeza de Sakura en su regazo y Meiling en el puesto del copiloto

\- Lo pasé tan bien. Aunque debo decir que de no ser por ustedes no estaría yendo a casa precisamente – Dijo Meiling con una enorme sonrisa

\- Pues sí, te veías muy animada, aunque no tanto como Sakura

Shaoran frunció el ceño al mirar por el retrovisor y verla dormida – Me siento culpable, Touya me pidió que la cuidara por que no toleraba el alcohol.

Meiling y Tomoyo se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas – ¿Sakura? ¿No tolerar el alcohol? Touya es un iluso, esta mujer bebe como pocas, no lo hace seguido pero tienes una resistencia… - en ese momento Tomoyo sintió como Sakura le pellizcaba las piernas, haciéndole notar que no solo no estaba dormida, sino que la estaban arruinando con sus comentario – Ah… Pero quizá esta noche si le hizo mal, ya sabes, combinó muchas cosas o algo parecido, pobrecita mi amiga, está profunda…

Ahora sí le había picado la curiosidad, algo serio tenía que haber pasado como para que Sakura estuviera evitando a Li a través de ese teatrito de hacerse la dormida y por su puesto lo averiguaría. Por su parte, Meiling se percató de la mirada enigmática de Tomoyo y también entendió que algo estaba pasando, definitivamente sería un fin de semana muy entretenido

\- Demonios, nunca más… Nunca más, lo juro – decía Sakura Kinomoto mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y era observada burlonamente por Tomoyo desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación que había ocupado aquella noche

\- Siempre dices lo mismo Sakura, y henos aquí

\- Trae acá, tu elixir maravilloso para la resaca que me salvará la vida

\- no, no, no… O bueno, sí… Solo si nos cuentas qué pasó anoche – La mirada divertida de Tomoyo le hizo entender que no podría salir de esa

\- No hay salida ¿no es así?

\- Ninguna – respondió la chica negando también con la cabeza

\- Ni se atrevan a empezar sin mí – apareció Meiling con el cabello recogido en lo alto de su cabeza y saltando sobre la cama que ocupaba Sakura

\- Anoche fue un error… bueno, muchos

Tomoyo le entregó su bebida y se sentó a su lado mientras peinaba su cabello cariñosamente

\- ¿Recuerdan a esa chica que se acercó a Shaoran?

\- Akiho – respondió Meiling casi que automáticamente y con una mueca de fastidio

\- Sí, ésa… bueno, no sé, solo me molestó mucho verla así con Shaoran

\- En mis tiempos solían llamarlos celos – dijo Tomoyo en tono burlesco

\- Eres una desgraciada, ¡cómo te burlas de mis desgracias!

\- ¿Qué tipo de amiga sería si no?

\- Mei a propósito, ¿por qué hablas así de esa muchacha? ¿La conociste?

\- La muy maldita me robaba mis lápices de colores en la escuela solo para provocarme y luego se hacía la víctima con todo el mundo, es una solapada de lo peor… La ves y parece tan dulce, amable y educada, pero es terrible y ella – suspiró- hizo sufrir a Shaoran

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Lo asedió desde siempre y cuando por fin pudo llamar su atención logró enamorarlo con locura, por su puesto ella no conocía las verdaderas circunstancias de la familia y cuando se enteró del primer revés financiero significativo, solo lo dejó, sin explicación alguna y Shaoran siempre ha sido muy reservado y solo por ella lo vi llorar una vez. Alguna vez tendrá que pagar todo lo que le hizo esa trepadora

\- De verdad no lo parece, pero es terrible… ¿Hace cuánto pasó?

\- Mmmmm déjame ver… Creo que unos cinco años

\- Y tú… Tú crees que… - preguntaba tímidamente Sakura

\- Sí Sak, ya la superó así que tranquila

\- Hey, solo pregunto porque no quisiera pensar en lo que pudo sentir al verla ayer

\- Claro… Solo por eso, pero no nos desviemos del tema principal. ¿Qué pasó anoche? porque tuvo que ser algo importante como para hacerte la dormida, pillina.

\- ¿Quieren la versión corta o larga?

Meiling y Tomoyo se miraron y no tardaron dos segundos en contestar – ¡Corta!

\- Nos besamos

Los gritos y carcajadas de sus amigas no se hicieron esperar mientras Sakura se cubría la cara tratando de disimular la vergüenza que le daba esa confesión, pero cuando pasó la euforia, la conversación se tornó un poco más seria

Meiling tomó las manos de Sakura – Sak, sabes que te adoro, eres mi hermana… Pero Shaoran también lo es, sé que debes estar confundida pero por favor, cuídate y cuida de él

\- Mei, precisamente ese es mi mayor temor, no quiero que él sufra por mi causa.

\- No te preocupes por eso, él es un adulto, solo trata de tener las cosas claras y todo será más sencillo.

\- Ese es el problema, no sé cómo voy a darle la cara mañana en la oficina

\- ¿Qué tal si lo pensamos durante el almuerzo? Vamos a comer fuera, muero de hambre

Las tres chicas estuvieron de acuerdo y se prepararon para salir pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior no abandonaban su mente así como tampoco podía olvidar la calidez de sus labios

Había tenido un fin de semana realmente agitado, demasiadas emociones juntas que no sabía cómo interpretar; no había hablado con Sakura desde el día de la boda y era lo mejor; el tiempo y la distancia, aunque fueran cortos, siempre eran de ayuda para repensar las cosas, así que llegó a la oficina un poco más temprano de lo normal y encontró a su compañera Misa ya en su puesto

\- Buenos días, ¿la señorita Kinomoto ya llegó?

\- No, aún no

Hizo una leve reverencia y se ubicó en su puesto haciendo lo que era su rutina cuando sintió una presencia frente a él

\- Joven Li, buenos días, ¿me acompaña a mi oficina por favor? – se trataba de Nadeshiko Kinomoto

Por un momento palideció al ver a la imponente dama frente a él, pero solo asintió y la siguió, al fin y al cabo no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse.

Solo hubo silencio cuando ingresaron a la oficina que Touya solía ocupar y ella se ubicó del otro lado del escritorio

\- ¿Qué tal terminó su día después de la boda? – preguntó ella con fingida amabilidad

\- Muy bien, muchas gracias, fue una boda hermosa y estoy muy agradecido por sus atenciones.

Ella hizo un atisbo de sonrisa que solo pareció una mueca

\- Pensé que no había sido así, viendo la forma en que huyeron ustedes cuatro, les tenía preparado un lugar para que se hospedaran y no tuvieran que viajar tan tarde

\- Le pido disculpas, no lo sabíamos, por eso procuramos salir un poco antes

\- Vamos al grano Xiao-Lang – de nuevo… Otra persona conocía sus orígenes pero mucho temía que en lugar de apoyarlo como el señor Masaki, ella lo usaría en su contra – Sí, se quién eres y aunque al principio se me hacía tan extraño que un hombre con una experiencia y conocimiento como la tuya estuviera sirviendo de secretario de mi hija, lo comprendí todo cuando supe quién eras.

\- Y ¿quién cree usted que soy?

\- El hijo de un oportunista que solo ha sabido hacer daño y no sé con seguridad qué pretendas y aunque ya hayas engatusado a mi hija, no permitiré que vayas más allá

\- Entiendo… Bueno, en primer lugar hay algo que no puedo negar, mi padre es un oportunista y no me siento orgulloso de ser llamado su hijo, estoy en este empleo porque me rechazaron de todos los demás a causa de mi historia familiar y su hija fue la única que me dio la oportunidad. Por otro lado, quiero decirle que ella es una mujer muy inteligente como para dejarse engatusar como usted misma ha dicho. Debería darle un poco más de crédito a su hija

\- Si las cosas son como dices entonces, ¿qué pretendes? Ese espectáculo que dieron el sábado en la boda de mi hijo, frente a nuestra familia y amistades…

\- Ella solo quería bailar

\- No insultes mi inteligencia Li, ¿cuánto quieres?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Te haré un cheque en blanco ahora mismo, solo aléjate de ella

No se había sentido tan ofendido desde la propuesta indecente que le había hecho aquella mujer de su entrevista anterior, ¿qué clase de persona era Nadeshiko Kinomoto? Tan diferente a su hija y a su abuelo. Pero estaba muy equivocada al pensar que podía comprarlo y mucho más, que podía alejarlo de Sakura con una estrategia tan fútil como el dinero.

Antes de contestar, respiró profundo, no quería cometer una imprudencia o terminar diciéndole todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento

\- Señora Nadeshiko, a pesar de su particular forma de ser, déjeme decirle que la respeto; aun a pesar de la vergonzosa propuesta que acaba de hacerme porque aun cuando todas las ideas que se ha hecho sobre mí o lo que se supone le haré a su hija son equivocadas, ella vale más lo que usted pudiera ofrecerme y el hecho de conocerla y recibir su amistad es suficiente para mí. Si no quiere respetarme a mí, respétela a ella

Los ojos verdes de Nadeshiko ardían de furia y aunque ninguno de los dos decía una sola palabra, se estaban declarando la guerra.

En ese momento, sin saber lo que pasaba, Sakura llegaba a las oficinas y se sorprendió un poco al no ver a Shaoran allí, aunque sus cosas sí estaban en el escritorio.

\- Buenos días Misa, ¿podrías decirme si sabes dónde está Shaoran?

\- Sí señorita Kinomoto, se encuentra reunido con su madre en la oficina de su hermano

Todas las alarmas se encendieron en su cabeza, era obvio que después de sus imprudencias en aquel evento su madre se iría en contra de Shaoran y si antes estaba prevenida con él, ahora, sin duda, se había hecho un sinfín de ideas equivocadas y él pagaría las consecuencias de sus errores

Así que sin autorización alguna, solo abrió la puerta de golpe, solo para encontrar a Shaoran y su madre en completo silencio, en una batalla de miradas en la que no podía determinar cuál era más amenazante

\- Madre, ¿qué está pasando? – dijo en tono serio la castaña al verlos en esa posición

Shaoran, por su, parte, solo se levantó de su lugar, hizo una reverencia a Nadeshiko que permaneció quieta en su sitio – Señora Kinomoto, que tenga un excelente día

Empezó a caminar con dirección a la puerta, pasó por el lado de la castaña y le sonrió – No sucede nada malo, Sakura

Nadeshiko sintió que todo se le revolvía por dentro al ver a una persona tan indigna de su hija llamarla por su nombre como si nada mientras el ambarino solo regresó a su puesto de trabajo y Sakura cerraba la puerta tras sí, necesitaba poner límites bien claros a su madre

\- Hija, que bueno que te…

\- Qué le dijiste – preguntó con seriedad

\- ¿Decirle? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No mamá, esa inocencia fingida conmigo no va.

\- Sakura, respétame, soy tu madre

\- Eres mi madre y te conozco, sé que querías matarnos a Shaoran y a mí el día de la boda solo por compartir un baile y ¿ahora me dirás que lo llamaste solo para charlar?

\- ¡Sakura, date cuenta! ¿Sabes por lo menos quién es? ¿Cuál es su pasado?

\- Lo conozco a la perfección, madre.

\- Entonces sabrás de qué clase de familia viene, nada bueno debe pretender contigo Sakura

\- Exacto! Porque no pretende nada, es mi asistente y mi amigo y jamás se ha acercado a mí con otras… - Las imágenes de aquel beso bajo el árbol y frente al lago llegaron a su mente distrayéndola por completo de la conversación

\- Sakura… Aghhh sigues siendo igual de distraída – dijo su madre con cansancio

\- Perdón, solo recordé una cita importante que tengo hoy. El caso es, que no quiero volver a ver que te metas con él, es un excelente empleado que me ha ayudado en todo y debes parar ya con esta cacería de brujas. No te metas con Shaoran por favor, déjalo hacer su trabajo en paz

La castaña abandonó la oficina haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no dar un portazo, pero al ver la mirada preocupada de Shaoran trató de calmarse, no quería que terminara por sucumbir ante los caprichos de su madre.

Caminó hacia el escritorio del ambarino y se sentó frente a él – ¿Estás bien? Perdón por mi madre… Yo… - dijo ella en voz baja

\- No te preocupes, no pasa nada

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento inmersos cada cual en sus propios pensamientos, debatiéndose entre si mencionar o no todo lo ocurrido en la boda de Touya y no se percataron que alguien bajó del elevador

\- Sakura, yo… Quisiera saber si podemos hablar sobre…

En ese momento, un desconocido cubrió los ojos de Sakura, se trataba de alguien un poco mayor que ellos, quizá un poco más de 30 años y con aspecto elegante

\- Sorpresa – dijo el desconocido cuando por fin descubrió los ojos verdes de la castaña

\- ¿Qué… Qué haces aquí? – dijo ella con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz que no pasó desapercibido para Shaoran

\- Ah, veo que ya llegaste – Dijo Nadeshiko al salir de su oficina y ponerse al lado del recién llegado con una sonrisa triunfal

Sakura se levantó y se acercó al hombre y a su madre, aun sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía, pues pensaba que no volvería a verlo más y como si se tratara de un espejismo, solo pudo decir su nombre

\- Eriol.

 **Hola!**

 **Por aquí reportándome de nuevo y no sabennnn no imaginann lo mucho que me divertí escribiendo este capítulo. Romance, intrigas, peleas jajaja no les parece que Nadeshiko es una bruja de primera? y la escena del baile la hice pensando en "Yo antes de ti". Amo esa escena**

 **Pasaron muchas cositas no? quizá se imaginaban que el abuelo sería un enemigo más de Shaoran o algo así, pero nahhh lo quiero un poquito más conciliador, como deberían ser los abuelitos caray (como el abuelito de Heidy jjajaja aprovechando su parecido físico). Como pueden ver lo de Akiho fue importante pero pasado al fin y al cabo... O no?**

 **Y hablando de pasado... Llega Eriol y ¡ALERTA! no se tratará de algo como lo de Yukito, no señoresssss VA A ARDER ROMAA JUEMADRE!**

 **Bueno chicos (si los hay) y chicas, espero que tengan una semana maravillosa, llena de éxitos y cosas bellas y también espero recibir sus reviews ya saben que los amo con locuraaa**

 **Besos!**

 **Ale-San**


	9. ERIOL

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 **ERIOL**

\- Eriol – Dijo Sakura aún incrédula

\- Mi pequeña flor – Respondió el recién llegado estrechándola en un abrazo ante la mirada desconcertada de Shaoran – No sabes lo mucho que me alegra verte de nuevo

\- Pero… Pero ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Seré el reemplazo de tu hermano mientras esté fuera… y ¿quién sabe? Podría hacerse algo permanente

Nadeshiko por su parte observaba satisfecha toda la escena. La presencia de Eriol Hiragizawa, efectivamente se debía a la ausencia de Touya quien antes de irse quería dejar todo preparado. En primer lugar sugirió que fuera Shaoran quien lo reemplazara ya que conocía más la compañía, Masaki estuvo de acuerdo pero Nadeshiko los convenció de que necesitaban a alguien con un currículo más apropiado y no solo el "secretario" de su hija ya que eso daría más credibilidad a la hora de hacer algún tipo de negociación y Eriol contaba con el perfil.

Además, el hombre en cuestión había sido compañero de universidad de Touya en Cambridge, solo que este no sabía de su historia con Sakura que sucedió tiempo después.

Precisamente cuando Sakura fue a trabajar en la sucursal de Australia lo conoció; él adelantaba una auditoría y tuvieron una conexión inmediata. No se trataba precisamente de amor a primera vista, pero se llevaron bien en el acto y todo fue avanzando de manera que llegaron a una relación seria. Lo suficiente como para que las heridas de Sakura aún no sanaran del todo

Justo en eso estaba pensando, pues cuando lo vio vino a su mente todo lo que habían vivido en un escaso pero intenso periodo de tiempo y la manera como había terminado todo era lo que más le afectaba.

\- Bueno preciosa – la voz del hombre la sacó de sus pensamientos – ya tendremos tiempo de hablar, paso por ti para almorzar – dijo tomando su barbilla con suavidad mientras ella solo guardaba silencio, simplemente no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, le costaba sobreponerse a la sorpresa.

Lo vio alejarse acompañado de su madre hacia la oficina de Touya sin poder comprender todavía qué demonios estaba sucediendo y cómo, de todas las personas, de todos los economistas, justo él tenía que aparecer por su vida de nuevo.

\- Señorita Kinomoto… Señorita Kinomoto

\- Eh? Ah… Li, perdón, es solo que…

\- Sí, parece que se sorprendió un poco – respondió Shaoran con el ceño fruncido y es que era absurdo que ella haya entrado en un estado casi catatónico con solo ver una persona, sin duda alguna había una historia pero no estaba seguro si quería conocerla.

\- ¿Tenemos algo para hoy? – respondió Sakura tratando de disimular

\- No señorita, hasta el momento

\- Gracias Li, te avisaré si necesito algo. Por el momento no estoy para nadie a menos que sea urgente.

\- Así será

La castaña se encerró en su oficina y Shaoran se sentía tan frustrado, ese día había empezado mal y solo tenía tendencia a empeorar. Sabía que con el asunto de Yukito había sido paranoico pero esta vez todo era diferente; la reacción de Sakura, la forma tan cercana de él acercarse y esa odiosa sonrisa triunfal de Nadeshiko

Sí, definitivamente sería un día tedioso y muy, muy largo

Prefirió enfocarse en el trabajo esperando con eso poder despejar su mente y actuar con claridad, ya no estaba tan seguro acerca de hablar con Sakura sobre lo sucedido o dejar ese tema así

\- Muy pensativo, joven Li – dijo alguien cuya voz identificó de inmediato

\- Ah, señorita Mihara, que gusto verla

\- No, nada de señorita Mihara, dime solo Chiharu. 'Estás bien? Te notas algo estresado, será mejor que te relajes un poco, no sea que te enfermes como tu jefa

\- Sak… Perdón, ¿la señorita Kinomoto está enferma?

\- Sí, me llamó pidiendo específicamente sus medicamentos para la migraña, me extrañó un poco que no te enviara a ti por ellos

Frunció el ceño por enésima vez esa mañana; Sakura estaba enojada con él, o en el mejor de los casos, distante. Lo que decía Chiharu tenía todo el sentido, lo más lógico es que le hubiese hablado a él, pero prefirió hacer las cosas sola… Todo estaba peor de lo que suponía y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados

\- Señorita Kinomoto, la señorita Mihara ya está aquí

\- Hazla pasar por favor

Él le hizo una seña a la enfermera pero fue tras ella, quería ver en qué estado estaba Sakura y de ser el caso, convencerla de regresar a casa que él se encargaría de cualquier pendiente

Cuando ingresaron encontraron a la castaña recostada sobre el sofá y con una toallita sobre su frente. Verla en ese estado no le había gustado para nada a Shaoran

\- Shaoran ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella incorporándose

\- Perdón por el atrevimiento, es solo que Chiharu me dijo que estás enferma y pues yo…

\- Te preocupaste – respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa que ayudó para tranquilizar un poco al castaño que solo asintió como niño pequeño – Shaoran, es solo una migraña y es muy normal en mí, de hecho se había tardado un poco en aparecer y tanto Chiharu como Naoko saben perfectamente cómo ayudar para sentirme mejor

\- Listo -interrumpió Chiharu- dice Naoko que con estas pastillas estarás como nueva, eso sí. Debes descansar un rato. ¿Tú me ayudas con eso, Li?

\- Claro que sí, yo me encargo de que nadie la moleste

\- Gracias chicos

La enfermera salió de la oficina dejando al par de castaños solos y en un incómodo silencio

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó al fin Shaoran

\- No, creo que estaré bien

Shaoran se dispuso a salir de la oficina, pero si lo hacía, todo seguiría igual y no era lo que quería; debía zanjar ese asunto de una buena vez y recuperar su relación con Sakura, así que dio media vuelta y rápidamente estuvo frente a ella

\- Sakura yo… Necesito hablar contigo, de verdad

\- Shaoran no…

\- Sí, debo hacerlo, debemos hacerlo, porque lo que pasó el sábado – estaba dispuesto a decir la peor de las mentiras – fue algo intrascendente, una tonta imprudencia de mi parte y… Eres una gran amiga para mí, no quiero que todo cambie solo por eso

\- ¿Una imprudencia?

\- Sí – afirmó él creyendo que era lo que ella quería escuchar, quería quitarle ese peso de encima – Digamos que todo se prestó para eso, en otras circunstancias seguramente nunca habría ocurrido

Muy en lo profundo de su ser, Sakura se sentía decepcionada, triste o una mezcla de ambos… Pero siendo cierto lo que decía Shaoran, eso le quitaba un peso de encima.

\- Gracias Shaoran, la verdad es que sí estaba preocupada y pienso igual que tú, somos muy buenos amigos y no te quiero fuera de mi vida por un mal entendido

\- Entonces… ¿Estamos bien?

Sakura le sonrió y Shaoran se sintió más tranquilo, aunque todavía estaba la cuestión del recién llegado

\- Fue perfecto, ¡perfecto! – decía Nadeshiko entre risas mientras Eriol la miraba con sus manos en los bolsillos y apreciando la que sería su oficina

\- Sí, efectivamente se sorprendió mucho, creo que lograste tu objetivo

\- Mejor de lo que imaginé, Li va a saber con quién se metió

Eriol sonrió – No quisiera tenerte de enemiga Nadeshiko, pero todo sea por el bien de Sakura

\- Lo es, ya verás… Mi hija no puede caer en garras de un oportunista

\- Y yo te ayudaré siempre que cumplas con las condiciones del trato

\- Ya lo sé Eriol, por lo pronto, instálate y trata de ponerte al día con lo que hay pendiente, no se puede descuidar el trabajo

\- Tranquila, soy bueno en lo que hago

\- Me voy, dejo todo en tus manos – dijo Nadeshiko antes de salir de la oficina – Ah, y no olvides pasar por Sakura para almorzar

Eriol hizo una reverencia para despedir a la elegante mujer que salía de la oficina. El inglés se ubicó en su sitio pensando en el pobre bastardo que había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino de Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Aunque él tampoco podía cantar victoria, ya que si ella se enteraba de los motivos reales por los que su relación con Sakura había llegado a su final, con seguridad también pondría precio a su cabeza. Esa mujer tenía una forma un poco retorcida de amar y proteger.

Por su parte, Nadeshiko salió de la oficina y no pudo perder la oportunidad de picar un poco más al castaño.

\- Joven Li, ¿Sakura está ocupada?

\- Pidió no ser molestada, está algo indispuesta

\- Es una lástima… Mi pobre niña. Bueno, asegúrate de poner en su agenda la cita para almorzar con el joven Hiragizawa, no puede perder ese compromiso – Y sin decir más solo se fue mientras Shaoran observaba cómo desaparecía tras las puertas del elevador. ¿Sería muy malo de su parte desear que se desplomara el aparato en cuestión?

Volvió su atención a la agenda de su jefa y así le molestara profundamente, tenía que añadir la dichosa cita a la agenda de Sakura; solo esperaba que ese hombre no se acercara a ella con malas intenciones, porque de lo contrario, no dudaría en actuar en su defensa.

Sakura despertó y se sintió un poco desubicada, al revisar el reloj se dio cuenta que era casi hora del almuerzo. Había dormido alrededor de dos horas y se sentía mucho mejor. Ahora era tiempo de afrontar la situación.

Por su parte Shaoran se debatía entre si entrar a interrumpirla o esperar su llamado cuando el teléfono sonó.

\- Shaoran, ¿puedes venir por favor? – se trataba de Sakura

Él se apresuró para acudir a su llamado e ingresó en la oficina donde la encontró organizando su cabello un poco

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Sí, muchas gracias, Naoko sabe exactamente lo que necesito… Ya vas a almorzar?

\- Estaba esperando tus órdenes

\- Bueno, afortunadamente no te fuiste yo…

\- Toc, toc – dijo Eriol asomándose por la puerta de la oficina – Puntual para nuestra cita

Shaoran frunció el ceño al escuchar al estúpido inglesito con su acento y forma de expresarse - Justo eso le iba a avisar señorita, que se acerca la hora de su reunión con el caballero.

Sakura se puso de pie caminando hacia el recién llegado – Mi estimado Eriol, no sé de qué cita hablas

El otro la miró sin comprender muy bien sus palabras – ¿A qué te refieres Sakura? Te dije que pasaría por ti para ir a almorzar

\- Exacto, tú dijiste que vendrías por mí a almorzar, pero yo nunca dije que sí – Ambos hombres quedaron literalmente con la boca abierta ante la ingeniosa respuesta de la castaña quien tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la salida. – Así que espero que disfrutes mucho tu almuerzo, seguramente encontrarás a alguien que te haga compañía, ya sabes, con tu magnífica habilidad de hacer nuevos amigos… ¿Vamos, Shaoran?

 _"_ _En tu cara maldito inglesito" –_ Fue el pensamiento de Shaoran antes de darle una sonrisa torcida a Eriol y este solo los veía partir

– _Pobre Nadeshiko, las cosas le serán más difíciles de lo que imagina_ – pensó Eriol

\- Eres sorprendente Sakura – decía Li de camino al elevador

\- Quizá me encontraron fuera de base esta mañana, pero no soy una marioneta que puedan manejar a su antojo. No señor

\- Como digas, jefa.

Ambos castaños desaparecieron tras las puertas del elevador – ¿Quieres salir? Necesito aire puro, llamaré a Mei y a Tomoyo también

\- Claro que sí, es un excelente plan después de la difícil mañana que hemos tenido

\- Shaoran, ¿confiarás en mí? Qué te dijo mi madre

\- Sakura, independientemente de cómo sean las cosas, es tu madre y no hablaré mal de ella, solo puedo decirte que tiene muchas prevenciones hacía mí y tiene una imaginación bastante prolífica

\- Sí, lo sé, está algo paranoica… Bueno, algo no, mucho. Me duele ver que se comporte de esa manera, cada vez está más lejos de la dulce mujer que solía ser

\- Pero no hablemos de eso, no sea que regrese la migraña ¿no? – Shaoran le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa que tuvo el efecto de hacerla sonreír también. Y es que ¿de verdad era una locura considerar a Shaoran como algo más que un amigo?

\- Shaoran, nos vamos?

\- Qué dices?

Sakura se removió un poco incómoda – Es que todavía no me siento segura conduciendo en la ciudad, tú sabes, el tráfico y esas cosas. Te molesta llevarme a casa?

El castaño asintió – Tú sabes que no.

\- Y te quedas a cenar, si quieres

\- No lo creo, debes estar cansada, mejor comemos algo en el camino

\- Me gusta la idea

Ambos salieron de la oficina rumbo al elevador, pero justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran apareció Eriol pidiendo que lo detuvieran

\- Gracias por esperar

Sakura y Shaoran asintieron solamente haciendo que el ambiente se tornara incómodo

\- Shaoran, recuerda que mañana tenemos reunión con todo el equipo para el evento de caridad de la empresa.

\- Sí, ya todo está preparado

\- Oh, si mal no estoy yo también debo estar – interrumpió Eriol

\- No es necesario, normalmente Touya le deja el trabajo a Shaoran, él se encarga de los presupuestos relacionados a estos eventos que como sabrás pertenecen al rubro de responsabilidad social y nos da exenciones en los impuestos

\- Lo sé preciosa, pero no me siento cómodo dejando mi trabajo en manos de un… Asistente – dijo mirando con desdén a Shaoran –

\- Uno que ha hecho un trabajo impecable hasta ahora

\- Sé que le tienes mucha fe, pero ya llegó el verdadero profesional, así que puedes dedicarte exclusivamente a tu trabajo, Li – Shaoran apretaba los puños con fuerza, ¿quién demonios se creía ese tipo para hablarle de esa manera? Pero no caería en su juego, era obvio que lo estaba provocando para hacerle quedar mal con Sakura

\- Ya basta Eriol, no te metas con Shaoran

\- Vaya, señor Li, ha conseguido una gran defensora

\- Eriol, te lo advierto, no creas que no sé qué es lo que tramas, pero Shaoran es un caballero así que deja de provocarlo.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron para recibir más personas, unas subían, otras bajaban, pero a la hora de llegar al parqueadero eran solo los tres nuevamente.

Shaoran fue el primero en salir, pero cuando Sakura lo estaba haciendo Eriol la sujetó del brazo

\- Li, puedes darnos un momento por favor?

Shaoran miró a Sakura, quien con cansancio solo asintió – Te espero en el auto – dijo Shaoran con el ceño fruncido

\- Vamos, no quiero que hablemos aquí – dijo Sakura a Eriol conduciéndolo a un lugar que les daría más privacidad – Qué es lo que quieres? Qué haces aquí?

\- Sakura, no me gusta que estés así conmigo

\- Perdón, entonces qué querías? Una fiesta de bienvenida? No seas ridículo y vaya que hay que ser descarado para aparecer por aquí

\- Tu madre me llamó y no pude negarme

\- Claro que sé que fue obra de mi madre, pero si no le dije a ellos o a Touya el motivo de nuestra ruptura es porque no me gustan los conflictos, pero yo que tú me andaría con cuidado

Eriol le sonrió seductoramente y estiró su mano para acariciar el rostro de la castaña – Estás tan bella, Sakura.

\- Acaso no estás escuchando?

\- Claro que sí, pero la verdad del caso es que solo quiero pedirte perdón. Sé que las cosas entre nosotros no resultaron en ese momento pero sé que todavía sientes algo por mí…

Sakura se quedó mirándolo cuidadosamente, claro que había sido feliz a su lado y lo había amado, incluso podía recordar lo mucho que lloró cuando todo se terminó; al lado de Eriol había construido recuerdos muy bonitos… Pero ahora eran solo eso, recuerdos

\- Ya, Eriol. Y por favor, en el futuro procura mantener el contacto físico al mínimo y si tienes algo de respeto por ti mismo, no te prestes a los juegos ridículos de mi madre.

\- Nos vamos juntos?

\- No, Shaoran me espera. Hasta mañana

Sin decir más, Sakura le dio la espalda y caminó rumbo a su vehículo. Allí estaba Shaoran quien sin buscarlo quedó ubicado de tal manera que podía observarlos pero no escucharlos, y pudo ver con claridad la manera como Eriol se dirigía a ella y la forma como acarició su rostro. Se sentía un estúpido, era obvio que algo pasaba todavía entre ellos y él no quería ser el tercero en discordia

\- Shaoran, ¿estás bien? – La voz suave de la castaña lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y sin darse cuenta, estaba apretando fuertemente el volante

\- Ah, sí, disculpa, todo está bien. Vamos?

Sakura subió al vehículo y ambos emprendieron el camino a casa en total silencio.

Por su parte, Eriol había regresado al piso donde se ubicaba la entrada principal ya que no tenía vehículo aún, así que tomaría un taxi. En un momento, pasó una mujer con un traje bastante revelador que se encargaba de enmarcar a la perfección sus voluptuosos atributos y se detuvo para observarla con toda la atención que requería. Al voltear sintió un golpe seco y una persona mascullaba una maldición.

\- Perdón señorita, fue mi culpa. Se encuentra bien?

La desconocida no tan desconocida lo miró de arriba abajo con sus brazos cruzados y un gesto irónico

\- Vaya, vaya… Por lo que veo, debes ser Eriol Hiragizawa

El muchacho se sorprendió ante las palabras de la extraña pero también la observó con detenimiento. Una mujer impactante a simple vista; muy elegante, alta, estilizada, cabello largo violáceo y unos ojos amatistas que difícilmente podrían ser olvidados. Se dejaría de llamar Eriol Hiragizawa si no aprovechaba la oportunidad de conocer a tan hermosa mujer

\- No creo tener el placer de conocerla aún, pero creo que es algo que se puede remediar – dijo con una sonrisa de soslayo que se constituía en una de sus mejores armas a la hora de conquistar

\- No te equivoques querido, tú y yo estamos hechos de un material muy similar, así que tus rudimentarias estrategias de seducción no serán muy efectivas conmigo.

\- Disculpa, pero sigo sin saber quién eres y por qué crees conocerme

\- Tomoyo Daidouji, una de las mejores amigas de Sakura Kinomoto… Y sabrías de mí si tan solo te hubieses tomado el tiempo de escucharla con atención, no solo fingiendo para llevarla a la cama – Sin decir más, la muchacha simplemente empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a él

Ese comentario final había sido un golpe bajo, sí que esta mujer era diferente a Sakura; perspicaz, astuta y absolutamente hermosa. Definitivamente su estadía en Tokio y en las empresas Amamya sería mucho más interesantes con el reto que se había presentado ante sus ojos.

Se habían detenido a comer algo ligero, pero el ambiente seguía siendo un poco extraño entre los dos. Shaoran no dejaba de preguntarse sobre aquel hombre que recién llegaba pero afectaba tanto a Sakura y ella no dejaba de pensar en los planes que estaba maquinando su madre y el que Eriol se prestara para ello.

\- Sakura ¿estás bien? Disculpa si soy indiscreto, pero has estado muy callada

\- Perdóname Shaoran, es que te mentiría si te dijera que lo sucedido el día de hoy es intrascendente para mí

\- Eso he notado

\- Pero no es por lo que crees… O bueno, un poco, solo que en este momento no me siento en condiciones para darte los pormenores, pero todo estará bien

\- Tranquila, si no me lo puedes decir, no tengo problema con eso, solo prométeme que si puedo ayudarte en algo, no dudarás en decirme

Sakura le sonrió, era increíble que ese chico que tenía en frente fuera tan incondicional hacia ella y lo bien que se sentía a su lado. Solo esperaba, con todo su corazón que su madre recapacitara porque así como él siempre estaba para ella, ella también estaría para él.

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **No tenía planeado publicar tan pronto, pero este tema de Eriol me causa ansiedad jajajaj y sé que me van a querer matar, pero quienes me conocen saben cómo terminará esto y los que no, pues ahí me irán conociendo.**

 **Como les decía no tenía planeado publicar hoy (que técnicamente ya es mañana jejeje) pero mis hijos están enfermos, así que me espera una linda noche de vigilia y tenía que aprovechar.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por meterse tanto en la historia. No me canso de reiterar este agradecimiento a quienes escriben como invitados ya que personalmente no puedo hacerlo, pero de verdad me hace muy feliz cada comentario recibido y espero que lo sigan haciendo.**

 **Les envío muchos besos y les deseo lo mejor**

 **Ale-San**


	10. TOMOYO

**CAPÍTULO 10**

 **TOMOYO**

Una nueva mañana iniciaba para ella; como era costumbre empezó su rutina a las 5 am. Una hora en el gimnasio y posteriormente se preparaba para ir a la oficina, tenía un closet gigante lleno de hermosos trajes de diferente tipo: para cocteles, oficina, casual… Y ni hablar de los zapatos y accesorios. Toda su vida había sido así, siempre organizada, siempre puntual, siempre la mejor… Aunque a veces parecía no ser suficiente.

Cuando estuvo preparada para salir, preparó uno de sus acostumbrados batidos en un vaso para llevar y se encaminó a la oficina.

\- Buenos días señorita Daidouji

\- Buenos días señor Eika, ¿cómo está?

\- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar

\- ¿Su esposa se encuentra mejor?

\- Afortunadamente, lo peor pasó.

\- Me alegro mucho, recuerde que si necesita algo estoy a su disposición.

Con una dulce sonrisa se retiró del lugar para dirigirse al estacionamiento y subir a su vehículo rumbo a la oficina.

Ella siempre era la chica correcta, dulce, amable y generosa que amaba su familia, era la mejor en su trabajo como jefa de publicidad de Industrias Amamya, pero la otra faceta que casi nadie conocía, es que era misteriosa y un poco manipuladora… Claro, en el buen sentido; le gustaba experimentar con las reacciones de la gente. Además era muy perspicaz e intuitiva, podía contar por cantidades las personas que se habían acercado a ella para engañarla o aprovecharse de ella y su posición a lo largo de su vida.

No así su prima Sakura, ella siempre se acercaba con sinceridad a la gente y no se protegía a sí misma; eran los golpes, las decepciones y traiciones las que poco a poco le iban enseñando, pero aun así, seguía siendo una maravillosa persona, una de las más queridas para ella y por eso buscaría protegerla o por lo menos advertirle de cualquier cosa a su alrededor que pudiera herirla.

Tal era el caso de Li Shaoran, podría ser muy primo de Mei pero ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados en cuando la morena le habló de su presencia en la empresa. Cuando lo vio por primera vez le dio la impresión de ser un hombre muy serio, pero se encargaría de observarlo de cerca y mucho más cuando su prima le dio la oportunidad de trabajar con ella.

Allí tuvo una nueva oportunidad para hacer uso de sus dotes como investigadora y más allá de lo dicho por Meiling, indagó profundamente por su parte. Se encontró con que el hombre en cuestión sI pertenecía a una familia de reputación bastante maltrecha a causa de las malas negociaciones de su padre y su vida disipada, que era huérfano de madre y que siempre había estado muy alejado de las actividades de su familia. Estudiante de honor en su universidad y según su investigador no pudo encontrar una sola persona que señalara a Shaoran de algo indebido.

Esa era una buena señal y los días pasaban y cada día se confirmaba más la confiabilidad de Li haciéndose buenos amigos… Aunque no pasó más de una semana para darse cuenta que para Shaoran, Sakura no era una persona cualquiera y que podía ser un apoyo muy importante para ella en ese temido mundo donde tarde o temprano tratarían de derribarla.

Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras trabajaba con su tablet en la oficina, le preocupaban sobremanera las maquinaciones de su tía Nadeshiko. De una u otra forma entendía sus acciones, pero jamás las justificaría y mucho más porque sus intenciones estaban veladas. Por más que dijera que su único deseo era proteger a Sakura, lo que más espantaba a la elegante señora era que su hija estuviera "mal relacionada". Sacudió su cabeza con fastidio, ¿cómo alguien puede vivir tan pendiente de esas nimiedades? Con un afán desmedido de agradar a personas que en la más mínima oportunidad pueden acabar contigo. Extrañaba a su tía Nadeshiko, la que peinaba su cabello con ternura cuando era solo una niña

Pero lo que más le molestaba era la presencia del inglés en la empresa, ella y Meiling eran las únicas que sabían los pormenores de la historia de este con la castaña y el solo pensarlo le erizaba el cabello y sentía deseos de estrellar su puño contra aquella perfilada nariz

\- Buenos días – dijo precisamente el aludido interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

\- Buenos días – Respondió ella extrañada al verle allí – ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?

\- Oh sí, mil disculpas por mis pésimos modales, solo estoy dando un recorrido por la compañía para conocerla mejor, y a los jefes de cada área

\- Ya veo… La próxima vez haz una cita con mi secretaria, no me gustan este tipo de situaciones ya que estoy ocupada.

El hombre sonrió enigmáticamente - Tomoyo, ¿verdad? – Ella asintió – No digas eso, tú eres mucho más que esto… Quizá no recordara tu aspecto, pero si recuerdo todas las cosas que decía Sakura de ti y siempre tuve un excelente concepto tuyo

\- Lástima que no sea mutuo y no me interesa dar una impresión equivocada. Lo que Sakura te dijo es cierto, pero solo con quienes merecen mi cariño y lealtad, pero no vale la pena desperdiciar todo eso en alguien como tú

\- Hey, estás totalmente a la defensiva y no me conoces

\- Y no me interesa conocerte, me han hecho mejores ofertas

El hombre sonrió y se quitó los lentes limpiándolos con cuidado mientras caminaba hacia ella – Sé que obré mal en el pasado, pero no estoy acá por las razones que tú crees

\- ¿Y quién te dijo que eso me interesa?

\- Me lo dice tu postura, estás a la defensiva. Tu tono de voz, denota una agresividad que no es propia de ti y el brillo furioso de tus ojos, pero no todo es lo que parece querida Tomoyo

\- Daidouji – corrigió ella mientras él seguía acercándose

\- No creo que seas una persona prejuiciosa, de una u otra forma tendremos que llevarnos bien, pues más allá de la ausencia de Touya pienso quedarme aquí un tiempo y tendremos que trabajar juntos

\- Haz lo que te plazca Hiragizawa; en todo caso, procura mantener tus distancias conmigo o Sakura… Y en este caso, también con Li

\- Vaya que tiene defensoras el secretario

\- Gracias por confirmarme que eres un imbécil. Pero, muévete con cuidado, yo no soy como Sakura

Cuando menos lo pensó, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, tanto, que un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, pero ella no se inmutó ni un ápice, no le daría el gusto de que se diera cuenta de sus reacciones.

Hiragizawa solo hizo una pequeña reverencia acompañada de esa sonrisa enigmática y salió de la oficina haciendo que ella soltara de golpe el aire que tenía contenido. Maldito inglés. ¿Qué había sido eso que había sentido?

Se sentó tratando de recapitular lo sucedido. Eso había sido totalmente nuevo, a pesar de la aversión que sentía por ese hombre… Nadie había provocado una reacción así en ella.

Después de ese desagradable encuentro se enfocó nuevamente en su trabajo pero no lo lograba, la inspiración había huido por completo de ella y el tiempo seguía pasando sin que lograra avanzar en nada. De repente, fue el sonido del teléfono el que logró desconcentrarla.

\- _Mi querida Tommy, ¿vamos a almorzar?_ – una sonrisa instantánea se dibujó en su rostro

\- Hola Sakurita, me temo que no traje nada para comer

\- _Hice para ambas, ven y acompáñanos_

\- Claro que sí, los alcanzo en la cafetería ¿te parece?

\- _Sí, Shaoran y yo vamos en camino, te espero allí_

Terminó la llamada sintiéndose mucho mejor, seguramente después de pasar un rato agradable con sus amigos podría retomar sus labores y todo fluiría con mayor libertad.

Organizó algunos documentos, cerró programas y se encaminó a su destino. Dio a su secretaria el tiempo de ir a almorzar al igual que ella y su larga caminata fue aprovechada para saludar amablemente a quienes iba encontrando en su camino. De repente, se encontró a Hiragizawa deambulando por los corredores y trató de huir, no era justo tenerse que encontrar a ese personaje dos veces el mismo día. ¿Alguna especie de Karma, quizá?

\- Hey, Tomoyo – Huida fallida. Detuvo su caminar, pues de seguir adelante, sería demasiado obvio que lo estaba ignorando

No respondió, solo se quedó viéndolo a la espera de que dijera para qué la necesitaba

\- Perdón si te interrumpo. Es que verás… No conozco a nadie y quisiera saber si… Quisieras acompañarme a almorzar

La amatista levantó una ceja – Por lo que escuché eres muy bueno haciendo nuevas amistades.

\- Sí, pero de verdad me gustaría conocerte un poco más

¿Y quién creía este que era ella, Una idiota que le serviría de caballo de troya para hacerle daño a Sakura o llevar a cabo los macabros planes de su tía? Estaba muy equivocado

\- Lo siento Hiragizawa, pero a mí no me interesa conocerte. – Sin más se dio la vuelta con el fin de alcanzar por fin a sus amigos, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ser tan descortés y prejuiciosa con el inglés. Miró por encima de su hombro y lo vio un poco cabizbajo y hasta tenía razón, en la empresa solo conocía a Touya, que no estaba, Sakura que no quería verlo y Nadeshiko que casi nunca estaba en las instalaciones.

Por un momento se vio tentada a regresar y aceptar su invitación. Se ocultó un momento en otro de los pasillos para decidir qué hacer, pero su opinión cambió drásticamente cuando lo vio coqueteando descaradamente con una de las secretarias. Y no era cualquiera, ¡era la suya!

 _Definitivamente el tipo ese tiene un verdadero problema para controlar sus pantalones_ – pensó Tomoyo al verlo con su característica caballerosidad presuntamente ayudándola a llevar unos paquetes pero al mismo tiempo observando descaradamente su trasero. Todo un donjuán

Siguió caminando pero la molestia que había experimentado al ver el cuadro anterior no se iba y no lograba entender el motivo. Quizá le hacía recordar lo que Sakura había pasado.

Cuando llegó por fin a la cafetería encontró a Sakura riendo animadamente mientras conversaba con Shaoran y otros empleados de diversas áreas; siempre había amado eso de ella, nunca discriminaba a nadie o se sentía superior a otros a pesar de su posición y status.

Se acercó y compartió del almuerzo con el mismo ánimo, por un rato pudo olvidarse de las desagradables sensaciones que le había generado ese hombre momentos anteriores.

\- Señorita Daidouji, la propuesta ha quedado lista para que usted la revise de nuevo y enviarlas a la señorita Kinomoto

\- Gracias Saori. Puedes irte, yo me quedaré revisando – respondió la amatista mientras su secretaria le dejaba las carpetas correspondientes

\- Que tenga feliz noche – terminó por despedirse la joven mujer

Tomoyo se dedicó a relajarse un poco con una copa de vino y su música favorita sabiendo que a esa hora la mayoría de personas se había retirado del edificio, se dio permiso de quitarse los zapatos y soltarse el cabello. Le gustaba trabajar en el silencio de su oficina, así podía concentrarse en lo suyo, cuando una voz que reconocía muy bien irrumpió en la tranquilidad del lugar.

\- Tomoyo, mi amor, ¿cómo estás?

La amatista cerró sus ojos con cansancio y en un momento cambió su expresión a una bastante forzada

\- Hola mamá.

\- Ay hija, pero que apariencia tan desaliñada – dijo la mujer tratando de arreglar su cabello – no deberías verte así aquí… No, de hecho, en ningún lugar. A ver, dónde está tu maquillaje

Tomoyo suspiró – No te preocupes mamá, pensaba arreglarme antes de salir – respondió rodando los ojos

\- No hagas eso jovencita – respondió con dureza su madre al observar su expresión – Aunque no te guste, eres Tomoyo Daidouiji y no puedes andar por la vida de cualquier manera – insistía la mujer mientras acomodaba de forma casi neurótica las ropas de la amatista

\- Mamá, estoy trabajando, no hay nadie en la oficina, ni siquiera entiendo ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Pensaba llevarte a cenar, el hijo de unos amigos vino de EEUU y quería presentarte, pero creo que será en otra oportunidad. No estás para nada presentable y no quiero que se decepcione

\- Qué lástima, mamá – respondió Tomoyo con Ironía

\- Tomoyo, cuida tus palabras; aunque te moleste sabes que debemos conseguir un buen prospecto para ti y que sigas siendo la chica perfecta que me encargué de criar

La muchacha hubiese querido contestarle un sinfín de cosas, que no era perfecta y nunca lo sería, por lo menos en los altos estándares que su madre había creado; Además, le diría que estaba harta y que con gusto cambiaría su dinero y posición con tal de ser libre y no estar bajo el yugo de sus ridículas imposiciones… Quisiera decirle tantas cosas, pero solo respiró profundo rogando un poco más de paciencia y respondió – Sí, madre. Lo siento

Después de unos minutos más de las eternas letanías de Sonomi, por fin la dejaría en paz con el compromiso de programar aquella cena y conocer al – seguramente – adinerado muchacho venido de occidente.

Cuando la vio marchar por fin se sentó de nuevo resoplando. De nada serviría intentar regresar a su trabajo ya que su madre le alteraba los nervios con ese tipo de comentarios. Se puso de pie observándose en el espejo de su oficina con cuidado. Podía invertir horas de su semana para cuidar su cuerpo, su imagen, practicar las más delicadas normas de etiqueta y comportamiento social, usar los más costosos y tortuosos trajes y zapatos, tener el cabello largo y bien cuidado… Pero nunca sería suficiente para su madre, siempre encontraría un detalle, un error, una falla…

\- Tomoyo

La joven volteó sorprendida y allí estaba, de nuevo él

\- Daidouji para ti, pensé que había quedado claro – respondió ella limpiando una lágrima traicionera

\- Perdón, lo olvidé. Solo quería saber si tenían listo el presupuesto de la campaña

\- Pensé que la entrega era mañana

\- Sí, lo es… Solo que decidí quedarme a trabajar para adelantar y pensé que quizá…

\- Espera un momento – dijo la amatista con cansancio – se sentó frente a su laptop revisando lo enviado por su asistente, todo estaba listo, solo requería una pequeña revisión

Ambos estaban en silencio mientras ella realizaba esa labor que en realidad no duró tanto – Listo – se levantó, tomó las hojas impresas, ubicó un folder y las entregó a Eriol – Ya está revisado, quedo pendiente si se requiere algo más.

El inglés revisó un poco – No hay problema, creo que con esto será suficiente.

Se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida, pero antes de hacerlo volteó un poco su rostro – Y por cierto… Nada de lo que escuchaste hace un rato es cierto; podrías vestir con harapos y aun así seguirías siendo la mujer más hermosa que he visto, no permitas que nadie te haga pensar lo contrario

Un sonrojo intenso cubrió su rostro y agradeció que él no se quedara para observar la expresión de idiota que seguramente habría puesto

Un día más y su rutina empezaba de nuevo, a pesar de ser aún de madrugada quería salir a correr y disfrutar del aire fresco y el aroma primaveral que invadía la ciudad antes de que el smog lo hiciera.

Correr para ella era una oportunidad de dejar atrás el estrés, las preocupaciones y esa constante voz de su madre que le exigía siempre ser esa señorita perfecta que ella obviamente no quería ser. Solo deseaba ser libre, poder actuar y comportarse según su propio criterio sin tener que soportar las continuas críticas de su madre.

La amaba, claramente. Pero esa siempre había sido la excusa de Sonomi para presionarla y llevarla al límite. Quizá estaba demasiado próxima a encontrar ese límite y cuando menos lo imaginara simplemente explotaría dejando un desastre a su paso.

La brisa fresca de la mañana tenía la maravillosa bondad de revitalizarla y despejar su mente para iniciar un día nuevo, pero esa mañana en particular las palabras que le dijo el inglés no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza, ¿qué tanto de lo dicho por su madre había escuchado? ¿De verdad era tan sinvergüenza de decirle eso a todas las mujeres? ¡Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso si solo se trataba de un promiscuo, misógino y egocéntrico!

Cuando se percató, iba corriendo casi de manera descontrolada y su corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad, se sentía en la urgente necesidad de dejar de pensar, simplemente que su mente estuviera en blanco y…

\- ¡Caliente, caliente! – Se quejaba el hombre delante de ella y cuyo café había sido derramado en su impecable camisa blanca la cual él trataba de alejar de su cuerpo debido al calor de la bebida derramada

\- Perdón señor, yo… - Demonios, de todos los 9 millones de habitantes de Tokio y los muchos turistas, justo tenía que tropezar con él – Yo lo lamento mucho, no sé en qué momento me distraje

El hombre frente a ella suspiró – No te preocupes, le pudo pasar a cualquier

\- Si quieres… Podemos ir a mi casa para que te puedas cambiar, supongo que tengo algo

\- No es necesario, en primer lugar creo que me dejaste bien claro que no quieres tenerme ni remotamente cerca - respondió Eriol con seriedad

\- Pero este es un caso especial…

\- Hey, no he terminado. En segundo lugar, el hotel donde me hospedo queda en la otra calle, iba rumbo a la oficina

\- Pero es muy temprano

\- Quería caminar. En fin, si me disculpas, debo regresar para cambiarme

\- Nuevamente disculpa, no sé qué me pasó

\- Tranquila, que tengas un lindo día

Tomoyo vio cómo se alejaba y esa extraña sensación en su pecho se hizo aún más incómoda. No esperaba encontrarlo de una forma tan estrepitosa… De hecho, no quería encontrárselo de ninguna manera, pero en ese momento había sido totalmente distante con ella y ya no entendía qué le molestaba más.

Definitivamente, se estaba volviendo loca.

Habían pasado algunos días desde la llegada de Eriol, Shaoran le había dado toda la ayuda posible para hacer el empalme y ya estaba por sus propios medios, además que sus encuentros con él habían pasado a tornarse netamente rutinarios y profesionales. No sabía qué estaba tramando pero procuraba estar preparada.

A pesar de eso, el asunto que la tenía realmente inquieta era Tomoyo; últimamente estaba retraída y distante, su excusa: el trabajo. Pero hasta ella lograba percibir que algo no estaba bien y detestaba verla así, ella que era todo dulzura, que siempre se preocupaba por ella y estaba al pendiente de todo.

\- Shaoran, ¿podrías por favor contactarme con Tomoyo?

\- Claro que sí

El muchacho trató de comunicarse con la oficina de la publicista pero no la encontró y según su secretaria había salido sin decir a dónde dejando su teléfono en el escritorio, lo que hacía que fuera aún más difícil localizarla.

\- Sakura – llamó el ambarino ingresando a la oficina

\- ¿Sí, dime?

\- Tomoyo no se encuentra y dejó su teléfono olvidado en la oficina – El hombre de inmediato notó la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su jefa y se preocupó también, Daidouji había sido una excelente persona con él desde el principio y quisiera poder ayudarla si era que le estaba pasando algo malo.

\- Ehmmmm… Yo… Quisiera saber si me necesitas - preguntó Shaoran

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

\- Necesito hacer una diligencia

\- Bueno, creo que no tenemos nada pendiente y puedo arreglármelas sola en lo que se requiera, así que ve tranquilo

\- Muchas gracias

El ambarino hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir de la oficina, definitivamente trataría de buscar a Tomoyo. En primer lugar fue a su oficina y habló con la asistente quien le confirmó que no estaba en un compromiso relacionado con la empresa, así que eso estaba descartado.

Empezó a deambular por los pasillos de la empresa tratando de recordar algún dato o comentario que ella haya hecho sobre los lugares a los que le gustaba ir. Se dirigió a la cafetería y mientras tomaba un jugo recordó que hacía unas semanas ella le había comentado que había un lugar excelente para disfrutar de un rato de soledad.

Se levantó de prisa y corrió a buscar el elevador de servicio, estaba seguro que la encontraría allá

El viento en su rostro siempre la ayudaba a calmarse, en las últimas dos semanas su cabeza estaba hecha todo un caos; desde que aquel hombre apareció en su vida todo aquello en lo que creyó tener el control ahora era un total desastre.

Precisamente esos días se habían reunido con un poco más de frecuencia para evaluar una nueva asignación presupuestal al área que ella coordinaba y aunque al principio él había sido tan galante, ahora hacía alarde de todo su profesionalismo, hablaban de lo estrictamente necesario pero la tensión estaba ahí.

Tomoyo sentía cuando él la miraba con intensidad mientras ella leía un documento y no podía evitar sentir escalofrío cada vez que él la rozaba aún de manera accidental. Pero estaba mal, mal en todos los sentidos, sabía que él era un promiscuo y descarado aunque no lo había vuelto a ver coqueteando con alguien e incluso había notado que era un hombre solitario

Además de su comportamiento, ¡había sido el novio de su mejor amiga, por todos los cielos! Eso no se hacía, había un código que no podía romperse y ella estaba a punto de cruzar un peligroso límite.

Apoyó su frente contra sus rodillas flexionadas, se sentía asfixiada por la situación, además que su madre había terminado por hacer aquella cena absurda con el gringo pretencioso que ahora no dejaba de asediarla

Ojalá tuviera alas y pudiera desaparecer de allí dejando de lado todos sus problemas, las presiones, sus prejuicios y las expectativas de todos los demás para hacer lo que ella quisiera y lloró, lloró por todas las veces que su madre la había obligado a actuar como ella quisiera, por no poder gritar lo que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser respecto al inglés que le había mostrado una faceta totalmente nueva, la de un hombre muy inteligente, misterioso, serio, encantador y caballeroso.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya no puedo más! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas procurando descargar su alma, sin saber que alguien la observaba desde la entrada del lugar y se agachó nuevamente totalmente anegada en llanto

Shaoran se acercó con precaución, nunca la había visto así ni imaginaba que habría llegado a hacerlo, pero sin duda esa chica necesitaba un hombro en el cual llorar y una persona que no la juzgara.

Con cuidado puso su mano sobre el hombro de la amatista quien de inmediato se volvió a él confundida, pero en lugar de recriminarle algo, solo se aferró a él con fuerza y siguió llorando mientras Shaoran acariciaba su cabello con cariño, porque hay momentos en que una persona con tanta bondad como Tomoyo puede sentirse un poco rota y merece recibir un poco de todo lo que ha dado.

Un rato después, Tomoyo tenía su cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de Shaoran en completo silencio, solo observando, sintiendo y agradeciendo el hecho de que él no se atreviera a hacer una sola pregunta o cuestionamiento

\- Gracias Shaoran

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer

\- Llegaste en el momento justo

\- Estábamos preocupados

\- ¿Estábamos?

\- Si, con Sakura, solo que ella no sabe que estoy aquí, le dije que iría a hacer una diligencia personal

\- Perdón por encontrarme en estas circunstancias

\- Ni lo menciones, a todos nos pasa en algún momento. No puedes ahogarte sola cuando hay personas a tu alrededor que te quieren y desean verte bien

La muchacha sollozó de nuevo – Eso es lo peor del asunto, que estoy traicionando a una de las personas que más quiero y me odio por eso, al parecer solo sirvo para decepcionar a todos

Aquellas palabras cargadas de amargura hicieron eco en Shaoran, ¿de qué se supone que estaba hablando? Era la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera tener, inteligente, hermosa, profesional, noble, alegre, leal… Por Dios, ¿cómo podía pensar así?

\- Tomoyo, llevo poco tiempo conociéndote y quizá no tenga autoridad para decir esto, pero… No podrías estar más equivocada respecto a ti misma.

La muchacha lo observó con aquellos ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar y tratando de hallar un ápice de ironía o hipocresía en su mirada pero no la encontró, realmente él pensaba eso de ella

\- Tú mismo lo has dicho, llevas poco tiempo conociéndome, ¿cómo puedes decir eso de mí?

\- Solo digo lo que he visto. Cuidas a Sakura siempre, eres brillante en los negocios y en tu área, además… Por favor, basta con que te mires a un espejo, eres hermosa. Cualquier persona debería sentirse orgullosa de tan solo conocerte

Ella dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa irónica – Dile eso a mi madre

\- Perdón, pero… Yo creo que si ella no ha sido capaz de ver todo esto en ti, es porque está ciega y en ese caso el error es de ella no tuyo y no puedes menospreciar lo que eres solo por su opinión.

\- Es mi madre

\- No importa, si algo he aprendido es que afortunadamente nuestra vida no depende de ellos y no vinimos a este mundo para llenar las expectativas de nadie más que de nosotros mismos y a quien no le guste, bien puede hacerse a un lado.

\- Sea como sea, lo que más me pesa es… Shaoran por favor, tienes que jurarme que no hablarás de esto con nadie, ni siquiera con Sakura

El muchacho asintió y ella continuó – Creo que… Me gusta Hiragizawa

Sakura terminó con lo que tenía pendiente para ese día y se dispuso a abandonar la oficina, que debía decir, era mucho más aburrida sin la presencia de cierto chico de anteojos que siempre la esperaba con una tenue pero bella sonrisa.

Pasó por el escritorio de él para verificar que se encontrara un archivo que ella necesitaría para estudiar, sería solo enviarlo a su correo electrónico y ya en su casa lo leería con cuidado.

Sin embargo, observó que había una serie de correos nuevos y decidió verificar en caso de que se tratara de algo urgente, al fin y al cabo se trataba del correo de la oficina así que no era incorrecto que lo revisara.

Algunas citaciones a reuniones, contratos, procesos legales y… Uno que desconocía. Decidió abrirlo y leer con detenimiento de qué se trataba

 _Señor Li, nos contactamos con usted porque hemos tenido la oportunidad de evaluar su impecable currículo y tenemos una propuesta que sin duda le interesará. Por favor contáctese con nosotros en el momento mismo en que reciba esta comunicación._

Oh no.

 **Hola!**

 **Primera vez que me demoro tanto en actualizar y es que mi vida ha sido una locura estos días. Terminé por contagiarme del virus que tenían mis hijos y pasé el fin de semana muy enferma y justo cuando creíamos que había pasado el pequeñito tuvo una recaída, pero tendré unos diitas de "descanso" en los que espero poder desquitarme**

 **Ahora sí, de vuelta al capítulo, totalmente Tomoyocéntrico; ella siempre es co protagonista en mis historias y quería dar como una semblanza respecto a su vida y que no todo es perfecto aunque lo parezca, como la vieja novela aquella "Los ricos también lloran" una persona tan bella como Tomoyo tiene sus propios demonios con los cuales lidiar y llegan momentos en que simplemente las fuerzas se acaban... En fin, también a veces encontramos personas bellas que quizá no nos puedan ayudar a levantarnos porque eso nos corresponde a nosotros mismos, pero que si se acuestan en el piso, a nuestro lado, esperando que tengamos las fuerzas de volver a retomar el camino**

 **Y como siempre, ahí queda el suspenso... Qué tipo de propuesta le harán a Shaoran? qué pretende Eriol? qué va a hacer Tomoyo y cómo lo tomará Sakura?**

 **Déjenme sus bellos comentarios y yo los seguiré leyendo con el mismo amor de siempre. SON LOS MEJORES!**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Ale-San**


	11. LO QUE EL CORAZÓN QUIERE

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 **LO QUE EL CORAZÓN QUIERE**

Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos mientras pasaba de una mano a otra una pelota antiestrés y con su mirada perdida pensaba en la única persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde que llegó. Tomoyo Daidouji.

Cada vez se le hacía más difícil parecer indiferente ante ella, porque siempre que la veía quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y no con las intenciones que lo hacía con otras mujeres… ella le inspiraba mucho más que solo sexo.

Desde que la conoció se propuso a hacer lo de siempre, conquistarla con sus dotes y disfrutar de sus encantos mientras estuviera en Japón, pero aquella noche, cuando escuchó las sandeces dichas por su madre y pudo ver en aquellos bellos ojos amatista una profunda tristeza mezclada con decepción y vacío, comprendió, por primera vez que no se trataba de él, que sus intenciones habían sido tan vanas y era tan arrogante al verla solo como un pedazo de carne a conquistar.

Sí, era la primera vez que se detenía a considerar los sentimientos ajenos y entendió que no era el momento de mostrar sus dotes de galán, la chica estaba teniendo un tiempo notablemente difícil y andaba por la vida con una careta de amabilidad cuando en realidad se estaba derrumbando por dentro. Si lo que Sakura había dicho no eran exageraciones, Tomoyo era una mujer sumamente dulce y atenta, siempre pensando en el bienestar de otros, pero ¿quién pensaba en ella?

Caminando por los pasillos aquella noche de regreso a su oficina no dejaba de pensar en eso, Tomoyo era una mujer maravillosa sin duda pero quizá ella misma no se había dado cuenta y él había llegado a su vida con unos terribles antecedentes, habiendo herido a la persona que más quería y encima queriendo conquistarla. Sí, había actuado como un cretino de primera

Así que desde aquella noche se propuso cambiar de actitud, de verdad le interesaba Tomoyo, más de lo que cualquier otra, incluso Sakura, que si bien no había sido un juego para él, tampoco la había querido lo suficiente como para respetar su relación.

En este caso, se sentía en la necesidad de demostrarle a esta chica que era mucho más que un gigoló sin principios y que sus motivos de estar allá distaban mucho de lo que ella imaginaba.

Por esa razón, al día siguiente, cuando sintió su café caliente derramado sobre su camisa quiso realmente matar al estúpido que había cometido tal imprudencia, pero la vio a ella, y Dios si se veía hermosa, con su cabello recogido y aquella ropa deportiva que dejaba ver su silueta. Quiso aceptar su invitación al departamento, era la oportunidad perfecta, pero… No, simplemente no podía regresar a sus prácticas rutinarias y ser el mismo patán de siempre. Así que, calma.

Durante los días siguientes se dedicó a buscar el tiempo para estar con ella; la oportunidad perfecta era la reestructuración del área de publicidad y mercadeo y los nuevos presupuestos a asignar. Por su puesto podía hacerlo solo, pero estar a su lado era mucho mejor; cada día aprendía más de ella, de su profesionalismo e inteligencia, tenía un creatividad nata, un talento increíble en la fotografía y diseño, además de ser una persona absolutamente afable y atenta con los demás. Ya no lo agredía en ninguna manera y hasta podría jurar que se ponía nerviosa cuando había cierta cercanía.

Por primera vez, Eriol Hiragizawa se estaba mostrando como realmente era; sin pretensiones y coqueterías, y le gustaba ser así, pero más aún, pensar que a ella le agradara lo que estaba conociendo de él. Ahora, había un asunto muy importante, o bueno, dos. En primer lugar estaba Sakura, sabía que Tomoyo la adoraba y por el simple hecho de haber salido con ella antes, seguramente haría que no quisiera darse una oportunidad con él, como una especie de código de amistad. Por otro lado, estaba Nadeshiko, tenía un trato con ella y no lo iba a romper, porque lo que estaba haciendo era su manera de compensar el enorme error que había cometido en el pasado aunque la mujer no lo supiera.

Nadeshiko lo había buscado con la vana esperanza de que Sakura y él regresaran; claro, contaba con un apellido de renombre, solvencia económica y capacidad para apoyar los negocios familiares. El prospecto perfecto como le diría en alguna ocasión, pero él no quería eso, nunca lo quiso; en su momento de verdad sintió un afecto muy fuerte por la castaña, pero luego se percató de que el amor verdadero no engaña y busca también el bienestar del otro, no el suyo propio. Sakura era una mujer muy valiosa como para terminar con alguien que no llegaría a amarla como ella merecía.

Así que vino a su mente aquel castaño de ojos ámbar que se esforzaba cada día para hacer su trabajo con excelencia y que además, se desvivía por Sakura, era tan obvio. Se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa, tendría que darles un pequeño empujoncito.

Después de aquella confesión por parte de la amatista Shaoran no supo qué decir, él mismo desconocía las intenciones del inglés respecto a Sakura, así que no podría dar un consejo acertado al respecto, aunque el simple hecho de pensar que ese sujeto hubiese regresado para concretar algo con la mujer cuyos ojos verdes se habían convertido en su delirio le hacía sentir un vacío en el corazón que casi le dejaba sin aliento.

Cada vez sus sentimientos hacia ella eran más y más fuertes y le estaba costando trabajo lidiar con eso y no ser demasiado obvio, por lo menos con ella, porque a simple vista era obvio que ella solo lo veía como un buen amigo y no se sentía capaz todavía de lidiar con su rechazo. Además, Nadeshiko tenía razón, estaban en posiciones muy diferentes, solo podía soñar con ella.

\- Estás pensando en Sakura ¿no es así? – preguntó Tomoyo mirándolo con dulzura

\- ¿Eh? No… Yo…

\- No trates de negarlo Li, tienes una expresión muy interesante cuando de ella se trata

El Joven la miraba con confusión, no comprendía muy bien a qué se refería y ella se percató.

\- Verás, eres muy serio y tienes tendencia a fruncir el ceño con mucha frecuencia. Tienes a más de una suspirando por ti en la oficina, por cierto – el castaño se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras – pero cuando estás con Sakura no solo tus facciones se suavizan mucho, la miras como si se tratara de… No sé cómo decirlo, como si fuera arte y además, sonríes. Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita debo decir

Del frío que estaba sintiendo hace un rato, ahora era como si un calor abrazador se apoderara de su cuerpo, no sabía si sentía vergüenza por los halagos recibidos o por saberse descubierto respecto a Sakura. ¡Demonios! Era su mejor amiga, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que se decidiera a contarle a Sakura sobre sus expuestos sentimientos?

\- No te preocupes, no le diré nada… Ella podría pasarse la vida sin darse cuenta, por cierto – añadió la amatista, sonriendo

\- Yo… - dijo él quedamente – estoy mirando muy alto ¿no lo crees?

Tomoyo lo miró nuevamente con esa expresión que reconfortaba – No lo diría de esa manera, solo que no será fácil… y es que nada que valga la pena en esta vida lo es

\- Es solo que yo no sé qué hacer, a veces tenerla tan cerca y no poder si quiera decirle lo que siento, es muy frustrante

\- Todo tiene un tiempo y un lugar, debes estar muy atento

\- Lo sé, aunque quizá nunca suceda. Ya ves que su madre me detesta

Tomoyo suspiró – Tía Nadeshiko… Lo sé, pero ¿sabes? No pensemos en eso ahora. Creo que está haciendo bastante frío ¿no te parece? Podría invitarte a comer algo o quizás ¿un café?

\- Suena bien, si no tienes otros planes.

\- Invitaré a Sakura, si te parece

Él sonrió – Sabes que sí, si de mí se tratara, es lo único que quisiera ver siempre.

\- Tonto romántico – respondió ella golpeando con suavidad su brazo. – Vámonos

Los ojos verdes de Sakura permanecieron fijos en aquel párrafo del correo electrónico que había abierto. Lo leía una y otra vez en procura de encontrar una explicación a aquella propuesta, y no es que Shaoran no fuera merecedor de esa oportunidad, todo lo contrario, era solo que no quería imaginar que fuera una treta de su madre para sacarlo del camino… Aunque, si así fuera, de todas maneras sería por su bienestar, podría estar en muchísimas mejores condiciones de vida, pero… Pero… ¿Qué haría ella?

En un momento pudo imaginar cómo sería un solo día sin él, que no solo se preocupaba por hacer su trabajo de manera impecable, sino que su compañía era invaluable, sus interminables charlas sobre cualquier tontería, el apoyo que siempre estaba dispuesto a brindarle en los momentos más difíciles. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos empezaron a arder, quería llorar, borrar aquel correo y hacer como si nada sucediera. Pero la verdad era que jamás haría algo como eso

Apagó el equipo, recogió sus cosas y abordó el elevador. Se sintió sola… Y quisiera poder hablar con Tomoyo, estaba tan confundida. Bajó en el estacionamiento donde se encontraba su vehículo y lo que vio hizo que un estremecimiento recorriera su espalda

¿Qué hacían Tomoyo y Shaoran juntos? ¿No se suponía que él estaba haciendo una diligencia? Y además ella no había contestado sus llamadas en todo el día. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Los observó a lo lejos abordando el vehículo de la amatista y salir del lugar. No sabía por qué, pero quería llorar, estaba aún más confundida. Abrió su vehículo y se encerró en él por un rato, tomó su teléfono y buscó el contacto de Shaoran, quería llamarlo y preguntarle qué estaba pasando.

Pero antes de realizar aquella llamada, el teléfono empezó a sonar, tratándose precisamente de Shaoran.

\- Ho… ¿Hola? – ¿por qué estaba tartamudeando?

\- _Hola, Sakura… ¿Estás bien?_

\- Sí, sí claro, ¿por qué?

\- _No es nada, ¿cómo terminó la tarde?_

\- Todo bien ¿y tus diligencias? – preguntó haciendo hincapié en la última palabra

\- _Ah, eso… También salió bien, te llamaba para saber si quieres cenar algo o tomar un café._

Pero ¿qué diantres? Lo acababa de ver salir con Tomoyo, ¿qué estaba pasando?

\- Sakura, Sakura, ¿estás bien? – llama Shaoran al otro lado de la línea al percatarse que se había quedado callada

\- Sí, si… ¿Estás solo?

Ahora quien había guardado silencio era él – No, no lo estoy

Sakura no entendía por qué esa sensación de aquella noche en la boda se repetía, ¡era ridículo! A aquella mujer Akiho no la conocía de nada, pero ¿sentirse así por Tomoyo? Ella era como su hermana, se sentía avergonzada y ridícula por experimentar aquello.

\- _Sakura, ¿de verdad estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntaba de nuevo Shaoran denotando preocupación_

\- Perdón, es que me distraigo con facilidad, dime dónde estás y llegaré en un rato

El ambarino le dio las indicaciones del caso y ella encendió el vehículo pero no dejaba de pensar en aquello… ¿Qué tan loco podría ser que él saliera con Tomoyo?

Pero no, él la había besado a ella… Aunque luego le había dicho que eso era un error sin importancia. ¡Dios! Se estaba volviendo loca, sentía deseos de golpear su cabeza con el volante, su mente estaba divagando sin control y no sabía qué hacer. Poco a poco se acercaba al restaurante donde Shaoran la había citado, estacionó su vehículo y los vio a través de la ventana conversando muy animadamente, de repente pudo notar como él tomaba la blanca mano de su amiga. Se detuvo en seco, no quiso seguir.

Shaoran y Tomoyo llegaron al restaurante, el consejo que el ambarino había dado a la amatista era ser sincera con Sakura, ambos conocían su corazón generoso y que ella no solo comprendería la situación sino que le daría todo su apoyo.

La chica estaba sumamente nerviosa, aquella sensación de que estaba traicionando la confianza de Sakura era muy grande y aunque el consejo de Shaoran tenía todo el sentido no estaba segura del paso que iba a dar.

\- Li, no estoy segura de esto, Sakura es maravillosa pero esto no es fácil

\- Tú la conoces más que yo, pero Sakura te quiere tanto que se sentiría muy infeliz al saber que no confiaste en ella y estás sufriendo sola

Tomoyo sonrió, eso sí que sonaba a algo que Sakura haría.

\- Aun así… Siento que todo es tan extraño, Eriol… Él le hizo mucho daño y ahora yo…

\- Creo que me voy a arrepentir de lo que voy a preguntar – dijo seriamente Shaoran – pero ella… ¿Crees que ella ya lo superó completamente?

Tomoyo lo miró con una sonrisa – Claro que sí, estoy segura, ella lo quiso mucho… Pero no lo amaba, hasta ahora puedo dar fe de que Sakura jamás se ha sentido así con nadie.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Por su puesto.

El tiempo pasaba y Sakura no llegaba, Shaoran miraba con inquietud su reloj y miraba por el enorme ventanal del restaurante; a pesar de la cantidad de personas que pasaban por allí a ella podría reconocerla entre cualquier multitud.

\- Shaoran, creo que esto no es buena idea… De verdad.

\- Ánimo Tomoyo – dijo él sujetando su mano – Debes liberarte de esa carga, aunque sé que el tema con tu madre es complejo… Hay que dar un paso a la vez.

Cuando soltó la mano de Tomoyo, miró de nuevo por el ventanal y pudo observar aquella cabellera castaña frente al lugar pero estaba quieta, solo mirándolos, como si hubiese visto algo malo

\- Algo le pasa a Sakura – dijo Shaoran en tono serio y Tomoyo de inmediato la miró, tenía la misma expresión que el día del matrimonio y conociéndola como la conocía supo que había visto el gesto de Shaoran momentos antes y… No, no podían darse el lujo de prestarse para malos entendidos.

\- Espera aquí, debo hablar con ella.

Shaoran solo asintió mientas Tomoyo salía del restaurante y alcanzaba a Sakura que trataba de perderse entre la multitud

\- Sakura, Sakura ven acá, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Tomoyo dándole alcance

\- ¿Eh? No es nada Tommy – respondió la castaña fingiendo tranquilidad pero sin poder mirarla directamente – es solo que olvidé algo importante y…

\- Sakura Kinomoto, si le dices eso a Shaoran sin duda alguna te va a creer – La ojiverde notó que ahora lo llamaba por su nombre – Pero tú y yo sabemos que te pasa algo y yo sé con seguridad qué es.

\- No digas tonterías Tommy, no me pasa nada, además… No quisiera interrumpir, si yo hubiese sabido que ustedes… Esto… Yo no…

\- Ay por Dios – dijo Tomoyo suspirando cansinamente tomándola de la mano y llevándola a un pequeño espacio vacío en la calle, se sintió tentada a decirle que Shaoran no tenía ojos para nadie que no fuera ella, pero no podía exponerlo de esa manera – Sakura, sé lo que esa cabecita loca tuya está pensando y solo puedo decirte que no podrías estar más equivocada

\- Tommy, está bien, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, tú eres una mujer libre al igual que Shaoran y…

\- Pero ¿por qué tienes esas ideas Sakura?

\- Lo vi saliendo de la empresa, tú no me contestaste en toda la tarde y él me dijo que tenía que salir a hacer algo y luego los encuentro juntos y yo… Y yo… Ahora lo veo tomándote de la mano y me siento ridícula al decirte esto – su voz se quebró y Tomoyo la abrazó – Perdón Tommy, yo no soy nadie para decirte estas cosas, eres mi mejor amiga y no hay nada que quiera más que verte feliz y Shaoran… Shaoran es un hombre maravilloso, sé que todo saldrá muy bien

La amatista acariciaba su cabello con ternura, sonreía al pensar en la prolífica imaginación de su amiga al haberse hecho semejantes ideas cuando lo que sucedía era totalmente diferente, pero se sintió confortada al escuchar esas palabras y saber lo importante que era para Sakura su felicidad.

\- Estás loca y si me permites… Necesitas sincerarte contigo misma Sakura.

\- Pero qué dices – respondió ella rompiendo el abrazo de golpe

\- Sabes de lo que hablo, no te hagas. Y ahora, seca esas lágrimas y vamos que Shaoran nos espera.

\- Tom, en serio, ¿no interrumpo algo importante?

Tomoyo suspiró por enésima vez – No digas tonterías Sakura, si interrumpieras algo como dices, no te habríamos llamado ¿no lo crees?

Sakura sonrió llevándose la mano a la cabeza… definitivamente sí estaba actuando un poco tonta, lo supo al escuchar los argumentos de su amiga y por fin, cuando se retocó un poco ingresaron al restaurante donde Shaoran esperaba sumamente ansioso

\- Sakura ¿estás bien? – preguntó poniéndose de pie cuando estuvieron frente a él y Tomoyo sonrió negando un poco

\- Sí, sí, lo siento… Es solo que…

\- Se olvidó de algo en la oficina como siempre y tuve que convencerla de que podría esperar hasta mañana – interrumpió Tomoyo.

Sakura se sintió sumamente agradecida de la habilidad mental de su amiga para inventar una excusa creíble

\- Me hubieses dicho, yo podría ir si quieres

\- No te preocupes, no es tan importante, puede esperar.

Los tres se sentaron un poco más relajados y ordenaron su cena entre una charla amena. Los nervios surgieron cuando la noche iba avanzando y Shaoran hacía señas a Tomoyo de hablar con Sakura de una vez.

\- Sak… La verdad es que te citamos aquí por una razón

\- Creo que yo me retiro – dijo Shaoran, pero Tomoyo lo sujetó por el brazo y con su mirada de una u otra forma suplicaba que se quedara allí, no sería capaz de lidiar sola con esa situación.

Sakura los miró a ambos con curiosidad pero luego con preocupación al notar la expresión acongojada de su mejor amiga, estaba sufriendo por algo y lo sabía, claro que sí, llevaba días comportándose extraño y ya no reflejaba alegría en su mirada; ese era precisamente el motivo por el que la buscaba en la tarde, quería encontrar la manera de ayudarla como tantas veces ella lo había hecho.

Tomó su mano con cariño – Tommy, aquí estoy para ti, solo dime qué es lo que pasa

La amatista se sentía absolutamente nerviosa, no quería ver decepción hacia ella en el rostro de Sakura pero Shaoran tenía razón, debía quitarse ese peso de encima y si su querida amiga se veía contrariada por sus sentimientos se encargaría de olvidarse de ellos.

\- Sak… Lo que tengo que decirte no es fácil y no sé ni cómo empezar, es solo que… - Estaba sudando frío, no podía articular sus palabras y sus pensamientos-

\- Tommy, solo dilo, todo estará bien

Shaoran también la miró dándole ánimos y tenía que hacerlo de una sola vez, como quitando una bandita

\- Sak, me gusta Eriol Hiragizawa

La castaña se quedó impávida ante la confesión. ¿Por qué de todos los hombres en el mundo y de sus muchos pretendientes tenía que fijarse en él? Y no lo pensaba por haber sido su ex pareja, sino porque sabía que la haría sufrir como lo hizo con ella, que Eriol Hiragizawa no era otra cosa más que un farsante con buenos modales y linda voz, pero también pensaba en lo terrible que debía haber sido para su amiga llevar esa carga y sentir temor de compartirla con ella.

\- Tommy… No sé qué decir

\- Perdóname, por favor perdóname, sé que eso no está bien y yo misma no me explico qué pudo haber sucedido pero…

\- No, por favor no lo hagas, no tienes que pedirme perdón por si no has hecho nada malo, es solo que tengo miedo, temo que te haga daño y yo no pueda impedirlo

Tomoyo la miró un poco incrédula aunque no sabía por qué si así era Sakura, tal y como Shaoran había dicho, solo se preocupaba por su bienestar y lastimosamente los antecedentes de Hiragizawa no hablaban bien de él.

\- Tommy, mi único deseo es que tanto tú como Mei sean felices, nada más. – concluyó la castaña tomando las manos de su amiga y tratando de transmitirle el gran cariño que sentía por ella

\- Gracias Sakurita

\- Ni lo menciones, y cuando suceda algo así no dudes en buscarme, has hecho tanto por mí durante toda la vida que deseo hacer lo que sea por tu felicidad. Eso sí – dijo poniendo su dedo índice enfrente – si el idiota de Eriol te hace llorar, hazle saber que lo voy a buscar y lo voy a castrar.

Shaoran y Tomoyo se quedaron mirando a Sakura con los ojos abiertos hasta que al unísono estallaron en carcajadas

\- Ah, ¿y es que creen que es en broma? No lo es, Hiragizawa ya tiene una deuda pendiente conmigo

\- Sak… ¿De verdad ya lo superaste por completo? – preguntó Tomoyo más por Li que por ella.

\- Bueno… En realidad no fue nada tan trascendente, sí me gustaba mucho y es que digamos que me deslumbró y yo estaba tan sola en Australia y en realidad creo que me dolió más el ego que lo que hizo en realidad

Shaoran se moría por conocer detalles pero no podía ser tan indiscreto de preguntar, seguramente en algún momento ella le contaría. El caso es que aquella reunión terminó, siempre Sakura asegurando a Tomoyo que solo quería su bienestar y no importaba para ella el hecho de que tuviera sentimientos por el inglés.

Salieron del restaurante cada uno con destino a su hogar. La primera en despedirse fue Tomoyo, mientras Sakura y Shaoran la observaban partir la castaña se dirigió al joven a su lado.

\- Shaoran, ¿tienes prisa?

Él la miró, entendió que no quería estar sola y como siempre él no tenía nada más que hacer y aun si lo hubiese tenido, Sakura era prioridad.

\- Claro que no

\- ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? es que no quiero llegar a casa aún

\- ¿Y Kero?

La castaña calló en la cuenta de que su pequeño y consentido cachorro estaría esperándole ya a esa hora después de ser entregado por la guardería donde se encargaban de su cuidado

\- Claro, lo había olvidado

\- Si quieres te acompaño a tu casa… Digo, te dejo en la puerta de tu casa para que no regreses sola – Él hizo la aclaración para que Sakura no pensara que tenía otras expectativas o que iba a aprovecharse de su sentimiento de soledad

\- ¿Te molestaría quedarte un rato conmigo?

\- ¿Estás segura?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros – Claro, solo si tú quieres

\- Entonces… ¿Te parece si conduzco?

El camino fue acompañado por un cómodo silencio. Aquella tarde había sido bastante extraña para ambos, Sakura se moría por decirle lo del correo que había visto, pero tenía tanto miedo… Sabía que sería cuestión de horas para que él se enterara y que quizá no tenía ningún sentido retrasar ese momento, pero se sentía tan sola aquella noche que no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de disfrutar la amena compañía de Shaoran

\- Sakura, ¿de verdad estás bien? Te he notado extraña

\- No me hagas caso… Son solo tonterías mías

El ambarino apretó con fuerza el volante, se sentía frustrado cuando recibía esa respuesta porque para él nada que tuviera relación con Sakura era una tontería, pero tampoco podía forzar una respuesta de su parte, solo esperar y estar ahí, como siempre lo había hecho.

\- Espérame aquí – dijo Shaoran deteniendo el auto y bajando en una pequeña tienda de camino regresando pronto.

\- ¿Qué trajiste?

\- Mi droga personal – Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con sorpresa mientras Shaoran reía – Por Dios Sakura, mira – Sacó de la bolsa un enorme bote de helado de chocolate

Sakura sonrió negando con la cabeza, este chico sinceramente era caso aparte y eso era lo que tanto extrañaría de él

Llegaron al apartamento y fueron recibidos por el pequeño labrador dorado que meneaba la cola y saltaba alrededor de su dueña totalmente emocionado por verla de nuevo mientras ella se agachaba y rascaba su cabecita hablándole como si de un bebé se tratara mientras Shaoran observaba la bella interacción entre ambos.

\- Bueno, estás en tu casa – dijo Sakura mientras se quitaba los zapatos y lanzaba su bolso en el sofá – ¿me esperas un rato? Voy a ponerme cómoda

\- Sí, claro… sigue

El joven se sentó en el sofá mirando todo a su alrededor, aprovechó para acercarse a la chimenea y encender el fuego, posteriormente, guardó el helado en la nevera y se sentó nuevamente a la espera de la castaña mientras era observado atentamente por los ojitos cristalinos del cachorro. Así que Shaoran cambió de posición y se sentó en la alfombra a su lado.

\- ¿Si la estás cuidando bien, pequeño?

El perrito movía la cola frenéticamente a modo de respuesta – Buen trabajo muchacho. Es nuestra chica favorita.

\- ¿De quién están hablando? – preguntó la castaña mientras se sentaba al lado de Shaoran y recibía al cachorro en su regazo

\- Cosas de chicos, ¿no es así Kero?

El perrito ladró y empezó a lamer el rostro de su dueña haciendo que esta riera por el ataque del canino

\- Shaoran ¿y el helado?

\- Estaba esperándote no quería que se derritiera.

\- Oye, en serio ponte cómodo. Quítate esa corbata, ¿no te molesta?

\- Bueno, es que no quería parecer confianzudo

Sakura rodó lo ojos – Espero que algún día dejes de ser así conmigo y te desinhibas un poco – La castaña se levantó y al rato regresó con dos copas, cucharas y el tarro de helado y por su puesto su crema de Whiskey para acompañar el delicioso manjar.

Empezaron a charlar y pronto el helado se hubo terminado para seguir con el vino. Sabían que tenían oficina al otro día pero al parecer eso no importó mucho, pues no valía la pena interrumpir el buen rato que estaban pasando y aun cuando ya el licor empezaba a apagar un poco sus neuronas.

Conversaban de cosas alegres y otras un tanto tristes… Precisamente esa sensación de tristeza recordó a Sakura el correo que le había llegado al ambarino

\- Shaoran… Hay algo que tengo que decirte

Él guardó silencio y la miró de tal manera que la invitaba a continuar

\- Hoy revisé tu correo antes de salir porque necesitaba enviarme un archivo para estudiarlo y… Te juro que fue sin querer, pero leí uno específicamente que me ha dejado un poco intranquilo

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Es… - suspiró – una oferta laboral dirigida a ti – la muchacha agachó su rostro y se encogió de hombros – tal parece es una buena opción y podrías ganar más dinero y… Ya sabes

Shaoran suavizó aún más su expresión al verla de esa manera, no pensó que el leer esa información pudiera afectarla y tuvo un atisbo de esperanzas… Que quizá no le era tan indiferente. Así que, sin saber si era él mismo o el alcohol en su sistema, tomó valor para acercarse más a ella

\- ¿Y tú qué piensas?

Lo miró con sus ojos verdes cristalinos en los que se evidenciaba la tristeza – Solo quiero que estés bien Shaoran y quizá… Bueno, seguramente allá alcanzarás lo que no he podido brindarte en la empresa

\- Pero… ¿Crees que debería tomar ese empleo?

\- Yo… Shaoran, yo… - inclinó su rostro de nuevo – Ya te lo dije, solo quiero lo que sea mejor para ti y no puedo ser tan egoísta de retenerte a mi lado sin pensar en ti, sé que las cosas nunca serán iguales sin ti y aunque al principio tal vez encontremos la forma de vernos, con el tiempo, nuestras ocupaciones… Temo que… - Shaoran pudo observar como un par de gotas caían sobre la alfombra, ella estaba llorando y era algo que no soportaba.

De manera que se tomó el atrevimiento de acercarse aún más, tomando con delicadeza el rostro de Sakura y sonriéndole con una dulzura tal que solo ella le inspiraba.

\- Sakura, yo ya lo sabía… Me llamaron esta mañana y ya he tomado una decisión

\- ¿Lo hiciste? – preguntó ella temerosa mientras otro par de lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

\- Sí y créeme señorita Kinomoto, que hace falta mucho más que eso para apartarme de tu lado.

Una expresión de incredulidad y emoción se dibujó en el delicado rostro de la castaña, era imposible disimular lo que sentía en ese momento. Todos los temores ante su ausencia se disipaban en segundos, pero la emoción fue reemplazada por nerviosismo cuando sintió las manos cálidas de Shaoran contra su piel y se percató de su cercanía.

El corazón le latía como loco y no sabía qué hacer, las emociones se arremolinaban en su estómago y…

Por su parte Shaoran solo pudo recordar la sensación de esos labios sonrosados contra los suyos, como aquel día en la boda, podría echarle de nuevo la culpa al alcohol, al helado, el calor de la chimenea… Cualquiera era una excusa perfecta, pero por un momento un poco de sentido común se coló en su cabeza y recapacitó soltando lentamente el rostro de la castaña

Ella se sentía mareada pero era consciente de lo que estaba pasando y ver a Shaoran alejarse solo confirmó lo que él le dijera con anterioridad; que lo sucedido en la boda había sido solo un error y que él no deseaba tanto besarla como ella a él.

¡Pero qué demonios! Estaban en pleno siglo XXI y no debía ser la damisela que esperara impasible que el caballero tomara la iniciativa unilateralmente. Ahora sería ella, Sakura Kinomoto quien se encargaría de tomar las riendas de la situación y saciar el deseo que sentía de besarlo, que de algo sirviera el valor que le daba el alcohol que había en su cuerpo

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Sakura se levantó poniéndose de rodillas frente a Shaoran mientras él la observaba como si le hubiese lanzado un hechizo y se acercó con lentitud hasta rozar sus labios. El contacto fue de inmediato correspondido mientras el ambarino sujetaba su cintura con suavidad y se sentía literalmente en las nubes. Estaba siendo, sin duda alguna, el beso más maravilloso que había recibido en su vida y saber que nacía de la iniciativa propia de Sakura lo hacía mejor todavía, hasta que el que hacía un rato era la mascota más adorable, se había transformado en una bestia del demonio totalmente posesivo con su dueña y que empezó a ladrar como loco lanzándose sobre ellos interrumpiendo ese momento mágico

En vista de la súbita interrupción, Sakura, con sus mejillas adorablemente sonrosadas se levantó tomando el cachorro en brazos – Perdona… Yo… - dijo señalando otro lugar del apartamento – iré a dormir a Kero y regreso ¿si?

Shaoran solo asintió con una sonrisa y la vio desaparecer al lugar donde supuso estaba su habitación. Quería literalmente saltar y bailar de la emoción experimentada, se sentía en las nubes, jamás ni en sus más locas fantasías podía imaginar que su noche terminaría de esa manera.

¿Y si pasaba algo más? Por Dios, no estaba preparado… Pero ¿qué demonios estaba pensando? No podía sucumbir a sus deseos como si se tratara de un adolescente hormonal, todo lo contrario, tenía que hacer uso de toda su sensatez y buen juicio para controlar la situación. Pero ¿y si no podía?, se sentó y puso los codos sobre sus rodillas revolviendo su cabello en un gesto de desesperación.

¿Y si solamente se iba? Sería una forma eficaz de detener todo lo que estaba pasando… A todas estas… Ya había pasado un rato considerable y Sakura no había regresado.

Pasaron unos minutos más y decidió ver qué sucedía o si podía ser de ayuda. Lentamente avanzó por el pasillo y siguió una tenue luz que se asomaba por la puerta entreabierta así que entró y lo que vio no pudo más que llenarlo de ternura y sí, un poco de decepción… ¿O descanso?

Sakura se hallaba completamente dormida con el cachorro a su lado.

La cosa quedaba: Kero 1 – Shaoran 0

 **(intento 2. Insisto, FF me odia)**

 **Hola**

 **estoy por publicar desde anoche pero me quedé sin internet y durante el día no pude, pero me dije: de hoy no pasa!**

 **Qué tal? ni yo me imaginé que fuera a pasar esto jajajaja para mí el capítulo terminaba con un shaoran dejando a Sakura en la puerta de su edificio mientras ella se rompía la cabeza pensando en ese correo. Pero como estoy un poco loca, ese fue el resultado**

 **Agradezco inmensamente sus reviews y mensajes, creo que no respondí los del último capítulo (que grosería), pero saben que los llevo siempre en mi mente y todo lo bonito que tienen a bien escribirme**

Abrazos, besos... Una semana maravillosa para todos ustedes y no dejen de escribirme por favorrrr, créanme que me ha pasado de estar totalmente bloqueada y empiezan a llegar sus reviews con ideas y teorías y es como una recarga de creatividad. Así que de una forma u otra... Digamos que dependo de ustedes.

 **PDT: Ahí se va revelando un poco más de Eriol, atentos todos!**

 **Con cariño**

 **Ale-San**


	12. LÍMITES

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 **LÍMITES**

Abrió los ojos perezosamente para encontrarse con su querido e inoportuno cachorrito mirándola y meneando la cola de un lado a otro. Se estiró un poco notando la cálida cobija que cubría su cuerpo pero no recordaba por qué estaba sin su pijama…

\- ¡Shaoran! – Dijo levantándose totalmente azorada, se quitó la cobija y empezó a caminar por el apartamento pero vio demasiada luz ingresando por las ventanas. Se había quedado dormida y por lo visto él ya no estaba.

Apoyó su frente contra la pared, definitivamente era una tonta; las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y mucho temía que terminaría por herir al ambarino. Ahora no había excusas, no podía ser como el día de la boda, tenía que enfrentarlo, pero como le dijo Tomoyo. Primero debía enfrentarse a sí misma

Llegó a la sala y vio la hora. Eran las 7 am, pero algo más llamó su atención. Sobre la barra de la cocina había una bandeja cubierta y una nota sobre ella.

 _Espero que no te moleste que haya preparado el desayuno, encontrarás café fresco en la cafetera… Perdón pero me llevaré tu auto y paso por ti a las 8 en punto. Shaoran._

Y ahora ¿quién podría borrar esa sonrisa estúpida que se dibujaba en su rostro? Shaoran era un hombre maravilloso, era ella la que se estaba comportando como una niña con él y mucho temía que llegara a hacerlo sufrir porque si bien tenía claro que gustaba de él… ¿En realidad ese sentimiento iba más allá? Definitivamente no lo sabía

Se preparó para ir a la oficina. Shaoran era muy cumplido así que salió junto con Kero a la entrada del edificio y a la hora en punto aparecía en su vehículo y vaya si se veía terriblemente guapo, con su cabello alborotado y unos lentes oscuros que lo hacían ver endemoniadamente sexy, seguramente en su antigua vida tenía muchas mujeres a sus pies, pues además de su obvio atractivo, tenía un aire de elegancia y sofisticación que no pasaba desapercibido para nadie, por eso tenía tantas admiradoras en la empresa, aunque seguramente él no se había dado cuenta.

Subió al auto sin poder mirarlo a la cara, pero el semblante del ambarino distaba mucho de la vez anterior; no se veía apenado o contrariado; antes bien, parecía que nada hubiese sucedido la noche anterior… ¿acaso había sido un sueño?

\- Sakura, ¿desayunaste bien?

\- Sí… Muchas gracias, estaba delicioso

\- En ese caso creo que sería bueno pasar por un café, ¿no crees?

\- Claro, pero después de dejar a Kero

Pasaron por la guardería donde el cachorro era cuidado y compraron su café antes de ir a la oficina. Sakura lo observaba con cuidado, esperaba que él le diera alguna señal que le dejara ver sus sentimientos pero no fue así.

\- Sakura, si sigues mirándome así terminaré pensando que tengo algo extraño en la cara – dijo él sin mirarla y en un tono divertido.

\- Perdón, perdón… Es solo que…

\- Te preocupa lo de ayer, ¿no es así?

La castaña inclinó su rostro y asintió sin mirarlo. Shaoran por su parte estacionó el vehículo cerca de un parque a pocas calles de la oficina.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupas?

\- Shaoran yo… Yo no quiero herirte

\- ¿Y por qué piensas que me vas a herir?

\- Porque a veces no pienso muy bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, solo me dejo llevar por el impulso y últimamente mi victima has sido tú

El muchacho la miró asintiendo – Sakura, soy un hombre de 25 años, creo que soy grandecito para hacerme responsable de mis actos sin estar culpando a alguien más y hasta donde sé… Ambos estábamos ahí, así que no tienes por qué sentirte culpable.

\- Shaoran, pero yo… - El joven puso sus dedos sobre los labios de Sakura que se sonrojó en el acto –

\- No digas nada, solo preocúpate por estar bien y aclarar tu mente, eso es más importante que dar explicaciones

\- ¿No estás enojado?

El muchacho sonrió – No podría, no contigo

Sakura le correspondió la sonrisa con el mismo gesto mientras su estómago revoloteaba. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esa frase y entendió que ese era el paso a seguir, aclarar sus sentimientos y el lugar que ocupaba Shaoran en su vida.

Era la tercera vez que se asomaba y no veía a Shaoran en su sitio y tampoco había señales de Sakura.

Necesitaba cuanto antes hablar con el ambarino y ver de qué manera podía poner a andar su plan maestro, justo cuando se disponía a preguntar a Misa si tenía alguna información sobre el par de castaños los vio descender del elevador compartiendo una amena plática. Era hora de entrar en acción y empezaría con Shaoran… Con Sakura sería un poco más difícil, pero tenía que ver qué tan involucrados estaban el uno con el otro.

Esperó un rato que se instalaran en sus respectivos puestos para entrar en acción

\- Li, te habla Eriol Hiragizawa, ¿podrías venir a mi oficina por favor? Necesito tu ayuda con algunos asuntos

\- _Si me permite hablaré con la señorita Kinomoto primero_

\- No te preocupes, yo espero

El ambarino dudaba de los motivos por los cuales el inglés requería su presencia, no había nada que él no conociera ya y realmente no confiaba en él en lo más mínimo, pero mal que bien él era un subordinado y debía estar a las órdenes de cualquiera de los altos ejecutivos a menos que Sakura dijera lo contrario.

\- Estaré allí en unos minutos – contestó resignado y de inmediato se dirigió a la oficina de Sakura para consultarle

\- ¿Solo te dijo eso? – preguntó la castaña a Shaoran cuando este le habló de la llamada recibida

\- Sí, solo eso

Sakura frunció un poco el ceño pensando en qué estarían tramando contra Shaoran, pero tampoco podía estar tras él como una sombra para defenderlo de su madre o de Eriol; debía esperar lo mejor y que fuera lo que fuera Shaoran lo afrontara de la forma debida.

\- Sakura, si necesitas cualquier cosa solo llámame, estaré al pendiente

\- No te preocupes, ve tranquilo. ¿Almorzamos?

\- Mmmmm no alcancé a preparar nada

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargo

\- Entonces paso por ti

Ambos se despidieron como un par de adolescentes que no tienen el valor de hacer o decir nada más pero que de una u otra forma se comprendían a la perfección.

Shaoran tomó sus cosas e ingresó a la oficina de Eriol tratando de armarse de toda la paciencia ante cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera, no podía darse el lujo de caer en provocaciones

\- Señor Hiragizawa, buenos días

\- Sigue Li, te estaba esperando. Necesito tu opinión respecto a las asignaciones presupuestales de las áreas que se están reestructurando

El ambarino enarcó una ceja en señal de escepticismo, pero aun así se ubicó en el escritorio dispuesto a apoyar la labor del inglés

En un primer momento todo era completamente profesional, hablaban de cifras, proyecciones y recortes; de qué manera optimizar los gastos en unos asuntos e incrementar la inversión en otros. Hasta que Eriol empezó a tantear el terreno.

\- Oye Li, ¿la agenda de Sakura está muy ocupada para el día de hoy? Quisiera invitarla a almorzar

Shaoran sujetó con fuerza el lápiz que estaba utilizando, debía ser profesional aunque le costara

\- Bueno, al iniciar la mañana no tenía ninguna reunión programada, pero no sé si habrá surgido algo en mi ausencia

\- Ya veo… Bueno, la llamaré

El inglés tomó el teléfono y efectivamente se comunicó con Sakura

\- Mi preciosa flor de primavera – Dijo él efusivamente ante el mal disimulado enojo de Shaoran

\- _Qué quieres Eriol_ – contestó Sakura al otro lado

\- Quisiera llevarte a almorzar, recuerdo que la última vez no tuve la decencia de consultar contigo, por eso te llamo

\- _No me interesa, iré con Shaoran y Tomoyo y si no es más, tengo trabajo_ – de inmediato terminó la llamada, pero Shaoran no lo sabía y Eriol aprovechó para manejar las cosas a su manera.

\- Gracias por aceptar preciosa, estaré ansioso

El ambarino quedó sorprendido y desilusionado, pensó que estarían juntos al almuerzo pero eso solo le confirmaba que el inglés no le era tan indiferente.

\- Sakura es tan dulce – comentó Eriol como si hablara para sí mismo – Oye Li, ¿conoces alguna floristería? Quiero sorprenderla con algo especial – Hiragizawa apretaba cada vez más y más probando hasta donde llegaría Shaoran, pero todavía no encontraba la reacción que esperaba, así que seguiría haciéndolo.

\- No, no conozco ninguna – masculló Shaoran

\- Es una lástima… Ama las flores, no sé si sabías que tuvimos una relación muy… Especial mientras estuvimos en Australia y pienso que podríamos revivir viejos tiempos; donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan, ¿no lo crees?

Shaoran se levantó de golpe de la silla que ocupaba golpeando con fuerza el escritorio con las palmas de sus manos. No soportaba escucharlo hablar de esa manera después de haberse atrevido a herirla en el pasado. ¿Qué creía entonces, que Sakura era una especie de juguete para su exclusiva diversión cuando así lo quisiera?

\- Mira Hiragizawa – decía con fuego ardiendo en su mirada – No me importa si esto me cuesta mi empleo, pero te lo advierto, no te metas con Sakura

\- ¿Y quién te crees que eres para hacerme ese tipo de advertencias? – preguntó el inglés – No eres más que un empleado, ¿o es que llegaste a creer que estabas a la altura de alguien como ella?

Shaoran se levantó visiblemente azorado – Yo… Yo no lo hago por eso, Sakura es mi amiga y quiero verla bien

\- ¿Seguro que solo es eso? - preguntó el inglés con ironía

La expresión de Shaoran cambió, se sentía impotente ante lo dicho por Eriol

\- Bueno... Como solo eres su amigo no hay razón para enojarse, además este es solo el principio de todo lo que pienso hacer para reconquistar a mi hermosa flor. Oh sí, sin duda alguna esta temporada en Japón será memorable – continuó diciendo el inglés recostándose en su silla y sonriendo con malicia, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el castaño estaba prácticamente encima de él sujetándolo del cuello

\- Ella es la mejor mujer que haya conocido, no te atrevas a dañarla de nuevo porque no lo voy a permitir – La voz de Shaoran era por completo diferente, sonaba amenazante y protector, estaba justo donde lo quería, solo faltaba que admitiera lo que sentía

Eriol le lanzó una sonrisa socarrona a pesar de que el ambarino realmente lo estaba ahogando – ¿Y eso por qué? Anda, dime, ten el coraje de hablar con sinceridad Shaoran Li

\- ¡Porque la amo! Y no soportaría ver que un desgraciado como tú la hiera – Nada más terminó de decir aquellas palabras Shaoran soltó a Eriol, estaba tembloroso y notablemente confundido. Empezó a caminar lejos de Eriol revolviendo su cabello ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había dicho? No podía creer haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones. Ahora no solo quedaría desempleado, sino a la merced de ese maldito inglés que seguramente usaría aquella confesión en su contra

Pero la verdad era que no podía estar más equivocado. Eriol se levantó de la silla acomodando su corbata y el cuello de su camisa con elegancia – Ven acá Li – indicó sentándose en el sofá de la oficina

\- Hiragizawa, perdón… Yo… No supe controlarme

\- No te preocupes, aunque no negaré que me asusté un poco, pero era más o menos la reacción que esperaba

Shaoran se sentó sin saber muy bien de qué estaba hablando el inglés, pero la verdad era que le intrigaba.

\- Verás Li, yo sé que ustedes se han hecho una idea sobre las razones por las que estoy aquí y no son del todo equivocadas, porque la verdad es que ese era el propósito principal… No mío, en realidad, pero sí de Nadeshiko.

Y bueno, la verdad es que eso no era nuevo para Shaoran, ya lo había sospechado desde el principio, lo que era nuevo es que el inglés fuera en contravía de ese plan y ahora más que nunca quería respuestas.

\- Explícate Hiragizawa

\- Sakura y yo efectivamente tuvimos una relación muy intensa mientras estuvimos en Australia, de verdad pensé que con ella todo sería diferente. Lo intenté, de hecho, porque ella es una mujer que merece ser amada con sinceridad… Lastimosamente no pude comprometerme por completo con la relación y mi mayor error fue no ser sincero con ella, me limité a lastimarla y hacer lo que siempre hago – Concluía el hombre visiblemente arrepentido

\- ¿Y entonces por qué estás aquí?

\- Porque soy un convencido de que es necesario resarcir el daño que se ha hecho y mucho más a una persona como ella.

\- ¿Y la señora Nadeshiko?

Eriol suspiró – Ese es otro caso, ella piensa que yo vine a reconquistar a Sakura, eso es lo que quiere, pero sus motivos son de otro tipo. Si supiera lo que le conviene a su hija no trataría de emparejarla conmigo

\- ¿Ella sabe lo sucedido? – preguntó incrédulo Shaoran, no era posible que una madre estuviera dispuesta a ver sufrir a su hija por capricho

\- No, desconoce lo que sucedió con Sakura, pero sabe que tengo un prontuario, nuestras familias se conocen de hace años y digamos que no tengo muy buena fama

\- De verdad que no entiendo a esa señora

\- Es muy sencillo Li, está garantizando su status social y por ende el de toda su familia, pero no está siendo muy consciente de lo que eso traerá a su familia a la larga. Sakura es una chica maravillosa, pero no se va a dejar dominar de su madre y si Nadeshiko no recapacita, eso causará una ruptura en la relación de las dos y tarde o temprano afectará a todos los demás.

\- Entonces, ¿qué pretendes hacer?

\- Necesito que Nadeshiko se dé cuenta que yo no soy una persona adecuada para su hija y que lo más importante es que Sakura tenga a su lado alguien que la ame y la deje crecer. Creo que ambos sabemos quién es esa persona

Shaoran se sonrojó violentamente, ni siquiera se permitía a sí mismo soñar con esa posibilidad y ahora el pensar que tendría a alguien de su lado parecía irreal

\- Pero… Está el resto de su familia

\- No creo que sea un problema

\- ¿En serio? Touya Kinomoto

\- Touya… Lo que más le importa es la felicidad de Sakura, sí, podrá hacer pataleta al principio pero él es lo de menos

\- Hiragizawa… He hecho un esfuerzo muy grande para no hacerme ilusiones con Sakura…

\- Y no te digo que lo hagas ahora, solo que no te rindas o te conformes si una oportunidad llega. Por cierto, Sakura no aceptó mi invitación a almorzar

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, se trataba de la secretaria que anunciaba la presencia de Tomoyo. Shaoran sabía que debía salir de allí, además, después de esa conversación las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, pero no podía irse sin decirle algo importante

\- Tomoyo es una mujer muy valiosa, por favor, ten en cuenta eso. – dijo Shaoran antes de salir de la oficina y no lo había dicho por casualidad, si bien no era tan perspicaz notó de inmediato la reacción del inglés ante el anuncio de la presencia de la amatista.

Ahora saldría de esa oficina con información importante y ya era su decisión qué hacer con ella.

Pero justo cuando salió hacia el pasillo, se cruzó con los señores Masaki Amamya y Fujitaka Kinomoto, lo que aumentó su nerviosismo teniendo en cuenta la conversación sostenida con Eriol.

\- Joven Li, me alegra mucho verlo – Saludó el mayor de los dos

\- Joven Li, buenos días – dijo Fujitaka

\- Buenos días señor Amamya, señor Kinomoto – respondió Li haciendo una reverencia ante ellos.

\- ¿Qué tal está todo por aquí? – preguntó Masaki

\- Todo muy bien señor

\- Li, ¿Tienes un momento? Hay algo importante de lo que debo hablarte

\- Claro señor, usted dirá cuándo puedo pasar por su oficina

\- No, no quiero que sea aquí en la empresa, vamos a almorzar

Sí, parecía que el universo confabulaba ese día para que no pasaran aquel rato agradable en compañía el uno del otro.

\- Claro señor, le avisaré a la señorita Kinomoto.

Shaoran se dirigió a la oficina de Sakura, ya se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y debía hablarle de la invitación de su abuelo.

\- Sakura, ¿estás ocupada?

\- No, dime, ¿qué tal te fue con Eriol?

El muchacho sonrió – Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba

\- Espero no te haya molestado mucho, ¿viste que me invitó a almorzar? Que iluso. Por cierto, ¿ya estás listo?

\- De eso venía a hablarte, tu abuelo me invitó a almorzar y entenderás que no puedo negarme

\- No te preocupes, yo iré con Tommy entonces.

\- Regresaré pronto

Sakura le sonrió como solía hacerlo, era increíble como ese simple gesto tenía el poder de desarmarlo y ponerlo a suspirar como adolescente, definitivamente estaba perdido.

Shaoran tuvo que esperar un rato para que el señor Amamya estuviera disponible, pero esta vez lo vio llegar solo.

\- Vamos, hijo. El tiempo apremia

\- Disculpe, pensé que el señor Kinomoto vendría con nosotros

\- No, el asunto que tengo que tratar contigo es confidencial; además Fujitaka aprovechará para estar un rato con Sakura, creo que les hace falta.

\- El señor Kinomoto parece ser un hombre muy afable ¿no es así?

\- Es un gran hombre, muy paciente principalmente.

Sostuvieron una plática amena hasta llegar al restaurante donde de inmediato ordenaron lo que iban a comer.

\- Li, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

\- Claro, señor.

\- Entonces, Shaoran. Voy a hablarte de un tema importante.

El castaño estaba expectante en torno a lo que diría el hombre frente a él, solo esperaba que no se tratara de Sakura y terminara por derrumbar sus incipientes esperanzas.

\- He estado investigando muy a fondo el estado de las empresas Li y tengo una propuesta para ti.

Shaoran abrió los ojos con sorpresa, de cualquier cosa pudo imaginar que le hablaría menos de la situación de su familia. Así que solo asintió dándole paso a Masaki de continuar con su intervención

\- El caso Shaoran, es que… Creo que hay posibilidades de volver a empezar. Claro, tendrían que hacerse reestructuraciones de fondo y todo sería mucho más precario en comparación con las condiciones en las que tu padre y tío recibieron la empresa, pero creo que hay esperanzas de recuperarla.

\- ¿Y qué cree usted que puede hacerse?

\- Muchacho, tengo una gran deuda de honor con tu abuelo, y aunque no fuera así me duele ver como todo por lo que él trabajó puede terminar en nada. Desde que supe que estabas en Japón y en nuestra empresa estuve pensando que te desperdicias en ese puesto habiendo tanto por hacer en la tuya propia.

\- Entiendo, pero aunque la empresa no se haya perdido en su totalidad, recuperarla requiere una importante inversión y lastimosamente no contamos con la confianza por parte de inversionistas o bancos que puedan prestarnos.

\- Precisamente en eso consiste mi propuesta. Quiero invertir en ustedes

Ahora sí le era imposible a Shaoran disimular la sorpresa por lo dicho por el anciano Masaki

\- No será una única gran inversión, sino más bien gradual acorde al crecimiento que vaya teniendo la empresa

\- Señor Amamya, es una oferta muy generosa, pero mucho me temo que sucederá lo mismo ya que es mi padre quien está a cargo

\- Lo mismo pensé, pero en realidad tu padre está en muy malas condiciones y no cuenta con la capacidad de hacerse cargo de nada, además, tanto él como tu tío cuentan con suficientes procesos penales que nos permitirán inhabilitarlos legalmente en caso de que quieran meter las manos en este proyecto

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es su propuesta concreta?

\- Que tú te hagas cargo Shaoran, por lo que he visto cuentas con el conocimiento y la experiencia la irás adquiriendo en el camino. Yo no construí mi imperio de la noche a la mañana y créeme, contaba con menos herramientas de las que tú tienes ahora.

\- Señor Amamya, no sé qué decir.

\- No te preocupes, solo piénsalo… Sabes que con esto debes regresar a China, así que la decisión es tuya y sea cuál sea, la respetaré.

\- De verdad no tengo palabras para agradecerle y le prometo que le daré una respuesta muy pronto. Solo hay… Algo que tengo que tener claro para tomar esa decisión

El anciano le sonrió con amabilidad y extendió su mano para estrechar la del muchacho

\- Sé que tomarás la mejor decisión.

\- Gracias por la invitación, aunque hubiese querido que Tommy nos acompañara

\- Lo sé cariño, pero hace mucho no teníamos este tiempo contigo – respondía Nadeshiko mientras ponía los cubiertos en su sitio.

\- Papá, extrañaba estos momentos contigo

\- Y yo, Sakura. Es solo que últimamente has estado muy ocupada ¿no es así?

\- Sí papá y los fines de semana estoy tan cansada que solo pensar en viajar hasta Tomoeda…

\- Lo sé mi niña, no te preocupes.

\- Es una lástima que Eriol no haya podido acompañarnos, lo invité pero dice que está muy ocupado con las reestructuraciones

Sakura rodó los ojos sin disimulo alguno, lo que molestó mucho a su madre que detestaba cuando hacía ese gesto

\- Sakura, odio que hagas eso.

\- Y yo no soporto que hagas comentarios tan desatinados

\- Sakura, hija. ¿Por qué estás tan molesta? – preguntó Fujitaka

\- Porque pensé que estaríamos un tiempo en paz sin que trataras de meter a Eriol en todo esto

\- Tu actitud es ridícula Sakura, es un muchacho de excelente familia, atento, caballeroso… No te entiendo

\- Lo mejor será que me vaya – Respondió Sakura levantándose de la mesa.

\- Sakura Kinomoto, ven acá en este momento

\- No me interesa discutir contigo madre, les agradezco mucho el almuerzo y les pido disculpas si fui grosera.

La castaña salió sola del restaurante pero Fujitaka le dio alcance

\- Hija, qué sucede

\- Papá, perdóname, tú no tienes la culpa, pero la actitud de mamá me tiene harta, parece que su misión personal es atormentarme.

\- Quiere lo mejor para ti

\- Y Eriol no lo es, pero no se toma la molestia de averiguarlo. Solo le interesa el asunto de la familia y la posición… Estoy cansada de eso

\- Pero creo que deberías darle una oportunidad

\- Papá, de verdad que no hay caso, nada quisiera más que volver a tener a mi lado a la madre afectuosa que me crio, pero creo que de eso ya no queda ni la sombra

\- Vamos hija, no te vayas así. Nosotros también vamos para la empresa, espéranos

Y es que el carácter y forma de ser de su padre era tan afable que era imposible decirle que no. Así que esperó y continuó en silencio todo el trayecto hasta la oficina, escuchando como su madre hablaba de los últimos escándalos de la alta sociedad Japonesa, los planes que tenía con sus amigas del club, los próximos eventos "importantes" a los que asistiría y ahora, no solo era ella la cansada con la actitud de su madre, pudo observar que su querido y amoroso papá solo estaba tratando de soportar las habladurías sin sentido de su esposa.

El camino se hizo eterno pero por fin pudieron llegar. Ingresaron todos a la oficina de Sakura y pidieron el té para compartir.

\- ¿Y dónde se supone que está tu secretario Sakura?

\- En primer lugar, no es mi secretario, es mi asistente y no lo sé, parece que no ha llegado

\- ¿Lo ves? Es por eso que no se les puede dar confianza. Él tiene un horario de trabajo, lo mínimo que debe hacer es estar a tiempo para cumplir sus funciones.

\- Mamá, no hay persona más puntual que Shaoran, pero está con el abuelo, en ese caso no tengo nada que hacer

\- ¿Con mi abuelo? No lo puedo creer… Tal y como lo sospeché es igual a su padre, ojalá y mi querido abuelo no se deje embaucar

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Sakura se empezó a exaltar hasta que su padre puso la mano en su hombro y negó con su cabeza. Lo que menos querrían era otro conflicto por la imprudencia de su madre.

El sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de los presentes y vieron asomar al inglés

\- Oh Eriol, querido, que bueno que viniste

\- Nadeshiko, Fujitaka, me alegra mucho verlos

Fujitaka, asintió sonriendo con amabilidad, como era siempre. Nadeshiko por su parte lo tomó del brazo sentándolo al lado de Sakura para molestia de la castaña

\- Estás tan guapo, supe que has hecho un excelente trabajo desde tu llegada

\- No es para tanto Nadeshiko, he tenido mucha ayuda valiosa.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó Sakura por lo bajo

\- Tu madre me envió un mensaje llamándome.

La paciencia de Sakura estaba rebosando el límite

\- Bueno, querido, ¿qué tal las cosas entre ustedes?

\- No hay "cosas" entre nosotros, madre – respondió Sakura

\- Tonterías, se ven tan bien juntos. Eriol, tenemos la colecta de caridad en el club la próxima semana. ¿Qué tal si van juntos?

\- No – respondió tácitamente Sakura

\- Sakura, guarda silencio – regañó Nadeshiko - ¿Qué dices Eriol? Va a ser un evento maravilloso y nadie mejor para acompañar a mi hija

\- ¡Ya basta! – Gritó Sakura en medio de los presentes – ¡me tienes harta mamá!

\- Sakura – respondió la mujer poniéndose de pie frente a su hija – Cómo te atreves a levantarme la voz

\- Estoy cansada de ti y tus habladurías sin sentido y de que trates de manejar mi vida como si fuera una niña. ¡Déjame en paz!

Los dos hombres presentes solo veían la confrontación sin intervenir, mientras fuera de la oficina iba llegando Shaoran que escuchaba los gritos desde el pasillo. Muy en contra de los deseos de sus compañeras las sacó de aquel piso

\- Hey Li, no tienes por qué sacarnos de aquí – refunfuñó Misa

\- Es un asunto familiar en el que nadie tiene por qué inmiscuirse y no debe prestarse para habladurías.

De vuelta en la oficina, Fujitaka observaba la situación analizando lo sucedido. Podría detenerlas, pero esto sucedería tarde o temprano.

\- ¡Eres una desagradecida! Solo busco lo mejor para ti

\- ¿Para mi? O para ti mamá. Di la verdad, por una vez sé sincera, lo único que quieres es guardar las apariencias

\- Solo quiero que tomes el rumbo correcto. ¿O te parece muy bien que te vean por todo Tokio acompañada de un simple secretario? Un hombre oportunista de una familia vergonzosa

\- ¿Y crees que lo mejor para mí es Eriol Hiragizawa? – ironizó la castaña

\- Claro que sí

\- Para tu información, el motivo por el que nuestra relación terminó es porque me engañó. Con mi secretaria. ¡EN MI OFICINA! Así que me importa un comino su apellido, modales y dinero. Pero sobre todo, me importa muy poco tu opinión. Y que te quede claro mamá, no quiero que te entrometas más en mi vida – con esto último, la castaña tomó su bolso y salió furiosa de la oficina dando un portazo de tal magnitud que aturdió a quienes estaban en la oficina.

\- Eriol, ¿cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – preguntó incrédula Nadeshiko

\- Yo te dije que las cosas entre nosotros habían terminado mal y que ella no quería verme, pero tú insististe. Además, recuerda nuestro trato Nadeshiko – Dijo Eriol acercándose a ella – La felicidad de Sakura, ese era el único objetivo de este trato y yo no hago parte de su felicidad, así que me hago a un lado – El inglés hizo una reverencia a ambos y salió de la oficina.

Por su parte, Fujitaka que había guardado silencio en todo momento se dispuso a hablar – Me había negado a verlo durante mucho tiempo, pero definitivamente queda muy poco de la mujer dulce y noble que conocí. Me deslumbraste desde la primera vez que te vi y fue precisamente ese hermoso corazón lo que más me enamoró de ti… Ya no queda nada de esa Nadeshiko. Así que… Si pretendes seguir por ese camino. Quiero el divorcio.

Sakura salió llorando hacia los pasillos cuando notó que estaban vacíos y empezó a pulsar frenéticamente el botón para llamar el ascensor, quería salir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar. Odiaba hablarle así a su madre, nunca lo había hecho en realidad, pero no lograba comprender cómo aquella mujer que en algún momento de su vida dejó todo por amor, no podía soportar que ella buscara su propio camino sin importar cuál fuera.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron allí estaba Shaoran con sus otras dos compañeras que la miraron sorprendidas.

El castaño les pidió que salieran lo más pronto posible y tomó a Sakura de la mano ingresándola al aparato, ella por su parte se aferró a él y empezó a llorar con angustia, sentía que su corazón se partía en dos y Shaoran, por su parte, habría dado lo que fuera por no verla con esa profunda tristeza

No lo pensó demasiado. En su teléfono escribió a Tomoyo que se llevaría a Sakura a casa, llegaron al estacionamiento y tomó la posición del conductor ante la mirada extrañada de la castaña

\- Te sacaré de aquí Sakura, vas a estar bien

La muchacha solo asintió tomando su posición y Shaoran salió rápidamente de la empresa. Que se acabara el mundo si quería, por ahora, su única prioridad era Sakura.

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que su semana esté yendo muy bien y yo les traigo este capitulillo que espero les guste.**

 **Quiero disculparme por no haber respondido sus reviews pero he querido aprovechar el tiempo para escribir teniendo en cuenta que no he tenido mucho. Así que espero puedan comprenderme y que siempre tengan en cuenta que leo y amo cada uno de ellos, así que por favor no dejen de escribirme porque es mi más grande motivación.**

 **Vamos llegando a un punto álgido de la historia... Porque qué creyeron? que no habría drama? muajajajaja no sería yo!**

 **Así que ahora mismo me dispongo a empezar el siguiente capítulo**

 **Muchos besos para todos y mil agradecimientos**

 **Ale-San**

 **PDT: Amatistaaa me siento triste, sola y abandonada sin tus actualizaciones, pero muchísima suerte con tu trabajo de grado. Todos a hacer fuerza por nuestra querida autora!**


	13. FEELINGS

**CAPÍTULO 13**

 **FEELINGS**

Las lágrimas corrían silenciosas por sus mejillas. Aunque el trayecto se había hecho algo largo gracias al tráfico, en ningún momento Sakura había dejado de llorar y Shaoran hubiese dado lo que fuera para aliviar su dolor y tristeza. Conocía a la perfección ese sentimiento de impotencia al saberse herida por un ser amado.

Muchas veces al ver lo que hacía su padre, quiso odiarlo, hacer como si no existiera… Pero era imposible, seguía siendo su padre y seguramente Sakura sentía algo similar.

Llegaron al edificio y en silencio se dirigieron al apartamento. No recogieron a Kero pues Shaoran consideró que Sakura necesitaba estar sola. La acompañó a su habitación y preparó el baño para ella.

\- Sakura, lo mejor será que te relajes un poco, no tuviste un día fácil. Estaré aquí fuera si me necesitas – la muchacha solo asentía, tenía la mirada perdida y ese brillo tan característico en ella había desaparecido

La castaña se encerró en su habitación y se preparó para meterse en la bañera esperando que el agua caliente reconfortara un poco la soledad que sentía al haber tenido un pleito de tal naturaleza con su madre. Sentía que de una u otra forma había llegado a un punto sin retorno y que su relación ya no sería la misma.

Por su parte, Shaoran se encontraba en la sala del apartamento sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer, de qué manera podía ayudar a confortarla. Así que decidió llamar a Meiling

\- Hola Mei… Necesito tu ayuda

\- _¿Qué sucede?_

\- Se trata de Sakura

\- _¿Le sucedió algo? ¿ella está bien?_

\- Sí… No… Verás, tuvo un pleito muy fuerte con su madre y está muy triste

Un sonoro suspiró se dejó escuchar al otro lado de la línea – Era algo que se veía venir – dijo Meiling con un tono de tristeza – Shao, en cinco minutos tengo una audiencia, solo puedo decirte que le des tiempo y espacio, déjala pensar las cosas y en su momento ella se abrirá a ti, eso sí, no la dejes sola. Solo no la presiones. Me avisas y si ella está mejor con Tomoyo llevaremos la cena. ¿Te parece?

\- Gracias por tu consejo Mei, y sí, es una excelente idea. Te estaré avisando entonces.

Deambuló un poco por el apartamento, se decidió por llamar a Tomoyo quien le dijo que todo parecía ir bien en la oficina, ya que había enrutado las llamadas de Sakura y el correo electrónico al suyo para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, pero como era de esperarse estaba preocupada por su amiga y prima. Reiteró el consejo de Meiling y estuvo encantada con la idea de acompañarles a cenar.

Se decidió entonces por preparar un poco de té e ir a dar un vistazo a Sakura solo para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Con mucho cuidado se acercó a la puerta y llamó despacio

\- Puedes pasar – escuchó la voz apagada de Sakura contestar desde dentro de la habitación

Él así lo hizo y la encontró sobre la cama con varios álbumes de fotos sobre ella.

\- Solo quería saber si estás bien o necesitas algo

\- ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa triste y él asintió.

Se ubicó al borde de la cama con timidez

\- No allá, acá – dijo ella palmeando la cama justo a su lado – quítate los zapatos y ponte cómodo

Él no estuvo muy seguro, siempre le había resultado un poco incómodo porque se sentía invadiendo la privacidad de alguien, pero de verdad quería estar con ella y acompañarla en ese momento.

\- Mira, estos somos nosotros hace unos buenos años – En la foto que enseñaba se podía observar a Nadeshiko sentada con una pequeña Sakura muy sonriente, con dos pequeñas coletas y el cabello corto; a su lado Touya con el ceño fruncido y Fujitaka de pie

\- Se ven muy bien

\- Éramos tan felices… Papá y mamá siempre nos dijeron que tuvieron algunos problemas cuando iniciaron su relación pero nunca nos dieron detalles, siempre fue una especie de secreto. Pero mi madre era el ser más dulce que pudiera existir. Trabajaba como modelo, inclusive uno de estos álbumes son las fotos que se publicaron en diferentes revistas

\- Tu madre es una mujer muy hermosa y elegante

Sakura sonrió – Lo sé, además tan delicada y femenina… Y torpe hasta límites peligrosos; yo, en cambio, un poco menos torpe y no tan delicada como ella, siempre he sido algo rebelde, no me conformo con ser un borreguito que camina hacia donde le indican sin si quiera cuestionar – el semblante de la castaña volvió a tornarse triste ante la mirada impotente de Shaoran

Sakura se abrazó de sus rodillas y sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo – Quizá todo esto es mi culpa, debería ser como las otras chicas y dejar que mi madre me guíe… No debí decirle todas esas cosas – empezó a llorar de nuevo y Shaoran se sintió muy molesto, no con ella sino con las circunstancias. Por Dios, Sakura era una mujer fuerte y sensible ante las necesidades de los demás, no merecía sentirse así

Mientras estaba con ese pensamiento sintió como la cabeza de la castaña se apoyaba sobre su hombro y pudo observar una foto, era ella, como siempre sonriente – ¿Eras porrista? – preguntó él de manera Jocosa

\- Sí, lo disfrute mucho, pero también practicaba varios deportes, me iba muy bien

\- Bueno, digamos que puedo imaginarte, pero conociéndote, seguramente se te caían los pompones

Ella bufó y lo empujó un poco – Pues… No te equivocas del todo, me caía el bastón en la cabeza

\- Ouch… Eso debía doler

\- La verdad es que sí, pero lo que más me molestaba era las burlas de Touya

\- Perdón, pero seré abogado del diablo. Es que debía ser muy gracioso

Sakura no pudo evitar reír al recordar los dolorosos golpes que se propinaba a sí misma con el dichoso elemento.

\- Bueno, ya, lo admito. Era muy gracioso

\- ¿Y esta? Tienes un atuendo un poco extraño

\- Verás, tuvimos una obra de teatro y todos los papeles fueron asignados al azar, y yo fui el príncipe.

\- ¿El príncipe?

\- Sí, y la princesa era un niño, de verdad te hubieses divertido de lo lindo. Pero cuando llegó la hora de despertar a la bella durmiente con un beso, Touya empezó a gritar como demente "¡que ni se te ocurra besar a ese niño Sakura!" – dijo imitando su voz -

Shaoran reía al escuchar las anécdotas narradas por Sakura – Todas estas fotos las tomaron mis padres, trataban de nunca faltar a mis presentaciones.

\- Tuviste una bella niñez

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Bueno, qué puedo decirte, tuve una madre muy amorosa, te hablé de mis cuatro insoportables hermanas que se aprovechaban de mí, mi padre… Él llevaba una vida muy independiente de nosotros. Lo veía en pocas oportunidades, pero tuve un maestro, era nuestro mayordomo en el título, pero en la realidad era mi figura paterna; de él aprendí artes marciales y todo lo que soy respecto a mis valores se lo debo a él y a mi madre. Aunque también estaba mi abuelo, un hombre excelente que también me enseñó mucho – En ese momento Shaoran recordó la propuesta de Masaki, más allá de su propio bienestar la memoria de su abuelo merecía ser restaurada, pero Sakura… Esa chica que se apoyaba en él se había convertido en su vida y dejarla le resultaba impensable e insoportable

\- Shaoran…

\- Dime – respondió él inclinando su cabeza sobre la de ella en su hombro

\- Gracias

\- Ni lo menciones

\- Yo… Shaoran… Tú – Por un momento Sakura se abstuvo de lo que quería decir y optó por la peor frase que se le pudo ocurrir – Eres un buen amigo

Shaoran cerró los ojos como si aquellas palabras solo pudieran causarle dolor, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar? ¿que le dijera que lo amaba? Se sentía iluso al pensar en aquello, ellos estaban en diferentes posiciones en aquella relación. Pero entonces su comportamiento de la noche anterior ¿qué significaba?

El verdadero problema es que él estaba rechazando la oportunidad de su vida solo por estar con ella, pero ¿y si nunca dejaban de ser simplemente amigos? ¿Si no lograba llegar a su corazón tal y como lo deseaba? Suspiró. No había nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento

Mientras tanto, Sakura se mordía la lengua por haber dicho eso ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Shaoran no era idiota y si lo considerara un buen amigo no lo habría besado como la noche anterior… Ni desearía tanto volverlo a repetir como en ese momento.

Y es que la verdad era otra, en ese momento solo quería sentir su abrazo, los besos cálidos de la noche anterior… Porque definitivamente ese hombre sí que sabía besar. Se estremeció solo con recordarlo y pensó que ese era un buen momento para ser sincera y dejar de lado todos esos reparos que estaba teniendo. Ambos eran adultos y seguramente él comprendería la situación.

De manera que se incorporó poniéndose de rodillas en la cama ante la sorpresa de Shaoran.

\- Shaoran yo… Yo… - Se sonrojó en el acto, inclinó su rostro y empezó a jugar con sus manos en señal de nerviosismo –

El ambarino a su vez, tomó la misma posición, pensó que algo le había sucedido y debía estar atento.

\- Dime Sakura, ¿sucede algo malo?

\- Sí… No… _Esto es difícil_ \- pensó para sí misma – Shaoran yo no te veo solo como un amigo. Sí, me has apoyado mucho y te has convertido en una parte esencial de mi vida y tú… Me gustas.

El ambarino abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ¿era cierto lo que estaba escuchando? Era como si en su interior hubiesen estallado un millón de fuegos artificiales, pero ella continuó

\- Pero estoy confundida, o bueno no… Mira, tú me gustas mucho pero tampoco podría decir que se trate de algo más allá

Eso no importaba para él, por lo menos sabía que no le era indiferente y tendría algún chance de acercarse a ella.

\- Sakura – dijo él suavemente levantando el rostro de la castaña con suavidad y dejando ver una hermosa y cálida sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar en el acto – tú también me gustas mucho

Sin más preámbulo o interrupciones la besó suavemente mientras ella cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de aquel contacto tan íntimo, nadie la había hecho sentir así, de las escasas dos relaciones que había tenido con anterioridad había concluido que un beso era solo un intercambio como preámbulo a una relación sexual o simplemente algún tipo de contacto propio de una pareja con una relación y nada más. Pero ahora, se sentía sobrecogida porque era como si en ese beso Shaoran le transmitiera sus más profundos sentimientos y un poco de su alma, así que simplemente se dejó llevar.

Shaoran por su parte quería manifestarle sus sentimientos reales a través de aquel beso. Probar aquellos labios se estaba constituyendo para él en una droga por la que irremediablemente quedaría perdido.

El tiempo se detuvo en aquella habitación mientras Shaoran acariciaba suavemente la espalda de la castaña sin atreverse a cruzar algún límite sin saber que ella realmente deseaba más, así que puso sus manos en el cuello de Shaoran en una caricia tan sencilla pero significativa que él comprendió de inmediato lo que la castaña deseaba.

Así que con toda la delicadeza que pudo la recostó en la cama y observó las delicadas facciones de su rostro mientras ella a su vez acariciaba el de él. Se inclinó de nuevo para besarla mientras sus manos exploraban aquel cuerpo femenino, pero un ápice de sentido común se coló en su cabeza y fue suficiente para hacerlo detener.

\- Shaoran… ¿Qué pasa?

Esa pregunta se hacía la otra parte de su cuerpo que no reaccionaba todavía y es que la respuesta era muy sencilla. Sakura estaba emocionalmente vulnerable y él jamás se aprovecharía de eso. Si algo iba a pasar con Sakura sería en las circunstancias ideales, totalmente seguros y conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo de tal manera que pudieran disfrutar a plenitud el uno del otro.

Al ver que Shaoran se detuvo, Sakura se levantó y se puso frente a él

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sakura – dijo él juntando sus frentes – No sabes cuánto había anhelado este momento, pero quiero que suceda por las razones correctas y en el momento adecuado.

La castaña sonrió comprendiendo a la perfección sus razones, ella no estaba emocionalmente estable y ni siquiera estaba por completo segura de sus sentimientos. Agradecía que Shaoran fuera tan ecuánime y además tenía razón, si iba a suceder debía ser en el momento adecuado.

El fuerte sonido de un trueno hizo que Sakura se estremeciera, no soportaba ese fenómeno natural y Shaoran se percató

\- ¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó acariciando su brazo

\- Los odio

\- Si quieres, recuéstate y prepararé algo de té

\- No… No quiero té, preferiría que te quedaras aquí conmigo – Lo siguiente que escucharon fue la fuerte lluvia que golpeaba el cristal de la ventana.

\- ¿Segura no te molesta? Pensé que preferirías descansar

\- No – respondió ella negando con la cabeza

Se recostó en la cama dejando espacio del otro lado para Shaoran, quedaron frente a frente mirándose en silencio.

El ambarino estiró un poco su mano para acomodar el cabello de la castaña aprovechando para acariciar su rostro. Era algo que deseaba hacer desde hace mucho, y Sakura sonrió ante el contacto

\- Shaoran… Cuéntame algo sobre ti

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Nada en particular, solo háblame de algo tuyo

El castaño se mostró pensativo por un momento hasta que recordó algo que muy pocos sabían

\- Meiling y yo estábamos comprometidos

Sakura abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa – ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Mi amiga Meiling?

\- Mi prima… Sí, no puedo siquiera imaginar sostener una relación sentimental con ella, esa mujer es imposible

Ambos rieron

\- Pero ¿cómo pasó?

\- La familia Li es de los más antiguos clanes chinos y siempre muy respetuosos de los rituales y creencias. Precisamente para perpetuar el legado se producen muchos matrimonios entre miembros de la familia.

\- Eso me parece un poco… Perverso

\- Lo sé… Afortunadamente su madre prácticamente huyó trayéndola a Japón y la crió de manera muy diferente, haciendo que el compromiso se rompiera de inmediato.

\- Que bueno que eso sucedió

\- Sí, pienso que el destino tiene formas muy particulares de actuar para llevarnos a donde él quiere

\- ¿Crees en el destino?

\- Creo que lo que está destinado a pasar, pasará y que lo que no está predestinado a suceder… por más que lo intentes y pelees, no sucederá o no será como lo estabas deseando.

Sakura guardó silencio, tenía mucha lógica lo que él decía, pero el pensar que solo era una marioneta del destino no fue una idea muy agradable en la cual pensar; mientras estaba dándole vueltas a esa idea se percató del silencio y se dio cuenta que Shaoran se había quedado por completo dormido.

Aprovechó entonces para contemplarlo con mayor libertad, ¿qué acaso ese hombre no tenía un momento malo? Hasta dormido se veía ridículamente atractivo. Temía lo que pudiera pasar entre ellos y que sus sentimientos no fueran suficientes para corresponder como él merecía… Pero poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando ante el sonido de la lluvia impetuosa que golpeaba su ventana. Aprovechó y se apretó un poco más junto a él, quería sentir su compañía y la calidez de su cuerpo. Él quizá de forma inconsciente le abrió paso para que se recostara en su pecho y abrazarla de forma protectora. Así, ambos cayeron en un sueño profundo.

\- Awwww ¡dime que no se ven preciosos! desearía haber traído mi cámara – dijo en susurros una Tomoyo emocionada

\- Son unos tontos y sí, se ven muy tiernos.

\- Ojalá y todo salga bien entre ellos

Meiling se tornó seria, frente a ella estaban dos de las personas que más quería en toda su vida y no soportaría verlos sufrir…

El sonido de Tomoyo carraspeando su garganta la sacó de su ensimismamiento y a su vez sobresaltó a los castaños que en cuanto las vieron paradas en la puerta y con un par de sonrisas maliciosas se separaron el uno del otro como si quemaran

\- ¡Chicas! ¿Qué… Qué hacen aquí?

\- Te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas de esa manera – chilló emocionada Tomoyo

\- Para responderte, le habíamos dicho a mi primito querido que vendríamos al terminar el trabajo… Pero veo que se entretuvo en asuntos más interesantes ¿no es así, Shao?

\- Mei, no tientes tu suerte – respondió el ambarino

\- ¿Pero por qué no nos dimos cuenta?

\- Pues parece que cayeron en coma. Timbramos varias veces y hasta pensamos que habían salido pero el portero nos confirmó que nadie había salido de aquí, así que utilizamos la llave para emergencias

\- Bueno… Será mejor preparar la cena – Dijo Shaoran saliendo rápidamente de la habitación ante las sonrisas burlescas de las recién llegadas.

\- Trajimos pizza y cerveza – gritó Meiling esperando ser escuchada – Ya voy para ayudarte a servir

\- Cualquier cosa de la que hablen ustedes dos me la cuentan después – salió guiñándoles un ojo mientras Tomoyo se sentaba al lado de Sakura en la cama

\- ¿Me dirás lo que está pasando aquí?

Sakura la miró con ojos de niña regañada y recostó su cabeza sobre el regazo de la amatista

\- Han pasado muchas cosas Tommy

\- Cuéntame entonces – respondió ella mientras peinaba su cabello con delicadeza

\- Tuve una pelea horrible con mamá y…

\- No, no, esa parte la puedes saltar que la conozco completa

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Eriol me contó… De verdad estaba preocupado por ti

Sakura sonrió – Olvidé eso de él, en realidad es bastante protector, en eso se parece a Shaoran

\- Precisamente eso es lo que quiero saber… Porque la posición en que los encontramos…

\- Ay qué vergüenza Tommy… Pero – se incorporó Sakura quedando frente a su prima y se cubrió el rostro negando repetidamente y visiblemente emocionada

\- ¿Qué pasó? Sakura Kinomoto, tienes que hablar ahora.

\- Una mejor pregunta sería… Qué estuvo a punto de pasar

Tomoyo se cubrió la boca en un gesto de sorpresa – No me digas que…

\- Casi

Dio un grito que hizo que Sakura se le lanzara para hacerla callar

\- Eres una escandalosa. ¿Olvidas que él todavía está acá?

\- Pero… Pero… Pero… No entiendo muy bien

Sakura le contó detalladamente lo sucedido desde que salieron de la empresa, todo lo que hizo por ayudarla a sentirse mejor y el momento en que supieron que se atraían mutuamente

\- El caso Tommy… Es que tengo miedo, pude ver en los ojos de Shaoran que sus sentimientos son tan profundos y yo…

\- ¿No te sientes igual?

\- No sé cómo explicarlo… Si le tengo mucho cariño y ¡me encanta! Es que míralo nada más es tan guapo. Pero tengo miedo de que sus afectos hacia mí sean más fuertes y que yo no llegue a corresponderle de la misma manera o por el contrario… Tengo miedo de enamorarme

\- Por primera vez, ¿no crees que valga la pena?

\- Tengo miedo de perderme en un sentimiento tan profundo y ser tan vulnerable

\- Sakurita, es y siempre será tu decisión, pero creo que Li ha dado clara muestra de ser capaz de cuidar de ti y ser un hombre leal

\- Lo sé Tommy, la verdad es que mi mente está buscando desesperadamente excusas, pero se me agotan rápido

\- Amiga mía… Solo ve con cuidado, no hay prisas…

\- Gracias Tommy, solo no me dejes sola

\- Nunca – respondió la amatista abrazándola con cariño, al tiempo que escuchaban la llamada de Meiling para ir al comedor

Iban ya por su tercera pizza y una muy buena cantidad de cervezas mientras compartían anécdotas de sus vidas y Meiling no faltaba con sus ocurrencias que siempre terminaban siendo el centro de atención.

Sakura y Shaoran no paraban de mirarse de una manera cómplice mientras sus perspicaces amigas solo fingían no darse cuenta, pero el tiempo pasaba y el día siguiente sus vidas volverían a su rumbo normal.

\- Bueno, ustedes son maravillosos pero mañana tengo audiencia temprano. ¿Vienes, Shao?

\- Sí… Si, ya voy

Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Sakura mientras Meiling y Tomoyo recogían todo lo que habían dejado.

\- ¿Estarás bien? – Preguntó el ambarino

\- Sí, Tomoyo se quedará conmigo esta noche

\- No dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo. Nos vemos mañana en la oficina

\- Claro que sí… Ehmm, creo que dejaste tu saco en mi habitación. ¿Me acompañas?

\- Claro

Shaoran siguió a Sakura hasta la habitación donde efectivamente estaba dicha prenda. Ella se apresuró para entregársela, él la recibió y cuando estuvo dispuesto a regresar a la sala para esperar a Meiling fue atraído de nuevo por la castaña quien se empinó un poco para darle un último beso. Ella se sujetó de su cuello mientras él la abrazaba tiernamente por la cintura.

Terminado aquel contacto, juntaron sus frentes con los ojos cerrados. Sakura puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Shaoran – Gracias – susurró ella – por estar conmigo

\- Haría cualquier cosa por ti – respondió él

\- ¡Shaoran! Nuestro taxi llegó – gritó Meiling desde la sala.

\- Anda, mañana nos vemos en la oficina

\- Duerme bien – respondió él depositando un beso en su frente y demás está decir que en el corazón de la castaña había un torrente de emociones, unas que jamás había experimentado y la llenaban de terror aunque también de una cálida sensación de seguridad.

\- Perdona que te haya interrumpido, Shao, pero de verdad tengo audiencia temprano

\- No te preocupes Mei…

\- Shao, ve con cuidado por favor, te juro que me moriría si los viera sufriendo.

Él sonrió – Es inevitable Mei, no sabes como la amo aun cuando en lo más profundo de mi ser sé que esto no terminará bien

La morena lo miró con tristeza - Si lo sabes, entonces ¿por qué insistir?

\- "Siempre hay un poco de locura en el amor" y prefiero sufrir habiéndola amado a tener mi corazón intacto y vivir la incertidumbre preguntándome cómo sería

\- Nunca te había visto así

\- Nunca me había sentido así

\- Y supongo que no hay nada que pueda decir que te haga cambiar de opinión o por lo menos andar con precaución

\- Tienes toda la razón, no hay nada que puedas decir – respondió él sonriéndole

\- Ay… Que niños

Era de madrugada y en realidad no lograba conciliar el sueño, en su mente estaban frescas las imágenes de lo sucedido aquel día, desde el pleito con su madre hasta su tarde con Shaoran, pero este último acontecimiento hacía que su corazón se llenara de una calidez que hasta el momento era desconocida para ella y se sentía tan maravillosamente bien… No lo podía negar.

Tomoyo estaba dormida en su habitación y ella estaba sentada en la oscuridad abrazando sus rodillas mientras la sala era iluminada por la luz de la luna que estaba en todo su esplendor a pesar de la tarde lluviosa que habían tenido. Como una película reproducía en su mente cada pequeño detalle, las facciones masculinas del rostro del ambarino, la ternura plasmada en sus besos y de repente ese cosquilleo en su estómago.

 ** _A un paso de mi amor (Jaci Velásquez)_**

 _Siempre lo soñé, que ibas a llegar_

 _Y te imaginé, así como te ves, exactamente igual_

 _Tú apareciste y sé que estás…_

 _A un paso de mi amor, al borde de caer_

 _En mi corazón, ya estás por llegar, no lo puedo evitar_

 _A un paso de mi amor, a punto de vencer_

 _Todo ese temor que nunca enfrenté_

 _Creo que me enamoré_

Podía recordar con claridad la primera vez que lo vio… Sus detalles y cuidados para con ella, ¿realmente sus temores tenían razón de ser? Shaoran había demostrado con creces ser incondicional

 _Solo tú me das lo que no esperé_

 _El amor sin miedo y eso me hace volar de felicidad_

 _Tú apareciste y sé que estás…_

 _A un paso de mi amor, al borde de caer_

 _En mi corazón, ya estás por llegar, no lo puedo evitar_

 _A un paso de mi amor, a punto de vencer_

 _Todo ese temor que nunca enfrenté_

 _Creo que me enamoré_

Pudo concluir que sin importar los temores que la embargaban, si algún día se daría con alguien la oportunidad de amar, no podía ser con otra persona… Shaoran…

 _Ya estás más cerca de un paso, siento que estás aquí_

 _Sé que a tu lado puedo vivir yo soy para ti…_

 _A un paso de mi amor, al borde de caer_

 _En mi corazón, ya estás por llegar, no lo puedo evitar_

 _A un paso de mi amor, a punto de vencer_

 _Todo ese temor que nunca enfrenté_

 _Creo que me enamoré_

\- Señorita Kinomoto, buenos días – saludaba Shaoran como todos los días al verla descender del elevador

\- Bueno días Li, ¿puedes venir a mi oficina por favor? – Dijo ella sin detenerse

El ambarino por su parte, tomó los elementos que solía llevar consigo y siguió a su jefa cerrando la puerta tras sí.

\- Ven, siéntate – dijo ella mientras encendía su laptop

Él obedeció observando concienzudamente la agenda que tenían pendiente para ese día. Muy a pesar de sus sentimientos o de que quisiera estrecharla entre sus brazos, no dejaría de lado sus labores. Todo tenía su tiempo y lugar, solía decir su madre.

\- Bueno, para hoy…

\- No, espera

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- No es nada, solo que antes de empezar con el trabajo quiero saber si llegaste bien a casa y si pudiste descansar, no supe más de ti – dijo agachando su rostro y obviamente sonrojada

El ambarino no pudo evitar sonreír y extender su mano para acariciar la de Sakura. Cuando ella observó aquel gesto y sintió la tibieza de aquella mano sobre la suya sintió que el piso desapareció bajo sus pies y podría jurar que tenía la perfecta cara de idiota en ese momento, pero sinceramente, muy poco le importaba, antes estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no besarlo ahí mismo

\- Perdóname – respondió él – no quise despertarte, aunque por lo que veo no pudiste descansar bien, ¿estás bien?

\- Lo sé, parezco panda – dijo ella haciendo un mohín – pero todo está bien

\- Entonces eres el panda más bonito que he visto

\- Shaoran… - respondió ella con una sonrisa tímida

\- ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? Tengo la jefa más hermosa del mundo. Solo digo la verdad, pero por hoy… También tengo la jefa más ocupada, así que anda, tienes reunión en media hora. Dime que desayunaste por favor

\- Ehmmmm… Bueno… Se nos hizo tarde

\- Traeré algo rápido mientras te preparas.

El ambarino salió rápidamente de la oficina mientras ella lo observaba lanzando un suspiro al aire… Sí, estaba perdida.

 **Hola niñoss!**

 **Definitivamente soy bipolar. Créanme que el capítulo iba a ser bastante diferente pero justo hoy amanecí con el romanticismo alborotado.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y les ayude a prepararse para lo que viene (me llaman CLAMP XD XD), la canción que puse ahí me trae recuerdos muy bonitos porque me pasó algo similar con mi esposo... En fin! traje a colación algunas escenas de la infancia de Sakura, obviamente cambiando lo necesario ya que Shaoran no existía en esa infancia. No sé qué más se me queda suelto jejeje**

 **Bueno, mis queridos lectores... Tengo que agradecerles con el alma por todos sus bellos comentarios (que nuevamente no he respondido... Perdónnnn perdónnnnn!), sucede que cuando me pongo a escribir si me entretengo en lo más mínimo pierdo las ideas (sí, así las escriba) En fin, por favor sepan perdonarme pero que no se les olvide lo feliz que me hace leerlos a todos!**

 **Les envío un súper abrazo y deseo que tengan una semana fantástica**

 **PDT: encontrarán que Sakura tiene muchas dudas y que quizá sus sentimientos no tienen la misma intensidad de los de Shaoran... Y sí, es cierto. Pero tiene un propósito así que no la juzguen, además Shaoran se fijó en ella mucho antes de que ella notara su existencia fuera de la friendzone... Sin más...**

 **Ale-San**


	14. DESEO

**CAPÍTULO 14**

 **DESEO**

\- Me recuerdas la primavera…

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Así como lo oyes, creo que no podré ver una primavera de ahora en adelante sin pensar en ti

La chica sonrió tenuemente mientras miraba con atención sus dedos entrelazados con los del ambarino. Era un hermoso domingo y aquel pequeño rincón del parque se había convertido en su lugar secreto.

Shaoran leía tranquilamente mientras ella solo estaba recostada sobre su regazo y miraba el cielo cuando de repente él soltó la frase anterior.

\- ¿Y por qué te recuerdo la primavera? Obviamente sin mencionar el pequeño detalle de mí nombre

Él sonrió – Odio el invierno, no tolero el frío… Y el calor del verano resulta ser agobiante también; pero la primavera… La primavera es como un abrazo cálido y reconfortante, además de su obvia belleza – terminó de decir acariciando su rostro con ternura

\- En cambio para mí eres como… - sonrió – una taza de chocolate

\- Ehmmm ¿soy delicioso? – Preguntó jocosamente

Una hermosa y amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña – También… Pero no es lo que quiero decir… Recuerdo cuando vivía en Tomoeda y el clima se hacía más y más frío, llegaba a casa y mamá me esperaba con una deliciosa taza de chocolate frente a la chimenea. No había mejor sensación en el mundo. Eso eres para mí, cuando estoy contigo… Todo lo malo se disipa, como ahora. Ojalá no tuviéramos que irnos nunca.

\- Lo sé, la cruda realidad…

Y es que la relación entre Sakura y Shaoran se había tornado cada vez más cercana. Por obvias razones, en la oficina seguían siendo tan profesionales como siempre, con excepción de uno que otro beso robado en algún rincón inhóspito de la empresa.

Pero su tiempo juntos se veía limitado a algunos fines de semana en que Sakura pudiera escabullirse de otros compromisos. Touya ya había regresado y Eriol estaba en la empresa como consultor hasta que todos los ajustes de reestructuraciones estuvieran terminados. El abuelo Masaki de repente se había empeñado en ver a la familia junta aunque las relaciones con su madre no estaban en buen estado y podía notar como su padre también se había distanciado de la quisquillosa Nadeshiko. Eso no le agradaba mucho, pero esperaba que su madre reflexionara antes de que fuera tarde.

Shaoran, por su parte, dedicaba el tiempo libre para elaborar planes que fueran factibles para la reconstrucción de Industrias Li. Él estaba demasiado apegado a Sakura y no pensaba volver, pero había hablado con sus hermanas y estaban dispuestas a ayudar también aunque no le había hablado oficialmente al anciano Amamya sobre su decisión y mucho menos los motivos que lo llevaban a tomarla

La tarde empezaba a caer sobre la ciudad de Tokio, era hora de regresar al mundo real.

Recogieron todo lo que habían llevado para su picnic y también al pequeño Kero que había aprovechado el espacio abierto para jugar a sus anchas. Caminaron tomados de la mano por última vez aquella tarde, no podían arriesgarse a ser vistos por nadie por más incómodo que resultara para ambos.

\- ¿Tienes prisa en regresar a tu casa?

\- No mucha, tendré una videollamada con mis hermanas pero será más tarde… Ya sabes, el horario

\- ¿Te quedas a cenar conmigo?

\- Claro que sí, pero yo cocino

\- ¡Shaoran… Siempre lo haces! Es mi casa y soy yo quien debería atenderte

\- Y soy tu invitado, por eso debes dejarme retribuir tu hospitalidad

\- ¿Cocinamos los dos?

\- Me parece perfecto.

Quiso besarla. De hecho, siempre quería besarla, pero ya estaban expuestos ante muchas personas y no podía darse ese lujo.

Condujo por el centro de la ciudad hasta llegar al apartamento de la castaña, prepararon todo para la cena y empezaron a cocinar; era increíble cómo se compenetraban en una tarea aparentemente sencilla, Sakura tarareaba y Shaoran ni se atrevía a interrumpirla, amaba cuando lo hacía, amaba cuando añadía rábanos a la ensalada aun cuando ella los detestaba solo porque a él le gustaban, amaba cuando trataba de esconder su "ingrediente secreto" para la salsa de la carne, aun cuando él ya lo había descubierto… La amaba, de eso no tenía la menor duda, pero no se lo diría, había notado que la castaña tenía cierta fobia al compromiso y se estaban dando la oportunidad un paso a la vez.

\- Listo! Ya preparé la mesa, ve a sentarte y yo llevaré el té

Un cómodo silencio rodeaba el espacio, aunque llevaban escasas semanas saliendo, aquel se sentía como un hogar y se deleitaba en esa sensación

\- En qué tanto estás pensando ¿eh? – preguntó Sakura

\- Nada especial, solo que se siente agradable el ambiente

\- Sí… Eso es cierto, no sabes lo mucho que me agobiaba el tener que llegar cada día sola a este lugar. Cuando estaba en Australia no era tan terrible porque sabía que estaba sola en el país, pero cuando llegué a Japón… No lo sé, era como si la sensación de soledad se incrementara

\- ¿Y por qué no llamabas a Mei o a Tomoyo?

\- Tomoyo tiene su propio problema con el que lidiar… Tía Sonomi es una pesadilla y Mei, bueno, al obtener ese puesto en el bufete ha estado muy ocupada

\- Entiendo

\- ¿Tú no te sentías solo?

\- A veces, pero de una u otra forma estaba acostumbrado. El hecho de estar en un lugar con muchas personas no necesariamente indica compañía. En mi casa había muchos sirvientes pero solo hablaban lo necesario. Mis hermanas se fueron hace un buen tiempo y mi madre… Bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó con ella. Así que de una u otra forma me acostumbré.

\- Ya veo…

Quedaron en silencio de nuevo hasta que él sintió la cálida mano de la castaña tomar la suya, Shaoran sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Otra cosa que amaba… Como aquella pequeña mano se amoldaba perfecto con la de él y sentía como todo lo demás en el mundo encajaba, de manera que cada uno se perdía en la sonrisa del otro

\- ¡Monstruo!

Se soltaron intempestivamente al escuchar la voz del mayor de los Kinomoto que había entrado sin previo aviso y ahora los miraba con cara de pocos amigos desde la puerta principal.

\- ¡Touya! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo entraste?

\- La llave de emergencia – dijo él parcamente.

La maldita llave de emergencia, definitivamente tenía que quitarla de ahí

\- Hola pequeña Sakura – saludó amablemente Yukito – Oh, joven Li que bueno verlo

\- ¿Qué… Hacen ustedes dos? – indagó el mayor de los Kinomoto entrecerrando los ojos y mirándoles a ambos.

\- Na-Nada, ¿qué podría estar pasando? Solo invité a Shaoran a comer, ¿eso te parece extraño?

\- Sí, sería normal si Tomoyo y Meiling estuvieran aquí, pero ¿los dos solos?

\- Ellas se fueron hace un rato, sí… Estábamos todos juntos en el parque y Shaoran amablemente me acompañó, por eso lo invité

\- Ya Touya, deja de hostigarlos con tantas preguntas. Joven Li, gracias por cuidar de la pequeña Sakura.

Yukito con su particular forma de ser, siempre tenía el poder de calmar cualquier situación por más tensa que fuera y es que cuando se trataba de Sakura, Touya podía ponerse más insoportable que de costumbre.

Touya, por su parte, no quiso indagar más… No porque las respuestas de su hermana fuera satisfactorias para él, sino porque se encargaría personalmente de tratar con el castaño. Cualquiera que osara meterse con su hermanita lo hacía con él directamente.

\- Prepararé té. Espérenme en la sala

\- Te ayudo – se adelantó a decir Yukito dejando a ambos hombres solos y que se miraban profundamente sin darse tregua.

\- Entonces Li… Qué tal estuvo todo por la oficina

\- Muy bien, el señor Hiragizawa es excelente en su trabajo

\- ¿Te atreverías a mentirme Li?

\- ¿Q-Qué dice?

\- ¿Si te pregunto algo me vas a responder con total sinceridad?

El castaño respiró profundamente, se sentía como en el paredón a punto de ser fusilado y miraba de reojo hacia la cocina para ver si Sakura aparecía y salvaba el momento, pero al parecer estaba muy entretenida con su cuñado, las risas los delataban.

\- No te voy a preguntar nada sobre mi hermana y tú. Ya llegará el tiempo para eso y será cuando estemos completamente solos.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Shaoran, ese tipo sí que sabía inspirar terror y no por él, le preocupaba Sakura o que él fuera igual a su madre y quisiera destruir lo que poco a poco estaban construyendo.

\- ¿Me vas a responder o no?

\- Sí, perdón. Claro, pregúnteme lo que necesite

\- No me hables de usted. Me incomoda.

\- Está bien. Dime qué sucede

El moreno se sentó al lado del castaño teniendo cuidado de no ser escuchados por su esposo o hermana.

\- ¿Qué pasó entre Eriol y mi hermana?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Sí, estoy seguro de que tú lo sabes. Me di cuenta cuando regresamos que mi madre ya no estaba con esa locura de meterle a Eriol por los ojos a Sakura y que lucía molesta, pero nadie me dijo nada.

\- En ese caso Kinomoto, creo que es algo que debes hablar directamente con Sakura

\- Ella no me lo dirá

\- A mí tampoco me corresponde

\- Entonces sí pasó algo… - dijo pensativo el moreno más para sí mismo.

\- Yo no he dicho nada de eso

\- Claro que sí. Si no fuera cierto lo hubieras negado de inmediato.

Shaoran enarcó ambas cejas, lo que Touya estaba diciendo era más que obvio, pero negarlo sería mentirle así que no dijo más.

\- Gracias por cuidar de Sakura – dijo por lo bajo Kinomoto – Y este asuntito de ustedes también lo hablaremos. Sakura es pésima para inventar excusas, o por lo menos para que yo se las crea.

\- ¿De qué hablan? – interrumpió alegremente la aludida trayendo un pastel

\- No me digas que estás acosando a Li, Touya – dijo reprobatoriamente Yukito tras ella trayendo el té

\- Solo hablábamos de cosas de la oficina, ¿no es así Li?

\- Sí señor

Sakura entrecerró los ojos mirándolos alternadamente – Bueno, ya no importa.

Los cuatro departieron un rato en torno al té, hablando un poco del viaje que habían hecho y Shaoran se sorprendió al ver cómo se suavizaba el mayor de los Kinomoto al estar junto a Yukito, era como si el amable muchacho con su tranquilidad y buenas maneras ejerciera un poder especial sobre el otro y la verdad es que le hacía mucha gracia

\- Oye Li, ¿no te gustaría tomar algo de aire fresco en el balcón? – preguntó Yukito de repente y el castaño miró a su alrededor para tratar de entender la situación que se daba en ese momento

\- Ah, sí, claro

Ambos salieron dejando solos a los hermanos Kinomoto

\- Sakura, necesito que me digas qué fue lo que pasó con Eriol

\- Ay Touya, no sé por qué me preguntas por eso ahora.

\- Porque cuando lo contratamos para reemplazarme, me pareció una buena opción, pensé que lo conocía bien y ahora me entero que mamá pensaba emparejarte con él pero por algún motivo se arrepintió

La muchacha bufó – Ni lo digas, está obsesionada con eso, si por ella fuera me pondría un letrero en la frente de "se vende"

\- Sakura, no digas eso, es nuestra madre

\- Touya, de la mujer que nos crio con tanto cariño queda ya muy poco

\- Sé de la pelea que tuvieron, por eso necesito saber qué pasó con Eriol, no puedo trabajar de la mano con alguien en quien no confío

\- Touya, Eriol es un gran profesional

\- Pero te hizo daño, Sakura – replicó Kinomoto bastante serio

\- Eso es algo que nos corresponde a nosotros, Touya

\- Sakura, no seas terca, solo necesito saberlo

Ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados – ¿Crees que no te conozco? Quién sabe qué seas capaz de hacerle y la verdad a mí no me interesa, para mí está muy enterrado en el pasado

\- Precisamente, si dices que ya lo olvidaste y lo superaste, no veo por qué no puedas contármelo

\- Pero me prometes que te vas a comportar – dijo la castaña apuntándolo con el dedo índice

Touya le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada – Claro…

Sakura suspiró – Tuvo sexo con mi secretaria en mi oficina.

El moreno se levantó de golpe – El muy hijo de…

\- ¡Ya! Dijiste que te ibas a comportar, como te digo, es algo superado.

\- ¿Pero cómo pudo hacerte eso y salir impune?

Sakura hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia – Eso no me afecta Touya, es su forma de ser, yo debí ser más atenta y darme cuenta de las cosas, sabes que a veces me paso de distraída

\- No es el hecho Sakura, él debía respetarte, es una cuestión de principios

\- Ya, hermano. De verdad que ya pasó para mí – dijo ella tomando sus manos cariñosamente – por favor no armes un lío de esto

\- Sakura, es mi deber cuidarte de cualquier imbécil que te quiera hacer daño

\- No, ya no, cuando éramos niños quizá ese era tu papel, ya no lo es porque soy una adulta y si me caigo debo levantarme y sanar por mí misma

\- Tienes razón, ya eres toda una mujer… Pero te voy a seguir cuidando, no sabría qué otra cosa hacer

\- Gracias

\- Bueno… Creo que es hora de irnos – dijo Yukito mientras ingresaba con Shaoran nuevamente a la sala.

\- Sí, hay que ir a la oficina mañana así que hay que descansar.

\- Muchas gracias por venir, me alegró mucho verlos – dijo amablemente Sakura mientras los despedía y Shaoran estaba a su lado

\- Vamos Li – dijo Touya haciendo que el aludido diera un respingo… Definitivamente no tenía planeado irse aún, pero era mejor evitar algún tipo de inconveniente con el sobreprotector Touya

\- Hasta mañana Sakura y gracias por la cena

\- A ti por acompañarme, nos veremos mañana

Los tres hombres salieron del apartamento e ingresaron al elevador

\- Bueno, Li. Ahora sí responde, qué tramas con mi hermana

\- Touya…

\- No Yuki, necesito explicaciones, ¿pensaron que les creería esa mala historia inventada por Sakura? Ella no sabe mentir

Y era cierto, se delataba por completo aun cuando la historia fuera coherente, el pensar en eso hizo sonreír a Shaoran

\- A ver mocoso, estoy esperando

\- No hay ninguna otra relación entre nosotros más que amigos – y era cierto, a lo que fuera que tuvieran no se habían atrevido a darle un título así que técnicamente…

\- No me vengas con eso, tal vez no tengan una relación formal pero definitivamente no son solo amigos – Ok, definitivamente Touya no era estúpido

\- Yo… Yo no sé qué decir

\- La verdad, Li

En ese momento el elevador llegó al primer piso – Vamos por un trago

\- ¿Eh?

\- Anda, necesitamos hablar

Los tres subieron al vehículo de Touya dirigiéndose a un bar no muy grande y de ambiente tranquilo que estaba más o menos vacío teniendo en cuenta que era domingo en la noche y lo más normal era que las personas retomaran sus labores el día siguiente.

\- Ahora sí, Li. Qué pasa entre ustedes dos

\- No sé a qué te refieres, ya te dije que somos amigos

Touya pasó la mano por su cabello en evidente desespero. Si no estuviera Yukito ahí sería capaz de sacarle la información a golpes.

\- No nos andemos con rodeos, Li. Es obvio que entre ustedes hay alguna clase de…Entendimiento y aunque Sakura es una mujer adulta, mi única intención es asegurarme de que estará bien

Shaoran suspiró, supo que Touya le hablaba con sinceridad y ¿cómo mentirle a una persona que como él solo quería la seguridad de la persona amada?

\- Te hablo de verdad cuando digo que solo somos amigos, pero… ambos nos gustamos y estamos tratando de conocernos más a fondo

\- ¿Por qué lo ocultan?

\- Creo que las razones son más que obvias Touya, soy su secretario, ella es una mujer exitosa y… Estamos en posiciones distintas

Touya guardó silencio, sabía que eso no significaba nada para su hermana, pero no podía hablar por las personas que la rodeaban y entendía la decisión que habían tomado, pero le preocupaba sobremanera que ella se enamorara perdidamente y tuvieran que separarse en algún momento… o peor aún, que ella tomara decisiones erradas al dejarse llevar por su corazón

\- Li, ella es lo que más amo en el mundo y la voy a proteger siempre… Pero debes entender que tienen las circunstancias en contra

\- Lo sé y de mi parte solo te puedo decir que la amo, más de lo que yo mismo pudiera imaginar

El mayor de los Kinomoto se quedó observando al joven Li esperando encontrar un atisbo de duda o mentira en sus palabras, pero no lo logró, todo lo contrario, el muchacho que estaba sentado frente a él podía de una u otra forma reflejar la sinceridad de sus sentimientos.

Touya suspiró cansado. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento, eso solo traería muchos problemas y tristezas para su hermanita, pero como ella decía, era una mujer que debía aprender a levantarse por sí misma de cada caída… Aun así, no podía dejar de preocuparse

\- Touya, yo no busco hacerle daño, todo lo contrario, solo quiero su felicidad aunque yo no haga parte de ella

\- Lo sé, puedo verlo… Solo les pido que sean prudentes, no sé qué tipo de complicaciones puedan presentarse en el camino, pero si es por la felicidad y el bienestar de mi hermana estaré para ayudarles.

\- Muchas gracias, Touya.

\- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que era un buen chico – intervino sonriente Yukito

Esperaba atentamente sobre su cama que Shaoran respondiera sus mensajes. Estaba preocupada, pues sabía cómo podía ser Touya y el que salieran juntos no le daba buena espina

Vio la pantalla de su celular iluminarse, por fin.

\- Hola, Shaoran, ¿estás bien?

\- _Sí, muy bien, perdona que no te contestara antes, tu hermano y Yukito me invitaron a tomar algo_

\- ¿Te invitaron? Es muy extraño

\- _No veo por qué, ambos son muy amables_

\- No, no, no, Touya no es amable con ningún hombre que se acerque a mí, por eso estaba tan preocupada

Escuchó la suave risa del ambarino – _Es más inofensivo de lo que crees, es solo que te quiere mucho_

\- Y ¿qué te dijo?

\- _Bueno… Por favor no te enojes… Es solo que me presionó para que le contara la verdad y yo… Pues se lo dije_

A ese punto, Sakura ya estaba hiperventilando, si su hermano sabía lo que estaba pasando quizá se comportaría como su madre y trataría de sacar a Shaoran del camino

\- _Sakura… Sakura… ¿Estás bien?_

\- Sí, sí, perdón. Es que no puedo creer que le hayas dicho

\- _¿Te molesta?_ – preguntó con preocupación el ambarino

\- No es eso, no lo tomes a mal por favor. Es solo que no quiero que te hagan daño

\- _No te preocupes, todo ha quedado en buenos términos y él no va a interferir_

 _-_ Estás seguro?

\- _Confío en él_

La chica sonrió al escuchar la seguridad del ambarino al hacer esa aseveración, denotaba que tanto su hermano como él se entendían bien y ese era un gran punto a su favor.

\- _Linda, debo dejarte, tengo la videoconferencia con mis hermanas_

\- Claro, no hay problema, por favor salúdalas de mi parte, algún día espero poder conocerlas

\- _Lo haré, seguramente te van a amar cuando te conozcan_

\- No seas exagerado

\- _Sakura… Te gustaría… No, mejor otro día, ya es tarde y debes descansar_

\- Dime, ¿qué ibas a preguntarme?

\- _Pues… Solo quería saber si quisieras conocerlas ahora_

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Podría hacerlo?

\- _Claro, te puedes unir a nosotros en la conferencia._

\- ¿Y no te molesta? Digo es el tiempo que tienes con tus hermanas

\- _Todo lo contrario, me haría muy feliz que se conocieran_

Sakura se emocionó mucho con aquella invitación, le hubiese encantado estar con Shaoran para no sentirse incómoda… Esa sería una mejor idea ¿no?

\- Shaoran y qué te parece si… No lo sé, vienes a mi casa y así podemos hablar con ellas

El muchacho miró la hora, la verdad es que se estaba haciendo bastante tarde y no lo pensaba por él, de verdad no quería que ella se viera afectada por la falta de sueño

\- _¿No te parece que es un poco tarde?_

\- Sí, disculpa… A veces no pienso bien las cosas

\- _Linda, no lo digas de esa manera, yo solo lo comentaba porque no quiero que duermas muy tarde_ – respondió en tono cariñoso el castaño

\- No te preocupes Shaoran… ¿Me avisas entonces?

El ambarino guardó silencio por unos momentos – _Sí, tranquila_.

Sakura, muy entusiasmada con la idea fue a peinarse y arreglarse un poco, pues al estar algo tarde ya se había preparado para dormir, pero debía dar una buena impresión a las hermanas de Shaoran

Preparó su laptop pero Shaoran no la llamaba de nuevo… Quizá se había arrepentido de presentarla a sus hermanas, es decir, Shaoran era un poco hermético respecto a su vida privada y tal vez lo de ellos no era algo importante, sí se gustaban y había cariño entre ellos pero ¿y si se estaba apresurando? Quizá se estaba haciendo ilusiones con algo que no era tan serio

 _\- Tonta Sakura –_ Se dijo mentalmente – _Estás llevando las cosas demasiado lejos_

Pero no era posible que hubiese malinterpretado el cariño que él le mostraba, sus constantes cuidados…

Y justo cuando desarrollaba ese debate mental, sintió como llamaban a su puerta con suavidad, se extrañó… Si se tratara de algún visitante le avisarían por el intercomunicador. ¿Era algún vecino entonces?

Se levantó de su cama un poco temerosa, pero bueno, no creía que nada malo fuera a sucederle, estaba en un lugar seguro.

Observó por la mirilla de la puerta y ahí estaba… Tan guapo. Abrió la puerta rápidamente

\- Shaoran, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Ahhhh… Ehmmm… - el chico la miró de arriba abajo y luego desvió su mirada por lo que Sakura se extrañó, cuando se miró a ver si tenía algo extraño se percató del pijama que vestía en ese momento, un calor abrazador se apoderó de su cuerpo y su primera reacción fue cubrirse con sus manos

\- ¡Demonios! – corrió la castaña hacia su habitación, había olvidado por completo que usaba un muy pequeño camisón de seda rosa que le había obsequiado Tomoyo y que era cualquier cosa menos discreto. Solía usarlo en los días calurosos ya que gracias a su alergia no podía hacer uso del aire acondicionado sin resfriarse

Su plan era ponerse una bata que cubriera todo lo que debía cubrir al momento de la llamada, además porque solo se vería su rostro… Ahora Shaoran la había visto con ese aspecto sentía una vergüenza infinita

El castaño por su parte había entrado al apartamento totalmente arrebolado, quería sorprenderla porque la había notado triste y le hacía mucha ilusión presentar a Sakura con sus hermanas, cuando llegó al edificio el portero le dijo que el intercomunicador se había dañado desde la tarde y le habían notificado por escrito, seguramente lo pasaron por alto al llegar.

\- Shaoran… Yo, lo siento mucho es que no me fijé…

\- No te preocupes, yo fui el que vine sin avisar, me dijo el portero que el comunicador se dañó y te enviaron un aviso

\- Ahhh por eso no me anunciaron cuando Touya llegó

\- Perdón por venir así y tan tarde, pero solo pensé que querías…

Sakura rio – Parecemos un par de tontos, es obvio que ha sido un malentendido pero no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que estés aquí

Shaoran se acercó y la tomó de la cintura dándole un beso lento y delicado de aquellos que literalmente le robaban el aliento a la castaña

\- ¿Y eso a qué se debe?

\- No pudimos despedirnos bien esta noche… Me lo debías – respondió él sonriendo

\- Eres terrible Li

\- ¿Vamos entonces?

\- Vamos – respondió ella entusiasmada corriendo hacia su habitación

\- Pensé que sería en el estudio – dijo Shaoran cuando llegó

\- Aquí es más cómodo – Dijo ella poniendo ojos de cachorrito, lo que hizo sonreír a Shaoran

\- Como tú quieras.

Se acomodaron sobre la cama ubicando la laptop de tal manera que pudieran ser vistos y verlas a ellas con claridad y dieron inicio a la conferencia

\- Sakura… Mis hermanas son algo, cómo decirlo… Ruidosas, así que no te asustes por favor

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Eres muy malo Shaoran Li

\- Ehmmm ya lo verás

\- ¡Xiao Lang! – gritaron las primeras dos. Fuutie y Shiefa se encontraban juntas en New York – Hermanito que felicidad nos da verte, no sabes lo mucho que estuvimos esperando esta llamada, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? Debe ser tarde en Japón, pensamos que ya no llamarías

Bombardearon de preguntas al ambarino sin dejarle contestar de inmediato – Si me dejan hablar les contesto – Las dos mujeres del otro lado guardaron silencio entre risillas – En primer lugar, a mí también me alegra mucho verlas y tardé en hacer la llamada por algunos asuntos de último minuto. Antes de cualquier cosa quiero presentarles a Sakura Kinomoto

Cuando la castaña apareció en su rango de visión, Fuutie y Shiefa se acercaron exageradamente a la pantalla observando con cuidado a la castaña que tímidamente saludaba con la mano y una sonrisa

\- Wow eres preciosa… Mucho gusto, somos las hermanas mayores de Xiao Lang. Yo soy Fuutie – dijo la primera señalándose a sí misma – y a mi lado está Shiefa – Oye, ¿tienes lentes de contacto?

\- No… No tengo

\- Tienes unos ojos muy bellos y del color favorito de nuestro lobito – al escuchar aquel sobrenombre Shaoran se llevó la mano a su rostro y negaba lentamente con su cabeza

\- Mira nada más, ¡se sonrojó! – decían las otras riendo entre ellas mientras Sakura miraba al ambarino

\- ¿Lo-Lobito? – preguntó tratando de retener una carcajada

\- Eso significa su nombre querida Ying Fa

Sakura podía ver lo mortificado que estaba Shaoran por las bromas y burlas de sus hermanas así que decidió no hacer parte del asunto

\- En todo caso, es un gusto conocerlas – dijo amablemente Sakura

\- Hemos escuchado mucho de ti y estábamos ansiosas por verte, seguramente en unos minutos se conectarán Fanren y Feimei, les acabamos de escribir así que sin importar lo que estén haciendo se van a conectar

\- ¿Dónde está Fei? – preguntó Shaoran

\- Llegó anoche de México, está en San Francisco, tendrá una gran exposición allá, después tomará un tiempo libre y estará con nosotras aquí en la ciudad

\- ¿Y Fanren?

\- Están en la Florida con la familia de Kevin

\- Entiendo, ¿mis sobrinos están cerca?

\- Ay por Dios, no los invoques, están en la piscina muy felices, el clima está delicioso

\- ¿Cuántos niños tienen? – preguntó curiosa Sakura

\- Fuutie tiene una niña y dos gemelos, yo tengo dos niñas, y Fanren tiene un niño que ojalá pudieras verlo, es idéntico a Shaoran a su edad, incluso con el ceño fruncido

\- Yo tenía razones de sobra para permanecer así, con cuatro hermanas abusivas - respondió el ambarino en su defensa.

Las dos hermanas se miraron de manera cómplice, por su puesto recordaban todo lo que le hacían a Shaoran cuando eran niños

\- Ya hermanito, supéralo.

En ese momento y como si se hubiesen cronometrado, se integraron Feimei y Shiefa que hicieron prácticamente el mismo escándalo al ver a la pareja de castaños y bombardearon con preguntas a Sakura haciendo que se sonrojara por ser el centro de atención

\- ¿Sí ves? Te lo advertí, estás mujeres están locas – le dijo Shaoran por lo bajo

\- No te preocupes, son adorables

\- Oigan y ¿cuánto tiempo llevan de novios?

El par de castaños se miraron y de inmediato el sonrojo fue notorio en ambos, al tratar de dar una respuesta ambos terminaron igual de enredados en sus palabras

\- No somos novios, nunca les dije que eras mi novia, perdón – explicaba Shaoran a Sakura

\- Verán… Nosotros nos estamos conociendo, las circunstancias para nosotros no son muy fáciles y no queremos complicaciones en este momento – respondió Sakura recuperando un poco su serenidad

\- ¿Pero no les parece muy romántico? – intervino Fuutie con mirada soñadora que de inmediatos les recordó a Tomoyo – Es como una de esas novelas donde la secretaria se enamora del guapo ejecutivo… Pero al revés

De nuevo empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo para diversión de Sakura y exasperación de Shaoran

\- Vamos, por favor, aunque sea por una vez en la vida ¡compórtense! – dijo Shaoran levantando un poco la voz y todas guardaron silencio – Quería presentarles a Sakura porque ella deseaba conocerlas, pero como siempre ustedes no saben comportarse a la altura

\- Perdónanos hermanito. Ying Fa, ¿te hemos molestado?

\- No, de ninguna manera, ya saben que Shaoran es un poco gruñón – respondió ella guiñándoles un ojo

\- ¿Les parece si hablamos otro día de esta semana? Es realmente muy tarde aquí en Japón.

\- Espera Xiao, los niños quieren saludarte.

Un grupo de niños apareció frente a la cámara con el cabello mojado y ropa deportiva – Tío Xiao – Lang – hablaron todos al unísono y el rostro del Shaoran se iluminó para sorpresa de la castaña

Cada uno de los pequeños dio un corto saludo a su tío que respondió con cariño mientras Sakura veía aquel gesto como algo sobrecogedor, de verdad Shaoran podía ser muy dulce y aunque esos pequeños no estaban acostumbrados a verlo de manera personal demostraban el gran cariño que sentían por su tío

\- ¡Adiós, señorita Sakura! – se despedían todos los niños agitando sus manecitas haciendo sonreír a la castaña

\- Nosotras también nos despedimos. – Dijo Fanren

\- Sakura, ha sido un placer conocerte al fin, este chico solo habla de ti – Dijo Feimei haciendo que su hermano se sonrojara por enésima vez en esa noche.

\- Ying Fa, tienes que prometerme que cuando vengas a Estados Unidos vendrás a vernos

\- Claro que sí, a mí también me gustó mucho conocerlas y espero podamos hablar pronto

\- ¿Podemos pedirle tu número a Shaoran?

\- Ah no, eso no. ¡Ni se atrevan!

\- Claro que sí, escríbanme cuando quieran – respondió la castaña con una amplia sonrisa

\- Es una mala idea Sakura – repuso Shaoran

\- No seas así hermanito, te queremos mucho, ¡cuídense por favor!

Así terminó la llamada y el pobre Shaoran estaban mortificado por el comportamiento de sus hermanas, no sabía en qué bendito universo se le había podido ocurrir que presentarla ante ellas podía ser una buena idea.

\- Sakura, perdón, de verdad pensé que se sabrían comportar. Por Dios Santo, son adultas, ¡madres!

\- Shaoran… No digas eso, no sabes lo mucho que me simpatizaron, son tan alegres y divertidas y wow, son hermosas, no conocí a tu mamá pero seguramente era muy bella

\- Lo era, sí – respondió él sonriendo con melancolía

\- Además te quieren tanto, me encantó conocerlas

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Shaoran con una expresión apenada

\- Claro que sí y también digo en serio que me gustaría seguir en contacto con ellas

\- No Sakura, te van a atormentar

\- No lo creo, por lo que vi les gusta molestarte a ti, se nota que disfrutan verte sufrir

\- Eso sí lo puedo asegurar – Shaoran terminó de guardar su laptop – Bueno, creo que es muy tarde, pediré un taxi

\- ¿A esta hora? Pensé que te quedarías conmigo

No terminaba de decir estas palabras para que las imágenes del cuerpo de Sakura ataviado solamente con esa pequeña prenda de delicada seda rosa le hicieran temblar hasta el alma. Tenía mucho autocontrol, de eso había dado claras evidencias en todos esos días y con los encuentros cercanos que habían tenido, pero hasta él tenía un límite tampoco era un santo.

\- No te preocupes por mí, o si no te molesta, préstame el auto y paso temprano por ti, ¿te parece?

\- ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte? - preguntó ella casi que haciendo un puchero

El muchacho suspiró cansado – Sakura yo… No…

\- No creerás que me voy a aprovechar de ti – dijo ella acercándose a él de manera retadora

Shaoran solo dio media vuelta y tomó su laptop

\- Vamos Shaoran, prometo que no te haré nada malo, solo no quiero que salgas tan tarde

El ambarino volteó a verla, definitivamente Sakura no tenía idea de lo que estaba provocando en él con ese pequeño jueguito, así que caminó hacia ella

\- Sakura – tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos – preciosa, no es por ti por quien temo, es por mí. ¿Acaso no te has visto? no me siento capaz de controlarme– su voz se había tornado profunda y un poco ronca

Sakura se sentía hipnotizada con aquellos ojos que la miraban de forma tan profunda, nunca la había mirado de esa manera o hablado con tanta intensidad de tal manera que la hacía estremecer. Sabía que habían pactado no ir más allá hasta que ambos estuvieran seguros pero las circunstancias eran otras y no se sentía con capacidad de detener lo que inminentemente sucedería.

Shaoran por su parte se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Sakura porque podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su esbelto cuerpo y todo el deseo que sentía por ella despertó de golpe. Su cabeza era una maraña de confusiones, voces a favor y en contra y una muy pequeña en su corazón que le seguía diciendo "Aléjate, saldrás herido".

Pero lastimosamente, ya era tarde y aunque se arrepintiera, aunque se cayera el mundo o tuviera que ir al mismísimo infierno, se sumergiría de cabeza solo por ella.

Así que la tomó entre sus brazos besándola con intensidad, sus labios tibios y húmedos invitaban a ser besados y él no estaba dispuesto a rechazar aquella oferta.

Sakura, por su parte, disfrutaba de este beso que tenía un sabor diferente, siempre había sido dulce y suave, este, estaba cargado de deseo y anhelo. A aquel beso apasionado se unieron las caricias de ambas partes, era obvio para los dos lo que querían, ninguno se sentía presionado o cohibido, antes bien, era como si se tratara del momento y el lugar correcto

Lentamente Sakura fue retrocediendo llevando a Shaoran con ella frente a la cama. Se separó un momento de él y tomó las dos cintas de su bata de seda abriéndola y deslizándola por sus hombros dejando ver nuevamente aquella pequeña prenda que tanto había fascinado al ambarino y que se acentuaba tan delicada y sensualmente sobre su cuerpo

Shaoran simplemente la observaba como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta, una escena irreal que parecía ser más un espejismo que la realidad y ella lo miraba de una manera sensual y provocadora

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó al ver la expresión de Shaoran

\- Sakura, no juegues conmigo

\- No me has respondido

Las palabras correctas no existían en ese momento, podría decirle que se veía absolutamente hermosa, sexy, que se sentía afortunado de ser él en ese momento, pero solo un calificativo la describiría en ese instante.

\- Eres perfecta – Respondió casi en un susurro acercándose y aprisionando sus labios de nuevo, definitivamente era algo de lo que jamás podría cansarse.

Ella se aferró de su cuello con fuerza mientras él la depositaba en la cama con sumo cuidado, ese era un momento especial que sin duda dejaría huella en su memoria.

\- Sakura, ¿estás segura de esto?

Ella sonrió con picardía como solía hacerlo – ¿Me has visto dudar?

Él le devolvió el gesto negando con la cabeza y retomando lo que había dejado inconcluso. Aquella noche sería inolvidable para ambos, gracias a todas y cada una de las nuevas experiencias que tenían y el entregarse por completo no por simple gusto o capricho.

Cada caricia, cada beso, cada susurro, quedaría grabado a fuego en sus corazones y aún debajo de su piel

 **Hola!**

 **A los trasnochadores que todavía andan allí despierticos (en mi país son las 11:12, no tan tarde) les dejo este capitulillo, ¿me estaba tardando o es mi impresión?**

 **En fin... ¿Qué tal? la verdad es que no pensaba escribir un capítulo así, dentro de mi malvada cabeza estaba darle solo un capítulo de felicidad a nuestra pareja (el anterior) pero cuando ya iba a dar el giro perverso, me di cuenta que llevaba más de 5.000 palabras así que... Démosle otro ratito de felicidad y por cierto, la última escena en el cuarto de Sakura, menos estaban en mi planes.**

 **No quise hacerla más explícita como en historias anteriores porque Nunca ha estado en mi cabeza introducir Lemon a esta historia, no es el propósito y tampoco deseo forzarlo, si ha de pasar, pasará.**

 **Bueee esperemos que el próximo capítulo mi maldad pura pueda fluir con éxito (muajajajaja)**

 **Los quiero montononononoesss y mucho, muchísimo más cuando leo esos hermosos Reviews que me dejan siempre, tanto quienes están suscritos a esta página como quienes ingresan como invitados. Muchos besos, de verdad que me animan muchísimo y más en estos días que mi sistema inmune ha decidido salir de vacaciones y dejarme a merced de cuánta plaga aparezca haciendo que me enferme por absolutamente nada y no termine de ponerme bien del todo. Pero los leo y ¡qué felicidad me invade!, no se imaginan**

 **Espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana (aquí será largo yupiiii)**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Ale-San**


	15. DESPERTAR

**CAPÍTULO 15**

 **DESPERTAR**

Los tenues rayos del sol entraban por la ventana como señal inminente de que la noche había terminado, cosa que no habría deseado que sucediera. Sin duda alguna, esa había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Tenía vívida en su mente cada caricia, cada beso y cada sensación experimentada.

Cerraba sus ojos para reproducir en su mente la intensa mirada de Shaoran sobre todo su cuerpo, la manera en que con toda delicadeza la abrazaba, podía decir que hasta esa noche nunca se había sentido amada de verdad

\- Preciosa, ¿estás despierta? – preguntó con voz ronca Shaoran mientras acariciaba su rostro y en respuesta solo sonrió

\- Si, lo estoy… Pero no me molestaría dormir un poco más.

\- Hazlo si quieres, iré a prepararte el desayuno antes de ir a casa a cambiarme

\- No quiero que te vayas – respondió ella abrazándolo

\- Y yo no quisiera irme, pero nuestras responsabilidades no dan espera.

\- ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan correcto? – dijo ella lamentándose

\- Y no puedes negar que así me quieres – dijo él besando su frente – descansa un rato más, te dejaré el desayuno preparado y paso por ti a las 8 ¿te parece?

Ella asintió cubriendo su cuerpo nuevamente con las sábanas mientras él se deleitaba observándola una vez más

\- De verdad desearía no tener que irme

\- No te dejes influenciar por mí, además… No creerás que es la última vez ¿no?

\- Si tú lo dices

Sakura se levantó rápidamente sosteniendo la sábana con una mano y con la otra lo atrajo hacia ella dándole un último y apasionado beso

\- Eres perversa, Sakura

\- Sabes que no… Te espero en un rato

El ambarino salió del lugar sintiéndose literalmente en las nubes, no había planeado nada de lo que había sucedido pero guardaría en su mente el recuerdo de aquella noche mágica en la que sentía que por primera vez en la vida realmente le había hecho el amor a una mujer y no a una mujer cualquiera, a ella que se había convertido en su sueño.

Pasó rápidamente por su apartamento para luego recoger por Sakura e ir a la oficina. El tema de la empresa de su familia le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza, quería encontrar una manera de resolver las cosas, encontrar a alguien de confianza que pudiera llevar a cabo este proyecto de amplia envergadura sin tener que irse de Japón y dejar a Sakura.

Habiendo terminado de prepararse, pasó por Sakura; dejaron a Kero en la guardería y llegaron a la oficina como cada mañana, en realidad la rutina laboral solía hacerse algo larga y tediosa teniendo en cuenta que allí tendrían que tratarse como correspondía a su rol jefa-empleado

\- Sakura, hoy tienes revisión de informes trimestrales.

\- Lo había olvidado por completo, afortunadamente tenemos todo al día

\- Sí, pero recuerda que no puedo acompañarte, debo estar al pendiente de las nuevas contrataciones

\- Tendremos un día bastante pesado ¿no es así?

\- Así es, pero todo saldrá bien no te preocupes.

\- Bueno, me prepararé entonces para la junta.

\- Si necesitas algo por favor avísame ¿si? – dijo Shaoran acariciando su rostro tiernamente. Ella sonrió y asintió

Ahora, sería cuestión de prepararse para un día más, esperando que pasara lo mejor.

\- Entonces… Aspiramos tener un crecimiento de 10% por encima de lo obtenido el año pasado en este mismo periodo del año…

Sakura escuchaba como aquella voz hablaba a lo lejos, pero la verdad es que no estaba en ese lugar; su mente estaba por completo perdida reviviendo la noche anterior, escuchando la respiración entrecortada de Shaoran, sintiendo aquella electricidad en la piel...

\- Sakura… - Llamaba Tomoyo mientras la codeaba – Sakura, te están hablando

La castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa recordando dónde y con quién estaba. Ocho pares de ojos la miraban expectantes y ella no sabía qué decir, su mente estaba por completo en blanco

\- Touya, disculpa, ¿podrías repetirme por favor?

El moreno suspiró cansinamente – Te estaba preguntando sobre las nuevas contrataciones que van a fortalecer el área comercial

\- Ah sí… Sí, precisamente hoy están ingresando 50 personas que pasarán a fortalecer las sedes de Osaka, Nagoya y Kioto. Por supuesto, aquí en Tokio se adelantará un proceso muchísimo más agresivo para alcanzar las metas en ventas.

Touya asintió pero era notoria su molestia y Sakura sabía precisamente qué estaba pensando… Con toda seguridad eso le acarrearía un buen sermón, como mínimo.

Su teléfono empezó a vibrar en su falda – _Todo aquí va muy bien, no te preocupes por nada. PDT. Te extraño_

Y ahí estaba, esa sonrisa estúpida que le resultaba imposible de disimular

\- Más vale que me cuentes todo – le dijo Tomoyo en un susurro

\- No sé de qué hablas

\- Querida, no engañas a nadie y menos a mí

Touya continuaba con su exposición, pero guardó silencio en un momento visiblemente frustrado

\- Teniendo en cuenta lo denso de esta información, propongo que tengamos un primer receso, creo que será más fácil continuar así, de esa manera descansan un poco y se despejan. ¿Les parece?

Todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron de la sala de juntas. Sakura se quedó un momento enviándole un mensaje a Shaoran agradeciéndole por su gestión. Cuando se levantó para salir Touya llamó su atención.

\- Sakura, a mi oficina por favor

\- Touya, pero…

\- Ahora, Sakura

La seriedad en el rostro de su hermano le hizo saber que quizá las cosas no estuvieran tan bien como Shaoran pensaba. Así que asintió y siguió a su hermano.

\- Cierra la puerta por favor, ya di orden de que nadie nos interrumpa. ¿Deseas tomar algo?

\- No, estoy bien. Solo dime ¿qué quieres? Me preocupa tanto misterio

\- Ven acá – la invitó a su sofá – Sakura, estoy seguro que Li ya te habló sobre nuestra conversación de ayer. ¿No es así?

\- Sí, lo hizo

\- Sakura, en realidad considero que eres una mujer inteligente, fuerte e independiente y he tratado de mantenerme al margen de tus asuntos. Pero la verdad es que me preocupas

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me parece que te estás involucrando más de lo debido – Sakura lo miró seriamente dándole pie a continuar – No quiero que me malentiendas, no tengo nada contra Li, pero no creo que sean las circunstancias adecuadas.

\- Perdón, pero sigo sin entender.

\- Había un asunto que quería comentarte ayer pero no encontré el momento. Ahora creo que debes saberlo

Sakura frunció el ceño, Touya no era el tipo de personas que se fuera con rodeos o guardara información, por eso le preocupaba lo que fuera a decirle

\- Ayer hablé con papá

\- ¿Y qué pasa?

\- Sabes que se fue de viaje ¿no? Bueno, uno de los motivos es que… Le pidió el divorcio a nuestra madre

Sakura abrió los ojos y se llevó la mano a la boca, cualquier cosa pudo haber esperado menos eso. Él era el epítome de la paciencia y aunque tenía muchas diferencias con su madre no podía siquiera imaginar cómo ella se estaría sintiendo. Si algo tenía absolutamente claro era el amor que ambos se profesaban y tenía que haber sucedido algo muy malo para que su padre tomara esa decisión.

Su mamá debía estar devastada

\- ¿Mamá cómo está?

\- Ella intenta disimular, mantenerse fuerte, pero es obvio lo mucho que la está afectando

\- ¿Y papá?

\- Sabes cómo es él, es difícil saber lo que realmente está pensando y precisamente por eso apresuró su viaje. Sabes que ese proyecto estaba detenido pero aun así decidió irse

\- Debo llamarlo y hablar con él

\- El caso Sakura es que… No sé qué piensas, sé que sueno egoísta al pedirte esto, pero no creo que mamá esté en condiciones de tener otro disgusto y sabes que el pensar en que tengas una relación con Li le produce muchos conflictos

\- Lo sé y tienes razón, desde aquella discusión que tuvimos solo nos hemos visto en las reuniones familiares pero no le he hablado. De haber sabido que esto estaba sucediendo la hubiese buscado antes – Sakura se veía realmente compungida, no era posible que se alejara tanto de su madre y no intentara siquiera resolver sus diferencias.

\- Sakura, ¿cuál es tu relación con Li?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Sabes de qué hablo, un simple amigo no te tendría tan distraída como has estado esta mañana y con esa sonrisa tonta.

Sakura sintió que los colores se le subieron al rostro, ¿de verdad estaba siendo tan obvia?

\- Yo… Touya, yo… No sé qué decir – suspiró – esta es una escena irreal, jamás podría haber imaginado hablar contigo sobre un hombre

\- Sí, sí, tienes razón, no quiero escucharlo. Solo cuídate por favor y sean discretos, piensa en mamá y creo que esto te dará un tiempo para que puedas estar segura de lo que sientes y las decisiones que tomarás respecto a esto.

\- Gracias hermano

\- De nada, monstruo. Ahora ve a tomar algo, te necesito despejada para el resto de la reunión. No querrás verme furioso allí.

La castaña salió de la oficina de Touya para entrar a la suya y descansar un momento y entonces se cruzó con Eriol que iba para la oficina de Touya en compañía de Tomoyo, pero esta última decidió irse con ella, seguramente con el fin de averiguar lo último que había pasado entre los castaños.

Eriol por su parte, ingresó a la oficina de Touya y cerró la puerta. Cuando este lo vio entrar, empezó a caminar hacia el recién llegado

\- Justo a ti quería verte – Y sin darle una mínima oportunidad de reaccionar, asestó un puñetazo en la nariz del inglés haciéndole caer por el impacto

A su vez, Touya sacudía su mano por el dolor causado por el golpe. Se acercó a Eriol que se sujetaba la nariz mientras estaba en el suelo

\- Eso es por mi hermanita, idiota.

Eriol no respondió nada en su momento, pero poco a poco se fue incorporando poniendo un pañuelo en su nariz que sangraba a causa del golpe.

\- Lo merecía, lo tengo claro y debo decir que tú y Sakura tienen el mismo gancho derecho

\- ¿Sakura?

\- Me dio un puñetazo similar a este cuando… Bueno, cuando hice lo que hice

\- ¿Hablas de mi hermana, Sakura?

\- No te engañes, esas pequeñas manos puedes infligir mucho dolor

Touya soltó una sonora carcajada, jamás habría imaginado a Sakura haciendo eso y con un hombre más alto que ella. La sola escena le parecía completamente risible pero se habría sentido orgulloso de haberla visto.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? O todavía me odias

El moreno lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados – Digamos que por ahora me siento mejor. Pero quién sabe qué suceda más adelante. ¿Tu nariz?

\- Seguramente tendré un monumental hematoma en la cara y me seguirá doliendo un buen rato, pero lo merezco.

\- En realidad mereces más… Solo que no es el lugar ni el momento

\- Como quieras Touya, por eso vine, tenía que reparar lo que le hice a Sakura.

\- Necesitas un café con urgencia. ¿Dónde está Shaoran?

\- Ya sabes que no lo mando por mi café

\- No lo digo por eso, es que quiero detalles sucios, pero no me gustaría que él nos escuchara

Sakura rió – Tomoyo, no cambias. Shaoran está en la oficina de personal con la contratación de los nuevos

\- Ya veo… Entonces cuéntame todo. Ashhh ojalá estuviera Meiling, aunque no sé qué tanta gracia le haría saber que estabas profanando a su querido primito

Sakura enrojeció de nuevo – Tomoyo, por qué tienes que usar esos términos tan…

\- Jajaja, está bien, está bien… ¡Pero cuéntame por favor!

Sakura la miró con malicia – Primero me cuentas qué hacías llegando con Eriol Hiragizawa

Tomoyo hizo un puchero -Nada, solo lo encontré en el pasillo… entre nosotros no ha pasado absolutamente nada, no sé si ofendí su ego masculino o de verdad no le intereso en lo más mínimo

\- Tommy no creo que sea eso, hay que esperar a ver qué señales da

\- No lo sé, tal vez sea mejor así… Aunque hay tantas cosas que he descubierto de él, que de verdad me interesa mucho llegar a conocerlo más.

\- ¡Entonces pídeselo! Tú eres una mujer muy decidida, invítalo a cenar alguna vez, a tomar un café, toma tú la iniciativa

\- Claro, así como tú lo has hecho con Shaoran

\- Es diferente

\- ¿Por qué? Hace días me estabas hablando de lo mucho que te gusta y de que querías ir más allá con su relación pero él no hacía nada

\- Bueno… Sobre eso… resulta que ya no es necesario

Tomoyo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mientras Sakura cubría su rostro – ¡Sakura Kinomoto! Por eso estás así como una adolescente enamorada

\- Tommy… Tommy – dijo Sakura tomando sus manos – fue maravilloso, no te imaginas

\- Detalles, querida, ¡detalles!

\- Bueno, ayer pasamos la tarde en el parque y luego fuimos a mi casa pero Touya llegó de repente y al irse se llevó a Shaoran… En fin, el caso es que regresó para presentarme a sus hermanas y ya sabes que a veces hablo o actúo sin pensar muy bien; le dije que se quedara en casa y además estaba usando ese pequeño pijama que me regalaste ¿recuerdas?

\- ¿La de seda rosa? ¡Eres terrible! Con razón ese hombre no pudo resistir más

\- No lo hice con esa intensión, además tenía puesta una bata larga… En fin, todo pasó muy rápido y cuando lo pensé ya era demasiado tarde y solo puedo decirte que Shaoran es maravilloso en todo sentido, lo que me hizo vivir anoche – suspiró – Nunca lo voy a olvidar

\- Amiga, ¿crees que te estás enamorando?

\- No, no lo creo… Estoy segura, pero es imposible no hacerlo

Tomoyo se acercó abrazando a su amiga – Ahora ten el coraje para luchar por lo que quieres

\- No es tan fácil Tommy – dijo acongojada la castaña – No es el momento

\- Sak, pero tú piensas que después de lo que han vivido, de la forma de ser de Shaoran contigo y demostrarte todo lo que siente, ¿va a seguir esperando a que te decidas a darle la cara al mundo?

\- Tommy, te aseguro que no puedo, no por ahora y solo espero, deseo de todo corazón que él sepa entenderme

\- Espero que sepas lo que haces Sakurita, un hombre como él es muy difícil de encontrar y hay oportunidades que no vuelven a aparecer

Sakura no dijo más, cada palabra de Tomoyo era más cierta que la anterior, pero estaba en una encrucijada de la que no sabía cómo escapar.

El resto de la reunión transcurrió con total normalidad, afortunadamente Sakura supo poner los pies en la tierra y se enfocó por completo en lo que le correspondía.

En la tarde, tendrían una reunión de accionistas así que sabía que su madre estaría en la empresa, necesitaba de verdad hablar con ella y tratar de limar asperezas, su mamá la necesitaba y no podía dejarse llevar por su orgullo cuando de apoyar a su familia se trataba

Aprovechó un rato libre para ir a la oficina de contrataciones y ver cómo se estaba dando todo el proceso. Cuando se acercó, allí estaba Shaoran, serio como siempre pero no en un sentido agresivo, solo profesional. Les explicaba con toda la paciencia del mundo cada uno de los pormenores de sus contratos, las fechas de inicio de sus labores y todos aquellos asuntos contractuales.

Se paró a lo lejos a observarlo, definitivamente amaba como se veía con lentes, tan ridículamente sexy y la manera como fruncía ligeramente el ceño al leer alguna parte importante, su cabello alborotado que en realidad era sedoso y totalmente acariciable.

Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de que su corazón por poco se detuviera

\- Sí, estás mal – Dijo Tomoyo a su lado observando al mismo lugar donde Sakura lo hacía

\- Te vas a ir al infierno por hacer este tipo de cosas, me podrías producir un infarto

\- Agradece que fui yo quien te encontró en esta pose de fan enamorada. Solo venía a avisarte que tu madre llegó

\- Gracias, ¿hablaste con ella?

\- Sí… La noté extraña

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- Aunque se aplique toneladas de maquillaje, esas ojeras no se cubren con nada y su mirada triste. ¿Está enferma?

\- No Tommy, es algo mucho peor, pero te contaré luego, iré a alcanzarla

Sakura se perdió por los pasillos tratando de tomar lo más pronto posible el elevador y alcanzar a su mamá antes de ingresar a la reunión. Llegó a su piso por fin y la pudo ver sentada en el pasillo aparentemente revisando su celular, pero estaba segura que se lo podría quitar de las manos y no se daría cuenta.

Nunca la había visto tan triste, ella que siempre tenía un porte tan altivo y elegante, se veía como si de otra mujer se trataba, así que se acercó a ella lentamente

\- Mamá

La mujer se sobresaltó y se levantó de inmediato abrazándola – Mi pequeña Sakura – se separó un momento para acariciar su rostro – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bi-bien mamá ¿y tú?

La mujer se regaló una sonrisa un tanto rota – Bien hija, estoy bien.

\- Mamá, ¿crees que tenemos tiempo de hablar un rato?

\- No lo creo, estamos justo a tiempo para iniciar la reunión. Pero si quieres, podemos hacerlo en cuanto termine, ¿te parece?

\- Claro que sí – respondió Sakura con una sonrisa – ¿entramos?

Ambas mujeres de ojos verdes ingresaron a la sala de juntas donde se iban reuniendo los demás accionistas que eran, básicamente, las familias: Amamya, Kinomoto y Daidouji

Pero antes de iniciar dicha reunión tenía que avisarle a Shaoran que saldría tarde de la oficina

\- _Shao, espero que todo termine de ir bien allá, estoy entrando a la junta de accionistas y normalmente se tarda un poco, después de eso tengo una pequeña reunión con mi madre, de manera que saldré tarde de la oficina. Vete sin mí y si quieres podemos cenar más tarde. Cuídate. SK_

Habiendo hecho esto, le quitó el timbre a su teléfono y se centró en esa siguiente reunión.

Pasaron los minutos y se convirtieron en horas mientras revisaban el portafolio de acciones y tomaban en cuenta las consideraciones de todas las partes. Afortunadamente la empresa estaba viviendo uno de sus mejores momentos en materia económica y en términos generales eran buenas noticias

Shaoran, por su parte, terminó con todo el trabajo un poco agotado pero satisfecho. Ahora tendría que ir a recoger sus cosas y se iría a su casa para despejarse un poco. No sabía a qué hora saldría Sakura de la oficina y quería prepararle la cena en su apartamento y quizá… Quizá podría quedarse aquella noche. La sola idea lo entusiasmaba mucho, no precisamente por la idea de sexo, sino el simple hecho de tenerla a su lado.

Los pasillos en su mayoría estaban desiertos, el trayecto en el elevador se hacía mucho más rápido y al parecer la junta de accionistas había terminado por lo que se acercó a su escritorio, pero cuando escuchó la voz de Sakura, se acercó a la puerta y entonces escuchó la voz de Nadeshiko, había olvidado por completo que se encontraba con ella. Quiso retirarse antes de que la madre de Sakura lo viera, no quería ser el causante de otro conflicto entre ellas, pero escuchó su nombre y la curiosidad nata le hizo quedarse allí

\- Sé que mi comportamiento no fue el correcto contigo Sakura, pero debes entender mi preocupación. No tengo nada personal contra el joven Li… Bueno, fuera del hecho de haber conocido a su familia y yo no quiero eso para ti

\- Mamá, pero tu problema es que te has armado una historia en la cabeza que no existe

\- _¿Que no existe?_ – se preguntó Shaoran

\- ¿Dices que entre tú y ese muchacho no hay nada?

\- Mamá, me conoces, soy amable con todos y Shaoran ha sido una gran persona, más allá de su trabajo y por eso le he tomado… Cariño, sí, eso es

\- ¿Estás segura Sakura? Porque no creo que él piense lo mismo

\- Entiendo, pero no puedo hacerme responsable de los sentimientos de otros. Yo solo cumplo con ser amable y tratar de compensar todo lo que él hace por mí.

\- ¿Me puedes asegurar aquí y ahora que no hay nada entre ustedes?

Esa era la pregunta del millón y Shaoran necesitaba escuchar la respuesta. Sabía que no le diría que eran novios, porque no lo eran. Pero necesitaba saber en qué posición estaba

\- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, mamá. Shaoran Li es solo un amigo y así seguirá siendo.

Shaoran sintió que el piso desapareció bajo sus pies. No era el hecho de que negara su relación ante su madre, era la tranquilidad y convicción con la que lo afirmaba. Sentía como si de repente hubiese despertado de un sueño, uno muy hermoso pero sueño al fin de cuentas.

Estaba jugándose la vida, su futuro y el de su familia por correr tras Sakura Kinomoto aun sabiendo que todo era tan frágil que en cualquier momento se rompería, ya fuera por la presión social, por su rol como jefa, por la diferencia socioeconómica, por la presión de su familia. Todo estaba en contra y se sintió sumamente estúpido.

Él, un hombre completamente racional y que siempre tenía en cuenta todas las variables en torno a algún asunto, se había enamorado como idiota y no, no era correspondido de la misma manera, porque mientras él estaba echando a la basura una oportunidad de oro por ella… Ella no estaba dispuesta a pelear por él.

Respiró profundo para tratar de lidiar con el dolor de su pecho mientras aquellas palabras martillaban en su mente.

 _Shaoran Li es solo un amigo y así seguirá siendo_ Era un eco ensordecedor dentro de su cabeza mientras su corazón latía con desespero.

Recogió sus cosas con rapidez y salió de prisa sin saber a dónde

Hacía mucho tiempo no sentía aquel abrazo cálido de su madre, últimamente se habían vuelto contactos fríos y distantes. Se estaban acercando de nuevo pero ¿a qué precio?

Había tenido que negar de tajo su relación con Shaoran y más que su relación, sus sentimientos hacia él. Esperaba que las circunstancias cambiaran a su favor, que las cosas entre sus padres estuvieran mejor o simple y llanamente comprender que la felicidad de su madre no estaba en sus manos ni dependía de sus decisiones. Mientras tanto, esperaba contar con la paciencia de Shaoran aunque ella misma sabía que era algo sumamente injusto

Al salir de su oficina notó que el escritorio de Shaoran estaba vacío. Se extrañó de no haberlo escuchado ya que cuando ella y su madre entraron en la oficina las cosas de él todavía estaban allí. Bueno, seguramente se distrajo

Tomó su teléfono para llamarlo y saber cómo estaba y si era posible verlo, había sido un día tan pesado que solo quería recostarse en su pecho y relajarse con el sonido acompasado de su corazón.

Miró con extrañeza el teléfono – Está apagado – se dijo, pensó que era muy extraño, él nunca apagaba su teléfono.

Quizá se quedó sin batería de camino a casa. Sabía que a Shaoran le gustaba caminar así que de pronto no había podido conectarlo a alguna fuente de energía. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Pasar por su apartamento? ¿Comprar la cena para ambos? Quizá un postre. Sí, era la mejor opción.

Aprovechó para entrar a su pastelería favorita y compró una variedad de dulces que sin duda les ayudaría a lidiar con el cansancio del día. Condujo hasta el apartamento de Shaoran pero vio las luces apagadas, aun así preguntó a la señora que estaba en la pequeña recepción del edificio.

\- Buenas noches, señora. Shaoran Li del 3B, ¿no ha llegado?

\- No señorita, el joven Li no llega todavía.

\- Muchas gracias – se despidió la castaña amablemente

¿Dónde más podría estar? Llamó a Meiling pero tampoco le contestó, aunque a los pocos segundos ingresó un mensaje.

\- _Sak, estoy en una cita, ¿me necesitas para algo?_

\- Perdón amiga, ¿sabes algo de Shaoran?

\- _No, hace algunos días no hablamos, ¿por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?_

\- No, no, simple curiosidad, ¡diviértete mucho!

\- Gracias linda – finalizó con un emoji de carita feliz

Sakura se paró al lado de su auto, ¿dónde podría estar Shaoran? Y no supo por qué pero sentía una opresión en su pecho, un mal presentimiento. Subió a su auto y condujo hasta su casa, quizá estaría allá, era lo que más anhelaba y que ese sentimiento desagradable desapareciera

 _Dónde estás, Shaoran_

Se sentía totalmente estúpido y vaya que el alcohol no ayudaba. No había encontrado otro lugar para ocultarse más que la sombra del árbol que se había constituido en refugio para él y Sakura y que había sido testigo de conversaciones, besos furtivos y muchas risas.

Iba terminando aquella botella de Sake, sabía que beber no era una solución real, pero quería, necesitaba desconectar sus neuronas y dejar de pensar en ella y en lo que estaba pasando. Y es que había explorado todas las posibilidades.

La primera de ellas es que ella hubiese dicho esas cosas bajo coacción. Pero ¿quién estaría interesado más que Nadeshiko en obligar a Sakura a decir esas cosas? Y por lo que había podido escuchar la conversación se estaba dando con mucha tranquilidad

¿Y si todo lo que dijo fue mentira? Podría pensar que entonces no habría de qué preocuparse… Pero sí que lo había, porque incluso si lo dicho por la castaña hubiese sido una mentira, eso quería decir que no le interesaba pelear por él, arriesgarse como él lo estaba haciendo por estar con ella. Quería mantener su relación siempre oculta porque quizá su cariño no era el suficiente

Y si lo que había dicho era cierto… Si era cierto… No podía ni siquiera pensar porque el dolor en su corazón a causa de ese pensamiento era absolutamente insoportable. Ahí estaba él, llorando y con su corazón roto, mientras su cabeza solo replicaba _"te lo dije"_

Pasado un tiempo que no supo determinar, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo notando que estaba apagado. Lo había hecho porque no estaba en condiciones de hablar con Sakura, pero necesitaba hacer una llamada importante.

Revisó la hora, pasaba de las 10 de la noche y empezaron a llegar las notificaciones de las llamadas perdidas y mensajes enviados por Sakura. En otras circunstancias saldría corriendo a buscarla, pero ahora más que nunca necesitaba ser el Shaoran de siempre, el metódico y racional, no podía seguir estando sujeto a sus emociones y sentimientos. No más.

Justo en ese momento le ingresa un último mensaje – _Shao, por favor, dime ¿dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que pase por ti? Estoy muy preocupada. Sak_

No podía negar que ese mensaje movía todas sus emociones, pero si no era firme en ese momento, no lograría tener la fuerza suficiente para poner distancia.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien. Descansa, hablamos después

No pasó ni un minuto para que el teléfono empezara a sonar, esta vez, con una llamada.

Respiró profundo – Hola

\- _Shaoran, me tenías muy preocupada, ¿seguro estás bien?_

\- Sí, todo está bien

\- _¿Estás… Ebrio?_

\- Ah, eso. Sí, es que me encontré con unos amigos de Hong Kong y salimos a beber algo

Esa, para Sakura, era la excusa más reforzada que pudiera escuchar. Shaoran no solía beber hasta emborracharse y menos entre semana, además siempre le había dicho que no tenía amigos. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Acusarlo de estarle mintiendo?

\- _Ya veo… ¿Vendrás?_

\- No, voy para mi casa, necesito descansar

Sí, definitivamente a Shaoran le sucedía algo, pero debía esperar que él le contara, no iba a acosarlo con preguntas a esa hora

\- _Bueno, descansa entonces y me alegra saber que estás bien_

Terminaron la llamada y Shaoran lloró amargamente, le dolía comportarse de esa manera, pero era la única forma.

Tomó nuevamente su teléfono sacando una tarjeta de su billetera y tratando de marcar bien los números debido a su estado de alicoramiento

Sonó una, dos, tres… - _Quizá es demasiado tarde_ – pensó el ambarino

\- ¿Hola? Si, perdón por llamar a esta hora, soy Shaoran Li

\- _Oh, Shaoran, no te preocupes, suelo dormir tarde. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?_

\- Sí, señor Amamya… Solo quiero decirle que… Acepto su propuesta.

 **Hola! espero que hayan tenido un excelente inicio de semana (así como para yo llegar a arruinárselos)**

 **En fin... Estuvo tan mal como me imagino? créanme, iba a ser peor, por lo menos traté de suavizar un poco lo que Sakura iba a decir y que terminaría por detonar todo.**

 **Hoy estaba pensando que quizá Shaoran exagera con su reacción, pero no sé si les ha pasado que están dispuestos a todo por una persona que demuestra, a todas luces, no poder hacer lo mismo por ustedes. Bueno, digamos que me basé en ese pensamiento y es terriblemente desolador.**

 **Como sea, amar no es fácil y mucho menos cuando se está en diferentes posiciones respecto a los sentimientos. Ahora sí, mátenme. Lo merezco y no tengo ninguna objeción**

 **Nahhh mentira, todavía no me maten, algún día se compondrá esto y dejaría de llamarme... Como me llamo jajaja si no existiera drama en mis historias. Solo téngame paciencia y no dejen de leer que se me ocurren unas ideas...**

 **Los dejo mis queridos lectores, muchísisisisisimas gracias por sus reviews, trataré de contestarlos mañana porque hoy estoy agonizante del cansancio.**

 **Abrazos, besos y una semana estupenda!**

 **Ale-San**


	16. DESPEDIDA

**CAPÍTULO 16**

 **DESPEDIDA**

Ahí estaba, la terrible consecuencia de su borrachera de la noche anterior. El sonido de la alarma de su celular se escuchaba como un martilleo constante en su cabeza, podría apagarlo y dormir otro poco, pero así no era él.

Se sentó en la cama apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas y sosteniendo su cabeza como si así pudiera detener el dolor que le agobiaba. Le costaba recordar cómo precisamente había llegado a su casa, a duras penas podía recordar la pequeña conversación sostenida con el señor Masaki.

FLASHBACK

\- _Sí, señor Amamya, solo quiero decirle que… Acepto su propuesta_

 _\- Que bueno escuchar eso muchacho, estaba temiendo que rechazaras mi oferta_

 _\- No señor, solo había un asunto que debía aclarar y ya lo hice_

 _\- Ya verás que no te vas a arrepentir, lo único que necesito pedirte es que no hables de este tema con nadie._

 _\- Lo siento mucho, mis hermanas conocen la situación. Es ese un problema?_

 _\- No, de ninguna manera, todo lo contrario. Me refiero a que alguien aquí en Japón o relacionado con mi empresa no deben enterarse_

 _A Shaoran le pareció extraño ese hecho y guardó silencio_

 _\- Pero no te preocupes muchacho, no es nada extraño, mañana estaré en la empresa a primera hora y tendremos una larga charla al respecto para ir estableciendo lo que vamos a hacer_

 _\- Señor, solo quiero pedirle algo_

 _\- Dime_

 _\- Que mi regreso a China sea lo más pronto posible._

 _\- Y ¿cuál es la prisa?_

 _\- Disculpe señor, son motivos personales_

 _El hombre guardó silencio al otro lado de la línea_

 _\- No te preocupes muchacho, así será. Puedes presentar tu renuncia tan pronto como quieras irte_

 _\- Gracias señor, entonces hablamos mañana_

 _\- Que descanses_

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Ya no había lugar para retractarse y sabía que tampoco quería hacerlo. Si bien la noche anterior se sentía tan herido por lo que había escuchado de Sakura, ahora, con el agua caliente corriendo por su cuerpo y ayudando a despejar sus ideas, comprendía que no podía culparla, al fin y al cabo no puedes obligar a alguien a quererte en la misma medida en que tú lo haces… No, Sakura no tenía la culpa

Si había alguien culpable, en su opinión, era el mismo. Todo el tiempo las señales estaban ahí, Meiling se lo había advertido y su mente, de manera incansable le decía que no mirara tan alto.

Ahora tendría que renunciar no solo a su trabajo, sino a ella. No sabía cómo hacerlo; en primer lugar, no podía traicionar la confianza del anciano Masaki y revelar sus planes, por otro lado, si le decía a Sakura todo lo que había sucedido ella se sentiría culpable y quizá presionada a decir algo que tal vez en realidad no sentía. Eso no era justo para ninguno de los dos.

Las lágrimas se combinaban con el agua que corría por su rostro, sentía un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en su pecho, ni siquiera cuando Akiho lo dejó se sintió tan desesperado y es que entre las dos no había punto de comparación, Sakura era una mujer única, nunca olvidaría su sonrisa sincera, su corazón bondadoso esa manera tan suya de manejar las decisiones difíciles y sus constantes esfuerzos por hacer más amable la vida de quienes la rodeaban

Ahora solo le quedaba mirar hacia adelante y esforzarse al máximo por restituir el nombre de su familia, si el destino estaba de su lado, se encontrarían de nuevo en alguna parte del camino

Había pasado prácticamente la noche en vela. Por lo sucedido la noche anterior sabía que las cosas no estaban bien y no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Tomoyo, que la situación que vivía con Shaoran tendría un límite y que podría perderlo por su indecisión.

Lo cierto, es que estaba entrando en pánico por pensar que Shaoran saliera de su vida, pero también, muy en el fondo sentía miedo de asumir sus sentimientos reales por el ambarino, ser capaz de dejarse llevar hasta las últimas consecuencias por él y después arrepentirse o que terminara con el corazón roto.

La tenue luz de los rayos del sol anunciaban un nuevo día, ya no podía permanecer en la cama sola con sus pensamientos o terminaría por volverse loca, así que se preparó para afrontar lo que fuera que estaba pasando.

Llegó a la oficina lo suficientemente temprano como para encontrarse con muy pocas personas en su camino. Aprovecharía para adelantar trabajo y poder hablar con Shaoran sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Ya casi eran las 7:30 de la mañana cuando escuchó un suave golpe en su puerta.

Era él, tenía que ser él. Su corazón empezó a revolotear como loco y ella no sabía qué hacer, pasó la mano por su cabello para peinarlo, acomodó su ropa

\- Pase, por favor – dijo desde su escritorio

\- Disculpa pequeña, ¿te interrumpo? – el anciano Masaki la saludó con una sonrisa y a pesar de todo el cariño que Sakura le tenía no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada al no ver a la persona que esperaba

\- Hola abuelito, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien mi niña, con algunos achaques que no faltan

\- No entiendo de qué hablas, tú estás muy joven y guapo – dijo Sakura acercándose a él y abrazándolo – ¿necesitas algo, abuelo?

\- Sí, quería decirte que necesito trabajar con el joven Li durante todo el día, espero no te moleste. Misa se hará cargo de tu itinerario y ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, ¿está bien?

Sakura no pudo disimular la tristeza que sentía, sabía que era algo tonto, al fin y al cabo estarían en el mismo piso solo que no podrían interactuar mientras él estuviera con su abuelo… Que por cierto, ¿para qué necesitaba estar con Shaoran?

\- Abuelo, perdón si soy indiscreta, pero ¿para qué necesitas a Shaoran?

\- Son unos temas algo personales, unas inversiones en las que quiero que me asesore.

\- ¿Y Touya?

\- Él ya tiene suficiente con la empresa y si no te molesta mi niña, es algo un tanto confidencial. Así que agradezco no lo comentes con nadie

\- No te preocupes abuelo y si necesitas algo más, no dudes en pedírmelo

El anciano le dio un beso en la frente a su nieta y ella lo vio partir, esperando poder ver aunque fuera de lejos, a su querido Shaoran

La mañana pasó realmente rápido, agradeció que con las nuevas contrataciones tendría mucho trabajo y la ayudaría a estar despejada. Quizá en la noche podría hablar con Shaoran y aclarar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Aquella mañana, Shaoran llegó a la oficina y de inmediato se encontró con el señor Amamya, miraba a lo lejos en caso de que alcanzara a verla, la extrañaba con cada molécula de su cuerpo.

Su terco corazón insistía en continuar con la situación tal y como estaba, que la felicidad que le traía el estar con Sakura bien podría compensar el hecho de que tuviera que permanecer escondido bajo aquella fachada de asistente leal y que nada más podría pasar solo si ella estaba a su lado

Pero ¿hasta cuándo duraría esto? Algún día ella encontraría a alguien a quien verdaderamente pudiera amar y entregarle todo de sí, sin ninguna reserva. Él, por su parte, estaba seguro de que la amaría por siempre, porque a pesar del poco tiempo, la consideraba el amor de su vida.

\- Shaoran, vamos – invitó Masaki

\- Ah, sí señor. ¿Dijo algo la señorita Kinomoto?

\- Nada, que no había ningún problema

Shaoran soltó un suspiro imperceptible. Eso ya lo sabía.

Se sentaron en la sala que estaba dentro de la enorme oficina. Todo en ella era imponente, con gustos exquisitos, pinturas de famosos artistas y un ambiente de paz que en realidad le ayudó a estar más tranquilo.

Una de las empleadas servía el té y traía algunos tentempiés para hacer más amena la reunión.

\- Shaoran, desde anoche que me llamaste empecé a gestionar tu partida a China y no sé qué tan pronto puedas irte

\- En cuanto usted diga

\- Esta misma tarde

El muchacho abrió los ojos y dejó la taza de té a medio camino

\- ¿Es muy apresurado? – preguntó el anciano al ver la reacción del muchacho

\- Pues… Yo…

\- Entiendo que no tienes familia aquí y yo me haré cargo de los asuntos legales respecto a tu contrato de arrendamiento. Con relación a tu puesto, no te preocupes, seguramente no habrá ningún inconveniente, sé que Sakura te ha tomado aprecio porque has hecho un trabajo impecable, pero no pensaría que te quedarías toda la vida como su secretario ¿o sí?

Ahí, en cuestión de segundos, el anciano había derribado cualquier argumento contrario que pudiera evitar su partida. Solo dependía de él, pero qué caso tenía hacerlo hoy, mañana o en dos días, Solo sufriría más al verla y la haría sufrir a ella también. Era mejor cortar con todo de raíz.

\- En ese caso señor, no tengo inconveniente.

\- Muy bien, me dices que tus hermanas te están ayudando

\- Sí, dos de ellas viven en New York, una trabaja en la bolsa de valores, es brillante y la otra gerencia una compañía emergente que está causando mucho impacto

\- Excelente, pero aun así, necesitarás a alguien que esté contigo y pueda apoyarte

\- Ya he pensado en alguien, pero se lo haré saber después de hablar con él.

\- Muy bien, veo que has estado considerando las cosas con mucha seriedad y te felicito

Shaoran sacó de su portafolio dos carpetas con gráficas y un extenso informe

\- Señor Amamya, he estado investigando de manera general el estado real de las empresas y la verdad es que creí que el daño era mayor. Por eso he hecho unas proyecciones que deseo pueda evaluar.

Entre tazas de té, gráficas y presupuestos las horas fueron pasando y el anciano se sentía muy satisfecho en torno a lo que estaba viendo, definitivamente no se había equivocado y este muchacho tenía el mismo espíritu laborioso de su abuelo, además de ser muy inteligente y con gran olfato para los negocios.

\- Shaoran, no te he explicado el porqué del anonimato de este proyecto

El ambarino miró al anciano dándole pie a continuar.

\- Este proyecto lo quiero emprender como algo personal y de hecho gran parte del capital que usaremos para la inversión es propio. Aun así, hace falta dinero que será inversión directa de esta empresa. Todos ellos conocen el estado de las empresas Li y no puedo crear una situación de inestabilidad y pánico por una inversión riesgosa de esta magnitud y con esta prolongación en el tiempo. Por eso agradezco tu prudencia

Shaoran asintió agradeciendo que el anciano le tenía suficiente confianza para darle a conocer sus razones. De todas maneras él no pensaba decir nada a nadie aun cuando no conociera los motivos.

\- Cuente conmigo

\- Y no te preocupes, no será así para siempre, en algún momento dado, cuando alcancemos cierta estabilidad no será necesario conservar la confidencialidad. Bueno – dijo observando el reloj de su muñeca – Ha pasado el tiempo, tienes que ir a recoger tus cosas. El avión partirá en 5 horas.

\- Si señor

\- Ah, no olvides dejar tu carta de renuncia. Si Sakura no está yo hablaré con ella, trataré de encontrar una buena justificación.

Le dolía el pecho pensar en esa despedida. Si le hubiesen dicho hace tres días que eso pasaría se habría reído y dicho con total certeza que nada ni nadie lo separaría de Sakura y ahora, era él mismo quien lo estaba haciendo.

Salieron de la oficina y no encontraron a nadie alrededor, seguramente todos estaban en su hora de almuerzo. Así que aprovechó la soledad del lugar para sentarse en el que hasta ese momento era su escritorio y empezar a redactar aquellas dolorosas líneas con las que se despedía de una importante etapa de su vida.

Cuando terminó y la tuvo en sus manos no supo qué hacer… Esperarla para despedirse sería lo más sensato. Pero el tiempo pasaba y debía recoger sus cosas para alcanzar el avión y no tener contratiempos.

Esperó cerca de media hora y nadie llegaba. Se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos desde la primera vez que pisó ese lugar, de los desplantes que sufrió por parte de sus compañeras y que siempre Sakura estuvo allí para apoyarlo

\- Li, ¿estás bien?

Shaoran volteó a ver a la mujer que estaba frente a él mirándolo con un deje de preocupación

\- Disculpa Kaori, me distraje… ¿Sabes algo de la señorita Kinomoto?

\- Salió a almorzar con su hermano y cuñado y dijeron que no sabían a qué hora regresaban

\- Entiendo… Gracias

Parecía que definitivamente no le convenía despedirse de la castaña. Así que terminó de limpiar su escritorio, cosa que no fue difícil pues él siempre era demasiado ordenado y no guardaba cosas innecesarias. Posteriormente ingresó a la oficina de Sakura para dejar allí su carta.

Pero antes de hacerlo tomó otra hoja en blanco para escribir algo de su puño y letra y depositarlo en el mismo sobre.

Cuando lo estaba poniendo en el escritorio algunas risas que se escuchaban por el pasillo le indicaron que ella y su familia habían regresado

\- Shaoran – dijo ella con evidente sorpresa – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Terminaste ya con mi abuelo?

\- Ehmmmm si, ya terminé y… Solo quería entregarle esto – extendió el sobre hacia ella

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó la castaña extrañada pero a su vez asustada al ver la expresión de seriedad por parte del ambarino.

Shaoran suspiró – Señorita Kinomoto, es mi carta de renuncia

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron en señal de sorpresa y sus manos empezaron a temblar – No… No puedes estar hablando en serio Shaoran

\- Lo lamento mucho y no sabe cuánto agradezco la gran oportunidad que ustedme brindó acá, he aprendido mucho y todo es gracias a usted – dijo él cabizbajo y con sus manos empuñadas, no quería mirarla, no podía

\- Shaoran… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué de esta manera tan intempestiva? ¿Dime qué hice?

\- No, por favor no me haga esa pregunta, usted no ha hecho nada malo, todo lo contrario, fue la bondad de su corazón lo que hizo que esta fuera una experiencia invaluable, es solo que… Ha surgido una oportunidad muy importante y no puedo dejarla pasar. Por favor entiéndame

Touya y Yukito observaban impávidos la escena, el mayor de los Kinomoto se sentía impotente al ver la confusión y tristeza en los ojos de su hermana pero no podía intervenir, Li no estaba haciendo nada malo en torno a lo laboral y los asuntos personales solo les correspondían a ellos.

\- Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias

Li abandonó la oficina haciendo una pequeña reverencia, tenía que salir de ahí o se iba a volver loco de dolor, no soportaba ver esa expresión de tristeza en Sakura y saberse culpable.

\- ¡Shaoran! – Llamó ella en medio del pasillo – ¡No puedes hacer esto, no me puedes dejar así – Dijo ella entre lágrimas

\- Sakura, por favor no lo hagas – respondió él acercándose un poco más a ella – No llores por favor, yo te… - guardó silencio

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Nadeshiko cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y tanto ella como su prima Sonomi, madre de Tomoyo pudieron observar la escena que se desarrollaba en el pasillo

La mirada de Sakura alternaba entre ella y Shaoran, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Decirle que lo amaba solo para que no se fuera? ¿Y qué sucedería con su madre?

\- ¿Qué sucede? Sakura, ¿por qué tanto escándalo? – esta vez era su abuelo quien la miraba sorprendido por verla en este estado

\- Abuelo, yo… - La castaña estaba entre su madre y su abuelo y en medio, Shaoran.

El ambarino vio la confusión en ella y esperó un momento, quería saber qué respondería. Quizá abriría una ventana de esperanza o daría la estocada final.

\- Abuelo… Es que… Shaoran renunció y…

\- Lo sé, ya iba a hablar contigo, pero no entiendo por qué el escándalo

\- Es que…

\- Sí Sakura, dinos por qué tanto escándalo – dijo con sorna la recién llegada

La muchacha respiró profundo, en su mente las palabras estaban claras _"No quiero que te vayas Shaoran, quédate conmigo" Dilo, dilo… Anda, dilo._

Sakura agachó la cabeza y dejó caer sus brazos cansada; dio una última mirada al ambarino y pudo ver cómo le había roto el corazón por su incapacidad de hacer frente a sus sentimientos.

\- No pasa nada – dijo al final. Rendida.

Shaoran cerró sus ojos, agachó su rostro y se abrió paso entre las dos mujeres desapareciendo tras las puertas del elevador.

Al verlo partir Sakura no pudo evitar llorar sin importar quién pudiera verla, se estaba desmoronando.

\- Sakura, ¿se puede saber qué demonios está pasando? Qué es todo este escándalo por un simple empleado o un amigo como bien dijiste ayer

\- Basta madre – intervino Touya – déjala en paz

\- No entiendo qué está pasando aquí, pero Nadeshiko, Sakura, las necesito ya en mi oficina – El anciano se veía alterado y molesto, no se sabía si por el comportamiento de Sakura o por los reclamos fuera de lugar de Nadeshiko

Se encerró con ambas en la oficina, su nieta, Nadeshiko estaba visiblemente alterada y Sakura solo lloraba en silencio.

\- Vamos, no tengo todo el día, ¿quién empezará a explicarme lo que está sucediendo?

Sakura solo negó sin levantar su cabeza

\- Lo que sucede es muy simple abuelo, ese hombre que salió hace poco es un descarado que solo se aprovechó de nuestra niña para enamorarla y sonsacarla.

Eso fue lo único que hizo reaccionar a Sakura

\- ¿Qué dices, madre?

\- Lo que oíste, que ese muchacho no es más que un oportunista, ustedes están en posiciones muy diferentes y…

\- ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa Nadeshiko? – preguntó el anciano visiblemente molesto

\- Si abuelo, ese muchacho está tras Sakura desde que llegó y ella como una tonta cayó en su trampa

\- No puedo creer escuchar eso de ti Nadeshiko, aquí la única tonta eres tú ¿o acaso olvidaste cómo fueron las cosas con Fujitaka?

Sakura miró con sorpresa a su abuelo y a su madre, ellos nunca habían conocido las condiciones reales en las que sus padres se habían conocido, de una forma u otra evadían el tema mientas Nadeshiko se veía notablemente afectada.

\- Le estás causando a tu hija el mismo dolor que yo te causé a ti, Nadeshiko

La mujer inclinó su rostro ante las palabras de su abuelo reviviendo todos aquellos recuerdos.

\- ¿Mamá...? – dijo Sakura esperando una explicación. Su madre tomó asiento, suspiró y se dispuso a hablar

\- Tenía solo 16 años cuando conocí a tu padre, era uno de los maestros de mi escuela, recién había ingresado y nos conocimos por coincidencia… El caso es que… Fue amor a primera vista – la mujer sonrió al recordar aquel momento.

\- Yo me opuse rotundamente y mucho más cuando dijeron que iban a casarse – intervino el abuelo – a mi juicio era un despropósito desde cualquier perspectiva. Él era mayor que ella, ella no había terminado sus estudios, además… Él era solo un profesor que estaba solo en el mundo, sin una familia que lo apoyara y con unos ingresos económicos muy modestos.

-¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó la castaña

\- La desheredé y corté toda comunicación con ellos

\- Fue muy difícil para mí, yo no estaba acostumbrada a vivir con recursos limitados pero eso no me importó porque el amor que tu padre me brindó podía llenar todo vacío de mi corazón, además trabajaba tan duro que nunca nos faltó nada. Pero no te negaré que fue muy difícil estar lejos de mi familia

\- Fui muy cruel con ellos. Siempre había esperado que Nadeshiko estudiara y se convirtiera en una gran profesional, con un esposo que tuviera posición social y buena familia… Que grande fue mi error – dijo su abuelo con rostro compungido

\- Y ¿qué pasó después?

\- Perdimos todo contacto, nosotros fuimos a vivir a Tomoeda y con mucho esfuerzo Fujitaka compró una casa hermosa donde éramos muy felices, Touya nació allí

\- Y ¿cuando fue que hicieron las pases?

Masaki sonrió- Cuando tú naciste, Sakura. Yo seguía con mi férrea posición pero Sonomi trataba de darme noticias de tu madre, un día mientras tomábamos el té me comentó que Nadeshiko estaba embarazada de nuevo, ya me había perdido todo con Touya y sentí que algo se removió dentro de mí pero era tan terco que no quería dar mi brazo a torcer y tener que aceptar a Fujitaka, aunque siempre supe que era un buen hombre. Nunca olvidaré ese 1 de abril que Sonomi me llamó muy temprano en la mañana a decirme que habías nacido y que eras la bebé más hermosa que hubiese visto

Ambos, abuelo y nieta sonrieron con nostalgia – Fui por primera vez a su casa, Fujitaka como siempre, me recibió con una enorme sonrisa, yo no entendía cómo podía hacerlo después de la manera como los traté y alejé de nosotros, nos llevó directo con ustedes dos y yo todavía estaba muy reacio a todo lo que sucedía, pero no me pude resistir a esos ojos verdes – En este momento, el anciano estaba sentado frente a Sakura acariciando su rostro con cariño y limpiando una lágrima que recorría su rostro.

\- Le tomaste el dedo con mucha fuerza, era como si supieras de quién se trataba – intervino con nostalgia Nadeshiko

\- El caso, es que me arrepentí de todo lo que hice, sé que por mi causa tu padre y tu madre pasaron momentos muy difíciles, más allá de lo financiero la privé del amor de su familia por capricho. Y es por eso – dijo volteando a ver a Nadeshiko – que no entiendo qué demonios te pasa por la cabeza para hacer sufrir a tu hija de esa manera.

\- Abuelo, Li no es como Fujitaka, sé perfectamente la clase de monstruo que es Hien y todo el daño que ha causado, ¿cómo voy a querer que Sakura esté con un hombre así?

\- Shaoran no es como su padre! – dijo Sakura notablemente exaltada – Él es un hombre noble, dulce, amable, muy responsable y esforzado. ¿Crees que si fuera como su padre habría aceptado trabajar bajo estas condiciones? Tuvo que soportar humillaciones y burlas, además de pasar por muchas necesidades económicas para lograr levantarse por sí mismo de todo lo que su padre les causó, no lo conoces, así que no te atrevas a compararlo con su padre o menospreciarlo porque no lo voy a permitir – Nadeshiko reconoció de inmediato esa expresión, su hija sin duda era mucho más tenaz que ella pero con la misma determinación. Sakura estaba enamorada de verdad y se sintió sumamente estúpida por todo lo que había hecho olvidando su pasado, tirando por la borda su matrimonio, olvidando lo realmente importante y perdiendo al hombre de su vida.

\- Sakura, Li dejará el país – dijo con pesar su abuelo

\- ¿Qué?

El anciano solo asintió y ella salió rápidamente de la oficina, Masaki sabía a la perfección que si Shaoran alcanzaba ese avión no había nada que pudiera hacer, pues le había prometido no revelar a nadie su ubicación y nunca quebrantaba una promesa.

Shaoran terminó de preparar su equipaje, no fue nada difícil en realidad, solo llevaba su ropa, su laptop y algunas pertenencias importantes. Suspiró al ver el apartamento y recordar el día que lo vio por primera vez, el almuerzo que Sakura preparó para ellos, el sillón que ella le regaló… Dios, cómo la extrañaría

Se sentó por última vez en aquel mueble y tomó su teléfono.

\- _Hola_

\- Mei, ¿estás ocupada?

\- _Ehmmmm tengo audiencia en unos minutos, pero no te preocupes, ¿cómo estás?_

\- Estoy bien y de hecho mi llamada será breve. Solo quería despedirme y agradecerte

\- _¿Despedirte? De qué hablas, ¿es acaso una broma?_

\- No Mei, surgió algo y me voy de Japón

\- _¿Cómo? Y ¿qué sucedió? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?_

\- No, no, es algo bueno, confía en mí… Solo que no puedo decirte a dónde voy, por ahora.

\- _Shaoran Li, si es una broma, de verdad que no es divertido_.

\- Gracias por todo Mei, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti, te convertiste en mi ángel desde el primer día que pisé este país y eso jamás lo voy a olvidar

\- _Espera Shaoran, no sé qué ha sucedido pero te prometo que salgo de acá y hablaremos calmadamente_

\- No Mei, un avión me espera, no tengo mucho tiempo

\- _Eso no puede ser posible, Shaoran –_ escuchó su voz quebrarse al otro lado de la línea

\- Mei, estaré bien, en serio. Solo cuídate mucho, no me llames a este número porque estará desconectado a partir de hoy, yo me contactaré contigo en cuanto pueda ¿si?

\- _Shao y… ¿Sakura?_

\- A ella… Solo puedo desearle felicidad Mei, cuídala por mí

\- _¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? Shaoran por favor, no puedes simplemente desaparecer porque surgió un problema, nunca has sido un cobarde_

\- No es cobardía Meiling, pero tampoco puedo decirte los pormenores. Además… Sakura estará bien, ya lo verás.

\- _Pero… Ella te quiere mucho_

\- Lo sé, y yo la amo con cada fibra de mi ser… La balanza definitivamente no está a mi favor, pero no quiero hablar de eso. Solo prométeme que la cuidarás.

\- _Eres un tonto y no te imaginas cuánto voy a extrañarte_ – se escuchaban los sollozos de la morena

\- Te quiero mucho Meiling, me siento muy orgulloso de ti. Adiós.

Terminó la llamada con un sonoro suspiro y su teléfono empezó a sonar, era ella.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar, sabía que si contestaba esa llamada podría disuadirlo de su decisión y no era eso lo que deseaba. Necesitaba poner tierra entre ellos y tratar de sanar

Observó todo por última vez topándose con una fotografía instantánea que Tomoyo había tomado de ellos en el parque, de hecho tenía dos que eran casi iguales, con la diferencia de que en una él besaba la mejilla de ella y en la otra solo la observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras ella reía y lo abrazaba. Eran recuerdos que guardaría por siempre en el corazón, así que tomó una de ellas y la guardó antes de salir. Un vehículo asignado por Masaki le llevaría al aeropuerto.

Sakura por su parte, tomó su auto y salió en busca de Shaoran, tenía que hablar con él, por eso llamaba con insistencia pero él siempre rechazaba sus llamadas

\- ¡Maldición! – dijo golpeando con fuerza el volante al verse frente a un gran embotellamiento, así no llegaría nunca

Hizo cuentas y en realidad estaba a unas 6 calles de la casa de Shaoran, trató de desviar el vehículo y así dejarlo parqueado en alguna calle, quizá si corría podría alcanzarlo. Sacó unas zapatillas que solía guardar y empezó a correr rumbo al apartamento de Shaoran.

Corrió a toda velocidad, de manera que cuando llegó al edificio sentía que sus pulmones reventarían. Respiraba con dificultad apoyando las manos en sus rodillas mientras la señora de la recepción solo la miraba

\- Se-señora… Busco a Li… Shaoran Li

\- El joven Li ya no vivirá aquí, me dijo que alguien se haría cargo de sus cosas

Sakura la miró con angustia – ¿Ya se fue?

\- Si señorita… Hace unos diez minutos

\- No puede ser… Señora… ¿me permitiría entrar a su apartamento? Quizá encuentre algo que me pueda ayudar

\- No debería… Yo…

\- Por favor – dijo Sakura tomando las manos de la mujer y con una expresión de súplica. La mujer suspiró

\- Unos minutos solamente.

\- Gracias – respondió la castaña con una enorme sonrisa

Subió al apartamento que había ocupado el ambarino. Todo el mobiliario estaba allí, pero cuando entró a su habitación no había ningún objeto personal y sobre una mesita encontró la foto que Tomoyo les había tomado en el parque. Él había insistido en quedarse con ella y ahora estaba ahí, abandonada…

El sonido de su teléfono la sacó de su distracción

\- _Sakura_ – era Tomoyo

\- Tommy, ¿qué sucede?

\- _Corre, aeropuerto de Narita, vuelo de las 6 a Pekin_

\- ¿Pekin?

\- _Sí, corre o no alcanzarás_

\- Sí, pero…

\- _Sakura, reacciona o no lo encontrarás_

La castaña tomó la fotografía y salió corriendo del apartamento. Afortunadamente encontró un taxi con mucha facilidad. Faltaban casi dos horas y el aeropuerto estaba a más de una hora de camino sin contar el tráfico. Así que tenía que rogar a cuanta deidad conociera para no tener impedimentos en el camino.

Nadeshiko había quedado en completo silencio junto a su abuelo en el momento en que Sakura salió corriendo de la oficina. Se vio así misma en el pasado, dispuesta a luchar por lo que quería.

\- ¿Y tú?

La ojiverde alzó la mirada a su abuelo

\- ¿Te vas a quedar aquí sentada sin hacer nada?

\- No sé a qué te refieres

\- Sé que Fujitaka te pidió el divorcio

\- Abuelo yo…

\- No entiendo cómo puedes estar sentada aquí sin hacer nada al respecto. Nadeshiko, luchaste contra todo y todos por su amor, ¿y ahora te darás por vencida?

\- Abuelo, no hay nada que pueda hacer, además él se fue de viaje y yo…

\- Claro, se acabaron los aviones… O espera, no me dirás que una mujer como tú no debería estar en un lugar como ese por temor a ensuciar sus caros zapatos. Lamento tanto ver el tipo de persona en quien te has convertido. – dijo el anciano visiblemente decepcionado – Entiendo perfectamente las razones de Fujitaka, ese hombre ha sido excesivamente paciente estos años.

\- Abuelo, pero yo…

\- No Nadeshiko, no hay justificación, te convertiste en una de esas mujeres elitista y presuntuosa… Pero esa no eres tú, mi niña, nunca has sido tú – Acotó Masaki – siempre has sido dulce y amable y creo que estás a tiempo de retractarte y pelear por tu matrimonio

\- ¿Crees que Fujitaka estaría dispuesto a perdonarme?

\- Te lo dije, ese hombre tiene una paciencia infinita y estoy seguro que puede reconsiderar las cosas

\- Gracias abuelo

\- ¿Y? ¿qué haces aquí sentada? ¡Ve a recuperar tu matrimonio!

La mujer se levantó dando un fuerte abrazo a su abuelo y salió de la oficina.

El anciano negó con su cabeza sonriendo. Definitivamente el amor era más complicado de lo que recordaba

El aeropuerto estaba atestado de gente, turistas, gente de negocios, familias… Demonios, iba a ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Tomoyo le había dicho que iba para Pekín, pero ¿por qué salida? ¿Dónde podría buscar? ¡Ese lugar era gigante!

Se acercó a uno de los funcionarios que a su vez la direccionó al área de información

\- Señorita, por favor, ¿el próximo vuelo a Pekin?

La mujer buscó en su computadora – tenemos dos vuelos hacia Pekin, uno de ellos empezará abordaje en cinco minutos es el 6739, el siguiente sale en una hora es el 4273.

\- ¿Sabe por dónde abordarán?

\- El primer vuelo por la Terminal 1 puerta 37 y el segundo por la misma terminal puerta 45

\- Gracias

Estaba en el terminal 2, definitivamente no corría de esa manera desde las competencias de atletismo en la universidad y tan solo tenía cinco minutos antes de que iniciara el abordaje.

Llegó a la terminal 1 cuando se escuchó en el altavoz el anuncio de que el vuelo número 6739 iniciaría su abordaje en ese momento. Llegó a un punto de seguridad donde la detuvieron

\- Señorita, su pase de abordar por favor

\- No… No lo tengo, pero verá solo necesito alcanzar a alguien…

\- Lo siento, no puede seguir sin su pase.

\- Señor, por favor, se lo ruego, ya no tengo tiempo de comprar un tiquete

\- Lo mejor será que se retire – dijo por último el señor

Pudo ver a lo lejos la puerta 37 y las personas que se formaban para ingresar pero no veía a Shaoran

Lo buscó con desesperación, hasta que lo vio levantándose de una silla, con sus audífonos puestos y cerrando un libro. Sintió un desespero que nunca había experimentado, como si su corazón se fuera con él. Necesitaba hablarle, lo necesitaba de verdad.

\- ¡Shaoran! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que quienes le rodeaban voltearan a verla. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Entre tanto, el ambarino tuvo la sensación de que alguien le llamaba, se quitó los audífonos por un momento pero no volvió a escuchar nada… bufó. Su iluso corazón insistía en jugarle malas pasadas hasta el último momento

 ** _Alguien - Kany García_**

 _Que triste cuando se desploma todo,_

 _Que injusta se nos vuelve ya la vida_

 _Que duro cuando no es lo que creías_

 _Cuando me diste una cara y era otra la que había_

 _Trilladas se me escuchan las palabras_

 _Es que a todos nos tocan algún día_

 _De amar nadie se libra aunque así quiera,_

 _Tampoco de romperse el corazón_

 _Cómo camino yo, no sé si alguien hoy pueda igualarme_

 _Como he llorado yo, no sé si en este día exista alguien,_

 _Alguien sin vida, alguien. Hecho pedazos, alguien…_

 _Alguien que amó…_

Sakura tuvo que ver como desaparecía por la puerta de abordaje, sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos y se apoyó junto a una columna solo para dejarse caer en el frío suelo del aeropuerto mientras los demás la miraban al pasar e ignoraban el sufrimiento de su corazón.

 _Que vida la que vivo hoy que te marchas,_

 _A todos le hablaré de tu partida,_

 _Yo no quiero ni salir hasta la esquina,_

 _Seguro no me arreglo en 11 días,_

 _Espero que te vaya bien en todo_

 _Es que aun con esta gran herida,_

 _Yo no tengo que guardarte un sentimiento de esos que traen pena y agonía_

 _Cómo camino yo, no sé si alguien hoy pueda igualarme,_

 _Cómo he llorado yo, no sé si en este día exista alguien,_

 _Alguien sin vida, alguien. Hecho pedazos, alguien._

 _Alguien que amó… Como te amaba yo_

\- Sakurita, por fin te encuentro – el cálido abrazo de Tomoyo fue suficiente para sentirse refugiada y poder llorar su tristeza. Lo hizo sin reparos, sin temores, sin vergüenza. Porque en ese avión se iba para siempre el único hombre al que había amado.

 **Hola! antes de que empiece a comentar este capítulo quisiera aclarar algo del anterior. En varios de sus reviews hablaban de por qué Sakura tenía que darle gusto a la mamá, o por qué pensaba que seguirle la corriente a ella sería una buena idea. Bueno, hay personas que sienten que tienen en peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Que de una u otra forma la felicidad de otros depende de sus acciones, cosa que es por completo falsa. ¿Por qué lo escribí así? porque por muchos años fui una de esas personas y sí, sufrí mucho, me negué mucho, me humillaron mucho... Hasta que poco a poco fui aprendiendo que la persona más importante para mí, soy yo. Lo sé, suena raro y hasta egoísta, pero la verdad del caso es que jamás podremos dar todo de nosotros y ayudar a otros si nosotros no buscamos estar bien primero. Saben que me gusta mucho construir el personaje de Sakura con experiencias propias o rasgos de mi personalidad. Así que quería comentarles eso...**

 **Bueno, ahora sí! sufrí mucho escribiendo ese capítulo porque en un principio había pensado en un Shaoran vengativo, queriendo ver a Sakura sufrir... Pero no puedo concebir a mi bb de esa manera... Así que como pueden ver, él se va no para hacerla sufrir a ella, lo hace porque él necesita estar bien y es que cuando una relación tiene un desequilbrio de ese tipo... No sé, no trae cosas buenas. Es cierto que hay momentos en que uno da más que el otro, pero son solo eso, momentos. Pero cuando la otra persona no está en la misma sintonía, de plano hay una falla grande.**

 **Es aquí cuando el viejo adagio "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" cobra su valor.**

 **No se imaginan la cantidad de locuras que se me han ocurrido para que pasen de aquí en adelante jajajaj solo ténganme paciencia como hasta ahora y síganme iluminando la vida con sus reviews. Ustedes son los mejores y lo saben... Espero poder contestarles ahorita mismo.**

 **Besos y abrazos, pasen un excelente fin de semana y pues... Nos seguiremos leyendo!**

 **Ale-San**

 **PDT: Perdón por lo largo de la NA (Oops)**


	17. AUSENCIA Y OLVIDO

**Hola! por favor lean la NA que les dejo terminado el capítulo.**

 **Gracias!**

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

 **AUSENCIA Y OLVIDO**

\- ¿Deseas que te traiga te? – pregunta Tomoyo dulcemente mientras Sakura se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos

\- Tommy, yo creo que lo mejor es que se recueste y pueda descansar, ha sido un día difícil – comenta preocupada Meiling

\- Tienes razón – responde la amatista resignada

\- Gracias – dice quedamente Sakura antes que sus amigas salgan de la habitación – Gracias por nunca dejarme sola.

\- Eso jamás, Sakurita – responde tiernamente Tomoyo mientras Meiling la mira dulcemente, no podían estar en otro lugar que no fuera con ella.

Ambas muchachas salieron de la habitación esperando que Sakura pudiera descansar, nunca podían haber imaginado el desenlace de ese día.

\- Mei, ¿tú entiendes algo de lo que pasó hoy?

La morena dejó su taza de té a medio camino al escuchar la pregunta de Tomoyo

\- Todavía no salgo de mi asombro, no logro entender qué pudo haber sucedido para que Shaoran se fuera de esa forma tan repentina

\- Yo solo recibí un mensaje de su parte como despedida y gracias a un contacto en la aerolínea pude saber algunos detalles de su vuelo, pero de saber que las cosas terminarían así… no le habría dicho nada a Sakura, me duele verla en ese estado

\- Sabía que esto terminaría mal, conocemos a Nadeshiko y todos los impedimentos que iban a surgir

\- Lo sé… Pero no podíamos hacer nada más, Mei

\- Solo espero que esté donde esté, Shaoran se encuentre bien

\- Mei, ¿de verdad no sabes dónde se encuentra?

\- No, creo que por eso no me lo dijo, él sabría que tarde o temprano le diría a Sakura y… Por algún motivo no quiere ser encontrado ¿no crees?

Casi tres horas después, el vuelo de Shaoran aterrizaba en la ciudad de Pekín, hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a aquel lugar y la verdad era que no entendía por qué el anciano Masaki lo había enviado allí si el destino original era Hong Kong… Solo le quedaba confiar en él.

Recogió su equipaje y empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida cuando encontró un hombre con una sonrisa amable sosteniendo un letrero con su nombre, ese debía ser el contacto que estaba buscando

\- Soy Li – dijo acercándose al desconocido y haciendo una reverencia

\- Señor Li, bienvenido, mi nombre es Takashi Yamazaki, empleado del señor Amamya aquí en China, él me pidió hacerme cargo de usted.

\- Entiendo, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?

\- Bueno, creo que lo más prudente es ir a comer algo y descansar. Tengo entendido que ha tenido un largo día

Shaoran miró con cuidado al joven, no parecía mayor que él y siempre estaba sonriendo… Por alguna razón que desconocía le inspiró confianza.

Ambos hombres salieron del aeropuerto abordando un vehículo.

\- Bueno Li, estaremos mucho tiempo juntos en este proceso, así que sería bueno conocernos. ¿Puedo tutearte?

\- Sí, claro

\- Muy bien. Como te dije, mi nombre es Takashi Yamazaki, trabajo con el señor Amamya hace unos cinco años cuando recién me gradué de la universidad como abogado. Mi padre era su empleado y él financió mi carrera y se ocupó de mí después que mi padre falleció. Como entenderás, tengo mucho que agradecerle

\- Pero no entiendo con exactitud cuál es tu trabajo

El muchacho sonrió con malicia – Digamos que soy el contacto del señor Amamya en China, sus ojos y oídos por así decirlo

\- Como un… ¿Espía? – Indagó Shaoran un poco incrédulo

\- Informante sería la palabra más adecuada

\- Entiendo

\- En este caso, la apuesta del señor Amamya es muy importante, así que no me dedicaré a eso sino a ayudarte a reestablecer las relaciones de industrias Li con grandes empresarios.

\- ¿Y por qué estamos aquí y no en Hong Kong?

\- Mañana a primera hora tendremos reunión con un ex socio de ustedes. Seguramente lo conoces, se trata del señor Akiyama Shinomoto

Shaoran abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. ¿Era el padre de Akiho? Había olvidado por completo que la casa matriz de sus empresas se encontraba en aquella ciudad.

\- Ahora, háblame de ti

\- ¿De verdad es necesario? Parece que conoces todo

\- Tienes razón y los detalles personales no son importantes ahora, tenemos mucho trabajo pero es importante que descanses por hoy. Ah y tengo esto para ti – le entregó un teléfono nuevo – creo que no es necesario recordarte el acuerdo de confidencialidad… Así que… No creo que sea prudente llamar a nadie por el momento.

Shaoran observó el aparato con una sola idea en mente: Llamar a Sakura. Necesitaba escuchar su voz, saber cómo estaba, pero recordó el último momento en que la vio, allí en la oficina frente a su madre y lo mucho que le había dolido saber que sus sentimientos no se equiparaban a los de él.

Guardó el aparato. Luego llamaría a Meiling para que no se preocupara

Fueron al hotel donde se hospedarían, cenaron y cada uno se retiró a descansar. En cuanto posó su cabeza en la almohada todos sus pensamientos se dirigieron a aquella mujer de ojos verdes recordando las palabras de Jorge Luis Borges, a ella le debía las mejores y quizá las peores horas de su vida y ese es un vínculo que no podría romper.

Tomó un par de pastillas para dormir que compró con anterioridad. Era la única manera en que podría conciliar el sueño y sacarla de su mente aunque fuera un rato. El día siguiente empezaría una nueva etapa de su vida, demostraría no solo a sí mismo, sino a todos lo que lo habían menospreciado quién era Shaoran Li.

Un mensaje ingresó al teléfono de Tomoyo mientras estaban con Meiling en el apartamento de Sakura. La castaña aun dormía y no pasó desapercibido para la morena la expresión de su amiga al leer lo recibido en su teléfono.

\- Tranquila, ve, yo me quedo con Sakura

\- Pero yo…

\- Se nota que es importante, me cuentas después – replicó la morena guiñándole un ojo

\- Prometo no regresar muy tarde, por favor me avisas cualquier cosa ¿sí?

\- Claro que sí y… Disfruta

El calor subió por todo el rostro de Tomoyo haciéndole soltar una sonrisa nerviosa. Definitivamente Meiling parecía bruja o ella era demasiado obvia. Salió del edificio, subió a su vehículo conduciendo rumbo a un pequeño café que poco a poco se había convertido en su sitio de reunión.

Ingresó al pequeño lugar que siempre contaba con un ambiente muy acogedor e íntimo, perfecto para una conversación tranquila.

Cuando llegó a la mesa que solían ocupar, encontró un té helado y una porción de Cheesecake de limón, no entendía cómo en tan poco tiempo él podía conocerla tan bien.

\- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó el inglés refiriéndose a Sakura

Tomoyo se sentó con desgano y suspiró – Imagínate…

\- Debe ser muy difícil para ella, pero también para él

\- No entiendo lo impetuoso de su decisión o qué pudo haberla desencadenado

\- Yo lo entiendo. Él ama profundamente a Sakura, no solo era un romance pasajero y debe ser difícil ver indecisión en la persona a quien amas.

\- Lo sé, es solo que me niego a pensar que no quiso luchar por ella

\- ¿Ella lucho por él?

\- Corrió al aeropuerto a tratar de impedir su partida

\- Pero él no lo supo… Hay un tiempo para todo Tomoyo y a veces cuando ese momento pasa no hay mucho que se pueda hacer

La amatista inclinó su rostro, a pesar de saber que hablaban de su amiga se sintió por completo aludida con esas palabras. Su vida estaba pasando y ella seguía bajo el yugo de su madre, últimamente estaba replanteando su vida y no creía que estuviera tomando un buen rumbo, por lo menos no el que ella desearía.

\- Estás pensando en ti ¿no?

La muchacha sonrió – ¿Es tan obvio?

\- No, pero creo que si deberías hacerlo. Necesitas definir tu vida, Tomoyo; eres una mujer muy talentosa y estoy convencido de que puedes hacer lo que quieras de tu vida, solo debes decidirte.

\- No es fácil Eriol

\- Lo sé, tu mamá

\- Mira, soy lo único que ella tiene… Mi padre nos abandonó cuando yo era una niña, ella pasó un tiempo muy difícil y hasta cayó en el alcoholismo; gracias al apoyo de tía Nadeshiko salió de esa crisis, pero no quiero volver a verla mal y…

\- Por eso dejas que moldee tu vida a su antojo. Disculpa Tomoyo si parezco un poco indolente, pero esa fue su experiencia y su vida, y sí, fue algo lamentable pero ¿eso te obliga a estar atada a ella haciendo su voluntad?

La joven Daidouji se quedó observando fijamente a su interlocutor, sabía que tenía razón en cada palabra que decía, pero la verdad es que no se le ocurría una manera de liberarse de aquella situación.

Cuando se percató, Eriol estaba apoyando sus codos en la mesa y la miraba de manera traviesa.

\- Huye conmigo.

La muchacha sintió nuevamente el calor de pies a cabeza, no era capaz de articular palabra y solo abría y cerraba su boca mirando a su al rededor como si así pudiera encontrar la respuesta a aquella temeraria propuesta.

\- Yo-no… Tú y yo…

Eriol rió suavemente – Te ves tan linda cuando haces eso, pareces un cachorro asustado

\- ¿Ahora parezco perro?

\- Es solo que te ves diferente a la fuerte e independiente Tomoyo Daidouji que puede intimidar a cualquiera

\- Pero es tu culpa, cómo me vas a proponer eso si tú y yo… No… nosotros no…

\- No, niña, tú estás un poco equivocada… Mi contrato con la empresa de tu abuelo termina muy pronto y pienso regresar a Europa, creo que podrías independizarte y yo podría ayudarte en lo que necesites. Tú en tu casa, yo en la mía y tranquila, no es una estrategia para aprovecharme de tu inocencia.

Tomoyo sonrió divertida – Es una idea interesante.

\- Tienes tres días. Piénsalo bien

\- Pero ¿y Sakura?

\- Ehmmmm no sé si lo has notado, pero Sakura es una niña grande. ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que ha luchado por ser reconocida como una mujer fuerte e independiente? Si ella se entera que estás dejando de lado tu vida por estar a su lado, se sentirá muy decepcionada. Dale mérito, ella es más fuerte de lo que crees.

\- Yo… Quisiera

\- Tomoyo – dijo él tomando su mano – deja de buscar excusas, es tu momento.

La sonrisa del inglés llenó a Tomoyo de confianza, él tenía razón, era hora de tomar las riendas de su vida.

Sakura se despertó sintiendo que la cabeza le martillaba, aún era de noche por lo que podía ver, pero no tenía idea de la hora. Se levantó para ir a la cocina a buscar una pastilla cuando vio las luces encendidas, se asomó y Meiling estaba en el balcón sosteniendo una copa de vino

\- Hola Mei

\- Sak, ¿cómo estás? ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Solo me duele la cabeza, tomaré una pastilla

\- ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo un rato?

\- Claro, pero me preocupas, ¿no tienes que madrugar a tu trabajo?

La morena se encogió de hombros – Puedo reportarme enferma…

\- No es necesario, Mei

\- Sí lo es, no te voy a dejar sola en estos momentos – Concluyó Meiling abrazando a su amiga por los hombros.

Sakura reposó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga con la única pregunta que no dejaba su mente un solo instante. _¿Por qué?_

\- Mei, tú lo conoces mejor que yo… ¿Por qué hizo esto?

\- Sak, él es mi primo y lo adoro, pero en realidad nunca llegamos a conocer por completo a alguien, cuando crees que eso es así hacen cosas que nos sorprenden por completo. Solo el tiempo nos dará la respuesta.

\- ¿Y si no lo vuelvo a ver? – una lágrima solitaria corrió por la mejilla de la castaña

\- Te aseguro que no será así

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

La morena guardó silencio mientras abrazaba por los hombros a su amiga y pensaba - _Bueno, en realidad no lo sé con certeza, pero mi corazón me dice que esto no termina aquí_

\- Mei… ¿Conoces a alguien en Pekin? Quizá yo podría…

Meiling pensó con cuidado, en realidad había salido de China siendo aún pequeña y su madre había cortado prácticamente todas las relaciones con la familia Li. Solo Shaoran permanecía en su vida como parte de sus lazos familiares. Se sentía triste al no poder ayudar a su amiga.

\- No Sak, no conozco a nadie allí. Además, iniciar una búsqueda a ciegas en una ciudad tan grande…

\- Lo sé, pero habría querido tener por lo menos una oportunidad de explicarle… Podría sentirme en paz

\- ¿Alguna vez Shaoran te habló del destino?

La castaña asintió

\- Wei, que era nuestro maestro y básicamente el encargado de la crianza de Shaoran, siempre nos enseñaba que el destino era ineludible… Yo tengo mis dudas, pero a veces sí creo que lo que deba pasar, simplemente pasará, las cosas no se pueden forzar, pero si dejas que todo siga su curso, quizá puedas sorprenderte.

Sakura escuchó atentamente las palabras de su amiga y sabía que tenía razón, pero también comprobaba lo que Shaoran alguna vez le había dicho en una de sus interminables conversaciones y es que uno de los sentimientos más nocivos era la culpa, y esa, era precisamente la que la estaba consumiendo.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de su abuelo mientras se encontraba en el avión.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había dejado de lado sus reparos y como cuando era una adolescente supo que tenía que dar el todo por el todo y recuperar al hombre que amaba, porque sí, quizá con el tiempo dejó de demostrarlo, pero podía decir con certeza que amaba a Fujitaka Kinomoto con cada fibra de su ser.

Justamente recordaba sus años de adolescente y la felicidad que experimentó a su lado cuando la pequeña familia que habían formado empezó a crecer con la llegada de sus hijos y que a pesar de no tener aquellas cosas a las que ella estuvo acostumbrada desde que nació, su amado y dedicado esposo nunca permitió que les faltara nada.

¿Cómo había estado tan ciega durante los últimos años? En la vida nada importaba más que su familia y más aún, su esposo, que con paciencia había soportado los cambios que transitoriamente se habían dado en su vida. Reconocía que se había convertido en una mujer superficial y prejuiciosa, se había mimetizado con aquellas mujeres de alta sociedad cuyos intereses no iban más allá de aparentar una vida perfecta que distaba mucho de la realidad.

Completaban ya 12 horas de vuelo, estaba muy cansada pero no podía dejar de pensar en su esposo pero también en Sakura. Definitivamente no había pensado bien las cosas ni calculado el daño que podría haber hecho, lo único en que pudo pensar al saber que aquel muchacho era un Li, fue en Hien y en el sufrimiento de su amiga Ierán. Ellas dos eran muy cercanas aunque su amistad siempre se dio en la distancia. Pertenecían al mismo círculo social y se conocieron siendo niñas a través del anciano Jiang Li y su abuelo Masaki.

Cuando ella fue exiliada por parte de su abuelo perdió el contacto directo con Ierán, pero logró enterarse de todo lo que había acontecido a su amiga y tuvo la oportunidad de verla en sus últimos días de vida. Eso no era lo que quería para su hija, y cuando veía que Li se acercaba a ella solo podía visualizar a la hermosa mujer que había sido Ieran Li, morir en total tristeza y soledad habiendo sido humillada en un matrimonio sin amor.

Pero tenía que reconocer algo y es que ese muchacho si bien tenía un gran parecido físico con su padre, tenía una forma de ser muy diferente y eso lo había demostrado con creces mientras estuvo en la empresa, solo que ella se empeñó en pensar lo peor desde el principio. Quizá debió darle una oportunidad. Se masajeó las sienes al aparecer súbitamente un dolor de cabeza martillante, seguramente debido al cansancio.

\- Señora, ¿necesita algo? estamos a punto de aterrizar

\- ¿Podrías darme algún analgésico para el dolor de cabeza?

La azafata sonrió gentilmente antes de retirarse por el pedido de la pasajera y Nadeshiko ordenaba sus ideas antes de aterrizar. No tenía certeza de dónde estaría el sitio de la expedición de Fujitaka, pero tendría que averiguarlo e ir a buscarlo sin importar donde fuera. No estaba dispuesta a perder más tiempo y ya después trataría de enmendar el error que cometió con su hija. Necesitaba recuperarse a sí misma, volver a ser esa Nadeshiko amorosa que había estado dispuesta desde siempre a luchar por su familia y por el amor de su vida.

Despertó sintiendo la cabeza pesada; cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con una Meiling totalmente dormida de un lado y Tomoyo que la abrazaba en el otro. Sonrió, sin importar las tormentas que atravesaran su vida, podía tener la certeza de que no estaría sola.

Trató de levantarse delicadamente procurando no despertar a sus amigas, se dirigió al baño y observó su rostro en el espejo, estaba notablemente pálida, sus ojos hinchados y unas enormes ojeras se habían formado. Definitivamente no iría a la oficina ese día, necesitaba pensar, replantear su vida, tomar el tiempo necesario para estar mejor

\- Sak, prepararé el desayuno, ¿quieres algo en particular? - dijo Meiling al otro lado de la puerta

\- No Mei, no tengo hambre

\- No me vengas con eso, haré un delicioso desayuno y lo comerás en su totalidad

\- Mei…

\- No acepto un no por respuesta; si quieres, aprovecha para bañarte mientras yo termino

\- Está bien, mamá

Aprovechó para sumergirse un rato en el agua caliente, definitivamente enamorarse era una completa porquería, ¿cómo era posible que doliera tanto un sentimiento como ese?

Cerró los ojos y se hundió por completo en el agua mientras su mente era bombardeada por imágenes de todo lo que había vivido con Shaoran. Salió al sentir su última reserva de aire agotada y con una nueva conclusión en mente.

Prefería mil veces sufrir lo que estaba sufriendo ahora que haber pasado su vida sin conocerlo. En medio de todo, debía sentirse afortunada… Tuvo a su lado, aunque por pocos momentos a una persona excepcional que con pequeñas acciones le había enseñado a ver las cosas de una manera diferente.

 **Año y medio después.**

A pesar del frío y los múltiples regaños de Touya, Sakura no podía evitar salir a su balcón a contemplar el hermoso espectáculo de la nieve al caer sobre la enorme ciudad de Nueva York. La humeante taza de té que tenía en sus manos súbitamente le recordó a él, Shaoran… Hacía tanto que no sabía de él, desde aquel día no tuvo más noticias. Miraba con insistencia su correo y redes sociales esperando encontrar alguna señal, el sonido del teléfono la sobresaltaba y corría deseando escuchar su voz del otro lado de la línea.

Así pasaron tres meses, tres horrorosos meses donde sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, se pasó entrevistando a muchas personas pero nunca encontraba la adecuada para ocupar el lugar de Shaoran. Entendió, después de todo, que nada sería igual… Además, Tomoyo, su querida Tomoyo había partido por fin abriéndose camino lejos de las absurdas exigencias de su madre.

No olvidaría aquel día, la amatista estaba sumamente nerviosa cuando se reunieron con Meiling y les dio la noticia de que se iría a Europa en compañía de Eriol, muchos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, uno de ellos era que el inglés llegara a herirla, pero precisamente ese era el punto, que ella viviera su vida con sus altos y bajos y lejos de cualquier influencia externa. Así que tanto ella como Meiling la animaron a seguir sus sueños; sería difícil estar sin ella y mucho más con la pérdida de Shaoran, pero antes que cualquier cosa estaba su felicidad.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella decidió partir también. La situación de sus padres se había resuelto después de que su madre tomara la decisión de ir hasta Egipto para encontrarse con su padre y soportar todo el tiempo de la excavación a su lado. Esa, sin duda alguna, había sido una verdadera prueba para Nadeshiko, pues tuvo que adaptarse a las condiciones extremas que les rodeaba en el desierto donde estaban asentados. El calor abrazador durante el día, el frío intenso durante las noches, la arena que siempre enredaba su cabello, su piel maltratada por el sol… No pensó que llegara a parecerle tan divertido imaginar a su madre en semejante situación. El caso, es que funcionó. No de inmediato, pues no fue fácil convencer al amable Fujitaka, pero esa actitud de querer luchar por él y su matrimonio trajo a su memoria a la dulce Nadeshiko de la que se enamoró.

La voz de su hermano la trajo de nuevo a la realidad

\- Sakura, te he dicho que no salgas con este clima tan frío, te puedes resfriar – escuchó a su hermano diciendo desde la cocina de su departamento

\- Ya déjala Touya, no es una niña, además, sabes lo mucho que ama la nieve, ¿no es así Sakurita? – dijo con amabilidad Yukito mientras se acercaba a donde ella estaba – Dime, ¿qué te tiene tan pensativa?

\- No es nada, solo recordaba un poco de todo lo que ha sucedido en este tiempo

El hombre de lentes asintió - Y ¿qué tal te sientes ahora?

Sakura suspiró – No puedo negarte que no ha sido fácil – se encogió de hombros – pero ningún cambio lo es. Extraño a mis padres y al abuelo, a las chicas… Pero todo esto era necesario

\- Lo sé, has madurado mucho – acotó Yukito mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño que se encontraba ligeramente más largo de lo que solía llevarlo durante tanto tiempo – Y ¿qué tal la Universidad?

\- Como una patada en el trasero, debo decir

Yukito sonrió – ¿Te sigue atormentando tu directora de tesis?

\- Te digo… ¡Esa mujer en serio me odia! Pero no importa todos los impedimentos que se le ocurran, voy a obtener mi doctorado y me reiré en su fea cara

\- Oigan, ustedes dos, no quiero un par de resfriados, así que más vale que entren ya, está helando aquí afuera y la cena está servida– ordenó Touya

Sakura rodó los ojos – Si, señor

\- Vamos Sakurita, en esto papá Touya tiene razón. Además, creo que deberías quedarte esta noche

\- Gracias – respondió ella con una sonrisa

Y esa era una gran parte de su rutina. Después de que Tomoyo se fue, le resultó muy difícil sentirse a gusto en la empresa, todo se había vuelto tan rutinario y gris que decidió dejarlo todo, empezar de nuevo y retomar sus estudios. Habló con sus padres y su abuelo, quienes, como siempre, la apoyaron en todo y partió hacia Estados Unidos.

No mucho tiempo después, Yukito y Touya también lo hicieron, querían salir un tiempo del país… Además, teniendo en cuenta el buen momento que atravesaba la compañía querían aprovechar para establecerse en el mercado estadounidense y nadie mejor que uno de los principales accionistas y virtual dueño de la empresa para encabezar esta cruzada. De manera que a pesar de las muchas ocupaciones de ambos hermanos, procuraban pasar algo de tiempo juntos y así Sakura no se sentía tan sola.

Con el paso del tiempo, había entendido que la vida no era tan mala después de todo.

Shaoran caminaba con firmeza por los pasillos de las oficinas con Yamazaki tras él, mientras que todos los que les veían hacían reverencias a su paso. No se podía decir con certeza que le temían, pero el señor Li no era alguien con quien se quisieran topar de frente y mucho menos con esa gélida mirada que solía lanzar a quienes trataban de extralimitarse con él, especialmente si eran del género femenino.

Era brillante en su trabajo, nadie podía negarlo, hasta el punto de redirigir la compañía que se encontraba en el borde de la bancarrota e ir llevándola de nuevo a uno de los principales lugares en el mercado del país. Pero aquella habilidad para los negocios no se aplicaba en ninguna manera a sus relaciones sociales.

Jamás maltrataba a sus empleados, pero tampoco se relacionaba con ellos más de lo necesario. Solo tres personas eran realmente cercanas a él: Yamazaki como su mano derecha, Eriol Hiragizawa, quien se encargaba de las finanzas y la señorita Akiho Shinomoto, la única mujer que podía acercarse a él sin morir en el intento.

De ahí que muchos especularan al respecto, o el gran jefe tenía una relación con la hermosa rubia de ojos azules o definitivamente era gay. Algunos, inclusive, apostaban al momento en que saliera del closet.

\- Vamos secretario, te estás quedando atrás – dijo Shaoran en tono burlesco al gentil Yamazaki

\- No te atrevas a llamarme así, Li.

\- ¿Por qué te ofende… Secretario? – Rio al entrar a su oficina recordando las muchas veces que Touya Kinomoto lo llamaba así para burlarse

\- Ya basta, Shaoran. Sigue con ese jueguito y me iré de aquí sin pensarlo, te quedas solo – respondió Yamazaki apuntándolo con el dedo

\- No sé por qué te ofendes… Yo solía ser un secretario y fui… - Suspiró – fui feliz

\- Ya, ya… Sé lo mucho que te entristece recordar esas cosas, así que regresa aquí, tenemos mucho trabajo. Por fin pudimos ganarle el pulso a Zhang con el negocio de las exportaciones, es algo muy grande así que debemos empezar con la mercadotecnia, llamaré a Akiho y a Eriol para reunirnos.

\- Creo que Eriol llega la semana próxima, podemos reunirnos con Akiho e ir definiendo estrategias, así ganaremos tiempo.

\- Podría ser después de la junta de hoy.

\- Perfecto

\- A todas estas, ¿a qué está jugando Eriol? Desde que lo conozco hace estos viajes a Europa a "visitar a sus padres" – enfatizó exageradamente las comillas – no soy tan idiota como para creer semejante excusa.

Shaoran sonrió – Déjalo en paz, tiene un motivo muy importante para ir constantemente

\- Eres el jefe – respondió Yamazaki sentándose y apoyando sus pies en la mesa de la salita de la oficina – Ojalá el motivo sea bueno.

\- El amor siempre es un buen motivo. Siempre

Si de algo se había enamorado Tomoyo era de los atardeceres italianos; a pesar de que la temperatura había bajado notablemente para esa época del año, los paisajes seguían siendo absolutamente magníficos.

Le costó un poco radicarse en aquel país, deseaba iniciar una carrera como diseñadora y por supuesto su primera opción fue Paris, pero el ambiente le resultó tan pretensioso y sórdido que se sintió presionada, así que decidió instalarse en Italia, en un hermoso chalet a las afueras de Milán donde podía disfrutar la paz y tranquilidad del campo y movilizarse a la ciudad cuando quisiera. Ese era el sitio perfecto para que su inspiración fluyera y así adentrarse rápidamente en aquel selecto mundo donde poco a poco se iba haciendo reconocida por su talento y habilidad para diseñar

\- ¿Estás seguro que debes irte tan pronto?

El inglés le sonrió con amabilidad – sí, me esperan en China para un proyecto y no puedo demorar más mi regreso

Tomoyo guardó silencio, solo observaba el contenido de su taza mientras pensaba en lo mucho que solía extrañar al inglés, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, porque del coqueteo aquel que se produjo cuando se conocieron no quedaba nada. Él había sido incondicional con ella, la había ayudado en todo durante los primeros meses de su llegada a Europa, luego, de un momento a otro, le dijo que se radicaría en Hong Kong por un tiempo para un proyecto muy interesante pero jamás le dio detalles al respecto y ella tampoco se atrevió a preguntar, aunque muy dentro de sí, sospechaba que tenía que ver con Shaoran.

\- Eriol, nunca me has dicho quién es ese cliente tan importante por el que decidiste radicarte allá, además que trabajas con mucha devoción para él.

\- Con él, querrás decir y es precisamente lo que más me interesa del asunto, nunca he sido un subordinado para él sino más bien… Un socio de trabajo. Somos un equipo, pero él prefiere mantenerse en el anonimato.

\- Se trata de Shaoran, ¿no es así?

Eriol sonrió con malicia mirando a la amatista por encima de sus lentes. Sabía que ella lo notaría, porque por más anónimo que fuera el cliente, en poco o nada la afectaría si supiera de quien se tratara, pero con el caso de Shaoran era diferente, ella podría decirle a Sakura y como miembro accionista de las empresas Amamya se veía cubierta por el acuerdo de confidencialidad firmado por Shaoran. Por más que quisiera decirle, definitivamente no podría.

\- Está bien, no respondas – añadió la amatista al ver la actitud del inglés – A veces el silencio expresa más que las palabras.

\- Tengo un contrato firmado, Tomoyo, lo sabes

\- Sí, si… En todo caso, dale mis saludos – concluyó la amatista bebiendo de su taza y esquivando la mirada azul de Eriol quien solo sonreía al escuchar sobre las suposiciones de su amiga.

\- Sigo sin entender de qué hablas

\- Te voy a extrañar

Esas palabras siempre removían algo especial en el corazón del inglés. Desde que estaban en Japón había decidido dejar las cosas quietas con Tomoyo, era un absoluto creyente de que todo tenía un tiempo determinado y de nada serviría forzar las cosas… No si se trataba de ella, porque como lo descubrió desde un principio, la amatista jamás sería para él un asunto de una noche y además había pasado por tantos cambios y situaciones difíciles que, abordarla con ese tema, le parecía fuera de lugar.

Lo que él no sabía, es que los sentimientos de Tomoyo crecían exponencialmente, que todas las cosas que él había hecho de manera desinteresa y con el único ánimo de ayudarla a alcanzar su libertad, estaban quedando grabadas en su corazón, pero no se atrevía a hablar de ello ya que la actitud del inglés no tenía ninguna inclinación de carácter romántica. Con el tiempo y a pesar de sus sentimientos había aprendido a conformarse con la amistad que le ofrecía, pero aun así, no lograba sacárselo del corazón y cada día se hacía más difícil estar con él y disimular todas aquellas emociones que él lograba despertar.

Ahora tenía que verlo marchar de nuevo, aunque sus visitas eran relativamente frecuentes teniendo en cuenta la distancia que los separaba, seguía siendo algo difícil. Solía creer que con el tiempo se acostumbraría y llegaría por fin a verlo como un gran amigo… Así como él la veía a ella.

\- Entonces – dijo Shaoran cerrando un portafolio a la vista de los ejecutivos de la compañía – Como pueden ver, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. Akiho – la aludida asintió – ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer, culminada la reunión podremos sentarnos a hablar con más calma sobre estrategias preliminares. Por otro lado…

Las palabras del ambarino fueron interrumpidas por la abrupta entrada de Yamazaki a la sala

\- Shaoran… - Dijo el hombre notándose evidentemente agitado y pálido, lo que preocupó al aludido

\- Qué pasa – se levantó rápidamente

\- Es… Se trata de Masaki

Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron con sorpresa y temor saliendo de la sala con grandes zancadas hasta hallarse frente al hombre que era su mano derecha. Lo tomó del brazo y salieron al pasillo

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿El señor Amamya está bien?

Yamazaki negó tratando aun de recuperar el aliento – Me acaban de notificar, estaba en una reunión dando el balance general del año y… Colapsó en medio del salón, lo llevaron de urgencia al hospital y confirmaron que se trató de un infarto

Ni bien escuchó la información se dirigió con prisa a la oficina pidiendo a su secretaria que consiguiera un vuelo urgente a Japón y que informara a los ejecutivos sobre la cancelación de la reunión que sostenían. El señor Masaki Amamya era prioridad para él y no le importaba qué justificación tuviera que dar, pero no podía dejar de estar al lado del hombre que literalmente le había dado otra oportunidad en la vida y durante ese tiempo le había tratado como a un nieto más.

Mientras tanto, era de madrugada en la ciudad de Nueva York y Sakura dormía plácidamente, pero se sobresaltó al sentir que alguien entraba a su habitación. Se trataba de Touya

\- Sakura, despierta

El temor invadió a la castaña, ninguna buena noticia haría que su hermano la despertara a las 3 am, así que se sentó en la cama tratando de estar atenta a lo que le diría

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Sí, acaban de llamar nuestros padres, dicen que llamaron a tu apartamento pero no pudieron localizarte y parece que tu teléfono está apagado

\- Sí, perdón, pero dime qué sucede, ¿ellos están bien?

\- Sí, están bien, se trata del abuelo…

Sakura sintió un vacío en el corazón y un escalofrío recorrer por entero su cuerpo

\- Sufrió un infarto

\- Pe-Pero, ¿está bien? Dime, Touya – suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Está en cuidados intensivos, le harán una cirugía

Sakura se levantó a toda prisa de su cama con notable desesperación – Tengo que ir Touya, tengo que estar con él

En ese momento Yukito irrumpió en la habitación – Solo hay un tiquete, el vuelo sale en tres horas, el siguiente vuelo sale en 12 horas, nosotros vamos ahí

\- Tenemos que ir a tu apartamento por el pasaporte y tus documentos – Sakura asintió y salieron rápidamente, solo esperaba que su abuelo se pusiera bien y lograr estar a su lado en ese momento difícil.

Debía ser lo más discreto posible, sabía que levantaría muchas sospechas si la familia Kinomoto lo veía en el hospital con el patriarca de los Amamya y no estaba en condiciones de dar explicaciones, además que no era el momento de que todo fuera revelado y debía, ante todo, respetar las decisiones del señor Masaki

Mientras viajaba con rumbo a Tokio, recordaba las palabras de aliento que le había dado el anciano, las visitas que había hecho a Hong Kong con el fin de animarlo a seguir adelante, porque muy pocos sabían los momentos tan difíciles que Shaoran había vivido y las veces que había deseado tirar la toalla y dejar todo ese proyecto de lado, las muchas humillaciones que tuvo que soportar para limpiar el nombre de su familia. La soledad, el cansancio, la depresión…

Ahí había estado Masaki Amamya, firme para servirle de soporte y en ese momento difícil no iba a dejarlo solo.

\- Prepárate, ya vamos a aterrizar – dijo Yamazaki volviéndolo a la realidad – recuerda que debemos ser discretos, así que yo iré primero y veré qué tan factible es que podamos verlo.

\- Por favor, haz lo posible, necesito confirmar por mí mismo que se encuentra bien.

\- A esta hora debe estar en el quirófano, cuando sepa algo te llamaré, por ahora, lo mejor será que permanezcas en el hotel

Shaoran asintió resignado. En cuanto bajaron del avión cada uno tomó caminos diferentes, esperaba que el anciano resistiera la cirugía y poder verlo nuevamente, tenía demasiado que agradecerle, pero si algo realmente lo aterraba y emocionaba a la vez era encontrarse de nuevo con Sakura.

Sakura masajeaba su cuello, se sentía muy cansada del viaje pero estaba muy cerca de casa, después de viajar por 13 horas seguidas y a pesar de un par de episodios de turbulencias fuertes que la habían asustado hasta la médula, podía cantar victoria. Al bajar del avión solo quería correr al hospital para estar junto a su abuelo.

Los 30 minutos de vuelo restantes se fueron muy rápido. El clima en Tokio, si bien era frío, no lo era tanto como en Nueva York y hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba su hogar, pero aún no era tiempo de regresar. Al recoger su equipaje pudo ver a lo lejos el lugar donde vio a Shaoran por última vez. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró, todavía dolía, mucho más de lo que imaginaba y daría cualquier cosa por verlo tan solo una vez más, así él la rechazara, tener la oportunidad de pedirle perdón y explicar lo sucedido.

Su teléfono sonó antes de salir del aeropuerto

\- _Sakura, hija?_

\- Hola papá, acabo de llegar, tomaré un taxi directo al hospital

\- _No es necesario, te estoy esperando por la salida 3_

\- Gracias papá

La castaña se apresuró a buscar la salida indicada por su padre y logró divisar el auto que solía conducir, caminó a toda prisa hacia el vehículo, deseaba abrazarlo después de lo que para ella había sido una eternidad.

El hombre salió del vehículo para encontrarse con su hija, brindándole ese abrazo que tanto estaba deseando.

\- Papá, ¿y mamá?

El hombre miró su reloj – A esta hora debe estar en casa, ha estado todo el tiempo en el hospital pero debía descansar

\- Ahora yo me quedaré con él

\- ¿No crees que deberías descansar un poco? Ha sido un viaje muy pesado. Yo me quedaré con él y podrás venir a primera hora mañana.

\- Pero por lo menos quiero pasar a verlo

\- Está bien, hija

Ambos partieron rumbo al hospital, Sakura no podría descansar hasta ver que su abuelo estaba fuera de peligro. El camino se hizo muy corto ya que se había acostumbrado al terrible tráfico de Nueva York.

\- Hija, ¿está bien si te dejo aquí por un rato? Pasaré por ti cuando resuelva unos asuntos.

\- No te preocupes papá, estaré en la habitación del abuelo

\- Está en el ala VIP habitación 302

\- Gracias papá

Con una amable sonrisa su padre partió y Sakura se adentró en el hospital tratando de ubicar el lugar donde se hallaba su abuelo. No mucho tiempo después encontró el ala VIP y una enfermera que salía de la habitación designada

\- Señorita – la detuvo la mujer – no puede pasar en este momento

\- Disculpe, soy la nieta de Masaki Amamya, el paciente de la habitación 302, Necesito verlo – dijo pasando por un lado de la enfermera

\- Entiendo pero…

\- Me dijeron que podía recibir visitas – respondía Sakura mientras seguía caminando rumbo a la habitación

\- Sí, pero… Solo una persona puede entrar

\- Perfecto, seré yo

\- Pero señorita ya hay alguien…

Sakura abrió la puerta sin prestar mucha atención a la enfermera, lo primero que vio fue a su abuelo conectado a diferentes dispositivos pero parado, junto al enorme ventanal y con la mirada perdida…

Su corazón se detuvo por un momento, era como si el aire abandonara sus pulmones y su voluntad hubiese escapado por la ventana

\- Sha... Shaoran

 **Hola a todos!**

 **En primer lugar, deseo disculparme por la prolongada ausencia. No puedo explicarles con detalle lo sucedido, solo que experimenté una situación que me afectó mucho a nivel emocional y simple y llanamente no me salían las palabras, literalmente lo máximo que podía escribir era dos párrafos. Nada más que eso**

 **Espero que el capítulo no se les haya hecho tedioso, es solo que dar un salto temporal tan importante sin explicar aunque fuera de forma escueta lo sucedido con los personajes me parecía demasiado abrupto. En fin. Sakura, Touya y Yukito en EEUU, Tomoyo en Italia, Shaoran y Eriol en Hong Kong, no he metido a Mei porque sinceramente se me olvidó jajaja pero ya volverá y... Akiho (muajajaja), pues resulta que ya se me ocurrió para qué puede servir jajaja**

 **En fin... Gracias a quienes me escribieron durante mi ausencia, por recordarme que aunque esto sea visto por muchos como algo insignificante, en realidad importa aunque sea para pocos de nosotros.**

 **Isa, querida, gracias por no olvidarte de mí. Un abrazo muy grande para ti.**

 **Y a todos los que me enviaron sus reviews del último capítulo, a quienes tampoco he respondido, mis disculpas y agradecimiento.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos**

 **Ale-San**


	18. ACUERDOS

**CAPÍTULO 18**

 **ACUERDOS**

Aquella tarde gris que arribó de nuevo a Japón, lo primero que hizo, tal y como Yamazaki le indicó, fue registrarse en el hotel. Shaoran ya sabía que Sakura se había ido de Japón hacía ya un poco más de un año, así que las posibilidades de encontrarse con ella eran muy remotas; pues aunque no dudaba que ella haría todo lo posible por estar con su abuelo, no podría llegar tan pronto y él no podría ausentarse más de un par de días de Hong Kong.

Ingresó a la habitación y tomó el teléfono

\- _Si, ¿hola?_

\- Mei, soy yo

\- _¡Xiao-Lang! Qué alegría escucharte,_

\- No exageres Mei, hablamos hace dos semanas

\- _¡Un Mes Shao, un mes!_

\- Perdón, he tenido mucho trabajo y pierdo la noción del tiempo

\- _Pero ¿qué tal estás? ¿Cómo va tu trabajo? ¿Te siguen explotando? Porque puedo preparar una buena demanda a tu favor para que los abusivos de tus jefes dejen de aprovecharse de ti_

Shaoran sonrió, Meiling nunca cambiaría – No es necesario, quería decirte que estaré un par de días en Tokio, ¿quieres ir por un café?

\- _¿En serio estás aquí? Y ¿dónde te hospedarás?_

\- Estoy en el Hilton

\- _Oye, pero eso no es necesario, puedes quedarte en mi casa y…_

\- Lo siento Mei, no puedo hacer eso. Además mi tiempo de estadía es muy corto y estaré muy ocupado, así que no podríamos conversar a gusto.

\- _Siendo así… Te veo en media hora, en tu hotel, ¿te parece?_

\- Estaré esperando

El encuentro fue mucho más ameno de lo que él esperaba, desde que se había ido temía que las cosas con Meiling no volvieran a ser las mismas, pues no solo no dio explicaciones de su partida, sino que pasó unos tres meses sin comunicarse en lo más mínimo con ella que no ocultó su enojo la primera vez que hablaron.

Después de eso, él trataba de comunicarse cada cierto tiempo con su prima para hacerle saber que estaba bien, solo le dijo que estaba trabajando para una empresa que atravesó muchos problemas financieros y estaba en recuperación, por eso tenía largas y extenuantes jornadas de trabajo pero ningún otro detalle salió de su boca en ese tiempo. Durante aquel café, procuró evadir de la mejor manera cualquier intento de su prima por averiguar con mayor certeza de qué empresa se trataba y solo se dedicó a escuchar sus incontables historias, los novios que había tenido y lo mucho que extrañaba a sus amigas.

\- Shao… No me vas a preguntar… ¿Por ella?

El ambarino suspiró poniendo su chocolate sobre la mesa – Supongo que está bien, de lo contrario ya me lo habrías dicho

\- Pero ¿de verdad no te interesa saber?

\- Mei, olvidar a Sakura ha sido una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer en toda mi vida

\- ¿Lo lograste? – preguntó la morena mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Shaoran solo guardó silencio y sonrió tristemente, no valía la pena mentirle, no a Meiling que era la persona que más lo conocía. Ella, al ver la expresión de su primo solo siguió bebiendo de su café – Lo sabía – dijo casi en un susurro

En ese momento Yamazaki llamó a su teléfono

\- Disculpa Mei, debo atender esto – dijo retirándose un poco de su prima

\- ¿Qué pasó? - dijo al contestar su teléfono

\- _Creo que no podrás pasarte por aquí hoy Shaoran. El señor Masaki sigue en cirugía y la señora Nadeshiko se quedará con él hasta mañana._

\- No puede ser, ella me detesta. Sería más fácil si el señor Kinomoto estuviera allí

\- _Precisamente, será él quien la reemplace mañana, ahí podrías tener una oportunidad, además que ya el señor Masaki estará en recuperación… Claro, si todo sale bien – dijo con voz apagada_

\- Así será Takashi, hay que confiar. Entonces, estaré atento. ¿Vendrás al hotel esta noche?

\- _Sí, he estado conversando con la familia, los conozco desde hace años y les dije que estaba aquí porque me preocupaba la salud del abuelo… Afortunadamente no levanto ninguna sospecha._

\- Gracias, amigo.

\- _Tú mientras tanto, descansa_

Terminó la llamada y regresó a la mesa con Meiling.

\- ¿Algo importante?

\- Sí, bastante. Pero no te preocupes, parece que estaré libre el resto de la tarde. ¿Cenamos juntos?

\- Por supuesto.

Aquella noche, a pesar del sentimiento de preocupación que lo embargaba por la salud del señor Amamya, pudo pasar una noche muy entretenida con Meiling; era como si un pedazo de su vida, uno que extrañaba mucho, volviera poco a poco. Las ocurrencias de ella, su risa sonora y alegre lo transportaron a esa época feliz que había vivido año y medio atrás y que estaba convencido, nunca regresaría.

Se despidieron a la entrada del hotel después de ella rechazar de mil maneras la compañía del ambarino hasta su casa. Los cálidos y fuertes abrazos de Meiling era una de las cosas que más extrañaba de ella y sin duda alguna no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de haberla contactado.

A la mañana siguiente, tomó el desayuno con Yamazaki que iría nuevamente al hospital para poder avisar a Shaoran el momento indicado para realizar su visita. Afortunadamente, la cirugía había salido muy bien, así que sería cuestión de tiempo y cuidados para que el hombre se recuperara.

\- Debes estar pendiente, por favor.

\- Lo sé, estaré aquí revisando mis correos y hablaré un poco con Akiho sobre lo que estamos esperando del marketing y logística para el nuevo negocio. No podemos retrasarnos con eso

\- Así se habla, jefe. Me voy entonces

Tal como Shaoran había dicho, pasó la mañana revisando sus correos y tuvo una videoconferencia con Akiho para darle las especificaciones de lo que necesitaba. Más allá de su historia pasada, era una profesional brillante y había sido de mucho apoyo en el restablecimiento de la empresa. Justo estaba terminando con ella cuando una llamada de Yamazaki entraba a su teléfono

\- _Shaoran, es el momento, me dejaron acompañando al señor Masaki, la señora Nadeshiko fue a descansar y Kinomoto a hacer algunas diligencias. Tienes que aprovechar_

\- Voy para allá

Afortunadamente el hotel estaba tan cerca del hospital que podía llegar caminando sin perder mucho tiempo a causa del tráfico. Pudo ubicarse rápidamente en el área donde se encontraba Masaki e ingresó a la habitación

\- Que bueno que llegas, yo esperaré afuera y te llamaré si algo se presenta

\- Gracias

Shaoran tomó asiento al lado del abuelo y observó como los diferentes instrumentos monitoreaban sus signos vitales, era tal y como había visto en las películas alguna vez y solo esperaba que el hombre frente a él se recuperara pronto de ese mal momento.

Pasó un buen tiempo solo observándolo, en silencio. Por un momento, se puso de pie para observar por la ventana de la habitación. Su mente empezó a divagar en torno a los misteriosos giros del destino, todo lo sucedido desde que llegó a Japón y la oportunidad que estaba teniendo de reconstruir el legado de su familia. Aparentemente todo iba a la perfección, pero seguía sintiendo que le faltaba algo… O alguien, Sakura.

\- Sha…Shaoran – esa voz, aquel melodioso sonido que era lo primero que solía recordar al levantarse y lo último al acostarse, cada día durante los últimos 549 días.

Se giró lentamente con el temor de que todo se tratara de una retorcida broma de su imaginación y su intenso pero inconsciente deseo de verla. Pero al hacerlo, se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes que llenaban de luz cada rincón de su vida.

Durante ese periodo pensó que sus sentimientos estaban siendo superados, pero ¡qué va! Estaban más vivos que nunca y sin duda, más intensos.

Quiso avanzar los pocos pasos que la separaban de ella, tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla con todo el anhelo de su corazón; pero al parecer, Sakura estaba tanto o más sorprendida que él.

\- Shaoran, ¿eres tú? – dijo con voz trémula la muchacha

\- Sakura… Yo… Disculpa solo… - ¿Por qué solo podía balbucear como un niño pequeño?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – la pregunta sonaba más a curiosidad que a reclamo, lo que lo tranquilizó un poco

\- Bueno, pues… Estaba en un viaje de negocios y me enteré de lo sucedido con el señor Amamya, quise venir a visitarlo

\- Ya veo – Sakura empezó a acercarse como un pequeño cervatillo temeroso

\- Y… ¿Tú cómo estás? – preguntó Shaoran intentando sonar tranquilo

\- Bien, acabo de llegar de Nueva York

\- Ahhh… ¿Estabas de viaje?

\- Vivo allá desde hace un poco más de un año

\- Entiendo

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estás ahora?

\- En Pekín

\- Claro

El ambiente se había tornado extraño e incómodo, en ese momento se sentían como un par de desconocidos con recuerdos en común y eso no era lo que ninguno de los dos quería.

\- Sakura yo…

\- ¿Quieres tomar un café? – preguntó ella con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y con su mirada fija en el suelo

Shaoran sonrió, a veces no te percatas de lo mucho que has extrañado a alguien hasta que la tienes en frente, era exactamente eso lo que sentía. Se había encargado durante ese tiempo de mantenerse tan ahogado en el trabajo que no le quedara tiempo de pensar en ella y en los pequeños detalles que la hacían especial. Pero ahí estaba, frente a él, luciendo como ella, sin pretensiones, sin fingimientos. Solamente, Sakura Kinomoto.

\- Claro, me encantaría

\- Yo, literalmente acabo de bajar del avión, mi padre vendrá a quedarse con el abuelo y podríamos ir…

\- Está bien. ¿Te molesta si me quedo un rato más con el señor Amamya?

\- De ninguna manera, si te tomaste la molestia en venir hasta acá, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer

En ese momento la puerta se abrió – Shaoran no hay… - Yamazaki se quedó congelado en su sitio cuando vio quién había entrado a la habitación, se había retirado un momento por un poco de café y no pensó que alguien de la familia llegara, pues había llamado a Fujitaka y no le comentó que Sakura iría hacia allá, confiaba en que Sakura siguiera siendo la misma niña despistada de siempre, de lo contrario, el secreto que tenían los hombres de la habitación estaría en peligro.

\- ¿Yamazaki? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó intrigada Sakura

\- Hola Sakura, que placer verte de nuevo, no sabía que habías regresado - Respondió Takashi tratando de verse tan tranquilo como fuera posible y no levantar sospechas

\- Acabo de llegar, pero… Hace mucho no nos veíamos, ¿sigues trabajando con el abuelo?

\- Claro que sí

\- Me alegra tanto verte, espero que hayas dejado esas malas mañas de andar diciendo mentiras a los pobres incautos

Shaoran se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de Sakura recordando las muchas veces que había sido embaucado por su amigo.

El aludido se encogió de hombros – ¿Qué puedo hacer? Simplemente aparecen por mi camino y yo aprovecho la oportunidad

La castaña rió – No cambias nada. Oye y… ¿Cómo conoces a Shaoran? Que yo recuerde nunca estuviste en la empresa cuando él trabajaba allí

Ambos hombres se miraron nerviosos, no se podían percatar de la verdadera conexión entre Masaki y Shaoran y precisamente Yamazaki era ese eslabón perdido

\- Es que… La empresa donde trabaja Shaoran tiene algunos negocios con Amamya y como sabes bien, soy el enlace de tu abuelo en China… Allí nos conocimos

Sakura los miró a ambos y sonrió – Que afortunada coincidencia. Más tarde iremos por un café, ¿quieres ir?

La mirada que Shaoran le lanzó a Yamazaki le dio a entender a la perfección que sería el tercero en discordia así que el muchacho simplemente se disculpó aduciendo algunos compromisos que debía cumplir.

Cuando Yamazaki abandonó la habitación, Sakura y Shaoran permanecieron en completo silencio, ninguno sabía qué decir, es como si caminaran por un campo minado y cualquier cosa que se dijera constituyera un enorme peligro para los sentimientos de ambos.

Afortunadamente la puerta del consultorio se abrió dejando ver a Fujitaka que llegaba para acompañar a Masaki. Al ver a Shaoran le sonrió ampliamente y le dio un enorme abrazo

\- Muchacho, no sabes el gusto que me da verte, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas viviendo en China

\- Señor Kinomoto, también me complace mucho poder saludarlo, estoy en Tokio por asuntos de negocios solamente, mañana regreso a Ho… Pekín

\- Pekín… Vaya, hace mucho no voy, tengo pendiente una visita a la universidad para revisar unos hallazgos arqueológicos muy interesantes, quizá podamos contactarnos allá

\- Ah… Sí, sí, claro… Le daré mi número.

\- Gracias Shaoran, me alegra mucho de verdad verte de nuevo.

\- Gracias señor… Y si me disculpan, tengo que irme, además no debe tardar en venir alguna enfermera a sacarnos, se supone que solo puede haber una persona

\- Tienes razón, hija, ve a descansar como acordamos, yo me quedaré con tu abuelo y nos veremos mañana – Fujitaka le entregó las llaves de su auto a Sakura

\- Gracias papá, llámame si algo se presenta por favor

Con una reverencia Shaoran salió de la habitación seguido por Sakura. Con el mismo silencio de la habitación caminaron ambos hasta la salida del hospital.

\- ¿Vienes? Preguntó Sakura

\- Sakura, ha sido muy agradable verte en verdad… Pero tu padre tiene razón, acabas de llegar de un viaje muy largo y extenuante y debes descansar.

\- Shaoran… - La muchacha se acercó hasta quedar frente a él – Yo… Yo sé que las cosas no quedaron muy bien entre nosotros pero de verdad quiero… No, necesito hablar contigo y no quiero que te vayas sin que eso suceda

\- Sakura, pero…

\- Por favor

Y cómo negarse a esa mirada, podría ponerlo de rodillas sin necesidad de una sola palabra o acción; solo la intensidad de aquellos ojos verdes le traspasaba el alma y rendían su voluntad.

Shaoran suspiró rendido y ella lo notó ya que le sonrió dulcemente como solía hacerlo cuando lograba salirse con la suya en cualquier asunto

\- Si quieres compramos algo de paso y vamos a mi apartamento para conversar con tranquilidad

\- Solo si me dejas conducir

\- Hecho – dijo ella extendiendo las llaves del vehículo.

El lugar estaba tal y como lo recordaba, lo único que hacía falta eran los ladridos del pequeño cachorrito, que para esa época ya debía ser un canino enorme

\- ¿Y Kero?

\- Conmigo en Nueva York, es mi mejor compañía – le mostró unas fotos de él que tenía en su móvil

\- ¿Te sientes sola?

\- A veces… No trabajo de tiempo completo para tener tiempo para mi tesis, pero cuando la bruja maldita que tengo por directora se olvida por completo de mi trabajo, puedo llegar a tener algo de tiempo libre, bastante de hecho. Entonces aprovecho para llevarlo a Central Park y es muy feliz

\- Me alegro… bueno, no de que te sientas sola, sino de que Kero sea feliz… Que ambos sean felices

Sakura rio suavemente – no te preocupes, te entiendo, recuerdo bien lo que me enseñaste: "la felicidad es el trayecto, no un destino" es algo que aún trato de aprender

\- Eso me alegra aún más, Sakura

\- Ahora, háblame de ti

\- No hay mucho que contar, en realidad mi vida es el trabajo. Solo me dedico a eso

\- ¿En serio? No te sientes… No lo sé, ¿algo solo?

\- Una de las ventajas de trabajar como loco, simplemente no me queda tiempo de sentirme solo

Sakura se quedó mirándolo en silencio mientras bebía su café, ella había imaginado la vida de Shaoran muy diferente, quizá hasta había conseguido a alguien para compartir su vida, pero la realidad distaba mucho de sus pensamientos

\- Shaoran yo… - Suspiró – desde que te fuiste hay algo que he querido decirte, yo… Por favor perd…

Antes de terminar la frase sintió los dedos de Shaoran tocar sus labios con delicadeza y sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse ante el contacto

\- Sakura, sé lo que vas a decir y por favor no lo hagas, tú no hiciste nada malo

\- Pero, pero yo…

Shaoran suspiró y tomó la mano de Sakura gentilmente, a ese paso ella sentía que colapsaría con tan solo sentir el toque de su piel, debía controlarse o terminaría arrojándose sobre él

\- Sakura, necesito que estés tranquila respecto a esto, lo que sucedió es que estábamos en lugares diferentes en esta relación. Yo… Yo me enamoré de ti muy poco después de haberte conocido y deliberadamente permití que esos sentimientos crecieran casi sin control, luego… Luego, de alguna manera misteriosa te fijaste en mí y yo estaba tan feliz, pero totalmente alejado de la realidad. El caso es que, comprendí que no podía obligarte a amarme como yo a ti. Perdóname si te presioné, todo este tiempo te sentiste culpable por algo que no fue tu culpa

La castaña solo lo observaba, todo estaba mal, él estaba errado porque la verdad es que ella si lo amaba, lo había amado todo ese tiempo porque aunque se encontraba un poco más en paz consigo misma, aquellos sentimientos estaban intactos en su corazón y era el momento de decirlo, pero él continuó hablando.

\- Es algo por lo que no debes preocuparte ya, afortunadamente el tiempo y la distancia hicieron lo suyo y ya todo está superado

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para hacerla guardar silencio, sentía el mismo vacío en su corazón que aquella tarde que lo vio partir en el aeropuerto, y un nudo se formó en su garganta impidiéndole decir algo, tenía que hacer lo posible para no llorar y es que en realidad no lograba comprender por qué le dolía tanto.

\- Sakura, ¿estás bien?

La castaña forzó una sonrisa – claro que sí, es solo que me siento muy feliz de saber que estás bien.

Shaoran le sonrió de vuelta – Bueno, de verdad me siento mucho más tranquilo al decirte eso, no quería que tuvieras que vivir con un sentimiento de culpa porque eso es terrible.

\- Sí… Sí… Bueno, en ese caso supongo que podemos ser amigos, escribirnos de vez en cuando, al fin y al cabo estamos en lados opuestos del mundo

\- Me parece bien. ¿Puedo tomar tu teléfono?

\- Sí claro

En ese momento una llamada ingresó al teléfono del castaño – Permíteme un momento – Hola, sí Akiho, no te preocupes ya envié las autorizaciones… Sí, todo está programado para la próxima semana así que no te preocupes. Regreso mañana – Shaoran rio suavemente – sí, he comido bien, de verdad no te preocupes tanto.

Sakura escuchó la conversación y recordó de inmediato aquella hermosa mujer que había en el matrimonio de su hermano y de quien se había sentido tan celosa. Estaban cerca de nuevo y eso la hacía sentir aún peor, en ese momento solo quería estar sola.

\- Perdón por la interrupción, ¿podrías prestarme tu teléfono? Bueno, eso si todavía quieres mi número.

\- Sí, claro, toma.

El muchacho tecleó rápidamente – Me disculparás si en algunas ocasiones no puedo responder de inmediato, pero trataré de responder siempre así me tarde un poco.

\- No te preocupes. Shaoran, disculpa si soy descortés, pero necesito descansar un rato

\- Claro, no te preocupes… Y creo que aquí nos despedimos, me iré mañana en la tarde, solo desearía poder saludar a tu abuelo, así que pasaré por el hospital antes de irme. Espero que no sea molestia para tu familia

\- De ninguna manera Shaoran, puedes ir cuando gustes, no te preocupes.

\- Gracias por el café y por la charla, espero puedas descansar.

El muchacho se despidió y salió del apartamento dejando a Sakura con una sonrisa triste y la mirada apagada. Este encuentro había sido bastante agridulce, no lo habría imaginado de esa manera y es que en lugar de obtener paz, había revivido las viejas heridas que poco a poco habían estado sanando. Se recostó contra la puerta y suspiró tratando de controlar las lágrimas que ya amenazaban con ahogarla.

Abordó el elevador con una aparente calma, aquella que mantuvo todo el tiempo que estuvo reunido con Sakura, pero al cerrarse las puertas se agachó sujetando su cabello con fuerza

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¡De dónde diablos sacó que ya la había superado! Era lo más absurdo que había dicho, cuando sabía que cada mañana ella era su primer pensamiento y el último antes de dormir, que lo único que deseaba con toda su vida era saber que era feliz.

Pero quizá… Quizá era lo mejor, no podría soportar nuevamente el dolor de no ser correspondido. Con lo que le había dicho a Sakura, tal vez las cosas podrían terminarse de una vez por todas, ella le escribiría un par de veces por cortesía y por fin podrían seguir adelante. Suspiró y se puso de pie, tal vez no había sido tan equivocada su decisión.

En ese momento su teléfono sonó de nuevo.

\- _Shaoran, solo quería decirte que el señor Amamya despertó y según los médicos, la cirugía salió muy bien. Está consciente y quiere verte_

\- ¿Puedo ir ahora?

\- _Sí, solo el señor Fujitaka se encuentra acá._

\- Voy para allá.

No mucho tiempo después, el ambarino llegó al centro médico con el fin de poder hablar con el anciano Masaki y asegurarse de que su salud no estuviera corriendo peligro, pero cuando puso la mano en la manija de la puerta alguien más abrió desde dentro.

Ojos verdes lo miraban con una extraña expresión que no supo descifrar, pero era totalmente opuesto al desagrado y desprecio que había manifestado desde que lo conoció. Nadeshiko Kinomoto se quedó estática en su lugar y de igual manera Shaoran.

\- Joven Li – dijo ella quedamente

\- Señora Kinomoto, disculpe si soy inoportuno

\- No, no… De ninguna manera, seguramente mi abuelo se alegrará de tenerte aquí

\- Gr-gracias – Definitivamente algo había cambiado en esa mujer y el ambarino se sorprendió; por primera vez, estaba viendo en ella a esa mujer amable de la que le habían hablado y no dejaba de preguntarse qué había sucedido

\- Joven Li, antes de que pases a hablar con mi abuelo, ¿podría invitarte a tomar un café? – Ok, eso sí era más extraño todavía, hasta donde él sabía no tenía nada de qué hablar con esa mujer que lo había tratado tan mal en el pasado y tenía claro que si ella lo atacaba de nuevo se defendería sin ningún tipo de consideraciones.

El muchacho frunció el ceño pero asintió al final y ambos fueron a la cafetería del hospital.

Se sentaron, cada quien con su bebida caliente que era un aliciente en aquel día tan frío pero ambos en silencio. La mujer frente a él se veía algo apenada y Shaoran solo sentía curiosidad

\- Señora Kinomoto, disculpe, pero siento curiosidad sobre el motivo por el cual necesitaba hablar conmigo.

\- Si, entiendo. Li, en realidad es algo muy difícil para mí – La mujer retorcía una servilleta sobre su regazo. Shaoran sonrió, era el mismo gesto que tenía Sakura cuando estaba nerviosa – Yo necesitaba pedirte disculpas por todo lo que sucedió en el pasado.

El muchacho se acercó a la mujer con evidente interés. Cualquier cosa pudo haber esperado menos escuchar esas palabras de parte de una persona que le hizo pasar momentos tan difíciles.

\- Yo… Yo fui muy injusta contigo y te juzgué sin siquiera conocerte, solo basada en tu apellido, es solo que – la mujer suspiró – conocí a tu madre y le tuve mucho afecto y ver el tipo de vida que tu padre le dio me hizo guardar muchos sentimientos negativos en torno a Hien. Me aterraba pensar que mi hija pasara por algo similar

\- Señora, usted tiene razón en lo que dice, nunca me dio la oportunidad de mostrarle el tipo de persona que soy y solo se dedicó a atacarme. Yo sé que para usted tampoco era nada atractivo que Sakura se relacionara con alguien de tan bajo estatus como yo

Nadeshiko inclinó su rostro visiblemente avergonzada y quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

\- Yo… Yo no puedo negarte que si bien no fue mi motivo principal, sí fue una de las razones que me impulsó a tener ese comportamiento tan vergonzoso, verás… Con el tiempo empecé a relacionarme con personas frívolas y prejuiciosas y terminé siendo igual que ellas. Pensaba que lo mejor que podía pasar es que Sakura se relacionara con un muchacho de su misma posición, pero mi abuelo me hizo reflexionar al respecto.

Shaoran guardó silencio dándole pie a continuar.

\- Yo me casé muy joven con Fujitaka, era apenas una adolescente y eso no fue bien visto por mi familia, principalmente por mi abuelo que prácticamente me desheredó. Fujitaka apenas empezaba como maestro y pasamos por muchos momentos difíciles… Bueno, difíciles para mí que estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo todo. Pero si algo aprendí es que la posición no te define como persona, pero fue una lección que al parecer olvidé con los años y no sabes lo mucho que me arrepentí cuando todo sucedió, no sé si es correcto que te diga esto… Pero Sakura sufrió mucho, fue muy difícil para mí verla en ese estado aun cuando trataba de mostrarse bien ante todos nosotros.

El ambarino sintió su corazón estrujarse con el relato de la mujer frente a él, sí imaginó que Sakura pudo haberse sentido mal un tiempo por todo lo sucedido, pero no al nivel de lo que le contaba Nadeshiko… ¿Era acaso posible que estuviese subestimando los sentimientos de Sakura? ¿existía la posibilidad de que Sakura sí lo quisiera como él lo hacía?

\- Li… Joven Li, ¿se siente bien?

\- Ah sí, disculpe, me distraje

\- Entiendo, por un momento pensé que no aceptaba mis disculpas.

\- De ninguna manera señora Kinomoto. Antes bien, agradezco que haya tenido este gesto conmigo y me permitiera conocer sus razones.

\- De todo corazón te pido perdón y espero que algún día pueda compensar el daño que les hice a ti y a mi hija

Shaoran no supo qué decir ante estas palabras, lastimosamente sentía que ya había pasado demasiada agua bajo el puente y pensar en volver a empezar como si nada hubiese sucedido era demasiado ingenuo.

\- Gracias señora Kinomoto, y si me disculpa, pasaré a ver al señor Amamya, ya mañana regreso a China y quisiera aprovechar el tiempo.

Nadeshiko solo asintió con una sonrisa que era exactamente a aquella sonrisa cálida que tenía Sakura. Shaoran le devolvió el gesto haciendo una reverencia ante ella y desapareció de la vista de la mujer por los pasillos del hospital

\- Shaoran, hijo, que bueno que pudiste venir – saludaba amablemente el anciano aunque con una sonrisa cansada, evidencia de la difícil situación que había experimentado

\- Señor Amamya – dijo Shaoran acercándose y haciendo una reverencia ante él

\- No sé cuántas veces debo pedirte que me llames solo Masaki

\- Y usted ya sabe lo que pienso al respecto, no podría faltarle al respeto de esa manera y no sabe lo mucho que me alegro al verle en mejor estado

\- Ah, muchacho, soy un hueso duro de roer

Shaoran sonrió a la par con el abuelo

\- Dime, qué tal todo por acá, ¿te has sentido cómodo en Japón?

\- Si Señor, he tratado de estar al pendiente de todo lo que sucede en la oficina y todo va muy bien

\- Ya veo… Yamazaki – dijo dirigiéndose a su amable asistente – asegura la puerta por favor

El ambiente se tornó serio de pronto. Y Yamazaki ayudó al anciano a cambiar la posición de la cama para quedar un poco más incorporado.

\- Shaoran, me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir, pues tengo un asunto importante que tratar contigo

El muchacho asintió en silencio, atento a las palabras del anciano.

\- Con este último episodio he podido percatarme de lo vulnerable de mi estado de salud, así que necesito dejar algunos asuntos claros antes de que… Bueno, ustedes entiendes, lo inevitable suceda

Ambos jóvenes seguían en silencio pero era obvia la expresión de tristeza en sus rostros.

\- En todo caso, Shaoran, tengo que ser sincero contigo. El motivo por el que te ofrecí mi ayuda es, en parte, lo que te manifesté en un principio, un asunto de honor y de gratitud hacia tu abuelo; pero también es un respaldo para mi empresa.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con un respaldo?

\- Para nadie es un secreto que las empresas Li fueron por muchos años garantía de solidez en el mercado asiático. He estado haciendo un estudio exhaustivo durante los últimos meses y el comportamiento de la empresa ha hecho que poco a poco se vaya recuperando la confianza de los inversionistas y del mercado en general, lo que la proyecta como una de las mejores en el continente a lo largo de algunos años. Como ustedes saben, el mercado es muy voluble y no sabemos a futuro qué pueda ocurrir que pueda afectar Industrias Amamya, es por eso que necesito un respaldo que pueda ser nuestro apoyo en caso de un revés financiero. Por eso te necesito aquí en este momento, Shaoran

\- Entiendo muy bien y claro que estaré para apoyarlo. Es gracias a usted que ahora estamos en una mejor condición y seguimos recuperándonos

\- No todo el crédito es mío y lo sabes, has trabajado como pocos pueden hacerlo y tienes un talento nato para los negocios. Entonces, ¿estarías dispuesto a apoyarme en esto? No quiero imponerte nada

\- De ninguna manera es una imposición. En cualquier caso, es lo menos que podría hacer después de todo lo bueno que han hecho por mí.

El anciano sonrió – Muy bien, ¿entonces no te molestaría hacer un acuerdo legal conmigo?

\- Solo dígame dónde debo firmar.

\- Gracias, hijo. Sabía que podía contar contigo.

Terminada la reunión, Shaoran salió rumbo a su hotel. Muchas ideas cruzaban por su cabeza pero dos eran predominantes; una de ellas lo que le había dicho a Sakura, aunque racionalmente sabía que era lo mejor, su corazón le gritaba que debía ser sincero; y por otro lado, el acuerdo firmado con Masaki, no se arrepentía, solo deseaba que no se hiciera efectivo, pero ni él mismo habría podido calcular en ese momento las implicaciones de aquel compromiso.

 **Hola a todos queridos lectores!**

 **No puedo empezar sin darles mis mas sentidos agradecimientos, cada palabra de aliento que me han brindado me ha llegado a lo profundo del corazón. Muchas gracias**

 **Por otro lado, esta vez atribuiré mi retraso a Harry Potter jejejeje, para dar contexto les contaré un secretillo: Nunca había visto Harry Potter, ¡NUNCA! sinceramente es muy raro que una película (que no sea romántica o histórica) me atrape como para merecer mi atención por dos horas o más como en el caso de estas, y gracias al amor por esta saga de Mis queridas Florecita y Eli, me dio curiosidad y aproveché el maratón de esta semana y heme aquí, toda una fanática más jejejeje el caso es que dejaba de escribir por prestar atención y por eso me demoré un poquillo más, pero aquí está**

 **Espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews, ya saben lo mucho que los aprecio y que amo leerlos. Perdón por no haber contestado hasta ahora pero el motivo es el mismo jejeje**

 **Un abrazote enormeeeee y nuevamente mis agradecimentos.**

 **Ale-San**


	19. ESPERANZAS

**CAPÍTULO 19**

 **ESPERANZAS**

Por fin aterrizaba de nuevo en Hong Kong, allí lo esperaba como siempre, su mentor y fiel amigo, Wei. Verlo, era para él suficiente para sentirse en casa, pues cuando regresó a Hong Kong hacía año y medio, fue a la mansión donde vivió prácticamente toda su vida y su corazón se estrujó al ver que aquel majestuoso lugar no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido. A pesar de no contar con la opulencia de antes ni empleados a diestra y siniestra, se veía ordenada.

Llamó al timbre de la casa y esperó con paciencia a que alguien pudiera abrirle pero nadie llegó. Timbró de nuevo, imaginaba que por lo menos uno o dos empleados todavía estarían allí y teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del lugar, quizá era ese el motivo de la tardanza.

Pocos minutos pasaron cuando una mujer de avanzada edad se presentó en la puerta principal y su rostro solo pudo mostrar sorpresa mezclada con sincera felicidad al ver a su querido niño en la puerta, el mismo a quien le preparaba pastelillos de chocolate todos los días.

La mujer se acercó y abrazó al muchacho quien la recibió con cariño, pero en de un momento a otro la mujer se separó de él y con toda la rapidez que podía, se adentró en la mansión.

No mucho rato después, ingresó de nuevo, pero esta vez acompañada con su muy querido amigo, Wei. El hombre se acercó tímidamente, como si no diera crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, con lentitud retiró sus anteojos, los limpió y trató de enfocar en la persona frente a él

\- De verdad… Ha regresado, joven Shaoran

Shaoran soltó su maleta, se acercó y abrazó al anciano que por supuesto correspondió al gesto con todo el cariño que un padre pudiera tenerle a un hijo y la emoción de verlo regresar a casa.

\- Rápido Ying, llama a Lili y dile que prepare las habitaciones del joven Shaoran y nosotros nos encargaremos de prepararle una deliciosa cena, no sabe lo mucho que me alegra verle de nuevo. Por favor, deje su equipaje y venga conmigo.

Shaoran siguió a ambos ancianos, los dos habían sido su compañía desde que tenía memoria y se sentía inmensamente feliz de verlos nuevamente, aun cuando la gran mayoría de empleados ya no estaban, allí permanecían ellos, al píe del cañón ayudando a que el lugar que había sido su hogar no cayera en la ruina total.

El ambarino los acompañó a la cocina donde hablaron de todo lo que había sucedido durante su ausencia, el hecho de que su padre estuviera en una clínica de rehabilitación debido a una crisis que por poco lo había matado y como de todo el batallón de empleados que había allí, solo quedaban ellos dos y la nieta de la anciana Ying que les apoyaba en las labores.

Desde ese momento, Wei se encargaba de cuidar de él como si de un adolescente se tratara, se preocupaba de sus comidas y de todo lo que fuera necesario, como en este momento que le esperaba en el aeropuerto presto a llevarlo a la oficina como lo hacía todos los días. Era la única persona en quien podía confiar, él sabía sobre Sakura y todo lo que había pasado en Japón, escuchaba con paciencia a Shaoran sin juzgarlo. Sin duda alguna, la presencia de aquel hombre sabio era una bendición para su vida.

\- Joven Shaoran, y ¿qué tal estuvo su viaje? – preguntó Wei mientras conducía hacia el edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas

\- Muy bien, Wei

\- ¿El señor Amamya se encuentra mejor?

\- Afortunadamente, sí. Los médicos dieron un muy buen parte y excelentes pronósticos de recuperación.

\- Me alegra oír eso, recuerdo que el señor siempre fue muy amable con nosotros.

En ese momento el teléfono de Shaoran notificaba el ingreso de un mensaje

 _\- "Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje, ¿llegaste bien?" S.K_

Una sonrisa se dibujó instantáneamente en el rostro de Shaoran, acto que Wei notó de inmediato y sonrió también, aun cuando su joven amo no dijera nada, sabía perfectamente a qué se debía.

 _\- "Sí, estuvo muy bien afortunadamente. Ahora voy camino a la oficina. Gracias por escribir" Li_

 _\- "Prometí que lo haría y sabes que cumplo mis promesas" Sak_

 _\- "Claro que lo recuerdo muy bien, es una de sus mejores cualidades señorita Kinomoto"_

 _\- "Me parece maravilloso que lo recuerdes"_

 _\- "¿Y tú? ¿Pudiste descansar? Me sentí culpable por no dejarte hacerlo debidamente"_

 _\- "No te preocupes, sabes que caigo como roca cuando de dormir se trata"_

 _\- "Eso también lo recuerdo"_

Estaba totalmente inmerso en la conversación cuando escuchó la voz de Wei que lo llamaba

\- Joven Shaoran, como puede ver, ya estamos aquí

El muchacho se mostró decepcionado. Tomó por última vez su teléfono.

\- _"Acabo de llegar a la empresa, ¿te molesta si hablamos después?"_

 _\- "No te preocupes, mi abuelo te envía saludos"_

 _\- "Gracias, cuídate por favor"_

Shaoran suspiró resignado, organizó su corbata y tomó su portafolio antes de salir del auto. 

\- Gracias por traerme, Wei

\- De nada, joven Shaoran. ¿A qué hora desea que pase por usted?

\- No lo sé, no tengo planeado quedarme hasta tarde, puedo tomar un taxi

\- De ninguna manera, yo vendré por usted cuando así lo indique

Shaoran sonrió

\- Gracias Wei, sé que siempre puedo contar contigo

\- Estaré atento a su llamado

El joven asintió y empezó a subir la escalinata que lo llevaría a la entrada principal a la vista de muchos de los empleados que llegaban de su hora de almuerzo. Quienes estaban en el camino de su jefe hacían una reverencia pero no esperaban que aquel día el ambarino les respondiera con una pequeña sonrisa. Algo muy bueno tenía que estarle pasando al jefe para que estuviera de ese humor.

Todos lo notaron en su camino a la oficina, desde la recepcionista hasta el personal de seguridad, las secretarias y mensajeros y su secretaria personal lo miró extrañado cuando le preguntó qué tal estaba su día y le dijo que podía tomarse la tarde.

\- Bienvenido Shaoran – Dijo Akiho alegremente cuando ingresó a su oficina

\- Ah, hola Akiho, ¿qué tal te fue durante mi ausencia?

\- Muy bien, no tenerte respirándome en la nuca pidiéndome los informes y cotizaciones es bastante liberador

\- ¿Así de malo soy?

\- No, querido. Eres peor

Shaoran rio suavemente

\- Ahora sí, cuéntame qué fue lo que te pasó que tienes la empresa revolucionada

\- No sé a qué te refieres

\- Todos hablan de eso, al parecer tu cara de limón se quedó en Tokio y ha llegado un nuevo jefe

\- Son exageraciones

\- Shaoran, eres el ogro de la empresa. No es un secreto ni siquiera para ti

\- Ok, lo admito. Pero no creo que sea para tanto el hecho de haber saludado a los empleados de mi empresa.

\- En fin, ¿qué tal tu viaje?

\- Todo muy bien – sonrió – Muy bien, sí

Akiho lo observó en silencio y sonrió, sin importar lo que hubiese sucedido se alegraba de ver un poco a ese Shaoran de antes.

Sakura suspiró al ver su teléfono. Por un muy breve momento se sintió como si hablara con el Shaoran de antes, el que conocía y de quien se enamoró.

\- Me prometí a mí mismo que al décimo suspiro preguntaría qué es lo que te pasa – comentó el abuelo Amamya sonriendo a su nieta

La castaña sacudió la cabeza – No es nada, abuelo. Perdóname, he estado totalmente distraída, dime ¿necesitas algo?

\- Siempre he dicho que tu sonrisa es curativa para mí, ¿qué tal si me regalas una?

Automáticamente la chica sonrió, su abuelo siempre buscaría la forma de animarla… Era solo que se sentía ansiosa, después de que Shaoran dejara su apartamento la tarde anterior se sintió miserable, su cabeza se llenó de ideas fatalistas y se sentó frente a la chimenea a beber y escuchar canciones tristes como si su vida dependiera de ello; en un momento indeterminado en medio de la noche, se levantó y pasó frente a uno de los espejos que decoraban la sala.

Se asustó al ver el reflejo. Más allá del maquillaje corrido y su cabello despeinado, no podía reconocer su reflejo. Esa no era ella, nunca había sido derrotista y siempre había aprendido a luchar con coraje por lo que quería y estaba segura que quería a Shaoran, lucharía por él, desde el principio, siendo la amiga que él fue para ella, dándose tiempo de reconocerse y aunque estuvieran tan lejos el uno del otro, aprovecharía cada pequeña oportunidad.

\- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde Sakura Kinomoto y no nos daremos por vencidas antes de tiempo – dijo determinada a ese reflejo en el espejo.

Así que recogió las botellas del piso y por fin se dispuso a descansar. Estar en un hospital con resaca no era el peor escenario, por lo menos no sufriría por el ruido. Sonrió para sí misma y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Ahora, sentada frente a su abuelo tratando de mantener una conversación decente, observaba con ansias su celular, esperando que Shaoran recordara escribirle pero una voz que reconocía muy bien irrumpió en el ambiente

\- ¡Tomoyo! – exclamó Sakura con evidente felicidad al ver a su prima asomar por la puerta con la misma gracia y elegancia que siempre la había caracterizado

\- Sakurita, que bueno verte.

Ambas primas se abrazaron con cariño para posteriormente la amatista acercarse a su abuelo

\- Abuelo, perdóname, casi no puedo llegar por el clima… Ha sido terrible, retrasos en los vuelos, aeropuertos cerrados… Dicen que hay un frente helado moviéndose por el pacífico o algo parecido

\- Tranquila hija, me alegro mucho de verte, cuéntame ¿qué tal tu vida en Italia?

Ambos empezaron a conversar sobre la nueva vida de Tomoyo y Sakura podía ver lo cambiada que estaba, porque antes también era igual de amable y dulce, pero ahora fluía con mayor naturalidad y su mirada reflejaba tranquilidad. Definitivamente se veía feliz.

\- _"Espero no estar interrumpiéndote"_ Leyó en su teléfono en cuanto este vibró. Su corazón empezó a latir como loco, recordaba sus años de adolescencia y sonrió de inmediato

\- _"No te preocupes, estoy en el hospital, Tommy acaba de llegar"_

 _\- "Excelente compañía, por favor salúdame a Tomoyo. ¿Cómo sigue el señor Amamya?"_

 _\- "Él está muy bien, le darán el alta mañana. Y con gusto le daré tus saludos a Tomoyo"_

La aludida, por su parte, a pesar de continuar la conversación con su abuelo se había percatado de lo que estaba sucediendo y adoraba ver de nuevo esa sonrisa en el rostro de su querida amiga, había sido testigo de primera mano en el sufrimiento de Sakura y estaría a favor de cualquier cosa que la hiciera sonreír así… Aunque presentía que se trataba de lo mismo que le había arrebatado la sonrisa antes.

En ese momento, dos de los médicos ingresaron y les pidió salir para hacer un chequeo general.

\- Abuelo, estaremos en la cafetería, regresaremos pronto – se despidió la amatista besando en la frente a su abuelo.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Tomoyo tomó del brazo a Sakura – Me vas a contar todo, ahora mismo

\- No sé de qué hablas – respondió la ojiverde con una sonrisita disimulada.

\- Sí que lo sabes Sakura Kinomoto, te conozco más que nadie en este mundo

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó de nuevo y ahí estaba, aquella sonrisa y atención total a su teléfono.

\- _"Es una excelente noticia"_

 _\- "¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?"_

 _\- "La verdad es que sí, ya salí de mi trabajo, hacía un muy buen tiempo que no salía y podía ver el atardecer, pero hoy quiero estar en mi casa y tener una buena cena"_

 _\- "No olvido que eres excelente en la cocina"_

 _\- "Hace un buen tiempo no cocino, pero alguien lo hace por mí"_

Akiho, fue el nombre que se vino a la cabeza de Sakura, seguramente ella le prepararía la cena y…

\- Hey, ¿qué pasó? Te veías muy contenta mientras me ignorabas – reclamó Tomoyo

Sakura suspiró, se sentaron en la cafetería y le explicó mostrándole los mensajes.

\- Sakurita, creo que solo estás suponiendo cosas, debes dejar de hacer eso.

\- Entonces quieres que le pregunte "¿tu novia te espera con la cena?" me muero Tomoyo, no puedo hacerlo

\- A ver, presta – le quitó el teléfono de las manos ante la mirada aterrada de Sakura y empezó a teclear

\- ¡Tomoyo, no! – la castaña trataba infructuosamente de quitarle el aparato.

\- Es una simple pregunta la que estoy haciendo, no quiero verte como alma en pena pensando una cantidad de cosas que quizá no estén pasando.

Sakura leyó

\- _"Que bueno, ¿tienes un compañero de apartamento que te ayude en la cocina?" –_ fue la pregunta hecha por Tomoyo

El sonido del teléfono indicaba que Shaoran había respondido a la pregunta hecha

\- _"No… Es una amable señora que se encarga de los quehaceres del hogar, no tengo tiempo para arreglar ni nada de eso y sabes que odio el desorden"_

La castaña suspiró aliviada y le enseñó a Tomoyo la respuesta

\- ¿Ves? Preguntar es mucho más simple que andar suponiendo cosas

\- Gracias Tommy

\- Señoritas – interrumpió una enfermera – la revisión de los médicos a su abuelo ha terminado.

\- Muchas gracias, iremos para allá – respondió amablemente Tomoyo – Oye Sakurita, ¿alguien viene a relevarte ahora?

\- Sí, Touya pasará la noche con el abuelo

\- ¿Qué te parece entonces si cenamos con Mei? Tengo muchos deseos de verla

\- Igual yo, hablé con ella temprano pero por su trabajo no ha podido pasar

\- Está decidido entonces, tendremos una maravillosa noche de chicas – dijo Tomoyo guiñando un ojo

Shaoran se encontraba en su cuarto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estaba interesado en revisar documentos, cifras y gráficas. Había estado con un inusual buen humor durante toda la tarde y sabía perfectamente a qué… O a quién se debía aquel cambio de ánimo.

El último mensaje recibido había sido hace media hora, donde Sakura le contaba que se reuniría con sus amigas, así que no tuvo ningún interés en interrumpir tan esperado encuentro. Sabía lo mucho que se querían las tres y pensaba en la felicidad de su prima también.

Sus ojos se estaban cerrando a pesar de ser solo las 7:30 pm, pero su descanso fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta.

\- Adelante – dijo él sin levantarse

\- Joven Shaoran, el señor Hiragizawa se encuentra aquí.

El ambarino se levantó en el acto organizando un poco su ropa – Dile que ya bajo Wei, puede esperarme en el estudio

Cuando Shaoran ingresó al lugar, encontró a Eriol sentado frente a la chimenea sosteniendo un vaso de whiskey.

\- Hiragizawa – dijo al entrar sacando a su amigo de su distracción

\- Ah, Shaoran, me tomé el atrevimiento de servirme un trago

\- No te preocupes, estás en tu casa. ¿Ya cenaste?

\- Aún no

Shaoran comunicó a una de las empleadas para que prepararan un lugar para su invitado

\- ¿Cómo te fue en Europa?

\- Bien – respondió el inglés con un toque de decepción

\- ¿Aún no hablas con ella?

\- No, no logro encontrar la manera de sincerarme con Tomoyo, por ahora me conformo con tenerla cerca

Shaoran lo miró teniendo en cuenta la ironía de sus palabras.

\- Cerca emocionalmente, Shaoran – aclaró el inglés – pero mejor cuéntame, ¿qué tal el viaje a Japón?

\- Muy bien, afortunadamente el señor Amamya se está recuperando

\- ¿Y Sakura?

Una casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en el rostro del ambarino seguido por una risa del inglés a su lado

\- Estás tan jodido

\- Estamos jodidos, amigo

\- Tomoyo ya me había dicho que se encontraron allá, por eso vine, quería saber cómo estás al respecto

\- No te negaré que cuando la vi todo se removió dentro de mí, solo quería abrazarla y no soltarla nunca…

\- Lobito romántico – dijo el otro con ironía

\- Vete al carajo Eriol, si viniste a burlarte bien puedes…

\- Ya, ya… Además, tampoco estoy en posición de hacerlo. Y dime, ¿pudieron hablar?

\- Sí, ella me pidió perdón y yo le dije que no era necesario, y aquí la mayor de las estupideces. Le dije que ya la había superado

\- ¿Que hiciste qué? – pregunto Eriol incorporándose en su silla

\- Lo sé, me sentí de lo peor después. Pero creo que era una oportunidad para dejar las cosas en los mejores términos, habría sido muy incómodo decirle "Hey Sakura, ¿recuerdas que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti? ¡Sorpresa! No he podido olvidarte, ocupas todos mis pensamientos y quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo" Por Dios, sufriría un colapso ahí mismo.

\- Eres tan exagerado. Pero no tenías necesidad de decirle eso

\- En ese momento lo sentí así, no quiero volver a estar en ese estado de vulnerabilidad

\- El amor nos hace vulnerables, siempre. No puedes simplemente pensar que al amar a alguien seguirás siendo el mismo; estarás a merced de tus sentimientos y emociones, no volverás a ver la vida de la misma manera y eso… Es algo invaluable.

\- Ok Lord Byron, cálmate, esta abstinencia te está volviendo loco.

Eriol sonrió – Lo sé, estoy peor de lo que piensas. Y para la muestra de lo que te decía anteriormente estoy yo. Antes los sentimientos eran algo risible para mí, solo me interesaba satisfacer mis necesidades y pasar un buen rato, pero por primera vez en mi vida contemplo la posibilidad de compartir el resto de mi vida con una persona a quien pueda amar y hacer feliz

\- ¡Entonces, díselo!

\- No estás en posición de decirme eso Pinocho

El sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de ambos

\- Joven Shaoran, joven Hiragizawa, pueden pasar al comedor, la cena está servida

El ambarino palmeó la espalda de su amigo – Vamos, la comida de Wei puede mejorar hasta el peor de los días.

Era media noche cuando logró escuchar el insistente repique de su teléfono, no lograba entender quién demonios podría estar llamando a esa hora a menos que fuera una emergencia

Se levantó entre asustado y adormilado y encontró el nombre de Sakura en la pantalla, era una videollamada. Terminó de despertarse de golpe y contestó

Cuando lo hizo, se escuchaban risas de fondo y la imagen no se quedaba quieta en su lugar, hasta que apareció ella en su rango de visión. Estaba un poco despeinada, sus mejillas rojas y un poco más desinhibida que de costumbre, sin duda estaba ebria.

\- _¡Hola Shaoran!_ – Saludaba agitando alegremente su mano como niña pequeña y arrastraba las palabras– _Apuesto a que alguna vez has jugado verdad o reto, ¿no es así? ¡Pues, adivina! Este es mi reto, según este par de locas_ – las mostró en la pantalla – _Yo no soy capaz de llamarte y decirte que… Que tú… Que yo… Verás, nosotros…_

\- _¡Ya Sakura, dilo!_ – Se escuchó el grito de las otras dos –

\- _Ya, ya… Como decía… Tú… Bueno, yo_ …

En ese momento solo pudo notar como el teléfono caía y un golpe seco de fondo, seguido por las carcajadas histéricas de Tomoyo y Meiling

\- ¡Sakura! Sakura, ¿estás bien?

Meiling se dejó ver en la pantalla – _Está muy borracha, se quedó dormida primito._

\- Mei, no deberían beber así

\- _¡Estamos celebrando, Shaoran! ¿Sabes hace cuánto no estábamos juntas?_

\- Lo sé, solo… Cuídala… Cuídense. ¿Ya puedo colgar?

\- _Claro que sí, te quiero_ – dijo su prima plasmando un beso en el teléfono antes de colgar.

Shaoran negaba con su cabeza y sonreía al pensar en tan absurda situación. Aunque estuviera lejos, tener a Sakura en su vida era como una bocanada de aire fresco que definitivamente necesitaba.

El frío la despertó, estaba en la alfombra de la sala con su pijama y una pequeña manta cubriéndola. Acostada en el sofá, estaba Tomoyo y del otro lado, Meiling. El lugar era un completo desastre, no se emborrachaba de esa manera desde la secundaria y no lograba recordar con claridad lo sucedido la noche anterior.

La alarma de su teléfono empezó a sonar y no lograba ubicar el aparato en cuestión antes que sus amigas despertaran. Definitivamente había sido una noche muy loca.

Cuando por fin pudo ubicar su teléfono lo tomó y llevó a la cocina donde se dispuso a preparar café. Era justo y necesario para espabilarse un poco. No prepararía desayuno esa mañana, más bien pediría a algún lugar un desayuno delicioso para ella y sus amigas.

El café estuvo listo y tomó su taza, se recostó en la barra y empezó a revisar su celular. Sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba cuando vio que pasada la 1 am había hecho una videollamada a Shaoran. Escupió el café que recién había tomado despertando con el escándalo a Meiling que se levantó sosteniendo su cabeza y tambaleándose por la sala

\- Mei, mei… Dime qué demonios hice anoche, por qué aparece que hice una videollamada a Shaoran, ¿tú logras recordar algo?

La morena recogió su cabello en una coleta y le sonrió con malicia. No dijo nada, solo avanzó y se sirvió una taza de café con una tranquilidad pasmosa mientras Sakura estaba a punto de colapsar

\- ¡Meiling!

\- Ya, tranquila… Solo jugamos verdad o reto – dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si se tratara de la cosa más sencilla

Sakura palideció – No, no, no, no… por favor, no me digas que… ¿Qué le dije? ¿Qué hice?

Meiling estalló en carcajadas – Espérame un momento – La morena dejó su taza sobre la barra y se dirigió a la sala donde despertó a Tomoyo en medio de su búsqueda. Después de levantar cojines y parte de los residuos que habían quedado, pudo encontrar su móvil

\- Mira, aquí – le extendió el aparato enseñándole un video de lo que había acontecido

El rostro de Sakura pasó de estar completamente rojo a pálido, se sintió morir al ver el espectáculo bochornoso que había protagonizado ¿qué pensaría Shaoran de ella? Habían estado un buen tiempo lejos el uno del otro como para que ella brindara un show tan deprimente como ese.

\- ¡Me quiero morir, me quiero morir Mei!

\- Jajaja no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo se trata de Shaoran, él sabrá entender que solo nos divertíamos

\- ¿Y si le hubiese dicho algo más? Imagina donde no me quede dormida, por Dios, que vergüenza

\- Ya, ya… No pasó nada, solo nos divertimos mucho.

Sakura sonrió – Eso es cierto, no saben cuánto las extrañaba… Me entristece tener que irme

\- ¿segura que solo estarás una semana?

\- Sí, tengo una reunión con el comité de revisiones para el paso final antes de presentar mi tesis.

\- Y dime que después de eso regresarás, por favor

\- No lo sé Mei – dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros – Creo que nada está escrito aun, veremos cómo continúan las cosas, la salud del abuelo, si puedo ser más útil a la compañía aquí o allá

\- Bueno, en realidad lo único que me importa es que ustedes sean felices.

\- Y tú Mei, tu felicidad es muy importante para nosotras

\- Lo sé, Sak… - Respondió la morena con una sonrisa comprensiva – en realidad me siento tranquila con mi vida tal y como va, supongo que en algún momento me llegará la hora de conocer a alguien, enamorarme, estrellarme contra el mundo… Pase lo que pase sé que ustedes estarán ahí y ese pensamiento me hace feliz.

Sakura abrazó a su amiga, ella tenía razón, sin importar lo que pasara o las grandes distancias que las separaran, era una amistad que cruzaba todas las fronteras y que a pesar de las vueltas de la vida, siempre se encontrarían para tomarse de la mano y prestar un hombro en el cual apoyarse. Tomoyo y Meiling, eran, sin lugar a dudas, su hogar.

Shaoran solía encerrarse en su oficina sin que nadie pudiera molestarlo, solo Yamazaki, Eriol y Akiho, tenían plena libertad para acercarse en cualquier momento. De lo contrario, su secretaria, Ting, tenía instrucciones claras de no permitir que nadie interrumpiera la paz de su jefe cuando de analizar contratos y alianzas se trataba.

El sonido de su celular lo interrumpió

\- Maldita sea – masculló para él mismo – olvidé apagarlo

Lo desbloqueó para encontrarse con un mensaje de Sakura que de inmediato hizo desaparecer su ceño fruncido y su creciente enojo por la interrupción

\- _"Shaoran, lamento muchísimo lo sucedido anoche, sé que no es ninguna justificación pero no estaba en mis cabales. Por favor disculpa"_

El ambarino sonrió, la verdad es que lo sucedido la noche anterior con la accidentada llamada había sido algo bastante divertido, pero sí podía imaginarse cómo se estaba torturando Sakura por lo sucedido, quería asegurarse de que todo estaría bien, así que le devolvería el favor

Sakura, mientras tanto, se estaba cepillando los dientes y había dejado el teléfono a un lado después de enviar el mensaje, de repente, la pantalla se iluminó con la foto de perfil de Shaoran

\- ¡Diablos, diablos, diablos! – empezó a mascullar tratando de verse un poco presentable pero solo lograba crear un desastre peor dejando caer lo que encontraba a su pasó, enredándose con su bata – maldita sea, hoy no, ¡ahora no! – su torpeza era algo que le jugaba totalmente en contra

Salió del baño, se peinó un poco y contestó

\- Ho-Hola… Shaoran – ahora estaba tartamudeando… ¡Lindo!

El ambarino le sonrió al instante…

 _Por Dios, había olvidado lo guapo que se ve con lentes –_ Pensó Sakura, tratando de disimular la expresión de idiota que debía haber puesto al verlo y al mismo tiempo conservar el equilibrio, pues podría jurar que sus rodillas habían flaqueado ante semejante visión.

\- _Buenos días Sakura, espero que estés mejor_

La castaña cerró sus ojos visiblemente avergonzada.

\- ¡Shaoran, perdóname! Estaba literalmente loca anoche, actué sin pensar

\- _No tienes de qué preocuparte, por eso te llamo. No pasó nada de lo que debas avergonzarte_

\- No cambias, siempre buscando la manera de hacerme sentir mejor

\- _Solo no quiero que te preocupes por nimiedades, es todo. Pero ¿estás bien?_

\- Sí, lo que tengo de torpe se compensa con mi enorme capacidad de resistir una resaca. Aquí estoy, como nueva.

El ambarino sonrió – _Tienes razón, te ves muy bien_

La castaña agachó su rostro tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, a veces se sentía ridícula por sus reacciones de adolescente.

\- _Bueno, lastimosamente tengo que dejarte, estoy revisando unos documentos que no me dan espera._

\- Gracias Shaoran… Y la próxima vez, ¿me dejas ver tu oficina? Muero de curiosidad de ver la empresa en que trabajas.

El ambarino empezó a entrar en pánico, no se había percatado que en su oficina había varios elementos con el slogan de industrias Li, definitivamente tenía que pensar un poco más antes de actuar.

\- _Hecho, hablaremos luego, ¿te parece?_

\- Cuídate, Shaoran – se despidió la castaña con una sonrisa

Shaoran suspiró aliviado, sí había sido bastante torpe al no percatarse de ese pequeño detalle, afortunadamente la distracción de Sakura había sido su cómplice perfecto en esta ocasión. Frunció el ceño. Ahora más que nunca y a causa del nuevo convenio firmado con Masaki Amamya era imperativo mantener el secreto.

 **Hola de nuevo!**

 **No puedo escribir mucho, así que dejaré este capitulillo ligero antes de retomar la trama principal. Espero les guste! gracias por sus reviews, los quiero montones!**

 **besos y abrazos**

 **Ale-San**


	20. MOMENTOS

**CAPÍTULO 20**

 **MOMENTOS**

Seis meses después

\- _"Lo logré, lo logré" –_ Leyó Shaoran en la pantalla de su teléfono acompañado de una foto con la expresión de absoluta felicidad de Sakura mostrando su trabajo de grado con el que por fin conseguía su doctorado

Shaoran sonrió, sabía lo mucho que se había esforzado e incluso le había dado su ayuda en algunos momentos y por fin lo había logrado.

\- Sé que te aburro con detalles, amigo mío, pero esto es importante y lo sabes – Dijo Eriol

El ambarino miró a su amigo un poco consternado, por un momento se transportó y olvidó por completo dónde estaba.

\- Perdón, perdón… Retomemos

\- Vamos por un café primero, te necesito bien despierto para esto. Y oye – le dijo asegurándose que nadie más escuchara – tendré que darle a Sakura un horario para que pueda escribirte

\- No le digas nada, es solo que está feliz, logró que su tesis fuera aprobada y quería compartirlo conmigo, solo eso

\- Que buena noticia. De verdad me alegro por eso, pero en serio amigo. Estamos hablando de millones aquí y consiguiendo esto, por fin la empresa alcanzará el primer lugar.

Shaoran suspiró – Tienes razón. Tendrás toda mi atención, le explicaré la situación.

\- Lo siento Shaoran, será solo por unos días, luego continuarás con tu idilio telefónico

El castaño rio, a su amigo se le ocurrían las cosas más extrañas.

\- _"Sakura, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra este gran logro. ¿podríamos conversar con calma más tarde? Estoy un poco ocupado y cuando logre terminar esta reunión será de madrugada allá… Quizá mañana temprano ¿te parece bien?"_

La respuesta tardó en llegar. Shaoran miraba insistentemente su teléfono, pues no quería que Sakura malinterpretara su mensaje. En momentos como ese, la distancia le parecía terriblemente exasperante

\- _No te preocupes, entiendo que estás en tu trabajo, disculpa si interrumpí_.

Ahora sí se sentía de lo peor. Así que encontró una manera de resolverlo todo.

\- Eriol, espérame un momento. – Dijo Shaoran antes de dirigirse a su secretaria

\- Ting, necesito que hagas algo por mí y es urgente. Son las 8:30 pm en New York, ubica una floristería y encárgate de conseguir un ramo de flores, asegúrate de que tengan lirios y rosas. Los enviarás a esta dirección y que escriban este mensaje – Tomó un pedazo de papel donde escribió la dirección, el nombre de Sakura y la nota que debía tener el ramo – Creo que no es necesario aclarar que esto es totalmente confidencial. Confío en ti

\- No se preocupe Señor Li, todo se hará como usted dice.

Ahora, más tranquilo, Shaoran regresó a su reunión. Quizá sería algo exagerado o quizás no, en ese momento solo quería hacer sentir a la castaña que estaba con ella, aunque la distancia y las circunstancias no lo permitieran.

Sakura miró con algo de tristeza su teléfono y el mensaje en que Shaoran le pedía que hablaran luego. Definitivamente odiaba esa situación, quizá si estuviera en Japón, la distancia sería menos significativa y podría hacer más. Si bien la tecnología y redes sociales ayudaban mucho a mantener el contacto, era en momentos como este, cuando deseaba tenerlo cerca y compartir su felicidad con él.

Durante los meses que habían pasado, sus conversaciones se hacían cada vez más extensas y durante varios momentos del día, hablaban de todo y nada a la vez; de sus vidas, trabajo, la tesis de Sakura, su familia y cualquier pequeñez que les sucediera, lo percibía tan cercano que se sentía realmente feliz.

Aquel día había estado en la última junta de revisión exponiendo su proyecto y lo había logrado, la primera persona a quien se lo había contado era a Shaoran, pero olvidaba que mientras allá era de noche, él apenas estaba empezando su jornada y quizá interrumpiría sus labores y hasta podría traerle problemas con sus jefes.

Miro su reloj, eran las 9 pm. Kero la observaba desde la sala moviendo su cola juguetonamente, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo abrazó; sin duda, él era su única compañía en ese momento. Yukito y Touya estaban en Hawái de vacaciones y por primera vez, se sintió realmente sola.

Pocos minutos después el portero del edificio notificaba la llegada de algo para ella. La muchacha se sorprendió, no era hora de traer el correo y no había pedido nada, así que esperó y no mucho tiempo después el timbre de su apartamento sonó.

Lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta fue un enorme ramo de flores con lirios blancos y rosas rojas y su corazón saltó de emoción. No podía pensar en ese momento en alguien que pudiera tener un detalle tan hermoso, adicionalmente una enorme caja de chocolates. Firmó el recibido e ingresó a su apartamento para ubicar las flores y encontró la nota.

\- _Sakura: Eres una mujer increíblemente fuerte, inteligente y valiente, quisiera poder decírtelo de frente, pero mientras eso sucede, solo quiero que sepas que me siento muy orgulloso de ti y que aunque la distancia no ayude, mientras tú lo permitas te acompañaré en cada uno de tus triunfos y te ayudaré en los momentos difíciles. Disfruta mucho este gran logro. Tu amigo. Li Shaoran_.

Al terminar de leer aquella nota, la castaña la estrechó contra su pecho. Definitivamente Shaoran siempre encontraría la manera de alegrarle la vida y aunque estuviera ocupado haría un espacio para ella.

El abuelo Masaki se encontraba recibiendo los resultados de los chequeos de rutina, su médico de cabecera estaba sentado frente a él y la expresión del galeno no se prestaba precisamente para darle ánimos

\- ¿Tal mal están? – preguntó el abuelo

El doctor Daisuke lo miró en silencio por un rato que se hizo eterno para el anciano

\- Masaki, no puedo mentirte, aparte de tu médico soy tu amigo y lo que veo aquí no es para nada alentador

\- Bueno, solo dime qué es lo que pasa

\- Si bien la cirugía y los procedimientos realizados a causa del infarto que sufriste tuvieron éxito en su momento, uno de los músculos cardiacos sufrió un daño considerable que era irreparable pero que se ha extendido más. De ahí la dificultad que tienes para respirar y la fatiga constante.

\- Y ¿qué tratamiento debo tener?

\- Todo lo que podría ayudarte ya lo estás haciendo, pero lastimosamente no ha funcionado con la efectividad que se requiere.

\- Arata, ve al grano por favor

\- Tu corazón dejará de funcionar muy pronto, Masaki

El hombre llevó la mano a su barbilla y se quedó en silencio, muchos pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza, pero si su amigo decía que quedaba poco tiempo, lo único que le quedaba por hacer, era dejar sus cosas en orden.

\- Siento mucho tener que darte tan malas noticias, amigo mío

\- No te preocupes Arata, la vida es un ciclo y yo ya estoy cumpliendo con el mío

\- Aun así, no está de más pedirte que sigas tomando tus medicamentos y tomes precauciones, no te sobre esfuerces y procura llevar una vida tranquila.

\- ¿Cómo será?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Cuando llegue el momento, ¿cómo será?

El doctor suspiró – No podría decirte con precisión, simplemente te sentirás cada vez más cansado por la poca oxigenación y posiblemente mientras estés durmiendo dejará de llegar oxígeno a tu cerebro

\- ¿Puedes decirme cuánto tiempo aproximado me queda?

El hombre volvió a revisar los estudios para calcular la magnitud del daño y hacer una proyección

\- Hablamos de unos tres meses.

\- ¿Puedo viajar?

\- No es recomendable, Masaki, sé a dónde quieres ir y son viajes muy pesados teniendo en cuenta tu condición

\- Ya veo – respondió el hombre, resignado

\- Masaki, ¿necesitas que hable con tu familia? Es necesario que tengas ciertos cuidados y yo…

\- No, no te preocupes, no vale la pena atormentarlos con eso, no soy un muchacho y ese día llegará cuando deba llegar. Amigo, gracias por tu sinceridad y por preocuparte por mí.

\- Debes procurar venir con regularidad por favor o si necesitas algo, iré a tu casa.

\- Gracias, Arato. Supongo que puedo irme ¿no?

El médico asintió y se acercó para darle la mano, ese tipo de noticias nunca eran agradables de dar y mucho menos a un amigo de tantos años, solo esperaba que el tiempo que le quedaba pudiera aprovecharlo para estar con los seres que amaba.

Cuando Masaki salió, llamó a su asistente, Misa

\- Misa, voy para la oficina, el Doctor Yamada estará allá en unos momentos, atiéndelo muy bien y garantiza que nuestra reunión sea completamente confidencial

\- _Sí, señor. Estaré atenta_.

Cuando salió del consultorio abordó su vehículo y pidió ser llevado a la empresa, empezaría a organizar todo lo necesario y eso incluía el último acuerdo que había firmado con Shaoran, ahora más que nunca resultaba realmente útil aquel documento y el apoyo de Shaoran.

El ambarino salió de la reunión totalmente agotado. Esa noche no tenía ni ánimos de conducir, afortunadamente estaba Wei para apoyarlo.

Estando en el vehículo encendió su teléfono y lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en el mensaje que Sakura le había enviado

\- _¡Gracias! No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste con este hermoso regalo, no puedo creer que aun recuerdes que amo los lirios-_ El mensaje iba acompañado de una foto donde aparecía ella, Kero y un enorme arreglo floral. Definitivamente debía felicitar a Ting por el excelente trabajo

\- Ya salí de la oficina, discúlpame nuevamente por no haberte escrito más. Espero que hayas descansado _._

\- _No puedo creer, ¿apenas vas a tu casa? Deben ser como… Las 10 pm. Debes estar agotado_

\- No lo negaré, en absoluto. Pero era algo realmente importante y no podía zafarme.

\- _Meiling me ha hablado de la posibilidad de demandar a tus jefes y yo la apoyo._

 _-_ No será necesario. Me tomaré el fin de semana y tendré unas pequeñas vacaciones en poco tiempo. Por cierto ¿cuándo será tu graduación?

\- _En un mes._ _Mis padres vendrán, el abuelo no puede porque es un viaje muy pesado y creo que Mei y Tomoyo también_

 _-_ Que bueno. ¿Estarás ocupada hoy?

\- _No, ahora sí soy libre como el viento. Creo que iré con Kero a Central Park aprovechando el maravilloso clima._

\- ¿Te molesta si te escribo en un rato? Quiero llegar a casa y estar en mejores condiciones.

\- _No te preocupes, escríbeme cuando quieras._

\- ¿Es la señorita Sakura? – preguntó Wei

\- Sí Wei, es que recibió su título de doctorado y estaba muy feliz pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado y hasta ahora pude hablar con ella.

\- Es una lástima, pero con toda seguridad usted le hizo llegar sus felicitaciones.

Shaoran sonrió – Y afortunadamente mi secretaria hizo un excelente trabajo.

\- Si me permite ser un poco impertinente, yo solo espero que usted y la señorita Sakura puedan tener otra oportunidad. Ambos lo merecen

\- Las cosas han sido complicadas entre nosotros, Wei. La verdad es que en este momento lo mejor es que seamos solo amigos.

\- Recuerde joven Shaoran, lo que esté destinado a ser, será… Por mucho que busquemos oponernos

Shaoran sonrió, cuánto daría porque las palabras de su querido amigo fueran ciertas y que él y Sakura pudiera encontrarse nuevamente en el camino.

No mucho tiempo después, llegaron a casa y Shaoran ingresó a su habitación, se había vuelto una práctica recurrente dedicar parte de sus noches, sin importar lo cansado que pudiera llegar para hablar con Sakura.

Pero aquella noche tenía algo importante que hacer.

Se comunicó con su hermana Fuutie para pedirle un favor muy especial.

Un mes después

\- Te ves tan hermosa Sakurita – decía tiernamente Tomoyo mientras la peinaba

\- Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Sak – completaba Meiling

\- Gracias chicas, no saben lo mucho que significa para mí el que se hayan tomado el trabajo de viajar hasta aquí

\- Ni lo menciones, me debían un buen tiempo de vacaciones, así que aproveché – dijo Meiling

\- Mei, deberías aprovechar para contactarte con tus primas

\- ¿Hablas de las hermanas de Shaoran?

\- Sí, tengo entendido que dos de ellas viven aquí en New York

\- Ah si… Creo que alguna vez Shaoran lo mencionó, bueno, es posible que las visite, hace muchos años no las veo

\- Son tan simpáticas y amables

\- ¿Volviste a hablar con ellas?

\- No, después de lo que sucedió con Shaoran no me sentí cómoda contactándolas, pero la verdad es que desde que vivo aquí he querido hacerlo

\- No se diga más, cuando yo logre hacerlo, vendrás conmigo

\- Gracias Mei

\- Sakurita ¿y mis tíos?

\- En el departamento de Touya, ellos querían quedarse en un hotel, pero Yukito insistió mucho, ya sabes cómo es, además el penthouse donde viven es enorme

\- Y este apartamento no está nada mal – reparaba Meiling

\- ¿En cuánto tiempo debemos estar allá?

\- Tenemos dos horas… O bueno, yo debo llegar primero, estaré dando el discurso principal

\- Me encargaré de hacer una transmisión en vivo para que el abuelo la pueda ver.

\- Eso sería grandioso, gracias Tommy

No mucho tiempo después, las chicas estuvieron listas para ir rumbo a uno de los campus de la universidad de Cornell, tardaron un poco a causa del tráfico pero aun así llegaron temprano. Poco a poco el auditorio empezó a llenarse tanto con los graduandos de diferentes niveles como con sus familiares y amigos.

\- Sakura, hija – llamó Nadeshiko tocando delicadamente su hombro – Estamos tan orgullosos de ti

\- Gracias mamá – respondió la castaña abrazando a Nadeshiko y posteriormente a su padre

\- Quién lo diría, un monstruo doctor – Dijo Touya en tono burlón

\- ¿Sabes algo? hoy es un día tan bonito que no me lo vas a arruinar con tus estupideces – respondió Sakura mientras Yukito reía por lo bajo

\- Ya no es una niña Touya – dijo su esposo

\- Lo sé Yuki, lo sé

Su familia se ubicó donde ya se encontraban Meiling y Tomoyo y poco tiempo después se dio inicio a la ceremonia.

Pasaron los discursos inaugurales por parte del rector de la universidad y el director de la Escuela de Relaciones Industriales y Laborales y dieron paso al discurso que pronunciaría Sakura

\- Damas y caballeros, a continuación, la señorita Sakura Kinomoto proveniente de Japón y que se recibe hoy como Doctora en relaciones industriales y laborales especialista en Recursos Humanos, con una calificación sobresaliente y que ha sido ejemplo de perseverancia nos acompaña con el discurso principal

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y Sakura empezó a acercarse al atril principal con el discurso en sus manos temblorosas y una sonrisa tímida, saludó cortésmente a cada uno de los miembros de la mesa principal y se dispuso a cumplir con su tarea.

Al estar frente al micrófono aclaró su garganta y fijó sus ojos en aquellas líneas que había releído muchas veces para no dar cabida al error. Las emociones estaban a flor de piel ya que recordaba los momentos difíciles, la soledad que había experimentado, los muchos tropiezos, pero también el apoyo incondicional de quienes la amaban.

En un momento alzó su rostro para ver a su familia pero tuvo la extraña sensación de ver a Shaoran, cerró los ojos y sonrió, esa sin duda alguna habría sido la sorpresa más maravillosa que podría tener, pero sabía que era algo inverosímil, demasiado difícil que sucediera.

Suspiró y continuó con la parte final de su discurso que llegó a lo profundo de los oyentes y fue profundamente inspirador. Al terminar, todo el auditorio se puso de pie y la aplaudieron con unanimidad, ella, sonriendo, observó a su alrededor, era el cumplimiento de un sueño que había empezado años atrás y que por fin había materializado.

A lo lejos, sus padres y amigas la miraban con profundo cariño y por uno de los pasillos… Por uno de los pasillos avanzaba él, con un ramo de flores y aquella sonrisa que solía recordar del pasado. Todo a su alrededor se detuvo, el tiempo mismo dejó de correr y Sakura inspiró con fuerza, como si el aire que entrara a sus pulmones no fuera suficiente.

La mano del director de departamento sobre su hombro la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, no supo por cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí y ahora que volvía a mirar supo que no era una visión o una treta su imaginación. Shaoran Li estaba de pie y aplaudía como los demás lo hacían. Bajó del escenario y se ubicó en su lugar, hubiese deseado correr hacia donde él estaba, pero no podía hacerlo hasta terminar la ceremonia.

Sus manos temblaban y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, uno a uno empezaron a llamar a quienes se graduaban aquel día y por poco no se percata de que la siguiente era ella. Pasó a recibir su título y ahí seguía él, se había ubicado en una silla al lado del pasillo un poco alejado de donde estaban sus acompañantes y no podía evitar sentirse sobrecogida por el sentimiento y la emoción por aquel momento.

La ceremonia terminó y los nervios se apoderaron de ella. Los primeros en llegar a ella fueron sus padres, luego su hermano y por último sus amigas. En medio del barullo y los abrazos, trataba de ubicar a Shaoran de nuevo pero no lograba verlo, cuando se fijó en el lugar donde él estaba tampoco lo vio allí. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos de inmediato, no podía creer que su mente fuera tan cruel y su corazón se llenó de un sentimiento agridulce hasta que escuchó su voz

\- Buenas tardes – Saludó a todos los presentes con su voz gruesa y profunda

Como en una película, volteó lentamente en cuanto lo escuchó y sí, ahí estaba, con su sonrisa amable, el ramo de flores e increíblemente guapo.

\- Muchas felicidades, Sakura – dijo cuando estuvo frente a ella. Sakura trataba infructuosamente de disimular las emociones que se arremolinaban en su corazón y le impulsaban a abrazarlo, afortunadamente el hecho de tener a tantas personas alrededor le ayudaban a mantener un poco la cordura.

\- Felicidades, señorita Kinomoto – una voz femenina se escuchó tras Shaoran. Se trataba de una mujer alta, esbelta, de hermoso y largo cabello castaño que no se le hizo desconocida. Aunque se sintió un poco intimidada por la elegancia y sofisticación de la misma, en ese momento se sintió celosa, ¿quién demonios era esa? Y ¿Por qué Shaoran la había traído?

\- ¿Meiling? ¿Eres tú? – dijo la recién llegada. La morena se quedó mirándola tratando de reconocerla, pero la mujer continuó hablando – Soy yo, tu prima Fuutie

Por Dios, ¡era la hermana de Shaoran! No la reconoció porque solo la vio una vez y tenía una apariencia más relajada. Pero ahora que la tenía en frente podía darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era y que ese definitivamente era un rasgo de familia.

\- Sakura, señores. Ella es una de mis hermanas mayores. La señora Fuutie Stevenson. Fuutie, ella es Sakura, sé que la recuerdas, Mei, la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji, Y los señores Kinomoto.

Mientras las presentaciones se daban y Meiling saludaba a su prima, Shaoran y Sakura se alejaron un poco del grupo.

\- No puedo creer que hayas venido hasta aquí

\- Quería sorprenderte, sé lo mucho que trabajaste por este logro y no quería perdérmelo.

\- Sakura, vámonos ya – dijo Touya con cierto recelo que no se hizo extraño para Shaoran, sabía que por lo sucedido entre ellos Sakura había sufrido y algún día el mayor de los Kinomoto se lo iba a cobrar. Pero la castaña si se sintió avergonzada por el comportamiento tan descortés de su hermano sabiendo el esfuerzo que el ambarino había hecho por acompañarla.

\- Hemos invitado al joven Li y a la señora Stevenson a la reunión que haremos por tu graduación – dijo amablemente Nadeshiko

\- Llámenme Fuutie por favor, y ¿no será molestia?

\- De ninguna manera, nos sentiremos honrados de tenerles – contestó Nadeshiko

\- En ese caso, Sakura, ¿puedo ir contigo? – Dijo Fuutie tomando del brazo a la castaña - Solo tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar aquella vez y de verdad me causaste muy buena impresión

Todos empezaron a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento para ir directo a una residencia familiar que tenía la familia en East Hampton y donde tendrían una celebración por el grado de Sakura.

Shaoran conducía el vehículo donde iban Fuutie, Meiling, Sakura y Tomoyo. El grupo de mujeres hablaba animadamente y la hermana de Shaoran aprovechaba para hacer todo tipo de preguntas, siendo regañado de vez en cuando por su hermano menor y este recibía la misma respuesta siempre

\- No molestes hermanito, sabes lo mucho que quería conocer a Sakura.

\- Lo sé, pero no la hostigues con tantas preguntas.

\- Y tú, no seas aguafiestas

\- Siempre hace eso – intervino Meiling – además si a Sakura no le molesta, no veo por qué a ti sí

\- Porque ustedes dos no conocen el concepto de límites.

\- No te preocupes Shaoran, todo está bien – contestó Sakura

Aquellas dos horas de viaje se le hicieron eternas a Shaoran, de verdad quería pasar aunque fuera un rato con Sakura y poder conversar tranquilamente, aunque sería una misión titánica por lo que podía ver, aun cuando lograra sacar a su hermana del medio y a las chicas, seguramente sus padres buscarían lo mismo que él.

\- Shaoran, ¿hasta cuándo te piensas quedar?

\- Bueno, llegué hace un par de días y estaba haciendo algunas diligencias relacionadas con la empresa donde trabajo. Además de visitar a Shiefa y pasar un tiempo con mis sobrinos, hacía mucho tiempo no los veía.

\- Les recuerdo muy bien – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

\- Deberías pasar por mi casa uno de estos días. Justo estamos pasando el verano en nuestra casa de playa

\- ¿No estás trabajando? – preguntó curiosa Meiling

\- Por ahora no, una de las niñas se enfermó y… bueno, fue una situación muy estresante que requería de todo mi tiempo y atención. Afortunadamente no es necesario que yo trabaje, por eso decidí tomarme un tiempo.

\- ¿Pero tu hija está bien? – preguntó Sakura con preocupación

\- Ahora está mucho mejor. No quiero aburrirlas con detalles.

\- Si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar – dijo Sakura tomando las manos de la hermana de Shaoran. La mujer la miró con profundo cariño, no llevaba más que un par de horas de conocerla y podía comprender por qué su hermano la amaba con tanta intensidad.

Ni ella ni sus hermanas habían querido intervenir cuando supieron que la relación entre ellos había terminado; a pesar de la distancia, sabían que su hermano estaba sufriendo mucho más de lo que sufrió por Akiho. Por ese motivo no buscaron contactarla, debían respetar los tiempos de su hermano y sus decisiones. Aun así, podía darse cuenta que frente a ella tenía a una mujer valiosa y que sería maravilloso si pudieran darse otra oportunidad y que ojalá ese viaje de Shaoran tuviera buenos resultados.

\- Y tu hermana Shiefa, ¿también está en Hamptons?

\- No, ella y su esposo se encuentran en la ciudad. Están tratando de ganar un millonario contrato publicitario y eso requiere de todo su esfuerzo. Pero su hijo está conmigo de vacaciones.

\- ¿Él es quien se parece a Shaoran de niño?

\- ¿Todavía lo recuerdas?

\- Claro que sí, a todos.

\- Eres tan linda, Sakura – Dijo Fuutie juntando sus manos y mirándola con total adoración mientras Shaoran adelante negaba con la cabeza, ¿habría alguna vez en su vida en que sus hermanas no lo hicieran quedar en total ridículo?

El tintineo de una de las copas de Champagne resonó en el lugar. Estaba disfrutando de una deliciosa cena en una hermosa carpa llena de lucecitas dispuesta especialmente para la ocasión.

\- Quiero proponer un brindis por mi hija, Sakura – dijo Fujitaka con una sonrisa – Hija, todo lo que vale la pena en la vida, cuesta. Pero los sacrificios siempre traen sus resultados y hoy estás cosechando los frutos de lo que sembraste en estos años. Me siento orgulloso de ser tu padre

Desde su lugar, Sakura miraba a su padre con profundo cariño y todos chocaban sus copas brindando por la homenajeada. Posteriormente Sakura se levantó y de nuevo hubo silencio

\- Muchas gracias a todos por venir, aunque faltan personas que son importantes para mí, sé que desde la distancia están conmigo. Quiero decirles que todos ustedes, los que están aquí en esta noche, merecen mi gratitud. De una u otra manera me han apoyado, en momentos diferentes me han inspirado a ser una mejor persona, a levantarme de las caídas y aprender de cada una de ellas. Soy quien soy gracias a su apoyo incondicional.

La cena transcurrió con un maravilloso ambiente de cercanía. No había ningún extraño ante el cual pretender nada, contaban anécdotas y compartían sobre sus vidas sin ningún reparo y el tiempo se hizo realmente ameno.

Todos estaban entretenidos y era la oportunidad de Shaoran para hablar con Sakura con mayor tranquilidad, solo que no se percataban que había una persona que sí estaba atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Shaoran aprovechó que Sakura se alejó del grupo para alcanzarla en la playa. La castaña se encontraba sentada contemplando la inmensidad del océano en una noche de luna llena y con un manto de estrellas que cubría todo sobre ellos. Un escenario de ensueño.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? – dijo él

Sakura se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar su voz y solo le sonrió asintiendo.

\- ¿No te parece un espectáculo hermoso?

\- Lo sé, es como si el universo mismo se alineara para celebrar contigo

Sakura sonrió y abrazó sus rodillas apoyando su rostro sobre ellas, mirando a Shaoran con una ternura tal que él se sintió estremecer.

\- Tenerte aquí hoy, fue la mejor sorpresa que pudieras darme

\- No podría ser de otra manera – contestó él tranquilamente.

\- Gracias, de verdad. Además, conocer a tu hermana… Es encantadora

\- ¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿No crees que es molesta?

Sakura ríe suavemente – De ninguna manera, todo lo contrario, es tan dulce y divertida.

\- Lo sé, a veces tengo que ponerme serio con ellas, de lo contrario…

\- Hablas como un papá gruñón

\- Sakura… - respondió él entre risas

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte?

\- Unas dos semanas… Creo

\- ¡Genial! Hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer, aunque creo que Mei debe regresar el fin de semana

\- Claro, estoy disponible.

\- ¿Te molestaría si acepto la invitación de tu hermana a su casa?

\- De ninguna manera, pero te advierto que debes tener mucha paciencia, las gemelas son… Te van a amar

\- Amo los niños.

\- Yo igual

Ambos se quedaron en silencio contemplando el cielo

\- ¿Quieres caminar? – preguntó Shaoran

\- Claro – Sakura se quitó los zapatos y empezaron a caminar.

\- ¿Qué planes tienes de ahora en adelante?

\- No lo sé… Sinceramente estoy un poco confundida. La salud de mi abuelo ha estado muy frágil y tengo una sensación extraña hace algunos días de que debería estar con él

\- ¿Te han dicho algo de su estado de salud?

\- Nada específico… Como te digo, es una sensación extraña. Quizá sea por la última vez, creo que la vida es tan frágil y a veces damos todo por sentado, pensamos que las personas a quienes amamos siempre van a estar ahí…

\- Tienes razón – Aquellas palabras calaron profundo en la mente de Shaoran, ¿qué diablos le hacía pensar que una mujer como Sakura estaría siempre ahí? Cualquier día, algún hombre que no fuera tan idiota como él o que fuera preso de sus temores vería la joya que tenía en frente y…

\- Sakura – Shaoran se detuvo y se paró frente a Sakura que lo observaba con la profundidad de sus ojos verdes. Dio un paso al frente quedando aún más cerca.

El corazón de ambos tamborileaba casi sin control.

\- Puedo… ¿Puedo darte un abrazo? Perdón, es que…

No terminó de hablar cuando sintió el pequeño y cálido cuerpo de Sakura aferrado al suyo, su rostro contra su pecho y el olor de su perfume calando en lo más profundo de su ser

¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado eso? Pues al estar en aquella posición parecía una eternidad, el poder sentirla tan cerca era algo casi irreal y aunque estaba aterrado, también era feliz.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en realidad, solo sintió cuando ella lo soltó y lo estaba mirando con esa sonrisa etérea que tanto amaba, quiso decirle cada cosa que tenía en su corazón, aquellas que se había guardado durante dos años y que a veces lo ahogaban.

\- Sakura yo solo – suspiró – yo solo quiero decirte que…

\- ¡Sakura! – gritó una voz masculina a los lejos lo que los hizo separarse de golpe. Se trataba de Touya quien se acercó con aquella expresión de desagrado que Sakura conocía tan bien

\- Sakura, mamá te busca – dijo cuando llegó donde ellos estaban

\- Ah, bueno… y no podría ser…

\- No, te necesita ahora.

Con pesar y descontento la castaña obedeció, no le agradaba mucho la idea de dejar a Shaoran solo con Touya, conocía bien a su hermano y ese temperamento que poseía

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto

\- Claro.

\- Li, la verdad es que no pensé que volvería a verte después de cómo terminaron las cosas con mi hermana.

\- Yo pensé lo mismo

\- Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí?

\- Kinomoto, durante un año y medio traté de romper todo contacto, ni siquiera hablaba con Meiling al respecto, pero cuando el señor Amamya enfermó no podía quedarme sin saber que estaba bien, de hecho, procuré que nadie de la familia se enterara de mis visitas al hospital, pero… Llegó ella y…

Touya suspiró – Lo sé, puedo imaginar lo que sentiste. Pero eso no cambia las circunstancias actuales, podrías simplemente dejar las cosas tal y como estaban.

\- Eso fue lo que quise hacer, pero… Se trata de Sakura.

\- Shaoran, yo estuve ahí, tuve que ver en silencio y con total impotencia el sufrimiento de mi hermana

\- Yo también sufrí mucho - agregó el castaño

\- Pero no fue ella la que fue a buscarte a donde quiera que vivas en China, en cambio tú estás aquí

Shaoran guardó silencio. Touya tenía razón, él se decía constantemente que no quería que las cosas con Sakura avanzaran más allá de una simple amistad, pero lo que había hecho se contradecía por completo, estaba cruzando sus propios límites sin siquiera estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Debería darte una golpiza – dijo Touya – Pero no quiero armar un escándalo. No en un día tan especial para ella. Pero de verdad lo mereces, estás actuando como un tonto irresponsable.

\- No es mi intención, de verdad. Es solo que…

Touya suspiró de nuevo – Ese es el problema, si la amaras, si estuvieras totalmente seguro de amarla te dejarías de rodeos y ya habrías sido claro con ella, pero tienes miedo y es obvio, no estás seguro de nada y si continúas así ambos terminarán sufriendo de nuevo.

De nuevo tenía razón, había un temor latente en él de volver a sufrir, de equivocarse en sus decisiones y por eso estaba tan dubitativo.

\- Las cosas no son como eran en aquel entonces – continuó Touya- , ella ha cambiado, ambos han cambiado, tómense el tiempo de reconocerse y piensa con claridad si es esto lo que quieres y qué estás dispuesto a hacer porque con esta distancia…

\- Lo sé, es algo que he considerado y lastimosamente no puedo dejar China en este momento

\- Solo piénsalo, pero por ahora no confundas más las cosas. No quiero inmiscuirme, en verdad, es más, creo que Yuki va a matarme porque cree que te estoy intimidando o algo así.

\- En todo caso, gracias por ayudarme a poner todo en perspectiva. Solo quiero que te quede claro que Sakura es demasiado importante para mí y no quiero que mis acciones la dañen

\- Eso lo tengo claro, solo espero que tú también.

Después de esa conversación, regresaron a reunirse con los demás, la noche estaba muy avanzada y Fuutie ya se estaba despidiendo con el compromiso de que al día siguiente irían a almorzar a su casa.

Cuando Sakura los vio regresar corrió hacia donde ellos estaban mirándolos a los dos con atención, quería ver si había alguna evidencia de algún tipo de agresión o algo parecido

\- Ya basta, Sakura, no ha pasado nada – dijo Touya anticipándose a los reclamos de su hermana

Ella abrió su boca pero en realidad no sabía qué decir, era raro ese comportamiento en su hermano y Shaoran al verla sonrió para tranquilizarla

\- Que tengas feliz noche, Sakura – dijo Shaoran depositando un beso en la mejilla de la castaña – espero verte mañana

Sakura se quedó quieta en su lugar tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, la actitud de Shaoran le estaba diciendo más que sus palabras, pero si cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera malinterpretando todo.

Aunque cuando fueron interrumpidos por Touya él estaba a punto de decirle algo… ¿Sería solo su impresión?

\- Hey, Sakura. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada? Se fueron hace como cinco minutos

\- Dios, lo siento.

Al ser tan tarde todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, pero la mente de Sakura divagaba en torno a lo sucedido ese día; había superado por mucho sus expectativas y no solo se debía a Shaoran, todo a su alrededor la hacía feliz, solo le hacía falta la compañía de su abuelo para que todo fuera perfecto.

Lastimosamente, este apenas era el preámbulo para una gran tormenta.

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy muy bien y hayan tenido un día de descanso. Aquí les dejo este capitulillo que espero les guste y los prepare para lo que viene jejejeje demasiado tiempo sin hacer mis maldades.**

 **No les escribo mucho porque la verdad ¡estoy agotada! pero no me puedo ir sin agradecerles por sus reviews, espero que continúen acompañándome con esta historia, de verdad es muy valioso para mí el saber que les gusta y ver sus opiniones o teorías.**

 **¡Un abrazo enorme para todos!**

 **Ale-San**


	21. ADIÓS

**CAPÍTULO 21**

 **ADIÓS**

Las cortinas ondeaban suavemente en medio de la habitación, la brisa se colaba tranquila como un silbo apacible rozando su piel y despertándola de su sueño. Abrió los ojos y se estiró en la cama perezosamente, era maravilloso despertar teniendo como vista principal el océano azul.

Sonrió. Sería un hermoso día, visitaría a la hermana de Shaoran y conocería a sus sobrinos; así que se levantó rápidamente para prepararse. Lo primero que hizo fue tratar de conseguir un atuendo adecuado, en ese lugar era muy poca la ropa que tenía. Resopló frustrada, nada de lo que tenía allí la hacía sentir cómoda.

\- ¡Tomoyo! Quizá ella pueda prestarme algo más adecuado – dijo para ella tomando su teléfono para escribir a la amatista

\- Buenos días Tommy… ¿Estás despierta?

\- _Por supuesto, ¿necesitas algo?_

\- Pues es que no traje ropa adecuada… Sabes que hoy iremos a la casa de Fuutie y…

\- _No digas más, ya voy para allá_

Sakura sonrió, casi podía percibir la emoción con la que su prima había dicho esas palabras y no pasaron más que unos pocos minutos para que apareciera frente a su puerta.

\- Sabía que ibas a necesitar esto – dijo entrando apresurada a la habitación cargando un portatrajes en una mano y otra maleta en la otra

\- Tomoyo, ¿qué es todo esto? – dijo sonriendo

\- Sabes que siempre estoy preparada, querida. Espera, llamaré a Mei

\- No la despiertes por favor

\- ¿Despertarla? Estaba hablando por teléfono hace un rato

\- Bueno… Está bien

\- Mientras tanto ponte estos vestidos y elegiremos el mejor

No mucho tiempo después, ingresó Meiling y Sakura se probaba los diferentes trajes que su prima había traído, todos eran hermosos y perfectos para el lugar y el intenso verano, Meiling procedió a hacer su magia y la maquilló de una manera tan sutil y natural pero aun así, resaltando aquellos rasgos que la hacían tan hermosa

\- Sakurita, has quedado tan bella.

\- Ustedes son las mejores, gracias.

\- Yo iré a prepararme – dijo Meiling

\- Tommy, ¿segura no quieres ir con nosotras?

\- No, ustedes diviértanse, yo… Tengo algo que hacer

\- ¿De casualidad ese "algo" involucra a cierto inglés de ojos azules? – preguntó Meiling con picardía.

La amatista se sonrojó por completo y empezó a balbucear

\- ¡Mei, eres mala! – dijo Sakura

\- ¡Pero es que mírala! Por Dios Tomoyo, si él no toma la iniciativa ¡hazlo tú! No es posible que continúes en esta situación

\- Yo no puedo hacer eso… Es… Es muy raro – respondió la amatista

\- ¿Entonces prefieres seguir siendo la amiga eterna? Además, si ese hombre no tuviera un interés especial en ti no haría semejante viaje solo para verte y de una manera tan frecuente

\- Él lo hace para ver a sus padres, Mei

\- ¡Mujer, despierta! Sus padres están en Inglaterra

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Meiling se miraba las uñas tratando de disimular

\- Meiling… Cómo lo sabes – preguntó insistente Tomoyo

\- No me digas que… - dijo Sakura tapando su boca

\- Bueno sí, lo confieso. Los investigué – soltó como si nada

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? – preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida

\- No fue para nada difícil y lo hice porque te quiero y considero que ya es tiempo de darle solución a eso

\- Mei… - la morena pensó que su amiga le reprocharía por eso, pero solo se acercó y la abrazó – gracias por preocuparte por mí

\- Siempre me preocupo por ustedes chicas

Pasado un rato, todos se dispusieron a salir rumbo a la casa de Fuutie, quedaba muy cerca de la suya y Sakura estaba realmente emocionada.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia, fueron recibidos por la dueña de casa y además su hermana Shiefa que en cuanto vio a Sakura prácticamente se le abalanzó encima y la hizo entrar a la casa hablando tan rápido que a la castaña le costaba seguirle el ritmo

Meiling se acercó sonriendo y le susurró – Tranquila, te vas a acostumbrar

Sakura sonrió nerviosa.

\- Ya Shiefa, déjala tranquila, ya tendremos tiempo de conversar a gusto, ¿no es así, Sakura? – dijo Fuutie

\- Pero tenía tanto deseos de conocerte que no puedo creer que por fin estés aquí, así como no puedo creer que hayas vivido tanto tiempo cerca y no nos hayas contactado – decía mientras se encaminaban al área de la piscina

\- Disculpen pero… Como sabrán, en ese momento las cosas con Shaoran no resultaron muy bien y yo no quería ser imprudente

\- De ninguna manera, mi niña. En realidad te entendemos, nosotros sentimos lo mismo, quizá ya no querrías relacionarte con nosotras, por eso no insistimos en contactarte, pero como todo parece estar claro y ahora comparten una bonita amistad, si quieres podemos ser tus amigas también

\- ¡Claro que sí! – respondió Sakura con una enorme y sincera sonrisa

\- ¿Les parece si vamos al jardín a refrescarnos un poco antes del almuerzo? – preguntó Fuutie a sus invitados, la respuesta fue unánime.

Para llegar al jardín, pasaban cerca del área de la piscina pero no ingresaban allí. Antes de llegar escucharon las risas de los niños.

\- Perdón, ¿les molesta si voy a ver a los niños? De verdad tengo muchos deseos de conocerlos

\- Claro Sakurita, iré contigo – Dijo Shiefa tomándola del brazo

\- Yo también – se añadió Meiling

Cuando ingresaron, alcanzaron a ver a los pequeños jugando con total tranquilidad y a Shaoran riendo con una pequeña subida en sus hombros. Era una faceta de él que no había imaginado llegar a ver y tenía que admitir que le encantaba

\- Shao, nuestro invitados llegaron – llamó Fuutie desde el borde de la piscina, dejando a Meiling y a Sakura un poco más atrás para que los niños no las mojaran

\- Ya voy, dijo él dejando a la niña sentada al borde de la piscina

Sakura vio todo en cámara lenta y es que la salida de Shaoran de ese lugar era como si de un comercial se tratara… Podía ver el agua escurriendo por su pecho y como sacudía la cabeza para posteriormente peinar con la mano su cabello

\- Ehmmm… Sakurita, ves igual con la boca cerrada – Dijo Meiling a su lado y ella sintió como el calor intenso brotaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada en su vida al ser descubierta mirando descaradamente y sin ningún recato al hombre frente a ella y por supuesto, la morena lo notó – Tranquila que solo yo lo noté

\- Mei… Lánzame a esa piscina

\- Jajaja, no, estarás bien… Diremos que estás así por el calor

\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Se acercó Shaoran saludando tranquilamente y secándose con una toalla sin notar las reacciones que había generado en la castaña

\- Bien. Si - respondió a duras penas, Sakura

\- Las alcanzaré en un rato, ¿está bien?

\- Te estaremos esperando Shao – respondió Meiling mientras Sakura a duras penas asentía.

\- Dios, que vergüenza, ¿crees que lo haya notado?

\- ¿Shaoran Li? Por favor, si alguien te hace competencia en ser distraído, definitivamente es él

\- Vamos, chicas, seguramente nos están esperando con un delicioso té helado

Llegaron al invernadero que resultaba ser un hermoso lugar lleno de muchas especies de flores y plantas aromáticas. Nadeshiko se encontraba encantada observando el lugar mientras Fuutie le explicaba sobre las diferentes especies de flores y los cuidados que tenía para con ellas. Shiefa por su parte, no se apartaba del lado de Sakura y Shaoran se dedicó a hablar con Fujitaka, tuvieron un almuerzo ameno donde todos compartían diferentes anécdotas o hablaban de sus respectivas empresas y las tendencias del mercado mundial.

El resto de la tarde, mientras los demás departían, Sakura pasó el tiempo jugando con los niños que se divertían mucho con ella.

\- ¿Pensabas que llegarías a ver este cuadro algún día? – preguntaba Meiling a Shaoran mientras observaban a la castaña

\- En algún momento lo hice, Mei

\- ¿Y no piensas hacer nada al respecto?

\- Todo en su momento Mei, de nada me sirve actuar por un impulso y quizá hacerla sufrir en un futuro. Necesito ordenar un poco mi vida

\- No comprendo tanto misterio Shaoran, pero confío en que algún día me lo dirás

\- Así es Mei, en algún momento.

La noche llegó y los Kinomoto regresaron a la casa que tenían en la playa, al otro día, temprano, partirían rumbo a la ciudad nuevamente, pues Nadeshiko y Fujitaka regresarían lo más pronto posible a Tokio; por algún motivo que no lograba comprender, Nadeshiko sentía gran inquietud por su abuelo y quería estar a su lado para cuidarlo

Poco a poco todo regresaba a la normalidad. Tomoyo también regresó a Italia y Meiling decidió quedarse con Sakura unos días más. Shaoran también se trasladó a la ciudad y aprovechaban el mayor tiempo posible para salir y divertirse, también en compañía de las hermanas de Shaoran, que buscaban sacar tiempo en sus ocupadas agendas para compartir con su hermano, prima y esperaban, futura cuñada.

Uno de aquellos días, hicieron un picnic en Central Park, en compañía de los niños que jugaban felices con Kero, Sakura y Shaoran, mientras las tres mujeres los observaban divertidos.

\- Te digo que es una chica excelente, lo supe en cuanto la vi – dijo Shiefa

\- Hey, yo lo supe primero y te lo dije a ti – dijo Fuutie, mientras Meiling reía

\- Ustedes no cambian, me recuerdan a aquella pelea que tuvieron por el qipao de seda rosa y que tía Ierán lo cortó por la mitad

Las tres estallaron en risas – No puedo creer que lo recuerdes,Mei, eras tan pequeña en aquel entonces

\- Pero me divertía mucho a su lado, cuando le hacíamos maldades a Shaoran

\- Se veía divino con los moñitos que le poníamos en el pelo- recordaba con melancolía Shiefa – Es increíble lo mucho que la vida cambia y nos cambia.

\- Lo importante es que encuentre la felicidad. Aunque para nosotras fue difícil dejar China, poco a poco construimos una vida aquí y somos felices. Pero me preocupa Shaoran, desde que se alejó de Sakura hace dos años adoptó unas rutinas casi que suicidas. Pasar noches enteras en la oficina, no tomar un descanso nunca… Me sorprendí demasiado cuando me llamó hace un mes aquel día a decirme que venía y me ilusioné de hecho pensando que veía a vernos a nosotras exclusivamente. Pero cuando me habló de Sakura, supe que ella era el verdadero motivo de su viaje

\- ¿Celosa? – preguntó Meiling.

La castaña negó – No, si ella es la que lo hace así de feliz, yo también lo soy

\- Espero de todo corazón todo salga bien para ambos – Auguró Shiefa sin apartar la mirada de los que jugaban felices en medio del verde prado.

Se encontraban sentados en un pequeño café bebiendo té helado y observando los hermosos colores que el atardecer irradiaba en la ciudad.

\- No puedo creer que el tiempo pase tan rápido, lo he pasado tan bien – Dijo Meiling estirándose perezosamente ensu silla – Son las mejores vacaciones que he tenido

\- Opino igual, necesitaba este descanso – acotó Shaoran que miraba al horizonte con unos lentes de sol que por supuesto, lo hacían ver guapísimo

\- Ustedes dos, me han hecho muy feliz. Lástima que Tomoyo no haya podido quedarse con nosotros.

\- Lo sé, pero el deber llama, querida. ¿Viste sus últimos diseños?

\- Por supuesto, bellísimos

\- Definitivamente ese era su camino, se ve mucho más feliz y tranquila. ¿No lo crees?

Meiling suspiró – Solo espero que pueda concretar algo en su vida romántica, porque ya ha pasado un buen tiempo con ese enamoramiento por Eriol ¡pero no pasa nada! – dijo con frustración la morena

\- Sí, ella no lo expresa, pero sé que esa situación la hace sufrir

\- Él está en las mismas circunstancias – dijo distraídamente Shaoran

\- Shaoran, ¿acaso estás en contacto con eriol? – Preguntó curiosamente Sakura

El ambarino se percató de su imprudencia y trató de disimular lo que había dicho

\- Ahhh… Sí, de vez en cuando nos escribimos

\- Pero deben ser muy buenos amigos para que te comparta ese tipo de asuntos confidenciales.

\- ¿Qué te diré? El tipo es alguien solitario, como yo. A veces es bueno tener alguien con quien compartir ese tipo de cosas

\- Ya veo… - Respondió Sakura, aunque no estaba completamente satisfecha con la respuesta. Era distraída, sí, pero no estúpida, la expresión de Shaoran había revelado algo más y que el chico insistiera en no ser totalmente sincero con ellas, tenía algún motivo oculto. Ojalá no fuera nada malo.

\- En fin, ¿vamos a mi apartamento a cenar?

\- Qué te parece… ¿Pasta con camarones? – dijo Shaoran inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa y dirigiéndose a Sakura cuyo rostro se iluminó al escuchar sobre el platillo

\- ¡Delicioso! Respondió la castaña

Meiling los observaba de forma cómplice y entendió que era momento de dejarlos solos, a ver si tenían el valor de desenredar esa madeja de sentimientos y salir por fin de esa situación.

\- Lo siento, quedé de cenar con Shiefa y Michael. Incluso – dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura – creo que esta noche me quedaré en su casa

\- Mei… - dijo Sakura visiblemente triste

\- No te preocupes, no estarás sola. Shaoran preparará la cena contigo y te acompañará por un raro. ¿No es así, primito? – dijo sonriendo de manera socarrona, logrando que el castaño se sonrojara

\- Cla-Claro… Bueno, si no te molesta, Sakura

\- Como me va a molestar Shaoran, es el colmo que si quiera lo preguntes. ¿Entonces, vamos?

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y tomaron diferente rumbo. Sakura aseguraba tener todo lo necesario en su apartamento así que fueron directo hacia allá.

Como en los viejos tiempos, pasaron un tiempo estupendo en la cocina, hablando de cualquier cosa y riendo de los chistes malos de Sakura. Shaoran se sentía muy feliz y por más que trataba de rebuscar excusas para replantear a sus sentimientospor Sakura o la conveniencia de reiniciar una relación, no lograba encontrarlos. Así que esa noche sería el momento, hablaría con ella, cara a cara y sin más reservas.

Prepararon la mesa, abrieron una botella de vino blanco y continuaron su conversación. Cuando estaban a punto de iniciar con el postre, Shaoran se armó de valor. Iba acercando poco a poco su mano para alcanzar la de Sakura

\- Sakura – dijo él, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que los acompañaba – Hay algo de lo que debo hablarte

\- Dime – respondió ella con una sonrisa

\- Es sobre… - El teléfono de Sakura empezó a sonar

\- ¡Ay qué vergüenza!, no me di cuenta que estaba encendido – observó un momento la pantalla – Es Touya

¡Pero qué diablos! ¿Acaso ese tipo tenía cámaras y micrófonos que tenía la habilidad de interrumpir en el momento más importante?

Sakura guardó de nuevo su teléfono – Que se vaya a buzón – dijo poniéndolo en su bolsillo

El problema es que seguía repicando – Touya no se cansa – dijo ella con evidente molestia

\- Lo mejor será que contestes, quizá ha sucedido algo importante – dijo Shaoran esperando que con eso, dejara de importunar.

\- Disculpa – dijo dirigiéndose a Shaoran y tomando el aparato - Sí, Touya

Desde su lugar, Shaoran alcanzaba a escuchar los gritos desaforados del moreno – _Por qué demonios no contestas Sakura, es urgente, enciente la televisión_

\- Ya, cálmate, Touya – dijo visiblemente preocupada la castaña

En ese momento, mientras ella buscaba lo que su hermano decía y sin soltar el teléfono, empezó a sonar también el de Shaoran, se trataba de Yamazaki

\- Qué pasa – contestó él, tenía un mal presentimiento – Sí, ya Sakura está poniendo las noticias económicas

Cuando Shaoran se acercó a Sakura, la muchacha estaba totalmente impávida frente al aparato y sostenía el teléfono en su mano por inercia y él se aventuró a leer lo que decían y subió un poco el volumen para escuchar mejor

\- _Retomamos la noticia del momento_ – decía la periodista – _Se trata del fallo trascendental emitido por la Organización Mundial de Comercio en contra de industrias Amamya, donde se les encuentra culpables de negligencia criminal en los accidentes automovilísticos presentados en varios países del mundo y donde se encontró una falla crítica en los sistemas de Airbag instalados en vehículos de diferentes marcas. Lo que sabemos, hasta el momento, es que el impacto de este fallo es de tal magnitud, que podría llevar a la quiebra al poderoso emporio Japonés._

Ambos castaños veían con atención la pantalla. Shaoran seguía con Yamazaki en la línea pero no sabía qué decir, ambos estaban desconcertados.

\- _Tal y como lo dice nuestra corresponsal, todo esto empezó cuando el primer ministro británico sufrió un accidente y su chofer personal se vio gravemente herido. El motivo, las bolsas de air bag no se activaron; este fue el detonante para que se abrieran una serie de investigaciones en diferentes países y se estableciera que el común denominador eran las bolsas de aire marca Amamya. Con este fallo, se obliga a la compañía a hacer el reemplazo de todas las bolsas de aire de los vehículos modelo 2012 en adelante en todos los países del mundo. Esta operación podría tener un costo multimillonario, además del duro golpe en la credibilidad de la compañía. Adicionalmente, deben responder por las millonarias demandas surgidas por las víctimas de estos accidentes, entre los que se encuentran víctimas mortales. Aún no tenemos comunicación con el director general, el señor Masaki Amamya, pero su equipo legal indica que finalizando la tarde emitirán un comunicado oficial._

\- Yamazaki, recopila toda la información existente sobre este caso – dijo Shaoran alejándose de Sakura – Ahora mismo buscaré un vuelo a Hong Kong y tenemos que estar preparados… En todos los sentidos.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea le indicaba que Takashi también había comprendido a qué se refería, con el delicado estado de salud y todo este huracán que se movía alrededor de él, difícilmente el anciano saldría avante.

\- Si, si, entiendo, preparo mis cosas y te veo allá – decía Sakura en el teléfono. Shaoran la vio tan nerviosa que fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de té

Se sintió morir cuando la vio con esa expresión de desolación en su rostro, las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Sakura y lo siguiente que sintió fueron las manos tibias de Shaoran limpiándolas.

\- Sakura, sé que las cosas se ven muy difíciles, pero no puedes perderte, eres más grande que esto y tu abuelo te necesita fuerte. Ten – le extendió la taza de té – Te ayudaré a preparar tus cosas y te llevo al aeropuerto.

La castaña dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado. Y asintió. Ese era el momento de ser fuerte.

Dos horas más tarde, se encontraban en el aeropuerto, Shaoran no le comentó nada a Sakura de su apresurado viaje, Yamazaki le avisó que habían conseguido un vuelo que salía un poco más tarde que el de los Kinomoto, así que solo debía esperar un poco más.

\- Sakura, yo llegaré directamente a la empresa para ver qué fue lo que salió mal, cómo pudo suceder todo esto – dijo Touya – Tú, ve a casa con el abuelo, pero escúchame bien – dijo sujetando los hombros de su hermana – Debes ser fuerte y estar preparada para lo peor – Sakura empezó a sollozar

\- Touya, no es necesario que seas tan duro…

\- No, Yukito, es necesario. Todo el tiempo me dices que ella es una mujer y debo tratarla como tal. Pues ahora es tiempo de demostrarlo, hermanita – terminó con un beso en la frente - Vienen tiempos difíciles, Sakura, y ahora más que nunca debemos estar unidos.

Entre lágrimas, Sakura se puso firme y asintió – Estamos unidos, Touya.

Los altoparlantes anunciaban la salida del vuelo a Tokio, llegaba la hora de despedirse de nuevo.

\- Shaoran… - Dijo Sakura poniéndose frente al ambarino

Él no dijo nada, solo se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza. Sabía que tenían que separarse algún momento, pero no contaba con lo difícil de las circunstancias.

\- Sakura, sé fuerte, estaré contigo, por favor siempre búscame cuando me necesites.

La castaña suspiró y un momento después Touya la llamó – Sakura, ya es hora de irnos.

El moreno se acercó a Shaoran y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos – cumple lo que has dicho, ella te va a necesitar

\- Así lo haré, Touya

Ambos hombres asintieron en señal de entendimiento mutuo. Por último se despidió de Yukito, que a pesar de las circunstancias siempre era rodeado por ese halo de familiaridad y amabilidad.

\- Adiós, Sakura – dijo Shaoran al vacío antes de verla partir.

Llegaron a Paris, donde sería su primera escala. Afortunadamente no duraría mucho y Sakura no tenía su teléfono disponible, pero Touya sí. De esa manera él se enteró de la gravedad del estado de salud de su abuelo, y tuvo la penosa tarea de darle la noticia a Sakura. Al parecer, estaban luchando contra el tiempo para alcanzar a ver al anciano con vida.

Inmediatamente abordaron el avión, le proporcionaron un sedante a Sakura, se encontraba muy afectada y con una fuerte migraña. Necesitaban llegar y ponerse al frente de la situación. Touya sentía un gran remordimiento, de haber sabido que eso sucedería nunca se hubiese alejado de Japón, pero con esa decisión su abuelo decidió contratar un CEO para la sucursal en Japón y estaba seguro que todo lo que estaba pasando era fruto de muy malas decisiones y con toda seguridad su abuelo no habría podido estar al tanto de lo sucedido a causa de su salud.

\- Touya – llamó Yukito apretando la mano de su esposo – No es tu culpa, por favor no te sientas responsable de esto

\- No veo de quién más pueda ser. Es mi abuelo, después del infarto era apenas obvio que necesitaría de mi apoyo en la empresa, que las cosas no volverían a ser iguales.

\- Nos confiamos todos cuando lo vimos recuperado

\- Yukito, lo que está pasando es tan grave que puede llevarnos a la bancarrota. La operación de reemplazo de todos esos airbags… Es decir, tenemos que asumir las pérdidas del producto y comprar a otra empresa la misma cantidad, son muchos, muchos millones, además la caída del precio de las acciones… Son demasiadas cosas con las cuales no sé cómo lidiar

\- Tranquilo, sé que el panorama se ve terrible pero nada se resolverá con que te tortures en este avión. Siempre me hablas de pensar con cabeza fría las cosas. Aprovecha y trata de dormir unas horas porque al llegar allá, sabes que necesitarás energías extra.

Touya sonrió un poco, era maravilloso ver a su esposo siempre a su lado, apoyándolo en momentos tan difíciles como este.

Sakura ingresó literalmente corriendo por los pasillos del hospital a pesar de los reclamos y las malas miradas de quienes la veían sin siquiera entender el dolor y angustia que embargaba el corazón de la muchacha.

Abrió la puerta estrepitosamente y completamente agitada se arrodilló al lado de la cama donde yacía su abuelo para tomar su mano.

\- Abue… Abuelo, ya llegúe – el cuadro era absolutamente desgarrador. Sakura a duras penas podía hablar a causa de las lágrimas y todos a su alrededor la veían conmovidos

\- Mi… pequeña – respondió el anciano tratando de brindar una sonrisa

\- Perdóname, perdóname por dejarte solo y no estar a tu lado – repetía sin cesar la muchacha mientras besaba su mano – Por favor abuelito, ya estoy aquí, no me dejes

\- Gracias…por brindarme… La última felicidad al ver tu rostro – dijo con mucha dificultad el anciano tratando infructuosamente de acariciar el rostro de la castaña

Ella se acercó más a él para que pudiera completar esta acción.

\- ¿Recuerdas… Recuerdan la canción que tú y Tomoyo solían cantarme cuando eran niñas? - Sakura sonrió, por supuesto que la recordaba a la perfección, así que llamó a su prima que estaba sollozando en un rincón – Cántenla para mí… Por favor – dijo el anciano.

Tomoyo se arrodilló al lado de Sakura tomando también la mano del anciano y tratando de contener el llanto, ambas empezaron con voces temblorosas a entonar aquella melodía.

 **Yoru no Uta/ Junko Iwao (fragmento)**

Yoru no sora ni matataku  
Tooi ki no hoshi  
Yuube yume de miageta  
Kotori to onashi iro

Nemureru yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta

Wataru kaze to iisho ni  
Omoi wo no sete tobu yo…

Un sollozo audible por parte de Nadeshiko las interrumpió y les hizo notar que los ojos del abuelo se habían cerrado para siempre… Con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

Tomoyo se apoyó en la cama sin poder contener más el llanto, mientras Sakura se levantó con rapidez.

\- Abuelo… Abue, ¿me oyes?... Abuelo despierta, no me dejes, por favor… no ahora, yo me quedaré contigo para siempre, pero no me dejes, abuelo – los gritos de Sakura eran cada vez más desgarradores y se mezclaba con el llanto de los demás en su habitación.

Touya se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza…

De nada valían los remordimientos o los pensamientos de lo que pudo haber sido… Era el destino quien había escrito que el fin de Masaki Amamya fuera rodeado de las personas que lo amaron y a quienes amó hasta el final de sus días.

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Y sí, hoy tienen todo el derecho de torturarme porque lo merezco... Y es que perder a un ser tan amado no es y nunca será fácil, yo nunca tuve la fortuna de despedirme de mi abuelita cuando la perdí.**

 **Cuando hago este tipo de cosas me siento como las CLAMP, ¡alimentándome del dolor ajeno!**

 **En fin, es el comienzo de la tormenta y quise basarme en el caso de las bolsas de aire Takata que tuvieron que ser reemplazadas a nivel mundial y ¡es algo terrible! el año pasado, justo en navidad, mi hermana tuvo un accidente en su auto, rodó por un barranco y quedó hecho pedazos y las malditas bolsas de aire nunca funcionaron... En fín, la muchacha es una milagro andante porque no sufrió más que rasguños.**

 **OK, ya habiendo terminado mi historia personal jejeje estaba estancada porque no encontraba un eslabón para lo que sucederá a continuación ¡y lo encontré! justo mientras hacía la ensalada llegó a mí como una epifanía jejejeje**

 **Por último, quiero agradecer sus reviews, que aunque han disminuido un poco últimamente (:'( sniff sniff) siguen llenándome el corazón de alegría. Leo con atención todos y cada uno de ellos aunque no haya podido responderles.**

 **Les envío muchos besos y abrazos.**

 **Ale-San**


	22. TESTAMENTO

**CAPÍTULO 22**

 **TESTAMENTO**

La tristeza embargaba a cada miembro de la familia Amamya que habían optado por hacer todo lo relacionado con el funeral de Masaki de la manera más íntima, incluyendo solo a la familia y amigos más cercanos. No se realizó un velatorio, sino que se preparó todo para cremación del anciano lo más rápido posible.

Teniendo en cuenta el escándalo mediático que se había producido por todos estos acontecimientos, se había convertido en un verdadero calvario esquivar a los periodistas que, no contentos con el comunicado de prensa emitido por los abogados, buscaban algún tipo de primicia sin importar el dolor de la familia. Todo el equipo de seguridad y algunos más contratados se encargaban de mantener a los susodichos lejos de cualquier miembro de la familia.

Solo los familiares de Masaki fueron a poner sus cenizas en la tumba familiar. Allí también se encontraban los restos de los padres de Nadeshiko que habían fallecido en un accidente cuando ella era muy pequeña. Estando todos allí, dedicaron algunas plegarias silenciosas, era demasiado difícil decir algo.

Poco a poco empezaron a retirarse, pero Sakura se quedó de pie ante la tumba

\- Sakura ¿vienes? – preguntó Touya acercándose a ella

\- No, tranquilo, yo me iré en un rato, necesito estar sola

\- Pero ¿estarás bien? Dejaré un par de guardaespaldas para que te cuiden

\- No será nec…

\- Sí, lo será, recuerda que la casa está infestada de periodistas y aun por ahí debe haber más de un paparazzi rondando

Sakura guardó silencio, su hermano tenía razón y lo más seguro es que si se encontrara con alguno de ellos no solo le hablaría con el mayor desprecio sino que podría llegar hasta a golpearlos por no tener la más mínima decencia de respetar el dolor ajeno

\- Está bien… Pero que no estén acá tras de mí, que guarden sus distancias

Touya no dijo más e hizo lo que indicó a su hermana.

Estando ahí, de pie, sola… Las lágrimas acudieron a ella de nuevo. Hacía un buen rato no lloraba, sentía que sus ojos no podían hacerlo más, pero ahí estaban

Suspiró – Abuelo… Este es uno de los temores más grandes de mi vida, y no sé si sea algo con lo que pueda lidiar – Los sollozos empezaron a ahogarla y mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas pudo sentir un abrazo cálido que la reconfortaba

\- Perdóname, no pude llegar antes – Reconoció su voz de inmediato

\- Pero ya estás aquí – dijo ella tratando de sonar mejor

\- Siento mucho lo sucedido. Sabes que tengo un afecto sincero por el señor Masaki – Sakura no dijo nada, pero le pareció un poco extraño que llamara a su abuelo por su nombre ya que el anciano podía ser bastante ceremonioso y Shaoran muy respetuoso. Era como si la relación entre ellos no fuera de simples conocidos como todos lo pensaban

\- Gracias por venir, siento que esto me supera, Shaoran

\- Hey – Dijo Shaoran agachándose para quedar cara a cara con la castaña, sintió su corazón contraerse al ver sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos – Estás pasando por un momento muy difícil, lo sé, pero eres una mujer increíblemente fuerte y estás rodeada de muchas personas que te aman

\- Lo sé, es solo que… No debí irme, no pensé que su estado de salud fuera tan delicado

\- Sakura, no digas eso, iría totalmente en contra de los deseos de tu abuelo, yo sé que él te protegía mucho, pero también tenía mucha fe en ti y sabía que tendrías grandes logros, pero no lo lograrías si permanecías quieta.

Sakura se aferró nuevamente a Shaoran, sabía que todo lo que él decía era cierto, pero aún no era suficiente para calmar el dolor en su corazón aunque sí se sentía un poco mejor.

\- ¿Hasta cuando te quedarás?

\- No mucho, solo vine a presentar mis respetos a la familia… Debo regresar lo más pronto posible

\- Gracias, Shaoran, sé que no fue fácil para ti hacer un viaje tan presuroso, espero no tengas inconvenientes con tu trabajo

\- No te preocupes, no hay otro lugar donde debería estar en estos momentos.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, las palabras no eran necesarias en ese momento.

Pasó aproximadamente media hora y Shaoran habló de nuevo

\- Será mejor que te lleve a casa, debes descansar, sabes que las cosas no serán fáciles de ahora en adelante.

\- Lo sé, pero no es necesario que me lleves, tengo un par de escoltas esperando

\- Pues está muy equivocada señorita Kinomoto, si piensa que la voy a dejar con un par de desconocidos

Sakura sonrió un poco – Tienen nuestras propiedades rodeadas con periodistas

\- Lo sé, esto ha sido una locura, pero me encargaré de cubrirte bien, nadie sospechará. Lo prometo

La castaña solo asintió y fue guiada por Shaoran hasta su vehículo, él mismo se encargó de hablar con los escoltas quienes no querían dejarla ir hasta que ella pudo convencerlos de que estaría segura.

– Sakura, ¿tienes una manta o algo con lo que puedas cubrirte?

La castaña pensó por un momento – Creo que tengo algo que puede servir

Ella se ubicó en la parte de atrás del vehículo para no ser descubierta y Shaoran pudo movilizarse sin problema hasta la enorme mansión en la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda.

\- ¿Te quedarás, Shaoran?

\- No lo sé, me parece que la familia aún está muy afectada, creo que vendré mañana y espero encontrarlos un poco mejor o por lo menos que hayan podido descansar un poco.

\- Gracias, Shaoran, por todo.

La castaña se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de ingresar a la casa. Shaoran se quedó, allí, de pie, esperando que ella entrara a casa a salvo, lo cual resultaba innecesario teniendo en cuenta que el lugar se había constituido en una fortaleza.

Cuando Sakura entró a la casa, se encontró con que su madre estaba profundamente dormida, según Fujitaka habían tenido que sedarla porque estaba muy afectaba y nerviosa. Touya y Yukito estaban en la empresa, aunque esta, estaba cerrada como una señal de duelo por la pérdida de su fundador. Además, que toda la situación había sumido a la compañía en un estado de incertidumbre, ya no sabían de qué forma proceder.

Toda la casa estaba sumida en un silencio tétrico, el ambiente era pesado y lúgubre, tenían que tomar fuerzas y recuperarse un poco del golpe emocional que habían recibido. El problema es que lo que menos tenían era tiempo

Siendo aproximadamente las 4 pm. El abogado de Amamya, un hombre un poco más joven que el difunto y que había sido digno de su total confianza.

\- Señor Yamada, buenas tardes – saludó amablemente Fujitaka cuando vio al hombre en la sala de la mansión

\- Señor Fujitaka, buenas tardes. Lamento mucho venir a molestarlos y mucho más teniendo en cuenta lo difícil de las circunstancias, pero tengo indicaciones precisas de Masaki en torno a su última voluntad.

\- Entiendo y no se preocupe, es su trabajo y lo hace con diligencia.

\- El caso, es que tenemos que reunirnos hoy mismo, porque la última voluntad de Masaki… Bueno, es importante.

\- Aquí está Sakura, Touya viene en camino y puedo llamar a Tomoyo y Sonomi… Mi esposa… no creo que esté en condiciones. ¿Hay algún problema si yo estoy en su nombre?

\- Yo tengo un documento que ella podría firmar para autorizar su representación.

\- Claro, hablaré con ella. Entonces… me encargaré de llamarlos a todos para que estén aquí lo más rápido posible

\- Le agradezco mucho, señor Kinomoto

Fujitaka pidió que atendieran al hombre y prepararan la biblioteca para hacer la lectura de la última voluntad de Masaki. Llamaron a todos los miembros de la familia y cada uno fue llegando poco a poco

Sakura no se sentía bien para ese trámite pero era necesario que estuviera. Sin importar cuál fuera la voluntad de su abuelo, no solo estaría para cumplirla sino para apoyar las decisiones que él hubiese tomado por el bienestar de la empresa que con tanto esfuerzo había levantado.

\- Touya, ¿cómo te fue? – preguntó Sakura a su hermano mientras todo estaba listo para la diligencia

\- Bueno, no fue mucho lo que pude descubrir más allá de que la persona que estuvo a cargo de la empresa era un completo imbécil. A pesar de eso encargué una auditoría con una entidad externa. Empiezan mañana a primera hora y llegaremos al fondo de todo esto para saber quiénes son los verdaderos responsables de este desastre.

Sakura suspiró – Dice papá que después de esta diligencia se podrá saber quién queda a la cabeza de la compañía. Espero que seas tú y puedas darle el rumbo debido a todo esto

\- Señores – llamó el abogado – Les pido por favor su atención. Todo está preparado pero estamos a la espera de alguien más.

Los miembros de la familia empezaron a mirar extrañados. Todos estaban allí, era un misterio de a quién se refería el abogado.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando se escuchó la puerta. Una de las empleadas anunciaba la llegada de dos personas más.

\- Seguramente se trata de las personas que esperamos – acotó el abogado

\- Hágalas pasar, por favor – solicitó Fujitaka

Los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par al ver las personas que ingresaron

\- Buenas tardes – Saludaron ambos con una reverencia a la familia que se encontraba reunida.

\- Shaoran… - Susurró Sakura – Y… ¿Yamazaki? – no entendía nada, ¿qué estaban haciendo allí? Y juntos… Se suponía que apenas y se conocían.

\- Tomen asiento por favor, empezaremos ahora mismo.

El abogado programó la pantalla para presentar un video

\- _Amada familia_ – Apareció la imagen de Masaki Amamya hablando desde la comodidad del jardín de su casa

Sakura inmediatamente empezó a llorar, sabía que ese video no tenía mucho tiempo de antigüedad, pues a su abuelo ya se le notaba el cansancio a causa de su enfermedad, pero aun así tenía aquella sonrisa amable y esa mirada llena de amor.

\- _Están aquí reunidos a la espera de escuchar mi última voluntad. Pero antes de expresar mis deseos, quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes, los que están reunidos en esta sala, porque de una u otra forma han hecho parte de mi vida y han dejado algo de ustedes grabado en mí. No puedo irme de este mundo sin expresar a mis queridos nietos lo mucho que los amo. Nadeshiko, Sonomi, Fujitaka… A quien tengo tanto que agradecerle y a quien amo como uno más de mi familia porque pude reconocer en él un corazón lleno de bondad y amor por mi familia. Además de cuidar de los dos tesoros de mi vida. Touya, Tomoyo y mi amada Sakura, ustedes tres son mi más grande orgullo, pues a pesar de haber tenido todo en la vida, jamás se vieron a sí mismos como mayores a los demás y lograron entender que nada en esta vida está dado, sino que es el fruto del esfuerzo y trabajo duro._

 _Quiero pedirles perdón, en este momento soy consciente del gran problema que están afrontando a causa de mis malas decisiones… Es solo que no quise interferir con sus vidas. En un momento determinado, no me sentí con la capacidad de seguir en frente de una responsabilidad de tal magnitud y confié en una persona que demostró no solo no tener la capacidad para hacer frente a nuestra empresa, sino que tampoco tuvo la entereza de reconocer sus errores. Ahora, ante ustedes, yo reconozco el mío y es por eso que les pido perdón_.

 _Ahora, tengo una tarea ardua que poner sobre sus hombros y es que no dejen caer el legado por el que tantos años luchamos todos nosotros. Sé que pueden lograrlo y que sin importar quién quede al frente todos ustedes se movilizarán para ayudarle a sobrellevar la carga_.

 _Empezaré por Sonomi. A ti, te dejo la casa de Tokio y dos de los apartamentos de la misma ciudad. Como sabes bien, tú vendiste tus acciones con el fin de establecer tu propia compañía que gracias a tu trabajo y buen ojo para los negocios repunta como una de las mejores de todo el país. Nadeshiko, continúas teniendo el 15% de las acciones de la empresa, les cedo mi participación accionaria en la empresa de Sonomi, que aunque no es muy grande, con toda seguridad les servirá a ti y a Fujitaka y esta mansión… Que en realidad siempre fue más tuya que mía porque_ _hiciste de ella un hogar, también les pertenecerá la casa de Kioto. Espero que tú y Fujitaka continúen luchando con fuerza por mantenerse unidos y apoyarse el uno al otro._

 _Touya, hijo. Eres una maravillosa mezcla del temperamento recio y fuerte que me caracterizó y la bondad y generosidad de tu padre. Sé que la vida te abrirá muchas puertas pero tú no olvidarás tus raíces. Continúas con una participación accionaria de 10% y las propiedades en New York con excepción del apartamento que ocupaba Sakura y también te quedarás con las propiedades en Washington._

 _Tomoyo. Mi preciosa Tomoyo, siempre fuiste como una princesa salida de un cuento, tan delicada y especial como una muñeca, pero tan firme y fuerte como para extender tus alas lejos de todo lo que no te dejaba crecer. Tu madre también vendió tus acciones, pero no quiero dejarte fuera del legado familiar, así que te daré un 5% de participación accionaria y las acciones de All Nippon Airways. La casa en Paris y la residencia de Londres. Sé que seguirás brillando con luz propia, la misma con la que iluminaste mi corazón_.

 _Ahora, mi pequeña Sakura… Tengo tanto que decirte mi pequeña… Sé que durante muchos años te preguntaste el por qué te protegía como lo hacía, que muchas veces te preguntaste si acaso no confiábamos en ti. Pero la razón es muy simple, sabes que siempre vi en ti el reflejo de tu abuela y me convertí en un viejo tonto lleno de temores de perderte o tenerte lejos de mí. Pero si algo tengo muy claro y nunca te lo dije, es que tengo fe en ti, creo que eres más fuerte incluso de lo que tú crees y que tu gran corazón y amor por los tuyos te impulsará en los momentos más difíciles. Quiero que te quedes con la casa de campo, esa que por tantos años fue nuestro refugio y donde contemplamos los más hermosos arcoíris. Tú conservarás tu apartamento en Tokio, también el que ocupabas en New York y la casa en los Hamptons_.

 _Hay dos personas en este lugar, que ustedes se preguntarán por qué se encuentran aquí y el motivo es muy simple. Son dos muchachos a quienes admiro y que me apoyaron en momentos determinantes. Quería también dejarles algo. Yamazaki. Quizá pensaste que te tuve trabajando a mi lado solo por ser hijo de tu padre, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. A pesar de tu corta edad, eres una de las personas en quien más confío y me has sido leal aun cuando tu vida se ha encontrado en peligro. Quiero dejarte dos de mis propiedades en China_ \- El muchacho quedó desconcertado, por primera vez, pensó que así era como se sentía la gente cuando trataba de embaucarlos con sus mentiras.

 _Y por último, el joven Shaoran Li. No es mucho lo que pueda decir que no te haya dicho ya en medio de nuestras largas conversaciones, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que tienes la lealtad y entereza de los antiguos, ese mismo espíritu que tanto admiré en tu abuelo y que te llevará a tener mucho éxito en todo lo que emprendas. Mi legado para ti, será una casa en Hong Kong que aunque sé que no necesitas, es un recuerdo muy especial que en algún momento perteneció a tu madre y hoy quiero que esté en tus manos._

 _Por último y considero que lo más importante es dejar clara la participación accionaria. Hemos quedado claros en que yo era dueño del 45% del total de las acciones. 15% está en manos de Nadeshiko, 10% de Touya, 10% de Sakura y 20% pertenece a los accionistas minoritarios. Pero esto va a cambiar._

 _De mi 45% de acciones cedo 5% a Tomoyo. 5% a Takashi Yamazaki y 5% a Shaoran Li._

Todos los presentes observaron a quienes no eran catalogados como miembros de la familia, pero la mirada de una de ellas brillaba con furia en contra del chino. Nadie interrumpió porque la grabación continuó

\- _Teniendo en cuenta esta distribución, quedan 30% de mis acciones, las cuales quiero dejar a quien a partir de este momento será mi sucesor como cabeza de la familia Amamya y a quien, espero, respeten y apoyen al igual que lo hicieron conmigo. Sakura, hija… Sé que no hay reto que no puedas superar y estoy seguro que este, no será la excepción. Confío en que tu hermoso corazón te ayudará a hacer lo mejor siempre. A partir de este momento, eres mi sucesora._

\- Esto es una broma ¿no? – Dijo Sakura nerviosa y algo exaltada – Esto tiene que ser alguna clase de chiste de esos que no entiendo. Touya… Di algo, por favor.

Su hermano se acercó y la instó a sentarse de nuevo.

\- _Los amo, mi querida familia y espero de todo corazón que permanezcan unidos siempre y así, unidos, puedan afrontar estos tiempos difíciles._

Con una sonrisa sincera el video finalizó

\- Señor Yamada, por favor – dijo Sakura acercándose – Dígame que esto no es verdad, que hay algún documento que mi abuelo firmó para invalidar lo que acaba de decir… Yo… Yo – se quedó sin palabras y mirando al suelo sin lograr asimilar lo que estaba pasando hasta que el llanto comenzó a ahogarla – Yo no sé qué hacer, ni siquiera soy economista y… Touya… Debiste ser tú, eres el indicado

El mayor de los Kinomoto se levantó y abrazó a su hermana – Tranquila, monstruo. El abuelo confió en ti y yo también lo hago, estaré a tu lado para ayudarte en todo, no tengas miedo.

\- Otras propiedades menores, como vehículos, objetos de colección y otros similares, se encuentran inventariados y debidamente distribuidos entre todos los herederos en este documento - dijo el abogado enseñando una carpeta.

De repente, el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose contra el suelo llamó la atención de los presentes, pero no sería tan estridente el sonido como las palabras llenas de amargura que serían pronunciadas – ¡Esto es basura! ¡Todo esto!

Todos miraban a Sonomi Amamya – ¿Acaso es una maldita broma? A mí no me reconoce nada y sin embargo, un par de mocosos desconocidos ahora hacen parte de este legado familiar. ¿Qué acaso no lo ven? Nadeshiko tenía razón – dijo apuntando con el dedo a Shaoran – este no es otra cosa que un acto premeditado de estafa, ¿acaso se creyeron ese cuentico del humilde muchacho que aun con su experiencia y educación aceptaba un puesto de secretario solo porque sí? Su plan desde el principio era engatusar a Sakura para acercarse al abuelo no sé con qué artimañas y ahora… Sakura, nuestra dulce e inocente Sakura – dijo con ironía mientras se paseaba frente a la castaña - termina siendo la cabeza de la familia. ¿Acaso les parece una casualidad?

De pronto, todos observaban a Shaoran quien se sentía acorralado por la situación y veía a Yamazaki para obtener una respuesta positiva de su parte respecto a romper el acuerdo que había suscrito sobre la confidencialidad de su relación con Masaki. A lo que el joven Takashi solo negó.

\- ¡Ya basta mamá! – Gritó Tomoyo tomando a su madre del brazo – Es mejor que te retires, solo estás complicando más la situación – dijo la amatista sacándola del salón

Sakura se veía realmente alterada, eran demasiadas emociones juntas. La pérdida de su abuelo, el asumir una responsabilidad para la que no estaba segura si estaba preparada, todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Shaoran… Se sentía realmente abrumada.

\- Ven, creo que lo mejor es que vayas a descansar – dijo Fujitaka abrazando a su hija por los hombros - La muchacha empezó a caminar pero se detuvo frente a Shaoran

\- No es cierto, ¿verdad? – Preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos – Todo eso que dijo mi tía Sonomi… No es cierto

\- No, Sakura. No lo es

\- Pero entonces… No comprendo, si ustedes apenas se conocían…

\- Sakura Yo…

Yamazaki tomó a Shaoran del hombro, un pequeño recordatorio de que no podría abrir la boca para dar ninguna explicación que comprometiera su acuerdo.

\- Sakura, no puedo darte una explicación en este momento.

La muchacha lo miraba suplicante, necesitaba encontrar motivos para confiar en él, en lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba hacerlo, pero entonces las dudas empezaron a revolotear en su cabeza. No le molestaba que su abuelo le heredara el 5% de las acciones, pero ¿de verdad podía ser posible que Shaoran la usara para obtener algún tipo de beneficio financiero? No. Eso no podía ser cierto

\- Vamos, Sakura – insistió su padre y ella solo se dejó llevar.

\- Vámonos de aquí, Yamazaki, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente – se despidió de manera respetuosa a pesar del bochornoso espectáculo del que había sido centro y salieron ambos jóvenes de la mansión que ahora pertenecía a los Kinomoto.

Shaoran se encontraba furioso, casi descontrolado y no le habló a Yamazaki hasta que estuvieron en un lugar seguro dentro del hotel.

\- Ya, habla – dijo Yamazaki tranquilamente sentado mientras Shaoran se paseaba como león enjaulado tratando de organizar sus ideas.

\- Yo… ¡demonios!, pensé que con el fallecimiento del señor Masaki quedaba libre del acuerdo, fuiste testigo de la grave acusación que hicieron en mi contra y sin poder defenderme. No culpo a Sakura si desconfía de mí.

\- Shaoran, el acuerdo que firmaste con el señor Masaki no se disolvía con su muerte, sino cuando llegara el momento adecuado y aunque… Creo que está cerca, todavía no ha llegado. Él hizo mucho por ti y ahora, más allá de un papel, es una cuestión de gratitud hacia él el que no reveles su secreto hasta que llegue la hora indicada

\- Entiendo, claro que lo entiendo, pero… Yamazaki, yo la amo, no puedo perderla por algo como esto y que piense que soy un delincuente, un estafador o que quiero acercarme a ella por su posición, ¡por favor!

\- Yo también te comprendo amigo…

\- No, no entiendes, ella es el amor de mi vida Yamazaki, ¡no quiero y no puedo perderla!

\- ¡Ya basta Shaoran! Yo también sé lo que significa perder un gran amor, ¡claro que lo sé!

Shaoran se quedó impávido en su sitio, nunca, desde que había conocido a Yamazaki lo había visto alterado y alzando la voz, ni siquiera en los momentos más tensos ¡y vaya que los habían tenido!

El ambarino no dijo más, vio al hombre frente a él tan afectado que solo se sentó a su lado y puso la mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

\- Era mi novia de toda la vida – empezó a narrar Takashi con melancolía en su voz – yo mentía todo el tiempo y ella me regañaba, o me halaba las orejas y no sabes lo mucho que llegué a amarla. Cuando terminé mis estudios y empecé a trabajar para el Señor Masaki en China, pensé que cuando ella terminara sus estudios podría traerla conmigo. Precisamente, durante un verano ella viajó para visitarme, en ese momento terminé destapando sin querer un grave caso de contrabando y querían usar la empresa como fachada para sus acciones ilegales, cuando lo descubrí y di mi informe al señor Masaki sufrí un atentado muy grave pero ella fue quien resultó más herida. Decidí que no podía arrastrarla conmigo en todo esto, que yo podría vivir una vida con guardaespaldas y con la permanente zozobra de que algo sucedería, pero ella merecía más; estar tranquila, terminar sus estudios… Hacer una vida, una en la que no corriera riesgos, así que… Simplemente la dejé ir, aunque no pasa un solo día en que no piense en ella. Así que sí, Shaoran, comprendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, y solo te pido que seas paciente y confíes en el buen corazón de Sakura.

\- Perdón, me dejé llevar y por supuesto que mantendré mi promesa.

 **Holiii!**

 **Bueno, esta será una nota corta (siempre digo lo mismo... Pfff). En fin, antes de olvidarlo, quiero enviar un saludo muy muy especial a las mamitas hermosas que me siguen y leen esta historia. Mi Eli querida, una de mis autoras favoritas: CherryLeeUp y a quienes no logre recordar (lo siento, tengo mente de pollito). Este es solo un pequeño día que en realidad no basta para hacer honor a todo lo que representa ser mamás, pero es un buen inicio jejeje espero celebren (o hayan celebrado) muy felices.**

 **Hora sí... GRACIAS MILLONES POR SUS REVIEWSS! Y lamento si se sintieron presionados por mi comentario anterior, no era mi intención pero es que me vuelvo adicta a leerlos a ustedes también.**

 **Ahora sí, al capítulo. ¡Esa sonomi es una MALDITA! ¿cómo va a lanzar esas acusaciones contra mi pobre bb? ustedes podrán pensar que sí es injusto que haya tenido mucho menos que los demás, pero mi punto de vista es este: Está muy bien que haya querido iniciar su compañía, pero lo hizo vendiendo el legado que su abuelo le había dado y por el que él había trabajado, además que es un ser bastante miserable y eso tarde o temprano se paga.**

 **¿Ustedes creen que a Sakura realmente la afecten esos comentarios? ¿es posible que el gusanito de la duda haya quedado bien sembrado? y vaya... Nosotros sabemos lo que en realidad sucede, pero ella no y con todas esas señales, sería por lo menos obvio que desconfiara aunque fuera un poco.**

 **Buenooo eso lo veremos en el siguiente... Espero**

 **Un abrazo de oso para todos y que tengan un muy feliz domingo y feliz inicio de semana.**

 **Ale-San**


	23. ENFRENTANDO LA VIDA

**CAPÍTULO 23**

 **ENFRENTANDO LA VIDA**

Sakura se removía inquieta en su cama. Tenía toda una maraña de pensamientos en su cabeza; ese día, además de triste, había sido irreal por todo lo sucedido. Cualquier cosa pudo haber pensado menos que su abuelo tuviera la maravillosa idea de dejarla a ella como cabeza del gran emporio que había construido y que ahora se encontraba en la peor crisis de su historia

La castaña suspiró – Abuelo… de verdad, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Sabes que no soy apta para eso, tengo mucho miedo

Cerró sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño y tratando de encontrar alguna solución para todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Al día siguiente sería la primera rueda de prensa e iba a lucir como un alma en pena

Poco a poco, quizá a causa del cansancio y las muchas lágrimas logró quedarse dormida.

Sintió como si pasara tan solo un segundo y sus ojos se abrieron percatándose de la luz que se colaba por las cortinas de la ventana principal. Se sentía morir, estaba muy cansada, sus músculos dolían, se estiró para tomar su reloj y verificar la hora…

\- Pero qué diab… ¡Es casi medio día!

Se levantó deprisa de su cama sin revisar los mensajes que tenía, la conferencia de prensa sería a las cuatro y no estaba preparada todavía, ¿por qué la habían dejado dormir así?

Salió de la habitación encontrándose con su padre

\- Buenos días mi querida hija, ¿pudiste descansar?

\- Papá, ¿por qué no me despertaron más temprano? Es demasiado tarde y no me he preparado para la conferencia de prensa.

\- Hija, hemos tenido días muy pesados y tú pasaste por mucho el día de ayer, necesitabas descansar, con todo lo que se nos viene encima no puedes darte el lujo de descuidar tu salud.

\- A propósito… ¿Mamá cómo sigue?

\- Ya se siente mejor – respondió Fujitaka encaminando a su hija rumbo a la cocina – El sedante que se le proporcionó la ayudó a descansar.

\- Afortunadamente.

\- ¿Que quieres almorzar? Te complaceré con lo que más te gusta

Sakura sonrió, su papá siempre era así y se tomaba muy a pecho el viejo adagio de "barriga llena, corazón contento". Podía recordar esos momentos cuando la escuela iba mal y en lugar de reñirla o reclamarle, le hacía un postre o unas galletas y le ayudaba a estudiar. No sabía qué sería de su vida sin ese hombre

\- En ese caso, papá, quiero… Un delicioso Okonomiyaki

\- Excelente elección, ya verás que tu madre también se animará a acompañarnos

\- ¿Y Touya?

\- Se fue muy temprano para Tokio, se reuniría con la firma encargada de adelantar la auditoría interna.

Sakura suspiró con pesadez – ¿Lo ves, papá? Soy yo quien debería estar al frente de eso, y mírame, aquí en casa como si nada pasara

\- Tranquila, hija, ya verás que pronto te adaptarás al ritmo de todo esto y lo harás muy bien. Además, el que seas la cabeza de las empresas no quiere decir que hagas todo sola o que asumas la responsabilidad sin apoyo de nadie, recuerda que una de las principales cualidades de los grandes líderes es saberse rodear de las personas indicadas y aprender a delegar en otros aquellas cosas en las que no se es experto

\- Tienes razón, papá, es solo que no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza que Touya es el indicado para este trabajo

\- No le digas eso, él se siente muy orgulloso de ti y tiene la certeza de que harás un gran trabajo.

\- Eso espero, papá. Eso espero

Mientras su padre terminaba de cocinar, Tomoyo la acompañaba en su habitación y le ayudaba a arreglarse. Según ella, podría lograr que se viera muy hermosa a pesar del luto

\- Tom, estoy tan inquieta

\- Lo sé, Sakurita, toda esta situación ha sido una locura

\- ¿Cuándo planeas regresar a Italia?

La amatista calló por un rato – No pienso regresar… No todavía

\- Tommy… por favor no me digas que tomas esta decisión por… Ya sabes, por mí

\- Sakura – dijo ella poniéndose frente a la ojiverde – Eres mi familia, todos estamos pasando por momentos muy difíciles y debemos estar unidos – Tomoyo se puso seria – No tuve tiempo de disculparme por la actitud de mamá ayer

Sakura puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga – Que eso no te afecte Tommy, tú no tienes nada que ver en las actitudes de ella

\- Pero es que… ¿Atreverse a hacer semejantes acusaciones tan temerarias y en un momento como ese? Es inaudito

\- Tommy, pero tú… Es decir, no creerás que…

\- ¿Que sea cierto lo que dice? – La amatista negó – No lo creo, ni por un instante lo creo

\- Yo tampoco, pero tampoco podemos negar que hay muchas cosas extrañas en todo esto… Sé que Shaoran me oculta algo, su relación con mi abuelo no era tan superflua como yo pensaba pero no entiendo por qué no puede explicarme

\- Yo tampoco – respondió Tomoyo poniendo los dedos en su barbilla

\- Pero confío en él – concluyó Sakura – No sé qué sucede, pero sé que no buscará hacerme daño.

\- Yo creo lo mismo.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, Tomoyo seguía peinando el cabello de Sakura mientras la castaña construía en su cabeza lo que quería decir frente a los medios, estaba aterrada.

Un rato después, Touya pasó por su habitación – ¿Estás lista, monstruo?

\- Sí, vamos

Todos los miembros de la familia, con excepción de Sonomi salían rumbo a la empresa en Tokio donde los medios de comunicación estaban citados para una rueda de prensa donde se hablaría sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Llegaron a la empresa donde los empleados les esperaban en la entrada del edificio. Sakura respiró profundo y sintió la mano de su padre en su hombro

\- Tranquila, pequeña, ya verás que todo estará bien

\- ¿Estás lista? – preguntó Touya abriendo la puerta del vehículo y extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a salir

\- Estoy lista.

Al bajar del auto acomodó su traje, pasó la mano con suavidad por su cabello y cuando se percató que todo estaba su sitio, empezó a caminar. Notó como todos los miembros de la familia caminaban tras ella y se sintió sumamente cohibida pero no había marcha atrás

En la medida en que iban ingresando, el personal de la empresa hacía una reverencia respetuosa ante ellos; por Dios, se sentía morir de la vergüenza al ser el centro de atención hasta que su teléfono la distrajo por un momento.

Lo sacó sin interrumpir su marcha al auditorio donde le estarían esperando.

 _Sakura… Perdóname por no haberme comunicado contigo desde ayer, es solo que estaba tratando de poner en orden mis pensamientos con todo lo sucedido. Estás a punto de dar un gran paso y de todo corazón, estoy contigo… Shaoran_

La castaña sonrió al leer el mensaje, se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta del auditorio, miró hacia atrás. Estaban Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo y sus padres; todos la miraban con decisión y brindándole ánimos. Respiró profundo y el empleado encargado le saludó con una reverencia y abrió la puerta ante ellos.

El sonido y las luces de los flashes de las cámaras la descolocaron por un momento, sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando vio a todos esos hombres y mujeres con sus micrófonos, sus voces se perdían ante la gran multitud de comunicadores, que hacían preguntas incesantes y que no lograba comprender, así que, hizo lo que ella consideraba tenía que hacer.

Se paró frente a la concurrencia, tomó la mano de su hermano que estaba a su lado y se puso de rodillas, inclinándose hasta el suelo haciendo que todos a su alrededor guardaran silencio. Su familia la imitó. Sabían muy bien a qué se debía ese gesto y es que más allá de las pérdidas económicas y la grave situación de su empresa, sabían que eran responsables de un error que había costado vidas humanas y que miles más habían estado en riesgo. Por el honor de su familia y de su abuelo fallecido, ella, la más joven de los Kinomoto, pedía perdón al mundo.

Los periodistas, comprendiendo la solemnidad de ese gesto reportaban en vivo casi en susurros

 _La señorita Kinomoto, la menor de la familia Amamya, se ha presentado hoy en cabeza de toda su familia y pide perdón a las familias de las víctimas y a todos aquellos que sufrieron a causa de esta terrible falla._

Un minuto completo estuvieron allí. Posteriormente se pusieron en pie y tomaron su lugar en la mesa dispuesta para ellos.

Sakura se puso en pie en un atril y empezó a hablar.

\- Buenas tardes para todos. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto Amamya y hoy, más allá de dedicarnos a presentar excusas o hallar culpables, hemos venido a pedir perdón a todas las personas que se vieron afectadas por todo lo sucedido. Mi abuelo, el señor Masaki Amamya, fundó esta compañía poniendo como cimiento lo más altos estándares de valores humanos y nos enseñó a nosotros, su familia, a asumir las responsabilidades de nuestros actos. A esta hora, se adelanta una exhaustiva investigación y auditoría a todos y cada uno de los procesos involucrados en este terrible error. Los responsables tendrán que pagar, así como lo haremos nosotros. No interpondremos ningún recurso de reposición a las familias que han demandado por daños y perjuicios, actuaremos según la ley lo determine. Sabemos que este es un duro golpe a nuestra compañía por las millonarias pérdidas que esto ha traído y traerá, pero hoy, vengo ante ustedes para decirles que Amamya no caerá, que seguiremos en pie y lucharemos con lo último de nuestras fuerzas, tampoco huiremos de nuestras responsabilidades, antes bien, ante los accionistas, nuestros clientes, proveedores y entidades financieras que durante años han trabajado de la mano con nosotros doy mi palabra que cumpliremos nuestras responsabilidades con ustedes y que poco a poco volveremos a reestablecer la confianza en nuestros productos que durante décadas han sido garantía de calidad y seguridad.

Ahora, responderemos a todas sus preguntas.

De inmediato los flashes se dispararon de nuevo, todos levantaban la mano y estiraban sus micrófonos buscando algún tipo de primicia.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, Sabemos que el estado de salud del señor Amamya era bastante delicado. ¿Esta situación influyó al decaimiento de su salud?

Aunque sentía que ardía de la ira por esa imprudente pregunta, hizo uso de todo su esfuerzo y diplomacia al responder – No daré ningún tipo de declaración en torno a la salud de mi abuelo o las circunstancias de su deceso. Eso hace parte de nuestra privacidad como familia y su memoria merece ser respetada. Así que, de manera respetuosa, les pido no hagan preguntas de ese tipo. La siguiente por favor.

\- Señor Kinomoto – dijo la periodista dirigiéndose a Touya – Estamos un poco confundidos. Teniendo en cuenta su conocimiento y experiencia en el manejo de la compañía, además que es el mayor de los herederos, ¿por qué su hermana se ha presentado en cabeza de la familia? ¿No debía ser esa su posición?

Touya le mostró una sonrisa torcida, solo su familia sabía lo que eso representaba. Sakura le lanzó una mirada significativa y Yukito apretó su mano en clara señal de advertencia y lo vieron suspirar – Creo que no comprendo muy bien el motivo de su confusión, el hecho de que Sakura encabezara el ingreso a este lugar y el discurso deja bastante clara la posición que tiene frente a esta familia. Por designio de mi abuelo, la señorita Kinomoto, mi hermana, es desde ahora la cabeza de la familia Amamya y de todos nuestros negocios y no podría estar más orgulloso de verla en esa posición. Estoy y estaré aquí para apoyarla y sujetarme a todas sus decisiones tal y como lo hice con mi abuelo.

La ronda de preguntas siguió, algunas de ellas un poco imprudentes pero ellos supieron lidiar con la situación. Lo más importante, era dejar en claro su posición frente a lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Estoy agotada – dijo Sakura dejándose caer en la silla del escritorio de su abuelo. Su anterior oficina estaba ocupada por el jefe actual de recursos humanos

\- Yo también, no sé por qué si no he hecho nada – dijo riendo Tomoyo

En ese momento y de manera estrepitosa, ingresó a la oficina de Sakura la mismísima Sonomi Amamya siendo seguida por su secretaria

\- Disculpe, señorita Kinomoto, traté de detenerla pero…- Dijo Misa atropelladamente

\- No te preocupes, Misa. Déjala pasar

La muchacha hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina

\- ¿Qué se cree esa atrevida? Yo puedo entrar aquí cuando quiera – dijo altaneramente la madre de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo se levantó para dirigirse a ella pero Sakura la detuvo con un gesto. Se levantó lentamente, acomodó su traje y caminó hacia la recién llegada.

\- Lamento disentir contigo. No puedes entrar a mi oficina cuando quieras y menos si mi asistente dice que no puedes

\- ¿Pero, qué?... Ahhh, entiendo, se te subieron los humos con tan solo un día… Típico de una niñita inexperta

\- ¡Mamá! – dijo alarmada Tomoyo

\- Déjala Tommy… ¿Puedo saber a qué viniste?

\- Sakura, tienes que escucharme… A todas luces, es obvio que eres demasiado joven para asumir un cargo de tanta importancia, necesitas a alguien con experiencia corporativa y yo… Ya sabes, levanté un negocio muy exitoso por mis propios medios y necesitas de mi ayuda, con toda seguridad ese malviviente de Li va a seguir acechándote para apoderarse de la…

\- ¡CÁLLATE! – gritó Sakura a todas luces alterada.

La mujer quedó impávida en su sitio al igual que Tomoyo – No quiero oír una palabra más de una mujer a quien nunca le importó apoyar al abuelo al levantar su empresa y que buscó siempre sus propios intereses. Si te he soportado es por amor a Tomoyo, una hija a quien no mereces y que has tratado de disminuir como persona todos estos años, cuando la verdad, es que ella es lo que tú nunca serás. Así que más te vale largarte de esta oficina y de esta empresa por tus propios medios si no quieres que llame a seguridad.

\- ¿Pero, qué te crees? – dijo la mujer escandalizada

\- La presidenta de esta compañía – respondió Sakura con todo amenazante

\- Vete ya, mamá – dijo Tomoyo poniéndose del lado de Sakura

\- ¡Pero, Tomoyo!

\- Ya basta, mamá. Para todos ha quedado claro que tu único propósito es importunar y tratar de usurpar un lugar que no te corresponde. Perdiste tu oportunidad de involucrarte en esta compañía desde el momento mismo en que vendiste lo que el abuelo con tanto esfuerzo levantó para ti y de paso lo hiciste con lo que me correspondía. No tienes nada que hacer aquí y si no te saca Sakura, te sacaré yo misma

La mujer estaba consternada por las palabras de su hija, Tomoyo nunca se había revelado ante ella y mucho menos para decirle esas cosas tan duras. Acomodó el bolso en sus manos y salió, no sin antes volverse a Tomoyo

\- Tú y yo hablaremos después, eres mi hija después de todo y no puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana.

\- Puedo y lo haré. No me controlas más mamá

La mujer salió rabiando del lugar y dando un portazo

\- Tommy, perdóname, sé que es tu mamá pero…

\- No te preocupes Sakurita, si no lo hacías tú lo hacía yo. Ella es la persona menos indicada para venir a intervenir en cuestiones de la compañía

Sakura tomó las manos de su prima y la dirigió al sofá

\- Es esto justamente lo que me preocupa de que te quedes – dijo la castaña con preocupación – te costó mucho el poder desligarte de ella y el control que ejercía sobre ti

\- Pero… Eso no sucederá más, te lo prometo.

Sakura guardó silencio y asintió, no quiso decir más porque sintió que no era el momento, pero sabía que su tía era muy manipuladora y con sus antecedentes por alcoholismo podría envolver nuevamente a Tomoyo y manejarla a su antojo.

\- ¿Te vas a ir ya para tu casa? – preguntó Tomoyo

\- Iré a cenar con mis padres a Tomoeda, mañana me instalaré de nuevo en Tokio, ya pedí que me envíen las cosas que dejé en New York

\- Entiendo, yo también aprovecharé para descansar, sin duda tendremos mucho trabajo por delante – dijo con una sonrisa Tomoyo

\- Te quiero mucho, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.

\- Yo a ti, Sakurita. Mañana hablamos para reunirnos con Mei, nos ha estado escribiendo

\- Lo sé, tenemos que reunirnos

Terminaron de despedirse, Sakura recogió sus cosas y se fue en compañía de Touya de vuelta a Tomoeda para reunirse con sus padres.

En ese aspecto Tomoyo envidiaba a Sakura; su prima, sin importar lo difícil de la situación tenía un hogar al cual llegar, en cambio ella… Solo la esperaba un solitario apartamento, donde seguramente terminaría pidiendo comida china y viendo películas.

Cuando llegó al edificio subió rápidamente al piso donde estaba su apartamento y como siempre, recordó que las llaves estaban desaparecidas en ese espacio inhóspito que era su enorme bolso.

Bajó del ascensor y se encontró con que la luz del pasillo estaba apagada, se encargaría de llamar a mantenimiento y solicitar una revisión, pero ya sería el día siguiente

\- Demonios – masculló mientras tanteaba con su mano hasta que escuchó el tintineo del elemento y caminaba por el pasillo – Desgraciadas llaves, pensaron que podrían huir para… - sintió que sus pies tropezaron con algo bastante grande y se preparó para recibir el golpe que nunca llegó

Abrió los ojos cuando percibió un aroma muy familiar y unos brazos que la sujetaban y que habían evitado el golpe.

\- ¿E-Eriol? – Preguntó ella insegura

\- Perdóname, llegué hace un rato y vine a esperarte pero… Me quedé dormido

\- ¿Aquí, en el suelo?

\- Eso parece, me acabas de despertar – respondió él entre risas

Tomoyo lo siguió al pensar en lo absurdo de la situación, se sentía tan cómoda entre sus brazos que no había sido consciente de las molestias que podía estar causando en el muchacho y se levantó de prisa

\- Disculpa, encima de caerte encima me quedo muy tranquila. Ven, entremos

\- No te preocupes por eso

\- Dime, ¿ya cenaste? – Preguntó ella mientras ingresaban al apartamento

\- No, todavía no – respondió mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, si algo lo había fascinado desde siempre era el buen gusto de la amatista y ese sello personal que resaltaba en los espacios que ella ocupaba

\- Podemos salir o pedir algo, como quieras

\- Prefiero que pidamos algo, estoy agotado. En otras circunstancias cocinaría yo, sabes que me encanta hacerlo.

\- Claro, ponte cómodo por favor, prepararé el té

\- Disculpa… ¿No tienes algo un poco más… Fuerte?

La amatista sonrió – Claro, tengo whisky, vino…

\- Vino estaría bien

\- Voy por él entonces y te parece bien… ¿Sushi?

\- Perfecto

Se sentaron en la sala del apartamento conversando con toda la confianza que habían construido en esos meses. Tomoyo le contó todo lo sucedido desde que se enteraron de la crisis en la empresa, la muerte de su abuelo a causa del estrés por todo lo sucedido, el funeral y posterior lectura del testamento

Eriol escuchaba en silencio todos los relatos de la chica, pero no podía ignorar la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, había aprendido a leerlos y sabía que iba más allá de la muerte de su abuelo o la crisis de la empresa. No, ese tipo de tristeza lo había visto antes… ¿En qué momento?... Claro, su mente hizo clic y recordó que fue aquella vez que su madre la abordó en la oficina cuando recién la conoció. Aquella mujer la había disminuido de tal manera que lo indignó.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa tristeza velada… ¿Qué cosa haría de nuevo esa mujer para robarle el brillo a esos hermosos ojos amatista?

\- Hay una sola cosa que no me has dicho hasta ahora – interrumpió Eriol

La muchacha se detuvo a pensar – Pues no lo creo, he sido muy detallista con cada cosa

\- No, todavía no me dices ¿tú cómo estás? Has hablado de Sakura, de tu tía Nadeshiko, de la empresa, de Touya, de los periodistas… Pero me interesa más saber cómo estás tú

Tomoyo suspiró con cansancio y se dejó caer sobre la alfombra, cerró sus ojos, no quería mirarlo al contarle cómo se sentía porque en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar y detestaba verse así.

\- Yo… - Dijo sabiendo que él la miraba pero ella no podía verlo a él, era lo mejor – Yo, siento que lo mejor es quedarme y apoyar la empresa, quizá no sea mucho lo que pueda hacer pero no puedo simplemente desentenderme de la situación, pero… - Sintió la primera lágrima caer por su mejilla – Yo… No sé qué hacer con mi madre, me siento tan avergonzada por su comportamiento, quisiera alejarla definitivamente de mí y desligarme de ella… Pero… Pero… Es mi mamá, Eriol. ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? – más lágrimas empezaron a caer, pero seguía sin abrir los ojos.

\- No estás sola, Tomoyo – Dijo el inglés en voz muy suave mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro níveo de la amatista

\- Lo sé, tengo grandes amigas que me apoyan y tía Nadeshiko y…

No pudo seguir hablando porque lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios tibios del inglés que se posaban con suavidad sobre los suyos. Al principio solo se quedó muy quieta por la impresión, pero no tardó mucho en seguir el ritmo que él imponía

Su corazón palpitaba con locura ¿cuántas veces habría imaginado ese momento? La verdad es que no se parecía ni un poco a lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento, justo en un momento tan vulnerable para ella… Pero en lugar de sentir que él se aprovechaba de la situación, era como si a través de ese beso él le transmitiera la seguridad de que él estaba y estaría a su lado.

De repente sintió como aquella calidez la abandonaba y no pudo evitar suspirar

\- Perdóname, es solo que… - Dijo él interrumpiéndose, seguramente para encontrar las palabras adecuadas, en ese momento, Tomoyo se incorporó y posó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Eriol – Odio verte así, Tomoyo.

\- Entonces… Ese beso fue para ¿consolarme? – preguntó la amatista confundida.

Él volteó un poco y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, el inglés sonrió – Perdona mi egoísmo, pero no.

\- ¿Me explicas entonces? – se aventuró a preguntar Tomoyo, aunque dentro de sí rogaba para que la respuesta no fuera solo que había sido un impulso del momento o algo parecido

\- La verdad… - dijo él volteándose para quedar frente a frente con ella, tomó sus manos y la miró a los ojos con tal intensidad que Tomoyo se sintió cohibida – No he sido del todo sincero contigo, Tomoyo

Ella lo miró más confundida aún, por lo que él se apresuró a escuchar

\- He sido un tonto, me he comportado como un niño cobarde prácticamente desde que te conocí

\- Eriol por favor, sin rodeos

\- Tomoyo Daidouji, arruinas el momento – dijo él depositando un beso sobre el dorso de una de las manos que sostenía – Al principio, cuando te conocí, fue un gusto inmediato y es que… Por Dios, eres una diosa

La muchacha sintió el calor apoderarse de todo su rostro

\- Pero una tarde vi cómo tu madre te trataba y… No pude evitar sentir un deseo profundo de conocerte más allá de tu físico, de explorar quién era realmente Tomoyo Daidouji, independientemente de la imagen que reflejabas a los demás de serenidad y confianza

\- Por eso te acercaste a mí

\- Por eso me acerqué a ti… Al principio con temas laborales como la reestructuración de área, ¿lo recuerdas?

La muchacha asintió sonriendo

\- Pero solo quería que me conocieras un poco más, no como el imbécil hormonal que todos conocían, y que yo te mostré en un principio. El caso es, que resulta imposible no enamorarse de ti, Tomoyo Daidouji

Los ojos amatista se abrieron con real sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras y un sentimiento que no sabía reconocer se expandía por todo su ser

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

\- Cobardía, estupidez, conformismo… Escoge la que quieras, todas son válidas. Tuve miedo de que te alejaras de mí al conocer mis sentimientos y pensé que solo tenerte a mi lado, aunque fuera como mi amiga sería suficiente para mí

Allí Tomoyo recordó las palabras de Meiling, ahora resultaba tan obvio que él hacía esos viajes constantes solo por ella… De verdad que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver y ella, por el mismo temor a ser rechazada nunca tocó ese tema. Cuánto tiempo habían desperdiciado?

\- Tomoyo… Te quedaste callada ¿estás bien? – no supo cuánto tiempo se perdió en sus pensamientos, solo se dejó llevar y sorprendió a Eriol con un beso que él obviamente no esperaba.

Cuando interrumpieron el contacto Tomoyo acercó su frente a la de Eriol y ambos cerraron los ojos, disfrutaron de su cercanía en silencio por un momento.

\- Perdimos tanto tiempo – dijo ella en un susurro

\- Eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es todo el que tenemos por delante… Claro, si me aceptas

Tomoyo solo sonrió, eran increíbles las vueltas de la vida, si podía recordar cuando lo conoció… Era un completo imbécil, pero ahora, ahora era el hombre que le había dado un nuevo sentido a su vida y por primera vez podía darse el lujo de pensar que podría llegar a ser realmente feliz.

 **Hola!**

 **En realidad pensé que no podría actualizar esta semana, lo que sí es que el siguiente capítulo se tardará un poco más.**

 **Bueno, en sus comentarios pude notar que había dejado el tema de Eriol y Tomoyo en stand by, siempre trato de tomar en cuenta sus apreciaciones e implementarlas en la medida en que la historia lo permita. Espero que con esta pequeña escena se de inicio a una bella relación de ellos dos y por supuesto, que les guste.**

 **Espero con ansias sus reviews y no me cansaré de disculparme por no contestarles, es que de verdad mi vida es una locura corriendo de un lado a otro, pero siempre los tengo presentes, de todo corazón.**

 **Les envío un abrazo enorme y que este fin de semana que casi empieza sea maravilloso para ustedes y puedan descansar.**

 **Ale-San**


	24. MEDIDAS DESESPERADAS

**CAPÍTULO 24**

 **MEDIDAS DESESPERADAS**

Eriol abrió sus ojos sintiéndose un poco desubicado. Pudo ser consciente de dónde se encontraba y en qué circunstancias cuando sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Tomoyo junto al suyo, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la forma en que se habían dado las cosas.

La noche anterior, después de haber sido sinceros respecto a sus sentimientos siguieron conversando como solían hacerlo y es que quien había dicho que las mejores relaciones surgían de una buena amistad, tenía razón. Él la conocía a ella y ella a él, podían ser sinceros sin temor a esconder sus debilidades o a mostrarse de una manera diferente.

La muchacha yacía profundamente dormida, y es que el sueño los había vencido bien entrada la madrugada, realmente él también se sentía exhausto. Exhausto, pero feliz. Si alguien le hubiese dicho un par de años atrás que lo verían en esas circunstancias por una mujer, él se habría reído en la cara del incauto que pensara que Eriol Hiragizawa podría enamorarse de verdad.

Estiró su mano con sumo cuidado con el fin de sentir aquella suave piel bajo sus dedos, era toda la intimidad que necesitaba. Extrañamente, y a pesar del periodo de abstinencia que había experimentado y que nunca en su vida había pasado (por lo menos desde que había incursionado en el ámbito del sexo), sentía que eso era todo lo que quería de ella, que el sexo iba mucho más allá de la calentura del momento y que cuando ese momento llegara, se sentiría pleno por primera vez.

\- Deja de hacer eso… Me haces cosquillas – dijo Tomoyo sin abrir los ojos

\- Pues te aguantas, no sabes todo el tiempo que pasé anhelando hacerlo – respondió él con voz ronca

Poco a poco dejó ver sus orbes amatistas que reflejaban una paz y felicidad extraña en ella y se sintió afortunado de ser el testigo de semejante espectáculo.

Los labios de Tomoyo se curvaron en una tenue y hermosa sonrisa que solía fascinar al inglés.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó ella con voz adormilada

\- Un poco más de las 8

\- Demonios, acaso si tuvimos algo de tiempo para dormir – dijo ella lamentándose y levantándose de su cama

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A la empresa, estamos buscando estrategias para conseguir recursos, los bancos tienen congelados sus créditos – suspiró – esto apenas está empezando y no quiero dejar a Sakura sola, algo se nos tiene que ocurrir

Eriol guardó silencio, conociendo a Shaoran, estaba seguro que estaba haciendo lo mismo, buscar estrategias para ayudar a Sakura, pero no podía decir nada al respecto, no sin autorización del castaño

\- A decir verdad… - dijo él un poco pensativo – Tengo cosas que hacer, ¿podríamos vernos en la noche?

Tomoyo le sonrió – Ve, sé que están trabajando en lo mismo que nosotros haremos

\- ¿De dónde sacas eso?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros - Solo dale mis saludos a Shaoran, y hazle saber que cualquier ayuda que pueda brindarnos será bienvenida – Sin decir más, dio un beso fugaz a Eriol y se encerró en el baño

El inglés sonrió, podría desgastarse cuanto quisiera tratando de darle excusas a Tomoyo, su compromiso era el de no divulgar su acuerdo con Li, pero si ella lo había descubierto sola nadie lo obligaría a negarlo.

\- Adiós, preciosa, te llamaré – dijo él en voz alta antes del salir del apartamento.

Sakura se encontraba frente al enorme escritorio revisando de manera exhaustiva los documentos presentados por Touya y el abogado

\- Hermanita, lo intentamos, de verdad – dijo el moreno con voz apesadumbrada

\- Pero no es posible… ¿Hicieron el cálculo de todos los activos familiares?

\- Claro que sí, todas nuestras propiedades aquí y en el extranjero… Claro, con excepción de lo que heredó Sonomi, no quiero que esté involucrada en esto y aunque las incluyéramos no haríamos mucha diferencia.

\- Dios… ¿Y nuevas alianzas?

\- Eso es lo que estaremos revisando esta semana, será necesario reunirnos con diferentes empresarios y ver de qué forma podemos aliarnos.

\- Ya Misa está concertando algunas citas con antiguos socios y empresas de menor envergadura, estoy segura que alguien estará interesado en nuestras propuestas – Sakura tomó las manos de su hermano por encima del escritorio – Ya verás que todo estará bien.

Durante los días siguientes se dedicaron a estudiar las posibles alianzas que podían establecer para tratar de soportar el golpe financiero que estaba significando el hacerse responsables de aquel error operativo y las bajas ventas que estaban teniendo por la pérdida de la confianza por parte de los clientes.

Adicionalmente, estaban implementando las mejoras que se hacían necesarias después de los resultados de la auditoría, hubo despidos y el hombre que estaba gerenciando la empresa cuando todo sucedió fue objeto de múltiples demandas por negligencia criminal al determinar que fue él el directamente responsable, que aun cuando conocía la situación, por aminorar gastos redujo los controles de calidad que se llevaban a cabo en los componentes vendidos y por eso no se pudo detectar la falla a tiempo, lo que hubiese significado que la empresa no se viera grandemente perjudicada.

Y allí estaba Sakura, sujetándose el puente de la nariz en señaL obvia de cansancio. Chiharu le había suministrados unos analgésicos pero aún no hacían efecto.

\- Sakura – llamó la atención su hermano ingresando rápidamente a la oficina

\- Dime, ¿sucede algo?

\- Acaban de llamarme de Hashimoto, aceptaron reunirse con nosotros mañana para el tema de alianzas estratégicas

\- Pero, eso es maravilloso Touya – dijo con entusiasmo Sakura

Touya se sentó frente a su escritorio visiblemente pensativo

\- No me gusta esa expresión – repuso seria la castaña

\- Hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto, sabes que mi abuelo siempre se rehusó a tener negocios con ellos… Tengo un mal presentimiento

\- Pero los investigamos, sabemos que no tienen negocios ilegales o cuentas pendientes con la ley

\- Lo sé, lo sé… Pero hay cosas que van más allá de la ley, monstruo

\- Por ejemplo…

\- La lealtad, la ética… ¿Por qué el abuelo nunca quiso aliarse con ellos?

\- Quizá no fue necesario – respondió Sakura encogiéndose de hombros – vamos, Touya, necesitamos con urgencia encontrar soluciones, además el hecho de reunirnos con ellos no significa que vamos a cerrar un trato, solo los escucharemos y si no hay algo turbio o sospechoso y la propuesta nos es útil podremos negociar

El muchacho no lograba quedarse tranquilo con las palabras de su hermana, pero ella tenía razón, solo iban a escuchar y eso no tenía nada de malo ¿no?

Shaoran daba vueltas en su oficina con una pelotita antiestrés en su mano derecha. Tenía a su gente de confianza trabajando a mil por hora buscando soluciones, según su última conversación con Takashi si bien el estado de la empresa era sustancialmente mejor que en la que la encontró, no tenían el suficiente músculo financiero para sacar a Amamya del atolladero en el que estaban metidos. Eso perjudicaría mucho su empresa y ambos terminarían perdiendo

Además, por más que contaran con los medios para ayudar a Sakura, aun había un aspecto legal en el que estaban trabajando contrarreloj.

\- Hola – saludó Akiho al entrar a su oficina – ¿no te mareas de tanto dar vueltas?

\- Hola y no… ¿Ya tienen alguna información?

La rubia negó, desde que les llegó la noticia de que Hien Li había salido de rehabilitación habían tratado de ubicarlo, pero no lograban dar con su paradero

Shaoran estaba visiblemente frustrado, no tenía ni idea qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de su padre y temía que su inestabilidad pudiera afectar a la empresa y el buen momento por el que estaban pasando.

\- ¿Eriol ya regresó?

\- Sí, me dijo que estaría aquí en un rato

A Shaoran le alegraba lo que estaba pasando en la vida de su amigo, pero temía que producto de su emoción pudiera incurrir en alguna imprudencia

\- ¿Y Yamazaki?

\- Te haré un resumen Shaoran, nos reuniremos a las 4 pm. ¿Está bien? Además, no me confundas con tu secretaria

El ambarino suspiró – Si, disculpa, pero sabes lo delicado de la información que manejamos y no podemos correr ningún riesgo.

\- No te preocupes… Pero, ¿estás bien?

\- La verdad, estoy muy preocupado. Las acciones de Amamya siguen cayendo y estoy seguro que la condición es muy delicada, si siguen así… - el ambarino cayó

\- Lo sé… entrarán en bancarrota – dijo Akiho casi en un susurro

\- No lo voy a permitir – dijo con decisión el ambarino y la rubio reconoció ese fuego en su mirada, no había ser más testarudo que Shaoran, Sakura era muy afortunada

El día de la reunión había llegado. Sakura caminaba hacia la sala de juntas con su hermano de su lado, llevaban una carpeta con la propuesta concreta y tenían todas sus esperanzas puestas en ese negocio.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, me informan que el señor Hashimoto ha llegado

\- Perfecto Misa, por favor, encárgate de que no nos falte nada y poder atenderlos de la mejor manera

\- Sí, señorita. – La asistente abandonó la sala haciendo una reverencia y Sakura ocupó su lugar

\- Te ves nerviosa, monstruo. Lo mejor es que te traigan un poco de te

\- Si, Touya, por favor.

Aquel te de manzanilla cayó como anillo al dedo y terminó de beberlo justo cuando el anciano Hashimoto ingresaba junto con su desastroso hijo, Hiroshi

Touya lo reconoció en el acto y sus nervios se crisparon cuando vio su sonrisa torcida y la manera lasciva como había mirado a su hermana. Si no fuera porque de verdad necesitaban de esas personas estrellaría su patética cara contra la misma mesa de reunión.

\- Señor Hashimoto, sea usted bienvenido.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, se ha convertido usted en una hermosa mujer, no la veía desde hace muchos años.

Sakura sonrió incómoda – Lamentablemente no lo recuerdo, pero espero que desde ahora nuestras relaciones comerciales sean mucho mejores

\- Ojalá que sí, tu abuelo nunca quiso aliarse con nosotros, era necesario que llegara una nueva generación y que pasaran por este… desafortunado impase

Los asistentes a la reunión se sentaron, cada uno llevaba a su abogado de confianza.

\- Esta es nuestra propuesta señor Hashimoto, con gusto le explicaremos cada uno de los puntos y…

El hombre miró la carpeta con desinterés y la dejó a un lado ante el desconcierto de los Kinomoto

\- No te preocupes niña, con seguridad es una buena oferta, confío en los valores que les inculcó el viejo Masaki, pero mi propuesta es de… Otra índole, quizá podríamos hablar un rato sin los abogados de por medio – Hizo una seña con su mano indicando a su séquito que se retiraran del recinto

Sakura respiró profundo y miró a Touya, reconocía esa expresión dura y desconfiada de su hermano.

\- Está bien. Señor Yamada - dijo dirigiéndose al abogado- ¿podría dejarnos a solas un momento por favor?

\- Señorita Kinomoto – dijo este en un susurro – si perdona mi atrevimiento, por favor no tome decisiones sin consultarme

\- No se preocupe – respondió ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

\- Entenderán que yo no pienso moverme de aquí – dijo Touya con el mismo tono recio

\- Como guste señor Kinomoto, de todas maneras es su hermana la directamente implicada en esta decisión.

Cuando todos salieron el anciano habló de nuevo

\- Señorita Kinomoto… o… ¿Puedo llamarte Sakura?

\- Si… Sí señor – respondió ella sin dejar de sentirse incómoda, había algo en ese hombre que la perturbaba y mucho más en su hijo que no dejaba de mirarla como la miraba Hideki antes de que Shaoran le ayudara a confrontarlo.

\- Bueno, hija. Como ustedes muy bien saben, la situación en la que se encuentran es prácticamente una sin salida. Sé muy bien que los bancos han negado los créditos, las acciones están por el suelo e incluso me enteré que estaban inventariando sus propiedades con el fin de capitalizarse un poco

Los hermanos Kinomoto se sentían impotentes ante las palabras del viejo, sabían que era cierto, pero les molestaba que estuviera dejando al descubierto sus vulnerabilidades con el fin de sacar provecho. El anciano siguió hablando

\- Nosotros somos su única opción, las empresas que podrían ayudarlos no están dispuestos a tomar semejante riesgo… Pero nosotros, sí

Sakura y Touya miraron sorprendidos al anciano, pero una mueca torcida en su senil rostro encendió las alarmas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – preguntó Touya con tono amenazante

\- Tranquilo muchacho, lo que pido es muy simple. Este – dijo señalando a su hijo – No ha sido mi mejor trabajo, estoy seguro que han escuchado de sus andanzas y no ha sido fácil conseguir para él un buen prospecto, las familias respetables no pensarían si quiera en establecer un compromiso con él. Es por eso que quiero…

\- Ni se le ocurra – respondió Touya casi saltando de su puesto y golpeando la mesa

\- ¿Tan descabellado es? – preguntó el anciano – aun no les digo mi propuesta

\- Touya – dijo suavemente Sakura en un gesto que buscaba tranquilizarlos, buscaba que se sentara de nuevo y así lo hizo

\- Esta no será una inversión, tampoco un préstamo. Queremos que la señorita Kinomoto se case con nuestro hijo y así nuestros capitales serán conjuntos, podrán hacer uso de todos nuestros recursos, podremos hacer una fusión mediante el matrimonio de ambos

Sakura estaba aterrada, era la propuesta más retorcida que había recibido. Pero lamentablemente, era la única

\- Usted, es un viejo descarado y deplorable. ¿Acaso piensa que mi hermana es una mercancía con la cual estamos dispuestos a negociar? Nunca aceptaremos algo así

Pero mientras Touya espetaba todas estas palabras, Sakura no podía dejar de pensar que se trataba del patrimonio de su abuelo, recordaba verlo trabajar noches enteras, sus innumerables viajes, las lágrimas que lloraba en secreto cuando habían tenido algún momento difícil y su constante deseo de que ellos fueran felices a través de lo que él había construido.

No podía dejarlo caer en ese momento, y el maldito viejo frente a ella tenía razón, nadie quería darles la mano, nadie quería brindarles apoyo… No sería la primera mujer en el mundo casándose por conveniencia y estaba segura, tampoco sería la última.

¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

\- Yo… - Las voces de los hombres se callaron cuando escucharon esa palabra en boca de la castaña – Lo haré, estudiaré su propuesta.

Touya se pasaba por la oficina frente a Sakura como un león enjaulado, Sakura lo observaba esperando que empezara a regañarla por lo que había dicho hacía unos instantes.

Y es que cuando el moreno escuchó esas palabras de boca de su hermana, la tomó de la mano y dio una pequeña disculpa sacándola de allí y encerrándose ambos en la oficina principal

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Sakura para aceptar una propuesta tan retorcida como esa?

\- Sakura…

\- Touya… Antes de reprocharme y de gritar a los cuatro vientos que es una pésima idea, ¿podrías decirme qué otra opción tenemos?

\- Cualquiera Sakura, cualquiera menos esta… Incluso si hay que cerrar, podríamos…

\- ¡Nunca! – esta vez fue la castaña quien se levantó alterada de su asiento, esa era una posibilidad que no estaba dispuesta si quiera a contemplar – No vuelvas a plantear eso, Touya, es el legado de mi abuelo y si debo renunciar a mi libertad, lo haré

\- Sakura, hermanita, no es solo eso, estarás atada a un hombre que no amas, que te llevará al escarnio público por sus malas acciones, además… - Touya se guardó todo lo que tenía pensado porque ni siquiera era capaz de decirlo

\- Estableceré unas normas claras, Touya. Haremos un contrato que estipule claramente que no compartiré una habitación con ese hombre y que nuestro matrimonio no será otra cosa más que un contrato. Además, que se deberá llevar a cabo el divorcio después de pasado algún tiempo prudencial

\- Es demasiado arriesgado Sakura, ¿quién te garantiza que estando bajo el mismo techo de ese hombre el no busque aprovecharse de ti?

\- Touya, todo eso tiene solución, lo que sucede ahora con la empresa es urgente, por favor entiéndeme.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza y llevó la mano a su barbilla, eso no estaba bien bajo ningún concepto. Un matrimonio no era algo fácil de sobrellevar… Si había conflictos aun cuando lo hacías con la persona que amabas, ¿cuánto más si solo se llevaba a cabo por presiones sociales o financieras?

Sintió las pequeñas y tibias manos de su hermana acunar su rostro. Sabía que era una mujer fuerte pero eran demasiados embates de la vida contra la que para él era una delicada niña

\- Confía en mí, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien – dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa

Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Touya de inmediato, él era el encargado de protegerla y estaba fallando miserablemente.

\- Ahora vamos, nos encargaremos de hacer que esto solo sea un negocio más, que si ese tipejo tiene otro tipo de expectativas conmigo, no se haga ilusiones porque no sucederá

El moreno le regaló una sonrisa triste y regresaron a la sala de reuniones. Respetaba la decisión de Sakura, pero sentía que era su obligación dar aviso a alguien sobre lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Shaoran se encontraba enfrascado en la lectura de unos documentos concernientes a un gran negocio que tenían entre manos, estaba trabajando con toda su capacidad para poder acudir pronto en ayuda de la castaña, aunque por más que lo intentaba aun no contaban con la capacidad de hacerlo como ellos lo requerían.

El silencio de su oficina era una de las cosas que más valoraba en la vida, y si había algo que lo ponía realmente furioso, era que alguien irrumpiera en ese sacrosanto lugar sin su autorización.

Justamente, escuchó como la puerta se abría estrepitosamente y pudo oír la voz de su asistente insistir al recién llegado que esperara hasta que le dieran autorización para ingresar.

No necesitaba mucho para adivinar que se trataba de Eriol, pero no pensaba darle el gusto de que sus actividades se vieran interrumpidas por su dramática llegada. Antes bien, ya bastante había hecho con largarse a Japón sin ninguna autorización y quedarse algunos días, como si no lo necesitaran en Hong Kong. Ahora llegaba con ínfulas de Drama Queen. ¡Pues que se aguantara!

\- Shaoran – habló el recién llegado acercándose a su escritorio

\- Señor Li, lo siento, yo traté de detenerlo pero…

\- Tranquila, déjanos solos

La asistente obedeció

\- Shaoran – volvió a escuchar su nombre de labios del inglés pero con mayor impaciencia

El castaño hizo un gesto con la mano que indicaba que esperara

\- Shaoran pero…

\- Eriol – Respondió el ambarino con voz amenazante – sabes que detesto ser interrumpido y esto es importante, así que te callas y esperas

\- ¡Con un carajo, Shaoran! Me importa una mierda tus papeles – dijo gritando Hiragizawa

Shaoran levantó su rostro y lentamente también lo hizo de la silla, ¿quién demonios se creía ese tipo para hablarle así? Pero vio que el inglés estaba realmente preocupado y volvió a hablar

\- Es… Sakura, se trata de Sakura

El castaño palideció. Su corazón entero se estremeció de pensar que algo pudiera pasarle a ella; necesitaba, no, demandaba saber en el acto qué estaba ocurriendo

\- Dime ahora, qué pasa

\- Lo mejor es que nos sentemos acá – respondió Eriol guiándolo a la sala ubicada en la oficina – Acabo de recibir una llamada de Touya Kinomoyo. Buscando opciones para ayudar a la empresa, se dieron cuenta que los bancos no los apoyarían, las acciones están a la baja y ninguna otra empresa se quiere asociar con ellos, les llegó una propuesta que totalmente absurda, ridícula… Pero Sakura la aceptó

\- Eriol – dijo Shaoran con impaciencia quitándose los lentes y sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz – al grano

\- Se va a casar Shaoran, se va a casar

De inmediato Shaoran se pudo de pie, con una palidez propia de un fantasma. En ese preciso momento, Akiho ingresó a la oficina y corrió hacia Shaoran al verlo de esa manera

\- ¿Qué pasa, Eriol? ¿qué tiene? – preguntó con alarma en su voz

El castaño espabiló y de inmediato llamó a su asistente – Llama a Yamazaki, dile que no importa qué esté haciendo o con quién esté, lo necesito aquí ahora.

En pocos minutos Takashi se encontraba con los demás en la oficina, Shaoran caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Eriol le contaba con un poco más de detalle sobre el mensaje recibido por parte de Touya Kinomoto, Shaoran no podía comprender qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Sakura al aceptar semejante disparatada.

Pero por otro lado, comprendía que así debía ser la magnitud de su desesperación y él tendría que tomar medidas urgentes

\- Escúchenme bien, no saldremos de esta oficina hasta que encontremos una solución, entiendo que aún no contamos con el capital suficiente para sacar a flote ambas empresas, pero tiene que haber una opción. – llamó a su asistente – Ting, estaremos aquí toda la noche, ¿podrías por favor pedir comida para nosotros?

\- Por supuesto señor Li – respondió la asistente

Todos ellos se pusieron en la tarea de buscar una solución, no era como si Sakura fuera a casarse al otro día ¿no? Además, si tenía la intención de interrumpir aquel fatídico plan era porque tenía una opción factible para sacarlos de ese atolladero.

Las horas pasaban rápidamente entre documentos, balances, proyecciones y gráficas. Las cosas con Amamya se ponían más y más difíciles con el paso de los días, era una batalla contra el tiempo.

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, los teléfonos de Yamazaki y Shaoran les notificaron al mismo tiempo sobre una citación a los accionistas para una reunión de emergencia en Tokio, hablaba sobre notificarlos sobre el plan de acción para la empresa

Shaoran con su ceño fruncido leía aquel mensaje, seguramente pensaban firmar el contrato con el que legalizarían aquella descabellada propuesta, la reunión sería en una semana.

\- ¿Lo viste ya, Yamazaki?

\- Si, es todo el tiempo que tenemos, Shaoran.

\- Pero creo que será suficiente

\- Claro, siempre y cuando no se presente ningún inconveniente

Shaoran asintió con la misma expresión seria, no quería ser ave de mal agüero, pero tenía un mal presentimiento

Sakura se encontraba totalmente sola en su apartamento. Las migrañas habían empeorado a causa del estrés con el que tenía que lidiar y allí estaba, en su cama con kero acurrucado a su lado, acariciando el pelaje amarillo mientras observaba el techo como si la más interesante de las pinturas estuviera plasmada en él

Pensaba en su futuro, en lo que implicaba aceptar esa propuesta con ese hombre repugnante. Lo bueno, es que habían aceptado sus condiciones, ese tipo no podía tocarla, no compartirían dormitorios, básicamente solo asistirían a eventos sociales juntos y serían un matrimonio falso por un plazo de 7 años. Ella ofreció 5, el anciano repuso 10, después de mucho debate concluyeron que 7 era suficiente.

Suspiró audiblemente, tanto, que Kero volteó a mirarla con esos ojos dorados que le expresaban una adoración propia de un ser que te considera el centro de su vida. Sakura le sonrió a su perrito, él sería su compañía en ese difícil trayecto

Miró de nuevo al techo y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla

\- Shaoran… - susurró. El simple hecho de mencionar ese nombre hacía que su corazón se estrujara, estaba renunciando a él, no estaba 100% segura de cuáles serían los sentimientos del castaño hacia ella, si todavía la veía como esa amiga o si quizá habría existido una oportunidad de ser felices juntos.

 _El destino es ineludible…_ Susurró su cerebro, palabras que había escuchado de Shaoran, Meiling y Wei, ¿valdría la pena confiar en eso? ¿Era acaso esa esperanza la que no la dejaría claudicar?

Sintió que se ahogaba, las lágrimas empezaron a fluir con libertad y ella se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, ¿cómo demonios había pasado de estar absolutamente feliz y plena a esta miseria que estaba viviendo?

Cuando logró calmarse un poco, observó su celular… Hacía días no hablaba con Shaoran, él no le escribía, ella tampoco… Un silencio mutuo que ella tenía miedo de romper, ¿con qué fin interrumpía ese silencio? Recordó un proverbio Hindú "cuando hables, procura que tus palabras sean mejores que el silencio" ¿Qué iba a decirle entonces? _"Hola Shaoran, ¡sopresa, Me voy a casar!_ "

Soltó el teléfono en el acto y suspiró de nuevo, solo quería dormir, dormir y olvidar por un rato el infierno en que se encontraba, pero estaba convencida que todo valía la pena si significaba el bienestar de toda su familia. Sí, todo valdrá la pena

\- ¿Estamos listos entonces?

\- Sí – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa de satisfacción – Tendremos que trabajar literalmente como esclavos, pero lo lograremos

La reunión de accionistas se desarrollaría en tres días, Shaoran viajaría a Tokio con el tiempo suficiente para hablar con Sakura y detener toda esta locura, se sentía satisfecho y feliz por lo que habían logrado con todo el equipo. Estaban exhaustos, de eso no había duda, pero buscaría la manera de pagarles por todo su esfuerzo.

\- Ting, ¿tenemos listas las reservaciones?

\- Sí, señor Li, todo está preparado para su viaje

El castaño le sonrió en agradecimiento y por primera vez, se sentó tranquilo en su escritorio.

Lastimosamente, esa sensación no duró mucho cuando vio a su secretaria entrar pálida a la oficina y no articulaba palabra

\- Se-Señor… Es… Verá, ahí afuera… Perdón señor - dijo apenada

\- ¿Qué pasa, Ting?

\- Vaya, vaya… No lo creí hasta verlo con mis propios ojos – dijo el hombre que ingresó con aire altivo y prepotente a la oficina mirando todo a su alrededor – el hijo pródigo vuelve a casa, solo que en papel de usurpador

Shaoran palideció y todos los presentes los miraban sin entender la situación

\- Ya llegó el dueño y señor de todo esto. Hiciste un buen trabajo Xiao Lang, ahora, sal de mi oficina – dijo con dureza el hombre sin que Shaoran terminara de reaccionar

\- Papá…

 **Heyyy! qué tal están?**

 **Bueno, la verdad es que no pensaba actualizar esta semana, me estaba rebanando los sesos con unos trabajos que debía hacer pero en mis escasos momentos libres escribía lo que se me venía a la mente. Un capítulo de locos, lo sé. Pero no me lo nieguennn les gusta ver ader Troyaaa como a mí.**

 **Y justo cuando pensábamos que por fin llegaría Shaoran cuan caballero de armadura refulgente, Oh problema... Y no cualquier problema. EL PROBLEMA, el mismísimo Hien Li que llegó a joder la situación. Tienen tres días, creen que se podrá resolver en ese tiempo? o definitivamente Sakurita terminará concluyendo ese acuerdo**

 **No dejen de leer el siguiente, a ver qué decisión tomo jajajaja (porque sí, ni yo estoy segura de qué va a pasar y ya conocen mi naturaleza un tanto sádica)... en fin, quiero agradecer todo su apoyo. Tenemos más de 300 reviews y no saben la alegría tan INCREIBLEMENTE ENORMEEEE que sentí al verlo, perdónenme, nunca me cansaré de pedirles perdón por no responder, pero los llevo en mi corazón, en mi mente y cada palabra escrita aquí es para ustedes, no lo olviden.**

 **Los dejo deseándoles un maravilloso fin de semana, yo me voy de feria Friki y estoy ridiculamente emocionada... Muchos besos y abrazos**

 **Ale-San**


	25. MEILING

**CAPÍTULO 25**

 **MEILING**

Shaoran no podía salir de su asombro cuando vio la arrogante figura de su padre ingresar por esa puerta, incluso las palabras crueles que habían pronunciado pasaron casi que desapercibidas. Tenía el mismo aire prepotente que lograba recordar pero sus rasgos habían cambiado, su cabello estaba encanecido y a pesar de la costosa ropa se notaba que no estaba pasando por su mejor momento

Con mayor razón, no dudaba que iba a provocar problemas, querría reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho propio aun cuando lo había destruido casi desde sus cimientos sin considerar si quiera por un momento el esfuerzo y las lágrimas que le había costado a él el volver a reconstruir lo que ese hombre había acabado

\- Qué… ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, mi querido hijo? – dijo con sorna el hombre

Shaoran trató de recuperar la compostura aunque se sintió triste, triste de saber que la persona que estaba frente a él no le inspiraba ni un poco de cariño o consideración solo quería que desapareciera y dejara de ser un problema y mucho más en ese momento tan determinante

\- No, no me comieron la lengua los ratones – respondió Shaoran con tranquilidad – es solo que me resulta difícil comprender como alguien puede tener el descaro de presentarse a reclamar lo que a causa de su irresponsabilidad e incompetencia perdió

La expresión del hombre se tornó dura, se notaba el enojo al escuchar las palabras de su hijo

\- Sea como sea Xiao Lang, todo lo que ves aquí es mío por derecho propio, así que espero que te largues de este lugar

\- Estás muy equivocado si piensas que voy a abandonar lo que tanto trabajo me costó, y eso de que esto es tuyo por derecho propio, está por verse. Ahora, retírate de mi oficina, a este lugar venimos a trabajar, no a perder el tiempo en discusiones inútiles

La mirada de Hien Li despedía fuego, si bien su color era similar al de Shaoran, jamás podría compararse con la mirada cristalina y sincera del castaño. Definitivamente, lo único que tenían en común era el apellido

Sin decir más, el recién llegado salió y cuando lo hizo, Shaoran soltó todo el aire de golpe al igual que los demás presentes. Ese era precisamente el meollo del asunto, ahora tenían que buscarle solución a un problema más.

\- Maldita sea – musitó Eriol mirando la puerta por la que el hombre había desaparecido – Esto no puede estar pasando

\- Pero está pasando y tenemos que resolverlo ahora – dijo Akiho con seriedad

\- Los abogados, hay que traerlos ahora – propuso Yamazaki

\- No, no podemos contar con los de acá, no confío en ellos

\- Shaoran, el tiempo se agota, ¿qué propones?

\- La única persona en quien puedo confiar. Meiling

Las tres mujeres se encontraban en el apartamento de Sakura y el ambiente no era el mejor. Sakura había esperado hasta ese momento para revelarles el acuerdo al que llegarían con Hashimoto y los pormenores del mismo

Sus amigas siempre la habían apoyado pero Tomoyo se veía realmente triste, e incluso, enojada; por su parte, Meiling estaba como ida del mundo… Y no era para menos, el día anterior había recibido una llamada por parte de Shaoran que todavía la tenía algo descolocada.

En ella le había revelado todo, las razones por las que se había ido de Japón, que no estaba en Pekin sino en Hong Kong y nada más y nada menos que gerenciando su propia empresa… Además, le habló de sus planes para ayudar a Sakura y a la empresa, no solo por su cariño y gratitud hacia el anciano Amamya, sino porque tenía conocimiento de lo que Sakura les estaba comentando en ese momento.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, no podía creer que, con lo que le gustaba investigar a las personas nunca lo había hecho con Shaoran, de ser así, habría buscado la forma de ayudarlo desde un principio. Ahora, el asunto estaba en lo que él le había pedido. Necesitaba hallar la manera de sacar a Hien Li del camino.

Obvio que podía hacerlo, pero era en tiempo récord y en fin de semana.

\- Mei… Mei… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sakura algo apenada

\- Eh, perdón Sak… ¿Me decías?

\- Es que no has dicho nada en torno a lo que les acabo de contar

La morena suspiró y tomó las manos de su amiga – Sak, confío en ti y sabes que sin importar lo que pase estaremos a tu lado, así sea para patear en los bajos a ese bastardo si se mete contigo

Sakura sonrió, esa era su querida Mei, aunque no podía ignorar que algo le estaba pasando

Pero es que Meiling sabía que al otro lado del mar, había un grupo de personas que estaban haciendo hasta lo imposible por salvarla de ese destino y ella también lo haría, no solo por ella, sino por Shaoran

\- Chicas… Les pido disculpas por estar tan distraída pero tengo un caso demasiado complicado que debo resolver en dos días y…

\- Mei, no te preocupes… De hecho había estado pensando en algo – dijo Sakura – Sé que es una locura y más pensando en cómo está todo actualmente, pero, ¿no te gustaría trabajar con nosotros?

\- Dices… ¿En Amamya?

\- Lo sé, es una locura, tienes un empleo estable y en una firma reconocida… Nosotros, en cambio, estamos pasando por todo esto y no será fácil pero…

\- Sak, será un honor para mí

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó sorprendida la castaña

\- Claro que sí, solo déjame terminar con esto y lo haremos oficial, ¿te parece?

\- Gracias Mei, ahora ve y haz lo que sabes hacer

\- Chicas las quiero y Sak… Todo estará bien, lo prometo

Había decisión en esos ojos de rubí, de una u otra forma le transmitió a Sakura una seguridad que se había esfumado tiempo atrás.

Pero Tomoyo aún se veía un poco consternada por la noticia, así que Sakura se acercó a ella

\- Tommy…

La amatista la miró profundamente

\- Sakurita, es que no sé qué pensar sobre esta situación, es tan injusto que pienses que debes sacrificarte por nosotros. Estoy segura que todos podemos salir a flote por nuestra propia cuenta, pero estamos hablando de tu felicidad, de tu futuro, Sakura

\- Lo sé, Tommy, lo sé, cada día pienso en eso pero va más allá de nuestro sustento o el mantener cierto nivel de vida. Se trata de mi abuelo, él cuidó de mí toda la vida, se esforzó e hizo muchos sacrificios de los cuales ni siquiera nos enteramos, no puedo dejar que todo termine así

Tomoyo suspiró – Entiendo, pero no significa que esté de acuerdo Sakura, conozco a ese tipo, es una sanguijuela, me hace recordar… Bueno… - otro suspiro – mamá me hablaba mucho de lo sucedido con la madre de Shaoran, la señora Ierán. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella con esta situación porque su esposo, Hien Li, era el mismo tipo de hombre que Hiroshi y temo por ti, Sakura – culminó la amatista sujetando sus manos

\- Tommy, soy más fuerte de lo que crees y hemos creado un acuerdo donde estipule muy bien las limitaciones que él debe tener con respecto a mí

\- Sakurita, no hay contrato o documento que pueda protegerte estando en una casa sola con ese hombre… Oye ¿Y si te enviamos unas guardaespaldas como las que contrató mi madre para cuidarme?

La castaña sonrió, no podía imaginarse rodeada de mujeres para cuidar de ella, pero por más risible que sonara la propuesta, no era tan descabellada.

\- Ya veremos Tommy, pero ese tipo se engaña a sí mismo si piensa que le voy a permitir ir más allá

Tomoyo no dijo más, las palabras sobraran en ese momento, lo que Sakura necesitaba era apoyo y ella se lo daría, como siempre lo había hecho.

La mente de Meiling trabajaba a toda velocidad, tenía muchos contactos, pero siendo fin de semana, muchas oficinas las encontraría cerradas y una investigación de esa envergadura requería de mínimo una semana es que… ¡Por favor!, hablaban de despojar a alguien de un derecho adquirido a través de una herencia. Era lo más grande que había hecho hasta el momento.

Sus dedos golpeaban con insistencia el teclado del computador sin saber a ciencia cierta qué debía escribir, por dónde empezar.

Pero recordó que había estado en un centro de salud mental, todos pensaron que se había internado allí a causa de sus excesos o como parte de un proceso de desintoxicación… Pero ¿y si no era cierto? ¿Cuáles eran los verdaderos motivos por los que Hien Li fue a dar a ese lugar? así que en primer lugar, averiguaría dónde había estado

Ahí estaba la sonrisa torcida de Meiling, sí que se iba a divertir descubriendo cada detalle de ese asunto y estregándole en la cara a Hien Li que su hijo, al que él había humillado y que había trabajado tanto, era el verdadero dueño de esa empresa.

Eso ya no era algo de negocios, era algo personal.

Así que la morena se acomodó en su silla, estiró los brazos al frente y se puso manos a la obra. – Oh Si, Hien Li, ni siquiera sabrás lo que te golpeó – Se dijo así misma mientras observaba con determinación la pantalla.

No supo ni qué sucedió cuando se despertó gracias a la luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas, estaba convencida de tener el teclado marcado en la cara por la posición en que se quedó dormida; así que se levantó despacio y se estiró caminando por su apartamento y llenando la tetera para preparar un poco de té. Había reservado un vuelo que saldría en…

\- ¡Carajo! – dijo lanzando la tetera sin saber si quiera a donde, estaba tarde, muy tarde y la dejaría el vuelo. Tenía una cita de vital importancia en Hong Kong y no podía darse ese lujo, tenía una hora para llegar al aeropuerto. Así que solo tomó su laptop, sus documentos y un abrigo. Ya llegaría a Hong Kong y compraría algo de ropa decente, Shaoran la esperaría en el aeropuerto

Llevó su auto y lo dejó estacionado en el aeropuerto, lo hizo con el tiempo justo para abordar el vuelo y aprovechó para descansar en el avión. Ese tiempo fue como un suspiro, porque lo próximo que escuchó fue la voz del capitán anunciando que estaban llegando.

Se estiró de nuevo, espero que fuera el momento, bajó del avión y buscó a Shaoran. Se sintió súbitamente feliz al sentir el cálido viento de aquella ciudad, como un abrazo del lugar que alguna vez llamó hogar.

\- ¿Señorita Meiling? – preguntó el hombre mayor cuando la vio, los ojos de Meiling se abrieron de par en par tratando de reconocer a aquel amable hombre con su rostro envejecido y su cabello blancuzco pero la misma sonrisa y aire sosegado que recordaba

\- ¡Wei! – gritó con entusiasmo lanzándose a los brazos del anciano sin ninguna reserva – Hace tanto años…

\- Lo sé, se ha convertido usted en una jovencita muy hermosa y por lo que me dice el joven Shaoran, muy brillante también

\- Y sabes que Shaoran no miente – dijo ella entre risas

\- Vamos, él nos espera en el auto

Caminaron y conversaron hasta llegar al vehículo y ahí estaba, su querido primo que la recibió con un abrazo y un café grande, tal y como a ella le gustaba

\- ¡Ay, Shao! Como caído del cielo

\- Sé que debes estar cansada

\- Ni lo menciones, pero tenemos el tiempo en contra, necesito comprar ropa, ya ves que no traje nada y en dos horas es la reunión con el doctor

\- Vamos entonces

Al escuchar, Wei se dirigió a _Canton Road_ , si la señorita Meiling era como la recordaba, era de gustos finos y exigentes.

Efectivamente, en una boutique compró un hermoso vestido que le daba la apariencia que necesitaba, se entrevistaría con el director del hospital donde había estado Hien para tratar de obtener toda la información que requería y no podía aparecer vestida de cualquier manera.

\- Hermosa como siempre, Mei

\- Lo sé Shao – sonrió la morena con picardía

\- ¿Tenemos tiempo de ir a comer algo? me preocupas

Meiling miró su reloj y negó, no podían darse el lujo de llegar tarde – tenemos que irnos Shao, apenas si tuve suerte de encontrar a este hombre en el país, saldría de viaje hoy temprano pero lo convencí de retrasarlo por unas horas.

\- Está bien, pero en cuanto terminemos iremos a casa, necesitas descansar

\- Así lo haré primito, gracias por preocuparte.

Se dirigieron a un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad, desde lejos se podía contemplar una enorme reja que daba entrada al sitio, Ya se encontraba un poco roída y con escasas señales de que estuviese pintada alguna vez. Un anciano con un overall se acercó

\- Buenas tardes. Tenemos una cita con el señor Wao. ¿Podría por favor avisarle de nuestra llegada?

El anciano los miró con recelo al principio, pero al ver el lujoso auto y la elegancia de sus ocupantes su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa desdentada. No dijo nada, solo abrió la reja y les permitió pasar, pero ellos alcanzaron a ver que tomó un radio en su mano y se comunicó con alguien más.

\- Sigan derecho hasta llegar a la casa grande. - indicó el anciano

Obedecieron y empezaron a entrar. La propiedad era extensa y se podía notar que había sido un lugar impresionante, pero ahora, estaba un poco descuidado y el paso de los años no había sido en vano. A Shaoran y Meiling les costaba pensar que el exigente Hien Li hubiese estado en un lugar de ese tipo.

Cuando llegaron, una mujer de mediana edad vestida de enfermera les esperaba en la entrada con una agradable sonrisa.

Meiling y Shaoran bajaron del auto y se presentaron con la mujer que de inmediato les invitó a pasar.

\- Es un día muy agradable, ¿no les parece? – preguntó la mujer

\- Si señora, lo es. Muchas gracias por recibirnos.

\- Es un gusto para nosotros que los familiares del señor Li nos visiten, espero que se encuentre bien

\- Ehhhh sí señora… Lo está, pero todavía no conocemos las razones por las que le permitieron salir

La mujer se detuvo en seco – Oh no, pero no se lo permitimos, el señor un día simplemente desapareció, nos dejó muy preocupados, pero ya el Doctor Wao les dará los pormenores

Los dos primos se miraron, por lo visto los instintos de Meiling los habían llevado por el camino correcto. La mujer abrió la puerta de una amplia oficina donde un hombre mayor miraba distraídamente por un enorme ventanal

\- Doctor Wao, sus invitados han llegado – anunció de manera respetuosa la mujer

\- Gracias Lin – respondió el hombre digiriéndose a los recién llegados – Bienvenidos, tomen asiento por favor

Shaoran y Meiling así lo hicieron

\- Es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Chang Wao, soy psiquiatra y dirijo este centro. De verdad me dio mucha curiosidad cuando la señorita se comunicó conmigo el día de ayer

\- Le agradecemos mucho el que pueda atendernos a pesar de sus muchas ocupaciones – dijo Shaoran educadamente – Mi nombre es Li Xiao Lang y ella es Li Meiling

\- Son ustedes hijos del señor Hien

Ambos se miraron y asintieron, quizá les pondrían problema si decían que ella era solo una sobrina

\- Bueno, soy todo oídos

\- Señor, la verdad es que hemos tenido algunos conflictos con nuestro padre los últimos años y nos sentimos muy tranquilos cuando supimos que había decidido tratarse, bueno… Usted sabe, de sus adicciones, pero nos preocupamos al saber que ya estaba fuera de nuevo, la verdad es que no sabemos en qué condiciones se encuentra

El hombre asintió en silencio – Pero la situación es mucho más compleja que eso. En principio él no llegó aquí por sus propios medios, él llegó como parte de un proceso legal por daños, perjuicios y lesiones personales, se determinó que lo mejor sería entrar en tratamiento. Pero estando aquí… - El hombre guardó silencio y se acercó a su escritorio tomando una carpeta de un grosor importante – Bueno, el caso es que llegó con unos síntomas de agresividad muy serios, era necesario medicarlo en muchas ocasiones porque trataba de agredir al personal, tenía fugas mentales… En fin, a través de unos exámenes nos dimos cuenta que tiene Alzheimer

\- ¿Alzheimer, dice? – preguntó Meiling tratando de mostrarse afectada por su supuesto "padre" cuando la verdad era que había encontrado justo lo que necesitaba.

\- Sí señorita, lamento mucho darles esta noticia, pero los hábitos descuidados y sus adicciones han hecho que haya avanzado en muy poco tiempo, de ahí nuestra preocupación por su fuga.

Shaoran y Meiling guardaron silencio – Necesito hacerle una pregunta muy importante – dijo la morena con seriedad – ¿El estado en el que mi ti… Mi padre se encuentra hace que no sea apto para tomar decisiones legales u ocuparse del funcionamiento de un negocio?

El hombre la miró con suspicacia, sabía muy bien a donde iba dirigida esa pregunta y ahora comprendía a la perfección el motivo de su visita. Meiling también lo notó.

\- Señor Wao – dijo Meiling poniéndose de pie y caminando por el lugar con la seguridad que la caracterizaba, Shaoran pensaba que así debía verse durante un juicio -, es usted psiquiatra pero estoy segura que al dirigir un negocio como este, es un hombre de negocios y he podido ver que usted ha comprendido el calibre de la pregunta que le he hecho.

El hombre asintió en silencio pero con seriedad

\- Estamos hablando de un negocio internacional, que él no supo administrar estando en sus cabales y ahora quiere regresar para arruinarlo de nuevo… Necesitamos establecer que no está en condiciones, no tiene la capacidad mental ni cognitiva para hacerse cargo

\- ¿Quieren quitarle su empresa? – Preguntó el hombre con seriedad

Shaoran aclaró su garganta antes de hablar, la sinceridad sería su única carta, así que le habló de todo lo sucedido, y el por qué no podían permitir que Hien Li se apoderara de la empresa de nuevo, obviamente omitiendo lo de Amamya

El hombre se notó pensativo. Se levantó de su silla y caminó de nuevo hacia el amplio ventanal

\- Más allá de sus intenciones, muchachos, que después de lo que me han dicho no dudo sean honorables, la realidad del señor Hen Li es que no esta en capacidad de desarrollar una labor como esa, antes bien, debe ponerse en tratamiento lo antes posible

\- En ese caso, Doctor Wao, quisiéramos saber si podemos acceder a la historia clínica y un documento donde usted pueda certificar la incapacidad que él presenta

El hombre se quedó callado sopesando en su mente si debía hacerlo o no

\- Obviamente – interrumpió Meiling – Haremos todo lo posible porque él se siga tratando con ustedes y nos encargaremos de hacer una generosa donación para que ustedes la inviertan en lo que consideren necesario.

\- ¿Acaso piensa que lo hago por dinero? – preguntó ligeramente ofendido el hombre

\- No señor, de ninguna manera, pero como le dije, más allá de su papel de médico es usted un hombre de negocios y la manutención de este lugar debe ser una enorme carga para usted. Queremos que él reciba tratamiento en un lugar donde puedan cuidarlo bien y es una forma de compensar la labor que ustedes realizarán en su favor

El hombre pareció rendirse, en realidad, si ellos eran familiares no tenía problema en proporcionar los expedientes

\- Bueno, entonces necesito que me traigan algún documento que muestre su relación de consanguinidad con el señor Li y esta semana les entregaré los documentos

\- Me temo que no contamos con tanto tiempo señor, ¿no es posible hacerlo ahora mismo?

\- ¿Tienen los documentos aquí?

\- Los de Xiao Lang sí, usted disculpará, yo recién llegué de Tokio, viajé de emergencia y no traje los míos

Shaoran miró de reojo a Meiling, ella sí que sabía pensar rápido

\- En ese caso, creo que alrededor de una hora bastará. Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está en señor Li? De verdad es muy importante que continúe su tratamiento lo más pronto posible, además que está aquí como parte de un proceso penal y si la policía lo recaptura…

\- Será llevado directamente a prisión - completó la azabache

\- Exacto, y en esas circunstancias, empezarán a tratarlo cuando sea muy tarde. Y no me mal entienda, esta enfermedad es incurable, pero con el debido tratamiento tendrá una mejor calidad de vida. Así que, si conocen su paradero, por favor traten de traerlo lo antes posible.

\- No se preocupe, creo que mañana lo veremos – Shaoran no dudaba que el hombre aparecería en la empresa para atormentarlos y amenazarlos. Esa situación se resolvería lo más pronto posible.

\- Eres brillante Mei, en serio

La morena sonreía con superioridad – Por supuesto, no sé por qué te asombra

\- La verdad era que me estaba hundiendo en un vaso con agua con el tema de mi padre.

\- Lo que sí no te voy a perdonar, Shaoran, es que no hayas sido sincero conmigo desde el principio, no alcanzo a imaginar todo lo que tuviste que pasar solo.

\- Viste el documento Mei, o bueno, ambos documentos. En el primero era solo un acuerdo de confidencialidad donde me obligaba a guardar silencio en torno a las inversiones que él estaba haciendo, para nadie era un secreto que empresas Li estaban prácticamente en bancarrota y a punto de iniciar el remate de los activos, nadie invertiría en nosotros y tomaría semejante riesgo. Lo que el Señor Masaki quería evitar era que sus inversionistas entraran en pánico y de una u otra forma bloquearan la ayuda que me iba a brindar. Pero luego, cuando sufrió el infarto, me pidió firmar un segundo documento donde me comprometía a ser aval de su empresa en caso de un revés financiero tal y como se está viviendo ahora

\- No entiendo, pero si eso ya sucedió, entonces ¿cuál es el misterio? ¿Por qué no le dijiste todo a Sakura en el momento de la lectura del testamento y limpiaste tu nombre? Por lo que Sak me contó fueron horribles las acusaciones que les hicieron a ustedes dos

\- Sí, pero Yamazaki insistió en que no era el momento, no se conocía aun el impacto que tendría lo sucedido, ni las pérdidas que se tendrían, debíamos actuar con cautela y justo cuando estábamos evaluando qué podíamos hacer, nos dimos cuenta del bizarro acuerdo que aceptó Sakura – Shaoran se sujetó el puente de la nariz visiblemente frustrado – Por ella… Por ella y por el señor Amamya, estás viendo lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer

\- Lo sé – dijo Meiling con ánimo apocado – ¿lo consultaste con tus hermanas? ¿Están de acuerdo? Shaoran, prácticamente estás hipotecando tu empresa por salvar a Amamya

\- Sí Mei, así es, con los muchachos pasamos días enteros con sus noches buscando una solución y la verdad es que no contamos con la solvencia para hacernos cargo, estamos dando el todo por el todo

Meiling sonrió, ese era Shaoran, para él no había términos medios o esfuerzos mediocres, sacrificaba todo por lo que creía y por quienes quería. Que afortunada era su amiga.

\- Además – continuó Shaoran – si el señor Amamya no se hubiese arriesgado tanto en principio, tampoco habría empresa que arriesgar – dijo el ambarino riendo

\- Eres un tonto Shaoran, ¿te conté que Sakura me propuso trabajar con ella? Es un trato bastante desventajoso para mí si te soy sincera, yo no quise inmiscuirme o meterme en sus asuntos, pero ahora que pide mi ayuda, no me importa dejar la firma. Estoy segura que trabajando todos juntos, sacaremos adelante ambas empresas

\- Gracias Mei, gracias por estar siempre.

\- No te preocupes Shao, soy como tú, siempre estaré ahí para los seres que amo, además no sabes lo mucho que me ha gustado regresar, esta casa, los jardines… Wei y Ying… su pastel de chocolate – dijo Meiling casi babeando

\- Los prepara para mí cada noche – respondió el ambarino con presunción

\- Maldita sea, dos días aquí y subiré por lo menos tres kilos

El cansancio terminó por vencerlos, tendrían un día de intenso estudio por parte de Meiling de los documentos necesarios para negociar con Hien, pero también la alianza que formarían con Amamya para salvar dicha empresa.

Y Así fue, el domingo transcurrió con todos reunidos en la oficina de la mansión Li, estaban finiquitando detalles para poder estar en la reunión de accionistas del martes a primera hora antes de que Sakura cometiera una locura.

Un día más y el lunes ya estaba frente a ellos, no era como si Hien Li hubiese programado una cita, pero la certeza estaba en que aparecería, con su aire arrogante y la seguridad de recuperar "lo que era suyo", así que desde muy temprano, todos estuvieron preparados para lo que fuera que pudiera suceder.

\- ¿Y si no viene, Shaoran? No podemos hacer ningún movimiento con la empresa con él de por medio, puede anular toda la operación a su voluntad – decía Yamazaki con nerviosismo

\- Vendrá, lo conozco – respondió el ambarino con semblante serio, sentado frente a su escritorio y con los dedos cruzados sobre sus labios

\- Shaoran… Pero…

\- Akiho, por favor, confíen en mi. Es en lo único que Hien Li no defrauda, en sacar provecho de las circunstancias y eso es lo que él cree que sucederá. Solo nos queda tener un poco de paciencia.

\- Solo te recuerdo que el vuelo está programado para partir en la tarde de hoy

Shaoran suspiró – Lo sé, si es del caso salgo en uno temprano en la mañana

Los demás lo miraban inquietos. La mañana había pasado y no había señales de Li en las inmediaciones de la empresa.

\- Maldita sea – murmuraba Shaoran más para sí mismo que para los demás, no quería ponerlos nerviosos pero quizá había sido muy confiado o creía conocer al hombre que ostentaba el título de su padre

Se levantó de su silla, cada tanto alguno de sus amigos entraba a preguntar o simplemente a verificar si había noticias y él solo negaba con la cabeza, sin musitar palabra.

Eran ya las 4 de la tarde, no había señales del hombre y Shaoran, aprovechando la soledad de su oficina golpeó la mesa con frustración ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Yamazaki tenía razón y no podían hacer nada con Hien de por medio, arruinaría la operación y entonces el teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos

\- Llegó, señor Li.

Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez y se le secó la boca, era la hora de la verdad, si todo salía bien no solo podrían adelantar la operación que habían planeado, sino que Hien Li dejaría de ser una amenaza para todo lo que él había construido con tanto esfuerzo.

Poco a poco sus colegas se reunieron en su oficina, pero Meiling no estaba.

\- ¿Y mei? – preguntó con nerviosismo al no verla con el resto del grupo

\- No lo sé señor Li, me dijo que iría a un _Sarbucks_ porque el café de aquí era asqueroso

\- No puede ser, ¿hace mucho salió?

\- Creo que unos 10 minutos

\- Por favor, debe estar en el que queda a dos calles de aquí, que algún guarda vaya a buscarla yo intentaré llamándola – dijo a su asistente

\- Yo misma iré, señor – respondió comedidamente la mujer

\- Vaya, vaya… Xiao Lang, ¿eres incapaz de enfrentarme solo que tienes que traer a todo este jardín de infantes? Dijo el hombre con esa voz potente y autoritaria cuando vio a los demás reunidos allí

\- Un jardín de infantes no es capaz de levantar todo lo que arruinaste, papá – esta última palabra la espetó con todo el desagrado posible

El hombre sonrió descaradamente – Ahora sí, necesito que desalojes la oficina

\- No lo voy a hacer, ni ahora, ni nunca

\- Eres tan insolente, ¿que diría tu abuelo si viera lo que está pasando, Xiao Lang?

\- Sufriría una terrible vergüenza al ver el tipo de hijo que resultaste ser.

La cara del hombre se desfiguró de ira y los demás creyeron que sería incluso capaz de golpear a Shaoran.

\- No me interesa tener este tipo de discusiones contigo. El caso es, que los documentos claramente dicen que soy el dueño de esta empresa y no hay nada que hacer al respeto.

\- Ohhhh cállate, Hien Li – Dijo Meiling ingresando dramáticamente a la oficina

\- ¿Y esta quién es? – preguntó el hombre

\- La que te va a patear el trasero – respondió ella haciendo que todos abrieran la boca y Akiho tratara casi infructuosamente retener una carcajada

\- Meiling… Vaya, vaya – dijo mirándola de arriba abajo – vaya que te has convertido en una mujer hermosa y tan impetuosa como cuando eras niña

\- Vamos al grano – dijo ella – ¿me podrías recordar cuáles son tus reclamaciones?

\- Nada que no sea apenas lógico. Mi padre en su testamento nos dejó como herederos de absolutamente todo y con la muerte de tu padre… Bueno, yo quedé con todo – respondió el hombre con suficiencia

\- Vaya, vaya… Que interesante. ¿Podrías decirme dónde has estado los últimos 3 años?

El hombre se revolvió incómodo en la silla que había ocupado sin permiso – No es algo que te interese, ni a nadie en este lugar

\- Por supuesto que nos interesa, y mucho más cuando tengo en mis manos una sentencia emitida por el juzgado tercero donde te imponen una pena de cinco años en establecimiento de salud mental por cargos de agresión y daños en bien ajeno… Y por lo que veo en este expediente, no has cumplido tu pena. Es decir que eres prófugo de la justicia

Hien se veía furioso en su lugar, Meiling estaba gozando como no imaginó

\- Por cierto… ¿Te suena el nombre Wao?

Ahora sí el hombre palideció

\- ¿Qué pasó, Hien? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? Creo que eso fue lo que le dijiste a mi primo cuando apareciste a hacer tus reclamaciones ridículas. No quiero darle más vueltas al asunto – Le lanzó otra carpeta – léela con detenimiento, pues no solo dice que eres prófugo, sino que también tienes una enfermedad neurodegenerativa que te hace legalmente incapaz de dirigir una empresa como esta, incluso de trabajar

Con toda la ira reflejada en sus ojos, Hien trató de romper los papeles de la carpeta

\- Vaya, eres más tonto de lo que pensaba – dijo Meiling riendo – ¿crees que iba a ser tan estúpida de darte los documentos originales? Por favor, Hien, dame un poco de crédito. Todos esos documentos y el certificado del psiquiatra que es la evidencia final para acabar con esto están en un lugar seguro donde nunca tendrás oportunidad de tocarlos

\- Que quieren – dijo mirando a Shaoran y a Meiling

\- Es muy simple, renuncias a todo, absolutamente todo. Bueno y no será tan difícil porque no fue mucho lo que dejaste, todo lo que hay ahora lo construyeron Shaoran y sus socios con muchísimo esfuerzo para permitir que un inútil como tú lo destruyera

\- No pueden hacerme esto, 'qué voy a hacer yo? – Respondió el hombre aterrado

\- Afortunadamente, tienes un hijo con un corazón de oro. Shaoran propone hacerse cargo de tu tratamiento, pagar todos tus gastos, medicamentos y manutención completa si aceptas regresar al centro de salud mental. Esto, Hien Li, es una muestra de la nobleza de Shaoran, porque si de mí dependiera, te irías a la calle a pagar por todo el daño que has causado en tu vida. Adicionalmente, ha llegado a un acuerdo con el Dr Wao para que no reporten la fuga al juzgado, eso haría que te llevaran a una cárcel normal donde no puedas recibir tratamiento. Así que solo aceptaré una respuesta. Aceptas. ¿Si o no?

Li abría y cerraba la boca, mirando alternadamente a Shaoran y a Meiling, no tenía escapatoria y la morena lo sabía, sentía una satisfacción en lo más profundo de su ser porque ella también había sido víctima de la crueldad de ese hombre, aunque jamás en la misma medida que Shaoran o su difunda madre.

\- Tienes tres segundos Hien. 1

\- Yo…

\- 2

\- Pero…

\- 3

\- Sí, acepto – dijo a regañadientes aventando la carpeta con documentos que tenía.

\- Muy bien, así me gusta. Aquí están todos los documentos que debes firmar

\- Pero debo leerlos primero, que mi abogado los revise y…

\- ¿Seguro te vas a arriesgar a que retire mi propuesta de la mesa? – preguntó ella retadoramente

El hombre bufó de nuevo, le arrebató el bolígrafo y empezó a firmar uno a uno los documentos entregados por Meiling mientras al fondo se escuchaban los vitoreos por parte de sus amigos. Ella les dedicó una sonrisa torcida mientras verificaba que todo se firmara de forma correcta.

Cuando terminó de firmar todo, Hien Li se puso de pie con la poquísima dignidad que le quedaba, extendió su mano a Shaoran

\- Debes estar en el centro de salud mental esta misma noche. Tengo un chofer abajo que te llevará, es de la única forma que recibirás una ayuda de mi parte, si cumples mis condiciones. Si huyes nuevamente, estarás por tu cuenta y las autoridades se ocuparán de ti

El hombre asintió y salió de la oficina, no terminó de hacerlo cuando los gritos de júbilo retumbaron en la oficina y Shaoran apretaba a su prima en un fuerte abrazo

\- ¡Eso fue… Eso fue… Wow Mei!

La azabache se encogió de hombros – Qué puedo decirte, soy toda una perra cuando se meten con lo que quiero y esta era mi venganza personal, ese hombre sembró mucho dolor y tú eres demasiado generoso, yo lo dejaría por su cuenta para que reciba lo que merece

\- Ya es demasiado con llevar esa terrible enfermedad Mei, creo que ese es su Karma personal.

Todos los demás se acercaron felicitando a la abogada y llenándola de elogios. Ahora sí, sin más estorbos en el camino podría ir en ayuda de Sakura.

 **Hola a todos mis queridos lectores**

 **Me extrañaron?**

 **Yo si, mucho, mi plan original era subir este capítulo anoche, estaba de cumpleaños y es, extrañamente una fecha difícil para mí, ni siquiera sé por qué... El caso es que no lo pude lograr pero aquí estoy, madrugando para traerles un capítulo que ni supe como empezar, cómo iba a lidiar con Hien, qué clase de cosa iba a hacer... Pero cuando llegó el nombre de Meiling a mi mente, de inmediato todo quedó claro y practicamente se escribió solo.**

 **Amo el personaje de Meiling y amo también el darle este tipo de roles, de mujer fuerte, inteligente, empoderada, que no se deja amilanar de nada ni de nadie y ella, ella salvó por completo el día. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí**

 **Ahora sí, al rescate de Sakura!... La pregunta es, ¿llegarán a tiempo para hacerlo? para llegar tarde solo se requieren segundos... En fin, los dejo con un enorme abrazo y mi eterna gratitud por sus reviews, por sus visitas aunque no dejen su huellita por allí, por sus follows... Yo sé que parezco perico repitiendo lo mismo pero de verdad que me llenan el alma cuando me escriben y muchas veces, me dan la luz para continuar con esta historia.**

 **Los amo chicos! que tengan un muy feliz domingo**

 **Ale-San**


	26. CAOS

**CAPÍTULO 26**

 **CAOS**

Shaoran caminaba con desesperación en medio de la sala de abordaje, ¡las malditas leyes de Murphy que no fallaban! El clima estaba bien el día anterior, no había un maldito viento que hiciera retrasar o cancelar los vuelos.

\- Shaoran, ya cálmate, no podrás despejar el clima por mucho que lo intentes.

\- Estamos sobre el tiempo Mei, lo sabes bien.

\- No entiendo, ¿si ya tenemos con claridad lo que vamos a hacer por qué no simplemente comunicarnos con Sakura y decirle que no firme? – dijo Akiho quien había insistido en acompañarles al igual que Yamazaki, pero este, en realidad tenía otras intenciones

\- Porque… Ese no era el plan Akiho, no lo era. Quería verle la cara al maldito infeliz que quiso aprovecharse de ella

\- Bueno, a menos que ocurra un misterioso milagro, eso no va a suceder, así que llámala. Dile que ya tenemos otra opción y no hay necesidad de firmar ese ridículo documento – repuso Meiling

El ambarino tomó su teléfono y se percató de la hora

\- Mei, apenas son pasadas las 3 am.

\- Demonios… Déjale un mensaje entonces.

De mala gana el ambarino empezó a teclear, solo esperaba que Sakura leyera a tiempo su mensaje y detuviera toda esa locura. Justo cuando terminó anunciaron que su vuelo estaría saliendo en una hora más, por lo menos ya tenían esperanzas en salir de Hong Kong

Afortunadamente aquella hora pasó rápidamente y pudieron abordar el vuelo, la inquietud de Shaoran crecía, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo y tener un espacio para hablar con Sakura

Era una mañana gris, Sakura se levantó de la cama de mala gana, odiaba madrugar y aun cuando lo hacía todos los días eso no quería decir que le desagradara menos, todo lo contrario

Y mucho más esa mañana donde sellaría el destino de su vida; eran sentimientos agridulces los que la embargaban, porque también sabía que, a través de ese negocio, el legado de su abuelo se salvaría de quedar en ruinas.

Se preparó con esmero y no era que quisiera parecer atractiva ante ese tenebroso hombre, pero tenía una imagen que preservar delante de los demás accionistas. Se detuvo un momento frente al espejo mirándose con cuidado

¿Shaoran iría a aquella reunión? Hasta la noche anterior no le había confirmado nada, ni él, ni Yamazaki… Era posible que se le dificultara a causa de su trabajo y cada vez hablaban menos

Suspiró, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, a partir de ese día tendría que decirle adiós. No podría someterlo a estar junto a ella bajo esas condiciones, como un amor clandestino… Eso, asumiendo que aun la amara. Negó con su cabeza – no dejas de ser ilusa, Sakura Kinomoto

Se concentró de nuevo en su presentación y notó en su reloj de pulsera que se le hacía tarde. Tomó sus cosas sin darse cuenta de que lo que había quedado sobre la mesita de noche y salió del apartamento

Subió a su auto y se dedicó a conducir con cuidado, sin prisas, contemplando las calles empapadas con la leve brisa que se dejaba caer; aquella era una mañana melancólica, no podía olvidar la expresión de sus padres cuando compartió con ellos el plan que tenía, las lágrimas de su mamá que le suplicaban no cometer semejante locura y las palabras de todos los demás que se repetían en boca de su padre.

Para ella, simplemente no había vuelta de hoja, ya la decisión estaba tomada y solo un milagro la salvaría de ese cruel destino. No dejaba de pensar en Ierán Li, la experiencia similar que había tenido que pasar…

Suspiró de nuevo, ya estaba frente al enorme edificio e ingresó al parqueadero para dejar su vehículo. Al salir del auto, recogió todas sus cosas y rebuscó tratando de encontrar su teléfono, sin duda lo había dejado en casa y no lo revisaba desde la noche anterior; ojalá no la llamaran para algo importante, de todas maneras ya estaba en la oficina, cualquier cosa que se ofreciera, ahora podría ocuparse personalmente.

Llegó por fin a su oficina dando orden a Misa de no ser interrumpida hasta que llegara el momento de la reunión. Un ambiente tenso reinaba en el lugar, Tomoyo no había llegado, Touya tampoco, así que podría librarse de los reproches por un rato.

Ahora solo sería cuestión de esperar que todo pasara.

Shaoran bajó del avión con sus acompañantes faltando tan solo 1 hora para la reunión, se notaba lo tenso que estaba mientras esperaban el equipaje y se disponían para salir.

\- Shaoran, tranquilo, trata de llamarla de nuevo – recomendó Akiho

El ambarino asintió en silencio encendiendo su teléfono y dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera había leído el mensaje que había enviado en la madrugada, eso lo preocupó más

Intentó infructuosamente llamar al móvil de Sakura pero nunca recibió respuesta

El vehículo se movía lo más rápido que le era posible en una hora de tráfico tan difícil y el desespero del ambarino iba en aumento

\- ¿Y Tommy, ya intentaste llamarla?

Shaoran negó, trató de llamarla pero tampoco logró nada

\- ¡Maldición! – grito frustrado – ¿Qué puedo hacer?

\- Shaoran, seguramente todo está bastante revolucionado allá, verás que llegaremos a tiempo – trató de tranquilizar Akiho

Afortunadamente en un trayecto el tráfico estaba muchísimo más fluido y les permitió avanzar con mayor velocidad, Shaoran rogaba a cuanta deidad conocía poder llegar a tiempo para aquella reunión

Pero faltando 20 minutos para aquel encuentro, por la puerta principal de Amamya ingresaba erguido y arrogante Hiroshi Hashimoto sin saludar a nadie a su paso, con aquella actitud de desdén hacia todos aquellos a quienes consideraba menos que él, que básicamente era casi toda la humanidad. Tomó el elevador y se dirigió al piso donde estaban las oficinas principales.

Midori llamó rápidamente a Misa para hacerle saber de la llegada del nuevo visitante. La asistente sabía que esa noticia no caería muy bien a su jefa, pero debía cumplir su deber y es que no olvidaba la forma lasciva como aquel hombre había mirado a la señorita Kinomoto la última vez que había estado en la empresa, era simplemente repugnante

\- _Si, Misa_ – dijo Sakura al levantar la bocina

\- Señorita Kinomoto, siento mucho molestarla, pero Midori dice que el señor Hashimoto ya llegó

\- _¿Y vino sin su hijo?_

\- No… de hecho, fue su hijo quien llegó. Si pregunta por usted ¿qué debo hacer?

La castaña guardó silencio, tal vez sería bueno poder hablar con él y aclarar de una vez cómo serían las cosas.

\- _Solo si solicita verme, puedes dejarlo pasar._

\- Como usted diga, señorita

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la figura altiva del recién llegado se dejó ver al abrirse las puertas del elevador y Misa sintió un escalofrío bastante desagradable recorrerla de pies a cabeza, no le gustaba para nada que Touya ni ningún otro familiar de su jefa llegase todavía.

Lo peor, es que el hombre venía acompañado de unos personajes que tenían más cara de mafiosos que de guardaespaldas ¿Con qué clase de bestia se estaba metiendo su jefa?

El hombre llegó directo a su escritorio, la miró de forma despectiva antes de seguir de largo para la oficina de Sakura

\- Espere… Señor, tengo que anunciarlo

Hiroshi Hashimoto la miró de tal manera que sintió su sangre helarse. – Para tu información, la que está en la oficina será mi mujer a partir de hoy, así que si valoras en algo tu trabajo, no te metas en lo que no te importa – dijo el hombre a la atemorizada asistente

Las palabras murieron en la garganta de Misa, nunca, ninguno de sus jefes le había hablado así y jamás había sentido tanto temor. Ojalá alguien pudiera acudir en ayuda de la señorita Kinomoto

Sakura se encontraba muy concentrada en unos documentos legales que habían llegado esa misma mañana cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse; molesta, levantó sus ojos del documento solo para encontrarse a ese personaje que sería su esposo

Respiró profundo a pesar del profundo malestar que le generaba semejante acto de grosería, trató de acomodar una sonrisa amable y con su mano lo invitó a pasar. Este, hizo una seña a sus hombres para que permanecieran fuera.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano? – preguntó Sakura

\- ¿Qué, acaso no se me permite ver a mi futura esposa antes del gran evento?

Escuchar esas palabras de la boca de aquel desagradable personaje hizo que el estómago de Sakura se revolviera, así que solo le quedaba respirar profundo y armarse de valor

\- Mira, Hashimoto…

\- Hiroshi – interrumpió él acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña

\- Está bien… Hiroshi, sabes que esto es solo un acuerdo comercial, que esa figura de "matrimonio" – dijo ella enfatizando las comillas – es solo eso, una figura, una fachada que mantendremos por un tiempo determinado, pero no significa que entre nosotros suceda nada más o que te tomes privilegios que no te corresponden.

Sakura trataba de que su voz sonara calmada y en control de la situación, pero la verdad es que por dentro estaba temblando y se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer cuando él habló con una voz ronca y desagradable mientras continuaba acercándose hasta reducir casi al mínimo el espacio entre los dos.

Cuando la castaña se percató, la tenía acorralada contra la pared y solo podía sentir el aliento del hombre contra su rostro y no era para nada agradable, era el tipo de aliento resultante de años como fumador y que disimulaba muy mal con algún tipo de menta.

\- Verás, pequeña… No tienes demasiadas opciones para escoger, estás en mis manos – susurró en su oído – además, ninguna mujer ha podido resistirse a mí, por mucho que lo hayan intentado y tú, no serás la excepción…

Sakura sintió deseos de llorar, si ese hombre se tomaba esos atrevimientos sin siquiera haber firmado el acuerdo, ¿qué podría hacerle cuando eso sucediera?

Shaoran salió desesperado del auto y empezó a correr escalinatas arriba hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio siendo seguido de cerca por Meiling que le decía que debía calmarse, todavía tenían tiempo

\- Shao, ya, cálmate – casi gritaba Meiling al ver que había logrado acercarse más cuando él disminuyó el paso al entrar al lobbie

\- Mei, necesito llegar ya, por favor. – se acercó a la recepción para pedir que lo anunciaran

Midori lo reconoció de inmediato – Li, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Soy accionista, necesito hablar con Sakura

La muchacha lo miró con escepticismo, aunque al verlo pudo notar un aire totalmente diferente en él en comparación con el juicioso asistente que había sido

\- Misa, el señor Li, Shaoran Li, necesita ver a la señorita Kinomoto, dice que es accionista y viene a la reunión.

Misa, en su lugar, sintió como le volvía el alma al cuerpo, no podía olvidar cómo era Li con su jefa, la manera en que la protegía de todo y de todos y él podría intervenir en esta situación.

\- Dile que se apresure, es urgente que esté aquí

Midori asintió – Li, corre, es urgente que llegues, la señorita Kinomoto te necesita

Shaoran, con su característico ceño fruncido asintió y corrió a los elevadores, afortunadamente las puertas de uno de ellos se abrió y pudo ingresar con Meiling, lastimosamente no podía esperar a Akiho y Yamazaki

\- Shao, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Meiling estrechando la mano del ambarino

\- No Mei, es algo… Es algo que me ahoga, siento que necesito llegar en este instante con Sakura

Meiling lo miró con preocupación, su frente perlada por una leve capa de sudor, y no era producto de la carrera por llegar, se le notaba nervioso e inquieto y ella misma sintió temor.

Después de un par de minutos que ambos primos Li sintieron como una eternidad, Shaoran salió del elevador y Misa se levantó de su escritorio visiblemente aliviada, afortunadamente los gorilas que acompañaban a Hiroshi, estaban muy entretenidos tomando café, así que Misa, le hizo una señal para que entrara.

\- Mei, no entres todavía, espera un momento.

La morena frunció el ceño pero terminó aceptando. Así que Shaoran abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un espectáculo que le hizo hervir la sangre en el acto.

La tenía acorralada contra la pared, cubriendo la boca de Sakura con su mano mientras la castaña lloraba con los ojos cerrados y luchaba para liberarse, pero lo que vio después lo hizo reaccionar en el acto

La mano libre de aquel hombre empezó a subir la falda de Sakura mientras ella luchaba aún más. No pudo soportarlo y se arrojó sobre él golpeándolo con furia mientras Sakura, anegada en lágrimas veía con horror pero también alivio la escena frente a ella

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo en todo un universo de posibilidades podía llegar Shaoran justo a tiempo para salvarla? ¿Cómo una sola persona podía hacerla sentir a salvo del mundo entero?

Shaoran, por su parte, no podía dejar de golpear al imbécil que se había atrevido a tocarla, que le había hecho revivir el horror que había tenido que sufrir en su adolescencia y la había confinado a vivir presa del miedo y la inseguridad.

Pero todo, todo se detuvo en el momento en que escuchó el grito ahogado de Sakura y Shaoran pudo sentir el frío y metálico cañón de un arma que se posó en su cien.

*******************************************  
Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando ver a los demás miembros de la familia Kinomoto que llegaban al lugar tratando de mantenerse impasibles ante el anciano cuya asquerosa propuesta estaba a punto de aceptar su hija y hermana.

Al llegar, escucharon una discusión que se daba dentro de la oficina de Sakura, todos corrieron pero el primero en ingresar fue uno de los guardaespaldas de Hashimoto y Meiling observó aterrorizada como desenfundaba su arma y encañonaba a su primo.

Cuando estuvieron allí los demás observaron la terrorífica escena, a una Sakura despeinada y con su maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas, a Shaoran a horcajadas sobre un muy golpeado Hiroshi que tenía una sonrisa cínica en sus labios

\- Ah, ahora ya no eres tan valiente – dijo el hombre en forma provocadora mientras se ponía de pie y Shaoran continuaba allí con sus manos levantadas – Te va a costar mucho este atrevimiento – dijo señalando su magullado rostro.

Al parecer el hombre no había notado que los demás los observaban desde fuera y se acercó a Sakura – Mira bien, pequeña, los tristes intentos de este payaso por rescatarte de un destino que está sellado. Una simple orden…

\- Ya basta, haré… Haré lo que quieras, pero deja en paz a Shaoran.

Los ojos ambarinos de Shaoran se humedecieron al escuchar esas palabras, si antes tenía oportunidad de evitar que firmara ese documento, ahora sería imposible.

La vio acercarse a su escritorio sin quitar la vista de la escena de Shaoran y el arma en su cabeza. Sakura le enseñó el contrato a Hiroshi, este asintió y ella, con manos temblorosas firmó.

Shaoran cerró sus ojos, derrotado, ¿cómo demonios podía haber fallado de forma tan estrepitosa? Pero ¿cómo podía quedarse quieto viendo cómo el maldito bastardo se aprovechaba de ella?

De repente un sonido ensordecedor, un grito agudo y silencio.

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, estaba aturdida aún por el sonido que había escapado del arma del hombre, el pánico, uno que nunca había experimentado en toda su vida inundó cada rincón de su ser y mucho más al ver a Shaoran tendido en el piso

\- Rómpelo ahora, Sakura – gritó Meiling, sacando a la castaña de su ensimismamiento.

Touya, Yukito y Fujitaka sometían al guardaespaldas que tenía encañonado a Shaoran mientras este yacía en el piso con una evidente mueca de dolor, pero Sakura no terminaba de reaccionar ante la situación.

Se percató que el documento seguía en sus manos y lo rompió con toda la rabia que su corazón sentía; en ese mismo momento, el anciano se había acercado a su hijo y lo golpeó con tal fuerza que terminó por lanzarlo al piso

\- ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Has arruinado todo, todo! ¡No sirves para nada!

Al verlo ahí, tendido en el piso, Sakura no pudo hacer otra cosa que patearlo con todas sus fuerzas justo en las costillas – ¡Maldito bastardo! – Le gritó – En tu jodida vida te vas a olvidar de Sakura Kinomoto, y con que vuelvas a aparecer por mi camino me encargaré de hacer de tu asquerosa vida un maldito infierno – Le dio una última y fuerte patada justo en su masculinidad que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor.

Después de desquitar toda su rabia se percató un poco más de la situación… Pero justo cuando fue a acercarse, una voz levemente conocida hizo aparición

\- ¡Shaoran! – Exclamó la rubia arrodillándose frente a él y despejando su frente del cabello rebelde que la cubría – Dime que estás bien, por favor – le susurraba al castaño con demasiada cercanía para el gusto de sakura

Sakura pudo ver como él le sonreía a pesar del dolor – No te preocupes, creo que no es grave.

\- La bala rebotó – dijo Meiling con algo de rabia o frustración, Sakura no supo determinarlo muy bien.

La castaña seguía muy confundida, pero la escena frente a ella la hacía querer llorar, ver a Shaoran mirar a la recién llegada con esa familiaridad y deseo de que no se preocupara…

\- Llegaron los paramédicos – dijo Misa desde la entrada

Procedieron rápidamente a inmovilizar a Shaoran y sacarlo de allí. También la policía se había encargado de esposar al guardaespaldas y el anciano Hashimoto se había ido dejando a su flamante hijo tirado en el piso de aquella oficina

Sakura se dejó caer rendida en el sofá de su oficina dejando que todos hicieran lo que debían y con un solo pensamiento en mente. Shaoran… Shaoran y Akiho.

Tomoyo se acercó en silencio, se sentó a su lado y permitió que Sakura posara la cabeza en su hombro hasta que sintió las cálidas lágrimas caer y por fin, después de tanto ser fuerte, se derrumbó en sus brazos entre sollozos

\- Llora Sakurita, aquí estoy para ti – dijo la amatista

La castaña sollozaba como niña pequeña, cansada de llorar, cansada de soportar tanta presión… Simplemente, cansada

\- Tommy – dijo con voz ronca – Necesito verlo

La amatista asintió y la tomó de la mano – pero antes, vamos a retocarte un poco – le dijo tomando con cariño su rostro – estás hecha un desastre, cariño

Sakura rio con desgano, sabía que ese día iba a ser terrible, pero no a ese nivel. Ahora sí, estaban sin una sola solución a la vista y ahora, por su culpa, Shaoran estaba herido

Tomoyo se encargó de peinarla y retocar su maquillaje, posteriormente la llevó al hospital. Fujitaka y Sonomi estaban con la policía y no tenía idea de dónde estaba Touya

Llegaron rápidamente al hospital y allí se encontraron con Meiling que tomaba café estando sola en un lugar apartado

\- ¡Mei! – llamaron su atención al llegar

La morena se levantó y abrazó a sus amigas – Que bueno que llegan, Sak, ¿cómo estás?

\- Yo estoy bien Mei, dime, ¿Shaoran?

\- Él también está bien, un poco dolorido pero ya pasará.

Las tres amigas se sentaron pero pronto uno de los médicos llamó a Meiling para hablar sobre unos asuntos de Shaoran

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Touya y Yukito llegaron al lugar

\- Monstruo, ¿estás bien? – preguntó el mayor de los Kinomoto tomando a su hermana de los hombros y observándola bien

\- Si, Touya. Estoy bien

\- No entiendo cómo se salieron tanto las cosas de control

Sakura se llenó de ira ante el recuerdo, detestaba sentirse tan vulnerable y mucho más, por su debilidad haber permitido que Shaoran pasara por semejante peligro aunque aún no entendía cómo había terminado de darse toda la situación.

\- Hermano, todavía estoy un poco confundida, no logro entender qué fue lo que pasó y como ese hombre no le hizo mayor daño a Shaoran

Touya movió la cabeza con desconcierto – La verdad, monstruo, es que Meiling es una mujer de armas tomar, literalmente

Sakura guardó silencio dando paso a que su hermano continuara con el relato

\- Todo fue muy rápido, cuando nosotros llegamos escuchamos la pelea en tu oficina y corrimos a ver qué sucedía. Pero cuando todo se quedó en silencio y ese imbécil empezó a lanzar amenazas y hacerte firmar ese documento… De un momento a otro, Meiling se movió con una velocidad asombrosa, inmovilizó a ese gorila y en el forcejeo el arma se disparó, la bala rebotó y terminó por herir a Shaoran, pero hasta donde sé fue una herida sin importancia y mucho más teniendo en cuenta lo que pudo haber sucedido de dispararle en la cabeza

\- ¿Mei? ¿Mei fue la que lo hizo? – preguntó Sakura visiblemente asombrada

\- Por supuesto pudimos reaccionar después inmovilizando al hombre, Misa ya había llamado a la policía

\- Eso fue lo que realmente me asustó – intervino Tomoyo – yo estaba en la empresa cuando vi a los policías corriendo por el lugar, no sabes el terror que sentí, cuando llegué a la oficina ya todo el peligro había pasado

\- Yo… -Dijo Sakura un poco dubitativa – estaba tan aturdida, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo y no me di cuenta de lo que hizo Mei, es muy valiente, tengo que agradecerle

\- Todos tenemos que hacerlo, de no ser por ella…

Los presentes guardaron silencio, el solo imaginar todo lo que pudo haber sucedido de no ser por la oportuna intervención de la morena…

\- Listo, ya terminé – llegó la aludida mirándose la ropa – creo que tengo que cambiarme, no me gusta ver la sangre de Shaoran en mi ropa

De inmediato Sakura saltó para aferrarse a su amiga en un fuerte abrazo – Gracias, Mei, gracias

La morena sonrió y correspondió el gesto de su amiga – No fue nada Sak, solo agradezcamos que todo salió bien

La castaña sollozó un poco y Meiling simplemente la dejó desahogarse, comprendía a la perfección la angustia que ella debió haber sufrido por todo lo acontecido. Cuando por fin se separaron la miró con cuidado – Sak, dime, ¿tú estás bien? ¿La bestia esa no logró hacerte daño? Shaoran me lo contó todo, ese bastardo miserable…

\- Tranquila Mei, Shaoran, como siempre, llegó justo a tiempo. Dime ¿Cómo está él?

\- Lo tendrán en observación unas horas más, fue una herida sin importancia pero perdió bastante sangre

\- Todo por mi culpa – dijo Sakura sentándose en una de las sillas con Meiling a su lado – Yo… Mei, te juro que pensé que podría manejarlo, nunca me imaginé que podría ser así. De solo pensar que Shaoran nunca hubiese llegado… - La castaña se estremeció ante la idea

Meiling la abrazó por los hombros – No te atormentes pensando en lo que no pasó, hay cosas más importantes en que pensar

\- Lo sé, volvimos al principio – respondió Sakura visiblemente desanimada

\- Sak, no te apresures ¿Dónde está mi amiga que siempre está llena de optimismo? Ya verás que todo se solucionará

Sakura sonrió con desgano – De todo corazón, espero que así sea. Mei, ¿quién está con Shaoran? – preguntó con el temor de conocer la respuesta

\- Akiho, es bastante terca y no creo que se vaya a ir hasta que él salga también.

\- Ya veo…

\- ¿Quieres pasar a verlo?

\- No quiero ser una molestia, creo que ya le traje bastantes problemas a Shaoran por un día.

\- Deja de decir eso, espérame pregunto si puedes pasar

La morena se retiró por un momento y Sakura esperó pacientemente hasta su regreso. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Meiling regresó no muy animada

\- Lo siento, Sak. A Shaoran le pusieron un sedante y está dormido

\- No te preocupes, lo único que me interesa es saber que está bien

\- En ese caso, ¿por qué no aprovechas para ir a descansar? De todas maneras la junta tiene que hacerse, supongo que mañana, aprovecha este tiempo, despeja tus ideas y ya verás que mañana todo será mejor

\- ¿Puedo verlo?... Aunque sea un momento.

Meiling le sonrió asintiendo y la acompaño hacia donde estaba Shaoran, cuando ingresaron a la sala de emergencias había varias camas con sus respectivas cortinas que permitían tener un poco de privacidad.

Akiho no estaba, solo el ambarino que dormía tranquilamente con su brazo vendado. Quiso abrazarlo, besarlo, pedirle perdón por todo lo que había causado solo por dejarse llevar por la desesperación y no tomar las decisiones con cabeza fría

Pero lo vio allí, tan tranquilo y pacífico que no se sintió con el derecho a perturbar esa paz, solo acarició su frente y lo observó con cuidado; era tan apuesto y valiente. Cerró sus ojos y pensó en todo lo que perdió por su indecisión del pasado, todo lo que habrían compartido juntos si hubiese dejado de lado sus temores y tomar su mano para continuar juntos el camino… Suspiró y escuchó unos suaves pasos acercarse y descorrer la cortina

\- Oh, lo siento… Sakura – dijo aquella suave y melodiosa voz que ella logró identificar

\- No te preocupes, ya me iba, solo quería confirmar que está bien

\- Xiao Lang es muy fuerte, no te preocupes, con toda seguridad cuando pase el efecto de los analgésicos estará listo para la acción

\- Lo sé, solo espero que se cuide y no cometa una imprudencia.

Sakura pudo notar un poco de molestia en la expresión de Akiho y tenía razón en sentirse así, el que Shaoran estuviera en esa condición era solo su culpa. Así que agachó su rostro sintiendo que su garganta se cerraba de nuevo, hizo una rápida reverencia y salió del lugar sin decir nada más.

Al salir de nuevo al corredor respiró profundo tratando de ahuyentar las lágrimas, solo quería llegar a casa y descansar, al fin y al cabo Shaoran ya tenía quien lo cuidara y no valía la pena que estuviera allí

La noche había sido muy pesada para ella y su rostro reflejaba cansancio. Se quedó mirándose al espejo durante un buen tiempo tratando de reconocer a la Sakura Kinomoto que había sido; la chica entusiasta y optimista que siempre encontraba el lado amable de cada situación. Esa mañana tendría que asumir ante toda la junta directiva y accionistas que no tenía un plan B, necesitaba tiempo pero la verdad es que no encontraba ninguna opción para salvar la compañía

Suspiró y se adentró en la ducha dejando que el agua caliente recorriera todo su cuerpo, se había cansado de llorar y no lo haría más, eso no resolvería nada. Procuró arreglarse lo más pronto posible y salió con rumbo a la oficina

Al llegar, ya estaban allí sus familiares y el representante de los accionistas minoritarios. Ni rastro de Shaoran

Ingresó a la sala seguida por Tomoyo y Touya, sus padres ya les esperaban allí. Revisó su reloj y vio que faltaban cinco minutos para la hora en punto. Revisó los documentos que contenían el balance financiero y el estado real de la empresa, tendría que dar la cara y esperar que milagrosamente a alguien se le ocurriera una solución, de lo contrario tendrían que tomar medidas muy drásticas, cerrar plantas, hacer recortes de personal… De solo pensar en todas esas personas y sus familias perder su única fuente de ingreso le provocó un estremecimiento que trató de calmar con un poco de té.

El tiempo había pasado, era hora de iniciar la reunión.

\- Shaoran, lo mejor es que descanses, recuerda que los analgésicos que estás tomando son bastante fuertes, no estarás en condiciones...

Con una mueca de dolor el ambarino se levantó

\- Es mi decisión Akiho, iré a esa reunión así tenga que pasar por encima de ustedes, no tengo que pedirle permiso a nadie

\- No estoy diciendo eso… Es que debes cuidarte

\- Akiho, eres mi amiga… Estás de mi lado y me ayudas o me estás estorbando. Decide

La rubia rodó los ojos con cansancio, era obvio desde el principio que perdería esa discusión, pero tenía que intentarlo

\- Está bien, llamaré a Yamazaki para que te ayude a preparar; tendrás que apresurarte, estamos sobre el tiempo

Efectivamente el tiempo corría demasiado pronto y de nuevo se encontraba en aquel vehículo muriendo de nervios porque la reunión empezaría sin él

\- ¿Podrías calmarte por favor? Me pones nerviosa

\- Salimos muy tarde del hotel y ¿por qué nos hospedamos tan lejos? Es obvio que el tráfico estaría en nuestra contra.

\- Ya vamos a llegar… Además, tenemos una solución, no importa a la hora que lleguemos

\- Importa, Akiho, importa mucho porque se tomarán decisiones con base en lo que se tiene hasta el momento, se puede filtrar la información y crear aún más pánico.

El auto avanzaba por las concurridas calles de Tokio, a la espera de llegar a tiempo a aquella reunión.

Los rostros de todos los presentes eran de desesperanza. Sakura y Touya habían terminado de dar el informe y hasta ahora se conocían las condiciones reales de la empresa, la cotización de las acciones en bolsa; se habían devaluado hasta el punto de no valer casi nada, dejando a los allí presenten prácticamente sin un patrimonio y sin esperanzas.

\- De manera que… La única opción que tenemos para mantenernos a flote, es hacer recorte de personal, cerrar algunas de nuestras plantas.

\- En pocas palabras, operar al mínimo – completó Touya

Los murmullos empezaron a escucharse en la sala, lastimosamente no había nada que discutir, les quedaba claro que se habían buscado todas las opciones y no se había hallado una solución

\- Entonces… Cerraremos 4 plantas de producción por completo, en el caso de esta sede – Sakura tenía un nudo en la garganta pero se obligó a continuar – Tenemos una nómina de 2350 empleados… Tendremos que prescindir del 50% y, respecto a…

\- Esperen – se escuchó la voz de Shaoran cuando ingresó estrepitosamente a la sala. Todos lo miraron en silencio y el corazón de Sakura se detuvo por un instante – Sakura, señores… No tomen decisiones todavía, tenemos una propuesta que les puede interesar

Sakura lo miró con desconcierto, no lograba entender la magnitud de las palabras dichas por Shaoran… ¿Una solución? Pero si él era solo un empleado de una empresa en Pekín, ¿de qué manera podría ayudarlos?

\- ¿Me permites? – dijo con voz pausada a la castaña quien solo atinó a asentir y se sentó en el puesto que le correspondía.

\- Como pueden ver, no estoy en muy buenas condiciones como para explicar al detalle nuestra propuesta. Mi nombre es Li Shaoran, director y propietario de Empresas Li en Hong Kong

El murmullo se hizo más intenso entre los presentes mientras Sakura observaba a Shaoran con una expresión de desconcierto e incredulidad, cuando el ambarino la miró, su mirada era como una disculpa camuflada pero ella se sentía realmente confundida

 **Holaaa! Dios, tanto tiempo sin actualizar, me siento de lo peor...**

 **Pero bueno chicos, estoy trabajando y si antes mi tiempo era muy limitado, ahora es practicamente nulo y me costó mucho sacar este capítulo. ¿Hasta cuándo se extenderá la historia? espero, si no se me ocurre alguna locura, que queden unos dos capítulos máximo...**

 **De todas maneras, agradezco enormemente su apoyo y compañía, cada uno de sus hermosos comentarios y los ánimos que recibo al leerlos, ¡ustedes son los mejores!**

 **Ahora los dejo, estoy ridiculamente cansada y aunque quisiera decirles muchas cosas, las fuerzas no me dan.**

 **Un abrazote enorme y un muy feliz inicio de semana.**

 **Ale-San**


	27. Nota

Mis muy amados lectores...

Espero me hayan extrañado por lo menos la mitad de lo que yo lo he hecho con ustedes; deseo disculparme desde lo más profundo del corazón, mi ausencia no es intencional, jamás haría tal cosa, es solo que las circunstancias son apremiantes en este momento... Afortunadamente todo anda muy bien en mi vida, justo cuando estaba escribiendo esta historia estaba pasando un momento difícil, mucho, en realidad; aún así, ese no es el motivo de mi ausencia, es solo que el tiempo realmente está en mi contra en estos días, pero confío que no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que logre adaptarme de mejor manera y sacar el tiempo para concluir esta historia...

Les abrazo a todos desde la distancia y agradezco a quienes todavía leen la historia, a quienes han dejado sus reviews y comentarios, les he dicho incontable cantidad de veces lo mucho que me emociona leerlos y bueno... No siendo más, los dejo, con la solemne promesa de regresar con un buen final (eso espero).

Abrazos y besos...

Ale-San


	28. PERDIDA

**Mis muy amados y queridos lectores, después de una larga ausencia vengo con este capítulo que es la antesala al final de esta historia... La verdad, no me siento muy conforme con él pero me esforcé mucho por sacarlo ya que mi inspiración anda de vacaciones prolongadas :/**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, los espero en las NA abajito ;)**

 **CAPÍTULO 27**

 **PERDIDA**

Sakura observaba absorta y confundida la figura de Shaoran Li junto a ella, explicando con una fluidez totalmente digna de él los planes que formulaba para salvar la empresa; sin duda, sus planteamientos eran brillantes, pero su mente divagaba en torno a otros aspectos.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Se sentía en una realidad alterna, todo lo que sucedía era… Irreal. Ella miraba a su alrededor y todos escuchaban con atención las palabras de Shaoran quien a través de aquella presentación planteaba todas aquellas estrategias que con seguridad había elaborado con ahínco… Pero ¿por qué le había mentido? ¿Qué sentido tenía fingir que estaba en otro lugar y no al frente de su propia compañía?

¿Por qué no podía ser sincero con ella?... Sin darse cuenta, su visión había empezado a tornarse nublada por las lágrimas que amenazaban emerger desde lo más profundo. Se había sentido culpable por tanto tiempo pero en realidad él le había estado mintiendo, pero a su vez pensaba en que él no lo habría hecho de no ser necesario, jamás podría concebir a Shaoran como una persona egoísta. No, eso no, tenía que existir una muy buena explicación.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo? – preguntó su hermano a su lado tratando de llamar su atención. Por supuesto, no había escuchado nada y no sabía sobre lo que estaban indagando

\- Eh… Señores, necesito que tomemos un receso, así tendremos tiempo de analizar la propuesta del señor Li.

Los murmullos indicaban que no estaban muy de acuerdo con la solicitud de Sakura pero no le importó, en ese momento ella era la presidenta y tenían que obedecerla estuvieran o no de acuerdo.

\- Señor Li – dijo ella llamando la atención de Shaoran – ¿le molestaría acompañarme a mi oficina? Hay unos aspectos que me gustaría discutir con usted de manera personal.

Shaoran observó con cuidado a Sakura pero no podía descifrar la expresión de su rostro. No la iluminaba aquella cálida sonrisa que él recordaba vívidamente en sus momentos de soledad, antes bien, se notaba seria y sus ojos cristalinos no le indicaban nada bueno.

\- Claro, señorita Kinomoto.

Al instante, tanto Akiho como Yamazaki se levantaron de sus lugares con clara intención de unirse a la reunión, Sakura se percató de aquella acción y se dirigió a Shaoran.

\- A solas, por favor.

Shaoran asintió y con una señal de su mano hizo detener a sus dos compañeros, Yamazaki los vio seriamente y asintió deteniendo su camino, comprendía a la perfección que ese era un momento inevitable y que sin duda, su amiga de infancia debía sentirse realmente confundida.

\- Pero Shaoran… - Trató de insistir Akiho

\- Akiho, por favor

La muchacha suspiró resignada pero se acercó y alejó un poco a Shaoran susurrándole – Por favor, es hora de que pienses en ti, es tu oportunidad de ser feliz

\- Akiho… Yo…

\- Ya basta, Shaoran, tuviste unos días miserables, lo sé porque estuve a tu lado, solo eres feliz cuando ella está en tu vida, no pospongas más tu felicidad.

\- En este momento la prioridad es ayudarla, no puedo ser tan egoísta de imponerle una carga emocional cuando todo esto la debe estar abrumando

\- Tus sentimientos no son una carga Shaoran, todo lo contrario, estoy segura que el conocer todo lo que sientes por ella será un gran apoyo para Sakura

\- Disculpe, señor Li – Interrumpió Sakura – no tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo ella con la mirada más seria que Shaoran jamás había visto.

La castaña emprendió su camino hacia la oficina siendo seguida por el joven chino, ambos igualmente nerviosos, igualmente ansiosos, con la piel ardiendo por tenerse tan cerca y las mariposas revoloteando sin control.

Pero era el momento de ser profesionales, eso se decía Shaoran a sí mismo mientras la observaba caminar con aquel aire femenino e imponente, lo que habría dado por abrazarla justo en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo había en ella un aire de frialdad que resultaba realmente intimidante, lo que era totalmente nuevo, pues desde que conocía a la castaña jamás se había sentido intimidado, más bien sobrecogido por la calidez que emanaba de aquella chispeante personalidad.

Suspiró e ingresó a la oficina donde solo algunas horas antes su vida había estado en inminente peligro

\- Disculpa, no logré agradecerte debidamente por lo que hiciste por mi ayer.

\- No te preocupes, era lo mínimo que podía hacer al ver lo que ese tipo intentaba hacerte

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakura al rememorar la angustia vivida en ese momento, pero era hora de enfocarse en algo más… Todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Shaoran.

\- ¿Podrías tomar asiento por favor? – dijo la castaña con voz neutra señalando al recién llegado una de las sillas frente a su escritorio mientras ella tomaba el puesto que había pertenecido a su abuelo durante décadas.

Shaoran asintió y tomó asiento en el lugar señalado a la expectativa de las palabras de Sakura; ella, por su parte, guardó silencio procurando sopesar sus palabras, hubiese querido gritarle, reclamarle por todo lo que estaba pasando, por los meses que pasó llorando su ausencia o el remordimiento que sentía creyéndose todo el tiempo culpable. No podía evitarlo, por más que trataba de ser razonable y comprender los motivos de Shaoran, su pensamiento estaba nublado.

\- Sakura…

\- Shaoran, por favor… Vamos a limitarnos a hablar sobre lo respectivo a la empresa

\- Pero hay muchas cosas que quiero explicarte

\- Este no es el momento, por ahora solo nos compete la empresa.

Shaoran pudo darse cuenta de la expresión de dolor de la castaña, sabía que debía estar confundida respecto a todo lo que estaba pasando e incluso, estaría pensando lo peor de él, pero también comprendía que ella no quería escucharlo en ese momento así que se limitó a contarle con mayor detalle cuáles eran sus planes para ayudar a salvar la compañía

\- Mi propuesta es muy simple Sakura, estamos en la capacidad de hacer una importante inversión a nivel financiero para ayudar a solventar las deudas de la compañía y que no sea necesario hacer recorte de personal ni cerrar ninguna de las fábricas

\- ¿Puedo saber cómo es posible que una compañía que estaba al borde de la bancarrota esté en capacidad de hacer una apuesta tan ambiciosa? Estamos en una crisis muy profunda, Shaoran

\- Lo sabemos, no estamos improvisando, Sakura. Los que estamos aquí, Yamazaki, Akiho – al escuchar la mención de aquel nombre de labios de Shaoran su corazón se oprimió – Eriol…

\- ¿Eriol?

Shaoran suspiró – Si, Eriol, él trabaja con nosotros desde hace un buen tiempo, somos… Buenos amigos

\- Continua, por favor

\- El caso es que no hemos venido aquí improvisando, llevamos días enteros, con sus noches, tratando de encontrar una salida a este embrollo

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo? ¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto?

Sakura, en lo más profundo de su corazón esperaba que la respuesta fuera que era por ella, que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo porque la amaba… Aunque sabía que era quizá una fantasía

\- Por el señor Masaki, Sakura

\- ¿Mi abuelo? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

Shaoran se levantó de aquella silla y empezó a caminar por la enorme oficina.

\- Verás… Tu abuelo fue el gestor de que las empresas Li pudieran levantarse de nuevo, yo estaba resignado a que todo se había perdido, pero él, en honor a mi abuelo, quiso que no dejáramos morir su legado e hizo una enorme inversión financiera. Estoy aquí no solo pare devolver lo que es suyo, porque a pesar de todo, no sería suficiente. Estoy aquí para poner en tus manos, Sakura, mi propio patrimonio para salvar el fruto del trabajo del señor Amamya

La castaña sentía como su corazón se oprimía, pensaba en la generosidad de su abuelo y la nobleza de Shaoran, podría simplemente devolver el dinero de la inversión de su abuelo y desentenderse de lo demás, ocuparse de lo que le pertenecía. Es más, podría no haber devuelto aquella inversión, al fin y al cabo, nadie lo sabía.

\- Shaoran… Es muy noble de tu parte pero…

\- Pero nada, Sakura, hago lo que hago por él, porque todo su trabajo no merece morir así, sé que han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros pero eso no importa, solo déjame hacer lo que es correcto.

Sakura sentía un nudo en la garganta, el hombre frente a ella era aquel de quien se había enamorado, pero en ningún momento la había mencionado a ella como parte de los motivos por los que hacía todo eso. Suspiró, no era el momento de pensar en eso ahora, quizá ya era momento de resignarse y simplemente ser objetiva.

\- Shaoran, agradezco mucho el esfuerzo que todos ustedes están dedican por ayudar a nuestra empresa. Dime, ¿en qué consiste tu propuesta?

\- Bueno, expliqué un poco durante la reunión…

\- Lo sé, es solo que – negó levemente – estaba un poco distraída

\- Es muy simple en realidad, hemos hecho algunos estudios y proyecciones, también algunas estrategias de marketing, Akiho es la mejor en su área y con toda seguridad entre ella y Tomoyo liderarán un proyecto muy interesante

\- ¿Akiho?

\- Si, si no es molestia, nos quedaremos unos meses para apoyar la empresa.

\- ¿Y tu empresa?

\- Eriol está al frente, inclusive Shiefa y Fanren tienen parte de la operación desde Estados Unidos, todo queremos ayudar, Sakura.

Y por fin, en todo aquel ajetreado día, una sonrisa asomaba por los labios de la castaña, podía sentir la calidez de la certeza de que no estaba sola, no era únicamente su familia quienes estaban allí para apoyarla, también sus valiosos amigos

\- Gracias, Shaoran – Respondió ella sin poder mirarlo aun directamente – de verdad se han esforzado mucho en este plan

\- Así es, no podíamos aparecernos con propuestas en el aire, es urgente que la intervención empiece de inmediato.

\- Tienes razón, entonces…

\- Entonces…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y por primera vez se miraron a los ojos, Sakura sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban, que solo deseaba sentir los brazos de Shaoran rodeándola y poder descansar en su pecho, anhelaba con todo su ser un refugio que la ayudara a tomar fuerzas en medio de momentos tan difíciles, pero su testarudo corazón solo pensaba en Akiho y la relación que pudiera existir entre ella y el castaño.

\- Sakura… Yo… - Shaoran tomó valor en ese momento para aventurarse a tocar aquel tema al que ambos rehuían

\- Dime – respondió quedamente la castaña

\- Yo…. Yo solo…

\- Sakura, te estamos esperando en la sala, los accionistas están algo inquietos – dijo Touya Kinomoto cuando ingresó intempestivamente a la oficina

\- Hermano… - Respondió Sakura con ira contenida – no te enseñaron a llamar antes de entrar?

\- Bueno, pero supongo que no interrumpo nada… No? Además, insisto, ya te están esperando, esta reunión se ha prolongado más de lo debido

\- Sí… Si, ya voy para allá

Ambos castaños se miraban incómodos y Sakura se adelantó para salir de la oficina dejando a un Shaoran un poco desconcertado por no haber podido decir lo que quería.

\- Hey, Li, te estamos esperando – Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado allí, simplemente de pie en medio de la oficina y fue la voz de Touya la que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

\- Sí, perdón, voy en camino

Durante unos instantes de soledad tomó la carpeta con la propuesta que presentaría a Sakura, revolvió un poco su cabello y salió de la oficina, ya todos se estaban acomodando nuevamente en la sala y cuando él entró todos guardaron silencio, tomó asiento en un lugar al lado de Akiho y Sakura se dirigió a la concurrencia

\- Señores, agradezco mucho su paciente espera; he sostenido una reunión con el señor Li, teniendo la posibilidad de escuchar con mayor detalle su propuesta y por supuesto que aceptamos, estoy segura que con su apoyo saldremos adelante de esta profunda crisis. Como ustedes saben, mi abuelo, el señor Masaki Amamya luchó hasta el último momento por esta compañía y es nuestra responsabilidad mantener su legado. Así que, demos la bienvenido al señor Li, la señorita Shinomoto y el señor Yamazaki quienes estarán acompañándonos un tiempo y con su experiencia nos ayudarán a salir adelante.

Lo primero que haremos será una visita a la planta de Katsuura que es la que más ha sufrido el impacto de las bajas en producción para estudiar las estrategias a seguir y ayudarla a levantar. El viaje será en una semana, daremos tiempo para que los señores Li, Yamazaki y la señorita Shinomoto puedan instalarse en la ciudad. Bienvenidos

Los aplausos resonaron en la sala y se dio por terminada la reunión, algunos de los accionistas abordaron a Sakura, pero ella pudo observar como Akiho iba al encuentro de Shaoran, este se revolvía el cabello con una familiaridad tal, que evidenciaba la gran cercanía existente entre ellos. Pero el momento que más le dolió fue cuando Akiho tomó cariñosamente la corbata de Shaoran mientras le hablaba; de momento, su mirada pudo fijarse solo en ellos, sin importar lo que le estuvieran hablando en ese preciso instante. No quería mirar, pero le resultaba inevitable, así que su mejor estrategia fue salir de aquel lugar, porque le quemaba el corazón ver aquella cercanía que para ella solo era evidencia de algún tipo de relación entre ellos.

Entre tanto, era justo la castaña la protagonista de la conversación entre Shaoran y Akiho.

\- ¿Pudiste hablar con ella?

El castaño suspiró revolviéndose el cabello – Lo intenté… Bueno, no es fácil en realidad, la vi demasiado prevenida, demasiado cambiada

\- Es normal, Shaoran – respondió la rubia tomando su corbata – debes entender que ha pasado por mucho y debe estar desconfiada al saber que no te le fuiste del todo sincero…

\- Akiho, lo sé, pero solo quisiera abrazarla y de una u otra forma demostrarle que no he dejado de amarla, pero no quiero traer más dificultades para ella, creo que mi prioridad es ayudarla a calmar un poco de este caos y ya después… Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

\- Creo que es hora de irnos, recuerden que tenemos solo una semana para instalarnos debidamente y la verdad, estoy muy cansado – intervino Yamazaki

\- Takashi tiene razón, lo mejor será ir a descansar, tenemos el tiempo en contra y hay mucho por hacer – concluyó Shaoran

Aquella mañana, una semana después de la reunión en la que habían ratificado la alianza comercial y financiera entre Li y Amamya, se pronosticaba un clima gélido y más aún después de la tormenta del día anterior que había ocasionado el cierre de aeropuertos y por la que se habían emitido alertas para los vuelos privados. Se reunieron todos en la empresa para programar de qué forma se haría la visita a la planta de Katsuura.

\- Sakura, creo que lo más prudente es posponer el viaje, las condiciones climáticas no son las más adecuadas – Indicó Touya

\- Hermano, la situación es muy tensa, los empleados trabajan bajo la presión de pensar que serán despedidos, nadie merece estar así en vísperas de navidad… Ellos y sus familias necesitan estar tranquilos y eso no sucederá hasta que podamos hablar de forma personal con ellos, es un compromiso que adquirimos.

\- Sakura, pero si consideras los reportes que han hecho las autoridades, no podemos ir el helicóptero, es muy peligroso y viajar por carretera tomará muchas más horas de lo previsto, eso, si ya están habilitadas para transitar por ellas – Acotó Yamazaki

\- ¿Qué piensas tú, Shaoran? – preguntó la castaña al joven que estaba de pie junto a la puerta, pensativo

\- Apoyo la decisión de Sakura y comprendo sus motivos, sé lo que es vivir ese tipo de incertidumbre, creo que nuestros empleados merecen trabajar en condiciones de tranquilidad.

\- A ver, secretario…

\- ¡Touya! – Reprendió Sakura mientras este le mostraba una sonrisa ladeada

\- No te preocupes, Sakura – respondió Shaoran con una sonrisa gentil - ¿decías, Touya?

\- ¿De qué manera crees que podríamos transportarnos?

\- En ferry, podemos movilizarnos con los vehículos, el trayecto es tres veces más corto que yendo por las carreteras, considero que es una buena opción.

\- Tienes toda la razón, Shaoran – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa llena de dulzura, aquellas que él tanto recordaba y que le enternecían el corazón

Touya suspiró cansado – Está bien, par de mocosos, pero tenemos que pasar por chocolate caliente antes de salir.

De esta forma se encaminaron todos en 2 vehículos, en uno de ellos iban: Touya, Yukito y Sakura y en el otro, Shaoran, Akiho y Yamazaki

Al llegar al puerto, se dieron cuenta que las cosas no serían tan sencillas como imaginaron, el mar estaba bastante inquieto y el cielo gris auguraba una tormenta similar a la de la noche anterior. Fue muy difícil encontrar una embarcación que saliera hacia el otro puerto

Touya observaba con cuidado sin decir nada, Shaoran se puso de pie a su lado con la misma expresión.

\- ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? – preguntó el mayor de los Kinomoto sin voltear a ver al castaño

\- Sí, tenías razón Touya, lo mejor será posponer el viaje… No me da muy buena espina esta embarcación

\- Iré a hablar con los encargados

\- Hablaré con Sakura

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron cada uno a su lugar.

\- Sakura – llamó su atención Shaoran

\- Ah, hola Shaoran… ¿Me necesitabas?

\- Si… Es que, ¿no te parece que es inseguro viajar en estas condiciones? El mar está demasiado agitado, tanto, que la mayoría de embarcaciones han evitado salir

\- En algún momento lo pensé, pero, ¿no crees que si hubiese algún riesgo habrían prohibido cualquier tipo de actividad en esta zona? Además… Hablamos de una hora de viaje, no creo que suceda nada

En ese momento llegó Touya – ¿Qué te dijeron?

El hombre se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza – Al parecer no hay ninguna restricción para la navegación, solo que las otras embarcaciones prefieren esperar a que mejore el clima.

\- ¿Lo ven? – dijo Sakura sonriendo, no hay nada que temer, ya verán que todo estará bien y además es mejor que abordemos de una vez que está haciendo muchísimo frío

Shaoran y Touya se miraron, Sakura sin duda era terca y ambos la querían tanto que les resultaba difícil contradecirla y mucho más cuando la veían con tanto entusiasmo, sabían lo mucho que la ilusionaba estar en contacto con las personas que, a su juicio, eran el baluarte de la compañía.

Así que la siguieron y todos los demás abordaron dejando que parquearan los vehículos dentro del ferry. El viento era frío, pero el paisaje era hermoso, y a pesar de lo gélido del clima y de la inminente alergia que sin duda la atacaría por su exposición a las condiciones ambientales… Nada importaba, porque el frío en su rostro que coloreaba sus mejillas y enrojecía sus labios la hacía sentir viva. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la soledad, de las cosquillas que sentía en su rostro con el vaivén del flequillo que la acariciaba con suavidad y el sonido del recio mar que la hacía suspirar… Sentía paz, mucha paz.

\- Sakura – una voz suave interrumpió aquel momento de soledad

La chica abrió sus ojos verdes y observó con un poco de sorpresa a la persona que estaba frente a ella y que la observaba también desde la profundidad de sus ojos azules.

\- Señorita Shinomoto, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

\- Akiho, por favor, llámame Akiho – respondió la rubia sonriéndole con amabilidad – ¿Puedo?... – dijo señalando el lugar al lado de Sakura.

La castaña asintió en aprobación y continuó observando al horizonte. Ambas permanecieron un rato en silencio, al parecer las dos querían decir algo, pero ninguna tomaba la iniciativa y la tensión lograba sentirse

\- Sakura – Dijo suavemente la rubia – Lamento mucho todo lo que te ha sucedido en tan poco tiempo, conocí a tu abuelo durante muchos años y siempre lo admiré demasiado, veo mucho de su espíritu en ti

La ojiverde la observó tratando de encontrar algún ápice de hipocresía en sus palabras pero no la halló; la chica parecía una buena persona, ella solo se había dejado llevar por sus prejuicios… Pero si Shaoran la trataba con tanta familiaridad y confiaba tanto en ella, quizá si era una buena persona, además era hermosa, elegante, con clase, inteligente… ¿Cómo no iba a fijarse nuevamente en ella? Seguramente fue quien le acompañó en sus momentos de soledad y tristeza, cuando trabajaba arduamente por levantar nuevamente su empresa.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Akiho interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

\- No, no es nada, es solo que creo que nunca habíamos tenido tiempo de estar a solas y considero que sería bueno llegar a conocerte un poco mejor ya que trabajaremos juntas por un tiempo; según me dijo Shaoran tienes mucha experiencia en mercadeo y publicidad

\- Sí, he trabajado en esto prácticamente desde siempre… Mi padre me incluyó en los negocios desde mi adolescencia y eso me ayudó a adquirir la experiencia que tengo ahora.

\- Y… ¿Hace mucho trabajas con Shaoran?

Akiho suspiró – Él llegó a China hace más de dos años y yo me enteré de lo que intentaba hacer, Shaoran puede ser muy reservado y desconfiado y me costó mucho lograr que volviera a confiar en mí, no puedo negarte que fueron meses difíciles pero poco a poco nos fuimos adaptando y logramos hacer un muy buen equipo, es alguien muy importante en mi vida.

Aquella última frase caló en lo más profundo de Sakura; ella ya lo sabía, no solo lo intuía… No, el comportamiento de Shaoran le daba un nivel de certeza innegable, Akiho no era una mujer más en la vida del castaño y empezó a sentir como las lágrimas iban asomando antes de volver a escuchar la voz de la rubia

\- ¿Sabes algo, Sakura? La razón por la que me he acercado a ti es… Bueno, creo que Shaoran aún no te lo ha comentado pero…

\- Creo que sé lo que vas a decirme – interrumpió la castaña

\- ¿Lo sabes? Pero… ¿Cómo? Es decir, Shaoran me dijo que no había hablado contigo todavía y es que… Sakura – dijo Akiho tomando sus manos – Es muy importante que sepas que Shaoran para mí es muy importante, él y yo…

En ese momento un golpe seco se dejó escuchar y la nave se estremeció con tal fuerza que ambas chicas cayeron a babor de la nave golpeándose, de manera que quedaron inconscientes mientras los gritos y la confusión reinaban alrededor.

Shaoran miraba desde el restaurante del ferry con un café en sus manos; observó a lo lejos como Akiho se acercaba a Sakura quien contemplaba el mar con total tranquilidad.

Supuso que Akiho haría eso en algún momento, si algo le había demostrado desde que había empezado a trabajar con él, es que había madurado mucho y su relación se había convertido en una llena de complicidad y afecto… Un afecto fraterno, claro está, porque si algo había quedado claro desde el principio era que los sentimientos de Shaoran estaban totalmente comprometidos con la chica japonesa; además, Akiho estaba manteniendo una incipiente relación con un publicista europeo y al parecer las cosas iban bastante bien.

Las vio conversar, cuando un estruendo se escuchó en el lugar y un golpe fuerte hizo que todo se estremeciera; logró sostenerse con dificultad pero vio como Sakura y Akiho se estrellaban con violencia contra las barandas de un costado del barco quedando ambas tendidas en el suelo mientras los ocupantes del restaurante corrían desesperados buscando una salida.

No se percató hasta que el líquido empezó a escurrir de su cabeza, se había golpeado pero no se había dado cuenta porque todos sus sentidos estaban alerta respecto a Sakura y Akiho, Corrió buscando una salida hasta que se tropezó con Yukito que sostenía en hombros a Touya quien al parecer también se había golpeado fuertemente y se veía en malas condiciones.

\- Sa… Sakura – decía con dificultad el mayor de los Kinomoto

\- Iré a buscarla – dijo el ambarino tratando de encontrarla

Las personas corrían alrededor, la confusión reinaba en todo el lugar, el humo se extendió con rapidez evidenciando un incendio en un costado de la nave; el personal que trabajaba en el lugar trataba de repartir chalecos salvavidas a los desesperados ocupantes mientras algunos ocupaban los botes salvavidas y evacuaban de forma no muy ordenada

Shaoran trataba de hacerse espacio entre las personas para llegar a su destino, sentía el latir de su corazón en sus oídos, un pánico creciente invadía su corazón; era a Sakura, su Sakura a quien estaba a punto de perder para siempre.

Un sonido agudo y ensordecedor la despertó, era como un pitido que aumentaba más y más la confusión, sostuvo su cabeza para tratar de evitar que todo siguiera dando vueltas alrededor y sintió el fuerte dolor el su cabeza y hombro.

Cuando pudo ser consciente de sí misma se encontró con una sangrante Akiho muy cerca de ella, también se había golpeado la cabeza pero sangraba profusamente y seguía inconsciente. Los gritos y la confusión reinaban en el lugar y ella no sabía qué hacer ni a donde ir, no sabía dónde estaban su familia o Shaoran, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer?

Se levantó con dificultad y tomó a Akiho tratando de levantarla para sacarla de aquel lugar, alguien le entregó un chaleco salvavidas y sin pensarlo se lo puso a la rubia; en caso de suceder algo, ella por lo menos podría nadar, pero Akiho no estaba en condiciones de valerse por sí misma.

\- ¡Ayuda! – trató de gritar entre la multitud pero su voz se sentía ahogada por las de las docenas de personas que buscaban abordar un bote salvavidas; pero ella no callaba, antes bien, continuaba gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Señorita, venga por acá! – la llamó un hombre que la ayudó con el peso de Akiho – Aquí hay un bote salvavidas.

El pequeño navío estaba atestado de personas, sin duda iba a más de su capacidad pero estaban tratando de hacer lugar para ella. En ese momento una mujer de edad apareció justo a su lado reflejando en su rostro la angustia y el corazón de Sakura se conmovió

\- Llévenla a ella – dijo sin dudarlo y el hombre vio la decisión en su mirada.

Sakura observó con cuidado, la orilla no estaba lejos y ella siempre había tenido un estado físico envidiable, nadaría con todas sus fuerzas y estaría bien, confiaba en que así sería… Ahora, solo necesitaba tener la certeza de que sus seres queridos también lo estaban.

La embarcación estaba por hundirse por completo, al final, habilitaron un par de botes inflables para ayudar a algunas personas más, aunque había muchas en el agua sin poder moverse con facilidad por las heladas aguas.

La angustia de Shaoran se incrementaba con cada segundo que pasaba, en un momento se sintió mareado, todo se había vuelto borroso hasta que sintió que alguien lo había tomado del brazo

\- Señor, sígame por aquí – dijo la voz del hombre

\- No puedo… - dijo tratando de articular palabras con mucha dificultad – Yo… Yo busco a alguien

\- Usted no está en buenas condiciones, ¿a quién busca?

\- Es… Una mujer, hermosa, ojos verdes, castaña…

\- Si es una mujer ya debe estar a salvo, ellas tuvieron prioridad para ser evacuadas.

\- ¿Está seguro?

\- Si señor, y si no salimos ahora terminaremos ahogados, venga conmigo

El hombre lo haló con fuerza y prácticamente lo subió a uno de los botes inflables y con ayuda de algunos hombres empezaron a remar.

Mientras se alejaban podían ver como la embarcación se hundía y al otro lado, los botes que habían evacuado antes, solo podía rogar desde lo profundo de su corazón que Sakura estuviera en uno de ellos, no podía pensar en nada más.

\- ¡Shaoran! – escuchó que lo llamaban de uno de los botes, era la voz de Akiho y pudo verla agitando su mano enérgicamente.

Con la ayuda de las otras personas remaron hasta encontrarse con la pequeña barca.

\- Akiho, ¿y Sakura? –

\- No lo sé, perdí el conocimiento y cuando desperté… Ya no estaba

\- ¿Preguntaste? Alguien tiene que saber, por favor – se notaba la angustia en la voz del ambarino

\- Joven, la señorita me cedió su lugar en el bote – habló la anciana visiblemente acongojada

\- Y… ¿Usted vio qué pasó con ella?

La mujer solo negó y el corazón de Shaoran fue embargado por una sensación de vacío y desesperación al pensar que algo malo hubiese podido suceder a la castaña. Empezó a mirar desesperadamente en todas las direcciones, aun había personas en el agua que no habían logrado ser sacadas y trataban de nadar en medio de las heladas aguas… Dónde estaba Sakura?

 **Queridos míos, espero que me hayan extrañado por lo menos la mitad de lo que yo los extrañé a ustedes y a cada uno de sus mensajes, aquí les traigo este capitulillo que si les soy sincera, no me gustó mucho... Pero... Espero sus mensajes con sus opiniones. Como dije con anterioridad esta es la antesala del final y pues nada, los he extrañado mucho y aunque no parezca, me he esforzado mucho escribiendo este capítulo porque no me queda tiiempo de nada. En fin...**

 **Abrazos enormes para todos!**

 **Ale-San**


	29. SOS

**Capítulo 28**

 **S.O.S**

Nunca había tenido tanto frío en su vida, en el momento mismo en que su cuerpo tuvo contacto con el agua; sintió que no podía moverse, y se dio cuenta que se había engañado a sí misma pensando que lograría llegar a la orilla nadando. No porque no tuviera la capacidad, sino porque su cuerpo mismo protestaba ante las inclementes circunstancias.

Veía a lo lejos como los botes se iban alejando y rogaba a todos los dioses que sus seres amados se encontraran en ellos; recordaba las crudas escenas de aquella romántica pero trágica película _"Titanic_ " y ahora se daba cuenta que nunca hubiese querido compartir el mismo destino de _Rose_ , quien tuvo que resignarse a ver morir frente a ella al ser amado, preferiría perderse ella misma pero saber que él sería feliz al lado de una mujer que lo amaba como estaba segura que lo haría Akiho.

Pero no, esa no era la Sakura Kinomoto que se rendía ante el primer bache que encontrara en el camino; así que luchó contra el dolor de sus huesos y empezó a moverse por el agua, veía como muchos chapaleaban en aquel lugar tratando de no dejarse vencer por la adversidad, pero poco a poco sus fuerzas escaseaban y terminaban rindiéndose; la angustia empezaba a hacer estragos y trataba de robarle la esperanza, a pesar de sentir que había nadado un océano entero, la orilla se veía aún muy lejana. Estaba prácticamente en el lado opuesto de donde estaban los demás botes, era demasiado tarde para pedir ayuda, la voz no le salía, sentía que sus pulmones reventarían en cualquier momento…

\- Abuelo… Ayúdame, por favor

Su voz suave y ligeramente disfónica sonaba como un susurro al viento donde nadie podía escucharla… Nadie podía verla, nadie podía ayudarla.

Shaoran había logrado que evacuaran a todas las personas de uno de los botes y lo dejaran usarlo para ir a buscar a Sakura, a pesar del reinante dolor de cabeza remaba con todas sus fuerzas; la encontraría, tenía que hacerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

En ese momento, el panorama era desolador; donde minutos atrás solo se escuchaban gritos y se veía a las personas luchar por sus vidas, ahora era el leve chapotear del agua de los pocos que permanecían aferrados a la esperanza. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban ayudó a subir a los que logró alcanzar… Pero Sakura, no se encontraba entre ellos.

La angustia en su corazón era creciente, ¿y si no la encontraba? ¿Y si las frías aguas habían causado tanto daño que le fuera imposible luchar por su vida?, una imagen escabrosa se coló en su mente, la de aquella mujer a la que amaba con su vida sumergida en la profundidad del mar.

Cuando las lágrimas empezaban a cubrir su rostro, vio un pequeño movimiento… Pequeñas ondas que se formaban en la superficie del agua, abrió los ojos desorbitados al notar una melena castaña que se hundía en el agua.

\- ¡SAKURA! - Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y sin pensarlo se lanzó al agua.

Era el fin, definitivamente no quedaba un ápice de fuerza en su frágil cuerpo, lo había intentado con todo su ser, pensaba en su familia, amigos y en él… El hombre que había despertado los más intensos sentimientos en su corazón, lo único que hubiese deseado era ver su rostro una vez más, perderse nuevamente en aquella mirada ambarina que la abrazaba con su calidez, las palabras amables y sinceras que siempre le daban apoyo y valor.

\- Shaoran… - Dijo con su último suspiro antes de dejarse hundir en las frías aguas

Todo se puso oscuro, en un momento abrió sus ojos y al abrirlos pudo observar el rostro gentil de Shaoran y sentir las caricias en su cabello; cuando fue consciente de todo a su alrededor, pudo observar el hermoso paisaje cubierto por un tapete de flores de cerezo y ellos sentados bajo aquel hermoso árbol que fue testigo de su romance.

\- Despertaste, preciosa

\- ¿Era… Era un sueño?

\- Pues… No sé, eso creo – respondió el sonriendo mientras ella se mostraba pensativa – ¿No fue un buen sueño? Te ves un poco alterada

\- La verdad, no. Todo era muy triste y pasaron muchas cosas, es increíble que todo eso pueda suceder dentro de un sueño

\- Recuerda, mi bella flor que el tiempo es totalmente diferente en los sueños, en tal solo minutos pueden pasar muchísimas cosas, pero ¿estás bien?

La castaña suspiró, era increíble que toda aquella tristeza y dolor hiciera parte de su imaginación

\- Aquí estoy – dijo la voz gruesa de su novio

\- ¿Eh?

\- Siempre a tu lado, aquí estoy, solo no te rindas

Ella miró un poco confundida y cerró sus ojos, de repente no pudo respirar y sintió un frío punzante en todo su cuerpo, pero unos labios cálidos sobre los suyos.

\- No te rindas, Sakura, quédate conmigo

La castaña escuchaba su voz pero no podía reaccionar, su pecho dolía de una forma indescriptible, y, aunque sentía el aliento de Shaoran tibio en su cuerpo, no lograba decirle que estaba viva y luchando. De repente, sintió desvanecerse de nuevo.

Shaoran ejecutaba impecablemente el proceso de RCP, pero no podía dejar de llorar y rememorar segundo a segundo cuando encontró el cuerpo de Sakura hundiéndose en las heladas aguas, rendida ante lo inclemente de los circunstancias. Al sacarla del agua estaba tan pálida que dudaba que todavía hubiese vida en su cuerpo.

Ni él mismo lograba entender cómo había logrado llegar a la orilla, solo sabía que al verla hundirse en el agua, fuerzas renovadas lo cobijaron pero el bote se había alejado más y estaban realmente más cerca a la orilla. Nadó como pudo tratando de llevar a Sakura con él hasta que tocaron tierra, pero no había un aliento en la castaña. Estaba aterrado, el solo pensar que podría perderla, no volver a ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y esa mirada vivaz y cálida que la caracterizaba

No, no podía perderla. Cuando descansaba por momentos tomaba su mano helada y la besaba con ternura – No me dejes mi amor, por favor, Sakura, no me dejes solo.

Después de mucho intentar y no ver ninguna reacción positiva de su parte se dejó caer hundido en sollozos, gritó desesperado… Gritó al aire, a la vida, al destino… El maldito destino que se la arrebataba de las manos nuevamente, pero esta vez para siempre.

\- Sakura, por favor… Sin ti no vivo, no quiero hacerlo, por favor… ¡Por favor!

A pesar del dolor y la tristeza que le acompañaba, la verdad es que él no se veía en mejores condiciones que ella, sus labios estaban morados y evidenciaba una palidez que no indicaba nada bueno

En un momento, se dejaron de escuchar los sollozos y poco a poco el silencio reinó… Shaoran, estaba inconsciente abrazado al cuerpo frío de Sakura

El cerezo, aquel hermoso y frondoso árbol de cerezo que había sido testigo de besos apasionados, abrazos eternos y sonrisas sinceras lloraba la ausencia de dos amantes, dos almas que tardaron años en encontrarse y que lo hicieron en las circunstancias más extrañas posibles, dos corazones que nacieron para estar juntos…

Ella, bondadosa, tierna, dulce y luchadora…

Él, dedicado, generoso, cuidadoso y protector…

Un día se encontraron y unieron sus soledades, aprendieron a reír juntos, a luchar contra las circunstancias más difíciles y a amar… Sin duda, la mejor experiencia de todas, porque como diría el viejo adagio "Es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado" (Alfred Tennyson). Pero ellos nunca se perdieron, antes bien, se encontraron siempre, en sus recuerdos, en sus tristezas y alegrías… Siempre ahí.

El rostro ojeroso y cansado de Tomoyo distaba mucho de la hermosa mujer que había sido siempre, pero es que esta vez su tristeza era totalmente inevitable. Ella, que siempre solía ocultarse tras esa máscara de elegancia y sofisticación, había perdido la capacidad de ocultar sus emociones, la angustia y el dolor eran reinantes no solo en ella sino también en la familia Kinomoto y aquellas personas allegadas.

Solo faltaba una persona que justo en ese momento estaba haciendo su arribo

\- ¡Eriol! – dijo ella con sus emociones a flor de piel en cuanto lo vio

El inglés, por su parte, la recibió en sus brazos y se permitió ser ese refugio para aquel momento difícil; la amatista se deshizo en llanto y él solamente la dejó desahogarse, sabía la angustia que ella sentía, Sakura era la persona más importante para Tomoyo, y él lo sabía. Solo deseaba encontrar una forma de consolarla.

Cuando la muchacha se calmó, el recién llegado saludó al resto de la familia cuyos rostros denotaban cansancio, preocupación y un temor reinante.

\- Fujitaka, lamento mucho todo lo que ha sucedido, si en algo puedo ayudarles yo…

Kinomoto solo asintió con una mal disimulada sonrisa, pero Nadeshiko no fue capaz de tal cortesía.

Touya, por su parte, estaba sentado en un área apartada de la sala con un brazo enyesado y vendaje en su cabeza, con su mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido, no era una buena opción acercarse.

\- ¿Dónde están Akiho y Yamazaki, están bien?

Tomoyo suspiró – Sí, Yamazaki también tiene golpes y contusiones pero está en su hotel, en muy buenas manos, creo que fue el único a quien le resultó bien todo esto – Tomoyo dejó ver una leve y triste sonrisa – Y Akiho, ella también sufrió heridas y está descansando en el hotel. Andrew ya debe haber llegado también

\- Tommy, no te ves nada bien, necesitas comer algo, descansar, llevas muchas horas esperando noticias… Perdón si sueno insensible, pero eso no va a cambiar nada.

Aquellos enormes ojos amatistas, enrojecidos y brillantes por las lágrimas lo miraron de una manera tal que hicieron encoger su corazón.

\- Preciosa, perdóname, pero no soporto verte así.

\- Eriol… es que… Esto…

\- Lo sé, preciosa, sé lo mucho que te angustia esta situación, pero déjame cuidarte un poco y ya verás que todo va a mejorar

La abrazó de nuevo, trataba de transmitirle todo su amor y de una u otra forma hacerle saber que estaba ahí, que siempre estaría ahí para ella aun cuando tuviera que posponer su felicidad, porque el verla a ella bien era suficiente para él.

Todo quedó en silencio nuevamente, un silencio sepulcral que a veces era interrumpido de manera tenue por un suspiro cansado o un sollozo, las horas pasaban lentas y morían en la enorme sala de la casa de los Kinomoto. Tomoyo por fin se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Eriol, Fujitaka se había llevado a Nadeshiko a descansar gracias al efecto de un sedante suministrado por el médico de la familia. Touya, como siempre, terco y recio, a pesar del cansancio y quizá el dolor que estuviera experimentando solo reflejaba en su rostro el difícil momento, cuestionándose y culpándose por haber descuidado a su tesoro, a su pequeño monstruo.

De repente, uno de los policías apareció, habían montado todo un operativo de búsqueda de los dos desaparecidos y cabezas de los clanes Amamya y Li, pero él había tratado de mantenerse alejado de la familia entre tanto tuviera alguna noticia. Ya habían pasado más de 12 horas días, el clima había sido demasiado recio como para pensar en que pudieran sobrevivir a semejantes condiciones

Touya y Yukito observaron al hombre con atención mientras este parecía escuchar con mucho cuidado lo que le avisaban a través de un radio.

El hombre acomodó sus anteojos y dio un largo suspiro antes de hablar

\- Tenemos una pista

El hombre anciano se encontraba recorriendo el lugar, había escuchado del incidente del ferry y quería ver si había alguien a quien pudiera auxiliar y cuando estaba a punto de regresar a su casa al ver la tormenta que se avecinaba, notó a un par de personas tiradas a la orilla.

Corrió a su auxilio de inmediato, un muchacho tendido sobre una joven mujer, ambos pálidos e inconscientes pero él tenía una herida importante en la cabeza. Con las pocas fuerzas que le acompañaban trató de llevarlos a una pequeña cabaña que estaba más cerca que su vivienda y aunque era un poco más humilde consideró que estarían mejor allí hasta que pudiera llevar ayuda.

En cuanto logró llevarlos adentro, procuró improvisar con un viejo tatami que había allí y un par de mantas, sabía que no sería suficiente pero por lo menos por un rato; además encendió el fuego en la chimenea. Iría a buscar a su esposa, un botiquín y por supuesto, enviaría por ayuda. Era un sector alejado de la civilización y tardaría un poco en traer a personas expertas, pero sin duda, ellos lo necesitaban.

Así que dejó la chimenea encendida y salió rápidamente rumbo a su casa que se encontraba a unos 30 minutos de allí, con lo que no contaba era con la tormenta que se había desatado y que le impedía regresar al lugar donde había dejado inconscientes e indefensos ante aquel clima a aquellos pobres muchachos, solo esperaba que de una u otra forma lograran resistir, pues por el momento, estaba impedido para ayudarlos.

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente… Dolían, todo su cuerpo lo hacía, se sentía como si despertara de un sueño de años, o más bien, de una pesadilla.

Tratando de volver en sí se encontró con el cabello castaño que tan bien conocía, tan alborotado como lo había conocido desde el principio, pero absolutamente dormido… O ¿inconsciente?

Se levantó con muchísima dificultad, sentía que sus músculos estaban entumecidos y un frío entero la recorría pero tenía la necesidad de verificar en qué estado estaba Shaoran… Se acercó con lentitud y lo vio tan pálido y maltrecho que su corazón se estrujó dentro de sí

Observó con un poco más de atención el lugar donde estaban. Se notaba que era una cabaña muy vieja que contaba con algunas cosas y había una pequeña fogata que amenazaba con morir en cualquier momento y era fundamental que eso no sucediera, porque hacía demasiado frío.

Con su cuerpo aun apesadumbrado se acercó a la pequeña llama arrojando algunos troncos de madera ubicados a un costado del pequeño hogar de piedra, una pequeña ventana permitía ver la violenta ventisca que azotaba fuera de la cabaña, la llama poco a poco se acrecentaba brindando un poco más de calor al lugar y le permitió ver con mayor claridad las lamentables condiciones en las que se encontraba Shaoran, con aquella terrible palidez; así que se acercó de rodillas hacia él y lo giró para observarlo mejor, hasta que se encontró la herida de su cabeza, no se veía nada bien y quizá ese era el motivo para el estado de inconsciencia del muchacho.

Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir y sin poder soportarlo más lo abrazó, quería sentirlo y a pesar de sentirse más y más débil y de que el frío doliera en todos sus músculos, no podía desaprovechar ese momento. Se percató de que la ropa del muchacho también estaba mojada, tendría que hacer algo o morirían de frío en esa cabaña, con toda seguridad nadie sabía dónde se encontraban y después de sobrevivir al agua helada tenía que encontrar la manera de que ambos pudieran resistir mientras eran encontrados.

Lentamente empezó a despojarse de su ropa mojada, debían entrar en calor y no era momento para miramientos. Cuando lo logró, aprovechó que Shaoran no era consciente e hizo lo mismo con él, conservando, obviamente, su ropa interior. Cuando logró su cometido se abrazó al cuerpo frío de Shaoran y de inmediato una sensación de melancolía la abordó.

Recordó aquella época, tan breve, tan efímera, en la que pudieron demostrarse su amor, cuando fue increíblemente feliz aun sin darse cuenta y aunque lo extrañaba cada día, solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que la persona que estaba a su lado era determinante en su vida, que a su lado la angustia y el dolor desaparecían y supo, justo en ese momento, que no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Podría sentirse como casi una eternidad desde la última vez que había sentido esa calidez no solo en su cuerpo sino también en su alma. Cuando sacó a Sakura del agua sentía que sus fuerzas estaban al límite y apenas si pudo alcanzar la orilla con ella, después, simplemente fue incapaz de moverse hasta que perdió la conciencia.

Se había sentido al interior de un sueño horrible donde solo había dolor y frío, aun así, de una forma extraña tenía cierta conciencia de la realidad en su entorno. Se percató de la presencia de aquella persona que les prestaba ayuda, y un rato más tarde eran sólo Sakura y él; el abrazo de ella se sentía protector, no como si fuera solo un deber o una método de supervivencia, era como si sus almas se conectaran de nuevo, podía sentir esa piel tersa y delicada entre sus brazos

Abrió los ojos y pudo observar el cabello castaño de la mujer que tanto amaba reposando sobre su pecho, aquel sentimiento de calidez era real, tan real como la presencia de Sakura a su lado, transmitiéndole ese calor y ayudándolo a volver a la vida poco a poco y aunque su cabeza dolía de una manera que nunca había experimentado en su vida, de una u otra forma tuvo la certeza de que todo estaría bien. Sí, todo estaría bien.

A esas alturas no le importaba si su vida terminaba ahí, prefería un instante con ella, con sus corazones latiendo al unísono que un resto de vida soportando su ausencia. A pesar del dolor y malestar en su cuerpo, llevó su mano a la melena castaña que reposaba en su pecho y empezó a acariciarla con cariño. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se dejó envolver en un sueño profundo

En vehículos especiales que permitían despejar las carreteras de la gruesa capa de nieve que había caído, se movilizaban Fujitaka, Eriol y Tomoyo en busca del lugar donde, según el testimonio de algunas personas había desaparecido la pequeña embarcación donde Shaoran había ido en búsqueda de Sakura. A pesar del clima, había algunos equipos buscando a los desaparecidos en las orillas y, sin duda alguna, la angustia se percibía en el aire, habían sido bastante los fallecidos encontrados en aquellas riveras.

\- Tommy, están bien, estoy seguro que estarán bien – Dijo Eriol tomando fuertemente la mano de su novia evidenciando la angustia que la consumía.

\- Mira el estado del clima Eriol, debemos estar con temperaturas bajo cero, ellos salieron del agua helada. ¿En verdad crees que hayan encontrado la forma de resguardarse de esta tormenta estando en esas condiciones? – Lo miró con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas y Eriol la abrazo, lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas tratando de que la muchacha no desmayara. Él sería su baluarte, no sabían lo que encontrarían al llegar al recóndito lugar, pero si algo tenía absolutamente claro, es que con ella iría hasta el fin del mundo y soportaría lo que fuera necesario. Por ella, solo por ella.

\- Estamos muy cerca, pero los equipos de rescate han abandonado el lugar para resguardarse de la tormenta. Se ha montado un puesto de mando en un lugar cercano, pero sinceramente, no creo que se reanuden las labores de búsqueda y rescate hasta que el clima no mejore – Intervino el hombre que se encargaba de escoltarlos hacia el lugar donde adelantaban los procesos.

\- Pero eso no puede ser, ustedes deben comprender que la situación de mi hija y el joven Li es de vida o muerte.

\- Lo entiendo señor, pero no podemos lograr nada en estas condiciones.

\- Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, con lo que podamos ayudar… Yo comprendo lo que me está diciendo, pero es mi hija la que puede estar muriendo allá afuera, no puedo quedarme simplemente con los brazos cruzados

\- Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras manos, se lo aseguro.

El vehículo seguía avanzando a pesar de las difíciles condiciones, solo era cuestión de esperar que la tormenta amainara un poco y que Sakura y Shaoran lograran resistir.

El tiempo había pasado sin que ellos realmente lo percibieran, Sakura solo se despertó porque sintió un calor abrazador, totalmente diferente al frío de un rato atrás.

Se levantó alarmada, pues las altas temperaturas provenían del cuerpo de Shaoran, no supo en qué momento pasó de estar congelado a tener una fiebre tan alta. De inmediato la herida en la cabeza del castaño vino a su mente y comprendió que podría tratarse de una infección, la verdad es que no tenía certeza de cuántas horas habían pasado allí, hace cuánto tiempo aquella herida estaba sin recibir ningún tipo de atención.

Se vistió rápidamente ignorando el malestar que todavía sentía, pero era urgente prestar atención a Shaoran. Observó por la pequeña ventana y el viento se había calmado aunque todo estaba en la penumbra, no se veía una luz ni siquiera a lo lejos, donde quiera que estuvieran debía ser lejos de alguna población.

Buscó a su alrededor, tenía que encontrar algo con qué limpiar la herida y ayudar a bajar la fiebre, si seguía así podía ser muy peligroso. De repente, un ruido extraño se dejó oír del exterior y no pudo evitar sentirse como en una película de terror a la merced de algún psicópata que buscara hacerles daño.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad y un hombre de edad madura apareció con un grueso traje para resguardarse de la nieve y un enorme maletín, daba la impresión de ser como aquellos alpinistas que se embarcaban en viajes imposibles por territorios agrestes.

\- Señorita, ¿está usted bien? – preguntó con voz preocupada

Sakura solo atinó a asentir sin dejar de lado su expresión de sorpresa.

El hombre soltó aquella enorme maleta y se deshizo de su abrigo y una gorra

\- Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, regresé a mi casa por algunas cosas para atenderlos pero me atrapó la tormenta.

\- Disculpe, no sé muy bien de qué me habla

\- Ah sí, perdone usted. Mi nombre es Akihiko Tanaka, vi a lo lejos el accidente del ferry y pensé que podría ayudar, los encontré a ustedes inconscientes a la orilla y los traje acá, pero no pensé tardar tanto

\- De ninguna manera señor Tanaka, me siento muy agradecida con usted por habernos salvado, sin su ayuda… No habríamos sobrevivido y mucho menos a esa tormenta, pero él – dijo señalando a Shaoran – no está bien, tiene mucha fiebre.

El hombre rebuscó en su maleta – Traje algunos medicamentos, vi la herida en su cabeza y es posible que se trate de una infección.

\- Yo pienso igual, pero como verá, no hay nada con que pudiera atenderlo.

\- Traje algunas cosas, comida, agua, té caliente y medicamentos. Esto deberá servir mientras llega la ayuda para sacarlos de acá.

\- ¿Usted cree que vendrán por nosotros?

\- Mi esposa fue en busca de ayuda, las vías están cerradas por la tormenta, así que posiblemente tarden un poco.

Sakura se acercó al hombre, con todo el agradecimiento que su corazón sentía y lo abrazó. Era gracias a él que estaban con vida en ese momento y aun así, a pesar de la tormenta o las circunstancias difíciles había regresado solo para ayudarlos.

\- Bueno señorita, traje algo de ropa para que pueda cambiarse, no creo que ese traje sea muy cómodo o abrigador. Mientras se cambia yo limpiaré la herida del joven.

Sakura asintió y procuró hacerse en un lugar discreto para vestirse y veía como el hombre tenía toda su atención centrada en Shaoran, se notaba que su única intención era ayudarlos y lo agradecía con el alma

\- Señor, estoy preparada. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

\- Señorita…

\- Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto, pero puede llamarme Sakura

\- Señorita Sakura, ésta herida no se ve bien, no es superficial y se ve muy inflamado

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

\- Por ahora… tratar de controlar la fiebre, estabilizar la herida y… Esperar.

Las horas pasaban lentas y tortuosas, la pequeña cabaña estaba sumida en profundas tinieblas y la fiebre de Shaoran no disminuía; a veces, inclusive se veía sacudido por intensos temblores a causa de las altas temperaturas ante la mirada impotente de Sakura.

Hacía bastantes horas había oscurecido pero ninguno tenía un reloj… Sakura solo esperaba la hora en que amaneciera y aunque tuviera que caminar con rumbo desconocido entre las gruesas capas de nieve lo haría, porque necesitaba que Shaoran estuviera bien.

\- Señorita, ¿podría abrir la ventana por favor? Necesitamos que la habitación se enfríe

\- Claro, le pondré más compresas… ¿Usted cree que mejorará?

El hombre se levantó con aire de preocupación, se paró frente a la ventana observando las tinieblas de la noche, no era un secreto para Sakura que el señor Tanaka estaba preocupado por su esposa.

\- No se preocupe, ella estará bien… Estoy segura que a personas tan bondadosas como ustedes solo podrían llegar cosas buenas

El hombre sonrió tenuemente y volteó a ver a Sakura – Gracias señorita, es solo que ya debería haber llegado con ayuda y no puedo evitar pensar en las cosas que podrían haberle pasado en medio de la tormenta.

\- Yo creo que lo mejor será que trate de descansar un rato, yo estaré atenta a Shaoran

\- Pero usted también debería descansar, ha sido un día muy difícil

\- No se preocupe por mí. Shaoran, él... No mejora y no podría dormir sabiendo que puede necesitarme, aunque en realidad no haya mucho que pueda hacer.

\- Trataré de descansar, pero por favor, si necesita algo o ve que empeora no dude en llamarme.

Tanaka se acomodó en un rincón de la cabaña y Sakura se sentó al lado de Shaoran tratando de pasar un paño humado por la piel caliente del castaño, nunca se había sentido tan impotente, si en ese momento le hubiesen brindado la opción, se cambiaría por él sin pensarlo. Aunque trataba de mantenerse fuerte y confiar que pronto llegarían a ayudarlos.

\- ¿Sabes algo? – empezó a hablar Sakura con voz suave – A veces siento que estos últimos días han sido una prueba demasiado difícil y con cada dificultad… Es como si mis fuerzas se agotaran día tras día. Había perdido toda esperanza hasta que llegaste aquel día… Shaoran, es que cuando estoy contigo todo cambia, por primera vez en mucho tiempo volví a sonreír y a confiar en que de alguna manera todo estaría bien.

Las lágrimas caían sin control cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Shaoran mientras él, a duras penas susurraba el nombre de Sakura en medio de sus desvaríos.

\- No puedo sin ti Shaoran, ya no más… Por favor, así nunca pudiera tenerte a mi lado, el saber que estás en este mundo es suficiente para mí, eres el amor de mi vida y te necesito bien

En un momento, la mano de Shaoran apretó la de Sakura pero aún no reaccionaba.

Sakura se recostó al lado del ambarino y empezó a hablarle

\- ¿Sabes algo? desde la primera vez que te vi entrando a mi oficina… De una forma u otra mi corazón supo que me cambiarías la vida, y cada día que compartía contigo en la oficina solo lograba convencerme de lo maravilloso que eres, sin darme cuenta y poco a poco empecé a enamorarme perdidamente de ti y… Estaba aterrada, no creí que algo tan bueno fuera real y… creo que eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido y sé que quizá ya sea tarde para mí, anhelo con todo mi corazón verte feliz, solo quiero verte bien Shaoran, porque te amo… Con cada fibra de mi ser, te amo.

Aquellas palabras las susurró hasta quedarse dormida, con la mano de Shaoran sujeta siempre a la suya.

Fujitaka y Eriol caminaban entre la fría y espesa, nieve a pesar de la insistencia de las personas encargadas del rescate. Consideraban que era inseguro salir con esas condiciones climáticas pero no podían soportar la angustia de saber que Sakura y Shaoran estaban en quién sabe qué condiciones y ellos no hicieran nada para ayudarlos.

La única información que tenían era la de aquella mujer que había llegado con tanto esfuerzo para hablar de los dos muchachos que su esposo había encontrado en las orillas de la playa, no sabía quiénes eran, ni siquiera los había visto pero era la única luz de esperanza que tenían de que pudieran ser ellos.

La noche era oscura, demasiado y no había carreteras para transitar con vehículos, por lo que habían ido a pie con un pequeño grupo de socorristas que llevaban lo necesario para primeros auxilios, medicamentos, mantas, una camilla y alimentos; tenían que aprovechar que la tormenta había amainado para lograr rescatarlos… Eso, confiando en que sí fueran ellos.

El camino se hacía más difícil a cada paso, el frío los invadía y quebrantaba por segundos su voluntad, pero unas palabras los llenaron de esperanza.

\- Ya estamos cerca – dijo la mujer, cuyo férreo carácter se había notado en cada momento, nunca se había rendido o había demostrado el cansancio que seguramente tenía.

\- ¿Está segura? – preguntó uno de los miembros de los cuerpos de socorro

\- Joven, he vivido toda mi vida en esta región y la conozco como la palma de mi mano. No se preocupe, estamos cerca

De esa manera continuaron el camino con la fiel esperanza de hallarlos. De pronto, a lo lejos, vieron una pequeña luz… Era tan tenue, pero real. Eriol no pudo dominar sus impulsos y corrió, como si sus piernas no estuvieran congeladas por el frío y como si pudiera ver con toda claridad el camino inexistente. Tropezó por momentos pero no se detuvo, llegó a la pequeña cabaña y un temor profundo se apoderó de él.

¿Y si no eran ellos? ¿Si sus queridos amigos no eran quienes estaban en ese lugar? Eran las únicas señales de su supervivencia. Sujetó con lentitud la manija de la puerta, respiró profundo y poco a poco se abrió paso al interior del lugar, no estaba demasiado cálido, pero sí mucho más que afuera. Y ahí estaba; la encontró tan tranquila recostada sobre el torso desnudo de Shaoran…

Un momento, si la cabaña estaba con una temperatura considerablemente fría, ¿por qué Shaoran estaba así? Se acercó rápidamente despertando con suavidad a Sakura

\- Sakura… Sakura, despierta… Ya llegamos

La muchacha despertó visiblemente confundida por un instante, pero en cuanto se percató de quién estaba a su lado se arrojó a sus brazos y un alivio profundo inundó su corazón

\- Eriol, gracias al cielo llegaste… ¿Vienes solo?

\- No, es que me adelanté un poco, tu padre viene en camino y algunos socorristas. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Shaoran?

\- Está herido, tiene mucha fiebre, hemos tratado de controlarlo pero… - Su voz se quebró – Eriol, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, su vida está en riesgo.

Con el ceño fruncido se acercó rápidamente quitándose los gruesos guantes que protegían sus manos y al palpar la frente de Shaoran se percató de lo que Sakura decía.

\- Por Dios, está ardiendo.

\- Mira – se acercó Sakura para tomar con toda la delicadeza posible la cabeza de Shaoran – Tiene una herida que no se ve nada bien, con el señor Tanaka hemos tratado de ayudarlo, pero todo ha sido infructuoso.

\- No te preocupes Sakura, los sacaremos de aquí lo más pronto posible, pero ¿tú estás bien? Tomoyo está muy angustiada, al igual que tu madre y hermano.

\- ¿Touya… Yukito, cómo están ellos? Y ¿Akiho, Yamazaki?

\- Touya tuvo heridas considerables, algunas fracturas, por eso no pudo venir aunque no fue nada fácil convencerlo, Yukito está bien al igual que Akiho y Yamazaki

\- Es un alivio, no quiero imaginar la angustia de Shaoran si a ella le sucediera algo – Dijo la castaña con rostro apesadumbrado que Eriol de inmediato notó, pero antes de decir algo, el otro ocupante de la cabaña los interrumpió

\- Les pido disculpas por interrumpirlos – dijo el señor Tanaka – ¿Mi esposa está con ustedes?

\- Sí señor, es una mujer muy fuerte y valiente, llegó cuando la tormenta estaba en todo su furor y de no ser por ella, no los habríamos encontrado

El hombre sonrió orgulloso.

\- Como le dije a mi amiga, están por llegar.

\- Comprendo joven, me alegra oír eso, es urgente brindar atención al joven Li, no soy médico ni nada parecido pero creo que las cosas no están bien.

Instantes después, los demás llegaron; el personal especializado examinó de manera rápida a Shaoran concluyendo que su estado era grave, sus signos vitales débiles y su temperatura muy alta.

\- Es urgente llevarlo a un hospital especializado, ésta herida se ve muy mal, es posible que presente una sepsis si no se trata de forma inmediata – mencionaba uno de los paramédicos al otro

\- El problema es que no contamos con un vehículo que nos permita movilizarnos hasta Tokio lo suficientemente rápido

\- Podemos pedir un helicóptero – intervino Eriol

\- Las condiciones climáticas no son nada favorables y la ubicación de esta cabaña es muy difícil de conseguir.

\- Pero si tardamos más en sacarlo y brindarle atención…

Todos guardaron silencio.

\- Bueno, empecemos proporcionándole los antibióticos que tenemos, esperemos que nos dé un poco de tiempo. Lo transportaremos hasta el punto principal y trataremos de conseguir un helicóptero

Aseguraron al paciente en la camilla y abandonaron la pequeña cabaña emprendiendo el viaje de regreso, procurando no hacerle más daño y comunicándose de forma permanente solicitando todo lo necesario para asistir a Shaoran.

Sakura no se despegó ni un solo instante de él, a pesar del cansancio y malestar producto de toda aquella travesía, incluso se rehusó a ser atendida por el personal de rescate, se sentía bien… Dentro de lo posible. Su única angustia es que él lograra salir de ese estado, independientemente de lo que sucediera con sus vidas de ahí en adelante.

Los transportaron en helicóptero hasta un hospital en Tokio donde pudieran asegurar la mejor atención para el castaño mientras los medios de comunicación se apostaban a las afueras del centro asistencial informando sobre la aparición de los jóvenes empresarios y la odisea que habían experimentado. No tardaron mucho en salir versiones no oficiales sobre la suerte que habían corrido hasta ese momento, inclusive divagaban en torno al real estado de salud de ambos.

\- _Y no cesa el drama para la familia Amamya, luego de por fin haber encontrado un inversionista que pudiera lanzar un salvavidas y evitar la bancarrota del emporio japonés, se encuentran con el infortunado accidente del ferry que se hundió en las costas de Tokio. La señorita Kinomoto y el señor Li, fueron rescatados de una zona rural en muy mal estado de salud…_

\- Apaga eso – dijo Touya con voz amarga

– Detesto ver cómo ese tipo de periodistas amarillistas se nutren del dolor de otros, desinformando de esta manera. El mismo hospital no ha dado un parte médico oficial del estado de salud de Shaoran y Sakura está bien, ¿acaso no saben el daño que esa información puede hacer en términos financieros a ambas empresas? – Refunfuñaba una molesta Tomoyo mientras caminaba en la sala de espera del hospital

\- Ya cálmate, mi amor. No sacarás nada con eso, nos sentaremos con Sakura y sacaremos un comunicado de prensa en tanto tengamos el parte médico oficial – dijo Eriol tratando de calmar a su novio

\- ¡Precisamente! Sakura no tiene cabeza para lidiar con esas personas ahora. No se separa de Shaoran ni un solo instante. Sabes que la condición de Shaoran es crítica, estos momentos son muy valiosos para ella y sé que nada ni nadie la podrá separar de él.

\- Creo que se me ocurre algo – dijo Eriol mirando con suspicacia a Tomoyo

\- Sakura… Sakura – una tibia mano se posó sobre el hombro de la castaña sacándola de su ensoñación. Le dolía la espalda y la cabeza, se sentía tan cansada…

Abrió sus ojos apesadumbrada para empezar a escuchar el pitido permanente de los aparatos que ayudaban a Shaoran

\- ¿Eh?... – preguntó observando a su alrededor

\- Soy yo, Sakura… ¿Por qué no vas a descansar? Si sigues así te vas a enfermar

Esa dulce voz pertenecía a Akiho, quien estaba de pie a su lado.

\- Ah… Perdón, lo siento mucho, no quise… Verás, no quería separarme de Shaoran hasta que estuviera mejor

La joven rubia sonrió con dulzura – No te preocupes, entiendo bien tus razones y aunque sé que Shaoran también anhelaría que permanecieras a su lado, estaría más preocupado de tu bienestar.

La castaña se levantó de su lugar, sacudió sus ropas con resignación y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, era lógico que fuera Akiho quien estuviera al lado de Shaoran y se sintió avergonzada por estar "usurpando" ese lugar.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto decaída

\- No te preocupes, quizá sea solo el cansancio… Solo espero que Shaoran se recupere pronto y me puedas avisar de su estado de salud o si necesitan algo – decía Sakura atropelladamente

\- Pero… ¿No piensas regresar?

\- Oh no, no te preocupes por mí, sé que este es tu lugar, pero… Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, yo…

\- Mi… ¿Lugar? Perdón pero no entiendo muy bien de qué hablas

\- Pues, sí, eres su novia… ¿No? O bueno, quizá algo más, no lo sé, solo sé que tú eres muy importante para él y yo…

La suave y melodiosa risa de Shinomoto vibró con suavidad en la habitación al comprender lo que Sakura insinuaba.

\- Traje algo de té, ¿te molestaría compartirlo conmigo? – preguntó con amabilidad la rubia

\- Ah… Esto… Sí, claro.

Se sentaron ambas en la pequeña salita que hacía parte de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué significa para ti Shaoran?

\- ¿Sha… Shaoran? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – respondió notablemente sonrojada la castaña empuñando sus manos en su regazo como si de una adolescente se tratara.

Akiho no dejaba de mirarla… - Sakura, antes de que sucediera el accidente del ferry, estaba a punto de decirte algo. Shaoran es una de las personas a quien más quiero en este mundo, es noble, honorable, honrado, muy tenaz… Capaz de amar como nadie, eso lo sé bien.

\- Claro… Eres la afortunada – respondió Sakura con tristeza

\- No, no lo soy. Pero he podido ver muy bien de lo que es capaz por la persona que ama. Lo he visto sufrir en silencio y ser capaz de sacrificarse a sí mismo por ver la sonrisa de esa chica… No puedo negarte que por momentos me he sentido celosa, no de esa chica en particular… Más bien, porque es difícil encontrar ese tipo de amor, que alguien te mire no solo con ternura, sino con admiración, como si de una obra de arte se tratase. Eres afortunada, mi estimada Sakura

La ojiverde la miró con intensidad, sin lograr captar muy bien las palabras de Akiho

\- Si, Meiling me había comentado que eres algo atolondrada, hasta ahora lo vengo a creer… - dijo la chica entre risas para después tomar sus manos – Solo quiero darte la tranquilidad de que no hay nadie más en el corazón y los pensamientos de Shaoran que no seas tú, ¿crees que alguien sacrificaría su empresa, la de su familia, el arduo trabajo que ha realizado y como puedes ver, incluso su vida por alguien que no signifique nada?

\- Yo creí, bueno… Los ví en la empresa… Él no es muy cercano a las personas y esa familiaridad con la que te trata

\- Bien lo has dicho, familiaridad… camaradería, amistad, llámalo como quieras, pero nunca amor; de hecho, nunca lo había visto mirar a nadie como te mira a ti. ¿No te parece que es hora ya de dejar de lado lo que sucedió en el pasado y que luchen por ustedes?

\- Él… Él me dijo una vez que ya había superado todo esto, yo no quise molestarlo más reviviendo recuerdos dolorosos

\- Sakura, una pequeña lección de la vida: Las acciones hablan mucho más fuerte que las palabras y más cuando se trata de nuestro querido lobo

\- Tienes razón… Akiho, gracias

\- ¿Pensabas resignarte así nada más?

\- Es solo que yo lo arruiné todo la primera vez, lo lastimé, permití que se fuera de mi lado y…

\- Nada de eso, si las cosas no se hubiesen dado así en ese momento… Para expresarme mejor, todo sucede como tiene que suceder, no hay casualidades, solo existe lo inevitable. Escúchame bien, ya basta de remordimientos y culpas, simplemente enfócate en el futuro, hay muchas cosas a que hacer frente y eso se logra si te enfocas. En este momento hay toda una tormenta mediática, han hecho toda clase de conjeturas respecto a tu salud y al estado de Shaoran ya que no se ha dado ninguna declaración oficial y como entenderás, eso está afectando el mercado que se había mostrado mucho más optimista cuando se estableció el acuerdo entre Li y Amamya

\- Akiho, gracias. Tienes razón, no podemos permitir que los oportunistas aprovechen esta coyuntura y terminen de arruinarnos o que los empleados sigan pasando esta incertidumbre. ¿Sabes dónde están Tomoyo y Meiling?

\- Tomoyo viene para acá, la verdad ha estado muy alterada y Meiling no ha podido viajar, con las hermanas de Shaoran están esperando un vuelo, teniendo en cuenta lo difícil del clima

\- Bueno, ¿podrías ayudarnos entonces? Debemos solicitar un comunicado oficial del hospital y debo prepararme para una conferencia de prensa…

\- Sí cariño, estás hecha un desastre – intervino Tomoyo ingresando sin que se percataran de su presencia – un hermoso desastre, pero desastre al fin y al cabo. Vamos, traje algo para ti

Tomoyo se llevó a Sakura para prepararla mientras Akiho se encargaba de escribir el comunicado y obtenía información precisa por parte del hospital para brindar a la prensa.

Akiho se acercó a la cama donde estaba Shaoran

\- Te dejaremos un rato Shao, pero estarás bien… Ya ves que pude aclarar las cosas con Sakura, eres un chico muy testarudo y ella un poco despistada, pero estarán bien, sé que estarán bien. Solo recupérate, te necesitamos – la chica acarició con cariño la cabellera castaña para luego dejar la habitación – Sakura te necesita, se fuerte.

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que me hayan extrañado aunque sea un poco. No saben lo mucho que yo los extrañé y a sus cálidos comentarios que siempre han sido una gran inspiración para seguir.**

 **Gracias a Dios en mi vida todo va muy bien, lo único es que no tengo tiempo y mucho menos con los niños de vacaciones... Aprovecho algunos espacios escasos en el trabajo para escribir por lo menos las ideas principales e irlas desarrollando. Les había dicho con anterioridad que este era el último capítulo y pues... No jejeje**

 **Solo espero que les guste, me estaba pasando de melodramática en este jejeje pero no sería yo si fuera de otra manera.**

 **A todxs, mil gracias por su apoyo siempre, siempre!**

 **Un abrazo gigante que los abarque a toditxs**

 **Ale-San**


	30. DE FINALES Y COMIENZOS

**Capítulo 29**

 **(si, si, si! por fín, el final! no dejen de leer las NA )**

 **De finales y comienzos**

\- Señores periodistas. Agradecemos mucho su asistencia a esta rueda de prensa, a continuación, la señorita Sakura Kinomoto Amamya se dirigirá a ustedes para dar sus declaraciones oficiales respecto a la situación que se está presentando posterior al accidente; por favor, las preguntas las dejaremos para el final - Dijo Tomoyo dirigiéndose con toda propiedad a los hombres y mujeres que a su vez alistaban sus dispositivos de grabación y cámaras fotográficas al momento en que la abanderada del conglomerado Amamya hiciera aparición.

En un momento y elegantemente vestida y peinada, con Meiling Li a su lado, apareció Sakura para ubicarse en una mesa dispuesta con micrófonos

\- Buenos días, reitero nuestro agradecimiento por su presencia en este lugar y espero que tengan en cuenta que este será el único comunicado que presentaremos y lo hacemos con el único propósito de aclarar todo lo que está sucediendo en este momento respecto al acuerdo comercial que sostenemos con Empresas Li y lo sucedido posterior al accidente en el Ferry.

He logrado escuchar las muchas conjeturas que se han tejido respecto a esta situación y a su vez, respecto a mi estado de salud y al del señor Shaoran Li. Este tipo de situaciones han generado múltiples especulaciones y nos afectan financieramente. De manera que, es necesario que se sepa que el señor Li se encuentra en un estado delicado pero estable, se está recuperando de un trauma craneoencefálico moderado que por las condiciones mismas del accidente no pudo ser atendido de forma inmediata.

Todo lo que se ha establecido sobre su estado de salud por parte del equipo médico lo encontrarán en el comunicado que se ha enviado a los diferentes medios, no permitiremos que información diferente o tergiversada sea propagada. Somos respetuosos de la libertad de prensa, pero si se publica información falsa, procederemos con las acciones legales correspondiente, no solamente por temas financieros, sino porque el señor Li merece respeto, no ser objeto de información amarillista.

\- Se da inicio a la ronda de preguntas- indicó Tomoyo. Durante ese tiempo, los comunicadores indagaron sobre su estado de salud, los pormenores del accidente y el rescate, algunos otros se enfocaron en los negocios y el acuerdo comercial logrado por ambas empresas y el alcance de este

Suspiró y se sentó agotada en el pequeño sofá ubicado en la habitación de Shaoran, observó al paciente que yacía en la cama preguntándose cuándo despertaría, en qué momento volvería a escuchar sus reconfortantes palabras y ver aquellos hermosos ojos ámbar… Poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron y cayó en un sueño profundo

Un pitido constante sonaba dentro de su cabeza, sentía que era consciente de lo que había a su alrededor pero no lograba despertar totalmente y las pocas veces que lo había logrado lo hacía por muy pocos minutos y nunca había nadie a su lado.

Sentía como si hubiesen pasado años, pero sabía, sentía que Sakura lo necesitaba; había escuchado la calidez de su voz en aquellos días contándole historias de sus días en Estados Unidos, cosas que para los demás carecían de importancia pero él estaba feliz conociendo esos pequeños detalles de su vida aunque no pudiera decírselo y estaba más feliz aun, sabiendo que ella estaba bien, que todo había valido la pena.

En un momento, sus ojos se abrieron con una lentitud pasmosa y poco a poco empezó a ser consciente de su realidad, del molesto pitido que sonaba día y noche, llevó su mano a la cabeza y sintió el vendaje y el dolor al tocar aquella herida que recordaba haberse hecho con el accidente, por lo demás… Estaba bien. Se incorporó muy lentamente siendo consciente de cada uno de sus músculos; por supuesto estaba adolorido, cansado por la posición en la que había estado quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Echó un vistazo a la habitación, con tanto silencio pensó que estaba vacía como últimamente, pero justo frente a él, en un pequeño sofá estaba ella. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y caminó en silencio hasta ponerse frente a Sakura, estaba en una posición tan incómoda que pensaba en cuánto le dolería cuando despertara, pero parecía un ángel, su rostro reflejaba paz y esa dulzura que se encontraba tras la férrea empresaria que debía ser ante el resto del mundo

Esa era Sakura, su Sakura, la mujer por la que daría la vida entera sin siquiera pensarlo. Se acercó y acarició su rostro con tal delicadeza, como si se tratara de una exquisita flor y temiera dañarla

\- Shaoran… - dijo la chica con voz tenue – ¿esto es un sueño? – alargó su mano y tocó el rostro del hombre frente a ella quien a su vez se acunó en ella y la tomó entre las suyas depositando un beso

\- No es un sueño Sakura, aquí estoy, contigo y para ti

Las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro y se incorporó, sentándose para quedar frente a Shaoran quien estaba de rodillas frente a ella.

\- No deberías estar ahí, estás convaleciente; vamos, te acompaño a tu cama. Debes descansar

\- Sakura no, ya basta de esa molesta cama, me siento muy bien… Ahora solo quiero aprovechar el tiempo, si me lo permites, a tu lado.

\- Shaoran… - La castaña abrazó al ambarino visiblemente emocionada cayendo ambos al piso haciéndolo soltar un pequeño quejido – por Dios Shaoran, soy una tonta debes volver a la cama, no sé cómo te levantaste de ahí, los médicos deben examinarte y tenemos que llamar a…

\- Shhhh – susurró él poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios de Sakura haciendo que ella se sonrojara dulcemente y se quedara quieta justo donde estaba, que era prácticamente sobre él– eres todo lo que necesito en estos momentos, tenerte así, tan cerca

El leve sonrojo de Sakura pasó a ser monumental al escuchar las palabras de Shaoran y de un solo salto se levantó del suelo ayudándolo a él también mientras este sonreía al verla actuar de esa manera; extrañaba el nerviosismo que se reflejaba en ella, esa niña tímida escondida tras la seria empresaria seria.

\- Ahora, vuelve a la cama, llamaré al doctor para que te examine

\- pero Sakura…

\- Pero nada, no sabemos qué pueda estar pasando o si te estás recuperando bien…

\- Está bien, está bien… Pero primero, ven acá – La tomó de la cintura acercándola hacia él, acarició nuevamente su rostro con el dorso de la mano observando aquellos ojos verdes – Sakura – susurró – te amo más que a la vida misma y quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, jamás te dejaré ir de nuevo – cortó los pocos centímetros de distancia que apartaban sus labios de los de ella y los rozó con delicadeza, permitiendo a la castaña adaptarse a su cercanía y aquel beso, ese soñado beso se materializó con dulzura y pasión

\- ¡Shaoran! – unas voces chillonas los sobresaltaron al ingresar de prisa a la habitación haciendo que la pareja se separara con brusquedad

\- Oh… ¿Interrumpimos, hermanito? – Preguntó Fanren con una sonrisa socarrona

\- Parece que no hay nada de qué preocuparnos, chicas. Nuestro hermanito está mejor que nunca

\- No, no, no… No es lo que ustedes piensan – negaba una avergonzada Sakura moviendo sus manos con torpeza – Él… Acaba de despertar, es más, voy corriendo a buscar al médico. Permiso

Antes de salir de la habitación Fanren la abrazó – Estoy muy feliz de que estés bien Sakurita, perdón si te interrumpimos, de haber sabido nosotras no…

\- No te preocupes

La castaña negó con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación con su corazón totalmente descontrolado. ¿qué había sido eso?

Ingresó a su apartamento y lanzó su bolso en cualquier lugar, no le importaba demasiado en todo caso. Toda esta travesía había sido increíble y agotadora. Sentía como si las últimas horas hubiesen sido días y de repente se sintió sobrecogida por los sentimientos, se sintió mareada, no lograba respirar con facilidad y se desplomó sobre el sofá de su sala dejando fluir todo el llanto que tenía acumulado; por fin se estaba dando tiempo para sí misma, para reconocer sus sentimientos y emociones, para sentir el dolor que venía ocultanto con el fin de dar tranquilidad a quienes la rodeaban. No era un momento malo, no, todo lo contrario, estaba siendo libre de sus pesadas cargas. La angustia que había pasado con Shaoran posterior al accidente, el terror que la invadió al pensar que podía perderlo, era algo con lo que nunca hubiese deseado lidiar.

Suspiró entrecortadamente abrazada a un cojín, sus músculos se iban soltando y no había sido realmente consciente de lo tensionada que estaba, pero ahora tenía una esperanza renovada, de una u otra forma, aquellas palabras que siempre usaba para darse valor cobraban cada vez más sentido.

\- Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien - dijo en un suspiro para sí misma y sonrió. Sonrió no como en días anteriores que era más una mueca con la que ocultaba la desesperanza de su ser, esta vez su corazón sonrió a la par de sus labios y solo podía recordar los momentos en los que había sonreído así... o mejor, a causa de quien había sonreído así

\- Shaoran - susurró y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar la conversación que habían tenido por fin sin interrupciones en el hospital antes de que él practicamente la chantajeara para hacerla salir de allí y tener un merecido descanso.

 **FLASH BACK**

\- Sabes que mis hermanas no son fáciles, pero de verdad necesito hablar contigo, Sakura.

\- Pero ellas solo están preocupadas por ti, se esforzaron muchísimo para poder viajar y estar a tu lado, ¿no te parece un poco cruel el haberlas prácticamente echado de la habitación?

\- No, porque habrá otro momento, pero mi conversación contigo es sin duda alguna mi mayor prioridad - dijo con esa expresión férrea y seria que solía tener cuando algo importante sucedía

Sakura tragó saliva casi que asustada por lo que pudiera decirle

\- En primer lugar y sin mentiras, dime ¿cómo estás? - preguntó con la misma seriedad

\- Yo... Yo estoy bien - dijo un poco nerviosa

\- Sakura, dije: sin mentiras.

La castaña suspiró y puso las manos sobre su regazo - Bueno, yo... La verdad, nunca había estado tan cansada y adolorida en mi vida, afortunadamente del accidente solo fue el golpe en la cabeza y hematomas en el cuerpo pero no tuve problemas de hipotermia

\- ¿Los médicos te examinaron bien?

\- Lo hicieron, créeme, toda mi familia y la tuya se aseguraron de eso

\- ¿Y si estás tan cansada por qué no has tomado un tiempo para reposar?

\- ¿Y dejarte aquí en el estado en que estabas? ¿estás loco Shaoran? nunca podría estar tranquila después de todo lo que hiciste por mí, sería un terrible acto de ingratitud.

Shaoran se mostró un poco apesadumbrado

\- Osea que lo hiciste por... ¿Culpa? ¿compasión?

Sakura se sonrojó en el acto y empezó a agitar sus manos tratando de negar lo que Shaoran decía.

El ambarino respiró profundo - Sakura, eso no importa, no quiero que te veas obligada a decir algo que no...

\- ¡Shaoran! no, no te hagas ideas que no son. Mira, ya basta de este estúpido juego. Ya basta de esconder mis sentimientos simplemente por el remordimiento de lo sucedido en el pasado. Se que te herí, te hice daño y me lo hice a mí misma a causa de mi estúpida indecisión, te... - suspiró - te he amado desde siempre, te metiste en mi corazón despacito pero fui egoísta y solo pensaba en mí, en evitar un sufrimiento futuro y lo arruiné todo... - dijo con voz entrecortada y con el rostro agachado. Una lágrima cayó en el dorso de su mano, pero cuando intentó hablar de nuevo se encontró con una mirada abrazadora como el fuego y una sonrisa llena de gentileza y afecto, luego, unas manos tibias tomando las suyas

\- El pasado no importa, Sakura. Solo me interesa el presente, yo... Jamás he dejado de amarte, sé lo que te dije meses atrás, y también fue una decisión increíblemente estúpida. Yo te amo desde el instante mismo en que te vi y te he amado siempre

Por un momento, sakura sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y su garganta no le permitía articular palabra, así como el llanto se acumulaba

\- Tú eres la razón de todo esto, y aunque no puedo negar que sí me dolió muchísimo lo sucedido, es gracias a eso que pude volver a Hong Kong y recuperar la empresa para poder ayudarte, los caminos del destino son muy misteriosos y era necesario que sucediera de esa manera; ya no es tiempo de reproches, reclamos o remordimientos. Te amo con cada fibra de mi ser y no lo digo para que correspondas a mis palabras o te sientas de alguna forma obligada. Lo digo porque el pensar que te perdería fue sin duda el momento más difícil de mi vida y aunque no me quisieras, eso no cambiaría absolutamente nada. Te amo y esa es mi única verdad.

\- Shaoran yo...

\- Solo quiero saber, si estás dispuesta a dejar atrás el pasado y permitir que tengamos una nueva oportunidad de ser felices, sabes que por ti doy la vida pero si no lo deseas o no te sientes preparada... Aquí estaré, no dejaré de apoyarte y seré un amigo incondicional.

\- Por Dios Shaoran, hablas demasiado - dijo ella mientras se acercaba con lentitud y plasmaba un beso en los labios del ambarino, era una sensación que anhelaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, extrañaba la calidez de los besos del hombre que amaba y vaya si podría estar así para siempre.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Shaoran separó un poco sus labios y susurró - ¿Eso es un sí?

\- no podría ser de otra manera - respondió Sakura mientras juntaba sus frentes.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Abrazó con más fuerza su cojín y empezó a mover sus piernas emocionada, su corazón iba a estallar de pura y simple felicidad, de repente todo lo demás había pasado a un segundo plano. Todo estaría bien, claro que sí

\- Ya Shao, deja de suspirar como quinceañera - dijo con sorna Meiling mientras arreglaba unas flores en la habitación

\- Déjalo, se ve tan tierno enamorado - respondió Feimei con una expresión tan cursi que el mismo Shaoran se sintió apenado, como cuando lo molestaban en su adolescencia. Así que, muy a su pesar, debía guardar la compostura hasta que pudiera verla de nuevo. Le había prácticamente implorado que fuera a casa y descansara, habían sucedido muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y aunque quería estar a su lado, debía ayudarla a preservar su salud.

\- Fanren, ¿hablaste con el doctor? ¿qué dice? ¿cuándo me dejarán salir de aquí? sabes que no me gustan los hospitales.

\- Ya, tranquilo Xiao, dice que solo deben esperar otros análisis para ver si se requiere algún tratamiento o terapia.

\- ¿Saben cómo ha estado la situación de la empresa? ¿qué sucedió con los empleados de la planta en Katsuura?

Las mujeres en la sala se miraron entre sí. - Bueno, pues la verdad es que las cosas han estado un poco complicadas posterior al accidente, sabes que las acciones de Amamya habían tenido una ligera recuperación cuando se habló de la alianza con Li, pero después del accidente fuimos nosotros quienes tuvimos una importante caída en bolsa.

\- Supuse que algo así sucedería, ¿qué tanto nos ha afectado?

\- Ha sido un golpe fuerte, pero estamos trabajando con Eriol y Yamazaki para recuperarnos, creo que lo que más intranquilidad produce es tu estado de salud, la declaración a la prensa hecha por Sakura calmó un poco las cosas. Esperemos que sea solo una turbulencia.

\- Yo ya interpuse acciones legales contra el periódico que publicó información errada sobre tu estado de salud

\- Mei...

\- No Shao, no pueden simplemente actuar irresponsablemente, trayéndonos pérdidas millonarias y no tener consecuencias.

\- Está bien, supongo que tienes razón; en todo caso, no puedo quedarme quieto, necesito mi teléfono.

\- A ver, genio, pereció en el agua - Dijo Meiling

\- Entonces dame el tuyo, necesito hablar con Yamazaki, Eriol y Akiho, tenemos que implementar estrategias que nos ayuden a paliar esta situación. Hay que amortiguar los efectos de esta información errada y...

\- Ya, ya, calma lobito que de eso me encargo yo. Tú solo descansa, recupérate que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

Tanta fue la insistencia del joven Li que terminaron por proporcionarle una laptop donde pudiera adelantar algún tipo de labor; a escondidas de los médicos, por su puesto. Pero más allá de eso, solo quería que su mente no siguiera traicionándolo de una manera tan vil con suspiros furtivos o fantasías acuciosas. Eso sí, dejar de sonreír como estúpido, ya era pedir demasiado, porque sin duda alguna, estaba irremediablemente feliz.

La salida de aquel hospital había sido eterna para Shaoran y muy a su pesar una turba de periodistas lo esperaban a las afueras del centro asistencial para hacer todo tipo de preguntas. Nunca había sido muy sociable, odiaba que lo hostigaran y por Dios que estaba dispuesto a mandar al carajo a todas y cada una de las impertinentes personas que se atravesaban en su camino. Pero de repente, en medio de la multitud la vio, aquellos ojos verdes brillantes que lo miraban con una ternura tal que hizo fluir sus más intensos instintos y corrió hacia ella tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a él para darle un apasionado beso que dejó a todos los espectadores literalmente con la boca abierta

Unos segundos de total silencio hasta que los flashes de las cámaras y las voces empezaron a resonar en el ambiente, a Sakura no le importó y se aferró de su cuello continuando con aquella muestra de afecto, sin duda, inapropiada para muchos, romántica para otros y un festín de chismes para los demás.

\- Te extrañé - susurró él sobre sus labios

\- No tanto como yo, perdón que no pude venir... Como te imaginarás todo es una locura y...

\- Shhhh no digas nada, conozco a la perfección la situación y espero que lo que pude hacer estos dos días ayudara en algo

\- Ayudó demasiado, de hecho, me diste excelentes insumos para estos días, vas a ver cuando vayas a la oficina... - de repente se quedó callada, notó que seguía en la misma posición, con sus manos en el cuello de Shaoran y hablando casi sobre sus labios, pero también se percató de todos los ojos que reparaban en ellos y sintió el calor en sus mejillas.

\- Adorable - dijo Shaoran entre risas

\- ¡Vámonos! no quiero que nos sigan mirando así.

Lo tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo al auto que los esperaba. Todos los demás estaban en la empresa esperándolos

\- Creo que deberías descansar

\- Preciosa, es lo que menos necesito ahora, pero sí quiero cambiarme, no quiero llegar a la oficina sin estar debidamente presentado

\- Claro, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

Shaoran la miró con malicia y de nuevo ahí estaba el adorable sonrojo que él amaba ver

\- No, no, no, yo... Solo... ¡Shaoran!

El muchacho se rio con soltura - Sakura, no sé qué está pasando por esa cabecita perversa, yo no he dicho nada

\- Tú y tu mirada lo dijeron todo, así que te quedas solo, ve tranquilo, cámbiate y nos veremos en la oficina - dijo ella fingiendo enfado y cruzándose de brazos

\- Me castigas y sí, lo merezco... Perdóname, ¿sí? y podrías acompañarme y tomas algo calientito mientras me esperas

Ella volteó a verlo haciendo un infantil puchero

\- Está bien, solo porque me estoy congelando y necesito algo caliente

Continuaron su trayecto rumbo al apartamento en el que Shaoran se había instalado cuando regresó a Japón; en realidad solo había estado ahí si mucho, una noche, todo debía estar desordenado aun. Tendría que pedirle a Yamazaki que lo ayudara contratando personal idóneo, no soportaba estar en el desorden y tenía demasiado qué hacer como para ocuparse de eso. Suspiró antes de introducir su llave, pero al ingresar encontró todo muy ordenado, flores, todo debidamente en su lugar y la verdad es que se veía precioso

\- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó tímidamente Sakura

\- ¿Fuiste tú?

\- Perdón si fue muy atrevido de mi parte, no quería que llegaras y encontraras tu casa así, se lo mucho que te desagrada el desorden y yo solo... Bueno...

La estrechó entre sus brazos; no dijo nada, no se movió, solo se dedicó a sentirla, como si de un espejismo se tratara, como si su ausencia hubiese sido tan honda que necesitara llenarse de ella nuevamente, impregnarse de su aroma y sentir el latido de su corazón.

Ella por su parte, no dijo nada, solo se permitió deleitarse en la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo del hombre a quien tanto amaba y sabía que también la amaba a ella. Era como si un largo viaje terminara y por fin hubiese encontrado su refugio.

El tiempo pasó de forma casi imperceptible para ellos, fue justamente una llamada al celular de Sakura lo que les arrebató el idilio.

Contestó a regañadiente - Si Mei, estamos en el apartamento ¿qué sucede?... No te preocupes, no tardaremos, Shaoran solo quiere arreglarse para la reunión, ya sabes cómo es...

Shaoran se desentendió de la conversación hasta que escuchó el sonoro grito de Sakura

\- ¡Meiling!

Se alarmó por un momento hasta que vio sus orejas rojas, quiso reír pero se sintió igualmente avergonzado al saber cómo era su querida prima y con qué ocurrencias habrá salido

Sakura, por su parte, se abanicaba con la mano tratando de disimular su sonrojo

\- ¿Era Mei? - preguntó timidamente Shaoran

\- Esto... Sí, sí era ella, solo quería saber si irías a la oficina, según ella todo está bajo control y están trabajando arduamente, habría preferido que te quedaras aquí por lo menos el resto de la tarde

\- ¿Todos están allá?

\- Sí, si quieres puedes quedarte, estoy de acuerdo con Mei y prefiero que descanses y te puedas reintegrar cuando estés mejor; tus hermanas, Mei, Akiho y Yamazaki tienen perfecto conocimiento respecto a lo que se está haciendo.

Shaoran no pudo resistirse más, se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda – Quédate conmigo – Dijo con voz ronca

Sakura sintió todo su ser vibrar, era increíble la cantidad de emociones que él podía movilizar en ella, desde la más profunda ternura hasta la más desenfrenada pasión

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sakura, no sucederá nada que no quieras y no tomes esto como una insinuación descarada de mi parte, es solo que te he extrañado tanto y por tanto tiempo

La castaña posó sus manos sobre las del ambarino que sujetaban su cintura – Estaré a tu lado hasta el fin de mis días, si me lo permites

Se dio la vuelta y empinándose lo besó con ternura permitiendo que sus manos acariciaran el cabello chocolate y rebelde de su ahora…

\- Oye… - interrumpió ella – Tú y yo… ¿Qué somos?

Él sonrió acariciando su rostro – Eres el amor de mi vida, de mis días, de mis noches… Ponle el título que quieras

\- No es eso…

\- Mmmmm entonces, ¿no tienes dudas?

\- Ninguna – dijo ella con toda firmeza mirando fijamente aquellos ojos dorados y él supo que era real

\- ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia entonces?

\- Shaoran… No te sientas presionado por lo que dije

\- Sakura, escúchame – Dijo él sujetándola de la barbilla y mirándola fijamente – No es presión. Eres mi más grande felicidad y quiero que eso te quede claro, deseo estar a tu lado siempre, así que el que seas mi novia es un privilegio.

Sin decir más solo la abrazó con fuerza apoyándose en su hombro, se sintió completo, por fin estaba en su hogar, ella era su refugio, su fuerza y aliento.

Sakura se refugió en el pecho masculino, notando como aquel corazón palpitaba con fuerza y sonrió. Sintió que llegaba al final de un gran viaje, uno largo, doloroso… Donde había obtenido valiosos aprendizajes y ahí estaba él, el amor de su vida, el hombre que supo ganarse a pulso su corazón.

Se besaron nuevamente, se miraron fijamente, sin temores, sin reparos. Eran solo los dos en ese pedacito de universo, en ese momento no permitirían que nada ni nadie se los robara

Shaoran retiró con lentitud y ternura cada una de las prendas que ella portaba, quería disfrutar de aquella visión, de todas las sensaciones que tenía en ese instante; sus sentidos se agudizaban y experimentaba un éxtasis incomparable.

Sakura no podía evitar cerrar los ojos para contener todo lo que estaba en su interior al sentir las manos fuertes pero a la vez delicadas del hombre que amaba, sentía como aquellos besos húmedos hacían arder su piel de placer. Nadie como él, sin duda, nadie como él.

Las caricias aumentaban en intensidad, el deseo se hacía mayor en la medida en que disminuía la ropa, los suspiros y leves gemidos emitidos hacían mucho más excitante la experiencia. Sakura se recostó en la cama de Shaoran mientras los ojos ambarinos ardían de deseo y cada terminación nerviosa solo tenía una necesidad: sentirla

Así que suavemente recorrió las curvas femeninas con sus labios, ¡qué gloriosa sensación! Aquella piel aterciopelada era igual a como recordaba y se encargaría de grabar ese momento en la mente de Sakura, hacerle sentir que era única para él y que lo tendría para siempre.

Él se posicionó suavemente sobre ella, quedando cara a cara. Sakura acunó el rostro masculino entre sus manos – Te amo, soy y seré siempre tuya, Shaoran.

El ambarino la besó con pasión contenida, no era una visión, no era un cruel espejismo, era real y no la perdería otra vez; la miró de nuevo y pudo contemplar toda la belleza del universo reflejada en sus ojos verdes, recorrió con besos húmedos desde su mejilla hasta sus labios, bajó por su cuello y se embriagó con su aroma… Flores de cerezo

Con sus manos recorrió su cintura y subió lentamente hasta posarse en sus senos y llevando sus labios al mismo lugar, estimulándola y brindándole el placer que él estaba sintiendo. La espalda de Sakura se enarcaba de pura excitación y su respiración se hacía más profunda entrecortándose por momentos y diciendo su nombre entre suspiros. Él adoraba sentir esas delicadas manos acariciando su espalda, aferrándose a ella cuando el placer aumentaba.

Él bajó aún más sus manos abriéndose paso entre sus piernas, acariciándolas por su interior hasta llegar al epicentro de su excitación, aquella humedad proveniente de la intimidad de ella lo hizo delirar y sus dedos traviesos empezaron una travesía tormentosa por su abdomen hasta llegar allí

-Sha… Shaoran – dijo ella en un gemido y así supo que iba por buen camino

\- Shhhh preciosa, solo déjame disfrutarte – dijo él acercándose a su rostro sin quitar sus manos del lugar que ocupaban, la siguió besando con pasión y sentía con júbilo como el corazón de la chica palpitaba con violencia, sus dedos siguieron estimulando prodigiosamente aquella área y cuando supo que estaba cerca de llegar al éxtasis posicionó su miembro justo en su entrada a la espera de que ella manifestara su deseo

\- Hazme tuya, Shaoran – eran justo las palabras que él estaba esperando. Así que entró con suavidad en ella; ambos retuvieron la respiración por el momento, mientras el vaivén de caricias incrementaba y los besos húmedos hasta que los movimientos de los dos armonizaron a la perfección, las embestidas se hacían más fuertes y profundas al igual que los gemidos de ella quien se aferraba con fuerza a la amplia espalda de Shaoran, solo quería abandonarse ante el cúmulo de sensaciones de placer que embargaban todo su cuerpo.

\- Te amo, Sakura, te amaré siempre – decía él entre jadeos mientras el cuerpo de Sakura temblaba entre sus brazos y así supo que había alcanzado la cúspide del placer y ahora sería su turno para concluir ese momento mágico.

Ambos trataban de calmar sus respiraciones agitadas, ese momento superaba las fantasías que en algunas ocasiones se habían tejido y que siempre pensaron que llegarían a materializarse. Pero todo se sintió tan bien, tan familiar, como si sus cuerpos recordaran a la perfección cómo compenetrarse.

\- Podría acostumbrarme a esto – dijo Sakura entre risas

\- En serio, no sé cómo pude vivir tanto tiempo lejos de ti – dijo él volteándose para observarla – Te juro que mi vida se volvió gris, me refugié en el trabajo para tratar de calmar el vacío de tu ausencia, aunque sabía que eso no sucedería. Tú no eres solo parte de mi camino, eres mi destino… Creo que todas las situaciones de mi vida solo confluyeron para encontrarte. Eres mi hogar, Sakura

\- Y yo, viviré para tratar de compensar el tiempo perdido, creo que es una de las únicas cosas que realmente lamento…

\- Shhh – dijo él posando sus dedos sobre los labios femeninos - El pasado es pasado, estamos empezando de nuevo. No más reproches ni remordimientos. Ven acá

Y así, quedaron dormidos juntos, ella entre sus brazos escuchando los acompasados latidos de su corazón.

\- ¿Estás lista? – preguntó Sakura a Tomoyo que temblaba como un papel y tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas

\- ¿Parece que estoy lista? – devolvió la pregunta con una risilla nerviosa.

\- Mírame. Eres la novia más hermosa del mundo, mereces ser feliz más que nadie que conozco y ese idiota que está parado en el altar con una cara de felicidad infinita será tu compañero en esa búsqueda, disfruta este momento. Lo mereces.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos y respiró profundo mientras Sakura acomodaba por enésima vez el delicado velo que adornaba su largo cabello para luego correr por una puertecita ubicada al final de la habitación.

\- Te ves hermosa, hija – Dijo el amable Fujitaka al ingresar al cuarto donde se había preparado

\- Gracias tío

\- ¿Vamos? Todos te están esperando

Tomoyo sonrió nerviosa y se apoyó del brazo del hombre a su lado. Lucía absolutamente fantástica y mientras caminaba a paso lento recordaba aquel momento cuando conoció a Eriol, la manera como su relación se fue desarrollando, la forma como poco a poco se adueñó su corazón y se encontró frente a él, solo hacía falta recorrer ese largo pasillo mientras Touya interpretaba "Perfect" de Ed Sheeran en el piano.

Todo lo demás desapareció para ella cuando vio la enorme sonrisa de Eriol al final del tapete de pétalos de rosas y todo fue tan claro como el agua, era la decisión correcta, siempre lo había sido.

Llegó hasta él y suspiró, Eriol extendió la mano para tomar la suya y depositó un beso – Nunca te soltaré, Tomoyo

Ella sintió el mismo escalofrío que la recorrió cuando tuvieron su primera discusión, solo que esta vez no tendría que ocultarlo, no tendría que guardar apariencias, porque el chico frente a ella era la persona a quien ella amaba y que la amaba sin lugar a dudas.

La ceremonia transcurrió en medio de muestras mutuas de afecto y miradas furtivas entre los dos padrinos, Sakura se veía preciosa con un vestido lavanda y su cabello corto recogido delicadamente y Shaoran con ese smoking tan elegante.

Continuaron con la recepción, donde, para sorpresa de muchos, no había grandes personalidades ni empresarios ya que la mayoría de invitados eran empleados de la empresa y departían con toda tranquilidad, sin apariencias ni protocolos más allá de los establecidos.

Tomoyo estaba radiante y muy feliz. Eriol, como siempre gallardo y elegante, eran sin duda alguna una pareja de ensueño y Sakura no podía sentirse más feliz, quien habría creído que el mismo que se comportó como un cretino con ella resultara ser un caballero con armadura

\- ¿Me permite esta pieza? - una voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos - Espero no importunarla, pero creo sin duda, que es usted la mujer más hermosa de este lugar.

\- Es realmente halagador, pero es mi deber informarle que estoy comprometida

\- Es un tipo con suerte debo decir, pero no creo que se enoje si me permite tan solo una pieza

\- Oh, yo no afirmaría eso, es muy sobreprotector y un poquito celoso

Shaoran frunció el ceño – ¿En serio crees eso de mí?

\- ¿Acaso es mentira?

\- Ya no me gustó este jueguito – dijo él cruzándose de brazos

\- Ven acá, bailemos – le arrastró Sakura hasta la pista alegremente y se asió del pecho de Shaoran quien la abrazó protectoramente aprovechando lo mágico del ambiente

\- Amo tu cabello, siempre pensé que se siente como la seda – dijo él suavemente mientras lo acariciaba

\- ¿No te cansas de ser tan dulce?

\- Qué dices… Es solo que parece que cada día redescubriera algo nuevo de ti y eso me encanta.

\- Oye… ¿No crees que sea ya tiempo de decirles?

\- Preciosa, si de mí dependiera lo habría gritado ya a los cuatro vientos. Eres tú mi pequeña quien ha querido tener todo bajo reserva

\- Sí, lo sé, pero ver a Tommy tan feliz, no sé… Quiero compartir esto con todos

\- Cuando usted quiera, mi amada señora Li

Sakura sonrió y se recostó en su pecho recordando aquel día cuando locamente se encontraron frente a un juzgado, tomados de la mano como adolescentes en medio de un noviazgo prohibido.

 **Flashback**

\- ¿Estás segura de esto?

\- De lo único que estoy segura en la vida, es de que quiero pasar cada instante a tu lado.

\- Pero… Quiero la boda que siempre has soñado, que seas feliz y compartas todo esto con tu familia.

\- Ya pasará, haremos una hermosa fiesta con nuestras familias, pero esto es lo que quiero ahora.

\- Necesitaremos testigos

\- No te preocupes por eso – respondió ella guiñándole un ojo y arrastrándolo escaleras arriba de aquel edificio.

\- Sak ¿qué pasó? Te estaba esperando – preguntó Meiling al verlos llegar y mirándolos con sospecha, colgó la llamada que tenía sin dejar de mirarlos de arriba abajo, mucho más al ver que ella traía un bello vestido de encaje color rosa pálido – Sakura, Shaoran, qué demonios creen que están haciendo

Los dos se miraron sin saber cómo explicarle la locura que estaban a punto de cometer

\- Mei, déjame explicarte… Nosotros, bueno. Tú sabes…

La morena la detuvo con un movimiento de su mano – Ustedes están empeñados en darme trabajo el resto de mi vida. A ver, por lo menos díganme bajo qué términos harán esto, ¿firmaron capitulaciones? ¿Tienen algún tipo de acuerdo respecto a las empresas?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros y negó – Mei, solo estamos aquí y nos amamos, lo mío es suyo y sinceramente no me interesa lo que suceda con todo lo demás

\- Ay niños, los quiero mucho – Así que se acercó y los abrazó – Nadie en este vida merece tanta felicidad como ustedes, y si tirarse de cabeza en esta locura los hace felices, aquí está su abogada para ayudarlos

\- Gracias Mei…

\- ¿Y le avisaste a Tommy? Tenías que avisarle a Tommy o nos va a matar a todos.

\- Si, no te preocupes, debe estar por llegar.

Momentos después apareció por la puerta un poco desorientada con una delicada caja en la mano que extrañó a los demás al verla, se saludaron pero de inmediato Tomoyo captó de qué se trataba la extraña reunión

\- Chicos, ¿están seguros?

Sakura y Shaoran se tomaron fuertemente de la mano y asintieron felices.

\- Sakurita, es… Es tu matrimonio, no pensé que sería de esta manera, y peor aún… ¡No tengo mi cámara! Es una crueldad

\- Tommy, preciosa, eso es lo de menos, tenerlas aquí, a mi lado es lo único que puedo desear

\- Te lo advierto Sak, tu mamá te va a matar y a ti Shaoran, Touya te va a matar.

\- La pareja Li – Kinomoto – Llamó una seria mujer a los que se encontraban en el pasillo.

Sakura respiró profundo y apretó la mano de Shaoran quien a su vez la besó con ternura

\- Es hora chicas, vamos

\- Espera Sak – Dijo Tomoyo tomándola de su mano libre – ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

\- Eh, si claro… Shao, ve, ya te alcanzo

Por un momento quedaron solas en el pasillo,

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó preocupada Sakura

Tomoyo la miraba con dulzura mientras tomaba sus manos – Eres más que mi mejor amiga, eres mi hermana. Gracias por compartir este momento conmigo y aunque cada una toma su camino, siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre.

Abrió la delicada caja que llevaba con ella y era un delicado buquet con una hermosa flor de loto blanca, flores de cerezo y orquídeas. – Esta es la muestra del ramo que usaría en mi boda, quería que tuviera las flores de nosotras tres, ustedes estarán siempre presentes en mi vida y quería que estuvieran también en ese momento especial. Pero prefiero que lo tengas tú.

\- No, Tommy… No podría, yo…

\- Por favor, hazlo por mí, eso me haría muy feliz… Ya que no pude prepararme para este día

\- Amiga yo… - No dijo nada y solo la abrazó con fuerza, ella siempre tan incondicional, duce y leal – gracias, gracias por estar siempre y yo también estaré para ti.

\- Lo sé, y ahora vamos que el novio debe estar ansioso

Se acercaron al pequeño salón donde el notario esperaba junto con un visiblemente nervioso y feliz Shaoran que extendió su mano al verla. Se pararon frente al hombre, que amablemente a la lectura del acta correspondiente agregó unos breves pero atinados consejos respecto a la vida que les esperaba, los retos que enfrentarían pero que todo eso podrían vencerlo gracias al amor que se tenían, con respeto y tolerancia.

Tomoyo sollozaba al verlos, le resultaba increíble que su hermana y compañera estuviera dando ese paso tan importante, pero Meiling no se quedaba atrás, recordaba todos los infortunios que había pasado su primo. Sabía que vendrían retos y momento difíciles, pero al parecer, no había nada que ese par de atolondrados no pudiera hacer el uno por el otro.

Al final, un par de fotos, una los cuatro sonrientes y alegres y una de un tierno beso entre la feliz pareja.

 **Fin del flashback**

La balada estaba finalizando y solo podía sentir como los dedos de Shaoran jugueteaban con su cabello, era una costumbre que él tenía y que sin duda alguna la hacía sentir relajada y extrañamente feliz

\- ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos oficial después de la junta de accionistas? Una cena con tu familia – dijo Shaoran interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, aunque en realidad era lo mismo que ella estaba pensando

\- Estás seguro?

\- Hermosa, te lo he dicho una y otra vez… Contigo, todo

\- Sigo temiendo la reacción de mi madre y de Touya

\- Aunque no lo creas… Me preocupa más la reacción de tu padre, no quiero que piense que… Bueno… No lo respeto lo suficiente como para…

\- Shaoran, no soy una niña que deba pedir permiso a sus padres para tomar decisiones

\- Eso lo sé, eres una mujer independiente, fuerte, inteligente, hermosa… Pero sabes que soy tradicionalista y es muy importante para mí contar con su aprobación

\- ¿Y si no fuera así? – se detuvo ella y lo miró fijamente – ¿te alejarías de mí si mi padre se niega?

\- Nunca, Sakura, eso jamás pasaría aunque el mundo entero se opusiera, pero sabes lo importante que es la familia para mí, y sé lo mucho que amas a la tuya, no quiero que nada te haga infeliz.

De nuevo Sakura se detuvo frente a él y esta vez, sujetó su rostro con ternura.

\- Tú eres mi familia, mi hogar…

Shaoran se inclinó y la besó con ternura para después juntar sus frentes – Para siempre.

\- Y con estas medidas señores, proyectamos que la empresa recuperará el 40% de sus operaciones en el primer trimestre del año y el 100% de su operatividad en los próximos 12 meses.

El estruendoso aplauso resonó en toda la sala ante la impecable exposición de la joven empresaria, habían sido meses de arduo trabajo entre todo el equipo, noches enteras, negociaciones infructuosas, una férrea Sakura enfrentándose a hombres que la doblaban en edad y la menospreciaban por ser mujer, muchas lágrimas en secreto, o bueno, casi, pues Shaoran siempre estaba de su lado pero sin hacerla ver jamás como la damisela en apuros. Todo aquello derivaba en este preciso momento, estaban saliendo avante de la prueba más grande que pudieran haber tenido, se podría decir que no había precedentes en el país de una empresa que estuviera casi en la ruina y tuviera una recuperación semejante.

Cada uno de los miembros de la junta directiva y socios – Los que permanecieron a pesar de la debacle – Se acercaron y felicitaron por el esfuerzo realizado. Akiho y Tomoyo hicieron un equipo incomparable, al igual que Meiling y Yamazaki frente a los asuntos legales, Touya, Shaoran y Eriol encargados de las finanzas y Sakura al mando, sin amilanarse ni ceder un milímetro ante la gran prueba que le había puesto la vida y con un interés principal: el bienestar de todos los empleados, que ninguno tuviera que sufrir al perder sus empleos y ahora, se sentía totalmente satisfecha

\- Estoy absolutamente orgulloso de ti – le susurró Shaoran al oído

\- De nosotros, sin ti nada de esto habría sido posible. Gracias

La familia quedó para el final, se abrazaron felices, por fin estaban pasando ese oscuro túnel en el que se habían encontrado. Sakura y Shaoran se miraron, sabían que era el momento, no podían posponerlo más y antes que salieran de la sala, Sakura llamó la atención de todos.

\- De hecho… Shaoran y yo… Nosotros queremos preparar una cena especial, como celebración

\- Es una magnífica idea – celebró Nadeshiko

\- Espero que todos puedan estar, es muy importante. Será el fin de semana

El resto de la semana pasó como un suspiro, pero esas últimas horas, sin duda habían sido eternas, ¿cuál sería la reacción de su familia ante lo que iban a hacer? A veces recordaba aquellos prejuicios de su madre o su necesidad extraña de agradar a una sociedad indolente y vacía que en nada se interesaban. Suspiró

\- ¡Te ves hermosa, Sakura! – Exclamó con admiración Tomoyo al verla

\- ¿Si quedé bien?

\- ¿Bromeas?, Tomoyo se lució con este vestido, te hace ver muy bella – replicó Meiling

\- Chicas, ¿cómo quedó todo? Estoy tan nerviosa

\- Es normal Sakurita – dijo Tomoyo tomando las manos de Sakura entre las suyas – Y no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que todo sea mucho mejor de lo que sueñas, esta será una noche perfecta.

\- Gracias por acompañarme hoy, estoy muy feliz, emocionada, nerviosa… Es muy extraño

Meiling la abrazó para luego salir de la habitación, fue directo a hablar con Shaoran que ya estaba en la terraza del edificio observando todo alrededor

\- Es hermoso, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó Meiling

\- A veces dudaba de que esto fuera suficiente, siempre soñé con darle a Sakura una boda maravillosa… Pero creo que esto es lo mejor

\- Sabes que sí, estarán las personas que la aman y a quienes ella ama, no es necesario nada más. Además, sabe que aquí está el hombre que daría la vida entera por verla sonreír.

\- Es lo único que deseo Mei, porque ella me hace feliz con el simple hecho de existir.

Meiling lo tomó de las mejillas – Eres un tonto cursi y más te vale que lo seas, serán felices Shaoran, no como en los cuentos porque eso no existe. Pero transitarán juntos este camino de la vida y se apoyarán mutuamente… Eso lo vale todo

\- Hey, guarda algo para la ceremonia

\- No te preocupes por eso, tengo el mejor discurso – dijo ella con suficiencia mientras se acercaba a acomodar el nudo de su corbata – Jamás imaginé que el conseguir para ti un trabajo terminaría en todo esto.

\- Y jamás olvidaré que fue gracias a ti que pude conocer al amor de mi vida.

\- Y lo volvería a hacer, ustedes nacieron para estar juntos. Pero ya basta de cursilerías, pronto empezarán a llegar los invitados

El ambiente era perfecto, la calidez de la noche envolvía todo el lugar, el aroma de las flores las tenues luces que parecían pequeños cocuyos titilando alrededor y a su vez se confundían con las estrellas de la noche. Todos los que iban llegando se maravillaban de lo exquisito de la decoración, sin duda alguna el toque de Tomoyo y la sencillez de Sakura… Pero a su vez parecía demasiado elaborado como para una simple cena de celebración.

\- Tía Nadeshiko, ¿podrías venir un momento por favor? Llamó Tomoyo – Sakura te necesita un momento

Meiling hizo lo propio con Fujitaka llevándolo donde Shaoran y tratando de ser lo más cautelosas posibles para no despertar sospechas en los demás. Cuando Nadeshiko ingresó a la habitación donde estaba Sakura lo comprendió todo, aquel vestido sencillo pero que la hacía ver increíblemente hermosa.

\- Mamá – Susurró Sakura

\- Hija, pero… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Es decir, sé que se aman pero… ¿A escondidas? ¿Acaso estás...?

\- No, mamá, nada de eso. Perdón, quizá esto no llene tus expectativas o lo que quisieras pero, aquí están todas las personas a quienes quiero y con quienes deseo compartir este momento

Por un momento Nadeshiko pensó en todo lo que dirían de Sakura o las personalidades importantes que hubiese querido tener en la boda de su hija. Pero todos esos sentimientos se disiparon al ver la mirada cristalina de su hija que reflejaba una profunda y genuina felicidad. Eso no lo cambiaría por nada, quizá si las cosas fueran diferentes no lograría disfrutarlo de la misma manera

Se acercó y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas – Ruego cada día para que seas feliz mi niña, a ti y a Shaoran les deseo toda la felicidad.

\- Gracias mamá, era todo lo que deseaba escuchar.

Por su parte, Shaoran caminaba nervioso a la espera de la conversación que tendría con su suegro. Aunque para Sakura no fuera tan determinante, el obtener la bendición del padre de la mujer que tanto amaba, era sumamente importante para Shaoran.

\- ¿Querías verme, Shaoran?

\- Señor Kinomoto, gracias por aceptar conversar conmigo.

\- Encantando de hacerlo, dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Shaoran respiró pronfundo para tomar valor – Señor, sabe que amo a Sakura más que a mi vida misma y mi mayor deseo es pasar cada día de mi vida a su lado, sé que quizá no es esta la manera o no son sus expectativas pero solo quiero tener su permiso para que sea mi esposa

\- Muchacho, si de algo estoy seguro es de tu amor por mi hija, lo has demostrado de todas las maneras posibles y sé que lo harás de ahora en adelante. Pero ¿están seguros de la decisión que están tomando?

\- De hecho señor… No es algo de ahora, en este momento solo queremos compartir la decisión que tomamos días atrás. Sakura y yo nos casamos hace casi 3 meses

Fujitaka se veía sorprendido y un poco contrariado ante la revelación de Shaoran, pero sabía que nada había que pudiera decir o hacer, ver a su hija feliz era su mayor aliciente y el hombre que tenía frente a ella era el que se encargaría de esa tarea.

Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Shaoran y lo atrajo hacia él en un abrazo sincero – Hijo, cuídala, cuídense ambos, cuiden del amor que se tienen y no permitan que los atrape la rutina o apague el amor. El matrimonio no es fácil, pero tener a tu lado a una persona que te apoye, te comprenda y con quien compartir sus alegrías y sobrellevar las penas, es algo realmente maravilloso.

\- Señor Kinomoto, no lo voy a decepcionar ni a usted ni a la señora Nadeshiko

\- Llámame Fujitaka, somos familia, ¿no?

Shaoran se relajó un poco y asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Perdón la interrupción – Dijo Meiling – Ya llegaron todos, la verdad están bastante intrigados

\- Bueno, más nos vale salir… Sakura, debe estar ansiosa, iré a hablar con ella

Shaoran se marchó en compañía de Meiling, los rostros de quienes habían llegado eran de curiosidad respecto a lo que estaba pasando, su idea fue la misma de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka, esa no era para nada una simple celebración.

Meiling se puso de pie en un lugar especial ya dispuesto y se dirigió a la pequeña concurrencia.

\- Familia y amigos, como pueden ver, los motivos que hoy nos reúnen acá son un poco diferentes a lo anteriormente programado. Tenemos mucho que celebrar, es cierto; pasamos por un gran remesón que nos hizo replantearnos y retarnos en muchos aspectos y podemos decir que salimos avante. Pero sobre todo, celebramos el amor. Todos hemos sido testigos de lo mucho que han luchado y sufrido nuestros amigos, Sakura y Shaoran y hoy, seremos testigos también de la unión de sus vidas.

Una música tenue empezó a sonar por parte de un trío de cuerda que se encontraba en un lugar donde pasaban bastantes desapercibidos de aquella terraza, la dulce melodía inundó el lugar y un nervioso y feliz Shaoran apareció frente a todos. La música se detuvo un momento para luego dar paso a la marcha nupcial.

Sakura, ataviada en un hermoso vestido color rosa pálido que se ceñía hasta la cadera para posteriormente tomar vuelo en una caída maravillosa; llegó del brazo de su orgulloso padre, tenía el cabello recogido de manera prolija y pequeñas flores adornándolo. Caminó feliz en medio de las sonrisas de su familia y amigos pero su atención estaba en el hombre que la esperaba allí, el que siempre había estado para ella en los momentos más difíciles, quien la había amado sin importar qué. Él, Shaoran Li

Por su parte, Shaoran lo veía todo en cámara lenta. Rememoró la primera vez que la vio y quedó prendado de esos ojos verdes, como el sonido de su sonrisa le confortaba el alma y esa necesidad profunda de verla feliz y vaya que dedicaría su vida entera porque así fuera.

En un momento ella estuvo a su lado y Mei los veía enternecida.

\- Bueno, en realidad esta es más una ceremonia simbólica, puesto que la pareja que está hoy frente a nosotros ya contrajo matrimonio legalmente hace casi 3 meses

La sorpresa de los demás no se hizo esperar, pero antes de que empezaran los comentarios, Meiling continuó con lo suyo

\- Estamos aquí, por el expreso deseo de Shaoran y Sakura de hacer pública su unión y compartir su felicidad con todos nosotros, su familia y amigos. Por mi parte, ambos son personas demasiado importantes en mi vida y he visto de primera mano cómo nació este amor entre ellos. Muchos hablan del amor como algo efímero, circunstancial; pero aquí, frente a nosotros, encontramos a un hombre y a una mujer que a pesar de todo lo que la vida ha puesto en frente, aquí están, reafirmando su amor. Voy a dar paso a Shaoran que quiere compartir sus votos hacia Sakura.

El ambarino respiró profundo, estaba tremendamente nervioso, pero al ver la sonrisa de Sakura todo fluyó con naturalidad. Tomó las manos de su ahora esposa y olvidándose del resto del mundo inició

\- Como el impacto de un rayo, que nunca sabes de dónde vendrá y cuya impresionante fuerza puede estremecerlo todo, fue la primera vez que te vi. El verde siempre ha sido mi color favorito, pero ninguno como el verde de tus ojos y podría pasarme la vida entera hablando de cada pequeña parte que amo de ti. Pero solo diré: aquí estoy, siempre para ti. Porque eres mi hogar. Te amaré porque no encuentro otro propósito en mi vida y cuidaré de ti, porque tú eres mi felicidad. Tu sonrisa ilumina hasta el más pequeño rincón de mi ser y te prometo, Sakura… Serás el amor de mi vida y el sustento de mi existencia hasta mi último respiro – al terminar tomó sus manos y las besó con ternura.

\- es tu turno, Sakura – dijo Meiling

\- Shaoran, pasé toda mi vida sintiendo que algo me faltaba, un vacío profundo en el corazón que pensé nunca se llenaría… Pero un día llegaste, con tu dulzura, tus cuidados, dándome ánimo siempre. En los momentos de tormenta, eres refugio. En la soledad, compañía. En mi angustia, paz… Cada ápice de mi ser ama tu esencia, la luz de tu alma ha iluminado mi camino y haces que sonreír desde el corazón sea cada vez más fácil… Bendigo toda tu existencia y el momento mismo en que te cruzaste en mi camino, porque tú y solo tú has conquistado mi corazón.

Shaoran se acercó, la sujetó de la cintura y con su otra mano acarició suavemente el rostro de la castaña para después besarla con total ternura y devoción.

Todos los demás se pusieron en pie y empezaron a aplaudir a la feliz pareja y poco a poco se acercaron a felicitarlos y darles sus mejores deseos.

\- ¿Estás feliz? – preguntó Shaoran a Sakura mientras bailaban al son de una suave balada.

\- Lo estoy, gracias a ti. Puedo decir que eres el secretario más eficiente que he tenido – dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara

\- No, no. Asistente.

Sakura se recostó en el pecho de Shaoran y suspiró… Sí, era feliz, increíblemente feliz, sabía que vendrían momentos difíciles, pero estaba segura que allí tendría siempre su refugio. El hombre que había demostrado amarla aun en sus peores momentos y sin duda alguna, ella viviría para amarlo, porque hacerlo era tan fácil como respirar.

 **Hola!**

 **Me extrañaron? porque yo los extrañé montones!**

 **Gracias a todos. Este es el capítulo final. Me costó muchísimo escribirlo no por falta de inspiración sino de tiempo, esta situación compleja que ha tocado a todo el mundo ha hecho que el tiempo sea aun más reducido. Estoy trabajando desde casa, pero mis niños también lo están así que es una locura! literal!... En fin, solo deseo, de todo corazón que ustedes y sus familias se encuentren bien, que este momento difícil nos enseñe a detenernos para apreciar lo importante.**

 **Gracias a ustedes por ser parte de este proceso, por su compañía, sus palabras, sus consejos... Por y para ustedes es este capítulo. Quienes estuvieron en el principio y me acompañan ahora en el final... Gracias a mi Isa querida. Amiga, siempre gracias! a las personas maravillosas que siempre dejaron un mensajito de aliento, no saben cuántas sonrisas hicieron florecer en mí.**

 **Que si habrá epílogo? eso no lo sé, díganme ustedes jejejeje a ver... motívenme jejejeje**

 **Los dejo con un enorme abrazo, reitero mis deseos de salud y bienestar para ustedes y sus familias y aunque ahora no se me ocurre nada... En algún momento volveré con alguna otra de mis ocurrencias.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Ale-San**


End file.
